Blooming Love
by coolpeson
Summary: Cassie asks Conner out they start dating but how will her mother react, Wonder Woman, and Superman? ConnerCassie. AU rated M sex scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Superboy has Tactical Telekinesis which means he can fly, has super speed and use heat vision. **

…**Mount Justice**

"You do like him don't you?" Batgirl asks Wondergirl as they stand on the gym wearing there workout gear.

"Yeah, but he just broke up with his girlfriend." Wondergirl says to her.

Batgirl rolls her eyes. "He broke up with her 5 months ago, girls need time, boy's bounce quicker."

"I don't know maybe I can just wait until he asks me." Wondergirl says to her.

"Your Wondergirl, you don't need a guy to ask you out." Batgirl says to her. "Now, go asks him on a date."

"But I-"

"Go." Batgirl growls frustrated at her.

"Ok." She starts to walk then turns back around. "What if he says no?"

"He's not going to say no." Batgirl says to her. "Now go."

She turns to walk to him again, he was lifting weights with an inhibitor collar on. It was Superman's idea that he work out with it so he didn't rely on his powers all the time.

"Hey." Wondergirl says as she gets to stand next to him.

"Hey." Superboy says a little strain as he lights the 150lbs.

"Need a buddy?" She asks.

"Nah, I'm good." He says strain.

She turns to Batgirl, who gives her thumbs up. She turns back to Superboy still lifting the weights.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asks.

He puts the weight lifts down and gets the small white towel and whips his forehead and sits up to talk to her. He was a senior member of the team, when a newbie need to talk they were supposed to listen, even if Wondergirl was already 8 months in.

"What's up?" He asks her.

"Um…" She turns red.

"Cassie are you ok?" He asks worried and stands up from the bench.

"Yeah, um I was wondering if you wanted to um… go on a date with me." She says not looking at him.

"Date?" He asks her confused.

"Yeah, it's ok if you say no." She says quickly.

"No… I mean yes. I'll go with you." He says a bit awkward.

"Really?" She asks not believe he said yes.

"Yeah." He smiles. "When?" He asks her.

"Oh um, tomorrow?" She says/asks him.

"I have a mission." He says. "How about Saturday? The carnival is open we can go there."

"Yeah! That be perfect. Um 5?" She says smiling happy.

"Yeah, Ok I'll meet you here." He smiles at her. They stare at each other. "I'm gonna go shower now."

"Ok" She says still smiling then waves good bye then realizes that she is waving good bye and stops.

"What did he say?" Batgirl asks her Wondergirl smiles at her. "He said yes didn't he?" Wondergirl's smile widens. "Oh my god, you guys are going to be the cutest couple ever!"

…**Saturday**

Conner looks at his closet in a pair of his jeans, and boots arms crossed and realize that he didn't have a shirt to wear, he had a bunch of S shirts, flannel shirts for when he went to Smallville but no normal shirts, even if he turned his S shirt around it wouldn't be the same. He sighs and looks at the wolf in his bed.

"What do I do?" He asks Wolf. Wolf looks up at him then puts his head back down. "You're no use." He closes the closet doors and walks out of the room leaving Wolf inside.

He goes to Dick's room and knocks.

"Come in!" Dick yells out.

"Hey." Conner walks inside and looks at the room, it was a mess. "Did a tornado bust in?" He asks him.

"Hey!" Dick yells out at him from the floor and gets up. "Being team leader is hard ok."

"Sorry." Conner says a little shocked by Dick's attitude.

"No, I'm sorry." He says running a hand through this hair. "I'm stressed." He looks at Conner and realized he's not wearing a shirt, that's not weird the cave was his home but he'd be in boxers by this time not in jeans and boots. "What's up?" He asks him.

"I was wondering if I could borrow a shirt." Conner says to him.

"Why?" Dick asks confused.

"To wear it." He says not wanting to tell him about his date with Cassie.

"You run out of shirts or something?" He asks.

"Um." He hesitates. "I have a date, and I don't want to wear my S shirt or flannel shirts."

Dick smiles. "With who?"

"Cassie." He whispers.

"Aw, you'll make the cutest couple." Dick teases.

"Do you have a shirt or not?" He asks a little angry.

"Yeah, yeah." He jumps over the papers in the floor and goes to the closet. Conner sits on the bed, the only place that didn't have papers in it. "Ok so where are you taking her?" Dick asks.

"The carnival." He answers.

"Good, first date choice." Dick says to him nodding.

"Hey!" Wally yells out. "I'm going home for the night." He pauses and looks at Conner and Dick in the closet. "What's happening?"

"Nothing." Conner says.

"Conner is going on a date." Dick says to him Conner glares at him.

"Aw." Wally teases. "With who?"

"Nobody you know." Conner says not wanting him to know.

"Cassie." Dick says looking around his closet he pulls out a yellow shirt.

"Damn it Dick!" Conner yells out angry. Dick throws him the shirt.

"That's great, I thought you were going to be a single guy for the rest of your life." Wally says to him.

"Yellow?" Conner asks not liking the color.

"Wally wears yellow." Dick says to him.

Conner puts it on and stands up. "It's a bit tight." He says as he looks at himself.

Dick and Wally smile at him.

"You wear that you're guaranteed to get laid." Wally says to him, Conner was ripped.

"I like her ok." He takes off the shirt. "Don't you have something bigger?" He throws the shirt at him.

He catches the shirt. "Yeah, here." He pulls out a red shirt and throws it at him.

Conner catches it and puts it on. "That's better."

"Yeah you look good." Dick says smiling. "Ok now ground rules."

Conner looks at him confused. "What?"

"You have to watch for the signals." Wally explains.

"What?" He asks even more confused.

"Its signals that say she's interested." Dick says to him.

"She asked me out. I think its save to say she's interested." Conner says to them.

"She asked you? That is so cute." Wally says to him.

"I'm leaving." Conner says to them.

Dick grabs his arm and pulls him down to the bed. He stands in front of him and so does Wally.

"If she touches your arm, that's a good thing it means she's enjoying herself." Dick says to him.

"If she tosses her hair it means she **really** likes you." Wally says to him.

"Yeah, also at the end of the night if she wants to kiss you-" Dick says to him.

"What kiss? I'm not going to kiss her." Conner stops him.

"You said you liked her." Dick says to him.

"Oh my god I'm going to kiss her." Conner says panic. "I've never kissed anyone besides Megan."

"That's sad." Wally says to him.

Dick elbows Wally in the stomach. "He's 4 years old Wally."

"Oh I forget." Wally says to him.

"What do I do!?" Conner yells at them. "What happens if she wants to kiss me? What do I do if she-"

"Calm down." Dick says to him. "You like her, just pucker up and kiss her back."

"No tongue." Wally adds. "Not on the first date."

"Ok. Got it." Conner nods.

"Do you have money?" Dick asks him.

"Yeah." He pulls out his wallet, and shows them his cash.

"Forget Cassie, can I go out with you." Wally says as he grabs the wallet and starts counting.

"Clark and Bruce both give me an allowance." He explains why he has a lot of money. "I don't use it."

"Bruce gives you money?" Dick asks.

"Allowance." Conner corrects him.

"Right…allowance." Dick says and gets the wallet from Wally who was still counting the money. "It's a carnival so take out all of the 100$ bills and 50$ ok." He gives the wallet back to Conner. "Hide them somewhere."

"Ok." Conner says to them then stands up. "Thanks guys." And leaves.

"Aw, the baby is all grown up." Wally says to Dick.

"Yeah, I'm glad he's moving on." Dick says smiling.

…**Gotham City**

"Barbara! The door!" Jim Gordon yells out.

"I'm going!" Barbara yells out.

There was another knock he sighs and opens the door. "Hello." He says to the girl full of clothes in her hands.

"Hi, commissioner…is Barbara home?" Cassie asks smiling.

"Um, well she's-" Jim starts.

"Dad I said I-" She asks as she walks down the stairs in a long t-shirt. "Cassie!" she says surprised.

"Hi, I'm in a date crisis." She says to her panicking.

"Um dad do you mind." Barbara says looking at him.

"Sorry, girl problems. I got it. I'll be in my study." Jim says and walks to the study room.

"What are you doing here?" Babs says to her.

"Hello crisis!" Cassie yells out. "I have nothing to wear!" she says.

"Ok calm down come on." Babs lets her in and they go up to her room.

Cassie throws the clothes on the bed and looks at Babs.

"OK, why didn't you ask your mom?" Babs asks as she looks at the clothes.

"Are you kidding? She doesn't even know I like him, or that I date, or that I've kissed other boys, or that I've already lost my virginity." Cassie says to her.

"AH." Babs covers her ears.

"Sorry, too much information." She says. "Are you going to help me?" she asks.

"Yeah of course I am." She says to her smiling. "Ok so where is this date?" she asks pulling up a skirt.

"Carnival at Happy Harbor." She says to her.

"Ok, then so no skirts. Don't want stuff showing when you're on the rides." Babs says putting down the skirt and giving her mid-thigh black cargo style shorts. Cassie takes off her jeans she was wearing. "Wait there is a bath-whatever." Cassie had already taken off her pants and she puts on the shorts.

"What about a shirt?" Cassie asks.

"Um…" she pulls up a green shirt with light green swirling designs on it. "Here the bathroom is-Ok never mind." Cassie takes off her shirt and puts it on.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me." Cassie says as she puts on her black converse shoes.

"You're welcome." Cassie hugs her. "Really it was no problem." Babs says hugging her back.

"Ok, I gotta go, I have a date." She says and gets her clothes.

"Come on I'll walk you out." Babs says and they walk down the stairs.

"Bye." Cassie says as she walks out of the house.

"Bye and HEY! I want all of the details!" Babs yells out.

"I promise!" Cassie yells out.

Babs closes the door. "Crisis averted!" She yells out to her dad.

"GOOD!" He yells back.

…**Mount Justice**

"Hi." Cassie smiles at him.

"Hi." Conner says smiling back at her.

"You look good." She says.

"You too." He says back. "Um, do you want to fly or go in the bike?"

"Bike." She smiles at him.

"Ok." He says then they go to the exit place in the cave and they get on his bike. He gives her a helmet.

"I'm ok." She says to him and gets behind him on the bike and puts her arms around his stomach. She blushes a little.

"Ready?" He asks her.

"Yeah." She says smiling.

"OK." He starts the bike and they take off.

**...Carnival**

After a short drive they arrive at the carnival and he parks his bike. She gets off first and he gets the keys.

"It's beautiful." She says looking at the carnival rides and all of the lights.

"What first?" He asks her.

"Rides." She says to him and they start walking to the entrance. "OH I didn't bring any money." She says to him.

"It's ok, I got it." He says to her. He gets his wallet out and gives the person money and they get a purple bracelet and they go inside.

"This is so cool, I love carnivals!" Cassie says happy. "Come on." She grabs Conner's hand and they go the first ride she sees.

**Fireball ride!**

It was a giant circle and she smiles as soon as they get on the ride.

"Ready?" She asks him.

"Yeah." He smiles back at her.

It spins slowly at first getting momentum. Then fast, then fast, and faster and they scream.

The ride stops after a couple of minutes and they get off.

"That was so cool!" Cassie yells happy.

"That was awesome!" Conner says happy.

"Come on, you pick next." Cassie says to him.

"Ok, um how about that one?" He points to one.

"Let's go." She grabs his hand and they go to the ride, after ride, after ride.

"Did you see that guy?" Conner asks her.

"Yeah, it looked like he was gonna puke." Cassie says as she they get off the ride.

"Who knew something called the Rainbow, could be so bad." Conner says, and Cassie laughs.

After she stops laughing she sees a man with cotton candy. "Can you buy me some?" She asks him.

"Yeah." He says taking out his wallet and they go up to the man.

"Can I have a blue one please?" She asks the man.

"Sure here you go." The man says and gives her a blue one and Conner gives him money.

"Thank you." Cassie says and opens it up and starts to eat it. "Here." She gives him a piece of it and he takes it. "I love cotton candy." She says and they walk to the games of the carnival.

"Yeah, it good." He says to her as he grabs a piece of it.

"So what now?" She asks him.

"Um, darts?" He asks her.

"Ok." They walk up to the booth with darts and balloons on the wall.

"Here you go." The man says as he gives Conner 4 darts and Conner gives the man money. "You hit 4, you can have the big ones, you hit 3 or less you get a small one."

"Which one do you want?" Conner asks Cassie.

"Big Superman toy." She says smiling.

"Ok." He says to her.

"Well good luck with that." The man says to him, a little rude.

Cassie slightly glares at him, Conner hits four balloons with the 2 darts then 3 more balloons with 2 darts and smirks at the man.

"Superman toy." Conner says to him.

"Sure thing, here." The man gives him the toy and he gives it to Cassie.

"Thank you." She says smiling. "Hey, we forgot about the Ferris Wheel." She says to him.

"Yeah, ok. Then we can go eat real food." He says to her.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." She says smiling biting into the cotton candy.

They walk to the Ferris Wheel and the get on after a somewhat long line. Cassie puts Superman on the other side of the bench and finishes eating the candy. They wait until it starts to move up. Cassie looks down when they are high enough, that everybody looks tiny.

"What are you doing?" Conner asks confused as to what she was doing.

"Looking down, it fun." She says to him.

"You can fly." Conner says to her.

"True, still fun." She says to him.

Then it stops.

"What happen?" Cassie asks.

Conner lends down at her side, and she blushes at how close he is to her. He uses his super hearing. "It's ok, just mechanical failure, it'll take about 5 minutes."

"Ok." She says to him still blushing.

He sits back down. "Wanna fly down?" He asks her.

"Nah, we can talk." Cassie says to him.

"Talk?" Conner asks her.

"Yeah, like what your favorite color?" She asks him.

"Red, you?" Conner answers and asks.

"Blue, favorite food?" She asks.

"Apple pie." He says to her smiling. "You?"

"Hamburgers." She says. "Can you fly up to space?" She asks.

"Yeah, but I can't breathe up there." He tells her. "I usually just hold my breath or use a rebreather."

"Hold your breath? How long can you hold your breath for?" She asks.

"About 3 hours and 29 minutes." He says to her.

"I can't do that, I think I'd freeze to death up there." Cassie says to him. "Is it pretty?" she asks him.

"Yeah, the Earth looks like there nothing there, you can't see any building or anything." He tries to explain. "It looks peaceful." He says to her.

"Sounds peaceful." She says to him.

"Especially without the extra noise." Conner adds.

"Noise?" Cassie asks.

"There are no sounds up in space, with my super hearing, sometimes I can't stop it from hearing everything around me." Conner explains.

"Sounds like it sucks." She says to him.

"I does, Superman says it's normal." Conner says. "But hearing the traffic, airplanes, and people talking is annoying when you're trying to sleep."

She puts her hand on his, feeling sympathetic. "Thank, Hera I don't have super hearing." She says trying to lighten the mood.

He smiles at her she smiles back and lends in so does he and their lips touch and the Ferries wheel start to move they pull away from each other both blushing. They don't talk Cassie gets her Superman toy and they get off the Ferries wheel. They go to his bike.

"You hungry?" He asks her.

"Starving." She says.

"Good, nights not over and I know the perfect place to get a hamburger." He says turning on his bike.

She gets behind putting Superman in-between her and him on the bike. "Good, a girls gotta eat." She says smiling.

They arrive at a dinner named 'Lilly'. They sit on a booth one on each side both ordered a hamburger and fries with cokes. They sat across from each other and Superman toy beside her.

"I'm warning you, I might not look like a lady." Cassie says as she picks up the burger.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Conner says as he picks up his.

She bites into it. "Mmm, oh…my…god." She moans with the bite in her mouth.

Conner nods as he bites into it. "Yup, it is that good."

They enjoy their food, their fries forgotten for now. When they finish their burgers they begin to eat the fries.

"Smallville right?" Cassie asks him.

"Yeah, what about it?" Conner asks confused.

"That's where…Clark is from right?" She says not sure if to use Superman's real name, Diana had told her his name like it was no big deal.

"Yeah." He says not sure where she was going with it.

"Do you like it there?" She asks him. "You visit there too right?"

"Yeah I do sometimes, it's nice." Conner says not sure what to say.

"Just nice?" Cassie asks. "Diana told me about it she says it's a lot like Themyscira, in that it's quiet and calm."

"Yeah, it is definitely that. Quiet and calm." Conner says eating a fry.

"You don't like it." She says more of a statement then a question.

"It's nice to have somebody there. The people that live there, they're not my **real **mother and father…I don't have any parents…really." He says a little sad. "But they're cool. And the last kid they raised turned out ok." He says a little bit happy then he looks at her. "…What's it like anyway?"

"What is?" She asks listening to him, but not understanding the question.

"To have parents." He says her.

"Oh." She says surprised. "Well, my mom's cool. She got me into archaeology, she introduced me to the world of Greek Myth. If it wasn't for her, I never would've met Diana." She says to him smiling. "I never would have realized that I was the long lost daughter of Zeus. I can give my mom major grief sometimes-but she deals. I never really missed having a dad around."

"You mean Zeus?" He says teases her a little.

"Hush, Luthor." She teases, back.

He thinks about what she just said. "Ouch." He says a little offended.

"Sorry, that wasn't very funny was it?" she says very apologetic.

"It's ok." He says to her.

"Well now that I've put my foot in my mouth, wanna go to home?" Cassie says to him.

"Yeah, ok." He stands up and puts a tip for the waitress.

"I'm going to the restroom." She says and Conner nods and sits back down.

"Did you and your girlfriend have fun?" The waitress asks him as she clears the table and gets her tip.

"She not-we had fun." Conner says to her.

"Conner." She says. He looks up at her shocked that she knew his name. "You come here all the time with your friends, I know my regulars." She says smiling.

"Oh, yeah. The food is great." Conner says.

"Did you have desert?" She asks him, Conner shakes his head. "I have an idea. Come on." She says and he walks with her.

…**Restroom**

She was fixing her hair wetting it a little with water she made she didn't have anything in her teeth.

"There is no need to panic, everything is going great." She says to herself. "He likes you, if he didn't he wouldn't have said yes to the date." She takes a deep breath and exhales. "Oh my god, he has super hearing but he wouldn't be listening to this, it'd be weird." She shakes her head and leaves.

Conner was waiting for her sitting on the counter's chair talking to the waitress Superman toy sitting on the counter. She walks over to him.

"Hey, free apple pie?" He asks her smiling.

"Definitely." She says smiling.

She sits by the counter and they eat again.

"Thanks!" Cassie yells out as they leave the dinner Superman toy in her hands. "I love them." She says to Conner.

"Yeah? There pretty cool." Conner says to her. "We come here all the time."

"We?" Cassie asks, hoping it wasn't with Megan.

"The team." Conner says to her, he gets on the bike.

"That's great." She says as she gets behind him.

…**Mount Justice**

Everybody was already asleep, or in their rooms about to go to sleep. They were in front of the zeta tubes and Cassie looks at him.

"Well, I'm going to-" Cassie starts.

Conner kisses her on the lips for a good minute. "We got interrupted last time." He says to her.

She drops Superman toy grabs him and kisses him, he was a little shocked at first but he puts his hands on her waist and she puts her arms around his neck. If he wasn't going to do it then she was, she ran her tongue along his bottom lip he hesitates and has Wally's voice in his head 'No tongue.' but he couldn't help it. He opens his mouth for her and her tongue darts in slipping across his. He pulls her close to him and she runs her hands in his silky hair.

They didn't hear the zeta tubes but they did hear a throat being cleared. They break apart. Cassie turns red, both Batman and Nightwing were standing in front of them looking at them.

"Not interrupting are we?" Batman asks and starts to walk to past them and to the computer.

"Yes you are." Conner says to him, sure he was Batman and everybody feared him but Conner grew up knowing him he was a surrogate father, or something close to that. He didn't mind if Bats glared at him.

"Sorry Conner didn't mean to crash your date but we need your help." Nightwing says to him and pats his arm.

"I'm gonna go." Cassie says quickly and walks to the zeta tubes.

Conner picks up Superman toy and gives it to her. "I had a good time." Conner says to her.

"Me too." She grabs the toy and he kisses her on the lips and steps away from the zeta tube.

"AW!" Nightwing teases.

Conner rolls his eyes. "I'm going to my room." He starts to walk.

"Hold on." Batman says to him. "We need your super hearing."

"Right." Conner says remembering they needed his help and walks to them both. Nightwing puts up a recording.

It was all static and muffled words it could take a couple of hours deciphering what was happening. After a couple of minutes the recording was over.

"May I?" Conner asks as he takes over the controls in the computer and starts to fiddle with the recording.

Nightwing steps away. "A woman was kidnaped, it's a 911 call. The police can't even identify who it is, hell we can't identify who she is." He says a little frustrated.

"Anything you can get will be helpful." Batman says to him.

"Ok, no problem." Conner says as he continues to play the recording over and over again.

Nightwing didn't want to disrupt him but he had to say something. "I thought we agreed no tongue." He says to Conner.

"I didn't she did." Conner says **not** losing concentration.

"Wow, you should marry that girl." Nightwing says to him.

"Nightwing, let him concentrate." Batman says to him.

"Sorry." Nightwing says. "Give me the details later." He whispers to Conner.

Conner smiles. "Ok, I got it. Here." He moves the sound frequency a bit.

"_My name is Anna."_

"Did you hear that?" Conner asks Batman and Nightwing.

"Anna? Nightwing-" Batman says to him.

"Already cross referencing any Anna disappearing." Nightwing says as he puts up another holo-computer.

"That's not what I meant." Conner says as he moves back to the computer "Alright, I'll slow it down, feed it hertz a bit and we will interpret this as we go."

"That would be a good idea." Batman says to him.

"Ok so just after she says her name…" Conner plays the recording slllooowwwllly… "Name that tune Bats?" Conner asks smirking at him.

"That's a tire skid." Batman says to him.

"RIGHT!" Conner says smiling. "Next up is the 'thumps'."

"Thumps? I only heard one 'Thump'."Nighting says to him, still going over the Anna files.

"Which is why I have super hearing and you don't." Conner smiles at him, Nightwing glares. "It was being covered by her scream. Here" He plays the recording.

"Railroad tracks." Batman says then pulls up a map of Gotham.

"I was gonna say that and I'm not finished now the second that happens the ambient noise changes mostly the engine sound." Conner says to them.

They listen to the sound.

"She's in a car trunk." Batman says to him.

"Right again." Conner says. "Now for the big finish, exactly 3.4 seconds later the trunk is slammed shut BUT the engine sound stays the same until the phone shut off." Conner says explaining with what the sounds are.

"They grabbed the cell phone and left her in the trunk." Batman explains.

"You're the detective, I'm the sound machine. " Conner says to him. "But that would be my guess."

"If they left her there she would have 12 hours to be safe, then she slips into a coma and after 17 she runs out of oxygen." Nightwing says to Batman and Conner.

"What now?" Conner asks them.

"I got an Anna hit." Nightwing says to them on his holo-screen. "Ok so this Anna was abducted out of the Gotham Mall."

"Crossing railroad tracks 20 minutes later." Batman says as he puts in the information in the computer of the Gotham map.

"There Ox Road, those are the only railroad tracks within 15 miles of the mall." Nightwing says as she stands behind Batman.

"That's a big search." Batman says looking at the map.

"Alright, so if this is right." Nightwing says going back to his screen. "Then there should be a surveillance video somewhere in that road." He types in some more. "OK, I hacked the internal security camera of Gotham ATM." He says as he pulls it up next to Conner and taking over the main controls. "OK so it's about 200 miles north of the trail tracks and we know that car pass over the tracks at 1:44 pm speed limit is 35. So we have to assume our kidnapper didn't want to attract attention by speeding….the car should be passing the camera around…umm." He tries to do the math in his head.

Conner press buttons in the computer. "There."

"Show off." Nightwing says to him.

"License plate?" Batman asks.

"863 RCT." Nightwing says.

Batman was already on the zeta tubes leaving."Good work Conner." Batman says to him, Conner smiles.

"Details Tomorrow!" Nightwing yells out then leaves as well.

…**D.C Washington**

Cassie goes to her home.

"Cassie, were where you?" Helena, Cassie's mother asks as she hears her daughter come in.

"Mission." Cassie says to her and goes straight to her room and gets her cell phone out. "Pick up, pick up, pick up." Cassie says to her phone as it rings. "OH my god! We kissed." she says in the phone.

"OH my god!" Barbara yells at her phone. "Details start from the beginning!" She says happy. Getting up from her computer desk and sits on her bed and ready to listen.

"Ok, well we go to the carnival get on a couple of rides then he gets me a Superman toy." She says as she gets the toy and hugs it. "Then we go to the Ferries wheel."

"Aw, that is so cute." Babs says to her.

"I know, he was so great and-"

"Cassie?" Helena asks as she opens the door, without knocking.

"Knock much?" Cassie says to her angry.

"Can we talk about your mission?" She asks her.

"Later I'm on the phone." Cassie says.

"Diana called, asked where you were."

Cassie turns to her. "Um, I guess they didn't tell her." Cassie says thinking fast.

"Oh, really because she only calls when she doesn't know where you are." Her mom says crossing her arms.

"Um-"

"Get off the phone." She says strictly.

"I have to call you back." Cassie says to Barbara.

"Cassandra where were you tonight?" She asks using her full name.

"I was studying." Cassie says hoping she'll fall for it.

"Really, where are your books?"

Cassie sighs. "Ok, I was with friends."

"Normal friends?" She asks, hoping her daughter was out with _normal _people.

"MOM! My friends are normal." Cassie says extremely offended.

"I know you think so, but I think I'd be good for you to get normal friends."

"I was on a date ok." Cassie blurts out, she didn't want another you need normal friends speech. Oh Hera how she hated that speech.

"With who?" She asks surprised/interested. "Is it Ryan Moore?" She says hopeful.

"No, he's a jerk." She says. "It's Conner."

"Conner? Conner who?" Her mom asks.

"Superboy."

"Superboy?" She asks not knowing the name but **Super**man **Super**boy. "Superman's son?" She says shocked.

"Clone, not son." Cassie corrects.

"That doesn't make it any better." She says to her. "I want you to stop seeing him."

"But mom-"

"No but's Cassie you will not date a _clone._"

"Fine!" Cassie yells and stands up from her bed. "I hate you." And she pushes her out of her room.

…

**I've never meet Cassie's mom so I did a quick wiki search, didn't find much. **

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Polyethylene Man-Yes SB can fly, he had Tactical Telekinesis, which means he can also use Heat vision.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I promise I will not disappoint. **

…**Mount Justice**

"Can you believe her, she said that. **Clone** like was the most ugly thing in the world." Cassie says to Barbara.

Cassie had rabbled on for the past hour about how last week her mother wasn't allowing her to date Conner in the kitchen. They were both in civilian clothes just hanging out.

"And she said I wasn't allowed. Like I was a-"

"Child." Barbara finishes her sentence. "You've told me, for the past hour." She says a little tired of hearing her talk. "What are you going to do?" She asks.

"Ignore her." Cassie says simply.

"She's your mother." Barbara says a little shocked.

"I like Conner, besides she's…evil." Cassie says.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Dick asks walking in wearing civilian clothes.

"Cassie's mother is evil." Barbara says to him.

"Why?" Dick asks smiling, girl talk was always much more interesting then guy talk.

Cassie shakes her head a little Babs smirks. "Because she won't like her date Conner."

"Barbara." Cassie whiles.

"Why not?" Dick asks a little angry Conner was his friend/brother.

"Um well-" Cassie starts.

"She doesn't like clones." Barbs says to him.

"Well that just-" Dick starts offended.

"Stupid, Idiotic, Evil?" Cassie says to him.

"What are you going to say to him?" Dick asks her.

"Do I have to tell him?" Cassie asks.

"No." Dick says.

"Yes." Babs says.

They say at the same time then look at each other.

"You're not going to stop seeing him are you?" Dick asks Cassie she shakes her head. "See, why should she tell him if it's only going to bring up problems?" He tells Babs.

"Because lying isn't good, because she doesn't want to start the relationship with lies, because if he found out-"

"He would probably stop seeing her." Dick says to her.

"He would?" Cassie asks.

Dick nods.

"I'm not telling him." Cassie says.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Conner asks as he walks in.

"Nothing." Both Dick and Cassie say at the same time.

"Ok." He says and goes over to a bowl that had banana, apples, and pears then grabs an apple. "Mission?" He asks Dick then bites into the apple.

"Right, come on." Dick says.

They follow him to the briefing room Aqualad waiting for them, he pulls up the computer screen.

"This is last year's united congress organization ministerial conference." Dick says as he pulls up a video of a riot. "Number of groups led planned attacks against the proceedings zero defense among them. Word is they're planning to attend the conference this year in Sao Paulo."

"The Chaplain should be landing in Morocco within the next 48 hours." Aqualad says to them.

"Wait I remember that." Barbara says to them. "I thought he was in prison for stabbing a police officer."

"Released 26 months early." Aqualad says to her. "He obviously had ties to the justice department."

"Intel reports that he will be in Morocco to meet a client." Dick says.

"ID in the client?" Conner asks.

"None that would be your job." Aqualad says to them.

"Undercover?" Cassie asks smiling.

Dick nods. "Your objective is to monitor the meeting ID the client and make sure whatever it is they have plan doesn't happen." Aqualad says to them.

"YES! Undercover!" Cassie yells happy Conner smiles at her.

"Go get dressed." Aqualad says.

…**BLAH BLAH BLAH MISSION FIGHT FIGHT ACTION ACTION...**

"Mission was a success." Batgirl says torn costume.

"Good job team." Nightwing says to them.

"You are dismissed." Aqualad says to them.

Batgirl stretches. "I need a bath." She says walking to the showers.

"Me too." Wondergirl says to her.

"Cassie wait." Conner grabs her hand. "Can we talk?"

"Can I shower first?" Cassie asks not wanting to talk to him, just yet.

"Yeah, sorry." Conner says and let go of her hand.

They leave.

"Something wrong?" Nightwing asks.

"Yeah." Conner says.

"What?" Nightwing asks.

"I don't know." He says and goes to shower as well.

…**Girl's Bathroom**

"So you are going to tell him?" Barbara asks as she takes off her torn costume.

"I don't know, Nightwing is right it will only bring problems." Cassie says and takes off her clothes.

"Ok." Barbara says to her.

Unlike the men's showers the girl's showers had walls on them separating each shower head. They go to the shower next to each other and turn on the hot water.

"Sooo…" Barbara says as she gets under the water.

"I'll tell him." Cassie says as she lets the hot water run in her body.

…**Men's Bathroom**

Conner was in the shower, the water removing all of the dirt from his body.

"What happened?" Dick asks as he gets under the water.

Conner turns to him. "Cassie won't talk to me and I don't know why." he says to him.

"Girls are like that." Dick says to him.

"They are?" Conner asks.

"Yeah, she'll talk to you when she wants to." Dick says running a hand in his hair. "Megan wasn't like that?"

"No she always said was on her mind." Conner says to him grabbing the shampoo bottle and pouring some on his hand then tosses it to Dick he easily catches it and does the same as him.

"Always?" Dick asks not believing him.

"Always, if she was angry, sad, happy, jealous, scared or when she wanted to have sex with me." Conner says bluntly.

Dick stops what he's doing and turns to him. "Really?"

"Yeah, she always told me what she was felling." Conner says washing his body with a soapy sponge.

"Even when she was…" Dick pauses to think of a better word for arousal. "Excited."

Conner looks at him confused. "Yeah, it's normal right?"

"Sure." Dick says and turns back to the shower.

"So, she'll tell me when she wants to?" Conner asks him.

"Yeah don't worry, about it too much." Dick lies.

"Thanks Dick." Conner smiles at him. "There isn't really anybody I can talk to about it."

"What about Superman?" Dick asks, sure he didn't talk to Batman about his girl problems but Superman wasn't Batman.

"I tried when I was with Megan, but he was so weird when I talked to him about sex." Conner says to him. "When we're just catching up with each other and stuff, we're fine. But when it's the heavy, emotional kind of talks, it gets kind of awkward for him."

Dick chuckles. "Superman afraid to talk about sex, that is funny."

Conner laughs, remembering Superman's face. "He would actually turn red." He says to Dick, he laughs. "And then he would stammer." Dick laughs harder.

…

Cassie had asked Conner to talk with him they were in his room, Cassie was looking around his room. At the posters, small trinkets, and pictures, the one with him and Megan caught her eye. He had her arms around her waist looking at each other smiling happy.

"Why did you guys break up?" Cassie asks him looking at the picture.

"Differences of opinions." Conner says to her.

"What kind of differences?" She asks him, looking at him.

"That's between me and her." He says a little coldly.

"Sorry, we've only been on one date." Cassie says. "The exes talk is the fourth."

"I don't know what that means." Conner says to her confused.

"Right." She takes a breath. "Well I told my mother about you, by accident. She doesn't like you."

"She doesn't know me." Conner says shocked how can somebody unlike someone they've never met.

"Actually she doesn't like any of my friends." Cassie says to him. "You know Gordon Godfrey?"

"Yeah, the guy hates heroes…oh." He says understanding what she means.

"Yeah, but she's not as mean about it. She just doesn't get the whole superhero thing." She says sadly.

He pulls her into a hug. "Is there anything I can do?" He asks her.

"Wanna come meet my mom and convince her she's wrong about you and all of the superhero?" Cassie says jokily.

"Definitely." He says as he pulls away and smiles at her.

"I was joking." She says surprised.

"I wasn't." Conner says to her. "I'll go with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"What about Dick, he's good at convincing people to do things." Conner says to her.

"If I were to bring Nightwing home." She says not comfortable using his real name and chuckles. "I think my mother would have a heart attack."

"Oh well what about-"

"No." Cassie says to him. "She'll come around…eventually."

"Ok." Conner kisses her. She tenses at first but quickly returns the kiss he pulls away just when she was about to make the kiss more deep. "We can still be together right?"

"Yeah silly, boy." She puts her arms around his neck. "Just because my mother doesn't approve doesn't mean I stop doing it." She smiles, and he smiles back. "Now kiss me."

He does as he is told and kisses her, he grabs her tight. He could never hold Megan this tight he'd crush her. Cassie does too, she holds him tight she could never be this rough with her other boyfriends she'd break their bones. She pushes him to the bed not breaking the kiss she saddles him and he runs his hands around her back down to her ass and grabs it tight. She smiles into the kiss and she puts her hands inside his shirt caressing his tight abs. Their tongues sliding along each other's, Cassie pulls at his shirt pulling it off and he pulls hers off. They kiss again and he runs his hands on her bare back and she runs her hands on his bare chest, feeling the hot skin, the rip muscles, and she feels him unhook her bra and she pulls away.

"OH MY GOD!" She screams and sits up and covers herself up with her arms, the bra almost falling off.

"I'm sorry." Conner says as soon as she pulls away, thinking he hurt her.

"No not you." She says panting. "It's too fast."

"Ok." He says trying to calm himself down.

She gets up and hooks her bra back on and grabs her shirt putting it on.

"You ok?" He asks her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says looking away from him.

"Sooo." He stands up from his bed and hugs her. "Are we going to finish?" He asks kissing her check.

"No, Conner." She says shaking her head slightly stunned by his question.

"Because it's too fast?" He asks her.

"Yeah, too fast. Slow is good." Cassie says nodding.

"I'm not very good with slow. I usually just close my eyes and jump." Conner says smiling.

"Guess I'm just going to have to teach you." Cassie says smiling.

"Cute." He says, she looks at him confused. "You think you can teach me things."

"I can teach you a lot of things." She says raising any eyebrow.

"I can teach **you** a lot of things." He says and kisses her neck.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" She asks him out of nowhere.

"1." He licks her neck. "You?"

"5." She says to him, enjoying him kissing her neck. "You're very good at that."

He kisses her then brushes his lips on her neck then licks it. His hand slid down so Cassie's fingers were intertwined with his own and he felt Cassie's fingers slip comfortably into his own, her head was swimming with all these raw emotions wanting to throw him back on the bed. He kisses Cassie's mouth lightly again and Cassie's mouth puckered just the slightest against his. Cassie's other hand and fingers were running along Conner's bare arms and she felt the goose bumps under her fingertips.

**Knock**

He pulls away from her making her want more. He had done that _twice_ already, she was starting to hate it. He goes to the door and opens it.

"Hey, I thought you were coming to Smallville with me today." Clark says to him, dressed in white button up shirt and blue jeans with glasses.

"Yeah I just had a mission to do. I'll get my things." Conner says and leaves the door open.

"Hi." Cassie waves at him, blushing.

"Hello." Superman says blinking in confusion as to why she was in Conner's room, and Conner was half naked… "oh" He whisper in understanding what they were doing.

Conner grabs a flannel blue shirt and puts it on then grabs his already packed bag in the closet, puts it on the bed. "Alright I'm ready." Conner says to him button up the shirt. "Come on, unless you want to stay in my room." He says to Cassie.

"Right, I gotta go home anyway." She says smiling.

They both walk out of his room Clark waiting for him, he doesn't bother locking it.

"Ready?" Clark asks him.

"Yeah. I'll see you when I get back." He says and they go to the zeta tubes.

He gives her a quick kiss. "Bye."

"Bye." She says to him smiling.

…**Smallville Kansas**

"So you and Cassie are together now huh?" Clark asks Conner after they get on his truck already waiting for them in the road and start driving to the farm.

Conner looks at him, not knowing where he was going with it. "Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Um, about 6 days now." Conner says to him looking at him.

Clark stops the truck in the middle of the dirt road. "And you're having sex?!" He yells out.

"What?" Conner looks at him confused. "No we haven't had sex." He says calmly.

"Oh, well good, Diana would kill you." Clark says and continues to drive.

"Why would Diana care?" Conner asks him.

"The same reason I care, you're my brother and their sisters." Clarks explains.

"She said she wanted to go slow." Conner says to him.

"Good." Clark says with a small smiling.

"But I don't know what that means." Conner says to him. "I was gonna ask Dick but I'm not sure **he** knows what slow means either."

"Are you asking me for advice?" Clark says surprised, he'd stop asking for advice a long time ago.

"That depends, are you going to give it to me?" Conner asks.

"It probably means she doesn't want to have sex with you." Clark says to him, happy that he was asking for his advice.

"Ever?" Conner says scared, he's had sex it was great, he misses it not that he'd actually say that out loud.

"She just wants to make sure you love her and that it's not just about sex." Clark says to him pulling into the driveway. "Sex is a complex and difficult decision, don't pressure her ok."

"Oh, that makes sense." Conner says.

Clark stops the truck and they get off and Conner grabs his bag then starts to walk to the house.

"MA PA!" Clark yells out.

"Aunt Martha, Uncle John! Were here!" Conner yells out.

…**Washington DC**

Cassie got home and dinner was already on the table, pizza. Her mom was a very busy woman, she didn't have time to cook. She worked with Diana at the White House as an archaeologist identifying magical Greek objects.

"How was your mission?" Cassie's mom asks.

"Fine, we went undercover. It was fun." Cassie says not really excited about it.

"Are you still upset that I won't let you date that boy?" she asks.

"No, I'm just tired." Cassie says to her, obviously lying. "I'm going to bed."

"It's 7." Her mom says.

"I'm going to go study then." Cassie says annoyed opens her door and closes it. "Conner?"

"Hey." He says casually sitting on her bed.

She stands by the door, making sure if her mom wanted to come in she wouldn't. "What are you doing here?" She asks in panic.

"Wanna go play?" He asks her smiling.

"Play? Play where?" Cassie asks still blocking the door.

"Gotham, Dick invited me." Conner says getting up and grabbing her hand.

"I don't think-wait you mean go patrolling."

"Shh." He says putting a finger in his lips. "Don't let Batman hear you say that." He says smiling. "He doesn't like it when I go to Gotham."

"Got it." she says smiling.

"Ok, so you should get dressed." Conner says pushing her to her closet. "Dick needs our help."

"Ok, ok got it." She says she gets her black W shirt and red pants. Then turns to him he was watching her. "Can you turn around while I dress?"

He turns around confused, was she embarrassed to see her naked? He had seen her with her bra, girls are confusing.

"I thought you were in Smallville?" Cassie says to him getting dressed.

"I was, technically I still am." Conner says to her.

"Did you sneak out?" Cassie asks him stunned. Superman's clone, Superman the Boy Scout's clone snuck out of his house.

"Yeah, everybody was already asleep anyway." Conner says to her still turned around.

"Everybody is wrong about you." She finished putting on her clothes and touches his shoulder he turns around, looking at her tilted head, confused. "You're nothing like Superman."

He smiles at her. "Let's go." He goes to the open window.

"Wait." She goes to her bed and puts pillows under her blanket and turns off the lights. "Ok, gets go." She goes out the window. He watches her fly off and turns to the bed, wondering why she did that, then shrugs and goes out the window and closes it she was waiting for him up in the sky.

"My mom is so going to kill me if she finds out." She says to him.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that big of a deal." He says to her.

They fly off.

…**Gotham City**

"What took you so long?" Nightwing asks as soon as Superboy touches the roof top, he was looking through binoculars.

"Went to get back up." Superboy says as he crunches down next to him, using infrared vision.

"Back up?" Nightwing asks then sees Wondergirl besides him. "Oh…ok then."

"Hi." WG says to him.

"Hi. What do you see SB?" Nightwing asks.

"I see 10 bodies, sounds like the deal is almost over." Sb says to him.

"Alright, let's go." Nightwing says to them. "Wondergirl, be careful ok."

"Ok." WG says, not at all offended by the comment, she's heard horror stories about Gotham.

They go in the warehouse WG and SB bust through the ceiling, while they draw the bad guys fire NW takes out the bad guys discreetly.

"Fun right?" Superboy asks her smiling while disarming a bad guy.

"Totally fun!" She says smiling, using her bracelets to block the bullets.

"Hate to break up your latest romantic episode but we are in the middle of something." Nightwing says to them landing in between them both.

"Sorry." They both say then quickly get back to work.

…

"That was soo cool!" WG says to them happy.

While WG rabbled on how awesome it was. NW and SB sat next to each other on the roof top waiting for the cops to come and take the bad guys away.

"I said it ones I'll say it again. You should marry that girl." NW whispers to him.

"She said she wanted to take things slow." SB whispers back to him, he smiles at her.

WG still rabbling on, pacing back and forth.

"Oh, sorry man." NW says to him, SB looks at him confused. "Means she wants to just be friends."

"Superman says she wants to have a real relationship." SB says.

"Oh no sorry buddy she wants to be friends." NW says to him patting him on the shoulder. "You should talk to her."

SB turns to her still rabbling. "Do you just want to be friends?" SB says bluntly.

"Geez man, not now." NW says to him shaking his head.

"What?" WG asks confused, stopping her rabbling.

"You just said-" SB says confused.

"Yes, talk to her in private." NW says to him rubbing his forehead.

"I thought this was a second date." WG says to him.

"Oh, so you don't want to just be friends?" SB asks him.

"No, I like you. If I didn't I wouldn't have made out with you." WG says to him.

"You guys made out?" NW asks him smirking.

"It was awesome." SB tells him smiling.

"Thanks but could you guys not talk about it when I'm right here." WG says to them.

"Sorry." They both say.

"What made you think I just wanted to be friends?" WG asks him.

"He told me." SB says pointing to NW.

"You said you wanted to take things slow, which means friends zone." NW says to her, explaining.

"Well yeah usually that's what it means but I said it **after** he unhooked my bra." WG says blurts out, not meaning to say it like that.

"You unhooked her bra?" NW asks him, he nods not understanding why that was important at the moment.

"I can't believe I just said that to Nightwing." WG says getting red, Nightwing is technically her boss. "I need to stop talking." She says covering her face.

"Go hug her." NW whispers to him.

He gets up from his spot on the roof goes to hug her and she puts her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at dating." SB says to her, still hugging her.

"It's ok, I should have been more specific." WG says to him, still hugging.

"Nah, you were specific enough. He's just not good at dating." NW says to her, standing up.

"That's true isn't it?" Cassie asks him looking at him. "Silly boy." She caresses his check.

"Cops are coming." SB says using his super hearing then letting go of her. "I'm going to go make sure nobody ran away." He says NW who nods and he files off.

"He really is 4 years old isn't he?" WG says to him as he stands beside her.

"Yup." NW says to her, and then his com buzzes. "What's up A?...alright. No I'm not doing anything I'll check it out. Alright later." He says in his com then stands up. "I gotta go. You guys should get going as soon as the cops come, I don't want **your** mom yelling at me." he says then goes to the edge of the building.

"Alright. Bye." She waves at him, then he jumps off.

"We should go." SB says to her flying next to the building.

She smiles at him and they fly up.

…**Washington DC**

They had been making out in her backyard for the past 10 minutes, breaking only to breath. She pulls away from him, hands still inside his back pockets and his hands on her back pockets.

"I have to go inside." Cassie says to him.

"Ok." Conner says and kisses her again his tongue going inside her mouth.

After a couple of more minutes she breaks the kiss. "I really have to go now." She says.

"Ok." He says to her, looking at her.

"I had fun." She says to him smiling.

"Me too." He says to her also smiling.

"Best second date ever." She says giving him a quick peck on the lips then pulls away from him.

"Next time, dinner and a movie." Conner says to her also pulling away, and getting a third date.

"Ok, try calling next time." Cassie says to him grabbing his hand and playing with his hand.

"Got it." He says to her kissing her hand over his.

"Good night." She says to him.

"Good night." He says to her.

She pulls away from him and flies up to her bedroom window open it and gets inside. Conner flies up behind her and waits for her to turn around.

"Go, my mom might see you." Cassie says to him.

He kisses her quickly and files away.

She sighs and lands on her bed smiling happy.

**Knock**

"Go away." She says still smiling.

"Cassie." Her mom opens the door and turns on the lights.

"Well at least you knocked first." Cassie says to her getting under the covers so that she wouldn't see her being in her 'costume'. "What do you want mom?"

"Oh, no I'm just glad you're here considering you snuck out of the house." She says crossing her arms.

Cassie gets out of the bed no longer hiding her costume. "Oh." She says as she starts to get take off her clothes.

"That's all you have to say." She says shocked.

"Busted." Cassie says to her. She had taken off her shirt, pants and sports bra and puts on a long shirt covering down to her thighs.

"You are grounded young lady." Her mom says angry.

"Ok." She says to her getting back in her bed.

"Ok?" She says shocked. "No more missions."

"Ok." Cassie says to her. "I'm going to sleep now, can you close the door and turn off the lights." She says to her.

Helena was still stunned she didn't care that she was grounded. That was so weird. She leaves turning off the lights and closes the door.

Cassie was smiling, best second date ever!

…

**Good? I love Cassie and Conner together.**

**Bad? I hate it Cassie belongs to Tim.**

**Stop writing your ruining Young Justice!**

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks For the Reviews **

**Ch 3**

…**Smallville Sunday **

"Come on…where are they?" Conner asks himself as he crawls around the grass wearing a plain red flannel shirt worn out jeans, and cowboy boots.

He picks up a cow. "MOO!" She yells out scared.

"AH, sorry Cow." Conner says putting down the cow, glasses in his hand. "I've already lost five pairs of these things. One more and uncle is going to-"

"Conner, you ready to learn how to seed the backfield?" Jonathan, Uncle John asks leaning on the wooden fence.

"I thought we already did that." Conner says to him putting on the glasses.

"We **plowed** it. Come on, son. It'll be **fun."** John says to him smiling.

"Seeding a field? I think you and I have a different definition for fun." Conner says to him.

"Pa, come let's get going." Clark says to him as he comes out of the house. "Conner, come help out or no lunch for you." Clark says to him.

They walk off, Conner sighs annoyed then looks up at the sky.

"Conner!" Clark yells out.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Conner whispers then looks at his watch, 11am he sighs again.

Going to be a long day.

…**Washington DC Monday Morning **

Cassie's mom was driving her to school she was wearing a white and blue long sleeve shirt and blue jeans with a red cap on, hair on a pony tail smiling looking out the window. She was still happy about her date with Conner.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" Helena asks her.

"I'll take the bus." Cassie says to her.

"…Male Caucasian standing on top of the Nassif Building threatening to jump…" the radio says.

"You're **not** taking the bus. I'll be back here at-" Her mom starts.

"Be quiet a sec." Cassie says paying attention to the radio and increasing the volume.

"…Police and fire departments are on the scene, but motorists and pedestrians are advised to avoid the Nassif district until rescue teams have cleared the area." The radio continues.

"I have to **go**." Cassie says suddenly.

"Oh **no,** you don't. The police have it under control, young lady." Helena says to her turning off the radio.

"But I could just fly over and grab him then-" Cassie says to her opening the door getting her backpack.

"You are grounded remember. If you were 18 I couldn't stop you…but until then." Helena says to say as Cassie closes the door of the car walking to the school entrance. "Then only place you're going is school."

"Fine." Cassie says ruining her happy mood. Cassie turns around to make sure she was still there.

Helena gets out of the care. "Don't even think about it!" She yells out.

"I wasn't." Cassie lies.

"I'll be back at 3." Helena says to her getting back in the care.

"I'll take the bus!" Cassie yells out.

"Cassie-" Helena warns her.

"FINE! 3!" Cassie yells out.

…**Wednesday**

"New mission." Nightwing says to Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash.

"Yes." Cassie says happy.

"Um, sorry Cassie." Nightwing says to her. "You're mom called she said you're not allowed to be on any mission until she says so."

"What?" Cassie says shocked. "But-"

"You mom called?" Robin asks her.

"Aw man, that is totally embarrassing." Kid Flash says to her.

"Completely." Cassie sighs. "I'll be in the gym." She walks away.

"Mission." NW pulls them away from looking at Cassie.

…**Mission over**

"Hey." Conner says to Cassie when he walks into the living/Kitchen room.

"Hey." Cassie says looks up at him and he sits down next to her on the couch. "This sucks."

He kisses her check. "I know."

"Know any good jokes?" Cassie asks. "Cause I could really use one."

"Um, a grasshopper walks into a bar and the bartender says 'Hey we have a drink named after you.'" Conner says smirking. "And the grasshopper says-"

"You have a drink named Doug?" Cassie finishes the joke for him and smiles at him.

"I was gonna use Phil." Conner says to her she laughs a little.

"Phil is so not as funny as Doug." Cassie says smiling at him.

"I'm very bad at jokes." Conner says to her she laughs.

They hold hands and they stay quiet for a while.

"Dinner and a movie?" Cassie asks him.

"Can I shower first?" He asks her.

"Yeah." She says smiling at him. "I didn't want to say anything but…you stink."

"Hey…it's true." He gets up she laughs and he leaves to shower.

…**Movie theater**

"Olympus has Fallen." Conner says as they walk out of the movie theater.

"Told ya." Cassie says to him.

"Awesome movie." Conner says to her.

"Told ya" She says again smiling.

"Seriously awesome." He says smiling.

"Told ya." She says again.

"Right, dinner." Conner says to her.

"Seriously? You just paid for, movie, nachos, candy, sodas, Large popcorn…and you want to eat dinner?" Cassie asks him.

"Yeah." He says casually.

"Ok." She says smiling then grabs his hand. "So, pizza? Burgers? Chinese? Japanese? Or Mexican?" She asks him.

"Mm, Chinese." Conner says to her holding her hand and walking.

"Ok." She says smiling.

They walk to the House of China, the closest Chinese place in the area. Good thing Happy Harbor was such a small place otherwise…well no biggie they would just fly.

They ate…a lot, Sweet and Sour Chicken, broccoli beef, mushrooms, Fried and Steamed Rice. For desert Fried Biscuits, and pudding. Then get the check and the waitress gives them two fortune cookie.

"You first." Cassie says to him.

"Ok." He cracks it open. "You will be a great success both in the business world and in society." He says then eats the cookie. "Your turn." He says to her.

She opens the cookie. "The one you love is closer than you think." She smiles up at him.

"It does not say that." Conner says. She gives it to him the small paper, he reads it. "Well I hope it means me."

"I hope so too." She says to him, he smiles at her. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"I'll get the check." He says smiling.

…

"That was amazing." Cassie says happy holding his hand walking outside on the sidewalk.

"I didn't know girls could eat that much." Conner says walking besides her.

"You've obviously never seen an Amazon eat." She says smiling. "You eat a lot too."

"Half Kryptonian but Clark eats more than me." He says to her.

"You should see Diana eat that's something extreme." She says smiling.

He laughs and she laughs.

…**BatCave**

Batman had his cowl down while in the computer running something in it.

"Hey." Superman says to Batman as he flies in the cave.

"Hey." Batman says casually not looking up from the computer, not even paying any attention to him. Then after a couple of minutes he stops turns his chair and looks at Superman. "What are you doing here?" He asks him.

"Can't a friend stop by?" Superman asks him, Batman raises an eyebrow. "Right." Superman walks over to him. "Did you know that Cassie and Conner are dating?"

"Yes." Batman turns back around to the computer.

"You didn't tell me because...?" Superman asks him.

"Thought you knew." Batman says to him typing in the computer.

"Well I didn't, and neither does Diana." Superman says to him walking over to him.

"Diana is going to be mad." Was all Batman said to him.

"No, she's going to be pissed." Superman says to him as he stands next to him sitting down. "What should I do?" He crosses his arms.

"I can do many things Clark, stopping two teenagers from dating, is not one of them." Batman says to him.

"I'm sure you could if you tried hard enough." Batman glares a little at him then returns to what he was doing in the computer.

"Did you know that after 6 months Conner and Megan started having sex?" Superman says to him.

"No I did not." Batman says this conversation was starting to get uncomfortable.

"6 Months!" Superman says to him. "When I date-"

"Please don't finish that sentence." Batman says to him.

"Come on." Superman smiles a little. "I'm asking for advice Bruce."

"Master Bruce is not very good at that." Alfred says to him as he walks down the stairs with a tray of tea entering the cave. "Might I ask what kinda of advice you are looking for?"

"Conner and Cassie are dating. I don't think Diana is going to as happy about it as I am." Superman says to him.

"Well, that would be out of my normal kinda of advice but if Cassie and Conner enjoy each other's company I'd hope that you and Miss Diana do not get in the way." Alfred says as he puts down the tray of tea on a table. "I've seen them fight they are very scary children."

Superman smiles and Batman smirks.

"Thank you Alfred." Superman says. "I have to get going to Mount Justice."

"Before you go, tea Master Kent?" Alfred asks.

"Yes, thank you." Superman says.

…**Mount justice**

Conner and Cassie were in the living room him on the couch her on his lap saddling him. Conner gently held both her arms in his hands, one thumb caressing her upper arm in a back and forth motion that tickled slightly and sent small shivers down that whole side of her skin. He liked the way she reacted his other arm then slithered around her waist to the small of her back, his hands roving, exploring, and familiarizing himself with her body.

She explored his body too, and Conner's body was so muscular it was amazing. She snaked her hands up under the hem of his t-shirt to run her palms over the smooth and perfectly chiseled muscle of his chest. Feeling up the flat plain of his stomach and abs, over the slightly convex juncture between his ribs, to caress the toned perfection that is his chest. Her hands were tickled his chest. To show her pleasure he deepened the kiss by letting her slid her tongue in his mouth to let her dominate him.

After exploring his mouth with her tongue she pulls her lips slightly and allowing her short, pink, tongue to dart out experimentally. She flicked it across his bottom lip, and bites it. Conner moans and lets her bite him and she could not help the smile of how submissive he was being.

"HELLO!" Dick and Wally yell out.

They turn around seeing Dick, Wally, Diana and Clark standing at the entrance to the room they obviously hadn't heard them come in, Diana was not happy, Clark, Dick, Wally feeling sorry for them.

"What do you think you are doing?" Diana asks them.

"Making out." Conner says casually to her.

Diana glares. "Your mother told me you were grounded."

Cassie pulls away from him. "Yeah, I was just leaving." She says to her.

"Come on I'll take you home." Diana says to her.

"Bye I had fun." Cassie says to Conner.

"I'm glad." He gets up and gives her a quick kiss. "Bye."

Diana glares again. "Come along Cassie." She says trying not to drag her away from him.

"Ok." She walks to her and waves good bye to him, he waves back.

They leave.

"You guys are getting pretty hot and heavy huh?" Wally says to him smiling as he leans on the couch.

Conner smiles, happy. "Yeah."

"Well cut it out." Clark says to him. "Do you have any idea what Diana is going to do to Cassie and you?"

"We were just making out." Conner says to him. "What's the big deal?" He asks confused.

"Conner-how can I put this in a way you'll understand?" Clark asks, trying to help him understand.

"Diana will castrate you if you go anywhere near Cassie again." Wally says to him.

"Wally." Dick says smacking him upside the head.

"Why does everybody have a problem with us being together?" Conner asks them.

"Everybody?" Dick asks.

"Cassie's mom, Diana." Conner says then points to Clark. "You."

"I don't have a problem with it." Clark says to him. "I just hope you know what you're doing, Amazons can be very protective of their sisters when it comes to men." Clark says to him.

"That's true." Dick says. "Amazons are very anit-men."

"So I can't date her because her sisters might not approve?" Conner asks angry.

"Conner you have to understand that Amazons are-" Clark starts.

"Protective I get it." Conner interrupts crossing his arms

"Warriors and they will kill you if you hurt her." Wally says to him. That wasn't what Clark was gonna say.

"Whatever." Conner says and walks away to his room.

"This is gonna get bad isn't it?" Wally asks them.

"Hey, does Megan know about them?" Clark asks a little concerned about how Megan would react to Conner dating.

"She's still in Mars with J'onn." Wally says to him. "She should be back in about a week, time differences and all that."

"Yeah, but I know what you're thinking it's a bad idea." Dick says to Clark. "Conner broke up with Megan there is no way you could get them back together."

"That was not what I-Why did they break up?" Clark asks curiously.

"Don't know, whenever I ask Conner about he always says-" Dick says.

"Differences of opinion." Wally, Clark and Dick say at the same time.

"I get that too." Clark says a little bit worried.

…**Sky over Washington DC**

"You haven't said a word." Cassie says to Diana as she flies besides her.

"I have no words." Diana says to her.

"Diana-" Cassie starts wanting to explain to her.

"Cassie you have been acting strange the last couple of days I was wondering why and now I know." Diana says to her. "I was hoping it was school or maybe a mission was troubling you but not a boy."

"I like Conner." Cassie says as she stops flying.

Diana stops as well. "I know you do but Amazons do not-"

"Don't want? Have boyfriends? Lovers? Partners?" Cassie says angry. "I like Conner and I will **not** stop seeing him just because you **or** my mother have a problem with it." She flies off in the opposite direction of her house.

"Cassandra!" Diana yells shocked that she yelled at her.

"Don't follow me Diana!" Cassie yells out.

…**Mount Justice**

Cassie knocks on Conner's door after a couple of more knocks he opens the door in his boxers and he had headphones on he was listening to music, but looked sleepy. She then remembered his super hearing problem, he takes off the headphones.

"Cassie?" Conner asks rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Cassie says to him.

"It's ok." He opens the door for her and she goes in. "What's wrong?"

"I yelled at Diana." Cassie says sitting on his bed Wolf goes to her and rubs his head on her shoulder she pats him.

"Oh, well that's ok." He sits beside her. "I yell at Clark all the time." Conner tells her trying to make her feel better.

"I don't, I don't yell at her. I yell at my mom but not her." Cassie says upset.

"You're upset?" Conner asks, not sure if that was what she was feeling.

"Yes, I'm upset." Cassie says annoyed at his question.

"Just making sure." He says then hugs her. She hugs him back no longer annoyed. "Your cold." He says still hugging her.

"I just flew from Washington DC to here. So yeah I'm freezing." Cassie says holding him tightly. "Can I sleep here?" She asks after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah." He pulls away from her. "Do you want a shirt?"

She nods, he gets up and goes to his closet and pulls out an S shirt and gives it to her. She stands from the bed and he automatically turns around she smiles. She takes off her shirt and sports bra and puts on his shirt and takes off her shoes and red pants. The shirt was big on her it almost went down her tights.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Cassie asks him.

"I don't know. Wally said Diana would castrate me if I go anywhere near you." Conner says still turned around.

Cassie chuckles. "Don't worry." She goes over to him and touches his shoulder, he turns around. "I wouldn't let her hurt you." She says smiling.

"Thank you." He says. "She scares me a little."

She giggles then kisses him she grabs his hand and takes him to his bed. They lie down and get under the blanket Wolf lies down by the foot of the bed. Conner lies down face up and puts the headphones back on and turn on his IPod, he puts it on his stomach hand on it keeping it still.

Cassie gets close to him putting her hand on top of his on his stomach and her head near his laying down on his pillow. She smiles, if any boy found himself near a girl like this he would try to make a move he wasn't even flinching or trying to cuddle with her. She kisses his check and goes to sleep.

…**Batcave**

"I can't find her, where could she be?" Diana asks Bruce as she paces in the cave.

"Have you tried Mount Justice?" Bruce asks her as he crosses his arms while sitting in the chair wearing sweat pants, slippers, no shirt but a robe on.

"No…I pray to Hera she's not there." Diana says to him, looking around the cave at all of the souvenirs.

"Why is it so bad that they be together?" Clark appears out of nowhere.

"Amazons do not need men to care for them." Diana says to him in a self-righteous kinda of way.

"I was going to sleep and if you-"Bruce starts.

"First of all Cassie is not an Amazon not really. Second-" Clark says to her, ignoring Bruce.

"Cassie **is** an Amazon, and if you think otherwise than-" Diana interrupts Clark angry that he would think that.

"Conner and Cassie-" Clark interrupts Diana.

Bruce gets up from his chair knowing it was getting a little out of control. "Ok I think we should-"

"There is no Cassie and Conner they are simply-" Diana interrupts Bruce.

"Would you let me finish?" Clark says to Diana angry.

"They are not-" Diana says to him just as angry.

"Diana Clark you need to take a breath and-" Bruce says to them.

"What I need is for Clark to tell Conner to get away from Cassie!" Diana yells at them.

"Don't be so naïve Diana if you think Cassie and Conner will listen to us than you obviously don't know them very well!" Clark yells at Diana.

"Clark is right!" Bruce yells as he gets in between them both.

"Bruce!" Diana says shocked.

"If Cassie and Conner want to be together telling them otherwise will only want them to do it more." Bruce says to her, calmly.

"Fine." She says taking a breath. "What do you propose we do?" Diana asks him.

"Nothing." Bruce says to her.

"I can't do that, her mother is having a panic attack and when my mother finds out." She pauses and looks at Clark. "She'll want to test him."

"What do you mean test him?" Clark asks her.

Diana smiles a little. "Just to prove he is worthy of being a partner to an Amazon."

"I don't like where this is going." Clark says suspicions.

"It's only fair." Diana says to him. "Don't you think Bruce?"

"Um…" He looks at Clark then at Diana then thinks for a moment. "Yes it seems fair."

"I'll tell my mother and Helena. I'll have to tell Cassie as well." Diana says happy and leaves.

Clark glares at Bruce a little. "Don't look at me like that." Bruce says to him. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

…**Morning-ish**

Conner woke up to being kissed on his chest. He blinks a couple of times then looks at Cassie kissing his chest and smiles.

"Good morning." Conner says and Cassie looks up at him.

"Morning." Cassie says to him smiling. "I have the perfect idea for a fourth date."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Conner asks her.

"Dancing." Cassie says still smiling.

"Dancing?" Conner asks not liking the idea. "Ok where?"

"I don't know, I can ask Barbara. I'm sure she knows a place."

"I can't dance." He says honestly.

"That's ok, I'll teach you." Cassie says smiling.

"Ok."

"First I'll need clothes, I can borrow some of Babs." She sits up. "Mind if I keep the shirt?" She asks.

"Go for it, it looks better on you anyway." He says to her smiling.

She saddles him and he looks up at her stunned. She puts her hands on his bare chest and lends down to the crook of his neck, kissing it. Conner groans, he puts his hands on her back pulling her closer to him she licks his neck and he runs his hands on her back.

"Do you like it?" She asks him.

"Yes." He says as she continues to lick, suck and kiss his neck. He puts a hand under her shirt and she feels his hand go up near her breast but he pauses on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" She asks him as she sucks on his earlobe.

"You said slow." He says as he rubs her abs with his thumb.

She smiles. "Silly boy, you can touch my breast." She says giving him permission.

"Ok." He says and puts his hand on her breast then starts to massage it.

Cassie groans she shouldn't love his obedience as much as she does, he flips them over so that he was on top then puts a knee in between her legs and pulls up her shirt up and lends down kissing her breast then sucks on her nipple.

"Is this ok?" Conner asks her nipple still in his mouth.

"Yes." Cassie whispers in pleasure.

He cups one of her breasts he begins licking and biting and kissing her other breast while rubbing the other in his hand, rolling one nipple between his fingers as he swirls his tongue around the other. She moans as he pauses and his warm breath rolls over her skin. Then he slides his warm tongue along the underside of her mound before pressing a wet kiss there.

He nibbles on her skin a little and her lips part, except she didn't realize that she'd moaned until he actually bites her and she moans louder. He does it again as his other hand absently falls over her other breast and squeezes tentatively and then circles his tongue around her nipple as he rolls her other nipple a little harder.

"Con-," she moans, and then interrupts herself with a gasp when he gives another small bite the same time he squeezes her other breast again. He pulls away from her and sits at the edge of the bed.

"What the hell!?" She yells at him. "I was enjoying that."

"I know, but you said slow." He says to her covering his face with his hands. "And what I was thinking about doing is not slow." He says to her, trying to calm down and puts his hands on his knees.

She gets up kisses his bare back then puts her arms around his torso hands touching his abs. "Thank you." She says to him, realizing that he was being considered of her feelings.

"You're welcome." He says to her sighing and puts his hands on hers. They stay like that for a while she kisses his back every once in a while. Then he says. "I'm gonna go shower."

She giggles knowing he was still felling hot for her. "What me to join you?" She asks jokily.

"Not at the moment." He says and stand up grabs a new pair of boxers and leaves to the boy's showers.

"What do you think Wolf?" she asks the giant white wolf on the bed. He looks up at her. "You think I should put out?" he blinks at her. "Yeah, I don't either, but you've seen him, he's totally hot, and a great kisser." She runs a hand on his back, he wags his tail she smiles then looks at the picture of Conner and Megan. "I wonder why he broke up with her." she looks back at Wolf still waging his tail. "You know why they broke up don't you? Was it bad?" she asks him. "I'm talking to a Wolf…ok, I'm ganna go shower."

…

They eat out for breakfast. Cassie was wearing Conner's S shirt with her red pants and shoes. Conner was wearing a plain white V-neck shirt with a black vest that he borrowed **not** stole from Dick, his own jeans and boots.

"You're going to eat me out of my money." Conner says to her.

She had eaten almost 15 pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausages, and bacon . "Sorry." She says to him.

"It's ok." He says to her smiling.

"Well that's what you get for dating an Amazon." She says to him.

"I thought we were…never mind."

"What?" she asks him drinking orange juice from a straw.

"Well I thought we were together." Conner says to her.

She looks at him confused. "We are together."

"Right but I we were boyfriend and girlfriend." Conner tells her a little hesitant thinking that it might have been too fast.

She smiles. "Yeah boyfriend and girlfriend is about right."

"Ok, just making sure." He says to her continues to eat his scrambled eggs.

"I think you should meet my mother." Cassie says to him.

"I though your mother didn't like me." Conner says to her.

"I think you can convince her." she says to him smiling. "We're throwing a surprise birthday party on Saturday." She starts to tell him. "Just some of my friends, a little bit of family, people from her work maybe 10 or-"

"I'll be there." He says to her. "Any present ideas?"

"I've got a couple."

Conner looks at her and then at his watch. "I have to go somewhere." He stands up.

"I'll go with you." She says and quickly eating the last of her pancake.

"I don't think you'll like it."

"Let me be the judge of that." She says as she wipes her mouth and drinks the last of her orange juice.

"Alright." He puts down money in the table. "Come on we're flying, I have to be there in 10 minutes." He says to her.

…**Mount Justice**

**Knocking**

"Conner? Open up." Clark says as he continues to knock on Conner's door.

"They are nowhere to be found." Diana says as she walks towards him. She had already search the cave...twice already, the first time with Clark.

He didn't want to use his super hearing in case they were doing something…together. "Alright Conner I'm coming in." he opens the door.

The bed was made, Wolf was laying down right in the middle he looks at Clark yawns then gets off the bed stretches and starts walking outside.

"They are not here." Diana states the obvious. "Where could they be?" She asks him.

"I'm not sure."

…**Ivy town**

"You have a class? Why didn't you tell me?" Cassie asks as she walks in the giant room with a lot of seats. "Wow it's just like in the movies." She says as she looks around.

"I don't I have a biology lecture exam." Conner says as he walks next to a short black hair girl. "Hey Wendy, got a pencil?" He asks her.

"Conner where the hell where you, I thought you were going to-" Wendy starts then sees the pretty blond, wearing **his** shirt. "Hi."

"Hi." Cassie says to her waving.

"This is Cassie, Cassie Wendy." Conner introduces them.

"I'm his girlfriend." Cassie says to her smiling. Wendy looks at her stunned. "It's new."

"Oh wow…" Wendy turns to Conner still stunned. "Well…" She was going to say if Megan knew but that would be weird. "Do you need a scantron?" she asks instead.

"Yeah." He turns to Cassie. "Do you want to sit tight or you can-?"

"I can stay?" She asks him.

"Yeah." Conner says casually then sits next to Wendy.

"Cool." She sits down next to him.

Wendy gives him a green scantron and a pencil out of her backpack. "Thanks Wendy."

She lends close to him. "We have to talk about this later." She whispers.

"What about?" Conner asks not understanding.

Wendy scoffs. "You are such a boy." She says to him.

"Alright! Everybody here? Good." A man with white hair comes into the room. "Pass these to the class." He says to a student in the front and he start passing them back to everybody else.

"Do NOT I repeat DO NOT write on my exam…" He sits down on his desk and pulls up his laptop. "You have until the end of class."

"Ok that guy is rude." Cassie whispers to Conner.

"Shh I'm concentrating." Conner whispers back as he starts to read his test.

"Sorry." She puts her elbows on the table and looks around everybody reading quietly except for the pencil bubbling in the scantrons.

…

"That was intense." Cassie says to Conner as they walk out.

"It was pretty easy." Conner says as they walk.

"Said the genius." Wendy says to him. "Quick question surface of a lung is…?"

"Visceral pleura." Conner answers her question.

"Damn I put Visceral **pericardium**." Wendy says sighing.

"Pericardium means heart." Conner explains.

"…I knew that." She says thinking about it. It had the word **cardi** in it cardio=Heart _duh_. "So Cassie do you have a class?" she asks her.

"No, I'm in high school…skipping at the moment." Cassie says to her, she had forgotten about school.

"You're in high school?!...Wow that's just…wow." Wendy says speechless. "How old are you?" she asks curiously hoping she was at least 18 or 17 and that her birthday was this month.

"16, I'm a Junior I skipped the second grade." She says smiling, and grabs Conner's hand and smiles at him. "You're not the only genius." She says to Conner.

"Right well…" Wendy says a little weirded out by the giant age difference as they exit the building. "I have a class. See you later."

"Bye Wendy, I owe you a scantron." He says to her.

"That's 50 cents Kent!" She yells out at him jokily. "You better pay me back!" She yells out as she walks away.

"I like her." Cassie says to him.

"I like her too." Conner says to her. "Come on, I want to take you somewhere."

…**Park**

"I've haven't been in a park in the longest time." Cassie says as she swings in the swing set back and forth.

"Yeah? I bring Wolf all the time mostly at night parents get scared kids love him though." Conner says to her as he swings besides her she smiles.

"Soooo you and Wendy." She starts, he looks at her. "Did you two ever…you know?" she looks at her confused. "Get together?" he still looked confused. "Date, did you guys ever date.

"No, she's a friend. We've been friends with her since high school." Conner says to her.

"Ok good." She smiles happy. "After this we have to go to Babs house."

"Ok, come on." He takes her hand and they go to the monkey bars. He jumps up does a turn and puts his legs up locking them up on the monkey bars, his shirt/vest fall reviling his abs on his awesome stomach. "Come on its fun." He says to her.

Even upside down he looked hot, she kisses him on the lips. "Um how about I just hang around." She jumps up her legs dangling. He puts his hands on her stomach and tickles her. "NO! I'll fall!" she yells out laughing.

He continues to tickle her making her laugh more. "I love your laugh." He says to her as she continues to laugh. She drops down on her butt. "You ok?" he asks her only a little worried.

"You'll pay for that." She says to him get up and tickles him.

"Oh no no." he drops down on his back.

She laughs harder gets down on her knees and kisses his forehead. "You ok?"

"Peachy." He says to her.

She laughs at him and he laughs at himself.

…**Gotham City**

"Hi Mister Commissioner, is Barbara home?" Cassie asks as he opens the door.

"Um yes." Jim hesitates when he sees the boy. "Upstairs." He says to her as he opens the door for her.

"Thanks." Cassie says to him, she goes inside. "I'm Cassie by the way, girl in a date crisis, this is my date and currently my boyfriend." She points to Conner. "Conner."

"Hi." Conner says to him, he'd never met him before, or spent any time with Barbara only Batgirl and in the superhero world there are usually major differences.

"Babs in her room?" Cassie asks just to make sure.

"Yes." Jim says to her. Cassie goes up first and Conner follows up the stairs. "No boy's allowed." He grabs his writs. Conner looks at him as if saying 'Really you're trying to stop me?' Jim did not like that.

"It's ok, I wouldn't be long." Cassie says and kisses his forehead and starts walking up. Conner goes back down and Jim lets him go.

"Come on kid, let's talk." Jim says to him and motions for him to sit on the couch in the living room. They're quiet for a while, having a staring contest.

…**Upstairs**

"I don't think your dad likes Conner." Cassie says to her as she sits on the bed.

"My dad doesn't like any boy." Babs says to her as she looks inside her closet looking for dancing clothes. "Especially that good looking."

"Why not?" Cassie asks her.

"That's the way dads are, protective." Babs says as she keeps looking in her closet.

"Wouldn't know." Cassie says to her.

"Right." Babs says to her. "Sorry."

"Anyways…Conner and I went to second base." Cassie says changing the subject.

"Yeah?" Babs asks her. "How was it?" She asks.

"So great really great completely great." Cassie says remember the morning she and Conner had.

"Sounds great." Babs says as she pulls out a short denim skirt then a red dress. "OK skirt or dress?" she asks as she lets her look at them.

"Skirt." Cassie says to her and points to the short denim skirt.

"Ok." She throws her the skirt puts away the dress and looks for a shirt. "And your mother?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her or Diana since I ditched her up in the sky." Cassie says to her.

"Is that why you're wearing **his** shirt." Babs asks her smirking.

"Maybe." She says smiling coyly.

"You have become a real rebel Cassandra Sandsmark." Babs says to her. "Shirt?" Babs asks her as she pulls out a black Sexy chic halter with tie back. "Go put it on." Babs says to her.

She takes off her clothes in front of Bab.

…**Downstairs**

"So, you and Cassie are together?" Jim asks him starting the interrogation.

"Yes." Conner says simply.

"Where did you met?" Jim asks him.

"Our…parents know each other." Conner says referring to Diana and Clark.

"And how do you know Barbara?" Jim asks him.

"I don't really, Cassie knows her." Conner says to him.

"How old are you?" Jim asks him.

"Um…" Conner hesitates he was about to say 4.

"Forgot how old you are?" Jim asks him raising an eyebrow.

"20." Conner says to him, he is 20…at least that what his license says.

"Aren't you a little old for Cassie?" Jim says/asks him.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Conner says coldly.

"And why exactly are you here?" Jim asks him protective.

"Cassie needs dancing clothes." Conner says to him. "I'm not sure what that means."

"Oh you're going dancing?" Jim asks a little interested.

"Cassie's idea." Conner says to him.

"Girls are like that." Jim says to him, Conner looks at him confused. "They like to dance and they'd do anything to get us men to go."

"Including dressing very provocatively." Barbara says overhearing there conversation.

"Wow." Conner says as he sees Cassie.

"Hi." She says smiling. She was wearing a black Sexy chic halter with tie back and a short denim skirt.

He gets up and goes to her. "Nice shoes." He says referring to the black converse shoes.

"I'm not wearing high heels."

"That's ok I think if you where you'd be taller than me." he says to her.

She smiles at him. "Come let's go." She grabs Babs and hugs her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome…" she lets her go. "Go have fun."

"Thanks Barbara." Conner says to her.

"No problem Conner."

They both leave out the door.

"Does Cassie's mother know she's dating a 20 year old?" Jim asks his daughter.

"20?" Bab's says confused. "Conner isn't oh yeah…" Jim looks at her. "Yeah he's 20 her mom's ok with it." she says quickly covering her mistake. Dick always calls Conner his baby brother Dick is 18 so saying that Conner was 20 was weird.

"Barbara is he 20 years old?" Jim asks her, he's a police officer snooping was his job. "He doesn't look like he's 20."

"Yeah of course he is, you should see his brother they look exactly alike." Barbara says to him.

"Barbara-"

"Dad he's a good guy, trust me there is absolutely nothing to worry about him." Barbara says to him. "I have to go study now." She kisses him. "Good night daddy."

"Good night sweetheart." He says back.

…**Club**

"Come on let us in." Cassie says to the bouncer.

"Sorry girly girl no kids allowed." The very big very mean looking bounder says to her.

She sighs this was the 3rd club they tried to get in. All of the bounders said the same thing 'No kids allowed'.

"Please." Cassie says to him.

"Get out of here." The bouncer puts a hand on Cassie shoulder about to push her.

Conner grabs his hand from her shoulder and puts pressure at it the bouncer yells out in pain and gets down on his knees.

"You're going to let us in or I'm going to crush your hand." Conner says to him.

"Fine!" The bouncer yells out. "Go!"

"Thank you." Cassie says and walks over him.

"Don't touch my girlfriend." Conner says and let him go.

"That was so cool." She says smiling at him.

"Glad you enjoyed it." They enter the club, music blaring. "Can we go home?" he says as he looks around the place around the club and all of the people dancing.

"Don't chicken out on me now. Come on." She pulls at his hand and they go deeper into the club passing people dancing. The techno thrum actually hurt his ears. "Dance with me." She says smiling.

Conner let himself be taken to the floor, hand in hand with the blonde girl. Cassie ground up against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulls him down for a quick kiss he smiles, suddenly it wasn't that loud. She kisses him again and he reacts, strong arms curling around the tiny waist, pulling her hips against his.

Lips met, tongues touched each other's deepening the kiss even more. Her hands buried in his silky black hair. She breaks free of the kiss, panting mere inches from his lips. The mass of people still moving frantically around them to the beat of the loud techno music the speakers were blaring.

She pulls away from him and starts to dance to the music she looked beautiful he looked clumsy and awkward she laughs a little and he stops trying to dance. She placed her hands on his hips, he follows her movements from left to right, music beating the rhythm in their ears.

"Relax." She whispers in his ear.

He continues to follow her movements closing his eyes relaxing. After a couple of minutes she pulls away for a breath and kisses him on the lips again. Soon she slipped her tongue in Conner's mouth and slid her hands around his waist and grabbed his butt cheeks tight he gasps and moans from his girlfriend advance.

He pulls away and smiles at her. "You have a nice butt." She says to him.

He looks at her about to kiss her but sees the bouncer from before and sees two other very angry a lot more muscular bouncer looking men and walking towards them.

"We have company." Conner says to her.

"What?" she asks confused.

"Over there." He says he motions with his head.

She turns around and shrugs. "We can take them."

"If we do that than they'll know who we are." Conner says to her.

"Ok what do you suggest?"

"Exit's is this way." He says to her and grabs her hand and pulls her close so that he wouldn't lose her in the crowd of people dancing.

"How do you know where the Exit is?" Cassie asks him curiously.

"The first thing I do when I walk into a room, is look for the Exits." Conner says passing people.

"Seriously?" She asks getting near the Exit door.

"You don't?" He asks her as he opens the door.

"No I do-" she starts and gets interrupted by him pushing her to the ground.

She yells out, a bouncer looking guy was waiting for them Conner turns to him and he pulls out a gun out about to shot Conner kicks the gun away from him and it goes off Conner punches him in the face. He quickly grabs the gun and crushes it then throws it away.

"You shouldn't play with guns." Conner tells him. He grabs Cassie by the hand and pulls her up. "You ok?"

"Yeah." She says as she looks at the guy now in the ground bleeding. "That was…amazing."

"Come on lets go." They run.

"How did you know he was going to be there?" Cassie asks as she runs with him.

"Infrared vision." He says to her then they turn in an alley way. "Come on let's fly."

They fly up. "But seriously how do you just do that?" She says still surprised by how quickly he did all of that.

"It's part of the job as a superhero." Conner says to her.

"Well you where amazing."

"You said that already." He says.

"Well you are." She says. "I'm feeling very inadequate around you."

"Don't worry you'll be better than me soon enough." He says to her.

"That's sweet." She says to him.

"You don't come to Gotham much do you?" He asks her.

"No not really." Cassie says.

"You have to keep your eyes open. Did you know that Clowns kill here?" He says to her.

"Yeah I do." She says smiling a little she grabs his hand. "I had fun."

"Yeah?" He asks her, not sure if she was kidding or not.

"Yeah." She pulls at his hand and they stop in midair.

They kiss.

…**Gotham**

"So you don't know where they are?" Superman asks Nightwing.

"Nope sorry." Nightwing says as he jumps from rooftop to rooftop.

"We've been looking for them all day. I'm getting worried." Superman says to him as he flies next to him.

"I got an idea Batgirl might know, she and Wondergirl are friends." He stops jumping. "Let me give her a call."

"Thank Nightwing." Superman says as he lands on the rooftop in front of him.

"Batgirl?"

"Yes Nightwing?"

"Have you seen Wondergirl or Superboy?" he asks her.

"Oh…um." She hesitates to tell him where they are.

"Superman and Wonderwoman have literally been searching the world." Nightwing says to her.

"Well…they went on a date." Batgirl says to him.

"They went on a date." He tells Superman.

"Where?" Superman asks Nightwing.

"Where?" Nightwing asks Batgirl.

"I don't know, Wondergirl said she wanted to dance." Batgirl tells him.

"Wondergirl wanted to dance." Nightwing tells Superman.

"So what? A club? A party?" Superman asks him.

"You sure they didn't say where they'd be?" Nightwing asks her.

"Yeah, just that they wanted to dance." Batgirl says to him.

"Batgirl doesn't know where." Nightwing says to him.

"Ok thanks Nightwing, tell Batgirl I said thanks too." Superman says to him.

"Alright sorry I couldn't do much to help." Nightwing says to him.

Superman smiles. "Still thanks." He says to him then flies off.

As soon as he doesn't see any blue and red he pulls out his cell phone and calls Superboy ring ring ring ring.

"What's up?" Superboy says as he picks up his phone.

"What's up? What's up?!" Nightwing says angry. "Superman and Wonder woman have been looking for you! Where the hell are you?" he asks him.

"Right behind you." Superboy says to him.

He turns around and sees Superboy and Wondergirl.

"Hi Nightwing." Wonder girl says to him, still in a halter top and skirt.

"Don't 'Hi Nightwing' me young lady." Nightwing says to her angry. "I lied to Superman, Batman, and Wonder woman. You have no idea how hard that is."

"Sorry Nightwing." Wondergirl says ashamed of herself.

"Come Wing don't blame her, it was my fault." Superboy says to him.

"Yeah well Wonder Woman and-is that my shirt?" Nightwing asks looking at Superboy's shirt and vest looking very familiar to him.

"It was her idea." Superboy says to him.

"What the hell have you guys been doing?" Nightwing asks. "Oh crap." He says all of sudden. Superman and Wonder woman where coming over and land on the rooftop. "I found them." Nightwing says to Superman hoping he'd buy it.

He doesn't. "Thanks Nightwing." Superman says sarcastically to him, sounding slightly angry.

"Sorry we didn't mean to cause trouble." Wondergirl says to them.

"You skipped school, how do you think your mother is right now?" Wonder woman asks her.

"I'm sorry but-"

"No, you have been disrespectful and-"

"Stop it." Superboy says to her, interrupting her in midsentence. "If you have a problem with me and Cassie being together guess what? We don't care and if we did we'd have ask for your opinion a long time ago." Wonder woman looks at him stunned, Superman smiles a little.

"Yeah." Cassie says to her grabbing Conner's hand, she was really nervous.

"Well if that's how you feel than…" she pauses. "You should talk to your mother."

"Yeah Conner's meeting her on Saturday, her birthday party." Cassie says to her smiling.

"That's a good idea." Wonder woman says to her.

"Ok well…" Cassie turns to Conner. "I should go home, my mom is probably freaking out."

"Ok." Conner says to her then lends down for a kiss. "Bye."

"Bye."

…**.**

**I read somewhere that the reason the producers and writers of the show didn't put Cassie and Conner together was the age difference. I say screw age difference they would have amazing kids. **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4**

…**Mount Justice Conner's room**

"So what do you think?" Conner asks Dick as he sits in the middle of Wally and Dick his back against the headboard.

"I don't know. I never had to give anybody like her a present." Dick says to him as he also sits against the headboard like Conner on his bed watching Tv the discovery channel all three boy's hated watching people shows unless it was a sport.

"Cassie said she was simple, this is simple right?" Conner asks him showing him the massage/spa gift certificate sitting next to him.

He looks at it. "Yeah its simple, too simple if you ask me." Dick says to him.

"It's for an hour plus manicure and pedicures afterwards." Conner explain. "Apparently women like that." He pauses. "What do you think Wally?" Conner asks him as he sits next to him and shows him the gift.

Wally looks at it while he lays down on the bed, head on a pillow. "I have no idea." Wally says to him and continues to play in his DS.

"You guys suck." Conner pouts.

"If you don't give it to Cassie's mom can I give it to Artemis? She would love it." Wally says to him. "She keeps saying that she needs a day off."

"What else did you get her?" Dick asks him.

Conner sits up and grabs the bag that was lying at the foot of the bed. "I got her…a picture frame, a shirt Cassie pick it out, and a new Archaeology tools."

"Give her the Archaeology tools." Dick says to him.

"Is that simple?" Conner asks him.

"No." Wally says to him.

"Did I mention that you guys suck?" Conner asks him.

"Relax the party isn't until Saturday." Wally says to him still playing on his DS.

"It's Friday you idiot." Dick says casually to him paying more attention to the Tv then him.

"Oh…panic then." Wally says.

Conner sighs. "What do I-? Aw look at the cute wolf, Wolf." Conner says Wolf barks out as he lies down on the floor and Wally presses pause at the game and looks at the TV. The main reason they were in Conner's room and not in the living room, Wolf wasn't allowed in the living room after he chewed the coffee table.

"Maybe you should give her Wolf." Wally says to him joking.

"I am not giving her Wolf." Conner says serious voice.

"It was a joke." Wally says to him.

"Very funny." He says not meaning it at all.

Dick chuckles. "Aw look she's feeding her baby cubs." He says as he watches the tv.

They continue to watch the wolves about documentary completely forgetting about the presents.

…**Saturday**

"You look great." Dick says to him as he lends him **another** shirt. This time dark blue polo shirt it made his eyes look bright and shiny.

"I don't like it." He turns to Dick. "Can't I wear that black one?" He asks him.

"No." Dick tells him forcefully. "You're meeting her mom you have to look decent and not at all threatening."

"Fine." Conner says annoyed. "But I'm wearing my leather jacket." He grabs the black jacket from Dick's bed.

"After all of this is over, I'm making you go clothes shopping. I'm tired of you borrowing my stuff." Dick says to him.

"Don't be a girl." He puts on his jacket in one swift move.

"Man," Dick looks at Conner putting on the collar correctly. "You have got to be a mother's worst nightmare."

"I thought that was you." Conner says smirking.

"When did you get a sense of humor?" Dick asks him smiling.

"Cassie's been teaching me." Conner says as he gets the present from the bed wrapped in blue with dark gold swirly design wrapping paper.

"So what did you get her?" Dick asks him.

"Picture frame." Conner says.

"Good. You better get going." Dick tells him.

"No worries I'm flying, besides Cassie wants me there early so that I'll get to meet her school friends." He looks over at Dick. "You sure you don't want to come? She told me Barbara is going to be there." He says to him.

"Me and Babs aren't-I'm fine thanks." Dick says to him.

"Alright, later." Conner opens the door.

"Good luck." Dick calls out as he leaves.

"Thanks." Conner says to him.

…**D.C Washington Cassie's house**

"Thanks for being here early." Cassie says to him as she grabs a whole bunch of decorations.

"You told me to be here early, you didn't tell me that you hadn't done anything." Conner says to her.

"Sorry." She kisses him on the lips. "Can you use your superspeed to put them up?"

"Cassie-"

"Pleaaassseeee." She says hugging him.

"Alright, tell me where to put them." He says caving in.

"Ok."

…**minutes later**

Everything was put up in the backyard the banners, balloons, put out extra tables then put tablecloths on the tables that said Happy Birthday and done!

"Now what?" He asks her.

"We have 30 minutes-" She kisses him. "What do you think we should do?"

He kisses her. "I got a couple of ideas."

"Yeah?" she puts her arms around his neck. "Does it involve making out?" she says smiling.

"Oh yeah a lot of making out." He says to her smiling.

She grabs his hand and leads him upstairs to her bedroom. "What if people start coming?" he asks her.

"Good thing you have super hearing." She says as she opens the door to her room.

He looks around her room she takes off his leather jacket for him. "Cassie don't." he says to her.

"It's fine." She drops it down on the carpeted floor.

She runs her hands around his stomach and chest then around his shoulders feeling all of the muscles in his body. She kisses him passionately her tongue slips on his mouth. He doesn't make a move she does she pulls him close to her and grabs his butt, the only thing he does is move his tongue around hers, then they pull apart for breath.

"You look good by the way." Conner says to her.

"Thanks." She says smiling. She was wearing an elbow red shirt a black skirt and black knee high boots. "You look good too." She says smiling.

"Dick says I need to go buy clothes." Conner says.

"I'll help you shop." She says as she puts her hands under his shirt running her hands on his abs.

"Good cause I have no idea how to shop." He says his hands on her hips. She was about to kiss him again when he pulls away. "There is someone at the door." He says.

"What?" She asks then waits for a while there was no knock. "I don't hear anything."

**Knock**

He smiles. "How do you do that?" She asks him.

"Super hearing, remember." He says to her.

"You are so cool." She says kissing him he gets down and picks up his jacket then she takes his hand. "Come on."

He follows her down the stairs hand in hand and she opens the door he puts on his jacket.

"Hi." Barbara says and walks in.

"Hi." Cassie says she hugs her.

They walk outside."I came early so I can-wow you guys finished already." Barbara looks around all of the decorations were put up. She turns to look at them. "You have lipstick." She says to Conner as she rubs her own cheek to tell him.

Cassie turns to Conner and she rubs her thumb on his cheek taking off the lipstick. "You can put the food out if you want." She says to Barbara.

"I'll go do that." Babs says and walks to the kitchen.

…

After a couple of more minutes everybody else started coming putting the presents in the present table, it was starting to get full. People took their sets started getting hungry so they started getting food. Mexican food, Helena's favorite type of food fajita (chicken and beef) strips, beans , rice, tortillas, and guacamole.

"This is my boyfriend." Cassie says for the 10th time smiling. Conner stands besides her grabbing her hand smiling at her.

"What does your mom say?" A girl friend form school asks.

"Oh you know my mom no means stop doing it or I'll keep yelling at you until you stop doing it." Cassie says to her.

"Your mom is coming." Conner says, using his super hearing.

"Ok." Cassie says smiling. "Everybody lets go inside my mom is coming." She says they go inside the house and wait turns off the lights.

Helena walks inside the house caring papers.

"SURPRISE!" They all yell out.

"AHH!" Helena drops her things.

Everybody laughs. "Mom are you ok?" Cassie asks her giggling as goes over to her. "So happy birthday." She says as she helps her get her things.

"I completely forgot." She says to Cassie smiling. "Thank you sweetheart." They get up papers in hand. "Thank you all of you." She looks around to all of the people around her.

Cassie motions for Conner to come over. "Mom this is Conner, Conner this is my mom."

"Hi." Conner says politely.

"Hi." Helena says as she looks at him. "I'm going to take my things to my study." She looks at everybody. "I'll be right back."

"It'll be fine." Cassie tells Conner.

…

Helena avoided Conner and Cassie like the plague until they all sat down for food.

"I'm thinking of making my next car a hybrid." Helena says to a girl friend form work.

"You should I have one." Her friend says back.

"Does that mean that I have the one you have now?" Cassie asks her mom who was sitting in front of her, Conner besides her.

"No." Helena says quickly.

Cassie pouts. "What do you think Conner?" She turns to her boyfriend smiling, he looks at her eyes slightly wide. "About getting a hybrid car?" she asks him encouraging him to talk.

Helena looks at him. "Yes what do you think?" she asks him.

Conner looks at her. "Well…considering the rapid growing demand for fuel in nations like China, India, not to mention the world's oil production is expected to get even higher than it is now in the next five years and then of course plummet." Conner says, they look at him interested/stunned. "I think it's pretty clear where looking at an exponential rise in global conflict along with an energy crisis of unfadable proportions." He pauses as everybody looks at him slightly shocked. "So yeah I think a hybrid would be an excellent idea." Conner finishes and takes his cup of sprite and drinks.

"I told you." Helena's friend says to her.

Barbara looks over at Cassie and Cassie looks at her smiling, who knew Conner was that smart.

"Conner." Helena says, Conner looks at her. "Cassie has told me absolutely nothing about you. What's your last name?" she asks him.

"Kent." He says.

"Where do you go to school?" she asks as she eats some chicken.

"I go to Ivy Town, in Connecticut." Conner answers her question.

"The University?" she asks as she stops eating. Conner nods…her daughter was dating a college boy…man.

"He's totally smart." Cassie says to her. "He had an exam there on Thursday and he showed me around. It was amazing the place is ginormous." She looks at Conner. "I'm going there when I graduate." She says smiling.

"You mean the day you skipped school?" Helena asks her. "You wouldn't be accepted to if you keep skipping."

Conner glares at her a little, she was insulting his girlfriend, he didn't like that. "Don't worry they don't look at that, they just care about your grades, GPA and type of clubs you join." He says.

"Really?" she asks, he nods. "Well I do have the 5th highest GPA in my class." Cassie says to him wondering if that was enough.

"That's great." Conner says to her. "They'd take you in a minute." She smiles at him.

"Not if her grades fall." Helena says, Conner was getting angry, what kinda of mother insults her own daughter? "What's your major?" she asks him.

"Undeclared." He says to her. "I'm just taking random class, but I think I should just get my masters in Biology."

"Biology? You like science?" She asks him.

"Yeah, it's fun." He says smiling a little.

"How old are you?" she asks him.

"20." He says, no hesitation this time.

"When's your birthday?" she asks.

"March 21." He says to her.

"Where did you guys met?" Helena's friend asks Cassie and Conner, trying to lighten the mood.

"Um…" Cassie turns to Conner, she had no idea what to say. Superhero identity really sucks sometimes.

"I was with my ex-girlfriend at the time." He says to her. "We went to visit the White House and Cassie was there that's where we first met." He says as he twists the real version of how they met, which would compromise their identity.

They had gone to the White House to see Diana to talk to her about a mission, this was a long time ago. Cassie was there they met for a little while. She wasn't Wonder girl at the time she was still just Cassie girl too scared to tell anyone she had superpowers even way before joining the Team. Conner was happy with Megan he hadn't really paid any attention to Cassie after meeting her he didn't expect to see her again.

"You remember that?" Cassie asks him, she remembered it. She had fallen in love with him right there and then…love at first sight.

"Yeah." He smiles at her. "Did you think I wouldn't?" he asks her.

"Well yeah, it was like 3 years ago and for 5 minutes." She says.

"I remember everything that's important." He says, she blushes.

"That is so sweet." A friend of Cassie says.

"What about your parents?" Helen's friend asks him.

"I'm adopted." Conner says thinking fast. Helena knew the truth that he was a superhero and that he was Superman's clone but her friends didn't.

"Oh…well are you close?" Helena's friend keeps asking him.

"Not really, I only spent 2 years with them until I got to go college." Conner twists the truth again. "I go visit them every once and a while." He hadn't been adopted by anybody he was a stray like Megan used to say. He had only met Martha and Jonathan 2 years ago, they were basically his parents or aunt and uncle.

Cassie was impressed, he was a good liar…wait…whoa he's a good liar thats was bad. She wasn't impressed anymore, she was afraid. "How about cake?" she stands up nervous. "Who wants cake?" she asks everybody.

…

After the cake was passed out people started to leave an hour everybody was gone and they were stuck with the mess.

"Well that was fun." Cassie says to Conner as she puts her arms around his neck.

"You and I have different definition of fun." Conner says to her, tired. He puts his chin on her shoulder.

She kisses him a little on the head. "How about a little super help cleaning up?"

"Ok." He kisses her then superspeeds away. She smiles at the blurry figure running around the backyard. Things all of sudden disappearing then he stood in front of her with three giant black bags in his hands. He was done. "Where do I put them?" he asks her.

She laughs and walks to him then kisses him on the lips. "You are so awesome." She kisses him again. "There's a trash can over there."

"Wow, everything is so clean." Helena says as she walks in the room.

"Conner helped." Cassie says as she picks up a table and folds it, then puts it away in the garage.

"He's still here?" she asks.

"Yeah." She says as she gets another table and puts it away.

"We should put the presents inside." Conner says to them.

"Good idea." Cassie says as she gets anther table Conner stops her.

"I'll do that, you get the presents." Conner says.

She kisses him. "Ok." He gets the table and she goes to the present table. "Mom come help." She says to her, she was gone.

"She doesn't like me." Conner says to Cassie.

"It ok." She takes the table from his hands and puts it down then grabs his hands. "I like you that's all that matters." She says to him.

"Maybe if she met Clark she'd like me. Clark is a very likeable." Conner says to her.

"Silly boy." She pauses and puts her hands around his waist. "So are you." She kisses him on the lips.

"I made room for the presents." Helena says as she walks outside and sees the two kissing.

"Ok." Cassie says and pulls away from Conner. She walks to the present table grabs a couple and walks inside, while Conner grabs the table and puts it in the garage.

…**minutes later**

They had put all of the presents inside the house.

"Look Mom." Cassie says to her. "Conner bought you a present." She gives it to her.

"I'll open it later." Helena says.

"Mom, please." She says still holding the present. "Please."

"Ok." She grabs the present and opens it.

It was a sliver picture frame with a picture of Cassie and her in it, smiling at the camera.

"Cassie gave me the picture." Conner explains why he would have a picture of her and Cassie.

"Thank you." Helena says to him smiling. "It's still early, if you want to you can stay here we can all watch a movie. Maybe get to know each other a little more."

"Ok." Conner says.

"Cool, mom's the birthday girl so you get to pick." Cassie says she turns to Conner. "You sit, I'll get the popcorn." He sits on the couch. "Can I have your jacket?" she asks him.

"Why?" he asks her.

"Unless you want to keep it on…" she starts, he stands up.

He takes off his jacket. "Here." He says.

"Thank you." She grabs it and feels the leather. "I like it." she says smiling.

"It's my favorite one." Conner says to her.

"Where did you buy it?" she asks him.

"I didn't it was a present." He sits back down on the couch.

"From who?" She asks curiously still touching the jacket.

"Megan."

"What?" she asks stunned.

"Alright I'm picking the Notebook, I've been wanting to watch it for a while now." Helena says then puts the movie on. "Have you watched it Conner?" she asks him.

"No, I haven't heard about it." Conner says honestly.

"Cassie?" Helena asks as she puts a hand on her shoulder. "Popcorn?"

"Right I'll go get it." she says shaking off the shock.

Helena and Conner watch leave. "How old are you Conner?"

"20."

"How old are you really?"

"4." He says honestly. "Sorry I lied earlier."

"I'm not sure if that's any better." Helena says and sits down on the couch."Is anything you said true?" she asks him.

"I did met Cassie at the White House, but I was there to see Diana, Wonder Woman." He starts with the truth. "I'm not adopted but I do feel like Superman's parents are mine as well. Sorry if it offended you that I lie to your friends."

"You sure know how to lie." she says.

"I really like Cassie, and I know you don't approve but I will keep seeing her unless **she** says otherwise." Conner says to her.

"That's sweet, but not something you want to say to a mother."

"I wouldn't know I don't have a mother and I never got to meet my ex-girlfriend's mother."

"You have a very complicated life." Helena says to him.

"Yes, very complicated." Conner says to her and takes a breath. "Is it ok? That I'm with Cassie?"

"Yes, it's fine…I just…she my little girl." Helena says to him.

"Your protective, I understand that." Conner says to her.

"Popcorn." Cassie says as she walks in with 2 big bowls of popcorn, then puts them on the coffee table and goes back to the kitchen. "Coke for me, Diet Coke for mom, and Sprite for my boyfriend." She smiles at him and sits in between him and her mom.

"So what is the movie about?" He asks them.

"It's a love romance movie." Helena says to him.

"It's great, you'll love it." Cassie says to him.

…**Mount Justice**

**Miss Martian B-0-5**

They turn to the zeta tubes. Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqualad and Nightwing go up to her.

"Did you guys miss me?" M'gann as them, she had short boy cut hair, skirt, boots, and a pink muscle shirt.

"Are you kidding?" Artemis asks her. "We totally missed you." She hugs her then pulls away. "And oh my god you hair!" she yells out surprised.

"You like?"

"I love." Artemis says touching her hair.

"Totally, Competently, Entirely missed you." Kid Flash says as hugs her as well then pulls away.

"We really missed you." Nightwing says as he hugs her also and kisses the top of her head.

"You couldn't have come at a better time." Aqualad says then hugs her after Nightwing pulled away.

"Mission?" she asks smiling.

"Yeah it's just a 2 man op, you and…" he looks around the room. "Kid Flash? You good with computer right?" he asks him.

"Yeah totally." KF says.

Artemis scoffs. "If it involves turning it on and off, or pressing ESC then yeah he's a real genius with them."

"OK, I'll go then." Nightwing says smiling. "Come on let's give you the details." He says to Megan.

"First I need to go to my room and say hi to La'gann…please?" Megan asks him nicely.

"Yeah right go for it. I'll wait."

…**Cassie's house**

He didn't like the movie, he almost fell asleep, he kept moving around, daydreamed about fighting a giant robot…he always wanted to do that. Then the movie ends.

"Did you like it?" Cassie asks him.

"Yeah." He smiles at her, then shakes his head. "No sorry, I don't know why I just lied." He says honestly. "It was so boring." He says as he rubs his eyes. Cassie and Helena laugh. "What?" he asks them.

"That's ok." Cassie says to him then turns to her mom.

"Right…well I have to get going." He gets up and grabs his jacket that sat on alone on the love seat and puts it on.

"Wait. Can Conner stay for a couple of more minutes?" she asks her mom.

"Sure." Helena says and stands up. "Half an hour and Conner I love my present." She says then goes upstairs to her room.

She grabs Conner's hand and she takes him upstairs with her and into her room. "What are you doing?" he asks her.

She smiles at him. "Silly boy." She kisses him, her tongue slipped in his mouth and her hands on his hips as he put on her face. They pull apart breathing heavy.

"I like that." Conner says to her.

She smiles she touches his jacket. "Megan huh?"

"What?" he asks confused.

"The jacket, Megan got it for you?" she says as she touches his chest over the jacket.

"Yeah back when we were together." Conner explains.

"You still wear it?"

"Yeah I like it, besides it's my only one."

"Oh well if that's the case, when we go shopping we'll get you a new one." she smiles up at him.

"That's alright, I'm ok with this one."

"Ok how do I explain this?" she pauses and looks at Conner and thinks. "Ok so my last boyfriend got me this necklace I gave it back to him when we broke up." She pauses again. "Do you understand?"

"You want me to give her back the jacket?"

"Yeah."

"But she doesn't wear normal clothes, she wears organics."

"Ok, I'll explain it better. When I see you wearing the jacket, I get jealous and I think you might still have feels for her." she says bluntly.

"She's the first person to ever truly show me kindness and love."

"I know but…it's a jacket."

"Then why is it a big problem?"

"Ok I know it sounds crazy, and I'm probably saying this all wrong." She takes a breath. "I need you to get rid of the jacket **and** that picture of you and her in your room because when I see them I see you two together and it makes me feel insignificant and insecure and I don't like feeling insignificant and insecure."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." He says kissing her forehead.

"Thank you."

"But I'm not getting rid of them."

She steps away from him. "What?"

"I'm not getting rid of them, it would be pretending it never happen, and I don't want to do that."

"Well…ok." She pauses. "I need to think...You should leave." She says to him.

He looks at her. "Ok." He says and walks out the door.

"Wait, Conner." She opens the door to chase after him but he was gone.

…**Mount Justice**

"Well look at you." Artemis says to him as he walks in. "You look very hot Conner."

"Please tell me you have a mission." Conner says to Nightwing.

"Something happen?" Kid Flash asks.

"Mission?" Conner asks again ignoring KF's question.

"Yeah-" Nightwing starts.

"Hey Conner." Megan says as she walks in the briefing room.

"Your back." Conner says to her slightly shocked.

"I'm back." She says smiling. "You look good I like your shirt. Is it new?"

"No its Dick's. I like hair." Conner says to her.

"Thanks." She runs her fingers in her shot boy haircut. "Are you coming to the mission with me?" She asks him.

"Yeah." He looks over to Nightwing. "Right?" his asks him.

"Yeah." Nightwing says and moves to the computer.

"Right…can we go then?" Kid Flash asks.

"Yeah, it's been a long day." Artemis says to him.

"Yeah, go for it." Nightwing says to them both.

Artemis walks over to Megan. "Let's do lunch ok? You can tell me everything that you did in Mars."

"Sure, it'll be fun." Megan says to her.

Then they both leave out the zeta tubes.

"I doubt you'll need me as well-" Aqualad starts.

"Go, I got it covered." Nightwing says to him.

"Thank you." He walks over to Megan and hugs her again. "It's good that your back."

"Thanks Kaldur." She says smiling.

He leaves out the zeta tubes.

Conner, Megan and Nightwing where the only ones left.

"Ok 10 hours ago a large scale cyber terrorist attack was launched." He types in the computer puts up a map and Megan walks over and stands beside Conner listening carefully. "From a server in Berlin, infecting servers around Europe and Asia." On the computer screen red lines started to come around all over the map. "It's estimated within 24 hours it will consume over half of all internet bandwidth." He pauses and sees Robin walking in. "Robin." He calls out to him.

"Right um…I got it." Robin says as he walks over to the computer slightly nervous. "Um Hi…" Megan smiles at him sweetly and Conner stares. "Right so this particular worm targets medical facilities, university laboratories, hospitals-that sorta thing."

"How much has been corrupted?" Conner asks him.

"Um about 20 terabytes of patient medical records and research data bases , that's only the beginning." Robin says to him.

"Who's behind this?" Megan asks him.

"I'm not sure, but the hacker's name is Cypher he operates out of Berlin. I'm pretty sure he's working for someone else." Robin says to her.

"So were going to Berlin?" Conner asks him.

"Yes." Robin says to him then looks over at Nightwing, he was finished.

"Megan Conner you'll go to Berlin and identify him also **confirm** that he was the one who created the worm and find how to shut it down." Nightwing says to them both. "You had something for them." Nightwing says to Robin.

"Right! Sorry forgot um…" Robin pulls out a pair of sunglass from his belt and shows it to them. "Since he's a hacker and they tend to be a paranoid bunch we don't know what he looks like but lucky for us I am also a hacker. My name is Black Cat." He says smiling at them.

Megan and Conner share a smile.

Robin realizes that that information wasn't necessary. "Anyway I was able to penetrate Cypher's network and track him down into an IRC chat, I found out tomorrow night he'll be in an underground club in Berlin."

"How do we identify him?" Conner asks him.

"Sunglasses, there a wireless sniffer, Cypher uses a personal digital system with a unique code I've programed the sniffer to seek it out." Robin says to him he shows him a pair of very familiar sunglass. "All you have to do is press this button here." He says pressing the button that didn't even look like a button at the side rim of the glasses. "It will automatically send him a message."

"Are those mine?" Nightwing asks.

"You said it was ok." Robin says to him.

"Yeah for you to wear them not trick them out." Nightwing says to him.

"Be more specific next time." Robin says to Nightwing.

"Are we sure he'll have his computer with him?" Megan asks them.

"That's like me leaving the batcave without my utility belt." Robin says to her a little cocky. Megan raises an eyebrow and Conner slightly glares at him. "He'll have it trust me." Robin says going back to being nervous.

"Go get ready." Nightwing says to them. "OH and by the way, if you break my glasses your dead."

…**Berlin underground nightclub **

Goth looking people dancing, grinding up against each other, kissing each other German techno music in the background lights flashing.

Conner walks in with the sunglass that Robin made, black long coat, black shirt, his hair spiky up, ear piercings, black cargo pants, black boots, silver necklace with a cross, silver studded belt and two gothic bracelets with spikes on it and skull rings. Megan was wearing a black hair, black/dark red corset, with black/dark red Tutus shirt, black fishnets with a knee high black boots, dark red lipstick on, a black chocker necklace and a coat black jacket.

'Do you see Cypher?' Megan asks him in the mindlink as she pulls his hand though the dance floor and he looks around.

The sunglasses making his see everything red reading **'searching for networks'** then saying **'no match found'**.

'Nope.' Conner says back to her in the mindlink and keeps looking around.

After a while of looking around, the glasses red **'Match found.' **

'Found him.' he says in the midnlink and pulls her hand to a couch nearby.

She takes off her coat and puts it on the couch near her he sits down feet on the coffee table and she crosses her legs looking over a man at the bar. Conner presses the button that Robin told him to at the side rim of the glasses.

The guy at the bar had leather jacket, white t-shirt with a black skull and black eye makeup on with a red drink on his hands then he gets a massage on his phone saying. "The couple to your right requests a meeting." He turns around and sees Megan who was now close to Conner and Conner had an arm around her.

The man walks over. "Nice trick." He says with a German accent. "Guess I'll have to readjust my firewall setting."

"I could still get through." Megan says to him her head on Conner shoulder hand on Conner's chest.

Cypher sits down across from them. "I don't believe we've met before."

Conner takes off his glasses revealing black eye makeup. "We're big fans of your work." Conner says, Megan kisses his cheek and smiles at Cypher. "Perhaps you've heard of our work. The DDOS attack on the Syrian government's network shut them down for a week." Conner says smirking.

Cypher looks at them both shocked. "That was you?"

They both nod smiling. "Nothing compare to what you've got going on." Megan says to him.

Conner pulls up close to him and Megan pulls away. "Cleaver coding, that worm is going to be circulating for months." Megan nods smiling.

"I think you have me confused with someone else." Cypher says to them drinking his last of his red liquid alcohol and puts it on the coffee table. "I didn't design that worm." He stands up. "And even if I did you could never prove it." starts to leave.

Conner stands up and grabs him. "Sit down." He puts him back down on the chair. "You don't want to mess with us."

Megan sits on the coffee table and gets in his face and says sweetly. "I know you people get your power trips by designing viruses and defacing websites, breaking into systems, but this time you're actually hurting people." Megan says to him.

"Our bosses don't like that." Conner says as sits next to him. "Pretty sure when your employers hear that we found you out there going to put a bullet in your head, so you won't talk. So who put you up to it?" Cypher doesn't say a word. "Look, you will be guilty of murdering thousands of people. If they don't put a bullet in you, you'll wish they had when you spend the rest of your life in jail." Conner says to him.

"I didn't know they were going to attack hospitals I swear." Cypher says to him slightly panicked.

"Who's they?" Megan asks him.

"They didn't give a name, he was young teenager, black hair, had a weird looking cat with him."

'Klarion.' Megan says in the mindlink Conner nods, coming the same conclusion.

"Why are you attacking medical facilitates?" Conner asks him.

"I don't know, that was not its design function. They asked me to engineer a worm that was capable of-" Cypher gets shot in the throat stopping him in midsentence.

"Oh my god." Megan says and puts pressure in the wound.

"Stay here I'll get the shooter." Conner looks around and starts walking seeing if anybody looked panicked, listening to accelerated heart beats anybody out of place. Then he sees a woman with black hair red tips and a lacy tight dress. "Cheshire?" he whispers to himself. Then starts to walk fast to her and grabs her arm…it wasn't her but a waitress. "Sorry." He says to her and walks around some more then sees another girl with the same outfit and pulls her arm…it was another waitress. "Sorry." He looks around and sees the same outfit over and over…all of them waitresses. 'I lost her.' Conner says in the midlink.

'That's ok he had the files with him he gave them to me. I've call the police.' Megan says to him in the midlink. 'We should go.'

…**Mount Justice**

"You guys were amazing in Berlin. I can't believe Cypher just gave you the flies." Robin says as he plugs in the USB drive in the briefing room's computer.

"Cypher's dead. We didn't do a good job protecting him." Conner says to Robin.

"Right…sorry." He pauses to look at Conner who was clearly still upset that Cypher was dead. "But I've been able to restore all of the data that was lost in the cyber-attack. Well actually some…but after a couple of more hours it'll be like nothing happen."

"You guys should go get cleaned up." Nightwing says to Conner and Megan. Megan had Cypher's blood on her hands from trying to stop the bleeding and Conner was still wearing his gothic clothes.

"What about Cheshire and Klarion?" Conner asks him.

"Red arrow volunteered to chase down Cheshire. Zatanna along with Doctor Fate are looking for Klarion." Nightwing says to him.

"Yeah alright." Conner says to him.

They start to leave. "Hey Conner, Cassie's in your room." Nightwing says to him.

"Thanks." Conner says to him.

They leave.

"Why is Cassie in you room?" Megan asks curiously as they walk in the hallway.

"She probably wants to talk."

"Maybe I can go and say hi to her, I haven't seen her in a while."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why is not like-" She could feel his anxiety, and she automatically reads his mind.

He feels her in her mind and shuts her out. "Don't do that." Conner says to her angry.

"Your together…since when?" she asks hesitates.

"…Almost two weeks now."

"Wish you'd told me before I was all over you in the mission." Megan says slightly embarrassed.

"It was an undercover mission Megan, it doesn't mean anything."

"Maybe you me Cassie and La'gann can go on a double date?"

"That'd be...weird but ok." Conner says to her. "I'll ask her."

"I'll tell La'gann."

He opens his room door Cassie was on his bed with Wolf petting him.

"Hey-WOW." Cassie says as she looks at him he was still wearing his gothic clothes. "You look just-wow."

He closes the door before Cassie could see Megan. "Do you like it?" he asks her.

She smiles at him. "Well you look hot." Cassie says. "But I don't know if my mother would approve."

He smirks and sits down on the bed with her then kisses her on the lips. "I'll get rid of the jacket." She looks at him confused. "I don't want to lose you for a stupid jacket and if it's between you and the jacket then I choose you."

She smiles at him and kisses him. "Thank you, I was gonna say its ok if you kept the jacket…but this is better." He chuckles a little. "So how about shopping tomorrow? Well get you something not gothic or ear rings…are those clip on?" she asks looking at his ear.

"Yeah." He touches them. "Invulnerable skin."

"Well then…we just survived our first fight." She says smiling.

"You think we were having a fight?" he asks her raising an eyebrow.

"Well…yeah." She hesitates.

"That's so cute." She looks at him shocked, he kisses her. "Ok what's the longest relationship you've had?" he asks her.

"About…6 months."

"Wow." He says to her.

"What?" she asks not understand what was the big deal.

"Well you clearly don't know what actual fight looks like." He says to her, he kisses her then stands up. "I gotta go take this-" he motions with his hands the clothes he was wearing. "Off. Well you be here when I get back?"

"No, I have to go, my mom's probably freaking." She stands up. "Shopping tomorrow at 10?" she asks him.

"Yeah I…don't look forward to it." he says honestly. "Oh would you like to have a double date with Megan and La'gann?"

"Sure that'd be fun." She says smiling.

"Really?" he says stunned.

"No." she says angry.

"Just checking." Conner says to her.

"Ok I gotta go now. Bye." She smiles and kisses him.

"Bye."

…

**Questions!**

**My Robin is pathetic isn't he?**

**Did you like the mission I sent them on?**

**Tell me now, cause I have others plan. I don't want it to be all lovey dovey Conner and Cassie against the world type I want to put some action in it. **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the reviews and follows.**

**Ch5 **

Conner was sitting down on a bench surrounded by shopping bags inside a mall so many people walking around so talking loudly children running around calling out to their parents, groups of teenagers walking around with bags in their hands.

"Hey, ice cream to the rescue." Cassie says as she walks up to him with two ice cream one chocolate ice cream cone the other one a blizzard cookies and cream ice cream.

"Thank god." He says as he takes his cookies and cream ice cream blizzard grabs the spoon and starts to eat. She starts to lick her ice cream cone. "Were done right?" he asks her.

"Nope, I want to take you abercrombie and fitch."

"Umm…Gesundheit."

Cassie giggles. "One more, I promise then we can go home." She says to him.

"Ok just one more please I'm tired and when I'm tired I get angry."

"Come on its fun." She says to him.

He sighs and continues to eat his blizzard. "Ok it's just been long day."

They finish their ice cream, get the bags and walk to the abercrombie and fitch store there where people inside teenagers mostly, looking for clothes. They go to the jeans.

"Alright then how about this?" she asks him pulling up slightly torn jeans on the knees and some on the outside of the pockets.

"Torn jeans? Have you met me?"

"There for going out not for-"she pauses and whispers. "missions."

"Right...I'll go try them on." He grabs them and starts to walk to the changing rooms.

"I'll get you some other ones and a couple of shirts." She says as he walks away.

He goes to the changing room and takes off his boots then starts to change. While Cassie picked out more clothes for him, shirts, jeans, jacket and she walks to the men's dressing room.

She pauses. "Conner?" she asks as she looks at the dozens of changing rooms.

A door opens "Yeah?"

"Wow, you look good." She says to him. "Turn around." She says and he turns around. "Nice butt." She walks over to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks…these are shorts." He says as he looks over them, blue cargo shorts.

"You very observant." She says.

"I don't wear shorts."

"Please." She flashes him a smile.

"Fine." He gets the clothes from her arms and goes back inside.

"Put on the shorts first." She says as to him. He quickly changes to shots and goes back outside blue cargo shorts.

"You look great, now turn around…good butt."

"You keep saying that." He says to her.

"That's because it's nice butt."

He smirks. "And the shirt?" it was a white shirt that said Fitch Warriors on it with blue letter.

"Looks amazing." She says. "Go put on the rest of the clothes."

He tries on clothes after clothes after clothes finally he's done.

"Ok go put on your clothes, give me the rest of the clothes and I'll go get in line." Cassie says as she gets the clothes from him.

"Ok." He says and goes back inside the changing room.

They finished paying, they go back outside bags in hand then start walking out the mall doors.

"Ok so now all we have to do is go home and-" she looks around they were in Mount Justice in his room Conner laying down in his bed eyes closed. "Did you just super speed us here?" she asks him.

"Yes." Conner says tired.

"I was gonna say that I was hungry."

"I don't want to sound mean but…go away." She smiles at him knowing that he was just tired of all of the shopping. She crawls over at him runs her fingers across his stomach slightly lift up his shirt and presses her lips against his stomach. "I take it back don't leave."

"Are you sure?" she asks licking his abs.

"Yeah I'm sure." He says smiling slightly.

She kisses his stomach over and over then licks this abs, he moans. She continues to kiss and lick his stomach then moves up to his chest kisses his chest then begins to suck and nibble on his nipples.

"Cassie." He moans out her name.

She smiles continues to suck lick his nipple and he continues to moans.

"Hey Conner-sorry." Nightwing says as he just walks in Conner's room, Cassie stand up away from Conner. "Wanna go to Taipei?" He asks him.

"We were busy." Conner says slightly angry.

"I would love to go to Taipei." Cassie says to Nightwing.

"Great." Nightwing says to Cassie. "…Conner?" Nightwing asks him.

"Fine."

"Let's go." Nightwing says as he leaves.

"That was so embarrassing." Cassie says as soon as he leaves.

"Oh come on, I've walked in on him and Zatanna plenty of times." Conner says as he stands up and kisses her on the lips.

"I thought he was with Barbs?" Cassie asks/says.

"Sure he is when he's not with Zatanna." He grabs her hand and they walk out of his room.

"Wow, he is just a player." Cassie says as she smiles a little.

"That's what Wally says." They walk in the briefing room.

Nightwing and Megan were waiting for them.

"Hey." Conner says to Megan she smiles at him.

"Hi Megan." Cassie says to her.

"Hi Cassie." She says slightly cold.

Cassie and Conner were still holding hands.

"Alright now that where all here." Nightwing turns to the computer. "We are looking for something called The Circumference the FBI don't know what it is or the CIA or any of my contacts so you can see what a problem that is." He looks at them. "I picked up chatter on that the Circumference was going to be in an underground lab of Pang Pharmaceuticals in Taipei room 47."

"You know **anything** about it?" Conner asks him.

"It's some kind of battery." Nightwing says to him. "Don't know what it looks like, don't know what it's for, don't care." They look at him confused. "You going to blow it up." He says as shows them two black utility belts. "One's to blow up the lab the other one to for the device."

"Got it." they say at the same time.

"Go get changed."

…**Taipei**

They walk in a Taiwanese dance club music blearing people dancing, glow sticks glowing green, blue, yellow, purple there was hardly any light at all.

Megan was wearing blue hair with shiny blue eye shadow, blue lipstick, a fishnet shirt showing off her black bra, a chocker, leather pants, the explosive black utility belt, leather boots, sliver rings on her fingers and she was holding Conner's hand. Conner was wearing his spikey hair black eye makeup, long leather coat, black shirt, black chocker, black cargo pants, the explosive black utility belt and his boots. Cassie was wearing a black/red hair wig, black mini skirt, black fishnets, dark red boots, red eye shadow and red fingerless gloves.

A guy bumps into her and pulls her towards him smiling at her she tries to pull away then Conner pulls him off her and looks at the guy angry ready to punch the guy out. Megan, still holding Conner's other hand smirks at the guy. They guy puts up this hands in defense and walks away. Conner grabs Cassie's hand she smiles at him and they walk hand in hand to the girl's bathroom in a backdoor.

Conner breaks the lock walk into a generator room they go down the stairs and he and Cassie start to break down a concrete wall connect to the Pang Pharmaceuticals the loud music cancelling the noise they were making they walk to the warehouse, generator.

"Once you active the surged we'll have 10 seconds to cross the hallway before the system reboots." Conner says to Cassie, she nods in understanding.

"The mindlink is up, if you need help just call out." Megan says to her.

"Good luck." Conner says.

"You too." Cassie says and they walk to separate hallways.

Cassie disables the cameras Conner and Megan run down the plain white hall. Five guards waiting for them pull out there guns and shots at them. They fight them all off easily enough.

"47!" Conner calls out as he sees the steel door.

Megan presses red button and it slides open. They walk inside and see what looks like a giant bubbling red balloon floating in the middle of the room with a metal bar on the floor making vibrating sounds.

"That's big." Conner says. "Will the charges be able to destroy it?"

"I don't know." Megan says to him. "Let's set the charges."

Megan sets the utility belt near the chemical supplies, Conner sets his on the on the metal bar generator that looked like it was holding the balloon up.

"Done." Megan says as she walks to the door.

"Done." Conner says and follows her out.

The charges explode and they turn around water starts falling down, it was inside the balloon.

"Oh crap." Conner whispers.

"GO Conner!" Megan yells at him, she could breathe underwater, he couldn't.

They both start to run out.

'Guys I'm waiting for you.' Cassie says in the midlink then sees the steel doors sliding close. She gets in-between them and stops them from closing. 'Guys, doors are closing, hurry up.' She says struggling to keep them open. "Oh this is not a good day to wear a skirt." She says to herself.

Conner sees the 5 guards from earlier and grabs them all and runs after Megan water flooding the building right behind him. Cassie see Megan running towards her she smiles then sees Conner and her smile widens then she sees the water and loses her grip on the door a little Megan runs past her and turns around the water was dangerously close to Conner if he used his super speed the guards would probably fall so he throws the 5 guards towards the girls. Megan uses he telekinesis on 3 caching them in midair and Cassie automatically grabs the other 2 the steel door shut.

"Oh crap." Cassie says, puts the guards down and slams her fist on the door.

'Cassie it's ok, go.' Conner says in the midlink the water rushes at him as he takes a deep breath.

'No I wouldn't leave you.' Cassie says to him as she continues to slam her fists it was even putting a dent in it. "What the HELL is this thing made out of!" Cassie yells out.

"Cassie!" Megan yells at her she puts a hands on her turning her around. "He'll be fine." She says to her calming her down a little, Cassie nods still upset. "We have to go or they'll catch us."

'Conner.' Megan says in the midlink.

'Go, I'll be fine.' He says as he swims in the water through the hallways looking for a way out, he takes off his long coat it was getting in the way of him swimming. 'Meet at the rendezvous point.' He says to her.

'Conner, I'm so sorry-' Cassie says as she puts a hand on the steel door.

'Cassie, remember how I told you I could hold my breath in space? Guess what I can hold my breath underwater too.' He says to her as he continues to swim in the water.

Megan grabs her hand and they run out before the guards would come.

…**Rendezvous point, 1 hour 30 minutes later, restaurant**

They had finished their food the table filled with plates and drinks.

"He's still not here." Cassie says as they sit inside a restaurant waiting for Conner to show up, they were still in there undercover clothes.

"He'll be here." Megan says to her, as she drinks her tea, calmly.

"We shouldn't have left." Cassie says to her.

"He's a big boy he can take care of himself." Megan says to her. "He's gotten out of tougher situations."

They're both quiet for a while.

"Conner tells me you didn't want to do a double date with me and La'gann." Megan says to her casually.

"Umm…well…" Cassie doesn't know what to say. "Should we be talking about this right now?"

Megan smiles. "Conner broke up with me, I have a boyfriend and you're his girlfriend we work together and though it might be awkward at first we have to be professionals about it. We can **not** be around each other especially out in the field where our lives depend on one other." She drinks her tea. "Do you understand?" she asks.

"I think so…I'm sorry I just thought it was weird with all the history you two have." Cassie says to her.

"It's alright, I'm glad you and Conner found each other." Megan says to her smiling, Cassie smiles back. "Good you're here." She says Cassie turns and sees Conner walking towards them, no longer wearing his long coat.

"Oh my Hera." Cassie goes up to him smiling and hugs him Megan calmly finishes her tea.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." Conner says as she hugs him.

"Sorry." Cassie says then pulls away then sees blood on his shoulder. "Oh my Hera you're bleeding." She says shocked.

This catches Megan's attention and goes over to him. "What happen?" she says as she pulls his shirt collar down a bit and sees green veins around his bullet wound on his left shoulder…kryptonite.

"Long story, can we get out of Taipei first?" Conner asks.

They go up to the roof of the restaurant the bioship waiting for them and they go inside and leave Taipei.

…**Mount Justice, infirmary room**

Conner was in his boxer laying down on the table Dick trying to taking the bullet out of the left side of his shoulder. Conner was screaming, sedatives don't really work with Kryptonians while Cassie was holding him down trying to keep him still. Dick had been trying to take the bullet out for the past 20 minutes with a pair of medical tweezers, since he couldn't make the hole any bigger, invulnerable skin. The green veins were running past his chest and almost hitting his stomach and it was spreading fast like poison. It was a miracle he was still even conscious, Superman would have dropped dead as soon as it touched him.

"Why aren't you finished yet?" Cassie asks as she holds Conner down to keep him from struggling.

"It's really deep." Dick says to her. He was wearing scrub uniform and white gloves both now red with Conner's blood. "Ok, ok, I think I got it…" Dick says and Conner screams louder. "Cassie hold him down!" Dick yells at her. Cassie pushes him down when he tries to get up. He pulls out the green bullet and the green veins start going away slowly. Dick puts the bullet in a small lead box and Conner passes out.

"Conner?" Cassie says as he closes his eyes puts her hand on his face.

"It's ok, he'll be fine." Dick says to her.

"Are you sure?" she asks as she kisses Conner's sweaty forehead.

"Yeah." Dick takes off his gloves and puts a hand on her shoulder. "He's been through worse." He grabs the lead box and turns to her. "You staying here?" he asks her.

"Yeah." As she puts her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, just in case.

"Ok look." He says to her trying to get her attention. "I'm gonna run this bullet down. See this light?" he says as he points to the light above them. She looks up at the light.

"Yeah." She says.

"It's hardwired UV projector." Dick says to her as he moves it directly above Conner. She looks at him confused. "Sunlight." He explains.

"Right…sunlight heals him he told me." She pulls away from Conner and stand next to the bed.

Dick turns on the light. "Yeah it does but he's not gonna heal as fast as Superman." Dick tells her as he takes off the bloody scrubs, revealing his Nightwing costume.

"Ok." Cassie says as she grabs a nearby chair and puts it down next to his bed and sits down she hold his hand and sits on a nearby quietly. Dick turns on the UV light letting the sunlight hit Conner, mostly his shoulder.

"You should change Cassie, he'll be fine I promise." Dick tells her again.

"Ok." She doesn't move, but looks at Conner.

"You know what, I'm gonna bring you clothes. You have extra in your locker right?" Dick says knowing she wasn't going to leave his side until he woke up.

She smiles at him. "Yeah, thanks Nightwing."

He smiles at her. "I'll be right back."

…**2 days later infirmary room**

"So I went to school and it was boring!" Cassie says as she tells Conner her day. Cassie was wearing a blue shirt, jean shorts and her converse shoes, she was sitting down on the chair besides his bed.

"You always say that." Conner says as sat on his bed and eats some chicken and pasta that she had brought for him on a hospital bed table. He was wearing a white robe and his boxers, his boxers hiding under the blue blanket.

"That's because it's always boring." She watches him eat. "Do you like it?" she asks him.

"Yeah, it's really good." He says as he continues to eat almost finishing.

"Mom made it, she said 'Feel better' and she doesn't cook much. Nothing like your boyfriend to get shot for your mother to actually approve of him." Cassie says to him.

"Let's hope it doesn't have to happen again." He says to her.

She smiles at him, then turns around to see Superman walking in with a bag in his hands.

"Hey Conner, hi Cassie." Kal says to them, he was in his Superman costume. "I brought Ma's apple pie." He says as he takes out the pie out of the bag.

"Did you tell her I got shot?" he asks slightly scared.

"Good god no, I told her you were busy at school." Kal says to him quickly. "She'd yell at me, and you know I don't like it when she yells at me." Cassie smiles, Superman was scared of his mother that is…funny. Kal puts the pie down on the table. "How you felling?"

"Good, I don't know why I'm still here." Conner tells him.

"You got shot, that why." Kal says to him. "By the way who shot you?"

"I told you I'll write down at the report."

"Which you haven't done."

"That's because you wouldn't let me get out of bed." Conner says a little angry.

"Then you are now cleared for duty." Dinah says as she walks in with Batman and Nightwing.

"He's not fully healed yet." Kal says to her.

"He's fine." Batman says to him.

"I just x-rayed him the kryptonite is still in his system." Kal says to him.

Dinah goes around Kal and looks at Conner's small hole, she runs a finger through it and he winces slightly and she kiss the top of his head. "Honestly. How you feeling?" she asks him.

"Honestly? I'm still a bit sore." Conner says to her. "But I wouldn't mind answering a couple of questions."

"I should go." Cassie says as she starts to get up from her chair.

"No don't…please." Conner grabs her hand and she smiles at him, then sits back down.

Batman pulls out a small recorder and puts it on the table. "Start at the beginning."

Conner nods. "I can hold my breath for 3 hours 29 minutes. I swam around for about 30 minutes until I finally found a vent system that I could climb out of." Conner starts.

…**Flashback**

Conner was swimming around the halls everything looked the same looking for a way out and then he sees the vent system on the ceiling puts his hands on it and pulls out the vent's door it didn't have any water. He takes deep breaths and flies up and out of the flooding floor room. He ends up in hall and starts to walk around looking for an exit. He starts to get sick he'd felt it before Kryptonite and he lands on his knees he looks up a bit up gets knocked out before he can see who it was.

**…**

He wakes up hand cuffed to the chair's legs he was wearing an inhibitor collar on he couldn't use any of his abilities superhearing, heat vision, not even his infrared vision. They had to program the collar with his abilities and if he couldn't use **any** of them that meant…they knew who he was. He looks around the room was dirty, cluttered and messy. A woman walks in carrying a tray of food. He knew that woman, Mercy she worked for Lex Luthor his bodyguard. She sits down in front of him tray on her lap.

"You should eat something." She says as she takes a spoon full of the food, and holds it up for him to eat.

"I'm not hungry." He says coldly.

She smiles at him and puts the tray down on a table nearby and starts to walk away.

"Wait, I have questions." He says to her tired.

"You should ask my boss." She says to him and continues to walk away.

"Your boss…he's here?" he asks her.

She opens the door and Lex Luthor walks in an expensive suit, tie, and shoes.

"Hello my son." Lex says to him walks towards him smiling at him. "Or should I say Kon-El? That is your name right."

"Lex."

"You say it just like **him**." Lex says referring to Superman. "Astonishment, mixed with a hit of dread yet with a hopeful finish." He sits down on the chair in front of him. "Then again you're **his** son as well."

"What do you want?"

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" Lex asks him, ignoring his question. Conner doesn't say a word. "I could have prevented all of this that's for sure you were just a test tube baby, it would have been so easy to dispose of you. Fortunate for you the others didn't last as long as you have." Mercy comes back in and he sees the gun she had in her hand. "Tell me was this just a normal mission for you children or did the Justice league sent you?" Conner looks back at him. "You must tell me, it's important my son." He caresses his cheek.

"Or what?" Conner asks then glares at him. "You'll ground me?"

Lex lends back down to his chair and turns away from him and nods at Mercy, she shots him in the left side of his shoulder. Conner yells out and falls down on his left side chair with him. He bites his lip in pain, he could feel it, Kryptonite. Lex stands up from the chair and looks down at him standing over him.

"Tell you what, think about it." Lex says to him. "I'll come back and ask you again." He walks away with Mercy following him.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"Lex Luthor shot you?" Kal says shocked, upset, and angry.

"Yeah." Conner says to him.

"Why was he even in Taipei?" Nightwing asks him.

"I don't know I was busy bleeding." Conner says to him.

"How did you escape?" Dinah asks him as she puts a hand on his, worried.

He sighs. "I knew I couldn't get out of the room until I got out of the chair. It was unreinforced aluminum chair." He starts, Cassie listens carefully.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

He was on his side his left injured shoulder bleeding breathing heavy he almost started to cry, he couldn't believe that Dick, Robin, Batgirl and all of the other humans in the superhero community could actually get shot and act like it was no big deal. He turns a little wanting to get on his knees the cuffs on the legs of the chair where making it difficult but he does and get up on his legs bending down awkwardly. He looks around the room more carefully.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"I wedged it against a water valve and put stress on the chair's points." Conner says to them in real time.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

He struggles to get the water valve in the cuffs and it starts to hurt. "AHH Ow, ow, ow, ow." He groans as he pulls at it putting pressure on his own writs. The chair finally breaks, but he was still hand cuffed to the chairs legs, he pulls his shirt down a bit and sees the green veins spreading down his chest. He runs to the door and tires to open it, it doesn't.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"Getting past the door was a bit more complicated." Conner explains to them.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

He looks around the room and grabs a two concrete blocks, two small bricks and a small oxygen tank. He puts the two small bricks down and the two concrete blocks on the side of the two small bricks vertically up and puts the oxygen tank on top of the two small bricks and in between the concrete blocks. He sees a wrench and starts to hammering at the tank to open it…and hammers and hammers and hammers.

He growls impatiently and hammers it harder than before it opens and it goes flying off towards the door breaking it open. He smiles and starts to runs down a hall and up some stairs. He sees a guard coming out of a room and he pulls out a gun Conner grabs the two chair legs that he was still chain to and hits the gun away from the guard the guard punches him, then kicks him in the stomach. Conner uses the two chairs legs like Escrima sticks and fights him off blocking another punch then hitting him in the head with one of them then the both of them at the same time the guard falls down the stairs.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"Thanks Dick." Conner says to him smiling.

Dick had taught him how to use Escrima sticks. "Anytime, buddy." Dick says to him, smiling back.

"You did all of this with a kryptonite bullet in shoulder." Batman says skeptically, Superman couldn't do it, how could he.

"You don't believe me?" Conner asks him.

"It's impressive." Dinah says as she puts a hand on his cheek.

"Not really." Conner looks at her. "There's no drug like adrenaline, you taught me that." She smiles at him.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

He runs down the hall and the door opens a guard comes out he uses the speed of his run to tackle him down then kicks him in the head. He runs out the door and ends up in an alley he looks around and sees a wire he grabs it and runs away then starts to get blurry and he lends on the wall he puts his back on the wall and moves the inhibitor collar around and feels for the entrance key he puts the wire in it and starts moving around trying to get it open. They have GPS locator on it he had to get rid of it if he didn't want to get captured again. After a couple of minutes it opened. He throws it to the incoming traffic cars smashes it into tiny pieces. He takes a breath and starts walking to the rendezvous point.

…**End of Flashbacks**

"That was it, I circled the block every three miles, made sure they couldn't follow me from the surveillance cameras then I met Cassie and Megan at the rendezvous point." Conner says to them. Batman takes the small recorder and stops it. "Did Megan tell you about the balloon water?" Conner asks them.

"Yeah, she gave us a mental picture of it." Nightwing says to him.

"Did you recognize it?" Conner asks them.

"We have no idea what it was, the lab was completely destroyed when we tried to see if there was anything valuable." Dick says to him.

"Luthor apparently took care of that." Kal says to him.

"So what now?" Conner asks him.

"Now you rest." Dinah says to him, she kisses his forehead. "Kal's right you still have kryptonite in your system. I'm sure your body will break it down by tomorrow."

"Ok." Conner says to her she leaves.

"Feel better Conner." Dick says to him as he touches his leg and leaves.

"Bye."

"Good job Conner." Batman says to him, still skeptical about what he had just told them.

"Thanks. Bye."

"You where amazing." Kal says to him smiling and puts a hand on his head. "I couldn't have done any of what you just did."

"Thanks Kal." Conner says smiling.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kal says to them and leaves.

"My awesome boyfriend." Cassie says as she sits on the bed kisses him on the lips. She turns and lays down next to him and he lays down as well. "You should try the pie." She smiles at him. "You'll love it."

"Yeah? I don't actually like pies."

"I'm sorry, but we can no longer be together." He says jokily smiling at her.

She laughs. "I'm kidding, I love pie." She says to him. "Don't leave me." she kisses him on the lips.

"I might need a little bit more convincing." He says smirking at her.

She smiles coyly at him and pushes the hospital table out of the way and saddles him opens his robe a little and lends down to kisses his chest. "You convinced?" she says to him.

"Mmm, nope not yet." He says smiling.

"Really?" She pursed her lips.

Leans forward again going up his chest and up his neck, jaw, cheek then on his lips, licks his bottom lip and he opens his lips. He puts his hands on her back and she runs her hand on his abs, chest and lets them rest. She plays with his tongue for a bit, before pulling back a bit to change head positions. He slides his right hand fingers into her hair and started massaging her scalp and she pulls away.

"Ok I'm convinced." He says.

She smiles at him and looks down at the bullet wound carefully runs her finger around it. "Think it'll scar?" She asks him.

"Nah, it'll be fine once I get real sunlight." Conner says to her.

"The real thing is always better." Megan says to her and walks inside the infirmary.

Cassie quickly gets off Conner and stands beside the bed blushing. "I'll remember that." She says.

Megan smiles and walks to Conner. "How you feeling?" she asks him.

"Good, Dinah said one more day."

"OH Dinah said so, then you have to do it." Megan says smiling at him. Dinah was like his mother except when a child would disobey his mother he would get grounded, he would get his ass kicked literally.

"It's just one more day." Conner says to her making it seem like it was no big deal.

Megan chuckles, Cassie was slightly jealous. Megan turns to Cassie. "Are we on for Saturday?" she asks.

"Yes, Saturday good." Cassie says to her.

"What's happening Saturday?" Conner asks.

"You, me, Cassie and La'gann hanging out at the Oblivion Bar." Megan says to him.

"Oh thought you said no." Conner says to Cassie.

"I changed my mind." She shrugs. "What's the Oblivion Bar?" she asks curious.

"It's a bar for superheroes its ran by Blue Devil. We can go there and relax." Megan says to her.

"Oh that's really cool, I've never even heard about it." Cassie says.

"It's pretty low key." Conner says.

Cassie's phone starts to ring she takes it out of her pocket and sees the ID. "It's my mom." She tells them and picks up. "Yeah mom, ok…yeah Conner loved it." she smiles at Conner, he smiles back. "He's doing a lot better." She sees Megan put her finger on his bullet wound and he turns to her and smiles. She was jealous again. "Yeah mom, ok…I promise I'm on my way…ok, bye mom." Both Megan and Conner turn to her. "I have to go."

"Bring your bathing suit tomorrow, I wanna go to the beach." Conner says to Cassie.

"Ok." She smiles at him and leads down for a kiss on the lips, not caring if Megan was there. Megan flinches and turns slightly away. "I look forward to it." Cassie says.

He smiles back. "Bye."

"Bye." She says to him. "Bye." She says to Megan.

"Bye." Megan says to her.

Megan looks at Conner and Conner looks at her.

"What?" he asks her.

"I'm happy that you and her are together." she says.

"Really?" he asks her.

"Yes." she pauses. "Have you told her...why we broke up?"

"Have you told La'gann?" he asks her.

"No." she says quickly.

"Neither have I and I think it should stay that way."

"Good idea." Megan says smiling. "I have to go."

"Ok."

"I'm glad your doing ok."

"Thank."

"Bye."

"Bye."

…**.**

**Questions!**

**Did you like the mission I sent them on?**

**Did you guys like my Lex Luthor?**

**REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch6 **

…**Random island in the pacific beach**

It was Dick's idea to go somewhere were nobody would find them. Not the Justice League, no Supervillain, or even Batman. It had got around that Cassie and Conner wanted to go to the beach. Then everybody wanted to go to the beach and everybody wanted Wally, Artemis, Dick, Babs, Megan, and La'gann. They played in the water, eat hamburgers, fries, drinks, laughed buried La'gann in the sand, they took pictures. Everybody was having fun in nowhere island. No coms, no computers, just a satellite phone in case of an emergency Aqualad was the temporary team leader on Mount Justice.

Conner laid on the sand facing up wearing sunglasses, his small bullet hole was completely gone, no scar whatsoever.

"Hey." Cassie lands next to him, her blue two piece bathing suit wet, just like her hair.

"Hey." Conner looks up at her, wearing only red bathing suit and waist was black.

"Water's good." She says smiling.

"Right." He sits up. "Wanna go for a swim?" he asks.

"Yeah." She grabs his hand and pulls him up. "Come on."

They run up the water she dunks him down and he pulls her legs and she falls down. They both come up for air.

"I hate you." She says laughing.

Her blonde hair fell over her face and he gets it out of the way. Conner pulls her close, pressing his lips to hers tasted like salt water. She moans as she felt his hands slide down and squeezes her ass. She slides her tongue in his mouth and puts her arms around his neck.

"They're so cute together." Babs says to Dick as they eat ice cream cones.

"Yeah they are." Dick says.

"It's feels kinda weird watching them." Babs says to him.

"Oh yeah completely." Dick says they turn around to see Wally and Artemis building a sandcastle.

"I love it." Wally says to Artemis.

"We're not finished." Artemis says to him. "Keep working."

"Ok, ok." He says as he pushes sand around.

…**  
**

It was dawn and they were still in the island. They had built a bonfire and were all near it Megan and La'gann a good few feet away, fear of fire. Conner was leaning against Cassie laying down on top of her as she sat on the sand. She was holding his hand and the other one on his left shoulder where 'bullet hole' was.

He kisses her hand near his shoulder and looks up at her. "I'm ok." He says to her, knowing that she was still worried.

She smiles and kisses his forehead. "Just making sure."

Then the satellite phone starts to ring. Dick answers the phone. "Yeah?...Yeah were on our way…don't worry were almost there. Come on Kaldur we'll be there in 5 minutes…ok see you then." He hangs up. "It was fun." Dick says to them then stands up. "But we have an emergency."

They all look at him and start getting up dusting off the sand. "I'll call the bioship." Megan says and she comes over.

They start to gather there things. Conner throws sand in the bonfire putting it out and the other put there things inside the bioshiop.

"What happen?" Babs asks.

"Apparently the world can't live without us for 5 hours." Dick says.

…**Mount Justice**

Batman, Aqualad and Wonder woman were waiting for them in the briefing room. They were all still in there bathing suits waiting for somebody to talk.

"So what's the big emergency?" Dick asks.

"Nukes." Batman says.

"Nukes…like Nuclear weapon?" La'gann asks.

"Six of them to be exact, in a facility in Kashmir under a former maximum security prison camp that's now the stronghold for a mercenary group the People's Revolutionary front." Wonder woman says.

"How do you know?" Megan asks curiously.

"I work for the government, they asked me to take care of it. The Justice League said no." Wonder woman says slightly glaring at Batman.

"They have the activation codes, somebody now has the ability to detonate 6 nuclear weapons." Batman looks around at the group. "Nightwing, Superboy, and M'gann you're going."

They nod.

"Wait, just them?" Cassie asks. "Can I go?" she asks.

"No, 3 man job anymore and they'll get suspicions." Batman says to her.

"That the Justice League is involved?" Cassie asks.

"No, if the Indian government finds out that Pakistanis supportive rebels in Kashmir have nuclear weapons they will launch preemptive strike, the Pakistanis are going to retaliate and the Justice will be called upon dozens of congressional committees demanding why we let it happen." Wonder woman explains.

They all look at her stunned, shocked and slightly scared.

"Um you might want to take a look at this." Aqualad says as he types in the computer. "It's a CIA memo saying that the nuclear warheads will be activated tomorrow at 1700 hours."

"Well this should be fun." Dick says smiling, Conner and M'gann turn to him smiling.

…**Kashmir** **Around a desert**

"You'll be ok girl just stay still." Megan says to the bioshiop in camouflage mode.

"Come on, we should be there by morning." Nightwing says as he grabs a backpack.

"Are you sure we can't just fly over, I can carry you." Superboy says to him.

They were all wearing their costumes, each caring their own bag.

"No, infrared sensors will pick us up then they'll shoot us down." Nightwing says to Superboy.

"Nightwing?" Robin's voice was in his ear as his com buzzes.

"Yeah?" Nightwing clicks it.

"Your 20 miles off walk North you should be there soon." Robin says.

"Got it thanks, going radio silent." Nightwing says to him. "Come on." He says to Megan, and Superboy and they start walking through the desert night.

…**20 miles later**

"Is this the land minefield?" Megan asks she looks around drinking a water bottle they were no longer in the desert night but morning dusk, trees, grass couldn't even see anything under the dirt because of all of the grass and leaves. She gives Nightwing the bottle of water.

"Yup." Nightwing says as he drinks the last of his water. "Batman said that it's the easiest entry into the base is via a sewage tunnel and that the rebels rely on the minefield to keep intruders away so the security isn't a real problem." He takes a breath. "Try not to drop me." He says to her.

Miss Martian smiles. "Wouldn't dream of it." She picks him up using her telekinesis and they fly over the grass easily enough passing the trees.

…

"Clear." Nightwing says as he gets out of a vent system and looks around. "Ok look here." He pulls out his computer on his wrist the stand close to him looking at the small blueprints map. "Were here the nukes will be in a secure R&D lab protected by thermal sensor to detect intrudes through their body heat." He says to them, the nod. "If we raise the room to body temperature the sensors wouldn't be able to distinguish between us the lab thermostat."

"Ok." Miss Martian and Superboy both say.

"We're going to split up. I'll go put the security system from the office and put it in a loop. Miss Martian you'll raise the lab's temperature so we won't be detected when we enter, it's located in a room near the stairwell in the subbasement find the panel for zone 3." Nightwing shows her where in the map.

"Got it." Miss Martian says nodding.

"Superboy the lab's door is controlled by a voice-recognition system. You need to break into the main computer system here." Nightwing says showing him in the map. "To access his file you'll erase the person's voice and substituted it with yours." He looks at them.

"Got it." Superboy says to him.

"Mindlink up?" Nightwing asks Miss M.

'Yes.' Miss Martian says in the midlink.

"Good, let's change before we leave." Nightwing says as he grabs clothes from the lockers putting them on top of his costume.

Superboy follows his lead putting on green camouflage clothes on top of his as well. They turn to Miss Martian she was already wearing the clothes with a scarf over her hair.

"Five minutes right?" Superboy asks Nightwing.

"Five minutes, met at the lab." Nightwing says.

…**Superboy**

He calmly walks to the hallway and see a man also in green camouflage clothes he walks past him, Superboy turns around puts his arm around his neck putting pressure on his windpipe until he passes out and puts the man's hand in hand panel to open the computer lab. He walks in and puts the man in a chair as if he were sleeping and types in the computer. Trying to finding the voice-recognition, he does he erases it and puts his own. He starts to walk to the lab.

'I'm done.' He says in the midlink. 'Meet at the lab.'

…**Miss Martian**

She walks to the panel opens the small door and sees Zone 3 and starts to raise the temperature to 100F. She smiles and starts to walk back but a man pulls out a gun.

/I've never seen you before./ He says in a language she doesn't understand.

She sighs. "Sorry." Her eyes glow green and he grabs his head screaming, yelling in pain. She was just going to brain blast him but then she sees all of the people he'd killed, tortured, the children he murdered. He passes out drooling in the floor. "I take it back I'm not sorry. You're a bad person." She says and walks over his comatose body.

'I'm done, met at the lab.' She says in the midlink.

…**Nightwing**

He quietly enters the office and walks over to the security cameras and puts them in a loop. He is about to exit the room when it opens.

/Who are you?/ a woman pulls out a gun.

/Cuvee. I'm new./ Nightwing says in the same language.

/Where's your ID?/ she asks still holding the gun.

/Computers are down. They told me to come back tomorrow./ Nightwing says to her and gives a small smile.

She puts her gun down and smiles back./About time they sent us someone as beautiful as you./

He smiles back and leaves the office. 'I'm done. I'm headed for the lab.' He says to them.

…**Lab**

"Are you almost done?" Superboy asks him for the 10th time as he sits down on the floor leads on the door so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Do you want to do this?" Nightwing asks him crossing wires siting down in the floor detonating the last of the nukes.

"Not really, looks complicated." Superboy says smiling.

"Just let him concentrated." Miss Martian says to him as she sits with him, her head on his shoulder. They were tired they hadn't sleep in 2 days.

"I was just-Fighter planes are in the sky." Superboy says as he uses his superhearing. "3 minutes out." He explains. "Hurry up we have to leave." He says not really worried.

"I'm almost done." Nightwing says as he crosses more wires.

After 3 minutes they hear the fighter planes outside 5 fighter planes zoomed through the sky and released 2 missile bombs, hitting the facility and it starts crumbling down.

"Nightwing!" Miss Martian yells out she and Superboy both get up from the floor and open the door.

"I'm done." He gets up. "Let's go."

They run out the halls people panicking running off as well pushing each and they run out the door. They continue to run away as the fighter planes continue to bombard the facility.

"Yay." Nightwing says slightly sarcastically. "Please tell me you can call the bioship from here." He says to Megan as he puts his hand on his knees.

"I thought you said it wasn't safe." Miss Martian says to him.

"Well yeah when the facility was still open, now come I don't want to walk back to it…please." Nightwing says to her.

"She's already here." Megan says as she walks over to the bioship's entrance. Superboy walks behind her.

"Need me to carry you?" Superboy asks him smirking.

"Go to hell." Nightwing says angry, Superboy chuckles. "I want to go home." Nightwing says as he walks inside the bioship. "I hate the desert."

…**Mount Justice**

"I can't believe you actually pulled through." Wonderwoman says to them.

"That's an insult right?" Nightwing asks her. "That's ok I'm too tired to be angry."

"Good work, you saved a lot of people's lives." Wonderwoman says to them. "Thank you, I might bring you more missions if that's alright with you Nightwing." She asks the team leader.

"Fine by me." Nightwing says smiling.

They start to leave when Wonder woman calls out.

"Kon-El may I talk to you for a minute?" she asks him.

"Sure."

"In private." She says to him and motions for him to follow her.

"Should I be worried?" Conner whispers to Dick.

"No." Dick says in a somewhat high pitch voice.

"You're a horrible liar." Conner says to him.

"Only when I'm tired." Dick says and Conner follows Diana.

They go to a private room, green couches and a small waterfall. Diana looks at Conner and he looks at her.

"My mother wishes to meet you." Diana says to him.

"Ok."

"You'll have dinner with her, Cassie will be there of course so will I." Diana says. "Do you have anything planned for Saturday?"

"Yes, me and Cassie are having dinner with La'gann and Megan." He says to her. "How about Sunday?" he asks her.

"That would be perfect." Diana says smiling. "Don't worry about your clothes, we will provide you with them."

"Ok." Conner says slightly confused.

"Alright then, I'll tell Cassie." Diana says and she leaves.

"That'll be fun." He says to himself.

…**Ivy Town**

"Hey Conner." Wendy says as she walks up to him in a table outside.

"Hey Wendy." Conner says to her as he eats his Chinese sweet and sour chicken and dry rice takeout with a fork.

She sits next to him and grabs the spoon and eats some of the dry rice and then a chicken. She looks at him and he looks at her.

"I hate that." He says to her.

"I know." She says as she chews her food he goes back to eating. "So Cassie…" she says him then pauses he looks at her chewing waiting for her to finish her sentence. "She's cute."

"I prefer hot." He says smiling a little.

She smiles back at him. "Well then, _Hot_." She looks at him. "You never mentioned her." She says as she grabs another spoon of rice and then a piece of chicken.

"A friend introduced us." Conner says as he drinks his Sprite bottle.

"Mm well she's kinda young for you don't you think?" She asks him as she gets his Sprite and drinks some of it.

"Not really." He turns to her. "Are you worried about me?" he asks her.

"No…maybe…yes." She says changing her mind.

"Why?" he asks her.

"When you broke up with Megan I thought you were an idiot for it." Wendy says and puts down the spoon. "I was actually on her side of the break up." He picks up the spoon with his right hand and eats the rice and the fork with his left hand as he picks up chicken. "But when I saw how different you were without her. I realized that you were more upset about it then Megan and you never actually told me why you two broke up."

"We fought a lot." Conner says to her.

"Yeah, I **never** saw you guys fight." She says skeptically.

"We fought almost every day." He tells Wendy looking at her upset.

"I never knew…sorry." She says to him. They stay quiet for a while he eating. "Wanna go for a run tomorrow around the park?" she asks him as she picks up a piece of chicken with her fingers and then licks them, he glares at her a little and she smiles.

"Yeah, morning?" he asks her.

"Why morning? It's always morning with you?"

"Less people." He says to her.

She smiles at him. "Right." She stands up. "At 7?"

"Perfect." He says to her.

She kisses the top of his head. "Later Conner, thanks for Lunch." She says smiling.

"Bye Wendy."

…**Mexico** **Sonora desert**

True to her word Wonder Woman set up another mission for the team. A prisoner exchange, 3 CIA agents for a prisoner named Jose Gutierrez. He worked for La Raza a terrorist group in Mexico who opposes European Americans (white) favors the interests of indigenous mestizos (Latinos).

"We've agreed to the exchange in the Sonora desert." Robin explains in the coms to everybody that was listening. He was wearing sunglass, cap, desert camouflage pants, shirt, and boots his utility belt. "Each side is allowed no more than a six man cover team. Once the exchange has been made Jose and the 3 CIA agents will be released simultaneously. " He finishes.

"Why are we doing this again?" Superboy asks riding shotgun in the truck wearing a green cap a green muscle shirt, desert camouflage pants and boots.

"Because Wonder Woman asked us to." Nightwing says to him as he drives, he was wearing desert camouflage pants, shirt, and boots

"Right, I meant why are we trading in this racist terrorist for 3 CIA agents when we can just rescue the agents?" Superboy asks as he turns to him and waits for an answer.

"I don't know." He says honestly.

"I don't like it either." Artemis says in the com she was in the other truck that was holding the prisoner with Batgirl and Wondergirl. She was wearing a desert camouflage jacket concealing her compound bow and arrows, her hair was in a long braid, pants and boots.

Batgirl had her hair braided and was wearing a green loose jacket with a kevlar vest under, sunglass, her utility belt, cargo shorts and boots she was driving. Wonder girl was wearing the beige muscle shirt, her silver bracelets, her hair in two braids, camouflage pants and boots she sat next to the prisoner.

"Come on guys, its Wonder woman's thing, let's not give her a reason to hate us." Batgirl says to them in the com.

"She can't hear us can she?" Wondergirl asks a little nervous.

"No." they all say at the same time.

They stop the trucks and get off them looking around to see anybody else coming.

"Superboy?" Nightwing asks.

"Over there." Superboy points to the direction where he hears two cars coming.

The two cars come in view of the small hills close and then they stop a good 2 yards away. The men get out of the car they all had machine guns on them and of the men takes a gun out and fires it up in the air, it was a flare gun. Batgirl looks over and Nightwing and he nods she takes out the flare gun and fires it up in the air then puts in in her small of her back. Two men start opening the door of the cars and the 3 CIA agents are pulls out of it.

"Base, we have a visual on the 3 agents." Nightwing says in his com.

"Roger Nightwing, release the prisoner." Wonder woman says as she was in Mount Justice listening to their conversation, Batman was standing next to her.

They start to the exchange. They prisoners start to walk towards each other almost at the half way point when they see three cars coming in from far away, looking like police cars.

"Base, we have incoming vehicles." Nightwing says as he clicks in his com, calling for Wonder woman. "We need to identify them immediately."

"Hold on Nightwing, we are trying to get a visual." Wonderwoman says as Batman types in the computer trying to get a satellite visual.

"Don't want to hurry you but if the vehicles get here before the exchange they'll think we've double crossed them." Nightwing says to her.

The cars were coming closer and closer the other men were getting nervous as they turn around looking at the incoming cars. Then a helicopter shows up.

"That's a helicopter." Batgirl says stating the obvious.

"It looks like one of ours." Robin says to them as he looks at it.

"That's because it is." Superboy says to them.

"Base what's going on?" Nightwing asks in the coms.

The chopper flies up in the middle of the exchange. "Justice League operatives this is Delta-Force, put down your weapons immediately." A man says to the team. "This operation is has been recounted by order of the National Security Office." He says to the team. The other men start to shot at the chopper and the chopper starts shooting as well.

"Get cover." Nightwing says to them and they run to the truck using the doors as shields.

The prisoner and the CIA agents duck down in the desert ground.

"They just blew our cover!" Artemis yells as she gets behind the truck.

"What do we do!?" Robin asks/yells the guns were loud.

"Nightwing what's happening?" Batman asks Nightwing in the coms.

"Getting shot at, just another day at the office." Nightwing says to him as he tries to get a look but gets shoot at, he ducks back down.

"What have you done?" Batman asks Wonderwoman. "You've used them as bait." Wonder woman looks at him and back at the screen at the satellite picture.

"Superboy! The agents!" Nightwing yells out as he hinds behind the trucks door.

Superboy had been covering Batgirl from the bullets. She nods at him and he nods back she quickly jumps inside the truck ducking down. Superboy runs over the 3 CIA agents and covers them with his body as the men try to shoot at them.

"The choppers been shot down, go get it!" Nightwing yells out as he ducks when behind the door when they start shooting at the truck.

"I got it!" Wondergirl yells out. She flies up and grabs the tail of it avoiding the rotors spinning.

Batgirl and Robin start throwing batarangs at the two cars that were now leaving but still shooting at them.

"Superboy! Bazooka!" Artemis yells out taking off her jacket and getting out her bow and arrows started shooting at the men using bola arrows. One of the men shots at her at her and gets her arm. She yells out and hinds behind the truck.

Superboy turns around a man gets the launcher and shoots it out Superboy runs up to the missile and crashing right into it blowing him off. The blast gives the men time to get away and the prisoner gets up and runs towards the cars he gets in and they leave. Wondergirl puts the helicopter down with the Delta Force agents still inside.

"Are you alright?" she asks them. They nod.

"Nightwing!" Superboy yells out no longer wearing a shirt, and torn jeans. He was kneeling down with one of the CIA agent's blood on his hands putting pressure in the man's chest one of the other agents takes off his white shirt and gives it to Superboy to put pressure with.

"It's ok you're going to be alright, Mark." The agent says to him.

"Tell…Laura…" Mark tries to talk as blood comes out of his mouth.

"Don't worry buddy you're going to be ok." The agent says to Mark as he puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Base! One of the agents has been shot." Nightwing says to the com as he runs up to them and gets down on his knees. Mark was still struggling to breath and talk. Nightwing pulls the bloody shirt up a little to see where he got shot. "It punctured his lung." Nightwing says to him as Superboy continues to put pressure.

"Nightwing, were sending help." Batman says to him.

Superboy shakes his head, he couldn't hear a heartbeat anymore and Mark wasn't breathing.

"Don't bother, were on our way." Nightwing says to him as he stands up.

"What just happen?" Wondergirl asks as she walks to the others.

"We got used as bait." Batgirl says to her.

"We got screwed." Artemis says holding her arm, that was still bleeding.

…**Mount Justice**

Wonder woman, Batman, Wally, and Kaldur were waiting for them in the briefing room. Wally had heard that Artemis had been shot and he came running…literally he hadn't used the zeta tube. Kaldur had said 'Artemis, shot' and he ran.

"Artemis!" Wally yells out and runs to her.

"I'm ok Wally." Artemis says, bandage on her right arm.

"You're not ok, you got shot." Wally says as he looks at her arm.

Both Nightwing and Superboy walk over to Wonder woman angry and ready to punch her if necessary. Wally was right Artemis was shot, the CIA agent Mark die, and the prisoner escape.

"You'll have better luck next time." Wonder woman says to them.

"We **should've** gotten out of there without any casualties." Nightwing says to her, with blood on his desert camouflage shirt.

"We **would** have if you hadn't gotten in the way." Superboy says, blood on his bare chest, and hands.

"Casualties are a part of war." Wonder woman says to them. "Who exactly do you think you are speaking to me like this?" she says slightly angry.

"**We** the people who are going to hold **you** responsible for that man's death." Superboy says to her angrily.

"You're going to hold **me** responsible?" she asks shocked, offended.

"Did I stutter?" Superboy asks her.

"What exactly is the purpose of this conversation?" she asks him angry. "Do you want me to apologize? Promise that I'll never do it again?" she asks in a patronizing tone.

"To let you know that we will take you to the **mat** every time you pull something like that with us." Nightwing says to her angry, talking as she's talking.

"We are not impressed with the fact that you're a Princess Amazon or Justice League member or talk to the President on a daily bases." Superboy says to her.

"What you did was moronic and borderline criminal." Nightwing says to her right after Superboy finishes talking.

"I'll have you know that I have the power to revoke your superhero status and kicked off this mountain right now." Wonder woman says to them.

"Do it." Superboy says to her. "Give us an object lesson on the abuse of power shows us how it's done."

She stares at him. "If you're finished, we have other people to save." Wonder woman says to them calmly.

Superboy stares at her. "Then why are you here?" he asks her calmly.

Nightwing turns around and looks at Artemis. "Come on let's get that cleaned." Nightwing says to her and she nods Wally follows.

Conner looks at this own hands. "I'm gonna go shower." He walks away and goes straight to the boy's showers.

"Cassie-" Diana starts.

"Don't Diana." Cassie says her. "A man died because of you." She pauses. "I'm going to wait for Conner." She walks away and goes to Conner room.

Conner gets under the water and tries to rub the blood off his hands and chest it was making him sick. Scrubbing his hands and chest with a shower sponge filled with body wash, the water was turning red from the blood. After a while it finally comes out and he starts washing his hair and finally finishes showering. He had forgot to bring extra clothes but he did have a towel, he dries off and puts it around his waist starts walking to his room.

As soon as he enters his room he drops the towel.

"Conner!" Cassie yells out and covers her eyes with her hands. She was in his bed waiting for him Wolf's head on her lap. She was still wearing her beige muscle shirt, her silver bracelets, her hair in two braids, and camouflage pants her boots were in the floor.

He picks up his towel up and puts it back on. "Why are you here?" he asks her making sure he was covered.

"I wanted to talk to you make sure you were ok." She says still covering her eyes with her hands.

"I'm fine Cassie." He says to her as he grabs a pair of boxers from his drawer and takes off his towel putting them on.

"Are you sure?" she asks still covering her eyes.

He gets on top of the bed and grabs her hand putting them down. "Cassie, are **you** ok?" he asks her. He thought about it and was wondering if she had ever seen somebody die.

She looks at him. "No…I can't believe Diana used us like that." He kisses her and pushes her down to the pillow. "Why would she do that?" she asks as lays down on the bed cuddling him. "A man died because of her…"

"Arrogance?" he asks.

"Yeah, arrogance that's what it was arrogance. A man died because of her arrogance, he had a wife, a son a family. They will never see him again." Conner listens to her rambling on and on about how horrible it was. "He's son will never see him again, he's going to grow up without a father."

"Don't worry she won't try it again." Conner says to her.

She smiles and looks at him. "Yeah no kidding, what you and Nightwing said that was totally awesome."

"Not really." He says as she kisses her head. "We can't let the Justice League boss us around like were kids. We made that choice a long time ago."

"I love that you say it so casually."

Cassie playfully starts to kiss his neck. And then slowly but very sensually, she ran her tongue from his neck to his jaw. Conner grabs her and playfully grabs her butt then squeezes it. She smiles. She pushes him down on the bed and climbed on top of him, saddling him. They made out for few minutes and then he just began to suck her neck causing her to moan loudly. He could tell that Cassie liked it when she moaned.

"You should go." Conner says slightly out of breath.

"I don't want to." She says as she licks his neck. She sits up and removes her beige muscle shirt.

"Oh Cassie don't." he says and closes his eyes.

She smiles and takes off her sports bra she put her hand on his chin. "Look at me Conner." He opens his eyes and sees her breast then looks up at her. "It's ok."

"Wolf off." he says as Wolf gets off the bed and lays down on a small bed on the floor using it like a pillow.

"I actually forgot he was there." She says smiling.

He puts an arm around her waist and rolls her over. He buries his face right in her cleavage causing her to squeak with pleasure. Slowly he licked her breasts over and over again driving her crazy with pleasure.

"Is this ok?" he asks her.

"Yeah, perfect." She sighs. "I noticed you took the picture down."

He looks up at her, then turns around. The picture with him and Megan he hid it in the closet. He looks back at her and kisses melted together in a slow kiss. He looks at her. "I'd do anything for you."

She smiles at him then licks his neck, sending a shiver down Conner's body. He kisses his way over Cassie's shoulder then he kissed her neck again, and her cheek.

"Wanna have sex?" she asks him.

"No." he kisses her.

"Why not? It'd be so easy." She says.

He kisses her. "I can do something a little bit better."

She looks at him interested. "Yeah?"

"Just tell me if you want me to stop ok?" he says and she nods smiling.

He kisses her then kisses her jaw, neck, each breast, sucks on her nipples then kisses her stomach. Cassie puts her fingers on Conner's silky soft still wet hair between her fingers, warm kisses against her stomach, his right hand found the button of Cassie's jeans while the right hand finger tips drew the zipper down easily.

Cassie finally understood what he meant. "Conner." She moans his name, her fingers still in his hair.

Conner's hands slipped to the waist of Cassie's loosened jeans and Cassie raised her bottom half as Conner pulled her jeans and underwear all the way down and threw them off to the side.

"Is this ok?" he asks her.

She looks at him. "Conner…yes." She says smiling.

Conner licks his lips wet placed his tongue inside her pussy and swirled it. Cassie moans loudly. Every time he plunged his tongue into Cassie, she moaned even louder and got wetter and hotter. He swirls his tongue around her pussy, very slowly, and she shifts her hips up against his mouth. Then he slides his tongue back down and pushes it into her opening, and her entire body shudders. He pulls it back out and thrusts back in, a little faster than last time, and her fingers grip his hair as he continues to do it again and again.

"Oh Conner," she whispered "Right there."

He inserted two fingers into her and was licking her at the same time. Then as he's thrusting his tongue back in, his thumb brushes against her clit and she'd be embarrassed by how loud she moans if she wasn't so close to cumming. Drags his tongue along her folds again as his thumb brushes over her bundle of nerves and applies pressure as he presses down on it and she kind of screams as she comes, her body arching off of the bed as she squeezes her eyes so tightly she starts seeing stars griping Conner's hair tightly.

"Oh wow, that was…wow." She repeats over and over.

Conner kisses her inner thigh and starts to kiss his way up to her lips, kissing every part of her body as he did. Then he kisses her lips. She was still pretty numb from her orgasm as he kisses her on the lips his tongue inside her mouth.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asks smirking a little.

"I love you." She whispers and looks at him. "I love you." She says more confidently.

"I love you too." He says as kisses her on the lips.

…

**Ta and Da**

**Did you like my Wendy?**

**Did you enjoy my Wonder Woman?**

**REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**Keep in mind they have only been BF/GF for two months.**

**Ch7**

…**Cassie's house**

After Cassie left Mount justice she went home and called over Barbara to come to her house ASAP.

"Oh **my** god." Babs says as she sits on Cassie's bed.

"I know." Cassie says as she sits in front of Babs in her bed, facing each other.

"Oh my **god**." Babs says again.

"I know." Cassie says smiling.

"He is totally your boytoy." Babs says smiling.

"Babs!" she yells out.

"Give me details, no don't give me details that'd be weird…was it good." Babs asks her.

"Oh yeah, completely good, I've never felt anything like it. It was amazing, **he's** amazing." Cassie says to her. She pauses and looks at Babs.

"What?" Babs asks.

"I said I love you." Cassie says to her.

"Please tell me he said it back." Babs says a little scared.

"He said it back."

"Then why are you acting like its bad news." Babs says confused.

"It's so fast, we've been together for a month and were already saying I love you and…"

"Having oral sex?"

"I'm scared."

"You love him, he loves you. It's ok to be scared."

"What if we drifting apart what if he stop loving me?"

"Wow, you're a mess."

"I know!" Cassie yells out embarrassed. "Oh and did I tell you? We're having a double date with Megan and La'gann."

"That should be fun." Babs says sarcastically.

"It was Megan's idea." Cassie says to her. "She said we should be professionals about it."

"It'll still be weird." Babs says to her.

"And Diana wants to put him in a contest against the warrior Amazons."

"What do you mean?" Babs asks confused.

"Like…the Olympics but if he loses he loses me, or loses respect or loses something I'm not sure."

"I doubt he'll lose"

"But It's not just hand to hand combat its, spear throwing, archery, sword fighting with actual swords."

"With his super strength he'll win."

"Yeah." She lays down on her bed hitting the pillow.

Barbara goes over and lays down next to her. "It'll be ok, I'm sure he knows how to-"

"Spear throw." Cassie finishes her sentence.

"Yeah and-"

"Archery."

"I'm sure Artemis taught him." Babs says smiling.

"Sword fighting?"

"Yeah…that might be a problem."

Cassie grabs her pillow and screams into it.

…**Oblivion bar**

They were in a booth La'gann, Megan on one side, Cassie and Conner on the other. But they were La'gann, Megan, Cassie or Conner they were Lagoon boy, Miss Martian, Wondergirl and Superboy in the bar, it was a rule of the bar no real names even if they didn't have secret identities. Costumes were a must paparazzi come and took pictures outside of the bar because they could won't allow being inside. Blue Devil had magic shield protecting the bar against, any possible threat. Blue Devil was very strict about the rules. They were having a good time laughing, eating, and telling stories about past missions. They eat happily and where having dessert now.

"Remember the exploding baby?" Miss Martian asks Superboy.

"Yeah, you guys never let me forget it." Superboy chuckles. "How was I supposed to know? It looked like a baby the 'mother' was very worried."

Miss Martian laughs. "And then it explodes right in his hands on his face, it was fantastic." She says.

Lagoon boy and Wondergirl laugh. "I'm never going to let that down I'm I?" he asks her.

She shakes her head. "Nope." She says smiling. "Is that a new jacket?" she asks him.

"Yeah, Cassie picked it out." He says as he touches his jacket's arm.

"It's nice." Megan says to him.

"So is it true?" Lagoon boy asks Superboy.

"What?" Superboy asks him.

"That your dad shot you?" Lagoon boy asks him.

"Lago-" Miss Martian starts.

"Lex Luthor is **not** my father." Superboy says coldly, slightly glaring at him.

"Right sorry." Lagoon boy says to him. "I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant." Superboy says coldly to him. "Yes, Luthor shot me…it hurt."

Wondergirl grabs his hand rubbing her thumb on palm affectionately. He looks at her and smiles. "You ready for tomorrow?" she asks him.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Superboy says to her. "Plus I get to meet a Queen."

"Queen?" Lagoon boy asks.

"Diana wants to him to meet Queen Hippolyta, tomorrow." Wondergirl explains. "She wants to see if he's worthy of being my 'partner' she said that partner."

He smiles at her. "How is she going to do that?" Miss Martian asks her.

"A contest." Wondergirl says to her.

"I thought it was a no man's land." Lagoon says to her.

"Superman can enter so can Batman and Flash, Green Lantern and umm I think your uncle." Wondergirl says to Miss Martian.

"So four men only." He says to her.

"Yeah Superboy will be the five."

"I'm slightly worried about that." Superboy says.

"Don't be, you'll be great." Miss Martian says to him, and Superboy smiles at her.

Wondergirl was going to say that to him. "Yeah." She was jealous again.

"Wanna go for a walk after this?" Superboy asks Wondergirl.

She says still feeling jealous. "Yeah."

"I have to get back to Atlantics, I have a class." Lagoon boy says.

"On a Saturday?" Wondergirl asks him.

"There aren't really any weekdays in Atlantics." Lagoon boy says.

"That sucks, I couldn't live without Saturday or Sunday." Wondergirl says to him.

He stands up so does Wondergirl letting Miss Martian, and Superboy out of the booth and they start to walk to the back of the building and into a zeta tube. Superboy and Miss Martian stop then turn to wave at Blue Devil who was at of the bar he waves back.

"Bye." Lagoon boy says as he enters the small phone booth.

"Bye." Miss Martian, Superboy and Wondergirl say to him.

"Bye." Miss Martian says as she hugs Superboy and kisses his cheek.

"Bye." Superboy says to her.

Wondergirl looks away from the hug, flinching she hated being jealous and she had been jealous all through lunch. Miss Martian waves bye to Wondergirl and enters the phone booth zeta tube.

"That was fun." Conner says to her smiling a little. Cassie narrows her eyes. "What?"

"I know you guys are friends and we have to be professionals but…"

"But?" he asks.

"I'll be honest." She sighs. "I hated it."

"I thought it went great." Conner says to her confused.

"It was perfect but I was so… jealous that you and Megan get along so well."

"We were together for a really long time." Conner explains.

"Yeah I know." She starts walking in the zeta tube. "Doesn't mean I like it."

They end up on Battery Kemble Park in Washington. They start walking down the rocky trail, he grabs her hand.

"I'm sorry but I can't fix it."

"I know." She comes closer to him and he kisses the top of her head and they walk around for a couple of more minutes.

"Ice cream?" he asks her as they see an ice cream stand.

"Yeah, I love ice cream." They walk to the stand still holding hands.

"Chocolate." She says to the man.

"Vanilla." He says.

The man gives them the ice cream and they walk over to some benches looking over a pond with ducks in it.

"I love this place, this is where I come when I need to disappear for a while." Cassie says as she licks her ice cream.

"Yeah? I do that in the sky." Conner says to her.

"I fly over the ocean, when I need to calm down." She says smiling.

"I go to the observatory in Los Angeles and the desert in Nevada."

"California?" she asks curious, he nods, she smiles and kisses him. "Wait can't you just fly up in space to see the stars?"

"Superman says I'm not allowed to go up in space without his permission." He says casually she laughs. "What?" he asks.

"You have to ask for permission." she says still laughing.

"Yeah?" he asks still confused. "So?"

She still laughs. "Nothing just…you have to ask for **permission**."

"Ok…are you laughing at me?" he asks.

"No." she stops laugh and smiles at him. "It's just, you are so amazing. The missions you go on to save people and even save the **world** sometimes and you have been a superhero for what? Your whole life but you have to ask for permission-"

"Hey don't forget I've met your mother." Conner says to her.

"Right." She says and smiles at him. "Sorry."

They continue to eat there cone's and Conner's phone starts to ring.

"You have a cell phone?" she asks.

"Yeah." he says and answers his phone she goes back to eating her ice cream. "Hello? Oh Hi Wendy." Cassie turns to him jealous that Wendy knew his number but she didn't. "No, just hanging out with Cassie." Conner says in the phone. "Come over? Sure…I'll be there in 5 minutes." He hangs up. "I have to go."

"To Wendy's?" Cassie asks him.

"Yeah, her AC broke she wants me to fix it for her."

"You can fix AC's?"

"Yeah." He finishes his ice cream.

"Can I come with you?" she asks him as she finishes her ice cream.

"Um, your already home, are you sure you want to come to Connecticut with me?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun." She says smiling.

…**Wendy's Apartment **

"Wendy it's me." Conner says as he knocks on her door.

"Thank god!" Wendy yells out as she opens the door in her red underwear and bra. "Marvin tried to fix it and made it worse."

"He broke the heater?" Conner asks as he walks in.

"And then he ran away." She says as she lets him come in. "The **coward** ran away." She closes the door and it stops. "Oh hi." She sees Cassie holding the door. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." She lets her in.

"Nice heat wave you going on here." Cassie says as she walks in the apartment.

"Yeah, I just love walking around half naked." Wendy says sarcastically.

"Conner doesn't seem to mind." Cassie says slightly angry.

"Wouldn't matter, he's seen me naked." Wendy says and Cassie turns around shocked. Wendy giggles. "I'm kidding, wow your worse than Megan."

"What do you mean?"

"Megan was also jealous of my relationship with Conner." She says as she walks over to the fridge and opens it. "Wanna a beer?" she pulls out two beers, then she looks at Cassie and remembers she's 16. "Or milk?"

"No thanks." Cassie says.

"Done." Conner says as he walks in.

"My hero, I love you." Wendy says and hugs him then kisses him on the cheek, then gives him the beer.

"I know." He says as he twists the cap and drinks the beer. "That your English paper?" he asks as he sees a stapled paper on the table.

"You drink beer?" Cassie asks as she sees him drink.

"OH yeah he's a big hit at parties." Wendy says to her. "Can you take a look at it?" she asks him as she twists the beer cap and drinks her beer. "When I asked Marvin he said and I quote I'd rather read Twilight."

"Ouch." Conner says.

"Yeah he's so lazy." Wendy says.

Conner smiles and walks over to her couch sits and starts reading.

"Wanna watch TV?" Wendy asks Cassie.

"Yes." Cassie says quickly.

Wendy smiled and walks to the same couch that Conner was in and sits down next to him then turns on the TV starts flipping the channels. Conner moves over and sits in middle and Cassie sits next to him.

"Tell me when to stop." Wendy says to her as she flips channels.

"Do you have a pen?" Conner asks as he read the 20 page essay.

"Yeah." She says gets up and goes to her desk gets a red pen and gives it to him, he lends forward to the coffee table, he puts the beer down and starts writing on the paper.

"So…how long have you guys known each other?" Cassie asks **they** were comfortable being with each other, she was very very **un**comfortable.

"High school, sophomore year." Wendy says as she flips the channels and drinks her beer.

"Oh…nice." Cassie says awkwardly. "So you've know each other for a long time."

"Yeah." Wendy says stops flipping channels at a movie channel Scream part 1. "I love this movie."

"Sequels suck." Conner says as he leans back to the couch and continues to read.

"You read my mind." Wendy says to him smiling. "I like your jacket." She says touching his arm. "Is it new?" she asks him.

"Yeah, Cassie picked it out."

"Nice job." She tells Cassie. "Soooo have you told Megan you guys are together?" she asks.

"Yeah, we just had a double date with her and her boyfriend." Conner says to her, still reading.

"Wow that must have been weird." Wendy says as she drinks her beer.

"It was." Cassie says.

"You don't like her?" Wendy asks.

"Not really."

"Cassie-" Conner starts.

"I don't like her either."

"Wendy!" Conner yells out.

"What?" she says innocently. "She's a total bitch." She says to him. "She started dating _La'gann_, weirdest name ever by the way two months after they broke up." She told Cassie.

"Two months?" Cassie asks her.

"I know, they dated for 4** years** and she starts dating another guy after 2 **months**." Wendy says as she puts her legs up under her.

"You never told me that." Cassie tells Conner.

"You didn't tell her?" Wendy asks Conner.

"Hey, hey, hey don't attack Conner." Conner says as he gets up and takes his beer goes to the kitchen.

Wendy giggles and drinks her beer then looks at Jennifer Love Hewitt running. She looks back at Conner who was sitting on the kitchen's island back facing her.

"Have you guys have had sex yet?" Wendy whispers to Cassie.

"WENDY!" Conner yells out.

"Oh right, perfect hearing." Wendy says and rolls her eyes. Cassie giggles and shakes her head no. "To bad I hear he's a god."

"WENDY!" Conner yells out again.

"Stop listening to our **private** conversation Kent!" Wendy yells out.

Cassie laughs. "You guys are like brother and sister."

"Yeah kinda, I don't actually have any sister or brothers so Conner's the closest thing."

"I don't have any brothers or sisters either but I do have a friend that's like a sister, her name is Diana and she is amazing." Cassie says. "Like the girl you want to be when you grow up."

"That is pretty amazing."

"Hey Wendy." Conner says as he walks over to them. "Wanna talk about the fact you have 57 mistakes in your paper?" he says showing her the papers with red markings on it.

"57? Are you sure?" Wendy says looking at it.

"Yeah 57, you have a lot of run-ons, and fragments."

"No spelling mistakes." Wendy says happy Conner looks at her. "Right…well, I need clothes lets go to my room."

"I'm gonna go." Cassie says.

"You can stay and watch TV I don't mind at all." Wendy says to her.

"No I need to go home." Cassie looks over at Conner. "Mom's probably worried."

"Ok." Conner walks over to her and kisses her she kiss back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Cassie says smiling and Conner nods. She turns to Wendy. "Bye."

"Bye." Wendy says to her and waves.

Cassie leaves and Wendy looks at Conner smiling.

"Come on we better get started-"he looks at her. "What?" Conner asks her she was still smiling at him.

"You like her." she teases.

"What are you 5?" he says as he grabs his beer from the table.

"I've never seen you like this, you **really** like her."

"Yeah I do she's…amazing." He says smiling just thinking about her.

"What does Megan say?"

"She's…Megan." Conner says to her. "Besides she doesn't have much of a say in it."

"Alright, let's go to my room, I'm freezing."

"I can tell." He says.

She crosses her arms covering her boobs. "Conner Kent!"

"I meant you have goosebumps, **you** have a dirty mind." He says as he starts walking to her bedroom.

"I should have known better. You're taken after all." She says as she grabs her beer goes to the fridge gets 2 other beers and walks to her room and Conner was laying down on the covers she jumps on the bed puts the beers down on the bed and gets under the covers. "Plus you are **such** a gentleman."

"That I am." He says as he looks at her paper.

She drinks her beer. "Ok teacher what do you have for me." She looks at the paper and gets close to Conner. "You **love** her." Wendy teases.

"Shut up." He says smiling and blushing a little.

Wendy laughs at him.

…**Paradise Island**

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because you don't have to." Cassie says to Conner as they fly over the island.

"Cassie I'm here, it's fine." Conner says to her.

There were women waiting for them on the beach of the island waiting for them both. Wonder woman was waiting for them as well.

"Are you sure?" Cassie asks him again.

"You must think real little of me. If you think I would be doing this if I didn't want to."

"What!?" she says shocked. "NO! I do, I think the world of you-"

"Cassie that was a joke." He grabs her hand. "Relax." And smiles at her.

"Right, funny." She says smiling.

They land right in the beach of Paradise island.

"Welcome my child." Queen Hippolyta says happy wearing a beautiful white dress, a gold crown, a gold staff, bracelets that looked a lot like Cassie's.

"Hi." Cassie runs over and hugs Queen Hippolyta.

"It is so good to see you again Cassandra." She says smiling.

"Good to see you too." Cassie pulls away and goes over to Conner who was standing still. She grabs Conner hand and pulls him over to Hippolyta. "This is Superboy, Conner." She says smiling.

"Hi." Conner says smiling.

"Yes, hello Superboy." Hippolyta says to him politely. "We have been waiting for you." She looks at him up and down. "Alexa." She motions for a woman with red hair to come over. Alexa had clothes in her hands with a helmet.

"Here." Alexa gives the clothes to Conner. "It's what you will be wearing for the contest." She explains.

"Thanks." Conner says as he grabs the clothes.

"Come let us give you private to change." Hippolyta says as she and the other Amazon women start to leave.

"This should be fun." Conner says to Cassie as he starts to take off his S shirt.

"Yeah fun." Cassie says sarcastically. She looks at Conner who was now taking off his pants. She quickly turns around.

Conner notices. "What's wrong?" he asks as he puts on a white shirt.

"Nothing, just um…you're taking your clothes off."

"Cassie you've seen me naked." Conner blurts out.

"By accident."

He puts on the blue pants. "That counts… doesn't it?"

She smiles and looks at him. "You look good."

"I look like I belong in Macbeth." Conner says to her.

She laughs. "I like Macbeth."

"Really?" he asks a little shocked.

"Yeah." She says to him. "The Odyssey by Homer, it's my favorite one."

He walks over to her and gives her a sweet kiss.

"What was that for?" she asks.

"I love you." He says to her.

She smiles. "I love you too."

"Hold my clothes." Conner says as he gives her his pants and shirt.

They walk over all the way up some stairs and the buildings and the woman's clothes it all looked like they were in Ancient Greece. Then walk up a spiral walk up straight up to an arena. Cassie stops before the entrance.

"I have to go." She says and kisses him. "Good luck. OH! Don't forget the helmet." She gives him the helmet that she had been holding.

"Thanks." He says and puts on the helmet.

She flies up and goes over the arena and sits on a throne next to Queen Hippolyta, and Diana.

"Hi." Cassie says to Diana.

"Hi Cassie." Diana says to her.

There were 4 women in the arena lined up the best of the best. They wore helmets, white shits like Conner's, and red pants. Conner walks up from the entrance and stands in front of them. Queen Hippolyta stands up, the other Amazons around the arena start to applauded. Queen Hippolyta raises her gold staff and everybody stops.

"This contest is to determine if you Superboy is worthy of being a partner to an Amazon." Hippolyta pauses and looks down at Conner. "Fight with honor!"

An Amazon walks up to him carrying two spears she gives one to him and walks to a white chalk line in the sand, he follows her. She runs and throws it about 10 feet away. Conner was surprised.

"Your turn." The Amazon says.

"Right." He says and he takes a breath runs up and throws it a little bit further than hers and looks up at Cassie and smiles she smiles back.

"Good job." The Amazon says and walks away.

Another Amazon comes over gives him a bow and a quiver with 3 arrows. They move over to bow and arrow shooting range. The Amazon takes her shot, one right at the bullseye the other two just right over it.

"Your turn." she says to him.

He nods he goes over the white chalk line takes an arrow out of his quiver. Artemis had taught him how to shoot a long time ago a **really** long time ago. He remembered what she said 'don't think' 'see the target' 'hear the bow string tighten and let go.' He puts the arrow in the bow pulls the string and let's go. **Bullseye **he smiles and quickly pulls the other two at the same time one hits the bullseye and the other one the **Robin Hood Shot. **

He smirks. "Thank you Artemis." He looks up at Cassie smiling she was so happy.

An Amazon walks up to him. "Hand to hand combat." She says. "Ready?" she asks him.

He takes off the quiver that was on his back and throws the bow and quiver aside and puts up his fists. She was tall about 6 feet tall, she was big 200 lbs, so he had to be fast, agile, think fast, move fast.

"Ready when you are." He says to her.

She starts to circle him, and he moves as well. They circle each other. She kicks him high, he blocks it with his hand and he kicks her back she blocks it with her hand. She kicks him low and high, he blocks both kicks and punches her in the stomach causing her to back away. She glares at him he narrows his eyes. She swings her arm, he ducks avoiding a punch he comes back up and he gets punched in the jaw…it hurt. He looks at her a little shocked.

She smiles and he growls he tries to punch her she blocks his attack he punches her again this time it made contact with her jaw, and delivers another punch sending her back. She takes a breath then looks at him. She kicks him, he blocks it with his own kick, he kicks her she blocks it with her kick again and again. He kicks her high, she ducks down and does a spin and kicks him in the ass. He groans and she looks at him.

"Getting tired?" she teases him.

He punches, she blocks, he hits her, she hits him busting his lip, she puts her hand on his neck chocking him, he grabs it and twits it off, she punches him in the jaw, he kicks her in the stomach she backs away she tries to kick him he grabs her leg and uses his leg to break the one she was standing on she yells out and falls. He breaths heavily bleeding from his busted lip. Two Amazon come with a stretcher and put the Amazon he just fought in it and they take off.

Conner spits blood out of his mouth and another Amazon with a 2 shield and 2 swords. She gives one of each to him he grabs the shield and puts it on his right arm and grabs the sword with his left.

"No breaks?" he asks her.

She looks at him. "No." she says coldly.

"Right."

She smirks, he wasn't holding his shield right, he wasn't holding the sword right he didn't know how to fight. She throws her shield away and swings her sword towards him. He moves away from it she strikes her sword towards the shield he blocks it and then she cuts him on his leg, he swings his sword at her and she moves away. He looks down at his leg it was bleeding.

She swings her sword and he ducks down and swings his sword she blocks his sword with her own and strikes again at his shield over and over and over until he was on his knee. She kicks the shield and he rolls on the dirt his helmet and shield falls off.

"Come on Conner get up." Cassie whispers biting her lip. "Get up…come on."

Diana smiles a little.

Conner gets up and swings his sword she blocks it with hers. They swing their swords back and forth with more force than the next. She swings her sword and cuts his chest, he yells out in pain. He swings his sword she jumps up behind him and she swings her sword cutting his back, he yells out again.

"Give up." She says out of breath pointing her sword at him.

He turns around glaring at her. "Don't know how."

He swing his sword she blocks and he punches her in the jaw then quickly kicks, punch, she drops her sword, and he kicks her in the stomach. She gets down on her knees grabbing her stomach in pain.

He points his sword at her neck. "Give up." He says out of breath.

"I yield." She says glaring at him.

Cassie gets up from her throne and looks at Hippolyta, she nods and Cassie smiles and flies away towards Conner.

"Conner you won!" she yells out.

Conner drops the sword and looks at her flying towards him. "You sure? I thought I might have cheated." He says to her.

She lands and hugs him. "You were fantastic." She says happy.

"Ow, ow, ow." He yells out.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." She says pulling away from him.

"Why does it hurt so much?" he says touching his bleeding chest.

"Magic." She says simply.

"I hate magic." He says touching his lip.

"Hey! I'm half magic." She says smiling.

"Sorry." He puts his head on her shoulder. "I'm bleeding, I don't do that much."

"Why don't you take him to get cleaned up?" Hippolyta says to her as she stands with Diana next to her. "Then we can have dinner."

"Ok." She says smiling. "Come on." She says to Conner. "You need a shower."

"You have showers?" he asks her.

"Kinda." She pulls his hand and start to fly up.

"He's good." Hippolyta says to Diana.

"Yes, he is." Diana says to her.

"Let's go prepare dinner." Hippolyta says smiling.

…

"This is your shower?" Conner asks Cassie asks she takes off her shirt.

"Do you like it?" Cassie asks him and takes off her shoes and red pants.

They were in the forest, near a waterfall making a nice pool surrounded by rocks. Trees and grass surrounded them covering them nicely. Private.

"It's nice." He says smiling at her, looking at her taking off her clothes.

She turns around and looks at him. "Need some help?" she asks him. She walks up to him grabs his shirt pulling it up over his head. "You're still cut." She says to him touching his chest.

"Yeah, but at least I stopped bleeding. I'll be fine." He kisses her forehead.

"You're amazing."

"You're more amazing. You gotta teach me how to swing a sword."

"Yeah, you kinda sucked at that."

"First time swinging a sword, I thought I was doing pretty well."

"You thought wrong but it's good to know you're not good at **everything**." Cassie says and takes off her bra.

He looks at her breast. "Yeah, I guess you'll have to teach me."

"Silly boy. You already said that." She says smiling.

"Did I? I can't remember at the moment." Still looking at her breast.

Cassie chuckles, she puts her hands on his waist and pulls him close kissing him pressing herself against him pushing her tongue inside his mouth. He puts his hands on her waist and pulls down her underwear. She runs her hand down his pants and pulls them down and then pulls away from him, leaving his mouth open. She looks at him up and down for a long time.

"This is weird." Conner said after a while.

"I'm just looking."

"Right…Wanna shower?" he asks her.

"Yeah." She smiles and walks to the pool and walks inside it. "Water's great." She says as she swims to the deep part of the pool closer to the waterfall ducks down underwater and comes back up for air.

He gets in the water and swims towards her Conner then closed the gap between them and Cassie turns around to see him, she puts her arms around his neck and he kisses her she kisses back.

She pulls back. "I have a question."

He kisses her neck. "ok." He mumbles as he kisses her.

"Does Wendy know who you are? Cause I couldn't tell."

"No she doesn't." he says as he switches sides, kissing the other side.

"Why not you guys seem like-"

"If I were to tell her, I'd expose her to danger." He says in a monotone tone, licking her collar bone.

"So you've thought about telling her?"

"Yes, but I know better."

"Conner?"

"Yeah?" he starts to runs his hands while underwater on her back now licking her neck.

"That feels good."

"Excuse me." they here a soft voice and they both turn to see, Alexa. "I have new clothes, towel also dinner is ready." She puts the clothes on a dry rock, so that it they wouldn't get dirty.

"Thank you." Conner says to her.

She smiles and leaves into the forest.

"Oh my god." Cassie whispers turning red. "That was so embarrassing."

"It wasn't that bad." Conner says kissing her forehead.

"Yes it was, totally embarrassing."

Conner chuckles a little. "Come on. It's dinner time." He says as he ducks down in the water wetting his hair, he comes back up. "I'm starving."

"Alright lets go." She ducks down underwater wetting her hair.

…

"Well…that was fun." Cassie says as she sits with Conner at the beach watching the sunset.

"Yeah…sure." He was laying down on his back, eyes closed.

Cassie lays down with him, head on his chest. "Conner?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Cassie."

…

**Questions!**

**Do you like my fight scene?**

**To much Wendy, right? You know what? I bet if I were to write a Wendy/Conner it would take it off my system. What do you think? Wendy/Conner one-shot?**

**I don't care if you didn't like that he drank beer...ok I do but only a little.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summer vacation! **

**No more college! **

**Hip Hip Hooray!**

**Ch8**

**...Mount Justice**

Nightwing, Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy and Wondergirl were in the briefing room.

"Ten hours ago a team stole four vials of Ebola from a French epidemiology lab. Robin and I questioned Laszlo Bogdan, a team member who was infected and captured. He says **The Covenant** plans to mutate the virus." Nightwing says to them.

"Who's the Covenant?" Superboy asks.

"So far they seem to be a group of terrorist, I'm not sure who runs it or who's apart of it." Nightwing says to him. "Yet." He adds.

"Who's Laszlo Bogdan?" Miss M. asks.

"He **was** a Hungarian national, he's expert in cracking high security systems." Robin says to her. "He died 30 minutes ago."

"Robin got him to admit a second heist." Nightwing says to them. "We believe that the stolen samples have already been delivered to the Covenant. Bogdan said that it would **not** be used until the second heist is over."

"Why are they going to mutate it? The Ebola virus is pretty awful on its own." Wondergirl says to him.

"We can assume that what they've stolen is a precursor agent requiring further synthesis-" Robin says then is interrupted.

"Ok wait, does everybody speak science?" Wondergirl asks.

"…Yes." Robin says.

"No Robin we don't." Wondergirl says a little angry.

"Right, sorry um ok think of it like this." Robin says thinking of a way to but it simply. "What they took you can think of it as peanut butter but if you were to add something else in the peanut butter like um chocolate then well…" they all look at him weird, who puts peanut butter in chocolate? "Um they are most likely going after the means to mutate the virus to make it **more** infections." He drops the metaphor.

"Ebola is a level 4 pathogen it's the highest classification." Superboy says to him. "How could they possibly make it worse?" he asks worried.

"Well…they could make it airborne." Robin says to him.

"What!?" Wondergirl yells out. "Please tell me were going to stop this."

"Yes we are." Nightwing answers Wondergirl. "We know who the team is that was hired for the jobs." He puts up a picture. "Meet Simon Walker coldblooded contractor and only uses other freelancers." He puts up three other pictures. "Javier Perez munitions expert, Avery Rustic ammunitions, vehicles, weapons and finally Laszlo Bogdan security."

"And you want me to take over his place in group?" Superboy asks him.

"And Megan, she can be the tactical expert." Nightwing says to him. "It's deep cover the risks are obvious. The Covenant will take possession of whatever the team steals. If you place a tracking device on it we believe it will take us to the center of their operations. Robin and Wondergirl will provide back up."

"Really?" Wondergirl asks happy.

"Really?" Robin asks shocked.

"Yeah." He looks over at Megan and Superboy. "Here" He gives her a lipstick she takes it and looks at him. "It's a tracking device, I put a transmitter chip on the back, there's an adhesive. Use it to tag whatever it is they steal and we'll track it back to the Covenant." He explains. "And this." He shows Conner a ring black tungsten ring. "Is for you."

"Aw Dick, you shouldn't have." Conner says as he takes the ring and puts it on his index finger.

Nightwing smiles. "It's a listening device so that Robin and Wondergirl can listen to your conversation."

Megan opens the lipstick. "Peach isn't really in this season." She says smiling.

"I thought it was the new green." Superboy says smiling.

"I thought beige was the new green." Nightwing says smiling.

"No beige is the new peach." Megan says smiling.

They chuckle. "Go get ready you're going to Sevilla." Nightwing says to them.

They leave.

"You think we'll ever be like them?" Robin asks Wondergirl.

She looks at him and smiles. "Yeah, we just need a little more practice." She grabs his hand. "Come lets go." She says.

…**Sevilla **

At a bar, people dancing tango music, beautiful yellow or red dresses beautiful colors on the walls. Megan walks in hand in hand with Conner. They were wearing black pants, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. Conner had a black muscle shirt and Megan had a black shirt.

'Mindlink established.' She says as they walk past the people dancing.

'Simon is in the second floor on the terrace.' Robin says as he and Wondergirl sit by the bar. Robin was wearing a grey shirt, jeans and boots.

'Good luck.' Wondergirl says. She was wearing a blue shirt, jeans and boots. "Do they have to be holding hands?" she asks Robin out loud.

"It's part of their cover." Robin says to her.

They walk over to a tough looking man.

'_You can't go up. Private party.'_ The man says in Spanish.

'_Let me make it worth your while.'_ Megan says in Spanish with an accent, in a flirtatious kinda way as she lets go of Conner's hand and puts it on his chest.

'_No, the gentlemen inside already have.'_ The man grabs her hand off his chest. _'Walk away for your own good-'_

Conner grabs him and pushes him against the wall and slides him up the wall a good 3feet up.

'_Tell your boss we want to talk to him.' _Conner says to him in perfect Spanish.

'_Ok, ok.'_ The man says struggling to breath. He clicks his earpiece. _'Someone what's to see _you_.' _He says in the earpiece.

"I love him." Wondergirl says as she sees him from far away choking the guy.

"Please stay on point." Robin says to her.

"What? You told me to watch them I'm watching them." Wondergirl says to him.

'_Mr. Walker would like to speak to you.'_ The man says in Spanish and Conner lets him go. He gets down on his knees gasping for air.

'_Thank you.'_ Conner says and Megan grabs his hand and they head upstairs to the open terrace. _'Hello.'_ Conner says to the man Simon Walker.

Simon was sitting the bar and he looks at him up and down. _'Let me guess, super strength.' _He says to him in Spanish.

Conner smiles. _'I can also fly.' _

Simon nods and looks at Megan. _'What can she do?'_

Megan looks at the tequila bottle at his side and uses her telekinesis to bring it to Conner he catches it. _'I can do that.'_

Simon laughs at them and Conner and Megan smile at him. "How good is your English?" he says in a Scottish accent.

"Better than yours." Conner says to him.

"Wow, no accent, I expected an accent. Your Spanish is fantastic." Simon says impressed. "Do you have names?" he asks.

"I'm Jack." Conner says to him.

"I'm Alice." Megan says to him.

"Hello Alice." Simon says as he grabs her hand and kisses it.

Jack/Conner grabs his hand away from hers and starts to crush it. "Touch her again and I'll crush ever bone in your body." He says smiling.

"Ok, she's yours I got it." Simon gets his hand back and smiles at them. "He's very possessive isn't he?" he asks Alice/Megan.

"You have no idea." Alice/Megan says smiling.

"About the job offer-" Jack/Conner says.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry your in." Simon says interrupting him. "But you'll need to do an um…interview."

"Interview?" Jack/Conner asks.

"Yeah. Enjoy the tequila I'll gather the team." Simon says to him.

Jack/Conner drinks the tequila bottle. "I will thanks."

'Well that should be fun.' Megan says in the mindlink.

'Did you guys hear what he said?' Conner asks them in the mindlink.

'The interview? Yeah we heard.' Robin says. 'Don't worry I'm sure it won't be bad.'

'Than you really don't know what an interview is.' Conner says to him as he sits down in the bar table Megan joins him.

'Oh come on Conner it'll be fun.' Wondergirl says to him.

Simon walks in. "Meet the fellas." he says to them. "Javier, Avery. Meet Jack and Alice."

"Hi." They both say.

"No time for small talk." Javier says in a Spanish accent.

They walk down the stairs and out of the bar. Jack/Conner had an arm around Alice/Megan's shoulder and her hand on his back pocket walking extremely close to each other.

"Let's go." Robin says as he sees them walking away.

"I hate her." Wondergirl says.

"Don't get jealous. They're undercover." Robin says to her as he starts to walk behind them.

"I am not jealous." Wondergirl says to him as she follows him. Robin rolls his eyes.

…

"Princess Demetria is here on holiday." Simon says as he stops the truck and looks back at Jack/Conner and Alice/Megan.

"How nice for her." Alice/Megan says to him not understanding why he was telling them that.

"There throwing a party for her and on TV she said that she'd be fashioning a 150 carat diamond necklace." He says smiling at them. "Pity really because right now they are gathering dust in her penthouse safe."

"You want us to steal it?" Jack/Conner says smirking.

"Consider it your interview. I would like to see your little girlfriend wearing that necklace." Simon says to him looking at Alice/Megan.

"Just the necklace?" Jack/Conner asks.

"Just the necklace."

Javier and Avery at the very back of the truck move forward and place inhibitor collars on their necks. Both Megan and Conner freeze, thinking they had been caught.

"What is this?" Jack/Conner asks angry, keeping calm.

"Insurance policy. No powers allowed." Simon says smirking. "Here." He gives Conner a small zipper black bag and he opens it.

"You want **us** to steal the necklace with this?" Jack/Conner asks as he takes out a small tranquilizer gun.

"No **you**." Simon says to him.

"We have something else for you." Avery says to him.

Javier picks up his cell phone. _'Connect me to the police.' _he says in Spanish. Jack/Conner rolls his eyes Alice/Megan glares at him.

"Don't look at me like that." Simon says. "We don't trust you yet."

'_There's a robbery in progress at the Hotel Seilla.' _Javier says in Spanish to the police.

'That's it, we're pulling you out.' Robin says in the mindlink he and Wondergirl were in the bioship in camouflage hearing to their conversations with Conner's ring up in the midair.

'No, were fine.' Conner says to him.

'What do you mean your fine? You have no powers. We're pulling you out.' Wondergirl says to him.

'NO!' both Conner and Megan yell out.

'I'll be fun, remember?' Conner says to here repeating her words to her.

"It's Friday night. The police should be here in…7 minutes." Avery says to him smiling.

Conner takes the gun opens the trucks door and takes off. He walks in the hotel and sees a bell boy. He follows him and pushes him in a closet door and made sure that nobody saw then knocks him out. He takes off the bellboy's clothes and puts it on himself. He walks up the elevator and hits the penthouse button. He sees a guard sitting down on a chair outside the door and Conner smiles at him. He calmly walks up to him takes out tranquilizer gun hidden in his small back and shoots him before he could react.

'Ok Superboy you have the police outside.' Robin says as he sees Police cars outside the hotel.

'Thanks for the update Robin, I'm almost finished.' He says to them as he walks in the room and looks around the living room and goes inside the master room and the Princess is in bed. He walks over to the closet and opens it over the clothes around and sees the safe. 'Found the safe.' He says in the midlink.

'Can you crack it?' Robin asks him.

'Did you really just ask him that?' Megan says to him sitting in the truck waiting.

'Sorry.' Robin says to her.

'We should pull you out.' Wondergirl says to him.

'Shut up all of you. I'm thinking.' Conner says to them, he uses his super hearing and turns the dials around in the safe to listen to any clicking sound finding the right combination.

The police see the body guard out cold, Conner opens the safe and the police bust the door down he takes the diamonds the Princess wakes up and he looks at her.

"Sorry." Conner says to her as he pulls out the tranquilizer gun from his back and shots her in the chest. Conner closes the door of the room and locks it then runs out of the small balcony and looks around for an escape route he looks down and sees the pool. He takes a breath and takes off his clothes except for his black boxer briefs gets on the ledge.

'Oh my Hera! Conner don't!' Wondergirl says to him.

'Wondergirl go out and catch him.' Robin says to her. She gets up from her chair in the bioship and is about to leave.

'I'll be fine.' Conner says and jumps off the ledge straight down the pool head first.

"OH MY HERA!" Wondergirl yells out loud looking down at the bioshiops window screen as he falls hands on her head.

"HOLY CRAP!" Robin yells out as he also gets up from the driver's seat and looks out the window screen covering his mouth with his hands.

He makes a perfect dive right in the water and he swims to the pools stairs calmly gets out and runs a hand in his wet hair. A woman in a bikini gives him a white towel and she smiles at him looking at him up and down, he smiles back at her and walks away. The police were back in the penthouse room looking for him.

'That was incredible!' Robin says impressed. 'I've seen some of the best and you're-'

'You're going fanboy on me, Robin.' Conner says to him.

'Sorry.'

"Yeah, he's incredible." Wondergirl says smiling watching him walk out of the hotel with the towel handing his shoulder. He gets in the truck and looks at Simon.

"Had time for a swim." Jack/Conner says smiling. He takes the diamond necklace out of the hiding place in the towel and puts it on Alice/Megan. "Looks better on you babe." He says to her as he kisses her on the lips she kisses back and they both look at him.

"Right." Simon says to them smiling. "Well the Heist is on Monday here's the tech you'll need." He says as he pulls out a black folder and gives it to Alice/Megan. Conner and she smiles at him. "Welcome to the team."

…**Bioship**

"I'll need to be able to crack an s301 safe." Conner says as he looks over the black folder.

"Robin is on the phone with Nightwing." Cassie says to him. They were in the back of the bioship, Megan was driving, and Robin was on the phone sitting down.

"Good." Conner says as he read.

"Did you have to kiss her?" Cassie asks him.

"What?" Conner asks still reading.

She puts her hands on the folder and takes it away from him he looks at her angry. "Did you have to kiss her?" she asks again.

"You heard that?" Conner asks her, she nods. "Yes, we're a couple, it's what couples do."

"Not really, **we're** a couple, you and **her** are undercover." Cassie says.

"I meant undercover couple." Conner says to her.

"Do you still love her?"

"Cassie-"

"Because if you do than just tell me right now and-"

Conner kisses her stop her from talking. "I love **you**."

Cassie smiles. "I love you too." she pulls him into a passionate kiss. Her tongue was in his mouth and he pulls away.

"Can I have the folder back?" he asks her.

She smiles and gives him the folder he sits down and continues to read. She sits next to him and puts her head on his shoulder.

…**Mount Justice**

"I figured out how to crack the safe that you are **not** supposed to use your super strength with. Check **my** invention out." He had the safe on a table with a device that looked like key pad. Conner, Megan and Cassie listening to him carefully. "Ok while the software manipulates the voltage to crack the encryption algorithm. This," he holds up a small ultrasound attached to the key pad. "will monitor locking mechanisms using imaging and audio."

"It's like an x-ray and a stethoscope in one." Robin blurts out.

"Hey! I was explaining." Nightwing says to him.

"Sorry."

"So once I rewire the key pad and attach the probe the software will do the rest?" Conner asks him.

"Yeah it shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes." Nightwing says to him.

"Ok got it." Conner says to him.

"I should get going." Cassie starts.

"Can talk to you for a minute." Conner grabs her hand.

"Sure." She looks at him.

"Do you want to meet my aunt and uncle?"

"What?" she was a little shocked.

"Cause they want to meet you."

"Really?" she says shocked happy.

"Yeah. Do you want to?" he asks her again.

"YES! I'd love too." She says exited.

"Ok, this weekend?" he asks her.

"Yeah, that'd be great." She says smiling and hugs him. "Wait don't you have to prepare for the mission on Monday?"

"Yeah, I just did." He smiles at her and kisses her on the lips.

"See you tomorrow." She says to him and kisses him. "And the mission will be awesome."

"Yeah, about that…you won't be going." Nightwing says to her.

"What?" Cassie asks confused.

"Megan told me that you two interfered three times." Nightwing explains. "Back up doesn't do that back up is for back up. Megan and Conner are the leaders."

"I'm good with that." Robin says. "You two improvise way too much." He says to Megan and Conner. They smile at him.

"We'll take that as a complement." Megan says to him.

"Please don't pull me out, I won't do it again." Cassie says to him. "Please pretty please." Cassie begs.

"Ok fine, but Batgirl will be there instead of Robin." Nightwing says to her.

"I'm fine with that." Cassie says smiling.

"Me too." Robin says to him.

"Alright then…you may leave." Nightwing says smiling. He puts a hand on Conner head. "Good work by the way Conner." He says to him then starts to walk away to the zeta tubes.

"Always." Conner says to him Nightwing waves at him.

"Later." Robin says and enters the zeta tube.

"Bye." Cassie and Conner say to him.

"I should go too." Cassie says to him.

"Bye." Conner kisses her and puts his arms around her waist.

She pulls away from the kiss and walks backwards to the zeta tube his arms still around her waist. "Conner." She moans as he puts starts to kiss her neck as she keeps walking backwards. She laughs. "Stop." He smiles as he continues to kiss her neck. "Ok, I have to go now." She says to him and she pulls away completely and enters the zeta tube. She gives him a quick kiss. "Bye."

"Bye." He says to her. She waves and so does he then she disappears in a white flash.

"You two are disgusting." Megan says.

He turns around to her slightly shocked thinking he was insulting them, she was smiling, and he smiles back. "Yeah." She was just kidding.

"I'm glad you two are getting along so well."

"Yeah." He says to her. "How are you and La'gann?" he asks her.

"Good." She says to him. "We go back and forth on Atlantis and here."

"Well I'm going to shower and change." Conner says to her and starts walking.

"Conner." He turns around. "Um, sorry about the kiss, I heard Cassie…she was upset." Megan says to him a little awkward.

"Yeah she was but I told her that we were just undercover. She understands."

"Good. La'gann sometimes gets jealous that I work with you too much."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He says sarcastically.

Megan laughs. "Well don't we have a pair of jealous partners." She says to him.

"Yeah, but they'll understand sooner or later." Conner says to her.

"Hopefully it's sooner rather than later."

He smiles at her. "I'm gonna go shower." He turns back around.

"Can I ask you a private question?" she asks him as she grabs his arm.

"Yeah, sure." He says a little hesitant he turns back around.

She was close to him, her hand was still holding his arm. "Have you and Cassie had sex yet?"

"That is private." He says to her. "And none of your business."

He walks away and she sighs. Her eyes glow green. His head starts to hurt and he turns around superspeeds and slams her down to the ground, getting on top of her pinning her down.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" he yells at her.

"You haven't had sex." She says calmly.

"Damn it Megan." He says angry.

"I just wanted to know." She says to him.

"Why?" he asks her angry.

"Because I could."

"You are not allowed in my head anymore." he says angry he gets up. "And unless I tell you otherwise, stay out of it." He says as he walks away.

…**Mount Justice Saturday **

"Alright we're gonna go." Conner says smiling. He was wearing a red flannel shirt, blue jeans, and cowboy boots.

"Bye." Cassie says waves to Nightwing and Batgirl. She was wearing a blue shirt, jeans, and shoes. She and Conner hold hands walking to the zeta tubes.

"Hey Conner I know you're in a hurry, so real quick." Megan says holding a folder. "The report you wrote for the Mexico exchange Jose and the 3 CIA agents you didn't write any details on the weapons they were using."

"Um, no I didn't but that's not the point of a report." Conner says to her brushing her off continues to walk.

She grabs his arm and looks at him serious. "Conner."

"That's the point of a report?" he asks her slightly shocked, turning to her.

"Well it's not the **point** but it's important." She says.

Conner lets go of Cassie's hand and crosses his arm. "How is it important?" he asks her it like was the stupidest thing ever.

"We all depend on the detail, it's how we catch the bad guys."

"Who cares about the weapons?" he says talking while she's talking.

"I care!" She says angry.

"Hey!" he yells out he was getting angry. "I've been doing this as long as **you** have."

"And all I'm asking is for you to be more specific!" She yells at him.

"Enough!" Dick yells at them and gets in between them both. He looks at them both. "What's wrong with you two?"

Megan looks at Dick and so does Conner, then looks at Cassie who looked concerned he looks back at Megan. "They were 45-caliber pistols and AK-47 plus the bazooka." Conner says to her.

"Thank you." Megan says forcefully.

"You're welcome." Conner says just as forcefully he grabs Cassie's hand and they leave.

…**Smallville**

"What was that?" Cassie asks him still shocked, concerned about what just happen.

"What was what?" Conner asks as he walks in the clean alley, everything in Smallville was clean.

"That was a fight…right?" she asks him. She remembered him saying after her mother's birthday that the fight they had about his jacket wasn't a fight.

"Usually we yell more but yeah that was a fight."

"I thought you guys were 'friends' and 'professionals' and-" he kisses her to stop her from talking.

"Come on lets go met my aunt and uncle." He says and grabs her start pulling her.

"Sure go ahead ignore my question." She says to him.

"You'll love them, and Aunt Martha makes the perfect apple pie." He pauses. "I love that pie."

"Love it more than me?"

"Yeah." He says smiling.

"Oh really? Well than I must meet this pie." She says giggling.

"Come on let's fly." He says to her.

…**Kent Farm**

"Wow." Cassie says. "It's actual farm." She says as they land right on the dirt driveway.

"What did you think it was?" he asks her.

"I don't know. Like plants and animals and stuff."

"Over there." Conner points to the field of trees. "Apple trees, orange trees." He points to another direction. "Corn." He says to her. "Horses are in the barn the cows are out eating." he says as he grabs her hand and pulls her on the porch of the house.

"The house is so beautiful." She says to him. The house was a yellow and white color shining bright in the sun. The porch was all around the house, a porch swing, 2 chairs, flowers pots around the house.

"Save the flattery for later."

She laughs at him.

He opens the door. "Aunt Martha! Uncle John!" he calls out through the front.

"No need to yell Conner I'm right here." A woman in her 40s comes out wearing an apron coming out of the kitchen, passing the living room she was wearing jeans and a pink shirt, she smiles. "Hi, you must be Cassie." She says smiling at her. Cassie pulls out a hand to shake it. "Oh sweetheart no need to be so formal." She hugs her. Cassie mouths to Conner. 'I love her.'

Conner nods happy.

"Conner, go help out John out." Martha says to Conner. "He's out in the field."

"Ok." Conner before leaving he kisses Cassie on the cheek. "I'll be back."

"And we'll get to know each other." Martha says to him.

Conner leaves.

"Come on, I'm making pot roast. You can come help with the potatoes and carrots." Martha says to her as she pulls her into the kitchen.

"I'm not a good cook." Cassie says to her.

"No worries, I'll teach you."

…

Conner and Cassie sat next to each other while Martha and John sit in front of them in the table.

"This is fantastic aunt Martha." Conner says to her as he eats.

"Conner chew." Martha says to him.

"Sorry." He says chewing correctly.

Cassie laughs a little. "Everything is delicious." She says.

"Thank you Cassie." She says.

They eat between Cassie and Conner there were no leftovers.

"Famous apple pie." Cassie says as Martha cuts the pie.

"Famous?" Martha asks.

"Conner told me about it."

"I told her that I was in love with it." Conner says honestly.

"Most people say that." Martha says to her.

"Oh come on now, a way to a man's heart is through his stomach." John says helping Martha by putting the small plates on the table.

"Eat up." Martha says to her as she give her the plate with pie.

She grabs the fork and takes a bite.

"Oh my wow…this is, wow." She says chews slowly.

"Yup, it's that good." Conner says.

"I'm sorry honey, but I've found somebody else." Cassie says as she keeps eating.

"I understand." He says as he eats the pie as well.

John and Martha laugh at them. They eat their pie and have a second slides and a third and a fourth.

"At least you won." Cassie says to him, telling them about the Amazon contest.

"I kinda cheated." Conner says to her.

"You did pretty good for your first time with a sword."

"You keep saying that." He says looking at her.

"Well it's true." She says and runs her fingers on his hair, affectionately, he smiles at her she wanted to kiss him so badly then pulls away forgetting they weren't alone.

The phone rings.

"I'll get that." John says as he gets up. "Hello…Hi Pete…no we just finished dinner, alright…no no trouble at all…alright I'll see you soon."

"Pete?" Martha asks.

"Yeah, his tractor broke down, needs some of the tools. I'll be right back." He says to her and kisses her forehead.

"I'll go with you." Martha says to him. "I was thinking of going, Lana said she wanted help making the apple pie."

"We'll clean up." Conner says getting up.

"Ok thank you." Martha says to him, getting a sweater.

"Feed the pigs." John says grabbing his jacket, tool box in hand.

"Got it." Conner says to him.

They leave.

"You have pigs?" Cassie asks smiling, he nods. "Can I feed them?"

"They're not cute Cassie."

"Please?"

"Fine, help me clean up first?"

"Ok." She picks up the empty plates and puts them in the sink. "I wash you dry." She says getting the soap and sponge starts washing. He grabs a dish towel, Cassie gives him a plate he dries it and puts it away and so on so forth. "Can I see the pigs now?" she asks after they were finished.

"Yeah, come on." He puts away the last of the plates and turns to her. "Let's go."

She follows him outside. "So what do you feed pigs?"

"Food." He says to her as he picks up a bucket form the porch it had leftovers, flies around it.

"That's gross." She says with a frown. He gives her the bucket's handle. She looks at him. "I'm not touching that."

"Fine, you can get the feed then." Conner says as he walks away.

"What's feed? It's not gross is it?" she asks as she follows him to the barn.

"Get three cups of that." He says as they enter the barn and points to a bag of feed.

"What is it?" she asks hesitantly.

"Corn, pigs love corn." He says as he grabs a new bucket and gives it to her.

"Just three?" she opens the bag and sees the cup inside, it was a big cup. "Oh wow, I don't think I've ever seen a cup this big." She says as she picks it up and starts pouring it in the bucket.

They bucket gets half full and she picks it up.

"Let's go." He says as he picks up his bucket and they walk around the barn and opens the pig pen wooden door. "Hey guys, what's up, you guys are getting fat." He says as he walks in the muddy dirt, his boots getting completely dirty. Pink, black, black and white, brown pigs walk over knowing it was dinner time. He walks up to the food plates and pours the food on it. "Cassie." They start eating.

"Um…you do it." she says.

"Cassie."

"Ok, ok." She walks in the pen getting her shoes dirty. "Ew."

"It's just mud I promise."

She walks over and pours the food in the plate. "Can we go now?" she asks him. "I need to wash my shoes." A pig rubs against her leg. "Aw that's so cute." She crunches down.

"Cassie don't-" the pig pushes her down on the mud.

"EW!"

"You ok?"

"NO! Evil pig!" she yells out. Conner laughs. "It's NOT funny!" she yells out at him.

"Then why I'm I laughing?" he asks her laughing.

"Shut up!" she gets up angry she walks out of the pig pen and he follows her. They go up to the house. "I feel dirty." She says to him.

"Take off your clothes." Conner says to her as he takes off his boots.

"What?"

"Your clothes, take them off. Aunt Martha would kill me if she saw you walk in her house like that." He explains as he puts his boots at the side of the porch.

"But I'll be naked." She says.

"Look around, there aren't any people around for miles." He says to her. "Now come on, I'll wash your clothes while you shower."

"…ok." She takes off her muddy shirt, her muddy shoes, muddy jeans and socks.

"Shower is upstairs on your left." Conner says as he grabs her clothes.

"Ok." She goes inside half naked.

…

"So this is your room?" she asks him looking around with a towel around her body. "It's kinda plain." She says to him.

"It's not just my room but Clark's too." He says as he pulls out a red flannel shirt and gives it to her.

"Anything that's not flannel?" she asks him.

"The towel." He smiles at her.

She grabs the shirt and drops the towel putting it on. "It feels nice wearing your clothes." She starts buttoning up the shirt. "What about underwear?" she asks him.

He goes to his drawers and pulls out a pair of blue boxers. "Here you go." She looks at him. "It's just for a little while, your clothes are almost out of the washer."

"Ok." She takes them and puts them. "How do I look?" she asks him.

"Beautiful." He says to her.

She walks up to him and kisses him. "Thank you."

"Well you do." he says putting his hands on her waist.

"No not for that." She says, he looks confused. "For calling me beautiful inside of hot."

"Come on." He says and grabs her hand pulling her. "Let's go watch tv." He says.

…

The tv was something in the background as they made-out in the couch. Conner on top of her as she laid down, her shirt open as he kissed and licking every part of her stomach, chest, breasts, nipples, arms, shoulder, and neck every once in a while kissing her lips. Her hands on his hair running her fingers on in it moaning his name.

"Conner…I want you."

"I'm right here Cass." He says as he traces her belly button with his tongue.

"Silly boy." she pulls him up, he looks at her. "I want you Conner."

"I thought you wanted to wait."

"We have, now I want you."

"Cassie-"

"Conner, we're home." Martha says as she and John walks in the house.

Conner and Cassie get up the couch and Cassie buttons up her shirt.

"What are you two doing?" John asks them as he sees them getting up.

"We feed the pigs and Cassie, she fell over." Conner says to them. "I'm washing her clothes."

"I'm gonna go check on them." She says to them and goes off.

"She's a good girl." Martha says to him.

Conner smiles. "Yeah, I'm lucky she's with me."

"We're happy that you finally moved on." John says to him.

"Jonathan!" Martha yells at him.

"The boy was practically living like monk." John says to her.

"Thank you for your support." Conner says smiling.

"Hey, my clothes is dry." Cassie says as she walks in the living room. "I'm gonna go change."

"Conner, come help me put the cows in the pen." John says to him.

"Ok." Conner says to him. "You can go get changed in my room." He says to Cassie.

…**outside**

"I love them." Cassie says to him as she sits on the porch swing.

"They love you." Conner says to her.

"I love this place."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She says putting her hand on his shoulder. "Don't you wish you could stay here forever?"

"Oh god no." he says as if it was the most ridiculous thing ever.

"What?" she asks offended.

"What?" he asks her.

"You don't like it here?"

"Well it's nice but I kinda prefer-"

"Going on missions."

"They're a lot more fun." he says.

"I guess they are." She says a little disappointed.

"You're more fun." He says smiling.

She smiles. "I am more fun." she kisses him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He says and he kisses her.

…

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**CH 9**

…**Monday**

…**Ibiza**

They were in a big room, with tables, papers on them, equipment, Javier and Avery reading over the plan. Jack/Conner and Alice/Megan sitting next to each other looking at a map.

"We will be storage facility 35 miles outside Ibiza run by disease control ministry." Simon says in his Scottish accent. They all turn to him. "Now to get in, we have to cut the power which will trigger an outside security response it gives us five minutes to get in get the package and get out. Our target is a biological agent."

"Well that should be fun." Jack/Conner says to him.

"Yeah, inside the vault should be a small canister the size of a fist. Which we will transfer and put in a cooler." Simon says to them he walks over and puts a hand on Jack/Conner shoulder. "Keep in mind once you open the safe you only have one minute to remove the canister before it self-destructs. Which means the transfer must be smooth and instantaneous."

Jack/Conner looks up at him. "Got it."

"Alright then…" Simon looks at Alice/Megan. "Let's get going."

…

They were in a trunk passing a check point.

"You're not on the list." A soldier says to Simon. Simon gives him a folder. The soldier looks it over and nods. "Alright you're good." He pulls up the gate and they drive in.

"It'll take me a minute to hack into the security." Alice/Megan says as he sees a map in the ipad she had on her hands. "I'm shutting the power off-now. We have access to building 3."

"God I love you." Simon says to her. Jack/Conner glares at him. "Sorry." He says quickly and they get off the truck and enter the building.

The building was a laboratory, animal testing, mice, rabbits, and monkeys all of them in cages. Jack/Conner walks by a cage and a monkey jumps up screeching in the cage. He flinches.

Javier laughs as he sees him and puts an arm around him. "Scared of monkeys?" he teases.

"I hate monkeys." Conner says angry.

"Over here." Simon says to him.

Alice/Megan brings over a table and he puts the laptop on it. He connects the key pad and the small ultrasound device.

"Access granted." He says. "Do your thing babe." He opens the door's safe for her.

Alice/Megan uses her telekinesis to grab the canister and puts it safely in the cooler. Simon closes the door and smiles.

"Security will be here in 2 minutes." Simon says to them. "Let's go kids."

They walk out of the building and into the truck. They drive off into a dirt road.

"Why are we here?" Jack/Conner asks.

"Relax kid." Javier says to him.

Simon stops the truck. They get off. Jack/Conner and Alice/Megan get off.

"What is this?" Jack/Conner asks him.

"Switching vehicles in case we were followed." Simon says to him.

'I'm putting the tracker in the cooler.' Megan says in the mindlink.

Jack/Conner nods. Megan gets out the lipstick that Nightwing had made for her and starts putting it on her lips. Simon looks at her and smirks.

"Do you want some?" she asks him as she gives him the lipstick.

"Looks better on you babe." Simon says to her.

"Knock it off." Jack/Conner says to him.

"Sorry Jack, she's wonderful." Simon says to him.

"And way off your league." Jack/Conner says to him.

"Now you're just being spiteful." Simon says to him. "But listen baby if you dump your bf over here, I'm available."

"I don't know, he's a rockstar in bed." Alice/Megan says to him smirking.

"Then maybe he can join us." Simon says to her.

"I wouldn't let you touch me even if **did** swing that way." Jack/Conner says to him.

"Play nice boy's we're almost done." Alice/Megan says to them. "When do we get our money?" she asks him, small microchip in her hand and puts away the lipstick in her jeans pocket.

"Soon." Simon says to her.

"And what about that?" she asks walking over to the cooler sitting on the dirt.

"We're making the exchange tomorrow." Simon says to her.

She touches the cooler and opens it. "How much can it be worth?" she asks as she puts the microchip on the canister and it disappears.

"It's dangerous." Javier says to her. "Close it."

"Right, sorry." She says to him and closes the coolers door and walks away. 'Done.' She says in the mindlink.

"Jeep's here." Avery calls out to them as he drives up to them with two other men.

Simon grabs the cooler and they get on the new jeep while the other two men get on the truck and they drive away.

"Good job kids." Avery says to them.

'Alright we're pulling you guys out.' Batgirl says over the mindlink.

'Not yet, we need the money.' Megan says to her.

'We don't need the money.' Wondergirl says to her.

'I kinda need it.' Conner says to her.

'Conner-' Wondergirl starts.

'Kidding.' He says to her. 'Don't want to blow our cover.'

'Fine, we'll follow you.' Batgirl says to them.

…**Spain 3 hours later**

"What's going on?" Simon asks a man with blond hair and sunglasses, black long sleeve shirt and black pants and a green champagne bottle on his hands. They all walk over to him in an alley way there truck behind them a car behind him.

"Time table has been moved up. That's all you need to know." The man says in a British accent. He opens a case, filled with 500 euros.

Simon smiles at the money. "What is more beautiful than that?" he asks.

He gives the British man the cooler. He looks over at Jack/Conner who had an arm around Alice/Megan and she had an arm around his waist. He walks over to them.

"Jack and Alice." He says to them. "Simon has told me a lot about you."

"Really? He hasn't told us anything about you." Alice/Megan says to him.

"My name is Julian. I work for the Covenant." He says to them. "We could really use you." He gives Jack/Conner the champagne bottle.

He takes it. "We don't like to be **used**." Jack/Conner breaks the top of the bottle and drinks it not caring if the glasses would actually be able to cut him as if it ever could.

"We do the using." Alice/Megan says to him. "But gives us your card we'll look you up if we're **desperate** enough."

Julian smiles. "I can see why you like them." He says to Simon.

"Fantastic." Jack/Conner says as he finished the whole bottle and throws it at the brick wall breaking it.

"It's rare that you find people that can do their job well." He says to Alice/Megan and Jack/Conner.

"Even a thief can take pride in their work Mr. Julian." Alice/Megan says to him smiling.

"That's true." Julian says to them. "Thank you, and if you don't mind I will give you a call."

"Simon knows our number." Jack/Conner says to him.

Julian walks away with the cooler. Simon gives Alice/Megan and Jack/Conner their money then walks over to Avery and Javier and gives them their money.

"Nice working with you." Simon says and walks away.

'_Later kids.'_ Javier says to Alice/Megan and Jack/Conner in Spanish.

'_Later old man. '_Jack/Conner says in Spanish Javier laughs.

They walk away.

'Rendezvous point.' Megan says in the mindlink.

'Alright, we'll meet you there.' Batgirl says to them.

…**Mount Justice**

"We activated the chip, it's moving so well know soon enough who the Covenant is." Nightwing says to them.

"Good." Megan says to him.

"Are we done?" Conner asks him.

"No, do you girls mind?" Nightwing says to Batgirl and Wondergirl.

"No, I have to go home anyways." Batgirl says to him.

"Wait for you in your room?" Wonder girl asks Conner.

"Yeah. I'll be right there." He says smiling and kisses her.

Batgirl walks into the zeta tube and Wondergirl waves goodbye, she than walk to Conner room. Megan and Conner look at Dick.

"I know that you two broke up and it has been awkward for the first couple of month's but-"

"It's about the yelling?" Conner asks him.

"Yeah." Dick says to them.

"He should have been more specific." Megan says to him.

"I should have been more specific." Conner says to him, confirming her answer.

Dick looks at them. "So no more yelling?" he asks them.

"You and Batgirl yell sometimes." Megan says to him.

"Most of the times." Conner says to him.

"Ok, ok I get it." Dick says to them. "I just need to know that you two can still work together."

"Of course, we're professionals." Megan says to him.

"Yeah, **responsible** professionals."

Megan turns to Conner and glares.

"Seriously what's wrong with you two?" Dick asks them. "Was it a mission? Is it Cassie?"

"Cassie has nothing to do with this." Conner says quickly.

"Of course not she's perfect in every way."

Conner turns to her. "Definitely better than you."

"You did **not** just say that." Megan says angry glaring at him.

"OK!" Dick yells out, they turn to him. "Are you sure you can still work together?"

"Were fine." They both say at the same time.

"Just checking." Dick says to them.

They leave the briefing room and go to their own rooms. Cassie was waiting for Conner in his room laying down in his bed she had almost fallen asleep. Then woke up right when the door opens.

"AH!" Conner yells out laying down next to her head down.

"What happen?" she asks sitting up putting a hand on his back.

"Sometimes I hate living here." He says to her muffled.

"Why do you live here? I mean you're in College you can live in the dorms, or with Wendy or Aunt and Uncle or maybe Clark."

"This is my home Cassie."

"I thought you-"

"I'm complaining Cassie you're supposed to listen to me when I complain not try to fix it."

"Oh…continue." She says smiling.

He turns around to look up, laying down on his back. "It's weird sometimes being with Megan, working with her, being with her on mission." She listens to him sitting up and crossing her legs under her. "It should be weird right? That's normal to be weird around your ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah, totally normal." Cassie says to him.

"And she's been hostile towards me, I think it's because of you."

"Me?"

"Well not just you but me **and** you. I think she has a problem with me moving on."

"Oh well, she moved on first so that's completely unfair." Cassie says to him.

"Yeah…that wouldn't make sense would it?" Conner asks.

"No it wouldn't." she says to him.

He sits up and kisses her on the lips she puckers up.

"I love you."

"More than apple pie?" she asks him.

"Let's not get crazy now."

She laughs and he smiles at her, he pushes her down kissing her lips. She pulls away from him.

"Why did you and Megan break up?"

"I told you we fought a lot."

"What did you guys fight about?" she asks him.

"Missions, college, sex, our powers, and she was always jealous about all the girls I would hang out with-"

"Wait wait go back." Cassie says to him.

"College?" he asks.

"After that." She says.

"Our powers?" he asks.

"Before that." She says.

"Sex?" he asks.

"That's the one." She says nodding.

"Yeah, we fought about sex."

"How do you fight about sex?"

"We were having too much." He kisses her on the neck.

"Whoa buddy, you do not say that you were having too much sex with your ex-girlfriend and then try to kiss your current girlfriend. It's totally-"

"Inappropriate?"

"I was gonna say perverted but yeah completely."

"Sorry." He says to her, he puts his hand up her shirt.

"Why where you guys-?"

"It's called make up sex."

"Oh well…that's…nice."

He nuzzles her neck. "Not jealous are you?"

"Of your ex-girlfriend?" she asks. "No, not at all."

"Is that a yes?" he asks her.

"Only a little."

"Oh I didn't tell you, Dick said that me and Megan aren't working together well."

"Really?"

"Really." He says.

"Because you guys yelled at each other?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry." She says to him. He licks her neck. "OK, four categorize, smart, sexy, cute, and funny but you can only be two things."

"Give me an example." Conner says as he switches sides and starts kissing her neck.

"Jennifer Aniston is sexy and funny."

"Give me another one." He says to her, not getting the reference.

"OK um…Tim is sexy and smart." She says to him.

"Tim? Tim who?" he stops kissing her. "Tim Drake?"

"You jealous?"

"No not at all."

"Is that a yes?" she asks him smiling.

"Only a little." He says to her.

She laughs. "Come on, cute, sexy, smart, and funny." She says.

"You're… sexy and funny." He says to her. "What I'm I?" he asks her.

"You are sexy and smart."

"You've thought about it haven't you?" he asks her.

"Yes." She chuckles. "You fought about your powers?" she asks randomly.

"What?" he asks her.

"You and Megan, you fought about your powers?"

"Yeah." He picks up her shirt a bit revealing her flat stomach and kisses it.

"Why?" she asks.

"shh, I'm kissing you here." He whispers as he kisses her hip and licks it. She laughs. "Ticklish?" he asks her pulling away.

"No, my phone is vibrating." She says giggling.

"Oh." He pats her down and finds the phone on her front pocket and gives it to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you…hello…Mom!" she sits up and pushes Conner off her. "What? No I wasn't doing anything. I was just here with umm…what's up?" She says to her, pulling her shirt down.

"What are you doing?" he whispers to her.

She stands up. "It went good, yeah we go the things we needed." She says to her ignoring Conner. "Yeah, I'll be right there…ok bye mom." She sighs and sits on the edge of the bed.

Conner puts his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. "You have to go?" he asks.

"Yeah." She says to him.

"Ok."

She stands up and kisses him on the lips. "Can I have your phone number?"

"You don't have it?"

"No."

"785-555-0128." He says to her.

"Thanks. I'll call you." She says smiling putting boyfriend under name.

"Bye." He says to her.

"Bye." She kisses him again and she leaves.

…**Mount Justice**

"Mission in France." Dick says as he types in the computer. "Remember the tracking device that Megan put in the cooler?"

"Vaguely." Conner says to him crossing his arms.

"Your leaving in-"

"Can't you ask somebody else?" he interrupts him.

"Umm actually… no." Dick says.

"Let me guess, Megan said no, Wally is still mad at you and he convinced Artemis to say no and it's Kaldur's day at school. And none of the rookies can do it."

"You'll be my best friend forever." Dick says smiling.

"Can Cassie come?" he asks him.

"Umm yeah sure."

"Alright I'll call her." Conner says to him.

He calls Cassie on his phone. "Hey, you busy?"

"Not at all." She says throwing her book away. "What's up?" she says to him laying down and biting her lip.

"Come over to the cave, we're going to France."

…

"It's a simple pick up." Nightwing explains.

"I hate it when you say 'simple pick up' it always involves me taking my shirt off." Conner says.

Cassie smiles. "You look great without a shirt." She says he smiles at her.

"Right, well you're going to Nice." Nightwing says smirking, and pulls up a picture of a man and a circle device. "He has it and you have to pick it up. Got it?"

"Can I ask what it is?" Conner asks.

"It is a prototype quantum gyroscope missile guidance system." Nightwing says.

"Can you say that five times?" Cassie asks him smiling.

"Please don't make me." Nightwing says to her. "Not only is it cheap and easy to manufacture but it is also far more accurate than anything we've encountered. The Convent is about to buy it, we can't let them have it."

"What happen with the Ebola virus anyways?" Cassie asks him.

"Oh that? We already intercepted, no big deal." He says to her casually. "You good on the parameters?" he asks them. They nod. "Get going."

…**Nice, France**

They were in an airport Cassie was wearing glasses, a sundress with red flowers and white with a small can asking for money.

'It's for the children.' Cassie says in French as people passing her. They would smile and put money in the can and she smile back saying. 'Thank you so much.' She clicks her com. "Nothing yet, no sign of the man." She says in English.

"Copy that." Conner says to her as he reads a magazine sitting down. "Just let me know when to move." He says. "Oh and by the way nice French."

"Thanks, I spent a year in France picked it pretty quickly." She says to him. After a couple of more minutes. "Game time, here he comes." She says in her com as she looks at the man that Nightwing had told them about him she moves her glasses and they picked up the circular device that Nightwing wanted them to get. "It's on his right shoulder pocket."

"Thank you." He gets up.

'Sir it's for the children.' Cassie says to the man. He smiles at her and puts money in the can. 'Thank you.' the man walks away. 'He's on his way.' She says in French to Conner. "Sorry-" she tries to correct herself.

'That's ok, I speak French too.' Conner says to her smiling.

'I love you.' Cassie says to him. He spoke French how awesome was that?

Conner smiles. He walks on the hallway and Cassie sees him and smiles at him. He was wearing punk clothes Gothic Style Punk boots, black torn jeans, metal bracelets, metal necklace, black shirt with a metal chain on it, a dragon tattoo running down his arm, red spiky hair, ear rings and a black backpack with skulls on it. He walks straight to the metal detector.

"Come on, I'm passing here." Conner says as he passes the man on line to the metal detector. Puts his backpack on the table to get x-rayed and walks in the metal detector.

**Beeeeep **

Conner looks up at it, and a woman police goes over. 'You have to go again sir.'

"It wasn't me." Conner says innocently.

'Please take off the metal.' The woman police says in French.

Conner groans and goes back. "It happens every time I go though one of these." He starts to take off the metal bracelets and puts them on a tray.

'Thank you sir.' The woman police says to him.

"Right." Conner says to her and takes off his metal necklace. "In JFK I went through five times they literally made take off my shirt." The man who was behind him was getting impatient. He walks in the metal detector.

**Beeeeeep**

"OH my god!" Conner moans, annoyed.

'Please sir walk with me.' the woman police says and grabs his arms pulling him to the side.

"Whoa sweetheart watch it, were not on a date." Conner says to her, he turns around and the man was getting ready to walk in the metal detector. "Alright then." He takes off his shirt and bumps into the man as the both walk in the metal detector and takes the device from his shoulder pocket. "Sorry." He says to him.

The man walks past him and walks away. Conner puts his shirt on the tray and walks to the metal detector.

'Thank you sir.' The police woman says smiling at him, looking at his well-toned chest.

"Thank you." Conner says smiling back he grabs his backpack puts everything he took off in including the device and his shirt and walks away.

"You're amazing you know that." Cassie says to him in the com.

"See you at the gate." Conner says smiling.

…

"Thanks for bringing me clothes." He says to her as he changes in a convince store restroom.

"Anything for my boytoy." She says to him watching him change.

"What did you just call me?" he looks at her confused.

She giggles. "Forget it."

"Hey, I saw this restaurant on the way in called Las Bodegas, wanna go?" he asks her.

"Can we do that?" she asks him.

"Yeah, why couldn't we?" he asks her. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah I'm hungry." She says smiling.

…**Las Bodegas**

"Have you ever had any pets?" Conner asks her.

"I had a cat, she ran away or got ran over." Cassie says casually.

"You don't like animals?" he asks her as he eats.

"I do, just…I don't like taking care of them." She says drinking her water. "What about you?"

"I love animals, not monkeys."

"What is your deal with monkeys anyways?" she asks him, curiously.

"Well back when we were just starting out, G-Gnome made me hallucination-"

"Whoa, g-gnome?" she asks him, interrupting him.

"Yeah, it's a genomorph , engineered by Cadmus it has the power of telepathy." He explains. "Anyways it made me hallucinate a Joker attack on the Cave and he unleashed an army of green monkeys they wreaking the place and almost beating the Justice league in the process."

"So it made you hate monkeys?" she asks him.

"Yeah, I was only about 4 days out of my pod, so that might have something to do with it."

"Why did it do that?" she asks him.

"He missed me."

"That's adorable." She says smiling.

"Yeah? I thought it might have been a bit psychotic."

She laughs at him. "So how did you end up with Wolf?"

"Well it was during a mission in-" he starts and his com buzzes, he clicks it. "What's up?"

"Can you come home? We have a problem." Nightwing says over the com.

"Yeah ok, we'll be right there." He tells him. "We have to go." He tells Cassie. 'Waiter?' he calls out in French.

"We didn't even have desert." She says to him.

"Come on, Dick needs us." He says to her. "That's more important." She looks at him sadly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." She says to him as he pays, she had just realized that missions where more important to him then she was.

"Come on let's go." He says to her.

…**Mount Justice**

"We're going to Quarac?" Conner asks as he exists the zeta tube with Cassie she looks at him confused.

"So you heard?" Aqualad asks him.

"Yeah I head all the screams from up in the sky." Conner says to him.

"We're going to Quarac." Nightwing says to him as he walks in the brefing room and puts on black backpack. "Wally get him some clothes." Nightwing says to him, Wally nods and runs off.

"Ok." Conner says to him.

"What? Why are we going to Quarac?" Cassie asks them.

"Not **we**, go home Cassie." Nightwing says to her.

"Try watching some news." Artemis says to her as she puts on a black backpack.

"Why? What's the big emergency?" Cassie asks her.

"We can take care of it." Nightwing says to her. "Go home." He walks away.

"Conner?" she walks up to him putting on his S shield shirt and jeans.

"Yeah?"

"Think you can convince Nightwing to let me go with you." She says smiling.

"No."

"You did it with France." Cassie says to him.

"That was just a pick up." Conner says to her. "This is way more serious."

"But Conner-"

"We're leaving." Megan says to him.

"You're going?" Cassie asks her.

"All senior members of the team are going." Megan says to her.

"Why? What is it?"

"That's classified." She says to her. "Come on." She tells Conner and walks away.

"Classified? Seriously?" Cassie asks him.

Conner smiles at her and gives her a quick kiss. "Go home watch tv."

"Conner-" Cassie says him.

"Don't worry." He kisses her again and leaves.

…**Bioship over Middle East**

"wow."

It was a giant red ball in the middle of the sky taking up most of Quarac. The same red ball that Superboy had seen before full of water that he and Megan had destroyed.

"What's the plan?" Kid Flash asks him.

"The city has been evacuated. All we have to do is shut down the Circumference and-"

"Nightwing?" Batman appears on the bioships screen.

"Batman, we're almost-" Nightwing answers him.

"Pull back immediately." Batman interrupts him.

"What? Why?" Nightwing asks him.

"It's being handled." Batman says on the screen.

"What do you mean? I thought we were handling it." Aqualad says to him.

"It will be resolved in a few hours by a Qurac air strike." Batman says to him.

"What? Wait a minute, we agreed that that would release toxins in the atmosphere." Nightwing says to him.

"I know, Qurac doesn't believe it." Batman explains.

"Toxins? What are you talking about?" Superboy asks him.

"The Bioweapons that we stopped, we apparently didn't stop all of it." Nightwing says to him. "They engineered the mutated Ebola virus."

"It's in the water." Aqualad says to him.

"We can do it, stall for us." Nightwing says to him.

"Nightwing-"

"Please, stall for us."

"I'll do what I can." Batman says to him. "You have four hours until the tactical strike team destroys the place."

"Thanks." Nightwing says to him.

"Good luck." Batman says and goes off the screen.

Everybody stays quite, they had four hours. Nightwing, Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian and Aqualad look at each other.

"This is gonna be fun." Kid Flash says smiling.

"Just like old times." Nightwing says smiling.

They all laugh.

"Let's do this." Aqualad says as he gets up with the black backpack. "Keep the bioship up in the sky."

"Understood." Miss Martian says to him as she gets up.

She makes a hole in the bioship. They all jump down head first freefalling. The ones that could fly flew the other's had parachutes, black backpack.

…**Washington DC**

Cassie was watching tv in her house with her mother besides her holding her hand. The screen reveals a giant red ball hovering in the sky over Qurac.

"It's going to be ok Cassie." Helena says to her.

"I know mom, he'll be fine." Cassie says not believing it herself.

…**Qurac**

They walk through a deserted street littered with corpses and burning cars.

"What happen?" Superboy asks them as he sees the dead people. "I thought the city was evacuated."

"The device must have affected them somehow." Nightwing says to him taking off the parachute.

"Will you be affected by it?" Miss Martian asks him.

"Hopeful not." Nightwing says to her as they continue to walk around.

"That's comforting." Artemis says to him as she takes off her parachute.

"The epicenter is located over the Oransky building." Nightwing says to them. "30 miles North. We need to shut down the device from the roof of the building."

"I'll run over and turn it off." Kid Flash says to him as he takes off the parachute.

"You think you can turn it off?" Aqualad asks taking off the parachute.

"Good point." KF says to him.

"What's that?" Superboy asks as he walks off.

They all look at each other.

"Superhearing thing?" Kid Flash asks.

Megan follows him.

"We can take the subway." Artemis suggests.

"Power is off, we won't make it." Nightwing says as he pulls up his watch. "We have less than 2 hours."

"Superboy?" Megan calls out of him.

Superboy crunches down to a man's corpse and pulls out a cell phone from his hand and answers the phone.

'Leonid ,Thank God. What's happening out there?' a woman asks on the phone in Qurac language. 'I've been watching the news and they-'

Megan puts a hand on his shoulder. 'I'm sorry. Leonid is dead.' Superboy says to her back in her language, and he hears her crying. He closes the phone and puts it back to the man. They walk back to the team.

"We could fly to it." Superboy says to him over hearing what they were talking about.

"Good idea." Nightwing says to him. "Artemis, KF go with Superboy." Nightwing says to him. "M'gann? Think you can carry me and Aqualad?"

"Yeah." She says and picks them up using her telekinesis and take off.

Artemis puts an arm around Superboy's neck and he puts an arm around her waist. "Hold on to me tight." He says to her.

"I've always you saying that to me." Artemis says to him smiling. He smiles back. Kid Flash glares at her. "In a totally platonic kinda way." She adds, KF puts an arm around his neck as well and Superboy puts an arm around his waist.

"Ok crunch down." Superboy tells them, they do and so does he and takes off.

…**Oransky building**

"That looks way bigger in person." Kid flash says as they land on the building. The big red ball right above them. Nightwing runs off to the device.

"It's not that big." Aqualad says to him.

"Says the guy who can breathe underwater." Kid says back.

"You do know how to shut it down right?" Superboy asks Nightwing as he crunches down in front of a lot of wires.

"Yeah, I have an idea."

"Can we just blow it up like last time?" Miss Martian asks him.

"The toxins will dissipate in the atmosphere so…no. We'll only have a few seconds to run." Nightwing says to him as he pulls out a pair of small pliers and looks at the colorful wires.

"Call the bioship." Aqualad says to Miss Martian. She nods.

"Ok… master circuit board." Nightwing whispers to himself.

"I see a lot of circuit boards." Superboy says standing next to him.

"Yeah, me too."

"Which ones the closes to the power supply?" KF asks as he stands next to him.

"Good idea." Nightwing says to him and tries to follow the wires.

"I like to have one at least once a month." KF says to him.

"Bioship is here." Miss Martian says to them.

Nightwing sees a small hole in the metal plate and pulls it up carefully along with the whole plane and sees a white energy spinning in place. "OK we have two wires, blue or white."

"White." Aqualad says to him as he stands behind him.

"I like the color blue." Miss Martian says to him stands behind him as well.

"Is there a green one?" Artemis asks standing next to Kid Flash and holds his hand.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, Catch a tiger by the toe." Nightwing sings.

"Seriously!" Kid Flash yells out.

"Do you have a better idea?!" Nightwing yells back.

"Blue it is." Superboy grabs the small pliers from Nightwing and cuts the blue wire.

"Wait!" they all yell out.

The white energy power turns off and it starts to rumble, they sigh.

"Let's go!" Aqualad yells out to them.

They run up to the bioship the water falling from the sky straight down on them. They jump on the ship and put on their seat belts and the water crashes down on them.

"Get us out of here." Nightwing says to Miss Martian.

"I'm trying." She says as she struggles to take control of the bioship the water pushing her down making it hard for her to take them in the sky.

…**Washington DC.**

"OH my Hera!" Cassie yells out as she sees the giant red ball fall the water going everywhere.

…**Mount Justice**

"Oh god." Batgirl whispers as she sees the screen of the ball falling and the water bursts.

"Nightwing." Robin says as he stands next to her.

…

Nightwing, Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian and Aqualad get off the bioship stretching in the hanger door's.

"Ah, my neck is killing me." Artemis says as she rubs her neck.

"Let's go home and I'll give you a nice massage." Kid Flash says to her.

"You will?" she asks him.

"Yeah, then you can give me one."

"Deal." She says smiling and kisses him on the lips.

"Conner!" Cassie yells out as she flies straight for him.

"Cassie?" Conner asks a little shocked. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night." She flies to him but before she could hug him Wonder woman stops her, she looks at her confused.

"La'gann?" Megan asks as she sees him.

"I saw it, I was afraid that you-" he starts and Superman stops her from hugging him they both look at him confused.

"Nightwing!" Batgirl and Robin yell out running towards him Batman stops them from walking up to him.

"What's wrong?" Nightwing asks them as he sees the league stop them from touching the others.

"Good job." Batman says to Aqualad.

"Thank you." He says to him.

"It's what we do." Nightwing says to him. "But seriously what's wrong?" he asks again.

"You need to go to the infirmary first." Wonder woman says to them.

"The dead bodies we saw." Artemis says to her.

"What dead bodies?" Cassie asks wanting to hug Conner, tell him she loved him, some many other things.

"It was admitting radiation." Batman says to them, everybody automatically backs off and get together away from the others. "You guys need to go get yourselves checked. Red tornado and Dr. Palmer are waiting for you." They nod.

"Conner and Megan you two need a scrub down." Superman says. "Get rid of your clothes."

"Yeah, we love doing that." Conner says to him.

"Dinah, Captain Atom, J'onn and Flash are waiting for you in the decontamination showers." Superman says to them both.

**...Infirmary**

Dr. Palmer, The Atom in a yellow suit and was taking blood samples of each them, Red tornado took their clothes and threw them into the incinerator small. They were all stand in the infirmary naked getting scanned by Dr. Palmer with a wand for radioactive activate.

"That was my favorite suit." Dick says sadly, now naked.

"I'm sure Batman will make you a new one." Dr. Palmer says to him as he scans him with a small derives checking if he was radioactive.

"It wouldn't be the same." Dick says to him.

"Take these." Red tornado says to them as he gives him two cups one small the other one bigger. The small one had 3 pills in it the bigger one had water. He takes them. "Here you." He says to Artemis as he gives her the same things, then to Wally, and Kaldur.

"You 4 will have to stay here until the blood tests come back." Dr. Palmer says them.

"Great." Artemis says to him as he scans her, naked.

"Don't worry, they will be back in a couple of hours." Dr. Palmer says to her.

"What are the changes of us being infected?" Wally asks him, standing next to Artemis naked.

"I'm not sure, the people that died weren't metahumans, and the ones that were evacuated showed no signs of being infected either." Dr. Palmer says as he starts scanning him. "Which is…odd."

"So this is just a precaution?" Artemis asks him.

"So to speak, you can never be too careful."

"Ow." Dick yells out, they turn to him he was rubbing his arm and Red tornado had a syringe. "Gezz RT be a little more gentle next time."

"I apologize." He says to him.

"Are we going to get scrubbed?" Aqualad asks.

"Yes, once we are finished here." Dr. Palmer says to him.

"Great." Wally says sarcastically.

**...Decontamination showers**

Dinah, Captain Atom, J'onn and Flash were in blue suites. Dinah and J'onn washing Megan while Cap Atom and Flash washed Conner. Dinah scrubbing her clean with soap and sponge up and down and J'onn holding the hot water hose full pressure. She closed her eyes in slight pain as hot water touched her and turned to Conner looking at him get scrub down by Flash while Captain Atom hold the hose. He looked at her back and closed his eyes. The room was full of steam as when finally finished and Dinah took a wand and scanned them with it, still in there blue suites. Megan and Conner still naked and wet standing next to each other.

"You guys are clean." Dinah tells them.

"Here you go guys." Flash gives them a towel.

"Thanks." Conner says to him and takes the towel from him and starts drying himself off.

"Thank you." Megan says to him as she takes it and dries herself off.

They leave walk out of the room towels around them and Dinah, Captain Atom, J'onn and Flash take off their blue suites.

"Well that was fun." Megan says to him as they walk down the hallway, towel around her body.

"Yeah, haven't been scrubbed in about 5 months." He says to her, towel around his waist.

"It's nice being this clean." She says to him smiling.

"Yeah, being scrubbed head to toe is **nice**." Conner says sarcastically.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah."

"Conner." She touches his arm, she turns to her. "What I said the other day, what I did go into your mind like that." She pauses. "I'm sorry."

"You've said that word to me so many times it doesn't even have any meaning anymore." He turns away from her and walks away.

…

"Hey." Conner says as he sees her on his bed. She walks up to him as soon as he walks in and hugs him.

She kisses him and he kisses her back. Cassie takes off Conner's towel while kissing him he moans, her tongue ravaging Conner's mouth desperately. She pushes him down on the bed and saddles him ground her pelvis down against Conner's still kissing him. Conner grabs Cassie's ass squeezing it, his own tongue dancing eagerly with Cassie's, feeding each other with needy sounds she pulls away to breath panting.

"Cassie, what's up?" he says panting.

"I love you."

"I love you too, why are you attacking me?" he says smiling.

"I was worried." She says kissing his neck.

"Oh Cass, you can't get worried every time I go off on a mission. You'll be worried all the time." He says as he puts a hand on her back slipping it in her shirt.

"I know." She giving him quick kisses him around his neck, jaw and cheek. "It was horrible." She says to him pressing herself on him trying to hug him.

He runs his hand up and down her back and he puts the other one on her head. He feels her hands going down to his stomach.

"Cassie-"

"Shh." She kisses him on the lips. "I wanna make you feel good." She says to him.

"ok." He says to her.

Cassie's hands slipped down him running them down his body kissing licking him as she went down his naked body she then dipped her head and Conner opened his legs slightly and moaned. He closed his eyes and his mouth parted the moment Cassie's tongue ran over his balls, she licked a few more times before she ran her tongue fully along Conner's erect length. Pressing her wet lips to the tip and playfully licking at it.

"Oh Cassie." He moans.

She smiles and takes Conner's length into her mouth and Conner jerked up just a tad into the heat. Conner pursed his lips and let his hips move lightly up, just helping Cassie along and going in time with the slow bobbing. Conner's moans commenced as Cassie settled between his legs, her hands moving to Conner's sensitive spots, his stomach, thighs, chest and massaging the base of the length in her mouth.

"Uuuh…Cass…" he felt her teeth against him and when she heard the response she continued doing this.

She bobbed her head up and down a bit faster using her teeth every now and then until finally he cum right in her month and she swallowed him. Conner was panting like crazy. She licks her lips and kisses his stomach, licks his chest, bites his nipples and then kisses his lips.

"Woof." She says to him smiling.

He laughs at her. "That was awesome, in every sense of the word."

"I actually enjoyed it myself, you taste very good." She say sitting up on his, saddling him.

"Yeah?" he asks her.

"Yeah, sweet and fruity instead of salty and thick." She explains.

"Salty and thick?" he asks her.

"Yeah the guys I've been with usually taste salty and have thick cum." She realizes what she just said she blushes. "I mean **not** that I've been with a lot of guys just they don't taste like you and **not** that I've tasted a lot of-"

He sits up and kisses her on the lips to stop her from talking. "Must be a kryptonian thing then." He says smiling.

She laughs. "Yeah must be." She says still blushing red.

"I love you." He says as he hugs her and kisses her neck.

"I love you too." She says running her hands on his back.

…


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10**

…**Nevada desert**

"Come on honey keep up!" Cassie yells out as she flies through the desert's only road.

"Right behind you babe!" Conner says as he picks up speed and flies right beside her, he waves at her and flies off.

"You are not going to beat me." Cassie says and picks up speed as well.

They fly right into a factory dodging the building's iron beams. "Come on sweetie keep up!" Conner yells out. He turns around to see her right behind him and turns back almost crashing into a wall, he quickly flies up dodging it.

Cassie laughs. "That was pretty close." she says smiling. "You ok little boy?" she teases him as she flies right next to him still dodging the buildings pipes.

He smiles at her. "Just blinded by your beauty." He says as he flies up on a buildings wall and she follows.

"You are such a romantic." She says to him flying ahead of him, in the clear blue sky now heading for a couple of hills and desert mountains.

He flies ahead of her. "You ready to give up?" he asks her. "You're falling behind." He says as he heads down a crack in the desert's mountain and follows it down to a small river.

She follows right behind him. "I am not giving up!" she yells out clenching her teeth angry.

He flies up at the end of the line and she follows staring at him instead of what was in front of her he flies away and she crashes right in a rock. Dirt rocks rumble down everywhere.

"Cassie?!" Conner yells out worried as he covers his eyes. "You ok?" he flies down dodging rocks as they fall, looking around for her.

"Gotcha!" she yells out flying down straight for him grabs his ankle and spins him around tossing him into the rock's wall.

"That was uncalled for." He says to her rubbing the back on his head, a small human shaped crater on the rock's wall.

"You forget Conner it's not only about speed." She says as she calmly flies in between the gab on the two rock's walls crossing her arms. "I'm a trained Amazon, I have years of training under my belt in tactics and strategy." she says smiling. He smirks and uses heat vision. She uses her bracelets to block the attack. He flies off, she follows him. "That's cheating!" she yells out angry.

"You said you were experienced in tactics." He says flying ahead of her. "You didn't see that coming?" he asks smiling.

They fly around the desert mountains dodging flying up and down until finally they see the 'Welcome to California' green sign.

"I win!" she says to him as she lands next to it on the dirt and pumps her fist up.

He flies/tackles her and kisses her up in the sky. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." She kisses him putting her arms around his neck, he puts his hands on her waist.

…**LexCorp**

"Sir, we have located Superboy." Mercy says to him.

"Where is he?" Lex asks her as he sits in his desk.

"He's in the Nevada, California border in the sky. He's not alone." She says to him.

"Oh? Show me." he says to her. She brings up a computer screen in the middle of the room. "Well looks like my son has a new girlfriend." He says as he sees Superboy and Wondergirl kissing. "Who is she?"

"I'm running facial recognition on her as we speak." Mercy answers him with a computer tablet on her hands.

On the computer's screen Superboy and Wondergirl stop kissing. "You let me win didn't you?" she asks to him.

"Why would I do that?" he asks her.

"To make me happy."

"Well I do like making you happy." He says to her. "But you won fair and square."

"You're a good liar." She says smiling. "But I see right through you." She kisses him and he kisses back.

"We have a match, her name is Wondergirl, real name is unknown, her mentor is Wonderwoman." Mercy says as she reads off her bio in a computer tablet. "Her powers include flight, super strength, speed, agility, and has a magic lasso and magic bracelets plus she's a trained Amazon."

Superboy pulls away. "Tag your it." he flies off.

"HEY! I wasn't ready!" she yells out and flies after him.

"Well it's improvement from the Martian girl." Lex says smiling.

…**Cassie's room**

Cassie had no shirt or bra on, Conner was on top of her no shirt kissing her lips one hand holding himself up the other one pinching her nipple. They pull away for a breath and look at each other.

"My turn." She says and rolls him over.

He smiles letting her saddle him and puts his hands on her waist as she kissed his neck.

"mmm Cassie." Conner moans.

"You know my mom's at a dig in the Middle East." Cassie says to him in between kisses.

"Mmm." Conner moans, as he kisses his chest.

"Conner, I want you." She says to him as she stops kissing him.

"Cassie-"

"I know I said I wanted to go slow, but we have been going slow and I love you and I want to be with you." She says to him and kisses him on the lips. Her tongue going inside his mouth and massaging his tongue and then the roof of his mouth she pulls back slightly so that their foreheads are still touching.

"No." he says simply.

She pulls up sitting up on him. "What?" she asks confused.

"**I'm **no ready." He says to her.

"Ok I'm not sure this is happening." She says still confused. "I thought all guys thought about was sex." She pauses. "Are you…not attracted to me?"

"NO!" he says quickly. "I love you I do, but **I'm** not ready."

She gets off him and sits on the bed looking at him still laying down looking at her. She bites her lip, she was going to regret saying this. "Is this because of Megan?" she asks him.

"No." he sits up and puts a hand on her cheek. "I'm not ready." He says again.

"Why not?" she says frustrated.

He takes his hand off her. "I'm just not ready." Getting frustrated himself.

"But why?" she asks him again "I mean I'm ready because we been together for 4 months and I feel like we should be doing something more than making out and doing oral stuff." She says to him.

"You don't like the oral?" he asks her. "Cause I thought you did, isn't it good?"

"I love the oral it's amazing. The best I've ever had." She says to him. "But I want to make love with you."

"I don't."

"Ok I'm trying to be really cool about this and not take it personally but…why?"

"So you get to say 'slow down' but I don't?"

"Yes." She says quickly not actually thinking about the question.

"What?"

"I mean of course you do, I just want to know why."

"I don't have an answer to that." he lied, he did have answer.

She smiles. "Then let's have sex."

He gets up and off the bed. "That's not funny."

"I wasn't joking." She mumbles. Conner glares at her. "Sorry."

"I should go."

"No let's talk about this." She says to him.

"What is there to talk about?" he says picking up his shirt from the floor. "I'm not ready and you can't accept that."

"Hey." She says softly getting up and walking up to him. "I didn't mean to make you feel like that, I'm so sorry." She hugs him and he puts his hands on her waist, hugging her back. "But we should really talk about his some more."

"Ok." He says to her.

"I'm gonna put my shirt on." She says to him. He smiles and she starts looking for her shirt while he puts on his. She finally finds her shirt and puts it on. "Ok so let's talk-"

He's phone starts ringing. He looks at it. "It's Dick." He answers, which makes Cassie a little angry, couldn't he just press ignore. "Hello?...yeah…no were not doing anything." She gets angry, they were just about to have the most important conversation in a couples life. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

"Mission?" she asks as soon as he hangs up.

"Yeah, well talk later."

"Or you can call him back and say that you **are** busy."

"But I'm not."

"Conner sex is important in a couple's relationship." She says to him trying to be angry. Maybe he didn't think sex was important or something weird like that.

"I know." He says, now she was angrier. "Mission are more important." He says simply.

She was shocked and angry and speechless. "…what?"

"Mission are-"

"I heard what you said I just can't believe you actually said that to me. Why would you say that to me? What is **wrong** with you?"

"Now hold on a minute-"he starts but gets interrupted.

"I'm your girlfriend not a one night stand, you do not treat me like this."

"Cassie-"

"I am not going to let you treat me like this." She says to him angry. "Missions are **not** more important than **me** missions are just that missions and there will always be another mission and I'm not going to be in a relationship that thinks mission are more important."

"Of course they are-"

"NO THEY ARE NOT!"

"Damn it Megan!" he freezes. She looks at him hurt. "I didn't mean that."

"Get out." She says calmly.

"Cassie-"

"Get out before I throw you out!" She yells angry.

He looks at her nods and walks to the door he looks back at her. "Sorry." He says softly and he leaves.

She wanted to yell, she wanted to scream, she wanted to punch something but she wanted to cry more than anything so she cried. She laid down on her bed and cried.

…**Mount Justice**

"There's been a bomb threat-" Nightwing starts.

"Since when do we handle bomb threats?" Conner asks him, interrupting him.

"Since the Covenant is involved." Nightwing says to him. "We're just gonna go and check it out."

"And you needed me for this?" Conner asks him.

"You said you weren't busy." Nightwing says to him. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem at all."

"Are you sure? I can ask somebody else."

"No." Conner says to him. "Missions are more important." He says reminding himself more than telling them.

"Megan mind driving us?"

"No, let's go." Megan says to him smiling.

"I'm gonna go get changed." He says to them.

"Well go wait for you." Nightwing says to him and leaves. "Megan?" he calls out for her.

"I'll be right there."

Megan follows Conner to his room, he doesn't even realize she's following him. He goes to his room and leaves the door open taking off his white v neck shirt.

"Conner?" Megan asks as she looks him over standing by the door.

"I'm almost ready." He says to her taking off his torn Abercrombie pants.

"You and Cassie had a fight?" she asks him, walks in the room.

He looks at her angry. "Did you-?"

"Read your mind? No, I recognize the signs." She says sitting down on his bed.

"What signs?"

"When **we** used to fight afterwards you would get all defensive and short-tempered." Megan says to him. "So you and Cassie had a fight, what did you fight about?"

"I can't talk to you about this."

"Sure you can." She says smiling.

"No I can't, go away."

"Fine, but talk to somebody you'll feel better." She says and leaves him alone.

He puts on his jeans, boots, and S shirt, then goes off to the bioship and they leave.

…**California **

"Land us over the hospital." Nightwing says to her.

"Why aren't there any police?" Superboy asks him.

"They already looked it over and there was nothing." Nightwing says to him.

"Are we sure there is a bomb?" Megan asks him.

"Yeah." Nightwing answers her and gets up from his seat and walks off the bioship. "Come on." They look around the hospital roof.

"That's a lot of space." Superboy says looking at the 30 buildings.

"So we split up." Nightwing says. "Mindlink up?"

'Yes.' Megan answers him.

'I'll take North and East.' Superboy says and flies off.

'I'll take this building and the closest to it.' Nightwing says and goes to the roof's door.

'I'll take South and West side.' Megan says and files off, putting the ship in camouflage mode.

…

'I didn't find anything.' Nightwing says after hours of searching the whole building plus the ones surrounding it, now in the roof of the back in the building's roof with the bioship.

"Me either." Megan says as she lands in front of him. "Maybe you were wrong."

"Yeah maybe." he says to her.'Superboy?' Nightwing calls out in the mindlink.

Superboy had been using his superhearing following a beep a short, small, unnoticeable, undetectable beep he had barely heard it there where a lot of beeps in the hospital it was a miracle he heard it. He was down in the basement, the beep was getting softer which was weird.

'Superboy?' Megan calls out for him. 'You're scaring us.'

Superboy opens a closet and crunches down on his knees. 'I found it.'

'You did? Where?' Nightwing asks him.

'No, we have 2 minutes.' He says as he opens the panel and sees the colorful wires. 'It looks like it's nuclear.'

'Tell me the wires.' Nightwing says to him.

'I see a red, yellow, a blue, blue-white, yellow-red, orange-red, black, white-black, an orange, a purple, purple-white, green, green-white, a green-blue, yellow-blue, orange-blue and black-blue.' Superboy says quickly as the time ticks off.

'Ok wait hang on.' Nightwing says.

'Don't tell me to hang on! I'm sitting on a nuclear bomb!' Superboy yells out in a panic.

'How many panels?' Nightwing asks him.

'I only see one.' Superboy says to him.

'Megan, can I see what he's seeing.' he asks her.

'I've never tried before, first time for everything.' She says, she puts her hands on his head and they both closing their eyes, see what he's seeing.

Conner looks over to the timer, 11 seconds. 'oh god, Dick-'

'Cut the blue-white.' Nightwing says to him.

'Cutting the blue-white wire.' Superboy cuts it with a pair of pliers.

**BOOM!**

Megan grabs Nightwing and shoves him in the bioship and it takes off by itself flying up in the middle of the sky.

"No wait! Superboy!" Nightwing yells out, when he finally gets over the shock.

"I'm sure he's fine." Megan says to him, taking steady breaths. Parking the ship up in the sky and walking towards the screen they both look down. Fire, the buildings burned down everything was destroyed.

"Oh god." Nightwing whispers to himself. "We need to get down there." He says to her.

"Nightwing-"

"We have to get down there!"

"DICK!" she yells at him, getting his attention. He looks at her. "I can't."

"Fire…right." He says to her. "Call back up."

"Dick, the fire-"

"I know, get Superman or Wonder woman or-"

She puts an arm around him hugging him. "Ok, ok. We'll call them." Megan says to him.

"Megan, we have to find Conner." He says to her hugging her back.

…

The firefighters came first and tried to put out the fire, ambulances came and help anybody that was hurt during the blast. They called Superman, Wonder woman, Red Tornado and came soon after. Nightwing and Megan called Cassie, she didn't answer.

"This is horrible." Wonder woman says as she flies next to Superman.

"I don't see Superboy anywhere." Superman says using his x-ray vision to scan the debris and any people that _might_ have survived.

"I can't believe this happen." Wonder woman says. "Who would do something like this?"

"Should **we** call-"

"No, we're not calling Wonder girl." Wonder woman says to him.

"It's probably all over the news." Superman says to her.

"She doesn't watch the news and I don't want her to worry." She says to him.

'Superboy, where are you?' Megan calls out to him in the mindlink trying to find him flying in midair her legs crossed eyes growing green.

"Have you found him yet?" Nightwing asks her.

"Since you asked me a minute ago?" she looks down at him. "No."

"Sorry." Nightwing says to her.

"I'm gonna go fly over, take a closer look." She says and takes off.

"Nightwing." Batgirl calls out to him as she parks her motorcycle and gets off then runs over to him and hugs him.

"I'm fine." He says to her, slightly hugging her back.

"This wasn't your fault." She says to him still hugging him.

"I know it was the Convent's." He says and she lets him go.

"Nightwing-?"

"I've been thinking, why a hospital?" he asks.

"Because they're evil." she says to him, he pushes her away.

"No everybody has a reason, a target maybe it was a patient?... A person?... A doctor?... A nurse?" he asks himself pacing.

"I don't understand." She says confused looking at him pacing, hundreds of people just died and he wasn't even crying, she'd be crying.

"No if it was one person-" he looks at her.

"What? Look, I think you're in shock, let's get you home."

"**A** person."

"Nightwing-." She tries to call him down.

"Not **a** person…a group?"

She sighs. "Nightwing -"

"Not a group…" he turns around to look at the torn down hospital.

"Ok, I'm trying to help you here, let's get you home and shower and some sleep. We can come up with reasons later." she says to him.

"The hospital." He turns back to her.

"What about it?" she asks him, giving up he wasn't listening to her.

"It wasn't the **people**, it was the **hospital**, who **owns** the hospital?"

"Umm…" she pulls her computer wrist and reads, she looks up at him. "Lex Luthor, he put them up to it."

"So…The Covenant and Lex Luthor are friends?" he asks, she nods, it was a logical explanation. "No he wouldn't do that." He says shaking his head. "He wouldn't risk people's lives like this, he wouldn't taint his perfect image like this, no." he pauses and thinks. "Their enemies." He says coming to the conclusion.

"So the question is what did Lex Luthor do to them?" Batgirl says to him.

…

'Conner please answer me, Conner where are you.' Megan kept trying to find him as she flew over the broken buildings, it had now been hours, and everybody had already cleared out, the ambulance, firefighters, and police. Superman was still there looking over the rubble, Wonder woman and Red Tornado had left so had Nightwing and Batgirl left to follow his lead.

'Megan?' he asks a softly.

'Conner!' she flies off to where she sensed him. She uses her telekinesis to take off the broken building on top of him and sees him curled up. 'Oh Conner.' She flies to him and he sits up rubbing his neck.

'Megan?' he asks still a little confused. She hugs him, saddling him. "I'm naked." He says a little raspy.

"Yeah, your clothes got incinerated in the blast." She says to him pulls away from the hug and looks at his face taking some dirt off with her thumb. "Are you ok?" she asks, he nods. 'Superman? I found him.' she says to him in the mindlink. He flies over to them.

"Superboy," he walks over to them, Megan stands up and Superman looks at him, he was naked. He takes off his cape and covers him up getting on his knees. "You ok?" he asks him, dusting off dirt on his hair.

"I killed them." Superboy says.

"No, The Covenant did." Superman says to him.

"It had a motion sensor, **I** triggered it when I entered the room." Superboy says to him. "I killed them."

"Conner-"

"Take me home, I wanna go home." Superboy says to them.

"I got you." Superman says to him as he picks him up letting him stand on his own two feet.

…**Mount Justice**

Conner walked straight to the boy's shower and took along hot shower. He stood in the water for an hour then turned it off got a towel dried off and walked to his room Wolf waited for him. He went to his drawer got a pair of boxer put them on. He turns off the lights and gets under the blanket Wolf gets up in bed with him head on a pillow and goes to sleep, then wakes up from a nightmare.

He couldn't go back to sleep…he got up and put on his S shirt and jeans plus his boots and left in the middle of the night. He flew around the world, stopped a lot of carjacking, a lot of robbery, some kidnapping, a forest fire, few murders, a couple of assaults, saved a women from being raped and a wife from her husband who almost beat her to death. All people he saved said the same thing.

"Thank you so much, you saved my life."

He ends up in Gotham.

"You want something?" Superboy asks as he sits on a roof's edge looking down.

"You've been busy." Batman says to him as he walks up to him.

"Why do people live here?" Superboy asks him. "Gotham is a bad place."

"Why aren't you home?" batman asks ignoring his question.

"Can't sleep."

"I hear about what happen, it wasn't your fault."

"So everybody keeps tell me."

"Have you talked to Wondergirl?" Superboy looks at him. "I heard you two are dating."

"We had a fight."

"You should go talk to her."

He looks back down at the streets. "She doesn't want to see me, and I don't blame her."

"Nightwing is back in the cave trying to come up with reasons why somebody would blow up a hospital." Batman says to him. "You should go help him."

"All I do screw things up."

"Superboy you've saved as many people as I have."

"No I haven't"

"Trying to make you feel better." Batman says to him.

"You're not succeeding."

They see a fight across the roof. "I got it, go talk to Wonder girl." Batman says to him and jumps off the building.

…**Washington DC, Cassie's house**

Superboy knocked on Cassie's window, he knew her mom wasn't home but this way she had to get up.

She goes over and opens the window. "I'm sleeping. Go away." She closes the window he stops her. "Conner." she moans annoyed. He goes inside. "Go away." She was wearing a long t-shirt.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Calling me Megan? Saying that I wasn't important? Saying that **us** as a couple aren't important?"

"Calling you Megan." He says to her. "I'm sorry."

"That's it? That's all your sorry about?"

"What do you want me to say?" he asks her.

"I want the truth Conner."

"The truth?"

"Yes it's something I thought you were really good at but I'm starting to wonder if what we have was even real."

"I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it." she says crossing her arms.

He walks over to her and hugs her. "I'm sorry."

she sighs and uncrosses her arms hugging him back. "We really need to talk." She says to him.

"Tomorrow?" he asks her.

"Or right now." She says, he looks at her. "Sit."

They didn't talk for a long time. Sitting next to each other against the beds headboard.

"About you calling me Megan don't do it again." She says to him.

"Got it." he says.

"You care more about missions than me."

"I don't care more about them, they're just more important." He says to her.

"Than us?" she looks at him sadly.

He looks at her. "Cassie, saving people's **lives** is more important."

"More important than **me **you mean right?" she gets up from the bed angry.

"It's not just you, saving lives is more important than anything." He says to her. "Like the mission I went yesterday, there was a bomb in a hospital."

"And you stopped it congratulations." She says, rolling her eyes, bored.

"No I didn't." he says to her. She looks at him. "I didn't stop it. The hospital blew up everybody died, innocent people died."

She sits back down on the bed and touches his hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Maybe it's because you're new at this or maybe you just don't get it but it's the way I feel, it's the way I was raised." Conner says to her trying to explain. "Missions are more important."

"Even than your own happiness?" Cassie asks him.

"...Yes."

She looks at him, wondering if he actually believed it, he did. "You silly boy." She says smiles at him, Conner looks at her eyebrows frowned. "Guess I'll just have to make you change your mind." She says touching his cheek.

"Cassie-"

"As for the sex, you waited for me so I'll wait for you to be ready." She says serious.

He kisses her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She says to him she puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. "But if you ever call me Megan again, I will end this relationship." She says to him.

"I swear I will never call you Megan again." He says to her.

"Good." She pulls back and looks at him. "You made me cry."

"I know, I heard you, I'm sorry." He says to her, he pulls her up to his lap and she saddles him. "I will never make you cry again."

"You better not. I hate crying." She says to him and he kisses her.

"Hey we just survived our first fight." He says to her.

"Oh yeah, lets never do it again."

"Agreed."

She laughs at him and he chuckles.

…**Batcave**

"I've read the same paragraph 3 times and I still have no idea what it says." Barbara says to Dick and yawns. They were in there civilian clothes, shirts, jeans and shoes. They were on a table papers all over the place. She and Dick were reading any kind of connection between Lex Luthor and the Covenant, they weren't having any luck.

"Go home Babs, I got this." Dick says as he read with a coffee cup in hand.

"Maybe you should go to sleep." She says to him and yawns again wiping tears from her eyes.

"Nah I'm good."

She sighs and stands up. "Maybe you can talk to him." she says when she sees Batman taking off his cowl and walking in the cave. She grabs a purple gym bag and walks up the stairs in the batcave then leaves.

"She's right, go to sleep Dick." Bruce says as he grabs the coffee from his hand and drinks it.

"Bruce, hundreds if not thousands of people died in the hospital, and you want me to go to sleep?"

"Yes, you need to rest." Bruce says to him, Dick continues to read. Bruce gets the papers from him. "I'll help you tomorrow. You need to rest."

"Yeah, I guess." He says to him.

Bruce takes off the rest of his costume and Dick rubs his eyes. Bruce walks up to him in a sweat pants and touches his shoulder. "Come on." He says.

Dick gets up and Bruce walks him up to his old room.

"You promise?" Dick asks.

"Yes."

Dick enters his room and strips down to his boxer and lays down on his bed, he was going to go back downstairs but when he hit the bed he automatically went to sleep.

…**Cassie's house**

Conner and Cassie were naked in her room under some sheets kissing, moaning, touching it came naturally really. As if they had done it before, which they had but not this intense. Conner had his legs in between her's and was holding himself up on his elbows, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Conner, I love you." She says to him in the kiss. He stops kissing her and looks at her smiles.

"I love you too Cassie."

She puts her arms around his body and trails her fingertips on his back. "Thought you wanted to wait." She says he looks at her thinking it's a joke, but it wasn't she was being serious.

"Really? You want to ask me that now?" He asks her. "Yes I love you so much."

He smiles and leads down to her pried her lips open and wormed her tongue inside Cassie smiled against the kiss, crushing her lips down harder. Conner slipped his hand down between Cassie's legs, and ran his fingers delicately over her wet pussy, causing Cassie to moan through the kiss and buck her hips into Conner's awaiting hand. Conner chuckled and, while still kissing, started the move his fingers inside Cassie and rubbing her, the girls moans were music to his ears.

"Ok I get it you're ready." she says to her.

"Yes Cassie, I'm ready." he tells her. "Are you?" he asks her.

She nods smiling. "Yeah wow ok this is really happening." she says a little nervous.

He kiss and entered her with one swift thrust. Cassie cried out loudly from both pleasure and pain, her nails digging into his back. Conner was quick to calm her by placing his small kisses on her neck, jaw, cheek and forehead.

"I'm sorry that was too fast. Don't worry I'll wait until you're ready, before I continue," Conner said running his hand down her cheek lovingly.

Cassie smiled back at him, her breathing slowly returning to a normal pace. "I'm ready now. Make love to me Conner."

Slowly he began to rock his hips against hers, keeping it at a slow pace until she was fully use to him.

It didn't take long before Cassie whispered hotly to him that she wanted more. Conner complied speeding up his pace driving deeper into the inviting warmth. Cassie reacted by arching her back each time he bore down on her, pressing their hips closer together, feeling him move deeper inside of her as he entered. The bed creaked from the movements of the two a miracle it didn't break, and Conner was scared that he might hurt her. It felt really good being inside her like this.

But Cassie was able to match Conner's pace perfectly, she moaned feverishly feeling as if she was on the brink of pure ecstasy, but slowly she could feel her heart and breathing speed up drastically letting her know that her body was near its limit.

Allowing him to take her completely she let her head fall back closing her eyes as Conner continued to make love to her, she could feel she was close to her first release. Suddenly Cassie found the relief she was so desperately seeking. As his pace quickened even further, his breath became ragged, brushing against her skin.

"CONNER!" Cassie yells his name as she climaxes, she didn't care who heard she wanted to scream it.

"CASSIE!" Conner screams her name as he cums inside her.

Burying his face in Cassie's neck, panting. She could feel his heart beating wildly against her breast, she clasped onto his shoulders her hands slipping slightly from the fine sheen of sweat that now covered both their bodies.

Cassie hooked her leg around his waist in a desperate attempt to stay joined with him a little longer, Conner's body starting slightly shaking from his orgasm. They stay still for a couple of minutes just enjoying the closeness between them both.

"You enjoy it?" he asked seductively whispered as he is laid on top of her.

"That…" she mumbled, "was fucking amazing!" Cassie yelled.

He slowly pulled out of her and rolled off to the other side of the bed. Conner laughs, "Your welcome."

Cassie laughs. "But seriously you are amazing."

"Yeah, I've been told."

"Don't get overconfident." Cassie says to him.

"If you want we can go again, this time I'll hit your g-spot." He says smiling at her.

Cassie laughs again. "Really?" she asks him, he nods. Cassie moved to Conner's neck to kiss him which made him smile. Then Cassie moved to be slightly on top of him one leg on top of him and her head on top of his chest. Conner wrapped his arms around her body. "Maybe later."

"I have something to tell you." He says to her.

"Mmm?" she says almost falling asleep on his chest, then hears his heartbeat, beating rapidly. "Conner what's wrong?" she says kissing his chest, trying to calm him.

"You wanted to know why, me and Megan broke up." He says to her.

She looks at him. "You want to tell me now?" she asks him slightly offended. He was thinking about Megan while having sex with her.

He nods. "I have to, I don't think I'll ever get the courage to do it again."

"Conner?" she says his name worried.

He sighs and takes a breath. "We fought a lot, she didn't like it so she tried to make me forget."

"Make you forget? How? How could she-? Conner did she-?"

"Yeah, she did."

"..." she didn't know what to say.

"Yeah." He says to her. "Worst part she did it after she promised she wouldn't do it anymore." He pauses. "And after we had-" he didn't know how to say sex without making her uncomfortable.

"After you had what-?" she asks then looks at him raising an eyebrow. "…after you had sex?"

"Yeah." He said.

"And you were asleep?" she asks him.

"Yeah, we fought, yelled, threw things at each other and then she told me that she loved me and that she was never going to do it again. We made up."

"And then she made you forget." she says him. "How did you figure it out?"

"I had gaps in my memory and I had felt her in my head it was kinda like...a bond we had made with each other. I didn't want it to be true but it was and I confronted her about it and ended it."

"Conner I will never hurt you."

"That's what she said."

"I'm not her Conner." Cassie says to him and kisses him.

He smiles at her. "I know."

He pulls her down to his chest, and she gets comfortable on it. Closing his eyes they both felt themselves drifting off into a deep slumber.

…**Morning**

Cassie woke up, looking around she didn't him. "Conner?" she knew if he was around he could hear her. He didn't come. She got up from the bed and put on her long t-shirt and underwater. She went down stairs hoping to see him, she heard a noise in the kitchen and walked in. "Hi." She says smiling. He was cooking.

"Hi." He says smiling. "I went to the store, you have no food, a lot of take out."

"Yeah, we don't cook much." She says and sits on the island in the middle of the kitchen and looks around to see what he's cooking. "You making me pancakes?" she asks smiling.

"Yeah." He says smiling. "Do you like pancakes?" he asks her.

"I love pancakes, mom buys me Denny's whenever I want any."

"I was gonna take it to you upstairs." He says to her.

"Breakfast in bed?"

"But now that you're here, how about some help?" he says to her.

"Nah." She hops down. "I'll be upstairs waiting for you."

"Ok, I'll be right up." He says pouring the pancake batter in the griddle.

"You're gonna make them big right?"

Conner turns to her. "Go, they will be ready in a minute." He says to her.

"Ok." She looks at his butt and smiles then smacks it.

"Hey, I'm cooking here." Conner says trying to flip a pancake.

"Such a cute butt."

"Go." Conner says to her. "You're distracting me."

She laughs. "Maybe I can distract you some more later?" she says she kisses the back of his neck.

The kiss sends shivers down his spine. "Yeah, promise?"

"Promise." she says to him and goes back upstairs.

He finishes making the pancakes starts making scrambled eggs easy enough and sausages puts the plate them in a tray. He gets a small bowl gets an apple cuts it up, kiwi cuts it up, strawberries cuts them and takes off the leafs, blueberries, and grapes up puts it all in the bowl then the tray. He gets the orange juice pours some in a glass and puts it in the tray puts forks and knifes plus a little jar of syrup. He looks at it…he's forgetting something. He super speeds off and grabs a red tulip and puts it on the tray. He picks up the tray and his phone rings.

…

"Ok I know you can hear me, I'm bored and hungry, if you don't come in through that door in the next minute I am- hi honey." Cassie says as he walks in.

"Hi sweetie." He says and puts the plate on the bed.

"This looks delicious." She says licking her lips. "Aw you got me a tulip." she says picking it up the red tulip. "What about you?"

"Dick called."

She looks at him, sad. "He has a mission?" she asks him, hoping he didn't.

"Yeah, I have to get going." He says to her.

"I'll go with you."

"Sorry, it's just me and Dick this time."

"Ok, well…see you when you get back?"

"Yeah." He kisses her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

…**Mount Justice**

"Hey Tim." Cassie says as she walks out of the zeta tubes. "Hey Babs."

"Hey Cassie." Tim says back.

"Hey Cass." Babs says back to her and then looks at her. "What's going on with you?" he asks her.

"What do you mean?" she asks him walking up to them.

"You've got like a glow or something." she says looking at her.

"I don't have a glow." she says to him blushing a little.

"Is she glowing?" Babs asks Tim.

Tim looks at Cassie. "Totally." Cassie blushes red.

"And now your blushing, look at that." she says to her smiling.

"Stop it." Cassie says to her.

"What? Did you finally convince Conner to have sex with you." Babs says to her, it catches Tim's attention and Cassie turns tomato red. "OH wow, really? Is he a god? tell me he's a god."

"Babs!" Cassie yells out and points to Tim who was listening.

"OH right, give me the details later." Babs says to her.

"Umm, Superboy is at a mission." Tim says extremely uncomfortable.

"Yeah I know, I was wondering if you could get me something on the computer." Cassie asks him.

"Yeah? What's that?" Babs asks her.

"I was wondering if you could give me a copy of Miss Martians file." She says to him, they looks at her confused.

"This a jealousy thing?" he asks her. Babs glares at him.

"I just want to see how she does in missions and stuff."

"Right, well we can't give you any copies." Babs says to her.

"Buuutttt?"

"But, we can give you a USB with the files." Tim says to her and gets a USB out of his utility belt plugging it in downloading the files. "It has firewalls and a password on it, it's 5-8-5-9-19."

"Um, ok can you write it down for me?"

"That would defeat the purpose of a password." Tim says to her. "It's my birthday."

"…July 19?"

"Yeah the letters on the phone match the numbers." Tim says to her.

"Alright thanks Tim." She says to him smiling.

"Done." He says to her and unplugs the USB. "I'm glad you remember my birthday, I expect a present that does not involve Batman boxers."

"Superman Boxers it is." She says taking the USB.

"Cassie-"

"I love you Timmy." She runs to the zeta tubes. "Love you too Babs."

"I'm serious no more boxers!" Tim yells at her.

…

**I know what you're thinking. **

**FINALLY they had sex! **

**But seriously, how was it? Too overdramatic?**


	11. Chapter 11

**My head is full of potential things and I don't like it. **

**Ch 11 **

…**Mount Justice**

"Morning." Cassie says as she opens her eyes.

"Morning." Conner says as he looks her.

"Where you watching me sleep?"

"Maybe." He kisses her forehead.

"What are you some kinda of weirdo that watches girls sleep?" she asks him smiling.

"Maybe."

She laughs. "When did you get home?" she asks him kissing his chest.

"Middle of the night, I didn't want to wake you." He says to her. "You wearing my shirt?" he asks her.

"What? I missed you." She says and gets up the shirt down to her thighs walks over to a blue backpack on the floor. "Wanna shower with me? You can scrub my back." She says smiling as she starts to get clothes off her bag.

"You know the whole bag is starting to get a little ridiculous." Conner says to her looking at her.

"What do you mean?" she asks getting a bra out.

"That middle drawer it's yours." He says pointing to his dresser.

She looks at the dresser then at him. "…Yeah?" she asks him.

"It's just a drawer." He says to her.

"Well it's a great idea." She says smiling.

"You sure?" he asks her wondering if he had done something wrong.

"Yes." She says and gets her stuff and puts it on the drawer Conner looks at the clock 9 am she drops her underwear and walks back to the bed and crawls over to him. She looks at him and he looks at her. "I love my drawer." She says smiling.

He chuckles. "I'm glad."

"Wanna have sex?" she asks him.

"Only if you'll smile for me."

She pursed her lips trying not to smile. "Can't make any promises."

He smiles at her. "In that case guess I'll just have to make you." He tries to push her down get on top of her.

"Nah ah, I'm on top this time." She says to him pushing him down getting on top of him.

"Ok, but don't go to fast." He says letting her saddle him.

She takes off the S shirt she was wearing revealing her boobs. "Oh, don't worry about that I plan to make it last long."

"Well, I do have high stamina."

"I'll bet." She says smiling.

"There's that smile."

"That was a smirk." She lends down kissing his chest.

"Looked like a smile." He says to her. She bites his nipple. "But what the hell do I know."

"Good boy." She says smiling kissing his chest.

She runs her hands on his body then starts to kiss him going up instead of down. He wraps his arms around her and she attacks his lips. Conner moans into the kiss as feeling her hot tongue run across the bottom of his lip, he happily allows her to enter. Tongues dance together in the hot confines of his mouth before being allowed to enter her's. Cassie lets one of her hands drop to run up and down his abs, feeling a slight shiver that made her smirk. He moves into a touch her running his hands over her back. As the heat rises, both part once again, looking into each other's eyes glazed over with love and lust.

"Nice kiss." He says smiling.

"Yeah." She says. She kisses his neck, chest, stomach, then shimmies down his boxers, she licks the tip of his cock. "Wow well you're easy to please."

"Yeah, well I just gave you a drawer." He says to her, she bites his thigh. "OW!" he yells out.

"Play nice." She says to him.

"Sorry." he says to her.

Cassie looked at him as she placed her legs on each side of him. She felt him prodding in between her legs and rocked her hips taking him in. With a hard thrust she took him all the way in and bites her lip hard, moaning loudly. He took deep breaths trying to calm down while he moves a little and she gasped in pleasure.

"What me to move?" She asks him.

"Yes, move." He says desperately.

She began pumping herself inside him moving up and down on him.

"Oh Conner!"

"Faster Cassie!" he yells out.

After a few thrusts Cassie began moaning, she was in heaven. It felt so good. Her hands were tangled in his hair and screaming out his name. Conner laid onto his back as she placed her hands on his chest and paused, breathing heavily. Their eyes locked, blue with lust and she leaned down kissing him while her hips thrust up and down on him. Cassie sat up and began ridding him and going up and down on him faster and digging her nails in his chest. Conner grabs ahold of her hips guiding her down faster and going down on him faster.

"Oh god! Cassie!"

"Conner!"

They both climax they were both panting like crazy.

"Ok that was…awesome." Cassie says shaking a little.

"My turn." He says smiling and rolls them over.

"No not yet!" she yells out smiling and rolls them over right off the bed.

"OH crap!" Conner yells out.

Cassie laughs as she lands on top of him. "You ok?"

"No fair, it's my turn." Conner says slightly pouting.

Cassie laughs again then lends down for a kiss. "Fine your on top." She kisses his earlobe and whispers. "But make it rough." She gets off him and he tackles her down before she got the chance to get on the bed.

Conner grabbed her breasts in both of his hands, roughly fondling them. He took a nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it, alternating between sucking and tugging the hard buds. She buried her head in his shoulder and bit down on his neck. He let out a yell. Conner looks at her.

"That hurt." He says a little surprised.

"Yeah?" she asks him coyly. "Good."

"You are being very mean to me." he says to her.

"I'm sorry." She licks his neck.

"You want it rough?" he asks her.

"Yes, I want it rough." She says to him.

"Are you sure?" he asks her.

"Fuck me Conner." She says to him.

He thrust into hard and she bit down on his skin again. He tasted so good. Her hands dug into his shoulder blades. She felt him thrust in deeper and her back arched, as her chest pressed up into his. Her hands dug into his shoulder blades as he continued to thrust deeper into her and her back arched, as her chest pressed up into his.

Cassie teased him, clenching her muscles around him a few times. The tightness was making him moan in pleasure. Their bodies flattened tightly against each other but still continued to move. Cassie tangled her legs around his waist pulling him closer. When he finally hit her g-spot, she bit down on her lips moaning irresistibly.

"Conner..." Cassie gasped his name. He moved faster and faster until she finally came. Watching Cassie slump onto him while she let out tiny moans and whimpers sent him over the edge as he pushed himself into her with one last thrust.

"Oh fuck!" He groaned, and they orgasmed together once more.

Conner placed sloppy kisses along her collar bones trailing up her neck and went back to her lips kissing her. He broke the kiss and Cassie pouted. He rolled away from her.

"That was-"

"Did you feel the ground shake?"

"Yeah I did." She says smiling.

"I meant for real."

"I can't feel my legs worst part, I'm starving."

"I can make French toast." He says to her.

"Yeah ok." She says to him. "After I can move my legs." She moves over so that her head is on his chest. "If somebody where to walk in, it would be really embarrassing."

…

"Where have you been?" Dick asks them as Cassie and Conner stumble giggling in the briefing room.

"Asleep." Cassie says smiling wearing a red flannel shirt and shorts.

"Asleep?" Barbara asks them, not believing it.

"Yeah, what up?" Conner asks her in boxers and a blue t shirt.

"Well while you guys were asleep, we've been practicing our cardiac arrest." Dick says to them. "Are you sure you were asleep?" not believing them either.

"Yeah, why?" Conner asks him.

"Oh I don't maybe because there have been constant tremors since 10 am." Dick says to them.

"Oh wow that's-"Cassie starts.

"I told you I felt the ground shake." Conner says to her.

Batman comes out of the zeta tubes.

"Any updates?" Batman asks them.

"No, none." Dick says to him.

Superman flies in. "I scanned the whole island there were no tectonic plates anywhere." Superman says to them.

"Ok so that rules out nature. So what we're thinking is either, good news a new metahuman, bad news a new supervillian-" Barbara starts.

"I was us." Conner blurts out. Cassie elbows him in the stomach hard. "Ow." Rubbing his stomach.

Cassie chuckles nervously.

"What do mini-earthquakes have to do with you two?" Barbara asks them.

Dick and Barbara look at them seeing their clothes. "Oh." They both say at the same time. Batman shakes his head.

"What? Did I miss something?" Superman asks them.

"Superman you are not confused, just look at the situation." Batman says to him. Sometimes Superman acted like an 8 year old.

"What?..." Superman looks at them. "Oh." He whispers to himself.

Dick walks up to Conner. "I thought you couldn't let loose."

"Yeah, normally I can't but-" Conner says to him.

"You guys talk about this?" Cassie asks them.

They both look at her. "What? It's just Dick."

"This is awkward." Superman says.

"This is so embarrassing." Cassie says covering her face.

"We're sorry." Conner says to them.

"Yeah we'll never do it again." Cassie says looking at them slightly pink cheeks.

The word 'never' caught Conner's attention. "What?" he asks her.

"Well not never never just never like that again, I mean I enjoyed it obviously but-"

"We'll be careful next time." Conner says to them.

"That's what I meant." Cassie says seriously red face.

"Yes." Batman says. "No need for a warning or anything but do be careful. Don't want to cause more people to panic."

"Sure thing." Conner says to him.

"Yes sir." Cassie says to him very formal.

He leaves out the zeta tubes.

"I'm gonna go too, I have a day job waiting for me." Superman says to them and flies off.

"You still want me to make you French toast?" Conner asks her.

"Yes." Cassie says quickly. "Food is good." She says smiling.

"We can talk later." Dick says to him.

"Please don't." Cassie says to them. "It's **really** embarrassing."

"Sorry." They both say.

Conner grabs Cassie's hand and pulls her to the kitchen.

"Wow, that was really awkward." Barbara says to Dick.

"Yeah."

"You guys talk about sex?"

"Sometimes, when he's having trouble with it." Dick says honestly…a little too honest.

"Like when he, what was it that you said lets loose?" Bab's says to him.

"Yeah, probably shouldn't have said that, it was kinda a secret."

"Well I don't know I hear he's a god in bed."

"Yeah that part true." Dick says to her.

"What? You talk to Megan too?" she asks him.

"No but Megan could be very vocal and even caves walls can't block-I'm gonna stop talking." He says stopping himself from saying anything else about Conner's and Megan's ex-sex life.

"You probably should, plus Conner has super hearing."

…

"That was embarrassing."

"You said that." Conner says to her as he puts the bread on the mixer he had made already made egg, milk, cinnamon and nutmeg then puts it on the buttering hot frying pan.

"Because it was, everybody knows now. I mean they were going to figure it out but it was so embarrassing."

"You're rambling." Conner says to her as he watches the bread sizzle.

"Yeah I know it's one of my flaws."

"A cute flaw." Conner says smiling at her.

"Most people hate it."

"I like it." he says to her as he flips the bread.

"You'll be the first."

"That reminds me, where you a virgin?"

"…no." she says to him a little awkward. "Did you think I was?"

"At first but after what we just did, no." he says putting the perfectly done French toast on a plate and pulls it up to her.

"Great." She says sarcastically. "Hope I didn't disappoint."

"Never."

She smiles at him. "Syrup?" she asks. He goes over to the fridge and pulls it out puts it on the kitchen stool table then gives her a fork. "Thank you." She takes a bit. "Mmm, oh yeah. Can you make me 5 more or you know 10?"

He smiles at her. "Your wish is my command." He says to her.

She giggles and takes in other bite. "Milk." She mumbles. He takes out the milk and a glass pours and gives it to her. "I love you."

"The feeling is mutual." He says dipping a bread in the mix. She raises an eyebrow, he looks at her. "I love you too."

"I love that you cook."

"Because you don't?" he asks her as he puts it on the pan.

"Yeah, it's the whole I'm missing something but you have it so I don't have to worry about it."

"Does it need more cinnamon?" he asks her as he flips the toast.

"No, it's perfect." She says and drinks her milk.

He makes more and more and more and then he made more of the mixture and made more for her.

"More?" he asks her.

"No I'm good,15 is my limit." She says as she takes a bite of the toast.

"Ok." He starts to clean up.

"I can help if you want."

He smiles at her then a blur a whoosh and he stood in front of her with a napkin in his hands whipping them down everything was clean. "I'm good." He says to her.

"I love your superspeed." She says to him.

He looks over at the fruit bowl and grabs a pear bites into it. "Me too."

"Umm, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What's that?" he asks her.

"About Megan-"

"No don't." he stops her and looks up at the corner of the cave. She looks over and sees the surveillance camera looks back at him. "Not here." He says to her.

"Ok well…later?" she asks him.

"Yeah." He says and continues to eat his pear.

She eats her toast wondering why he didn't want to talk to her about Megan in front of some cameras unless…he never told anyone.

"Trip." he says to her.

"What?"

"A trip since it's the summer."

"Ok." She says to him.

"Yeah." He smiles at her.

"Like, a trip, trip?" she asks him again, making sure.

"Yeah, a summer vacation trip." He says smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was thinking a beach."

"Really?" she asks him again smiling.

"Yeah, or snow is good too. Russian or Sweden I think it snows in the summer."

"The beach is good." She says smiling.

"Ok."

She lends towards him and kisses him. "You're a good boyfriend." She says to him.

…**Night**

Conner kept getting bad dreams about the day of the hospital's explosion. He couldn't stop himself from going inside the closet, he kept trying to cut different wires but it kept exploding no matter what color it was. When it did he would sit up in a panic panting there were only so many times he could try to go back to sleep. There no sleeping pills for Kryptonians so that they can sleep better.

Worst part it was only 1 am.

He was never going to get some decent sleep.

**Knock**

"Come in." he says to whoever was at the door, rubbing his forehead.

"Hi." Cassie says as she walks in red short shorts and a blue muscle shirt.

"Hi." Conner says looking at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep." She says and sits on the bed she runs her hand on his hair. "You ok?"

"Bad dreams." He says.

He kisses her, she tenses up, Conner was about to pull away and ask her what was wrong when she starts to kiss him back. He wanted to make it deeper usually she knew when he wanted that…_weird_. He runs his tongue on her lower lip. She opens her mouth and he waits 2 seconds before putting his tongue in she was being very submissive…she never did that. He explores her for a little waiting for her to bite him or tease him _something_…nothing happens, he pulls away.

"Are you ok?" he asks her.

"Yeah." She says smiling. "Are you ok?" she asks him.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're here." He says he kisses her again and pulls her towards him and she puts her arms around his neck and he deepens the kiss again. He pulls her down and kisses her. "I love you Cassie." He says to her.

"I love you too Conner." She says back.

"Here, let me take off your clothes for you." he says kissing her neck lifting her shirt up.

She stops him. "Let's just go to sleep." She says to him kisses his bare chest.

"Ok." He says a little confused.

He puts an arm around her and she snuggles with him. They go to sleep and this time Conner had no nightmares. When he woke up Cassie wasn't there. It was 7 am she did not wake up that early. He gets up gets off the bed and stretches. Heads off to the kitchen she was probably there…she wasn't.

"Good Morning." Megan says smiling.

"Morning." Conner says walking in the kitchen boxers only. "Waffles?" he asks her.

"Yes you love them."

"More than life itself." Conner says with a little sarcasm. "It's not my birthday, so why are you making them?"

"I want to be your friend again and this seemed like the best way to start." Megan says to him, and puts a plate with three finished waffles.

"This is a good start." He says to her. "Is Cassie here?"

"No, why?"

"Are you sure?" he asks her sitting down on a stool.

"Well I woke up and did this but I haven't really been paying attention." She says to him and takes out the milk and syrup. "But it's only 7 and she doesn't seem like a morning person." She grabs a glass and pours milk in it.

"She's not." He says to her and pours the syrup. She gives him a fork. He takes a bite and nods as he chews. "Good." He says.

"Thank you." She says smiling. "Wanna go walk Wolf after?" she asks him.

"Yeah. He'd like that." He says smiling back.

…

Conner was flipping the channels in his room 500 channels and nothing was on.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asks Wolf. Wolf jumps off the bed and rolls over on the floor and whines. "That's a no right?"

"Hey Silly Boy." Cassie says walking in the room, no knock, in jeans, a red loose long sleeve shirt showing off her part of her shoulder's arm. She jumps on the bed and kisses him.

"Hey." He says back. "You trying to give me abandonment issues or something?" he asks her.

"Aww you miss me?" she asks him smiling.

"Yeah this morning you walked out." He says to her. "I tried calling you."

"My phone is dead." She looks at him tilting her head, confused. "But I didn't see you in the morning."

"Really?" he asks smiling, thinking she was playing with him. "Well if it wasn't you then-" he stops himself from talking. If it wasn't her it was someone that looked like her and there was only one person he knew that could do that.

"If it wasn't me?" she asks.

His heart skipped a beat. "It must have been a dream." He lies to her, it hurt.

"You had a dream about me?" she asks biting her lip.

"Yeah."

"Was I naked?" she asks smiling.

"Maybe." He says to her.

"Was I doing something like this?" she asks him kissing his earlobe.

"No, but keep doing it."

"Actually before we do foreplay." She pulls away. "I wanna talk about Megan." She says to him.

"Really?...that's…kinky." he says to her. She giggles. "But if you're into that kinda of thing I can call her in I'm sure she can join us but **only** foreplay."

She laughs. "No, I mean you haven't told anyone that she messed with your head."

"No."

"Why not?"

"…I don't know we just agreed to not talk about it."

"Right, but why not?"

"…"

"Because you love her."

"She's my friend." He says quickly.

"It's ok Conner." She says running a hand in his hair. "She was your first love. When my first boyfriend broke up with me because he said I was weird- new superpowers and all that. I kinda stalked him for two weeks." Conner smiles at her a little. "And we only dated for like 3 months you and Megan were together for like 3 years."

"4 years."

"Wow see that's-." She says to him.

"My whole life." He says to her.

"Yeah and afterwards she went in your head and screwed with it."

"Ouch." He says to her.

"Sorry that was a bad kinda-sorta-not-really-metaphor."

"And we live together." He says to her.

"Yeah how messed up is that?" she says smiling.

"Really messed up." He says smiling back. "Now kiss my earlobe."

She laughs and kisses his earlobe and licks and then bites. "You like?"

"Very much."

He really needed to talk to Megan.

…

"Hey." Conner and Cassie say as they walk in the living room.

"Hey." Wally, Artemis, Dick and Megan say back to him staring at the TV.

Cassie goes over to the kitchen and gets some cookies.

"Megan can we talk?" Conner asks as he walks up to her.

"Ok what's up?" Megan asks still looking at the tv.

"In my room." He say to her.

They all look up at him.

"Ok, sure." She says and gets up.

Cassie looks up at him slightly jealous.

…**Conner's room**

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Conner asks her.

"What?" Megan asks him confused.

"I know you were Cassie."

"No." Megan says to him.

"Don't you dare lie to me." Conner says to her trying to remain calm, he could hear her heartbeat-fast meant lie, normal meant no lie.

"…Yes." She says to him.

"Oh god I kissed you." He says covering his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry."

"I wanted to make love you."

"Conner-"

"I cheated on Cassie. She's going to hate me."

"I'm sorry." Megan says again.

"I have to tell her." he says and opens the door walks away.

"Conner wait!" She follows him to the living/Kitchen room. "Conner I said wait." She says again grabbing his arm. "I'm sorry."

"NO!" Conner yells out at her taking his arm back as they walk in the living/Kitchen room with Dick, Artemis, Wally and Cassie. "No more sorries!" he yells at her angry.

"Whoa hey what's going on?" Dick asks as walking up to them trying to calm them down.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Conner yells out at him.

Dick flinches and backs off.

"I want to explain." Megan says to him.

"Explain?! How could you? How could you do this to me? Don't you have an idea how screwed up this is?"

"Yes I do, but if you just let me explain-"

"You want to be friends again **fine** how about we even the score first." He interrupts her not paying any attention to what she wanted to say to him. "How about I call Psimon and let him even the score for me!" Conner yelled out at her.

Megan looks at him. "Why does it always come back to that?"

"I trusted you more than _anything_, more than _anyone_ in my life and you decide to violate it, that what we shared didn't matter at all."

"I WAS TIRED OF THE FIGHTING!" Megan yells out angry.

"Don't you dare use that as an excuse!" Conner yells out and punches the caves wall everything starts to shakes, everybody flinches.

"I just wanted to make things better." She says with tears in her eyes.

"And you didn't lose anything! I DID!" he yells out ignoring her. "I did."

"...I lost you." Megan says to him sadly the tears coming down her eyes.

"Yes you did." Conner says. She quickly whips off the tears disappears and runs off. He starts to leave when Cassie grabs his arm, stopping him. He looks at her and sighs. "Ok you know that thing when you bail in the middle of an upsetting conversation? I have to do that."

"Ok." Cassie says to him.

"No wait I have to talk to you." Conner says changing his mind.

"Guys!" Tim yells out as he runs in. "The Covenant is planning on stealing a magical sword and-what's wrong?" he asks as he looks around everybody was quiet.

"Mission, great." Conner says.

"Conner-" Cassie starts as she holds Conner's hand.

"It's ok, I need to punch something anyways." Conner says to her.

Wally, Dick, and Artemis get up and they walk to the briefing room.

"So what magic sword?" Conner asks Tim. "Hey Dick sorry I yelled at you by the way." He says to him.

"That's ok, I actually forgot how scary you were when you get angry." Dick says to him. "The mission it's a guarding type of thing?" he asks Tim.

"What are we guarding again?" Cassie asks still holding Conner's hand, not really paying attention she was worried about Conner.

"A sword, ancient, magical, The Covenant wants it. So we need to protect it." Tim says simply.

"Magical?" Conner asks.

"Yeah, but don't worry were all going back up and stuff." Tim says.

"Right! **Where** are we going?" Cassie asks.

"It's a gala in the Star City Museum and the only time that the sword will be out in display." Tim says to her. "Afterwards it will be locked up in a vault there would be no way of getting it."

"We need to dress then." Dick says to them.

"Dress up?" Cassie asks him.

…**Star City Museum**

"This is so boring." Cassie says in her com she had a short black dress and high heels. Dick made her ware them. "I hate high heels."

"At least the H'orderves are good." Conner says to her on the com in a black suit with a red tie eating a cracker with some white stuff on it. "Plus you look beautiful."

"So is the champagne, good not beautiful." Dick says to them also in a suit blue tie and drinking champagne.

"Let's just not get drunk ok." Tim says also in a suit with green tie getting an H'orderve.

"Oh please who gets drunk on champagne?" Dick asks looking around.

…**The end of the night**

Cassie walks over to Conner abandoning her post. "Sooo why were you and Megan fighting?" she asks.

"Cassie-" he says looking at her.

"You yelled at Dick it was scary." She says to him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scary you." Conner says and looks over at the sword on display.

"So why were you yelling?" Cassie asks him.

"She did something."

"I figured, but I've never seen you that angry." She says to him.

"Well then you obviously did not know me when I was 1." He says to her a little rude.

"Hey don't bite my head off. I'm just worried."

"Sorry I'm just-"

"Great we just spent an entire night on nothing." Dick says loosening his tie.

"Yeah sorry I was so sure." Tim asks putting his hands in his pockets.

"So…what do we do now?"

"We-"

**CRASH!**

Dick and Tim jump as the glass comes falling down while Cassie and Conner look up not worried about the glass falling on them and see two teenagers come crashing down. A girl and a boy both blonde hair, multiple earrings black and red clothing.

"Tommy?" Conner asks as he sees him.

Tommy looks up at him. "Superbrat." He says angry in a southern accent.

"You know him?" Cassie asks as she takes off her high heels.

"AAAAHHH!" Tommy yells out and tackles Conner down.

"Boys." Tuppence says also in a southern accent and rolling her eyes.

"Who are you?!" Cassie yells out.

"We're here to take the sword." Tuppence says getting up and taking some of the glass off her hair.

Tim, now wearing his Robin mask, throws a batrope at her around her. "You're not taking it." Tim says to her he was holding on to the end of the rope.

"Robin let her go." Nightwing says also with a mask.

"What? Why?" Robin.

"Bonehead move Boy Wonder." Tuppence says grabs the rope line and pulls him towards her then punches him down.

"Robin!" Wondergirl yells out and jumps in front of her then punches her in the face it barely faces her.

"She has super strength!" Nightwing yells out.

Tuppence grabs her neck and picks her up. "Thanks Nightwing." She says struggling to breath.

"Cute dress, I love the color." Tuppence says smiling.

"Thanks." Wondergirl says and kicks her she lets her go.

"You put me in jail!" Tommy yells out chocking Superboy pinning him against the wall.

"Yeah...it was fun." Conner says to him struggling to breath. Conner puts his feet on Tommy's chest and pushes him off him. Conner takes a breath. "And you should have stayed there."

"Robin, the Sword." Nightwing says as he picks him up from the floor.

"Yeah right, let's go." Robin says and they take off.

Wondergirl punches Tuppence in the face. "Ow that hurt." Tuppence says holding her jaw. "Bitch." She punches.

Wondergirl ducks. "Slut." She says and punches her again.

"Skank." Tuppence says to her and punches her.

Wondergirl blocks the punch. "Cow." And kicks her in the stomach. "Ouch, ouch, ouch." She says grabbing her foot. "I think I broke my toe." She says.

"Wondergirl!" Superboy yells out and uses heat vision burns Tuppence eyes.

"OW son of a-you test tube freak that hurt!" Tuppence yells out and covers her eyes.

"Thanks." Wondergirl says as she looks back and sees that Superboy was pinned face down his arm behind him. He cares more about her than himself.

"Aw crap." Superboy whispers to himself Tommy pulls his arm dislocating it. "AHHH!"

"NO!" Wondergirl yells out she runs over to him and Tommy runs over to Tuppence. "Superboy! You ok?"

"No, my arm-"

"I got it." she says to him. He sits up on his knees and Wondergirl holds it. "Ready?" he nods. "1,2-" pop.

"AHH!" Superboy yells out as she pops it back in.

"You ok?" she asks him.

"No I'm not." He says angry and turns around looking for the Terror Twins. "Where they go?"

"I don't-"

"The sword." Superboy gets up and superspeeds off. "Nightwing, Robin!" Superboy yells out to them they were unconscious but he could hear there heartbeats, they were fine. He looks around doesn't see the sword. "Aw crap." He looks up and sees a hole in the roof.

"OH my Hera!" Cassie comes flying in and runs off to Robin. "Robin?"

"Wondergirl lets go." Superboy says to her.

"But-"

"Let's go!" he flies off.

She sees him fly off and looks down at Robin. "Tim are you ok?" he was bleeding from his head.

"Wondergirl go." Nightwing says to her as he gets up limping.

"But-"

"That's an order." Nightwing says to her extremely forceful.

"Ok." She gets up and flies off.

…

She flies off to Superboy and lands right where she sees him pinning down Tommy and lands.

"See when I have you pinned I don't just dislocate your shoulder." Superboy says to him.

"Thank you." Tommy says to him.

"You're welcome." Superboy says elbowing him in the face knocking him out.

"Wow you took them down?" Wondergirl says to him.

"Where were you?" Superboy asks as he walks over to the sword and picks it up.

"I was with Robin." She says to him and looks over to at Tuppence knocked out.

"Could have used back up." He says to her.

"Sorry." She says to him now looking at Tommy. "Looks like you took care of it."

"Yeah." He says. "Do you have your lasso?" he asks her.

"Yeah." She picks up her dress and the lasso was wrapped around her thigh, she unwraps it and throws it at him.

"I'll get Tommy you get Tuppy." Superboy says to her as he walks over to Tommy and grabs his ankle and drags him.

She grabs Tuppence arm and pulls her. "Hey your bleeding." She says to him.

"Yeah magic sword." He says to her. They tie them together with the lasso and she touches his stomach's cut blood on her hand.

"Are you ok?" she asks him.

"Yeah, I'm good." He says to her.

"We should take them up to-"

"I wanted to talk to you." Superboy says interrupting her.

"Oh yeah…now?"

"Right, later." He says to her. "Let's take them to the museum."

…**Mount Justice**

"Dick can I talk to you for a minute?" Conner asks as he walks in his room.

"Knock much?" Dick was in bed laptop on his lap.

"I kissed Megan."

"Oh yeah…no need to knock for that." Dick says to him, he closes his laptop. "So um…why?" he asks him.

"I thought she was Cassie."

"Why would you think she was-"

Conner starts pacing in the room. "She **was** Cassie I didn't realize she was Megan until I wanted to have sex with her and Cassie-Megan said no and then Cassie-Cassie came up and I asked her why she left me in the morning and she said it wasn't her but she didn't realize that I was asking her that." Conner says to him still pacing. Dick looks at him wondering if he was done talking. "Then we made out it was pretty hot."

"You can go into specific if you want."

Conner stops pacing and looks at him. "What?" he asks him confused.

"Sorry? I haven't had sex in 2 months." Dick says to him.

"You do realize that after me and Megan broke up I didn't have sex for 5 months and then it took 4 months for me and Cassie. Not counting the oral." He says to him.

"Really?" Dick asks him.

"Dick!"

"Right Megan." Dick says remembering why Conner was here. "She shape shifted into Cassie…and you kissed…and had sex."

"Almost."

"Almost had sex." Dick says to him. "So…does she do that a lot?" Conner looks at him confused again. "Shape shifts into other girls."

"When we were together she did it a lot."

"Really?" Dick says smirking. "You never told me that."

"Dick." Conner says to him he sits down on the bed. "What do I do? Do I tell Cassie?"

"Why?" he asks him.

"Because I thought she was Cassie and she has a right to know that her boyfriend cheated on her is it technically cheating if you think-." Conner says to him.

"No. Why did Megan turn into Cassie?" Dick asks him. Tell Cassie.

"Well I don't exactly know that." Conner tells him. "I mean you caught the show." He says to him.

"Yeah you weren't exactly forthcoming for the details." He says to her.

"I screwed up." He says to Dick.

"You should talk to Megan first."

"Yeah, ok." Conner says and gets up. "Thanks."

"It's what I'm here for." He says to him and Conner leaves.

Conner walks over to Megan's room and knocks.

Megan says opening the door. "Come to yell at me some more?" she asks him.

"No. Can I come in?" he asks her.

"You promise you wouldn't yell." She says to him.

"I promise." Conner says to her.

"Or punch things?" she asks him.

"Or punch things." He says to her. She opens the door and lets him in. She sits down on the bed and he looks at her. "I'm actually all punched out. I beat up Tommy and Tuppence it was fun."

"Good." She says to him. "What's up?" she asks her.

"Why?" he asks her. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I felt you sadness."

"Sadness?"

"You were having a nightmare."

"You made them go away." He says to her.

"I just wanted to make you feel better."

He sits on the bed with her. "OK see if you wanted you could have just asked if I was ok."

"Yeah but you wouldn't want me there, I couldn't have made the dreams go away." Megan says to him.

"Cassie and I we're together you can't do that to me."

"I know I'm sorry." Megan says to him. "Are you going to tell Cassie?" she asks him.

"I have to."

"No you don't, it could just be a secret between us." Megan says to him.

"You know I can't keep secrets-" He starts, she narrows her eyes. "from the people of I love."

"You are a great liar when it comes to mission but if you have to tell a lie to your friends you start to stammer and turn red and you move your hands a lot." Megan says to him.

"I do not." Conner says to her.

She smiles. "When we were together did you and Dick talk about me?"

"Nooo why would I do that it would be a total violation of our relationship and and and-you right I'm a horrible liar."

"At least I'm still one of the people you love." Megan says to him.

"Of course I love you but what you did to me-"

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are but it doesn't change the fact that you're abusing your powers." Conner pauses. "And you still are, aren't you?"

"I'm not abusing them they are my powers and I can do whatever I want with them."

"I'm taking that as a yes." He stands up. "You have to swear to me that you would do it again."

"I swear." She says to him.

He opens the door to leave. "And thanks."

"For what?" she asks him.

"Making the nightmares go away."

"Any time." She says smiling.

…

**So the whole Megan thing, is that ok? I think I've been kinda unfair to her.**


	12. Chapter 12

Step aside coffee, this is a job for alcohol.

**Ch12**

…**Mount Justice**

"This is Fisher." Nightwing says introducing a man black hair, blue eyes, about 37 years old, 6 ft tall and built.

"Hi." Fisher says to Superboy, and Wondergirl.

"He's going to be your partner on this one Superboy." Nightwing says to him.

"Say what now?" Superboy says confused. "I told you I'm going on my summer vacation."

"Superboy-"

"No ok, I haven't been in a vacation since…" he pauses to think. "It's been a long time and I have been nothing if not patient with you putting me on every mission you can think of and I know-"

"I'll give you a week off."

"Deal." Superboy says quickly. "No offence but why is he my partner?"

"He knows the place you'll be in inside and out." Nightwing explains.

"Got it." Superboy says. "Nice to meet you." He says extending a hand.

"It's an honor to meet **you** Superboy." Fisher says as he shakes his hand. "It's not every day to get to work **with** superheroes I usually just clean after you guys, not in a bad way, it's my job I enjoy it very much." Fisher rambles. Superboy looks at down still holding his hand and Fisher quickly let's go. "Sorry."

Wondergirl smiles, Superboy makes ever grown men nervous.

"So what's the mission?" Superboy asks Nightwing.

"Right we need this man's DNA Gareth Parkashoff." Nightwing starts showing a picture of a slightly cubby man with a mustache and brown hair. "Problem, he's dead."

"Oh we're not going to dig him up are we?" Superboy asks slightly disgusted.

"No, we don't know where he's buried." Nightwing says to him. "Robin!"

Robin runs from the zeta tubes straight for them. "Sorry I know I'm late, give me a break I was creating two new IDs and doing my calculus homework."

"Parkashoff was assassinated by Martin Shepard." Nightwing says showing them a picture in the screen he was average man.

"Shepard is an interesting case." Robin says to them. "He's conscious was programmed to respond to a simple phrase say it to him and he'd do anything you ask, even kill." Superboy flinches programmed like he was. "You say it again and the acts would be erased from his conscious mind he'd have no relocation of the acts he committed." Robin finishes explaining.

"We figured out what the phrase was a pain in the ass to get by the way." Nightwing says to him as he gives him a piece of paper.

"It's by John Donne." Superboy says to him already knowing the poem by memory.

"Yeah, we need you to get close enough to Shepard to use it and get him to tell you were Parkashoff was buried." Nightwing says to him.

"Where is he?" Superboy asks him.

"You might not like it." Nightwing says to him, Superboy narrows his eyes. "He checked himself in a metal institution in Bucharest in Romania."

"Oh no-" Superboy moans.

"You and Wondergirl are going on that trip right? I can give you two weeks off." Nightwing says to him.

Superboy grunts. "Fine."

"Here are your IDs." Robin says to them giving them two folders. "You're going on a private plane so you can study them there."

"Agent Fisher's alias will be Doctor Carlos Fontanetta he's gonna be checking in a patient tomorrow." Nightwing says to them.

"**I'm** the patient?" Superboy asks him.

"You play crazy very well." Nightwing says to him smiling.

"You were funnier when we were kids." Superboy says to him.

"Plane is waiting for you in New York and it'll take you to Romania, get going." Nightwing says to them both.

Superboy turns to Wondergirl. "Hey we get two weeks off." He says to her smiling.

She wraps her arms around his neck he puts his around her waist. "Oh please tell me we are gonna go someplace warm, with a beach and no cell reception."

"Does Bora-Bora count?" he asks smiling.

"Oh my Hera are you serious?!" she yells out happy.

"Yup, I booked up a house in the Four Seasons, right by the water or **in** the water." He says to her smiling.

"I love you." She kisses him, he kisses back.

"Hey, Hey, Hey." Nightwing calls out to them. "Mission remember?"

They smile at him. "Sorry got carried away." Superboy says to him gives Wondergirl a quick kiss.

"I'll be ready when you get here." She says to him.

"Ok." He kisses her again and leaves.

"Good Luck!" she yells out.

"HEY! Bring back a souvenir!" Nightwing yells out.

…**Romania**

"Poor Christian is bipolar, we were doing some relief work up North when he suffered a psychotic break. He is suffering from auditory hallucinations, he thinks the government wants to kill him." Fisher/ Dr. Fontanetta explains to the doctor as an orderly wheels Conner/Christian in a wheel chair. The mental institution was slightly run down, green wall, Conner/Christian looked around the place checking ever detail, he had an inhibitor collar on, suppressing only his strength. "He's previous doctor summited him to experimental treatments lithium electric shock therapy." Conner/Christian turns around and sees Martian Shepard sitting down in a chair looking out the bared window, Martian looks at him as if he recognized him. "I'm looking for his parents but I have had no luck."

The orderly stops wheeling him and opens a door. Conner/Christian gets up and panics the orderly grabs him and puts him in the room. A small bed, toilet, sink, light bulb, no window just the one on the door with was bared.

"Come let us talk." The doctor says to him in a Arabic accent.

"Of course." Fisher/ Dr. Fontanetta say to him.

…**Washington DC**

"I can't believe he is actually taking you to Bora-Bora." Barbara says to Cassie as she helps her pack.

"I know it's so incredible! How fantastic is he?" she asks as she puts clothes in her suit case.

"Really fantastic a guy has never taken me anywhere." She says to her as she takes out a small bag and takes out a lingerie red one piece. "What's this?" she asks smirking.

Cassie looks at her looking at the lingerie. "It's his favorite color." She says to her.

"I'll bet." Babs says smiling.

Cassie grabs it and puts in the suit case. "Toothbrush." She says and goes off.

"And toothpaste!"

…**Romania**

Conner/Christian was wearing blue loose pants, green loose hoodie jacket unzipped and blue shirt his hair a complete mess. He walked over to the dining room, everybody eat and he went to stand in line he got his food and looked around for Martian Shepard. He found him eating and went to sit by him in the small round table.

"Hi." Conner/Christian says to him smiling.

…

"Just two more papers to sign." The doctor says to Fisher/Dr. Fontanetta as they sat on the doctor's office.

"No problem." Fisher/Dr. Fontanetta says to him as he reads the papers he gave him.

The doctor looks at him. "I called the consulate, I called them about Christian. I thanked them for the recommendation to our institution, and I was surprised to hear that they were unaware of such recommendation." He says to him suspiciously, smiling at him.

…

"Do I-I know you?" Martian asks/whispers in an Irish accent.

"No man is an island, Entire of itself. Each is a piece of the contin-" Conner/Christian starts the poem and Martian puts his hands on his throat and tackling him down to the floor.

"Who are you?" Martian asks him chocking him. Conner/Christian struggles to breath, he punches him, no super strength. Martian squeezes tighter. "Who are you?" he asks again slamming his head down.

…

"That's because the consulate referred me to the local Health department." Fisher/Dr. Fontanetta answers his question.

"Well that explains that." The doctor says smiling and nodding.

…

An orderly gets Martian off Conner/Christian and other one shocks him with a button in his collar. Conner/Christian coughs and gets up another orderly get him up.

"We know who you are." He whispers to him.

Conner slams his head on his orderly and breaks free from his hold another one presses a button and shocks him. They take him away.

…**Mount Justice**

"Nightwing, we have a problem." Batgirl says to him as she walks out of the zeta tubes and straight for the computer. "You know the doctor?" she says putting a USB and typing.

"Dr. Kreshnik? What about him?" Nightwing asks her.

"He works forRa's al Ghul." She pulls up his bio.

"Aw crap." Nightwing whispers as he read the bio.

…**Romania**

They put a straight jacket on Superboy were walking him down some stairs, Superboy struggled to get free.

"Stop struggling." A man says to him.

Superboy kicks him down the stairs and jumps over him running away. He goes inside a room and hides the orderly running down the hall. Superboy sighs as he sees them run off and uses his heat vision to cut off the straight jacket. He touches his inhibitor collar and looks around the room to see if there was something he could use to unlock it.

"Fisher?" Superboy calls out as he sees him on the chair. "We have to get out of here, I don't know how but-" he touches him and sees blood dripping down his neck his throat, slashed. "Oh god." He whispers in a panic. He runs out of the room.

"Hey!" an orderly yells out.

And Superboy runs off into a room and tries to open another door but its locked he tries to open a widow but it's locked. The orderly comes in with the button on his collar and Superboy tackles him down punches him, the button flies off and the orderly punches him getting him off him. Superboy gets up and so does the orderly Superboy kicks him in the stomach and then knees him in the head. Then Dr. Kreshnik walks in and shocks him with a button and Superboy screams and passes out.

…

Superboy wakes up coughing in a tub full of water being held up by something, hands tied up his head, feet tied as well and naked a man above him holding the button.

"Good you're awake." Dr. Kreshnik says in an Arabic accent sitting in a chair looking down at him. "Don't want to waste time, I know you work for the Justice League's covert operations and your name is Superboy I know what your powers are and I also know that you're here to figure out where Martian Shepard buried Gareth Parkashoff that you need his DNA to read The Covenant code." He pauses and looks at him. "What I do not know is if you have succeeded."

Superboy takes a breath. "Since we're not playing games, which is refreshing by the way I like to know whose asking." He says to him.

"My affiliation is unimportant, the inhibitor collars and the water do not mix." Dr. Kreshnik says to him. "Now answer my question."

"Wait, this can't be the most rational way of having this conversation." Superboy says in a panic. "Look Shepard didn't talk, I don't know where Parkashoff is buried." He looks at them and Kreshnik nods at the man, orderly. "Wait! I'm telling you the truth!"

The orderly presses the button and Superboy screams out getting shocked.

…**Mount Justice**

"What do you mean he's missing?" Cassie asks in a panic. "He's in Romania in the mental institution…right?"

"Yeah, but they missed there scheduled contact and there might be a chance that one of Ra's al Ghul's people is in the institution posing as Dr. Kreshnik." Nightwing says to her.

"How big of a chance?" Megan asks him.

"99.9%." Batgirl says to her.

"What?!" Cassie yells out.

"I'm sure he's fine, we've see him through worse than this." Nightwing says trying to calm her down.

"Or maybe not." Cassie says to him.

"Your optimism is overwhelming." Megan says to her sarcastically.

"Your right!" she says to her. Megan looks at her confused. "So why don't we you know take him out of there." Cassie says to him.

"You mean extract him?" Nightwing asks her.

"Yeah extract him, we could jump in and extract him or call the Justice League I'm sure Batman knows somebody in Romania."

Nightwing, Batgirl, and Megan all look at her is-she-serious?

"Cassie you're young and you're eager, we can understand that." Megan starts and then pauses looks at her. "One thing you're not and this is something only time can provide really- and that is wise."

"You don't think it's the right move?" Cassie asks crossing her arms.

"Listen to me carefully Cassie even with a minimal extraction team you can't guarantee any casualties." Megan tells her.

"Conner's life is worth the risk!" Cassie yells at her shocked, angry and upset.

"**Not** to Conner!" Megan yells at her. "Saving people is Conner's life. It's the main reason he gets up in the morning." She explains to her calmly. "Or did you think it was your beautiful blue eyes."

"Do you have a problem with me!?" Cassie yells glaring at her.

"You pulled my file, **that's** my problem!" She yells at her. "Did curiosity get the better of you or where you trying to impress Conner."

"Ok that's enough!" Nightwing yells out. "Conner's next scheduled contact in is 10 hours, and until then we don't move."

…**Romania**

"Shepard told him nothing." Kreshnik say to the orderly. "He would've talked by now. Kill him." he starts to walk away.

"You can't torture Shepard for information." Superboy says to him slurred and shake. "Electroshock wouldn't work. The Covenant trained him to forget everything he did." He says as he pulls he head up from the water, Kreshnik walks back to him and leads on the tub. "That's why you're here posing as a shrink." He pauses and takes a breath. "You work for Ra's al Ghul don't you?"

"What makes you think I work for him?" Kreshnik ask him.

"Your accent, it's Arabic. Arabic, Israel that's he's main recurring ground." Superboy says to him. Kreshnik smirks. "Shepard thinks I'm a patient, he's more likely to trust me than you."

"Except he has already attacked you." Kreshnik says to him.

"Which I can use to seal his transference by bring his guilt to the surface and then forgiving him."

"I suppose you would like your life in return if you get him to recall Parkashoff location. You might get your life in a Chechnya internment camp, you have until lock-down tonight." Kreshnik says to him and leaves. The orderly unties him and Superboy sighs.

…

Superboy still feeling a little bit shaky, walks over to Shepard in the sun room, not much of sun.

"Stay away from me." Shepard whispers as he comes closer to him.

"I just want to help." He says sitting down next to him.

"I don't want **your** help, I'm not **open** to your help." Shepard says to him moving his chair away from him.

"I think I know what's happening to you." Superboy says to him.

"I'm sure you do, because your one of them." Shepard says to him. "You know what's going on in my head." He says grabbing him and pushing him against the wall. "I've seen you somewhere before." he says changing the subject.

"No you haven't." Superboy says to him, slightly confused.

Shepard lets him go and looks around the place.

"What I'm about to say to you is the truth. So you have to listen to me." he touches his arm Shepard pushes him off, SB puts his hands up in defense. "They will kill us both if we don't help each other to get out of here."

"Then you have a real problem cause I'm not leaving here." Shepard says to him. "I would rather die than leave the way I am now." He walks away.

Superboy sits down on the chair and hugs himself. "Nightwing you are so going to pay for this." He whispers to himself.

…

An orderly was pulling his arm around the halls, Superboy was tired electroshock therapy does not work for him. The orderly stops to talk to a nurse and SB looks behind him. He sees the exit with two light bulbs red and two orderly getting each a key and opening the door the light bulbs turn green. The orderly pulls him along into a drawing room where Shepard was drawing and lets him go.

"Yellow sky? Interesting choice." Superboy says as he sees him drawing a leafless tree on a hill with a yellow sky.

"I told you to say away from me." Shepard says to him.

"I know your starting to remember something's and I know you think I had something to with it but I don't." Superboy pulls up a chair and sits next to him on the square table.

"Piss off kid." Shepard says angry.

He looks at the drawing and back at him. "You can't see colors can you?"

Shepard looks at him angry. "Who are you? If you're not one of the people who did this to me than how do you know that?"

"I'll tell you what you need to know." He whispers and turns around to see the orderly looking at him. "But first you have to help me. I was sent here to get information from you but I don't care about that anymore all I care about is that the main exit door has a duel key lock, that means it takes two people using two keys at the same time to open the door."

Shepard shakes his head. "I told you, I'm not leaving here."

"You have to believe me." Superboy says desperately. "There are other people here who want to find out what's inside your head and when they don't they will kill us both."

"You want me to believe you but you don't tell me anything. I know, I know I've seen you before."

Superboy looks behind him and sees the orderly with his arms crossed looking right at them. "Ok, ok." He looks at him straight in the eyes, he looks back at him. "Look…you were trained, programed to follow orders."

"Who's orders?" Shepard asks desperately. "Who's **orders**? To do **what**?"

"…To kill." Superboy says quietly.

"No." Shepard says to him.

"The things you're remembering there real." Shepard gets up so does SB. "I know it's hard to hear, but you did, you did these things."

"No, no, no, no." Shepard repeats over and over again getting his drawings and pencils, colors.

"When you were following orders, you were trained to see everything in black and white to keep you detached to what you have to do." SB says to him as he keeps him from leaving pressing him against the wall as Shepard shakes his head holding his thing tight. "You're not supposed to remember anything but you are. Your training must be short circuiting." He looks back at the orderly and touches Shepard in the arm. "What you did was so painful that you're seeing in black and white all the time. It's a defense mechanisms but it's good it means you're starting to get better and better and better."

"STOP IT!" he yells out pushing him away. "please." He whispers. "Nurse!" he yells out and walks off.

A nurse gets him and walks off.

Another one walks towards SB. "Lock-down!" he yells out and people start walking off.

"Tell Kreshnik I have what he needs." Superboy lies to him he grabs his arms and pulls him away.

…**Mount Justice**

Cassie was in Conner's room looking at a picture that she took for him. It was her and him, he kissing her cheek, she was holding up the phone smiling. Wolf was in the bed with her, head on a pillow next to hers.

"He's gonna be ok right boy?" she asks him. "Of course he is, he's Superboy." She groans "I hate worrying like this, I feel like such a girl."

Wolf growls at her in confusion.

"Don't give me that, I know I'm a girl. You've seen me naked. I wonder if Conner talks to you like this."

Wolf growls.

"Did you just answer my question?" she asks him.

Wolf grunts.

"That's scary."

**Knock**

"Come in." Cassie says.

"Hi." Megan says to her and walks in.

"Hi."

"I wanted to talk to you about Superboy."

"As a concerned teammate or ex-girlfriend?" Cassie asks her.

"Teammate." Megan says to her. "It has come to my attention that I may have been a bit…rough with you."

"Nightwing yelled at you."

"Yes." Megan says to her. "I'm a senior member of the team and I should be patient with you."

"And I'm Conner's girlfriend it's my job to be worried."

"Yeah about that, why do you worry?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"He's Superboy, he doesn't need you worrying about him. It makes him worry." Megan tries to explain.

"I think you should leave." Cassie says a little angry.

"He told you what I did, that's why you looked at my files." Megan says to her.

Cassie was a little afraid that Megan was going to screw with her mind like she did with Conner. Megan smiled a little and walked back to the door.

"We used to fight about how he cared more about missions than us as a couple." Megan says to her.

"Did you just read-?"

"Mission are more important." Megan says, interrupting her. "Conner Kent is just a cover, a necessity. He's name is Superboy always will be. The sooner you understand that the better." She says looking right at her then opens the door. "I know I didn't until it was too late." She leaves.

Cassie pauses. "I hate her." she says.

…**Romania**

An orderly pulls Superboy by the arm down a spiral stair case.

"Cool tat, is that Special Forces? I can't get a tattoo my dad would kill me." Superboy says to him.

He stumbles a bit the orderly pulls him tighter and Superboy elbows him in the face then throws him down. He runs down to him and gets the keys on his pocket.

"Hey." A janitor calls out.

Superboy runs up to him and hit kicks him in the head knocking him out. He takes his clothes and puts it on puts the janitor in the closet sees a mop and bucket grabs it.

Superboy walks in the halls straight for the exit door wearing the janitor's clothes with a hat, looking down so that it would cover his face. Wheeling the mop inside the bucket and stops in front of the exit and starts mopping he looks at the three hallways left, middle, and right nobody was around. He unbuckles the mop from the stick, unhooks the key from the keychain and he fits one key on the mop's handle using it to reach to the key's hole and puts the other key on the key's lock and then gets shocked by his collar. He screams out getting on his knees.

"Take him." Kreshnik says to an orderly and grabs the keys.

The orderly grabs Superboy by the hair and pulls him. Superboy struggles to get free. When Shepard comes out of his hiding place with a fire extinguisher and hits the Kreshnik on his head. Superboy gets up and twists the orderly's arm and he lets Superboy go of his hair. Superboy kicks him in the stomach, punches him in the face, ducks down to dodge a punch then elbows him in the face, another kick to the stomach, then kicks him in the head knocking out the orderly. Superboy grabs the button on the floor gets the keys from Kreshnik's pocket and unlocks his inhibitor collar and puts it on Kreshnik's neck.

The press the button, Kreshnik screams out. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

"You're right I don't want to die here." Shepard says to Superboy.

"How did you get out of your room?" Superboy asks him grabbing the keys to the door.

"I pretended to swallow my tongue and got the keys." Shepard says smiling as he jiggles the keys and at him.

Superboy smiles back. "Come on." He says and they run back to the exit door. They put the keys in the lock and Shepard looks at him. "You can do this." Superboy says to him. "You think I would help you get out of here, if I thought you would kill someone?" he asks him.

"Unless you're planning on killing me." Shepard says to him.

"Why would I do that?" Superboy asks him. Shepard nods smiles at him Superboy smiles back. They open the door and they run out. "Grab my hand." Shepard grabs his hand and they fly up Shepard yells out in surprise.

…**Mount Justice**

"Jesus Superboy, we thought you were dead." Nightwing says to him over the phone.

"Nice to see I can still surprise you." Superboy says to him.

"Are you alright?" Nightwing asks him.

"I'm at the safe house." Superboy says to him.

"Any trouble finding it?"

"Only took an hour flying through the forest in the dark." Superboy says to him.

"Did you get the location?"

Superboy looks over at Shepard who was sitting in front of the fire place with a blanket on him.

"I have Shepard."

"With you? What happen?" Nightwing asks him.

"Long story, I'll get the location."

"Conner-"

"I'll talk to you later." Superboy hangs up.

"Conner- hello? Did you hang up on me? He hung up on me."

"Was that Conner?" Cassie asks him as she walks in.

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to him?" she asks.

"No."

"Well is he ok? Is he hurt? Is he-" she asks him.

"He's fine." He interrupts her.

"Good, great, fantastic." Cassie says smiling.

"He'll be here soon." He says to her.

"Thank Hera."

…**Romania**

Superboy walks over to Shepard with canned food and sits down with him.

Shepard looks at him. "Why me? Why did you ever come talk to me?"

Superboy looks at him. "I was looking for a man." He says to him.

"Who?" Shepard asks him.

"A man who you killed and buried his name was Gareth Parkashoff. That's what I was send in to find." Superboy says to him.

"A man I killed." Shepard says to him. "The first time it happened it was like…a seizure flashes of people, places, a street sign I thought I was remembering bad dreams because they were in black and white I mean it was so vivid it was so vivid. I didn't know how much of it was real." He pauses and looks at the flames. "I found a street, I heard there had been a murder, a shopkeeper recognized **me**. I could be a killer." Superboy listened to him, he felt sorry for him. A man who had killed hundreds of people and he was sorry for him. "Where you found me it was the farthest place I could think of, of locking myself away in case I was wrong."

Superboy puts a hand on his leg. "It wasn't your fault." He says to him.

Shepard was looked like he was about to cry. "I feel like they have stolen from myself, I don't know if there was ever a me I don't know-" he wipes his tears away with the blanket. "Please tell me who you are Kr maybe that can help me under-"

"How did you know that name?" Superboy asks him taking his hand away from him.

"I don't-"

"How did you know that name?" Superboy asks him more forceful than last time.

"I saw it when you were asleep." Shepard says to him.

"What?"

"You were in a pod."

"Oh my god." Superboy whispers to himself, he gets up and runs off into the forest. He stops on a tree and takes a breath, he sits on the ground and breaths.

…

After a long while Superboy walks back in the cabin Shepard still sitting in front of the fire place.

"I'm not real, I don't have parents. I was cloned from Superman, my name is Superboy." Superboy says as he walks up to him and sits down with him. "The people who programmed you programmed me as well." Shepard looks at him. "But they didn't get to me they just…it wasn't as bad. My friends they rescued me before they could programed anything else."

"What was it?" Shepard asks him.

"Red Sun." Superboy tells him. "It was like a trance, I would black out for hours but my friend she psychically excised it from my mind."

"Can she-?"

"Yes, she can." He says to him.

"If I tell you where Parkashoff is buried will you stop the people who did this to us?" Shepard asks him.

"Yes."

"I left his body in Marshland Louisiana Texas border."

"It can only get better from here." Superboy says to him. "I'll call my friend."

…

"Thanks for coming." Superboy says to her. "Does anybody know you're here?" he asks her.

"No I snuck off." Miss Martian says to him. "And it's no problem." she says as she softly lands on the ground. "Is he-?"

"Yeah he's in there. Listen um just the programing nothing else ok." Superboy says to her.

"Ok."

"And nobody can know." Superboy says to her. "I'll take him some place safe."

"Ok."

They walk inside the cabin.

"Hey, this is my friend."

"Hi, I'm Miss Martian." She says to him.

Shepard was sitting in the front of the fire place and stands up. "Your green." He says to her. "Is she green?" he asks Superboy.

"Yeah she is." Superboy answers him.

"Just checking." Shepard says.

"This will only take about a minute." Miss Martian says to him.

They sit back down and Miss Martian puts her hands on his head and her eyes grow green.

**…Mount Justice**

"He told me the location and while I was arranging a plane back home for us he went to the bathroom and he slid his own throat." Conner says to them. "I burned his body so that Ra' sha Ghul would think he was still alive."

Dick and Megan look at each other then back at Conner.

"Good job." Dick says to him.

"I'm gonna go to bed I'm tired." Conner says to him.

"Cassie's waiting for you." Megan says to him, Conner nods.

"Bye." Conner says to them and leaves.

Dick looks at her. Megan looks at Conner leaving.

"Just say it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Megan says to him.

"Truth will set you free." Dick says to her. Megan glares at him. "I'm just saying."

…

"Hi." Conner says to her and lays down on the bed.

"Wow, you say hi and I want to kill myself." Cassie says as she watches him and lays down next to him.

"Bad day." He says looking at her, face to face with her.

"Tell me about it." she says and puts her hand on his butt.

"I'd rather not."

She feels something on his back pocket. "I packed for you, for the trip." And she pulls out a postcard, he lets her.

"Thank you." He says closing his eyes. "Well leave on Monday."

She looks at the postcard it was a landscape of a tree with growing leaves, green grass, and mountains in the background, with a river and a blue sky. Cassie smiles at the picture it was beautiful. She turns it around.

It says. "Blue Skies Again. I Owe You. Kr"

"What's this?" she asks him.

Conner still eyes closed smiles and says. "Souvenir."

…

**REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

**So I've been paying way to much attention to Conner, and I though why not do one for Cassie.**

…**Zeus is a womanizer, just saying. **

**Ch 13**

…**Bora Bora**

"OH yeah, right there ahh god yes. Right there." Conner moans.

"You're getting me turned on." Cassie says to him.

"Sorry." Conner says to her.

She was on top of him on his back, massaging his it. They were in their room, the ocean sounds outside the sun out shining bright. She was wrapped in a white sheet, a bottle of lotion in the side rubbing him, breaking down his knots on his back, and shoulders.

"When it gonna be my turn?" she asks him.

"When the timer goes off." he says to her.

She looks over at the phone counting down the minutes. "Right 10 more minutes." She says to him.

"Can you go to my neck?" he asks her.

She moves over to his neck, massages it, he moans.

"You're so stressed."

"Yeah." He moans out. "Hey, wanna go see the sharks after the massage." He says to her.

"Yeah, I miss Bobo." she asks him.

"Yeah." He says to her. "Bad news we'll have to put clothes on." He says to her.

"Aw man, that sucks." She says smirking.

"Yeah, but we can get away with bathing suits."

"Good." She lends down and kisses his head then licks his earlobe.

"That tickles." He says to her.

"And then we can see the sea turtles, and dolphins and then we can eat." She says and then sucks on his earlobe.

"You just described yesterday, and the day before that, day before that and the day before that." He says to her bored. "Aren't you bored of it all?"

"Nope, I like it here. It's quiet, no missions, no life or death." She says rubbing his side.

"Except for the sharks."

"Their sweethearts." She says smiling. "Ok well we can go to Mount Otemanu later."

"I wanted to check out the corals."

"Ok great, we can do that after we visit the dolphins." She says smiling.

**BEEEEPPPP**

"My turn!" she yells out happy and gets off Conner unwraps herself from the sheet and lays down. Conner looks at her, he pouts. "Aw silly boy sad."

"I'm not." He says wraps his own sheet around his waist and saddles her.

"Are too." She grabs his phone and resets the time for 30 minutes.

He grabs the lotion and pours some on his hands. "Ok, first time doing it so if it hurts tell me."

"Ok, go gentle first then I'll tell you to go hard." She says to him.

"That sentence sounded really dirty." He says and stats massaging her, using his thumbs in a circular motion.

"I know." She says smiling. "Oh yeah that's good." He moves over her hair to the side and rubs her neck. "OH yeah."

"So you're not bored?" he asks her.

"Not at all." She says enjoying her massage. "I know you're a bit frustrated but try to relax it's what were here for."

…

Conner and Cassie hold hands and look down at the clear water bathing suits. Two of them looking at the dolphins swimming around.

"They're so friendly." Cassie says touching the fin with her free hand.

"Yeah, there nice." Conner says to her.

"Oh come on, stop being so bored." She says to him.

"I can't help it, I have an extreme need to punch something."

"Oh Conner-"

"Look it's doing a flip." He says to her as a dolphin does a flip in the air.

"Let's go to the corals." She says to him.

…

Conner was swimming down, down, down and down he looks around looking for Cassie he doesn't see her. He hit the ocean's floor saw an extremely dark blue shell picking it up and started to swim up. "Hey!" Conner says smiling.

"Oh thank Hera, I thought you were a shark." She says smiling.

"I found this." He says and gives her the blue shell.

"Awww- wait did you go all the way down?" she asks him slightly shocked.

"Yeah." He says like it was no big deal. "and it's blue your favorite color."

She puts her arms around him. "I love you." She says smiling.

"I love you too." He says.

Kiss.

"You swam all the way down?" she asks him.

"Yeah, it wasn't that deep."

"Then take me down with you." She says smiling.

"Ok, hold my hand, I don't want to lose you."

"Ok." She says taking his hand and they swim down.

…**Mount Olympus**

"Look at our little sister." Aphrodite says to her family as she looks down at a small fountain with water and sees Conner and Cassie swimming. Her long golden blonde hair, sea blue eyes, perfect skin, with a red dress pink lips smiling down at her sister.

"Yes, she looks happy." Artemis says to her looking with her. Long dark brown hair, tight small brown dress, red lips, bow in hand and arrows on her back symbols on her face, a warrior ready for battle.

"She beautiful." Ares says crossing his arms looking at the fountain. Short blonde, purple Greek outfit, piercing red eyes.

"She's your sister." Apollo says to him as he comes looking as well. Short curly blond hair, light hazel eyes, orange Greek shirt and a orange cape showing off his ripping muscles.

"I know, I was just saying that she-" Ares starts.

"Is taken." Hermes says finishing his sentence. Blond hair, sandals with wings on and a hat with wings, and a short Greek white outfit with a staff.

"I know she's taken." Ares says angrily. "…Bet I could take him."

"I don't know, he's pretty strong." Artemis says looking at him.

"He is very…muscular." Demeter says smiling looking at Conner swimming. Light brown hair, black coal eyes, a green Greek outfit dress.

"Yes he is muscular, a fit warrior." Athena says looking at him as well. Short black hair in a ponytail, a spear in her hand and a white Greek dress.

"I bet they could have powerful children." Demeter says looking at them now flying back up on the cliff and they walk back up to their picnic spot on the sand.

"Powerful marriage as well." Hera says walking up to them. Long brown hair a gold crown, white Greek dress showing off a shoulder.

"Mother!" Ares yells out.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Aphrodite asks them.

"You could do it right?" Athena asks Aphrodite.

"Of course she could." Hermes says smiling.

"Then do it." Hera says to Aphrodite.

"I'm not sure I should." Aphrodite says to Hera. "We should ask Father first."

"Yes, we should ask Father." Ares says.

They all look at him.

"You do realize what you just said right?" Hermes asks him.

"Be quiet." Ares says angry.

"Just do it." Apollo says.

"Oh look at that I'm convinced." Aphrodite says sarcastically.

"They love each other you can feel it." Artemis says to her.

"Yes but-" Aphrodite says to her.

"Even I can feel it." Athena says to her.

"Their love is eternal." Apollo says smiling.

"Ok just don't tell Father." Aphrodite says putting her hand on the fountain's water.

"Aphrodite don't." Ares says to her.

The water turns pink, Conner and Cassie who were now making out touching each other feverishly.

"What are you doing?" Zeus asks them.

"Nothing." They all say at the same time and walk away from the fountain the pink fading away.

"Sorry Sister." Ares says looking at the fountain and walks away.

…**Mount Justice**

"Do you know what this is about?" Clark asks Diana.

"Not at all." Diana says to him.

Dick, Artemis, Wally, Barbara, Megan, Tim and even Bruce where there waiting. Wondering what Cassie and Conner wanted to talk to them about.

"Hey guys!" Conner says as they fly in.

"You guys are back early." Artemis says to them.

"How was Bora-Bora?" Dick asks.

"Great!" Conner yells out happy.

"Fantastic!" Cassie says excited.

"Well aren't you guys…chipper." Tim says to them.

They both smile at him stand next to each other and holding hands.

"So…What's up?" Dick asks them.

"Ok you can ask me now." Cassie says to Conner smiling.

"Yeah?" Conner asks her smiling at her. She nods happy.

"Ask what?" Clark asks them.

Conner gets down on his knee.

"This is **not** happening." Diana says shocked.

"OH MY GOD!" Clark yells out shocked.

"Holy crap." Dick whispers.

"Whoa." Wally says mouth wide open.

"Damn." Artemis says shocked.

"That just-I don't- I mean-I can't-" Megan stammers.

"No way this isn't what it looks like." Barbara says to everybody.

"…wow." Bruce says.

"Yeah…wow." Tim says eyes wide open.

"Umm, Cassie I don't think-" Barbara starts.

"Shh." Cassie says to her.

He takes out a rock from his pocket and he crushes it with his hand it starts to glow it stops and he opens his hand and blows the dirt of the reminding rock's dust and only a small diamond was left. Cassie smiles and Conner takes out a gold ring band from his other pocket and puts the diamond in the little hole and uses heat vision to 'glue' it together.

"I didn't grow up the normal way, I didn't have the things other kids had, a regular mom or dad and I always knew that something was missing. What I'm saying is Cassie, I want us to be together forever." Conner says to her smiling. "Will you marry me?" he asks her.

"YES!" Cassie yells out.

He stands up and she hugs him. She lets him go and he puts on the ring.

"I'm getting married!" she says happy.

"NO!" Diana and Clark yell out.

"You are not getting married young lady." Diana says to her.

"What? Why not?" Cassie asks her sadly.

"You are too young and and- Clark help me out." Diana says still to shocked to form words.

"And you've only been dating for 6 months." Clark says shocked.

"You are off the usher list." Conner says to him.

"Conner you can't get married-" Dick starts.

"So are you." Conner sys to him. "Wally you can be my best man."

"Really? I'd be honored- OW" Wally says and Artemis hits him.

"You guys I am getting married, I can't have this I have a wedding to plan and you guys are making me very angry and and-" Cassie rambles.

"Honey, honey its ok we can just elope." Conner says to her.

"Really because I want you to-"

"There is this really great church in Italy-"

"Let's go." Cassie says to him.

"NO Cassandra you are not-" Diana starts.

"Super speed me away." Cassie says and puts her arms around his neck.

"We'll take pictures." Conner says to them and then a blur.

"…" they all freeze wondering, trying to come up with a reason why they would do something like that.

"A spell." Bruce starts.

"I'll call Zatanna." Dick says to him.

"I can't believe this is happening." Diana says to them.

"It's not that bad." Clark says to her.

"You're right let's go to Italy." Diana says.

"That's not-but ok." Clark says. "We're gonna go try to stop them." They both leave.

"Good luck with that." Wally says.

…**San Vittore, Brienno Italy **

"I love you Conner and I love my dress." Cassie says as she twirls on around in a simple strapless white dress, knee-length and her black converse shoes.

"I love you too Cassie." Conner says to her smiling as he watches her twirl. He was wearing his S shirt, a red vest covering the most of the red S, his jeans and boots. "Hey here." He says to her.

She stops twirling and he gives her a gold ring. "Eternal, nice." she says as she reads off the inside of the ring.

"Yours has it too." Conner says to her.

She takes off her ring and reads. "Wow." She says.

"I used heat vision." he says smiling.

"Aw." She hugs him and then kisses him. "Let's go inside."

She gives him the ring and they hold hands, they go inside the small church.

'Hello children.' A priest says in Italian.

'Hello, we want to get married.' Conner says to him in Italian.

'Oh well how old are you?' the priest asks him.

'She's 16 I'm 20.' Conner says to him.

'Are you parents here?' the priest asks.

'They aren't exactly happy about the arrangement.' Conner says to him.

'Oh I'm sorry to hear that but without the young ladies parent's approval I cannot perform the ceremony.' The priest says to him sadly.

"So what is he saying? Why does he sound upset?" Cassie asks Conner, who did not speak Italian.

"He's saying he can't marry us because you're not old enough." Conner tells her.

"Well that's…unfair." Cassie says angry.

"I can make him." Conner says to her.

"Yeah make him." Cassie says to him.

'I can make you.' Conner says to priest.

'I'm sorry son but you should talk to your parents.' The priest says as Conner walks up to him. 'I'm sure if you talk to them they will-"

Conner picks him up from the neck. 'Marry us or I snap your neck.'

"Did you say please?" Cassie asks him as she stands next to him.

"Right." He says to her. 'Please.' He says to the priest.

'Yes, yes, I'll marry you. Just don't kill me.' the priest says scared.

Conner puts him down gently. "He said yes." Conner says to Cassie.

"Yay." Cassie says smiling.

…

'Exchange rings?' the priest asks them. 'Do you have vows?'

A poor scared nun had Conner's phone recording everything.

Cassie nods at him.

Conner smiles at her.

"I can't stop thinking about you, I can't concentrate. When you're not around, I'm wondering where you are, who you're with, especially - are you safe? I want to be there for you, you here with me. I want to move up and beyond and I don't want to look back and wonder "What if?" I love you Conner Kent." Cassie says to him and puts the ring on his finger.

"I want to grow old and have kids with you. I catch myself staring at you - catching glimpses of you. I love the way you smile and I would spend the rest of my days to make sure your smile never leaves your face. I love you Cassandra Sandsmark." Conner says to her and puts the ring on her finger.

'By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.' The priest says smiling reading off the bible. 'You may kiss the bride.'

They kiss.

"We got married." Cassie says smiling.

'Can I have my phone back?' Conner asks to the nun.

'Are you going to kill us?' the nun asks a little scared.

'Please don't kill us.' the priest says to them.

"What did he say?" Cassie asks Conner.

"They asked if we were going to kill them."

"Oh! No." Cassie says shaking her head. "Thank you for marring us and recording it." She says to the priest. "Tell him thank you for us." She says to Conner.

'Thank you for marring us and recording it.' Conner says to the priest and nun.

'You're welcome.' The priest says to them.

"OH pictures." Cassie says.

"Right." Conner says. 'Pictures.' He says to the nun and gives her his phone.

'Yes.' She says slightly smiling.

'Just press the screen.' Conner says to her.

They took a picture standing Conner hugging her from behind both smiling, kissing each other, her on his back, and him caring her bride style.

'Thank you for not killing us.' the nun says and gives Cassie the phone.

'No problem, and again thank you for marring us.' Conner says to them smiling.

'Yes and I-' the priest starts and he superspeeds away with still holding Cassie bride style. 'Ok…bye'

The nun passes out.

…**Mount Justice**

"Sooooo…what do we do?" Wally asks.

"WERE HOME!" Cassie and Conner yell out.

Cassie was holding a bouquet of flowers, Conner puts her down.

"Catch!" Cassie says turning around and throwing the bouquet of flowers backwards.

Artemis catches it.

"Nice catch." Wally says to her.

"Shut up." Artemis says to him hitting him with the flowers.

"We took pictures." Conner says to them and gives Dick his phone. "And we recorded the ceremony."

"Great." Dick says looking at him phone.

"I love you Conner." Cassie says as kisses Conner in the lips.

"I love you Cassie." Conner mumbles in the kiss.

"Wow." Wally says as they make out.

Cassie jumps up on Conner and wraps her legs around his waist.

"There're really going at it." Artemis says.

"Make love to me." Cassie says to him.

"Ok." Conner says looking at her.

"Wow." Dick, Barbara, Artemis and Wally say at the same time.

Conner super speeds away.

"I'm gonna go call Superman and Wonderwoman." Dick says and gets out his phone.

"Good idea." Artemis says.

Cassie and Conner take off their clothes and throw each other on the bed. She puts her legs around his waist and he trusted into her. She screams out and he goes in and out of her trying to find her g-spot as he continued. She moaned and he groaned. Cassie's hand gripped his black hair and bites his neck and sucking the flesh painfully, her hands slipped down his back and she dug her nails into it.

…

"Where are they?" Diana asks them.

"Conner's room." Dick says to her.

"Having sex." Artemis says to her.

"At least the cave isn't shaking." Wally says to them.

…

After Dick, Wally and Zatanna pried them apart put some clothes on. Boxers for Conner and underwear with Conner's S-shirt on. They were in the briefing room Conner and Cassie making out with each other, groping each other.

"Stop that!" Diana yells at them.

They both look at her and start making out again.

"What now?" Dick asks Zatanna who was on the floor chanting.

She sighs and looks up at him. "It's a Goddess, I can't undo the spell."

"A Goddess? Like a god Goddess." Wally asks her.

"Aphrodite." Zatanna says getting up. "I can't undo it."

"Because she's a Goddess?" Dick asks her.

"No because she's a troll." Zatanna says sarcastically. They look at her confused, she rolls her eyes. "Yes, because she's a Goddess."

"So what do we do?" Diana asks as her sees Cassie jump on Conner wrapping her legs on his waist still kissing. "Please tell me we can undo this somehow."

"We can summon her." Zatanna says also looking at them making out. "We have to convince her to undo the spell." She pauses. "You know beg."

"Beg? I will kill her if she does not undo the spell!" Diana yells out.

"Ok…can Gods die?" Clark asks her.

"Technicality." Diana says to him.

"Got it." Clark says.

"Seldnac." She says and 5 candles appear in a circle she sits back down.

"Can we leave?" Conner asks as Cassie moves to his neck kissing it.

"No." They all say to him.

Cassie gets off Conner and looks at them. "You can't tell us what do." she says to them.

"Yeah, we have super strength and stuff." Conner says to them.

They look at them.

"Come on let's go." Cassie says grabbing Conner's hand. "I want to spank you." She says pulling his hand.

"Only if you let me spank you first." Conner says spanking her.

"AH!" Cassie yells out and laughs.

"Damn." Wally says as he watches them walk off.

"Wow." Dick says.

"Yeah." Zatanna says.

"Anybody else turned on?" Artemis asks. They look at her. "Cause I'm not."

"Alright then." Zatanna says and starts to chant.

_**Insert really cool magic words here.**_

Zatanna stops chanting and she starts to pant.

"Are you done?" Dick asks her.

"Yeah I'm done." Zatanna says panting.

"I don't see her." Clark says.

"Don't worry she'll be here." Zatanna says.

"Why isn't she her?" Wally asks her.

"Give it a minute." Zatanna says annoyed.

A small gust of wind comes up and pink flowers and Aphrodite appears.

"Sister-!" Aphrodite yells out happy to Diana.

"Don't you dare! You put a spell on Cassie!" Diana yells at her angry.

"I know, Hera she convinced me." Aphrodite tells Diana. "She's very manipulating." She tells everybody else.

"Undo it."

"It'll undo itself when she gets pregnant." Aphrodite says smiling.

"WHAT!" Diana and Clark yells out angry.

"I have see it." Aphrodite says smiling. "He will be invulnerable to magic and the poison you call Kryptonite. He will have his eyes and her hair, his strength, her bravery." Aphrodite says smiling. "And then they will have a little girl beautiful black hair, piercing blue eyes. They will have so much strength so much power a pure force of good an-"

"Stop talking." Clark says to her interrupting. "Please." He adds.

"I understand your angry but my spell in tied to Hera's I couldn't undo it even if I tried." Aphrodite says to him. "The spell will be undone when she's pregnant. They are a bit…annoying at the moment I agree but it will be worth it." she says.

"Aphrodite-" Diana growls angry.

"I have to go, everybody is celebrating about the union." Aphrodite interrupts her. "Bye new brother-in-Law." She says waving to Clark and leaves with flowers left behind.

"That was-" Wally starts.

Lightning strikes. Everybody flinches.

"Hello sister." Ares says to Diana.

"Hello Ares." Diana says to him.

"Ares?" Clark asks. "The god of War?"

"New brother-in-law." Ares says to Clark.

"What do you want?" Diana asks him tried.

"I'll help you undo the spell." Ares says to her. "But I'll need your permission."

"Permission?" Diana asks him.

"Yes, I can make them hate each other and the spell will break." Ares explains.

"Do it." Clarks says quickly.

"Are you sure because-"

"Please Ares just do it." Diana says to him.

"It's true what she said, their children will be powerful." Ares says to her. "More powerful than your Justice League combined."

"I knew there was a reason you were helping." Diana says to him. "You're scared." She says smirking.

"They will rule the galaxies and the heavens." Ares continues. "And you're precious Earth. They will eradicating all war, poverty, cruelty and unnecessary violence without ever taking a life." Ares pauses. "Are you sure you want me to undo the spell?" he asks them.

"…" Diana and Clark look at each other.

"I'm waiting brother and sister." Ares says to them.

"Do it." They say to him.

Ares snaps his fingers. "Tell Cassie I'll warn her next time." Bolt of lightning and he disappears.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Cassie yells out.

"That was fast." Wally says.

Cassie runs in wearing her white dress Conner was wearing only his boxers.

"I can't believe I proposed to you."

"I can't I said yes!" Cassie yells at him. "We are soooo over." She says to him glaring.

Conner pretends to cry. "FINE BY ME!"

"I want a divorce!"

"Way ahead of you honey." Conner says.

She walks over to the zeta tubes and leaves.

"What a spoiled bitch." Conner says and walks back to his room.

"We're going to hell aren't we?" Clark asks Diana.

"Yeah but at least we'll be warm." Diana says to him.

…

"Hey Conner." Dick says as he walks in his boxers.

"Good morning." Megan says to him.

"Hey pretty boy." Artemis says to him.

"Morning." Wally says to him.

"Nobody talk to me." Conner says to them and crashes down on the couch. "My head hurts."

"Sorry to hear that." Dick says to him.

They all leave the kitchen's counter and lean in on the couch.

"Ouch, it hurts soo much." Conner says to them.

"What do you remember?" Artemis asks him.

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday?" Megan asks him.

"Spell?" Wally asks him.

Conner gets up and looks up at them. "…oh my god…Cassie…" he stands up. "Cassie and I got married." He looks at his hand and sees the gold ring on his finger. "AHH! Why didn't you stop us!?"

"Seriously? You guys where crazy." Dick says to him.

"I have to talk to Cassie." Conner says to them and walks off.

"Hi." Cassie says as she walks in. "Does your head hurt?"

"Yes." Conner says to her. "We got married."

"We broke up." She says to him.

"I threaten a priest."

"And a nun." She says to him.

"Are we-?"

"Were ok." Cassie says to him.

She hugs him, he hugs her.

"My head still hurts."

"Mine too." Cassie says to him.

"Wanna go back to bed." He asks her.

"Yeah." She lets him go and they hold hands.

"We were under a spell." Conner says to her.

"Yeah I know." She says to him. "Good morning everybody." She says to them.

"Good morning." They say to her as they leave.

"Think we should have told them about the kids?" Wally asks them.

"No." They all they at the same time.

…

Conner laid on his bed and Cassie laid with him, back to chest. He put his arm around her waist and she holds his hand on her stomach.

"I love you." Conner says to her.

"I love you too." Cassie says to him.

…

**Don't you just love it when you family gets involved in your love life?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cool quote **

**It's not like I don't know the difference between right and wrong. It's just that sometimes wrong is easier. - Jason Todd**

**Ch 14**

…**Mount Justice **

"Bored, bored, bored, bored." Conner says over and over again.

They were watching TV in the living room Megan flipping the channels.

"Wanna thumb wrestle?" she asks him.

He looks at her. "Ok."

They hold hands. "One, two, three, four I declare a thumb war." They say at the same time.

They move their thumbs around trying to pin each other.

"I gotcha, I gotcha." He says to her as he pins her.

"Nah ah, I gotcha." She says to him as she moves and pins him.

They start to giggle as they try pinning each other.

"Hey, guys." Cassie says as she walks in.

"Hey." They say at the same time giggling still trying to pin each other.

"What are you doing?" Cassie asks them.

"Thumb war." They say still playing.

"Oh nice." She says a little jealous. "I thought we were going to the zoo."

"We are I… just… need… too-" Conner says moving his thumb.

"12345." Megan says really fast. "I WIN!"

"You cheated." Conner says to her.

"Did not." Megan says.

"Did too." Conner says to her.

"Did not." She says smiling.

"Did too." He says smiling.

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"OK!" Cassie yells out interrupts them. "Cute, are we going?" she asks Conner.

They look up at her from the couch.

"Yeah, let me get dressed." Conner says to her. "Hey wanna come?" he asks Megan.

"What?" Cassie and Megan ask him shocked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. It's been a while since we've been to the zoo." Conner says to her.

"Umm, isn't this a date?" Megan asks him.

"No, it's the zoo, zoo isn't a date." Conner says to Megan. "Right?" he asks Cassie.

"Umm, yeah, sure, you can come. It'll be fun." Cassie says to Megan not wanting for her to come.

"Are you sure?" Megan asks her.

"Yeah she's sure." Conner says to her smiling. "I'm gonna go get dressed."

…**Zoo**

"Stop it."

"I'm sorry, it's just…I've never seen you wear shorts." Megan says to him.

"First time for everything." Conner says to her.

"You have nice legs." Megan teases.

"I'm gonna go superspeed home if you don't stop." Conner says to her.

"I'm sorry." She says giggling.

"Where's Cassie?" Conner asks and looks around.

…

"I'm telling you it's like there the once going out." Cassie says on the phone.

"I'm sure that's not true." Barbara says over the phone.

"They are." Cassie says as she walks over to the fish tank. "They talk, and laugh, and have inside jokes, and they are totally flirty with each other."

"Cassie?"

"Gotta go bye." Cassie says quickly and hangs up. Conner looks at her. "How was the giraffes?" she asks him.

"They were fine." He turns around and walks off.

"Conner-"

"No it's fine, I have to go see my date." Conner says to her.

"Conner!" she yells at him angry.

He turns around to face her. "You know with our talks and laughs and inside jokes."

"You heard that?" she asks him.

"Why are you being like this?" he asks her. "I thought you liked her."

"Yeah I like her." Cassie says to him. "You know before you told me she screwed with your head."

"Cassie I told you that so you'd know why we broke up, not to make you hate her." Conner says to her.

"Too late." She says to him.

"I'm starting to think you're just jealous of her." Conner says walking away.

"I am **not**!" she yells at him.

He turns around he walks back to her. "Your jealous?" he asks her.

"I said no."

"I can hear your heartbeat, your lying."

"Oh…crap." She says.

"This is ridiculous."

"Hey!" she yells at him. "It's the way I feel."

"She's my friend."

"No, she's your ex-girlfriend ex as in no longer aloud to talk or flirt with especially the flirting part."

"I'm not flirting with her."

"Oh Conner you look so hot in your shorts." Cassie says imitating Megan.

"She did not say that and **you** made me buy these shorts." He says to her.

"Oh Conner remember the time we went to the jungle and you found Wolf."

"Stop it."

"And remember the time we were in Belle Reve and we kissed for the first time."

"She did not say anything about that."

"Bet she was thinking it."

"She's with La'gann and I'm with you." Conner says to her. "Can you please get over it?" he asks her, she glares at him. "I don't want to fight." Conner says and walks off.

"Conner-" she follows him.

"I told Megan to get us a table at a restaurant." He says to her.

"OH great more quality time with her." Cassie says rolling her eyes.

"Alright then, leave." He says walking out of the aquarium tanks.

"Good idea let's leave, we can go and catch a movie." She says to him.

He stops walking and so does she. He looks at her. "I meant you."

"What?"

"If you don't want to be here, you can leave."

"What?" she asks again shocked.

"No one is holding you hostage." Conner says to her.

"Are you serious?" she asks him. He shrugs. "You're ditching me for her?" she asks him angry.

"Cassie your being a pain."

"You asshole!"

"And the end of this conversation." He says to her and walks off.

…**Cassie's house**

After she left the zoo, she called Barbara to come over her house ASAP.

"Wow." Barbara says angry.

"Totally jackass." Cassie says angry pacing in her room.

"No kidding."

"I bet there making out right now." Cassie says still pacing.

"Any red kryptonite that you've seen."

"Not that I saw." Cassie says to her. "You think it was red kryptonite?" she asks her hopeful.

"Maybe."

"That would be good." She says and lays down on her bed.

Barbara moves over and touches her hair playing with it. "I'm sure that he's going to call you any minute now."

"Yeah." She looks over to her phone.

"Any minute now." Babs says.

Cassie looks at her phone waiting for it to ring.

…**Mount Justice**

After a couple of more minutes, Megan and Conner finished there food walked around the zoo, having fun when Dick called and told Conner he had a mission for him.

"Can you believe it? She was jealous of it." Conner says to Dick. "And it's not cute anymore."

"Can we get back to the mission?" Dick asks him.

"Yeah I heard you, fight club for metahumans. I'm surprised nobody had thought about it before."

"Right I need you to go out, join and shut it down its-" Dick says to him.

"Fine." Conner says interrupting him. "What do you think I should do about Cassie?"

"Talk to her." Dick says to him. "Now the mission you have to-"

"Talk to her? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Conner we have a mission and-"

"Don't worry about the mission ok, I got it. I'm not a freaking newbie Dick." Conner says. "But Cassie, I mean she's been acting really possessive and jealous it's getting really old fast."

"You want me opinion?" Dick asks him.

"Yes!" Conner yells out.

"Dump her." Dick says quickly.

Conner looks at him. "Do you want me to hurt you?" Conner asks him.

"She's possessive and jealous because you have been spending **way** too much time with Megan."

"I have not."

"Don't interrupt me." Dick says to him. "Cassie obviously sees that you still have feels for Megan so of course she's going to be jealous."

"I do not-"

"Lips moving still talking." Dick says forcefully, Conner sighs. "It's not fair to you, it's not fair for you to lead Megan on and it is **definitely** not fair to be with Cassie while you're still in love with Megan."

"I'm not in love-"

"Still talking." Dick says to him, Conner crosses his arms. "She's possessive and jealous, you will not going to be able to change it and it's likely she can't change it either."

"I know I-" Conner starts, Dick glares. "Sorry."

"To be honest I'm a little sick of you getting it on with the girls on the team." He says jokily.

"Hey!" Conner yells out angry, not seeing that he was just joking.

"You go to college, try a normal girl for once." Dick says smirking.

"I've heard of them. Those are the ones that don't have powers right?" Conner says smirking, getting that he was just joking.

"Which means you're gonna have to go easy on the sex."

"You should be ashamed of yourself Dick." Conner says to him, Dick looks at him confused. "There are a lot more things to do with a girl in bed than sex."

"True." Dick says to him smiling. "Now the mission-"

"Seriously?"

"Conner, its broadcast live on the internet." Dick explains to him. "Participants vote on how each match ends live or die if die then fight continues until one of them is dead."

"Then it's a good thing I'm indestructible." Conner says to him. "That guy, Michael Eklund he's the director right?" he asks him, Dick nods. "Where does he live?"

"What? Why?"

"Gonna go pay him a visit." Conner says to him. "If that's ok with you **Leader**."

"Fine, I'll go with you, you might need some back up." Dick says to him.

"No I don't." Conner says to him. "But I will need clothes."

…**New York**

"Hi." Superboy with blonde hair says as he walks up to a man about to get in his car. Superboy was wearing black jeans, boots, red shirt, fingerless gloves and black leather jacket.

The man had glasses on, a suit, tie, black briefcase and perfectly nice hair. "Can I help you?" he man asks him a little scared.

"I've been looking for you Mister Michael, I wanna fight." Superboy says as he walks up to him smiling.

"Oh umm." Michael backs off. "What did I do to you?" he asks him.

"No I mean I want to be in your fight club."

"Oh well you must have me confused with someone else. It happens I have that kind of face." Michael says and opens his car's door.

Superboy rolls his eyes and grabs him slamming him against his car. "I know about the fight club, I want in."

"Aw ok that hurt look kid you need some help, professional help." Michael says to him, Superboy slams him against the car. "You're clearly a sick boy and you need help."

Superboy picks him up and throws him over the car next to them. Michael lands on the pavement and he glasses go flying off. "Let's start again." Superboy says to him.

Michael gets up and pulls out a gun from the small of his back and points it at Superboy. "You're barking up the wrong tree Jethro. Now but your tail between your legs and get lost." He was no longer scared but very confident.

"Not until you let me in the cage." Superboy says and takes a step forward.

Michael pulls the trigger and Superboy catches the bullet. Michael looks at him shocked, Superboy shows him the bullet perfectly intact holding it on his thumb and index finger. Michael walks up to him puts his hand on and Superboy gives him the bullet. Michael winces from the bullet being hot and looks up at Superboy.

"YEAH!" Michael shouts smiling. "Well aren't you full of surprises kid."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

"I bet not. I thought with your pretty face you never gone a round in your life." Michael says smiling. "But I can see it in your eyes." He walks up to him looking at his eyes. "Yeah there it is you have some fight in ya don't cha." He pulls out his hand. "Welcome to the show." Superboy shakes his hand.

…**Mount Justice**

"Hey, were in my idiot boyfriend." Cassie asks angry Dick as she walks in through the zeta tubes.

"He went out on a mission." Dick says to her. "You guys get in a fight." Statement not a question.

"Yeah because he's an idiot." Cassie says to him. "When is he coming back?"

"I have no clue." Dick says to her. "But you can watch him on the internet."

"What?"

"He should be on any minute now."

…**Fight Club**

"You need a name something catchy like SuperKid no how about The Kid of Steel." Michael says now in a 70's shirt for men with ruffles and silver sequin on his black jeans . Walking down a concrete hall way.

"Kid?" Superboy asks him walking behind him.

"Yeah trust me kid it'll be a name nobody will forget." They walk at the end of the hallway. "I have a six sense about these things. Some people say I'm psychic." He puts an arm around Superboy. "Now remember play it out for the cameras people pay top dollar to see these fights." Michael says to him and a woman in pink hair and what looked like a binky suit and fishnets came up and gave him sunglass and a sequin black jacket.

"Where's the crowd?" Superboy asks looking around only seeing computers and sound systems.

Michael walks away puts on his sunglasses and jacket on. "Crowd? No crowd you don't need a crowd if you want to keep things secret." Superboy follows. "Besides who needs one when you've got 50 watts of sound. Check that out I just bought that." Superboy looks over and screams/yells cheering come out of it. "Alright you ready to rumble kid?"

"I'm ready." Superboy says smiling.

…

"Are you ready?!" Michael yells in a microphone in the center of the cage cheers and yells where heard in the background. "On this corner we have the sultry, the vicious. KNOCKOUT!" A woman comes out with bright long red hair, a green body suit and green knee high boots. "Yummy." He says licking his lips. "And now on this corner we have for the first time ladies and gentlemen please Welcome the all-powerful the American Kid Of Steel." Superboy comes in the cage. "I can't wait." He walks in out of the cage. "Good luck pretty boy." The steel door close.

"I can smell you pup." Knockout says and licks her lips. "Kryptonian."

"What?" Superboy asks shocked. He quickly turns around to the computer and uses heat vision burning them all down.

She walks up to him and punches him sending him flying blood dripping from his lip. Michael comes in the cage. "Whoa wait baby! The live fee went down." He says to her. She looks at him punches sending him flying he lands with a sick crack.

People that were working around the computers start leaving, the girls scream running away.

…**Mount Justice**

"What the hell happen?" Cassie asks Dick.

"He burned off the broadcasting." Dick says to her, the computer showing static. She looks at him worried. "I'm sure he's fine."

…**Fight Club**

"Nice punch." Superboy says to her as he gets up.

"Thanks." Knockout says to him. "Come on pup, let's make this fun."

He wipes blood from his chin. "I've been waiting for a fight like this."

She smiles at him she rushes him crashing down a concrete support beam. He shoves her away and punches her she knees in the stomach, then punches him in the face. Superboy grabs her arm and punches her in the stomach three times. Knockout grabs him and punches him hard sending him flying Superboy lands on the concrete ground bleeding from his head, cheeks, lip and nose. Knockout walks up to him bleeding from her lip gets on top of him punches him over and over and over and over.

She lends down. "What's the matter pup? Not having fun anymore." She whispers in his ear then kisses him tongue in his mouth some blood on along with it. "Mmm delicious." She says as she runs her hands on his chest.

Superboy looks up at her panting. She smiles and pulls him up by his jacket then slams him against another concrete support beam. She punches his stomach twice then his face she tries again this time Superboy ducks down and she breaks the support beam. Superboy punches her in the stomach and he gets behind her and punches her in the side. She elbows him in the face he backs off and she picks him up over her head and throws him way.

Superboy gets up on his knees and looks at her bleeding. "Time to die pup." Knockout says to him smiling.

She was about to punch him down but he stops her punch grabbing it then punches her in the face sending her flying.

"My turn." He says to her.

He runs up a bit and jump then punches her down in back of her head he kicks her in the stomach and she rolls away. She stands up groggy and walks over to him tries to punch him he blocks it then hits her forearm, punches her in the stomach, head butts her, then punches her in the face she backs off bleeding and panting. She looks at him angry he smiles at her blood in his teeth.

"AHH!" Knockout yells out putting out her fist in full force.

He ducks down and punches her right in the jaw sending her flying into a support beam breaking it and knocking Knockout out.

He sighs happy and looks up. "Aw crap." The building comes crumping down.

…**Mount Justice**

"OW!" Conner yells out he was in his boxers on a medical bed in the infirmary.

"I thought you said it didn't hurt." Dick says as he puts alcohol with a cotton ball in his forehead.

"I lied." Conner says to him.

Dick rolls his eyes. "And then what happen?" he asks him about the mission.

"She kissed me." Conner says to him.

"She did what!?" Cassie yells out as she walks in the infirmary.

"It meant nothing I swear." Conner says bored.

"You're an idiot you know that." Cassie says angry.

"I beat her up the place crumbled down, I passed out, woke up heard the sires and flew off." Conner says to Dick.

"Did she use tongue?" Cassie asks him.

"I was almost beaten to a pulp and you're worried if she used tongue?" Conner asks her.

"That's a yes." She says, he rolls his eyes.

"You know I'm starting to miss you and Megan fighting at least then you fought in your heads." Dick says rubbing off the blood from his cheek.

Conner looks at him. "Thanks Dick you're a big help." He says to him sarcastically.

"Sorry." Dick says to him then looks at Cassie who was glaring at him. "Yes, Batman I'm here." He says to his com. "No, not really busy." He looks back at Conner. "You'll be fine." He says to Conner and puts down the cotton ball. "I have to go." He says and walks away.

"You scared him off." Conner blames Cassie. "Now I'm gonna have to do this myself."

Cassie walks over to him and grabs the cotton ball stars taking the blood off. "I'm glad you're ok." She says to him.

"Thank you." He says to her.

"So she kissed you?" she asks him.

"Cassie-"

"It's just a question." She says to him.

"Yes she kissed me." he says to her. She takes the blood off him and the big gash on his forehead starts to heal. He grabs her hands and holds them. "Stop being jealous."

"I can't help it." she says to him. "I try I swear but every time I see you with another girl."

"I love you." Conner says to her. "But you're driving me crazy."

"I'm sorry." Cassie says to him. "Every time I see you with Megan I-"

"Megan and I are **friends**."

"And every time I see you two I feel like you're going to change your mind and be with her instead of me."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." He says to her. "But you can't expect me to just give up my friendship with her, we live together, we go on missions together and-"

"Ok but when you went to that mental institution in Romania and you went missing, do you remember that?" she asks him.

"Yeah I remember it." he says to her.

"Ok she told me that you weren't Conner that you were Superboy and that missions always came first and that I was stupid and that your life wasn't worth it saving."

"I only understood half of that." Conner says to her.

"She-"

"But Megan told me you guys fought."

"She did? Of course she did." She says to him.

He puts his hands on her waist and pulls her close, in-between his legs. "She's right, comparing my life to innocent people, I'm not worth it."

"Don't say that." She says putting her hands on his chest. "You mean so much to me Conner."

"She also told me you pulled her file."

"She did?" she bites her lip.

"Why did you pull her file?" he asks her.

"I don't know, I thought maybe she was well…her power and stuff on other people." She whisperer to him knowing there were cameras in the room.

"What did you find?"

"Nothing." She says to him.

"Do you trust me?" Conner asks her.

"Yes." Cassie says to him.

"Do you love me?" he asks her.

"Yes." She smiles at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He says to her. "Now I know that you don't like Megan-"

"Or trust her." Cassie interrupts him.

"Or trust her but you do love and trust **me**, and you know that I would **never** do something to hurt you."

"Yeah I know."

"Can we kiss and make up?" he asks her.

"Yes." She leans down and kisses him.

He runs his hands on her jeans's pockets sending shivers on her back her tongue in his mouth and she moans.

Conner pulls away remembering something. "Remember the day of the hospital explosion?"

"Also known as the day we made love for the first time." She reminds him.

"Megan saw me naked."

"What?" she asks confused and angry.

"The explosion it incinerated my clothes and she found me naked." He says to her.

"Oh…" she looks at him. "I don't know how to feel about that."

"I'm telling you because you said she wasn't allowed to see me naked anymore." He says to her.

"OH yeah I said that and it's true she's not allowed to see you naked." She says to him. "Anything else?"

"Umm…" he looks at her. He should tell her about Megan kissing him. "No."

"No more secrets." She says to him.

"Yeah."

"Can we go to your room and make out?" she ask him.

"What's wrong with this bed?" he asks her.

"Well for one thing it has blood on it." she says to him pointing to drops of blood.

"Only a little."

"The cameras." She says pointing to them on the corner.

"I've been living here since I was born, they don't really bother me." he says to her.

"Kinky." She says smiling.

"Hey Dick taught me how to hack in we can watch it whenever we want." He says to her.

She laughs. "Maybe next time." She says and grabs his hand pulling him to his room.

"What about the hallway?" he asks her, she shakes her head. "Oh the living room." She shakes her head again. "Kitchen?" he asks, she sighs. "We can do it on the counter."

She laughs. "NO." and opens his bedroom's door.

"OH outside, no cameras or anything."

"No." she says simply.

"Prude." He mumbles.

"I heard that." She says to him and pushes him on the bed and saddles him.

"Can we at **least** discuss having sex outside?"

"Fine." She smiles at him. "Can we have make up sex now?" she asks him.

"Yeah, but I need to shower."

"Ok." She smiles at him. "I can scrub your back."

"Kinky."

"No more secrets?" she asks him again.

"Oh I have enough to build a very interesting book but you don't have the clearance, so I can't tell you." He says to her.

"Aw too bad." She says kisses him.

"Let's go." He gets up pulling her up with him and goes to his drawers, pulls out his boxers.

Cassie walks over and opens her drawer and pulls out a long t-shirt and underwear. He looks at her. "What?" she asks.

"You're not going home?"

"Do you want me to go home?

"No, but your mom-"

"Is at working in Egypt." Cassie says to him.

"OH, yay me." he says smiling.

…**Girl's Shower**

"Maybe we should put a sign out." Cassie says as she takes off her shirt.

"Next time." Conner says to her.

She smiles at him. "Yeah." She takes off her bra, shoes, shocks, and jeans while he looks at her strip down. "You know what's weird?"

"What?" he asks her.

"I'm not embarrassed to be seen naked by you anymore."

He smiles at her. "And I'm not embarrassed to use _Caress_ body wash." He says to her holding the pink bottle.

"It's my favorite." She takes off her underwear and walks to the showers, she turns on the hot water and gets under it waiting for it to get hot.

Conner takes off his boxers gets the body wash and a sponge and walks to the shower. "Water hot?" he asks her.

"Yeah." Cassie says wetting her hair. "Water's good."

"Good." Conner drops the body wash and sponge and puts his arms around her waist and kisses her neck.

"Thought you wanted to shower." She says turning around to face him.

He kisses shoulder then goes down to her breast, slowly licked her nipples sucking biting while she plays with his hair. He gets lower kisses her stomach, then licking her navel. He gets on his knees and pushes her legs apart and kisses the inside of her thigh then placed his tongue inside her pussy, she grips his hair harder and every time he plunged his tongue into Cassie, she moaned and got wetter and hotter. He inserted two fingers into her and was licking her at the same time.

"OH keep going." She says to him she grabbed a fistful Conner's hair tighter as her legs start to shake a bit. "Fucking right there Conner."

Conner stops and kisses her stomach. She pushes him down on his back she saddles him and starts kissing him rubbing herself on his cock making it stand up.

"Well?" he asks her.

"Lazy." She says then smiles at him she moves up a bit and it enters her smoothly.

"You like being on top, don't you?" he asks her just to be sure.

"Favorite position." Cassie says to him.

He puts his hands on her hips as she starts to move up and down on him. Slowly at first then fast she puts her hands on his chest looking down at him and he looks up at her grinning.

"OH Conner." She moans as she moves up and down on him.

"Cassie." He says grunting a little.

She keeps moving up and down on him fast and faster, hard and harder. Conner sits up putting his arms around her hugging her, making her stop the hot water hitting them both as it rained down on them.

"Damn it Conner." She says angry.

"We talked about this, you don't want the cave to start shaking do you?" He asks her.

"…no." she says pouting.

He kisses her. "God I love your lips." He says to her.

She smiles. "I love your…ears." She says then licks his ear and bites down on his earlobe. He kisses her neck, licking some of the water she then starts to move, grinding, up and down on him then bites down on his shoulder.

"Cassie!" he yells out, in slight pain.

She licks it then kisses it. "You know you like it." He kisses her and sticks his tongue inside her mouth playing with her tongue pulling back and bites her lip. "Hey!" she yells out.

"You know you like it." he says to her smirking.

She kisses him and slips her tongue inside and moves up and down on him, he puts his arms around her as she moves up. Both pant in the kiss, not wanting to separate.

Cassie pulls away. "OH CONNER!" she yells out climax.

"Cassie!" Conner yells out as puts his head on her neck panting.

"Oh wow." She says panting, she picks up his head wanting to look him in the eyes. "I love you." She says

"I love you too." He says to her.

"Don't ever leave me ok?" she says to him.

"Only if you promise to not leave me."

"Promise."

They kiss.

…**Watchtower **

"So what's the-" Nightwing walks in seeing Kid Flash, Artemis, Zatanna, M'gann, Batgirl, Wonderwoman, Superman and Batman sitting down around the table, all looking very serious. "big emergency. Geez who die?" he says as a joke, smiling. They look at him, still serious. "Oh no who died?" he says in a panic.

"We're just discussing what to do about the future babies that Cassie and Conner are going to have." Kid Flash says to him.

"Oh…wait what's to discuss?" Nightwing asks not sure what was so bad about it.

"Where or not we should tell them." Zatanna says to him.

"Oh well…ok are we voting or something?" Nightwing asks them.

"Yes." Wonderwoman says. "Only the people in this room know about them."

"And now that we are all here, all in favor of-" Batman starts, then gets interrupted.

"Wait, are we seriously doing this?" Superman asks him.

"Yeah this seems kinda creepy." Batgirl says to them.

"So we should just ignore that their kids are going to take over the world?" Kid Flash asks to her.

"Ares didn't say that, he said there were going to be powerful force for good that's all." Wonderwoman says to him.

"Fine they'll be **nice** dictators." Megan says. "I say we do everything in our power to break them up."

"That's not funny Megan." Nightwing says to her.

"I wasn't trying to be funny Dick." Megan says to him.

"You can't be serious?" Superman asks her.

"Still the vote is up." Batman says trying to keep them on point. "All in favor of telling them?"

Superman, Kid Flash, and Batgirl raise their hands.

Kid Flash looks over Artemis, and Nightwing glaring at them. Superman looks at Wonderwoman and she shakes her head.

"All oppose?" Batman asks.

Batman, Wonderwoman, Artemis, Zatanna, Nightwing and M'gann raise their hands.

"Alright then, nobody tells anybody." Wonderwoman says.

"Meeting adjourned." Batman says.

…

**Conspiracy theory! **

**I'm gonna skip a couple of years on the next one, just a heads up. I have a problem…I don't know how to **_**end**_** this story. I have plenty of other stuff I just need an ending.**

**Any suggestions? **


	15. Chapter 15

**If you don't know who Cissie is shame on you, she is Cassie's best friend in the comic, she is Arrowette NOT in the story in the comic, here is she Cassie's bF.**

**Ch15**

**Ivy Town…2 years later**

"Cissie over here!" Cassie yells out happy to a blonde girl, purple shirt, jeans and shoes looking completely lost. Cassie wearing jean skirt, boots, and a pink shirt saying '**Warning**, punches like a Dude' in black bold letters.

"Oh thank god someone I know." Cissie says to her taking her hand. "Never leave me again." she says to her.

Cassie laughs. "Aw poor C she's lonely." She teases.

"No, just completely lost." Cissie says to her.

"Isn't this cool?" Cassie asks her as she locks arms with her and they start walk down the road. "There's so much going on."

"Yeah. One might say, too much." Cissie says to her.

"I got all my courses... except for 'Modern Poetry', I had to switch to 'Ethno-musicology.' But that's cool, West-African drumming, I think it's going to change everything." Cassie says to her happy. "Have you met your roommate yet?"

"No." Cissie says to her, slightly pouting.

"You think she'll be cool? I hope she's cool." Cassie says to her.

"I see you got ticketed too." Cissie says to her. Holding fliers in her hands.

"Yes! I've heard about five different issues and I'm angry about each and every one of them. What'd you get?" she says to her.

"Jello shots." Cissie says to her.

"I have that one." Cassie says smiling.

Cissie laughs at her. "Are we heading anywhere near Wiesman Hall? I still need to get my I.D. card."

"Oh, I got mine this morning." Cassie says to her. "The lines are really long now, you should have gone early." She says to her.

"Well, I hope that I learn from this experience, and that I grow." Cissie says as they walk up some stairs.

"I'm being annoying, aren't I?" Cassie asks her.

"No, it's nice that you're excited." Cissie says to her.

"It's just in High School, knowledge was pretty much frowned upon. You really had to work to learn anything. But here, the energy, the collective intelligence, it's like this force, this penetrating force, and I can just feel my mind opening up-you know?-and letting this place thrust into and spurt knowledge into..." Cassie pauses and Cissie looks at her. "That sentence ended up in a different place than it started out in." She says to her.

Cissie nods and smiles. "I'm with you, though, I'm all for spurty knowledge. It's just, a little overwhelming. Don't you feel it?"

"Well, I'm..." Cassie looks over and gasps. "Ooh, boyfriend! My roommate/boyfriend." She says as she waves happy at Conner and kisses her.

"Oh no, I forgot to pick mine up. Line's probably really long there, too." Cissie says as she sees them make out a little.

"Did you unpack everything?" Cassie asks Conner.

"Yup, everything is unpacked, clean, and ready to be lived in." Conner says to her, holding her hand. "Hey Cissie." He says to her.

"Hi Conner, how are you?" Cissie asks him.

"Good." He says to her. "It's pretty much a madhouse, a madhouse."

"I know, I was just saying that to Cassie. I mean it's just so overwhelming." She says. "Don't you feel completely disoriented?" she asks Cassie.

"Cassie!" Wendy yells out and comes up to them together with Marvin.

"Hey, Wendy, Marvin!" she hugs them both.

"Finally matriculating with us, very cool!" Marvin says to her.

"You're going to study with us for the Pols-exam right?" Wendy asks her.

"Definitely." She says to her.

"Exam already?" Cissie asks her.

"It's just a pre-exam, teacher said if we get an 85 or higher we automatically pass the class." Conner explains to her.

"Wow, that's pretty awesome." Cissie says to them.

"Your place?" Wendy asks them.

"We don't have any food." Conner says to her.

"I'll bring pizza." Marvin says to hem.

"I'll bring the beer." Wendy says to them.

"Do you know where they're distributing the work study applications?" Marvin asks them.

"Back of Richmond Hall, next to the auditorium." Cassie says to him.

"Thanks. Seeya guys!" They say to them and walk off, hand in hand.

"Go get'em." Cassie yells out. She remembers what Cissie was talking about. "I visited Conner a lot." She explains. "It's still all new. I don't know what the hell's going on." She sees someone. "Hey, Doug!" she waves at a guy, the guy waves back and walks off.

Cissie looks over at Cassie. "I hate you."

…**Bookstore**

"More books?" Conner asks as he brings out 2 basket one already full with books.

"Yup." Cassie grabs the other basket and puts the books in it.

"Cissie?" he asks.

"She went looking for psychology book."

"Let's go before she gets lost or something." Conner says to her.

They go looking for her and find her trying to reach the top shelf.

"Cissie." Cassie calls out to her.

Cissie turns and looks at her. "You know, this store discriminates against short people." She says to her.

"Oh, I think there's a protest next week." Cassie says to her.

"I'll get'em." Cassie says to her and reaches up and accidentally knocks the books off.

They fall on the head of a young man crouched underneath. "Son of a-" he looks up at Cassie and recovers quickly getting up he was tall and looking at her.

"Oh, ahh. Oh god, I'm so sorry." Cassie says to him.

"I'm okay. It's okay." He says to her smiling. "Well, that was...bracing." He says grabbing his head.

"I'm so... the books were just too high, and then everything was bad." Cassie says to him and then bends down to pick up the books.

"Let me give you a hand." He bends down and picks up some books. "Let's put a few of these down here." He puts them on a lower shelf. He turns and looks just noticing Conner and Cissie. "So, uh, are you guys taking Intro Psych, or do you just want me dead?"

"I already took it." Conner says to him. "It was boring."

"You think everything's boring." Cassie says to him.

"I like chemistry." Conner says to her.

"We're taking Psych." Cissie says stepping up and looking at the tall, blond and blue eyes gorgeous looking guy.

"Well, you'll have a lot of fun. Professor Walsh-she's quite a character." He says to them.

"You've taken it?" Cissie asks him.

"I'm a TA, I'll be helping the Professor out. I'm sorry, I've forgotten my manners in all the concussion... I'm Riley." He says to them.

"Cissie and this is my friend Cassie and that's Conner." Cissie says to him.

"Yeah I think I remember you now." Riley says to Conner. "You were only there for the exams and you aced them all."

"Yeah I got pulled by the Professor to her office and she told me I was cheating and I proved her wrong by making an research paper about imaginary friends." Conner says to him.

"Right she made you get it published." Riley says to him. "You really didn't like the class?"

"Sorry, Psychology's not my thing."

"Hey, do you know if we're going to be studying 'Operant Conditioning' in the first semester?" Cassie asks him. "Cause I hear that's kinda Professor Walsh's specialty." She pauses. "Not from him." she points to Conner.

"Absolutely." Riley says a little shocked. "Do you know her treatise on Dietrichs work?" he asks her.

"I know **of** it." Cassie says to him.

"It's not in the syllabus, but it's a fascinating read... if you're in to that sort of thing. They have it here." Riley says to her.

"OH where?"

"I'll show you." He says to Cassie. They start walking away. "I don't meet that many freshmen that know that much about psychology."

"Well, it's fascinating." Cassie says as he talks and walk.

"Fascinating." Cissie imitates Cassie.

"You ok?" Conner asks her.

"Fine, Are you ok?" she asks him, he looks at her confused. "They were flirting with each other."

"Fine by me, I trust her."

"You're such a good boyfriend."

"Come on let's finish shopping and you can go put them in your room." Conner says to her

"And meet my roommate. Yay." She says to him fake happy.

"That's the spirit." He says to her also sarcastically and puts an arm around her.

She smiles. "Thank you."

"Take out your list." Conner says to her.

Cissie takes out her list from her small blue purse.

"Ok done with the books now on to supplies-party." Cissie says and takes out her paper and walk to another part of the store. "I need legal pads."

"Got it." Conner says as he grabs another basket, now carrying two.

"Tons of pens." She says to him, as she walks looking for the things she needed.

"Right."

"Some number 2 pencils, three highlighters, an eraser a staple remover and folders." She says reading off her list.

"You need **3** highlighters?" he asks her confused.

"Yes." She says to him.

"Three?" he asks again.

"Yes." She says again.

"That's a very random number."

"Three is not a random number."

"No but I mean how did you get to the number 3?" he asks her.

"One dries up, one gets lost, I have one left." She gives him her reason.

"You have really thought this out."

"Yes, I have."

"What came first - the chicken or the egg." He asks her smirking walking in the aisle.

"Can we get back to this list, please?" she says trying not to smile.

"Alright. Ooh, hey, legal pads." He says as he gets two of them.

"No. Those are purple." She says to him.

"Yes, purple is festive." He says smiling at her.

"I can't have purple." She says to him.

"Yes you can, they're on **sale**." He says pointing to the 50% off sign.

"I'm going to a serious college now, I need serious paper."

"Paper's paper." Conner says to her.

"Not here, in College, in Ivy Town." Cissie says to him stubbornly.

"Alright, fine. Here is your _serious_ paper." He says taking the _purple_ legal pads and putting them back and getting the _yellow_ legal pads.

"Thank you." Cissie says to him.

"Ooh and here are you _somber_ highlighters, your _maudlin_ pencils, your _manic-depressive_ pens." Conner says to her putting them inside the basket.

"Conner-" she says smiling a little.

He grabs bright colored pencil eraser tops. "Now these erasers are on lithium so they may _seem_ cheerful but we actually caught them trying to shove themselves in the pencil sharpener earlier."

"I'm going to go find Cassie now." She says walking away.

"No wait! We're going to stage an intervention with the neon post-its and make them give up their wacky crazy ways." He says as he grabs a couple putting them in the basket. "Ooh here's some flash cards let's make sure they don't flash anybody." Conner says to her.

"You have been spending too much with Cassie." Cissie says to him laughing.

…**Cassie and Conner's apartment**

"Wow." Cassie says as she walks in the apartment.

"Good job?" Conner asks her.

"Yes! Oh my Hera how did you-so fast-wow." She stammers a little looking at the apartment.

"I love that I can still surprise you." Conner says to her.

She walks over to the bedroom and opens the huge walk in closet. Everything was clean and organized. Her clothes on the right side his on the left, shoes on the bottom with little steps organized.

"So…" he asks as she looks at her.

"Where's my underwear?"

"Over here." He says and they walk over to the 6-drawer 3 on each side inside the bedroom.

"Did you organize my underwear?" she asks him.

"I've seen your underwear before."

"Well yeah but…What about yours?" she asks him, changing the subject opening the other drawer and seeing her bras and sports bras.

"Other side." He opens it and she sees his boxer.

"My night clothes?"

"Bottom."

She leans down and opens it. "Ok. I like it."

"And the pictures?" he asks her, the pictures where on top of the drawer.

The Team **not** in uniform, Babs and Cassie, Cassie and Cissie, Dick, Wally, Artemis and Conner all hugging each other, Conner and Clark flannel and glasses, Cassie and Diana in black and red dresses, Cassie and her mom, Cassie and Conner with the Eiffel Tower in the background another with pyramids, the same with Taj Mahal, Stonehenge, Great Wall of China, Colosseum, and the Statue of Liberty.

"What about a Tv?" she asks him.

"It's in the living room." He says to her.

"But we can put one here." She says to him. "And we can move the pictures to the living room."

"You want a Tv in the bedroom?" he asks her.

"A small one."

"Cassie-"

"Fine no Tv in the bedroom." She says and falls down on the bed. "Oh nice mattress."

"Yeah, it's awesome." He falls down next to her.

"What if we want to watch a movie?" she asks him.

"We can watch it in the living room."

"But what if we watch a movie and fall asleep."

He gets up and pulls her up and they move over to the living room and sits her down on the couch.

"Nice?"

"Nice." She says to him.

"Told you." He puts up his feet on the coffee table. "And if your mom wants to come over."

"Which she will."

"Which she will, she can stay in the guest room." He says pointing to the door. She looks at him. "What?" he asks her.

"I think we should at least talk about it." she says to him, he rolls his eyes. "50 inches." He shakes his head. "40?"

"Can we have sex in the kitchen?"

She turns and looks at the kitchen a counter, black stove, fridge, microwave, toaster, and brown cabinets. She looks back at him. "Fine no Tv."

"You cave so easy." He says smiling.

She elbows him in the stomach. "Where's the control?" He lends over and grabs it then gives it to her. "Thank you."

**Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring.**

They look at each other.

"I'll get it." Conner says and gets up. "Hello…Yeah Wendy, bring the pizza…and the beer. I have the books." Wendy talks some more and Conner goes to sit down. "Did I give you this number? Cassie did." He looks at her. "Right now it's fine…alright see you in a couple of minutes…5 th floor…23. Yeah that's the one."

**Knock knock **

Cassie gets up and opens the door. "Oh hi Wendy! Marvin! So nice to see you." Cassie says smiling. "Honey guess who's here?"

Conner turns off the phone.

"Hey! Did you just hang up on me?" Wendy says walking up to him with a 6 pack beer.

"OH pizza." Cassie says and gets the pizza from Marvin. "Thank you." Conner walks over and gets the pizza box. "Hey!" she yells out angry.

"We should study first." Conner says as he puts the pizza in the counter.

"But I'm hungry."

"Oh Cassie you poor girl." Wendy walks over and Conner looks at her and Wendy looks at him and grabs a slide not taking her eyes off of Conner and starts to eat it then walks away.

Marvin tries to get a pizza and Conner looks at him. "I paid for it." Marvin says to him, Conner keeps looking at him. "Ok." He walks over to Wendy who was channel surfing.

"She's got you whipped." Cassie says to Conner he smiles at her. "Are you sure you and her never...you know."

"Well we did get drunk and have sex with each other does that count?" She looks at him shocked. "Joke." He says to her. "I can't get drunk."

"You're not funny." Cassie punches him she watches Wendy feed Marvin a piece of her pizza and laughs when some of the cheese hangs on his chin. "They'll have cute kids."

"Yeah, not as cute as ours but cute." Conner says, Cassie looks at him blinking. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing." She says to him and walks away.

…**Mount Justice**

"Hey Kon." Dick says as he walks in the living room going to the kitchen then stops. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." Conner says to him.

Dick grabs a water bottle and sits down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Cassie keeps doing stuff."

"…What?" Dick asks confused.

"She's like a squirrel she keeps moving around up, down, left, right, reads a book, then goes on her computer, then turns on the Tv, turns off the Tv, listens to her iPod then gets on the phone with Cissie or somebody…she does stuff."

Dick looks at him. "Trouble in paradise?"

"I just need a time out." He says.

"That's ok." Dick says to him.

Conner sighs. "It gets better right?"

"Wouldn't know, I've never lived with a girl." Dick says to him.

"Lucky, I had to buy tampons."

Dick laughs. And laughs and laughs. "Regretting moving out?" he asks him.

"No…a little." He pauses. "Yes but only a little."

"You poor boy."

"Can I watch the Lemurs now?"

"Yes." Dick says to him. "Scent glands on their pores, right?"

"I swear you are like an encyclopedia of knowledge."

"Yeah well Knowledge is power." Dick says to him. "Specking of knowledge how's school?"

"I'm graduating next semester."

"Clark will be happy."

"Yeah." Conner says slightly out of it.

"What? Not happy?" Dick asks.

"I said this thing about babies the other day."

"What?" Dick says slightly alarmed.

"That we'd have cute babies and she's been acting weird, avoiding me, and dropping conversations."

"Maybe she doesn't want any."

"Well of course not she's 18 she has her whole life ahead of her." Conner says to him. "But I mean I know I want them but what if she doesn't."

"Look cute Lemurs." he says trying to changes the subject.

"Yeah...but Cassie likes babies she loves them every time we see them in the park or something she says 'oh how cute'." Conner says then thinks. "What if she doesn't want to have them with me?"

"I'm sure that's not it." Dick says to him.

"Yeah because my babies would be Luthor's they'd be narcissistic, tyrannical, ruthless and power-hungry."

"Don't you think you should get married first?"

"I have to go." Conner says and gets up.

"You're not going to asks her to marry you are you?" Dick asks him alarmed as he walks off. "Conner! **Don't** ask her to marry you!" he yells out. "...crap."

…**Conner and Cassie's apartment**

"Hey did you eat?" Conner asks Cassie as he walks in the door, she was dressed in jeans and a low tank top. "I'll go with you."

"Oh no it's fine I'm meeting Cissie." Cassie says and kisses his cheek.

"Ok wait, you've been acting weird ever since I dropped that stupid comment about babies." Conner blurts out. "And I'm glad I dropped it, because if you don't want babies or if you don't want them with me and my half Luthor DNA I understand, you don't have to avoid me or make up stories to not be in the same room with me."

"Conner." Cassie smiles at him. "I want to have babies with your half Luthor DNA." She kisses him on the lips.

He chuckles a little. "You do?"

"Yeah, and I'm glad you want to have kids." She pauses. "Not yet though right?"

"No not yet."

"Soon? Wait, do you think we can have kids?" she says curious, Conner looks at her confused. "Well it's not like we're careful about it."

"True, when you finish College." He says to her.

"That's like 4 years." she says to him. "OH I know what if we _accidentally_ had one."

"Your mother would kill me."

"Oh evil aliens, killer robots, and super villains you can handle but you're scared of my mother?"

"…yes."

She laughs at him. "You silly boy."

He kisses her. "So food?"

"No, Cissie didn't get along with her roommate so I'm taking her out and I'm introducing Wendy to her, so she can make a new friend." Cassie says to him. "Girls night."

"Ok, you're such a good friend."

"That I am. Bye." She kisses him.

"Bye." He kisses her.

…**Mount Justice**

"Mission?" Batgirl asks as she walks in through the zeta tubes.

"Yes but um…come on." Nightwing says to her and she follows him to the bathrooms, no cameras.

"You've got me worried what's wrong?" she asks him.

"Has Cassie told you anything about having kids?"

"No."

"Is she pregnant?"

"No!" she yells out. "What's wrong with you?"

"Conner just talked to me about babies."

"So what? Geez Dick you don't have to get all paranoid about it."

"Not me, Batman, what if he finds out?"

"What are you talking about?" she asks confused.

"What if he finds out they want to have kids?"

"What do you think he's going to do?" she asks him concerned.

"I don't know, he's Batman but he probably already thought about what to do and I'm pretty sure it couldn't be good."

"He's not that paranoid."

"He's the one that made us vote, he's the one that has the contingency plans, and he was the one that was against it from the beginning." Dick says worried.

"Ok wait, maybe we should talk to him first, or Wonderwoman, Superman maybe."

"What do you think they'll do?"

"What do you purpose **we** do?" she asks him.

"Tell them, Conner and Cassie." Dick says to her.

"Weren't you against them know in the first place?" she asks him.

"Yes, but that was 2 years ago when Conner was Conner and Cassie was Cassie."

"And now they've merge together to make the Super-Couple or is it the Power-Couple."

"Not funny." Dick says to her. "What do we do?"

"HELLO!" Conner yells out. "Hi, what are you doing in the boy's restroom?" he asks them. Dick and Barbara look at each other. "Oh wow! I'm an idiot, I'll leave you two alone."

"No Conner we weren't-" Dick starts.

"No, no, it's fine. I'll came back later." He leaves.

"Nice." Barbara says to him.

"What? Did you want me to tackle him down or something?" Dick says sarcastically. She rolls her eyes and walks away. "Next time I can hit him with my Escrima stick and electrocute him with it."

"Why is everybody so sarcastic?" Barbara asks as she walks out of the bathroom.

"You started it."

…**Ibiza-boat club**

"Have we ever been here before?" Cassie asks she was in a tiny skirt, light blue crop top showing off her belly tribal tattoo and grabs his hand.

"Not that I remember but we did go to Barcelona." Conner says to her he was in a tight black button up no sleeves shirt showing off his muscles, jeans, tribal tattoo on his neck going down to his arm.

"We should start a scrapbook of the mission we go on."

They start dancing to the music.

He chuckles. "Isn't that the souvenir thing?" running his hand on her body.

"Yes but **we** as a couple all of the ones **we** go on we can take pictures." She turns around her back to his chest and rubs herself against him.

"Pretty sure that is called a security risk." Conner says to her, kissing her neck.

"I love taking risks." Cassie says smiling. "Do you see him?" she asks him.

"He's by the bar." He says to her already know their objective, she turns back around and kisses him. "How do you want to play this?" Conner asks her.

"Do you want to be rough or do you want me to be rough?" She asks him.

"Oh your always rough." Conner says to her.

"No I'm not." She smiles at him and looks down.

"Yes you are."

"That's not true." Cassie looks at him.

"Yes it is." Conner says simply.

"Are you talking about home or on missions?" she asks him seriously.

"On both." Conner says to her, Cassie looks at him shocked. "Hey I'm not complaining." He says smirking.

"If I'm rough is because you like it when I'm-" she stops talking. "Are we on coms?" she asks.

…**Mount Justice**

"Yes!" Wonderwoman yells out. "You are **both** on coms right now."

Superman shakes his head, Nightwing tries not to smile, Batgirl smiling.

…**Ibiza-boat club**

Conner grins nodding and Cassie covers her mouth trying not to laugh, embarrassed.

"Well both be rough." Cassie says and grabs Conner going to the bar. "Move it." she says roughly to the people at the bar and slams him down to the bar.

"Water." he says to the bartender.

Cassie kisses him feverishly. A man black hair, brown eyes, 6 foot some, muscular, mid-30 looks at him making out. Conner running his hands on Cassie's back and ass they separate.

"Bite me." Cassie says to him, Conner goes to her neck and bites her.

Cassie looks over at the man and smiles at him. Conner stops and drinks the water while Cassie kisses his neck the man looks at Conner and smiling at him then Conner pushes Cassie away grabs her hand, Cassie drinks the water some spilling on her chest looks at the man and Conner pulls her hand she walks away looking at him. Cassie pushes Conner on a red couch and saddles him kissing him as he running his hands on her ass.

"Want me to bite you again?" he asks her.

She chuckles. "Maybe later." she says and sees the man looking at them. She kisses his neck and points at him to come over. He walks over. Cassie kisses Conner.

"Bonsoir." The man says to them Cassie sits on Conner's lap and Conner turns to look at him. "You two are enjoying yourselves, yes?" he asks in French accent.

"He's French." Conner says to her.

"I like the French, their tender." Cassie says to him.

"Fine." Conner says to her. He looks back at him. "You going to stand there all night or are you going to get involved?"

"What did you have in mind?" The French man asks smirking.

…**Bathroom**

"Check the stalls." Conner says to Cassie as the French man unbuttons his shirt slamming him on the wall. Cassie checks the stalls.

"Sweetheart I think I'd be better if you just…observed." The man says to her.

"Fine by me." Cassie says to him smiling. Conner looks at her shaking his head at her, not amused.

The man kisses Conner on his neck, his tattoo tracing his hand up and down and the other on his chest touching his abs. Cassie looks at him and points to the back pocket of the man Conner runs his hands down his ass pick-pockets his phone throws it and Cassie she catches it and takes out a USB drive out of her bra and plugs it in…loading. The man kisses Conner on the lips shoving his tongue down Conner mouth Conner kisses back, Cassie makes a disgusted face and it finishes downloading.

Cassie waves her hands trying to get Conner attention, opening his eyes he looks at her, he puts up his hand and she gives him the phone. Conner puts it back in his pocket, Conner puts his hand on the man's chest and pushes him off.

"What?"

"I changed my mind." Cassie says and grabs Conner's hand. "Later." They walk away and out of the boat and into the street. "Can I just say, 'gyegh!'." Cassie says to him disgusted.

"I see your 'gyegh!' and raise you a 'gnyaah!'." Conner says also disgusted. "I need a shower and burn my clothes."

"My poor baby." Cassie hugs him. Conner hugs her back and kisses her cheek she pulls away from it.

"What?" Conner asks confused.

"I'm sorry, it's just…you know." Cassie says and pulls away from him.

"Cassie." Conner says offend.

"It's just too weird." She walks away.

"Cassie!" he yells at her.

"I'm sorry." She turns to look at him. "Take a shower and I'll see you at home." She flies off.

"Unbelievable."

…**Cassie and Conner's apartment **

"Honey your home, I was getting worried." Cassie says siting down in the floor next to the coffee table reading books open, notebooks open, Laptop on and reading flash card as Conner finally comes home.

"Hi." Conner says and goes to the kitchen opens a cabinet gets pop tarts out gets **2** napkins toasts them up with heat vision and walks over to the laying down in the couch putting pop tarts with napkin on top of her books. One for her, one for him.

"You're such a good provider." Cassie says to him and starts to eat it. "Did you know I have abandonment issues?"

"What?" he asks as he eats.

"I took this test and apparently I have abandonment issues."

"Oh yeah I knew."

"How did you know?" she asks turning, looking at him.

"It's called _I know you_."

"But how did you **know**?"

"Well when we first went out you kept asking me if I wanted to get back with Megan and you still ask me that."

"That doesn't-"

"You hug me when we sleep."

"Cuddle." She corrects him.

"I thought cuddling was our code for sex."

"Well that too." She says to him.

"Test?" he asks pointing to the books.

"No, I like psychology it's interesting."

"You're weird."

She turns back reading and he eats his pop tart.

"Riley is hot."

"Cissie is hot."

"Shut up!" She yells at him.

"You started it."

"Ok so I have a question." Cassie starts. "If I were to die-"

"Excuse me?"

"Which one of my friends would you date?" she asks him.

"Barbara." He says quickly.

"Ok that was too fast."

"She's smart **and** funny."

"Killer body two." She says to him.

"I'm not that into looks."

"I believe you."

"What does that mean?" he asks her a little offended.

"Well I've seen Megan's **real** form and it's not going to win any beauty contest."

"You are so mean." He says to her.

"HA, I'm allowed, I don't like her."

"Ok changing the subject." He says to her. "I want to make a movie night." She eats her pop tarts. "We can watch old movies."

"I hate old movies."

"Black and white?"

"Hate black and white movies."

"Old Willy Wonka, Mel Stuart?"

"Johnny Depp Willy Wonka."

"Billy Jack?"

"That a person or a movie?"

"The Shining?" he asks, she looks at him confused. "A beautiful Mind…Benji…Blue Lagoon?...Blue Crush…Into the blue…Bonnie and Clyde." He names random movies.

"I love you. We are not having movie night if **you're** picking the movies."

"Why so mean Goldilocks?"

She chuckles and finishes her pop tarts then jumps on top of Conner. "I'm so sorry big bear."

"Wow kinky."

She leans down and kisses him pulling on his shirt he gets up a little and she takes it off for him and he takes off her shirt.

"You know what's really kinky?" she asks him.

"What's that?" he asks running his hands on her back unbuttoning her bra.

"We can walk around naked." She says to him smiling.

Conner takes off her bra and throws it on the floor. "Dick installed cameras all over the house." He says to her she looks at him emotionless. "Joke."

"Ok no more sex for you." She gets up he pulls her down.

"Bad joke, I get it. I'm sorry." He kisses her neck.

"No bad boy. Get off." she pushes him down to the couch.

"Let me make it up to you?" he asks her.

She looks at him. "…Ok."

He pushes her down and takes off her shorts and underwear in the process getting on top of her. "You better do it right."

"Have I ever done it wrong?" he asks kissing her stomach.

"Well…there was that one time. When was that?" she asks as Conner sticks his tongue inside her pussy. "Not today, actually I don't…OH wow…yeah no such thing, never done it wrong. You're awesome at it." she moans very loudly. He notices, and stops licking and looks at her. "I was enjoying that!" she yells at him.

"That was a very loud moan."

"We're alone."

"True." He says kisses her stomach and goes back to her pussy.

"Oh yeah."

"Want me to use my fingers?" he asks her.

"Yes, I love the finnnn-" she moans and he puts his fingers inside her. "gers. OH WOW!" He wiggles his fingers inside her trying to get another response. "OH yeah, yes, yes, yes, yes, OH…NO!" she yells out angry when he stops finger fucking her. "What the hell now?!"

"I'm hard."

"Ok, fine."

"OH I know I can keep going but you'll have to do me next."

"Oh great your making me think while in the middle of an orgasm." She says tired.

"You have the count until I get down on you." He says to her and kisses her forehead, very **slowly** neck licks-sucks-and down licking her breast, biting her nipples, kissing her stomach, licking her navel, kissing her thigh, inner thigh. "You done thinking?"

"You know what's awesome about being a girl?"

He thinks. "They mature faster than boys?"

"Multiple orgasms."

"Oh…I get that." He says smiling.

"Get too it, silly boy."

He smiles at her goes back to licking her then puts his fingers inside her started moving slowly in and out of her. "Co-Conner…" she started, her eyes shut by the emotions she was now feeling.

He kisses her thigh letting his finger to the work. "Say my name."

"Conner." Moans and groans of every kind came out of the Cassie's mouth… until he hit some spot inside her that made her get to climax, and practically screech his name. "Ah… Conner… you… you're good…"

He licked her clit and made her breath even faster, if that was possible. Slowly returning to where he was, his hands were placed again in her breast and she rounded his waist with her arms. His tongue parted her lips strongly and she groaned in pleasure. Slightly opening his eyes he realized she was ready to cum. Carefully he started to get his virility closer to that place, and while he kissed he pushed hard against her, entering softly but hardly at the same time. His finger going in faster as he added a third hitting her g-spot she yells out.

"CONNER!"

He smiles. "My turn."

"Give…me…a minu-" she pants, then gulps. "minute."

He gets up and takes off his pants, boxer and gets on top of her kissing her neck. "You good?"

"Yeah, give me a minute." She says no longer panting but enjoying the kisses.

He runs his hands on her body, caressing her breast, running his fingertips on her stomach, kissing her shoulder. "How about now?" he asks her.

"Ok, I'm good." She says tired.

"Hey, don't fall asleep, multiply orgasms remember?"

She opens her eyes and looks at him. "Rock my world Kon-El."

He smiles at her. "Will do, Cassandra." Entering softly but hardly at the same time he was really hard, she tightened her hands that were firmly holding his muscular arms. "Cass?"

"I-I'm fine- Conner, go on- f-faster" she pleaded.

He did what he was told, and started moving faster, hitting her walls once and again. He leans down and she puts her legs around his waist pushing him further inside. Conner kept moving in and out of her many times, and many times he hit her inner spot that made her shut her eyes strongly.

"Conner, fuck me harder." Cassie moaned out and panted, her breathing harsh and fast.

"Cassie." He moans her name and goes faster and harder, not to hard didn't want to break the new couch.

Cassie half screamed half moaned and Conner hits her spot over and over again, driving them both crazy with pleasure. Conner felt his release coming and he knew Cassie was about to come too.

"Conner!"

"Cassie!"

After a while of staying close to each other he moves around a little and she unwraps her legs around his waist. They switch positions him on the bottom and her on top.

"Oh yeah you are just right."

He laughs she kisses his nipple and laughs head on his chest.

"You're an amazing girl."

"Thank you for noticing."

…

**I'm so, so, so, so very sorry for taking so long!**

**Review! **

**Question would it be ok if I get Cassie pregnant, not yet but would you read it if she was pregnant? It'll be cool I promise **_**and**_** I know my ending!...if you say yes. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch16**

**Thanks for all the AWESOME Reviews.**

**Spiritedghost-HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! You noticed? How did you notice? I saw the episode on tv while writing/typing not something I do every day but I had writes block and I thought 'hey that's a good beginning for the story' and went from there. But damn you noticed? You're good, very, very good. So yeah I stole it from Buffy don't sue me. But HA HA it was Cassie as Willow and Cissie as Buffy. But thank you for the challenge…you thought Conner was Xander?...I don't know how I feel about that. I just wanted to change his personality a little.**

**Here is your Conner/Megan mission, next chapter will be awesome…not telling you why.**

…**Mount Justice**

Nightwing, Superboy, Megan, Aqualad and Robin were in the briefing room.

"We need you guys to go deep undercover." Aqualad says to Megan and Conner.

"Like **really** deep." Nightwing says to him.

"Which is why you can't do it?" Conner asks him.

"One day without me, the whole cave goes under." Nightwing says to him.

"Great." Megan says happy. "It's been a while since you and I went on a mission together." She says to Superboy.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure we can pick up where we left of." Superboy says to her. "What are we doing?" he asks Nightwing.

"Stealing the Hope diamond." Nightwing says they both look at him. "Laugh, or no mission." Megan and Superboy fake laugh. "Thank you." He says to them. "Six hours ago, an electromagnetic weapon was stolen from a warehouse in Kystroma."

"Well, this thing's a prototype...really bad news: its repeatable core, amplified radius...I mean, you guys know what an electromagnetic pulse does, right?" Robin asks them.

"Destroys electronic equipment, melts circuitry." Superboy says to him.

"Right. Now, if this baby goes off, anything in a 30 mile radius that contains electronic parts like computers, radios, cars, radar...everything would be fried." Nightwing says to them. "If a terrorist were to detonate this in a major metropolitan city, the casualties would be extreme."

"You know, hospitals would lose power, traffic grids would be destroyed, and airplanes would fall from the sky... I mean it's really... Oh, and the most impressive thing about this particular device is its repeatable core. You could black out Los Angeles and then use it to take down San Francisco in the same day." Aqualad explains.

"Who's the theif?" Superboy asks him.

"His name is Yuri Korelko, former KGB officer, currently reported to have ties with an extremist group known as the October Contingent." Nightwing says pulling up a photo of a man on the holo-computer.

"The Russian Ultranationalists." Conner says to him.

"That's right. They're largely ex-military, but they're looking for new recruits." Nightwing says pulling up a picture of a man and woman who very vaguely looks like Conner and Megan. "Think you guys can play dress up?" he says as he pulls up a picture of a woman.

"I love playing dress up." Megan says.

"Go get dressed." Nightwing orders him.

"That's it? We're done?" Superboy asks him.

"Conner-" Nightwing says to him.

"Oh they stole something now go and fight evil, go fly up in space."

"Conner, you will impersonate Dmitri and Ileona Tabakov, suspected Chechnya mercenaries. The Tabakovs, infiltrate the Contingent. Your mission is twofold: you will identify the group's objective and retrieve the electromagnetic weapon. Megan, Conner...you know that any attempt to communicate to you from our end might jeopardize your lives." Aqualad says to him.

"Thank you Kaldur." He says to him, slightly glaring at Nightwing.

"So we're on our own." Megan says to him.

"Not quite." Robin says as he takes out a watch from his wrist and gives it to Conner. "What you have here is a normal, everyday wristwatch. Now, under normal uses, it won't alarm any counter surveillance scans, but once activated, it will give us GPS coordinates to triangulate your position. Oh, and it's also capable of short burst transmissions."

"You can send images, and...we'll monitor you as best we can." Nightwing says to him.

"And if we detect your cover is in jeopardy, we will send the abort signal. I want you to extricate yourselves immediately. I wish you well. Good luck." Aqualad says to them.

"Go jump in space without a rebreathe." Conner continues to say to them.

"Megan." Nightwing says.

"I got him." Megan starts pushing him out of the briefing room

"You might as well tell us go jump in a like burning building. What me to light a match in The Louvre on the way?" Superboy says to Nightwing as Megan pushes him. "What's your damage Heather?" he asks Megan.

"Get dressed, Jason." Megan says shoving him into the changing room. "Wear that combat jeans."

**RUSSIAN! Until I say so, man this is hard.**

"Sure thing _Ileona_." He says to her in perfect Russian goes inside and starts taking off his clothes. "I'll wear combat jeans if you wear the mini skirt." He says in Russian.

"Well _Dmitri_, I do wanna look hot for you." She says also in perfect Russian, changing into a mini jean skirt and turning White/Caucasian.

"Well then you should wear a little shirt that shows off your belly." He says in Russian to her.

"Maybe a piercing?" she says back to him in Russian chances into a black crop top and gets a piercing in her navel.

"Oh yeah, and a tattoo." Superboy says to her-Russian.

"No, never don't even think it. What about my shirt blue, green, brown, or red?" Megan asks-Russian

"Well you do look better in red." He says in Russian and she wears short red hair, chances her black crop top to red. "So are you and La'gann-?" he starts.

"You didn't hear?" she interrupts in Russian.

"Hear what?"

"We broke up."

"Oh…sorry."

"Yeah."

"Well there are plenty other fishes in the sea." Superboy says to her and gets out of the dressing room wearing combat jeans, white shirt and a black vest.

"Pun intended?" she asks.

"Oh yeah, I've been holding on to that one since you two started dating." He says smiling at her.

"You're mean, Dmitri." She says laughing and Conner chuckles. "Well I have a couple when you and Cassie break up."

"Oh Ileona, that is way mean." He puts an arm around her.

"What about school?" She asks as they start walking, hand inside his back pocket.

"I'm good, no worries." Conner says to her. "Maybe you should wear pants."

"Pants?" She asks smiling.

"I don't know, it's cold in Russia."

"I've missed you." Megan says to him, shape shifting into black cargo pants.

"I'm very missable." Conner says to her.

…**Moscow**

Nighttime in Russian at the Red Square, raining, Conner holding an umbrella and Megan walking next to him. A van pulls to the end of a side street in front of them. The passenger window rolls down as Conner and Megan approach. Yuri Korelko asks them in **ALL** **Russian.**

"Will this road lead me to Red Square?" he asks them.

"Keep driving. Eventually all roads lead to Red Square." Conner says to him in Russian.

"You are aware of our project?" Yuri asks them.

"We're aware you pay good money." Megan says to them.

"We require quite a commitment." Yuri says to him.

"We require quite a payment." Conner says to him.

Yuri smirks a little and then asks. "How is your English?"

(English, in very thick Russian accent) Conner looks at him. "We...are able to get by...yes."

"Can you speak without the accent?" Yuri asks him in Russian.

**NO MORE RUSSIAN! YAY!**

"What would you like me to say?" Conner says to him perfect English.

"I think that'll do just fine." Yuri says to them in perfect English. Yuri gets out of the van and opens the sliding back door to allow Conner and Megan to enter. "I gotta tell you, if you two are half as good as rumored, we're really in for a treat. Come on, hop on in. Let's get you out of the rain. My name's Tom, by the way."

**(Yuri will now be known as Tom in the story.)**

"This is Nick, he's going to take some photos of you for our project." Tom says to them in the van.

"And this project...requires us to speak English, like Americans, for some reason." Megan says to him a little confused.

"Nick" starts taking photos of Conner and Megan then uses them to manipulate a number of pictures, placing them in it.

"Well, first order of business...we need to establish some new identities for you two, and something tells me that..." Tom says to them. He reaches over and retrieves two fake passports from Nick with Conner and Megan's photos in them and reads out the names from them. "...David and Karen Parker...don't exactly spend a lot of time speaking in the Russian tongue." Tom hands Conner and Megan their fake passports. "Don't worry. We'll go over everything once we get to Liberty Village. In the meantime, just sit back and enjoy the ride. You just became Americans."

Conner/David and Megan/Karen look at each other.

…

They pull up to a stop in the driveway of a house in the development. Tom gets out and then lets Megan/Karen and Conner/David out of the back of the van. There is surprise on both their faces as they study their surroundings. Houses, trees, grass, swing sets, flowers.

"I hope you guys like your new house...I love mine. It's almost exactly the same, I just...hope the guests haven't trashed the place." Tom says to them smiling.

Tom, Megan/Karen and Conner/David walk up the walkway of a beautiful home that looks like it could be anywhere in America.

"We have guests?" Megan/Karen asks him. Tom doesn't answer, just keeps walking. Megan/Karen turns and gives Conner/David a concerned look. Tom opens the door to the house and lets Megan/Karen and Conner/David in.

"They shouldn't be too long. We just have to do a...well, and initiation of sorts. Don't worry, shouldn't be too painful." Tom closes the door behind them. Tom ushers them into the living room, where a small group of 20 year old people, all dressed like yuppie Americans at a party, wait. "Everyone...guys? Allow me to present, David and Karen Parker."

Everyone greets them and lifts their glasses to toast them.

"Welcome to the neighborhood." Tom says smiling.

"Thank you." David says smiling back and Karen does too.

…**Cassie and Conner's apartment**

Cassie was pacing with bag of chips in her hand, Barbara sitting in couch with flash cards.

"OK so 'The Comedy of Errors' - written?" Barbara asks Cassie.

"1590." Cassie says to her.

"Published?" Babs asks.

"1698." Cassie says to her.

"Ooh 1623 – close." Babs says with a hiss.

"How is 1623 close?" Cassie asks her.

"You got the '16' part right."

"I was off by 75 years."

"Well anything under 100 years is close." Barbara says to her, Cassie looks at her. "I'm running the study session here. Ok."

"Fine, next." Cassie says to her.

"Richard III?"

"1591"

"No."

"1593?"

"No."

" '96?"

"No."

"Ok, just tell me."

"No."

"Jerk." Cassie says pouting.

"No." Babs says smiling.

…

Barbara makes a fresh pot of coffee and pours it in her cup and walks over to the couch. "Go on, I'm listening." She says as she drinks coffee and sits down.

"The sonnets are 154, poems of 14 lines." Cassie says as she sits down on the couch.

"Except?"

"Except for 126 which is 12 lines."

"Good."

"They are written in iambic pentameter." Cassie continues.

"Except?"

"Except…145 which is in tetrameter."

"Rock on sister." Barbara says smiling.

"Really?"

"Not one mistake."

"Wow."

"So how you feeling?" Barbara says to her.

"I'm good, feeling smart." Cassie says proud.

"No about Megan and Conner going on a mission together, you haven't been talking about it so that either means you are **really** pissed off-." Barbara stops talking looking at Cassie face full of shock. "Or you didn't know...crap I thought he told you."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"I don't know they went in undercover that's all I know."

"Are you kidding?!" Cassie stood up angry. "How could he not tell me!?"

"Cassie-"

"Did he think I wouldn't notice when he didn't come home?"

"Cassie-"

"I bet there having fun being undercover and everything."

"OK stop!" Barbara yells at her, Cassie looks at her. "He loves **you**." she says to her.

"He loved her first."

"Oh Cassie-" she says sadly.

"I didn't mean that, I don't know why I said that." Cassie says quickly and sits back down.

"What is it between you and Megan?"

"Well she so-" Cassie starts then stop and thinks Barbara looks at her. "She always-" Babs looks at her waiting. "She…"

"You have no reason." Barbara says to her.

"She's Conner's ex-girlfriend do I need a reason?"

"You **really** don't have a reason?" Babs asks her a little suspicions.

"I don't like her."

"You know I never found out why they broke up." Babs says digging a little for information. "They went out for what 5, 4 years? Then break up, and **he** broke up with her. He was totally crushed about it so there was a big reason."

"I don't know." Cassie says quietly.

"Did she cheat on him?"

"I never asked."

"I doubt that."

"I can't tell you, he made me promise." Cassie says to her.

"Must be big." Barbara says to her looking at her.

"It is big, huge, humongous." Cassie says to her looking at her. "It's killing me not telling you right now."

"wow."

"When he told me I couldn't believe it, it was…shocking."

"wow."

"Yeah, it was bad."

"And you're not going to tell me why?"

"Not my story to tell." Cassie says to her. "They'll be fine right?" she says getting back to her point.

"I've seen the way he looks at you." Barbara says to her.

"What way is that?"

"The one that says I love her so much, I don't think I can live without her."

"How morbid of you."

"He loves you."

"Yeah…I really need to stop being jealous."

"Yeah you really do, it's an ugly, ugly thing."

"So now what?"

"Mm well." Barbara opens the flash cards. "Who was Shakespeare's mother?"

Cassie sighs. "Mary." She gets up. "I need ice cream."

…**Somewhere in Russia**

In the kitchen where Tom is pouring soda into two glasses for lets Megan/Karen and Conner/David. Conner/David looks at the fridge's door and sees pictures of him and Megan/Karen with fishes in their hands, arm around her, held up by magnets.

"The town's officially known as Training Center 56B, but students started calling it "Liberty Village" sometime during the mid-80's, trying to capture that uh, American sense of irony, I suppose." Tom says smiling to them both.

"So, this is a government operation." Megan/Karen says to him.

"It...was a government operation...**Karen**...but it's a private enterprise now, which is fine with us because it gives us the freedom to do our job." Tom says to her as he hands Karen/Megan the two glasses of soda. Karen/Megan hands one of to Conner/David.

"What exactly is our job...**Tom**?" Karen/Megan says to him.

"Well, right now...your job is to prove that you belong. You're under evaluation. We need to be sure you can portray Americans convincingly. From this point on, assume everything is a test, you understand?"

Megan/Karen and Conner/David both nod.

"Excellent. Now, let's go do some formal introductions so you can get to know your new neighbors..." Tom says and walks out of the room.

Conner/David turns to look at Megan/Karen

'This a joke?' Megan asks in the mindlink.

'God I hope so.' Conner says to Megan in the mindlink and sets his watch and then they follow Tom out into the living room again.

…**Mount Justice**

"They're transmitting." Robins says to Nightwing and Aqualad starts typing in the computer.

**…Liberty Village **

Megan/Karen and Conner/David as they meet one couple. Conner is holding his drink in the hand with the watch on it so that his watch can clearly view everything in the room.

"It is so nice to finally meet you." A woman that looked like a desperate housewife from the 50s says to them.

Megan shakes her hand as Conner shakes the husband's hand.

"We've been looking forward to this for quite some time." The husband says to them.

"Believe me, we have been too." Conner/David says to them.

…**Mount Justice**

"Robin-" Nightwing says to him.

"Working on it. Okay, hold on...gimme a sec...Got it!" Robin yells out, pulling up pictures. "Sergei Danislov and Elena Vasia. Weapons, drugs, suspected terrorist affiliations include: the Novgorood Authority."

"They're responsible for the Grozny bombing in '08. They killed 47 people." Aqualad says to them.

**…Liberty Village **

"I went ahead and did a little of shopping for you." A preppy woman says to Megan. "You have a bunch of clothes in your closet upstairs you need to go through."

"Honey, please." A man interrupts. "There'll be plenty of time to talk about shopping later." They giggle and walk away.

"And this is Bill and Donna Johnson. They live in the house just next to you."

Conner/David and Megan/Karen shake their hands and exchange hellos.

…**Mount Justice**

"Anatoli and Tatiana Sadova." Nightwing says to them, seeing a picture of them already knowing who they were."Formerly GRU. They're wanted by British authorities in connection with a bank robbery that left 7 dead."

**…Liberty Village **

"And of course, Ken and Linda Taylor." Tom introducing the preppy looking people, more handshakes and greetings again.

**…Mount Justice**

"Raisa Tupakov and Nikolai Brechev; contract killers, Russian mafia ties, known murders in the double-digits." Robin says to them reading there profile.

…**Liberty Village**

"We just moved in a few days ago. You are going to love it here." Linda says to them.

"That's good to know." Conner/David says to them.

"Great. Yeah." Megan/Karen says to them smiling.

"And of course, my lovely wife, Diane." Tom says to them introducing them.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Diane says to her.

"Nice to meet you." Megan/Karen says to her.

"Nice to meet you." Conner/David says to her.

**…Mount Justice**

"Marina Avden, chief interrogator from the Markova detention center." Nightwing says to them seeing the picture.

…**Liberty Village**

Conner/David and Megan/Karen hold hands and look at each other smiling.

'What the hell is this?' Conner asks her in the mindlink.

'I have no idea.' Megan says to him.

"I was just looking at your photo." Diane says as she hands them a photo of them pasted in front of the Colosseum in Rome. "Tom and I just adore Rome." She says smiling. "How long ago were you there?"

Megan looks at the photo and then at Tom and Diane.

"Oh, what was it? After high school?" Conner/David asks Megan/Karen.

"Yeah, has it been that long?" Megan/Karen asks him.

"Yeah, we went backpacking through Europe." Conner/David says to them.

"Yeah, it seemed like a good thinking at the time." Megan/Karen says to them. "Backpacking through Europe, staying in hostels, sleeping with strangers, good thing we did it, now we know better." She laughs a little.

"It was the summer, a lot of crowds, tourists but we did get to hear the Pope speak." Conner/David says to them smile at each other in Stepford-like fashion.

"That was fantastic." Tom says to them, impressed.

"Yeah, yeah...pretty good." Diane says not as impressed.

"I like the backpacking through Europe."

"You can do better." Diane says to them. "But don't worry, we're not gonna kill you over a bad story.  
"Not on the first night, anyway." She adds smiling sweetly.

Conner/David and Megan/Karen laugh uncomfortably. Megan leans towards Conner closer slightly scared but not showing it and Conner puts an arm around her.

'Creepy.' Megan says in the mindlink.

'Oh yeah.' Conner says back.

…**Liberty Village**

"What's the connection? Why is the Contingent associating with terrorists, thieves, contract killers?" Nightwing asks them. "And more importantly, why are they all dressed up like the Cleavers?"

"They must be using the facility as a training ground for some impending operation." Aqualad says to them looking at the pictures. "It is unlikely a terrorist group could gain unlimited access to a Russian military base without some kind of state sponsorship."

"Robin... talk to my contact Alexei. I'll leave the negotiations to you." Nightwing says to him, Robin nods.

"Do we hold off on the abort code?" Aqualad asks Nightwing.

"For now...but be ready. This situation could deteriorate rapidly." Nightwing says to them.

…**Liberty Village**

A woman hands them a casserole dish wrapped in plastic wrap. "This is my three-layer casserole. Just enjoy." She says to them smiling.

Conner takes it. "Thank you." He says smiling.

"We'll later go over the recipe." Chatter stops and all eyes turn to look at her. Tom clears his throat. Hesitantly, with an embarrassed smile. "We'll go over the recipe later."

Megan/Karen takes the dish out of Conner/David's hands and sets it aside.

"I can't wait." Megan/Karen says to him then puts an arm around Conner/David and he puts an arm around her shoulder.

'Creepy.' Conner says to her in the mindlink.

'Definitely.' Megan says to him.

"Good night, guys." They all call out as the couples all leave the house.

"Good night. Thank you." Conner says to them.

All the guests leave except for Tom and Diane. Once the door is closed, they turn to face Conner/David and Megan/Karen.

"So...it's a lot to take in, isn't it?" Diane asks them.

"It's different...from our usual jobs." Megan/Karen says to them.

"Not to worry, you guys are doing great." Diane says to them.

"Mmmhmm. Just, uh...a couple things to keep in mind. We recruited you because you're a couple; embrace it. Americans love to show affection for each other." Tom says to them smiling. "You two? You are great with it." he says to them.

"Great?" Conner/David pulls away from Megan

"It's a good thing." Tom says to him.

"And don't forget to put Tammy's casserole in the fridge." Diane says to Megan/Karen. "That third layer is tuna." She whispers to her. Tom and Diane laugh.

"All right, well, we'll see you tomorrow." Tom says to them.

"Sleep well." Diane says to them.

"Okay. Thank you." Megan/Karen says to them.

"Good night." Diane says to them.

"Good night." Conner/David says to them.

"Bye bye, now." Tom says to them.

"Bye." Megan/Karen says to them.

Tom and Diane leave.

"Hmmm...?" Conner/David says out loud confused.

"Yeah." Megan/Karen says to him equally confused.

The walk fast to the bathroom and turn on the shower and then the tap in a sink. Conner and Megan standing in the house's bathroom with all the water spigots turned on to drown out the sound of their talking.

"What the hell is going on?!" Conner whispers/yells out a little.

"Yeah, it's like a weird nightmare." Megan says to him.

"That we're trapped in. Did you see the security when we arrived?" Conner asks her.

"Yeah, it's like an entire military division." Megan says to him.

"Why would they go to this much trouble?"

"They must be planning an attack."

"On what, Suburbia?!" Conner yells/asks her.

"Well, maybe some long-term infiltration." Megan says to him.

"Why steal the EMP if it's long-term?"

"Well, why train operatives to be American if it's short-term?"

"Well I'm not saying it's logical, but they asked us to play charades with them!"

"But that's an act. They're well organized, they're professionals; it's part of their test."

"Which apparently we're passing with flying colors."

"No, come on. That was ridiculous." Megan says to him smiling.

"Think they expect us to drop and go at it on the floor?!"

"Now **that** would be conversation stopper." She says smiling.

"Don't mock." Conner says to her, offended walking to the sink and turning it off.

"I'm just trying to joke you down off that ledge." Megan says putting her arms around his waist from behind. "Did it work?"

"A little, what's our next move?" he asks her.

"We have to assume they're tracking our every move. We maintain cover."

"Yeah, we act like we have nothing to hide." Conner turns around facing Megan, her arms still around him. She smiles at him, he smiles back.

"Right because **we** have nothing to hide." She says to him.

"Right, nothing to hide." He says to her then realizes she was really close to him, and then it gets uncomfortable. "I'll do some reconnaissance, see if I can locate the EMP." He walks off.

"Ok, I'll look around the house." She says to him.

Conner/David is in a jogging outfit- blue sweatpants, blue jacket , running through the neighborhood, using his watch to secretly try to find the EMP. Outside one of the homes, Conner/David slows down to a walk and sneaks up to a tree to look inside. He sees Diane at a desk, reading some paperwork. As she's watching, he suddenly hears someone from behind.

"Can I help you with something?" Tom asks him.

"You scared me." Conner/David laughs a little. "I thought you might still be up... I, um...wanted to thank Diane for that bath salt kit she left us. That was really nice."

"How'd you know this was our house?" Tom asks him.

Conner/David smiles. "Your name's on the mailbox."

"Were you out for a jog?"

"I needed to clear my head." Conner/David nods.

"Good chance to do some reconnaissance as well. I'd imagine." Tom says to him smiling. "So...what's your assessment of our little town?"

Conner/David looks at him and smiles. "Strong military perimeter. Armed guards, rotating patrol. Not a lot of people getting in...or out, if you don't want them to. Lack of obvious security presence within the town itself suggests heavy surveillance, security cameras in all the streetlights. And in this immediate area, judging by all the power lines, I'd say that one of those houses is probably a guard station."

"Yeah. First sign of trouble, we lock down the streets, give the snipers the go ahead to fire at hostiles. It's our version of the Neighborhood Watch program. Helps everyone sleep well at night." Tom says to him." Conner/David just nods his head. "All right. Don't stay up too late, okay? You've got a big day tomorrow getting to meet the rest of the neighborhood. Oh, um... I'll be sure to tell Diane about the bath salts." Tom says to him.

"Thank you, Tom."

"You're welcome, David."

…**Gotham City**

"Hello, Alexei." Robin appears in front of him.

"Robin." Alexei says to him slightly surprised. "What can I do for you?" he says tring not to sound to surprised.

"There's a military facility 300 miles southeast of Petrozavodsk. I assume you're familiar with it." Robin says to him.

"We trained some of our best operatives there." Alexei says to him.

"I need to know if the government is still running active operations out of it."

"Well, it depends on how you define "government", I suppose."

"We have assets in play within the facility who may require assistance with their extraction."

"Who's **we**?" Alexei asks him, Robin doesn't answer. "Right, this is not some fringe group we're talking about. The people who control that base may not have official sanction, but there are many in power who look upon their actions favorably."

"You would have my gratitude for any assistance rendered."

"While that does warm my heart, I'm afraid the reward does not outweigh the risk. Nightwing however-"

"Nightwing's not here, take it or leave it." Robin says to him.

"Fine. Come back tomorrow I'll get you specifics later."

…**Liberty Village**

Tom walks up Conner/David and Megan/Karen walkway and rings the doorbell. Knocking on the door, he says happy and excited. "Rise and shine! Got ourselves a big day!" Megan opens the door, she's wearing chinos, white Keds and a collared button-down under an argyle sweater. "Karen." He says happy.

"Hi, Tom." Megan/Karen says smiling.

"Aren't you just the picture of radiant?" Tom says to her and leans in and gives her a friendly hug and kiss, the way you would with a relative or acquaintance.

"Morning." Megan/Karen says to him.

Tom sees Vaughn coming and says happy. "Oh, how'd ya sleep, Dave?"

"Like a baby." Conner/David says to him wearing a light blue polo shirt and khakis.

"Oh hey, look at that! We're wearing the same shirt. You'd be amazed how often that happens here. So, I guess we'll be twins today. Shall we head out?" tom says to them and they close the door and walk out. As they walk down the street they look around. "We have a working gas station, a movie theater-"

"Hi, Tom." A man says as he passes by.

"Oh, hey!" Tom says back. "Uh, supermarkets, bowling alley." He continues with the list.

"Why would the government need a bowling alley?" Conner/David asks him.

"Too many agents getting burned in the 50's. Russians couldn't grasp the culture, so they immersed themselves in it. Found out there's no substitute for the real thing. Oh! Hey, that reminds me." tom says to them and pulls a ring box out of his pocket. "I have another little gift. If you two are going to be a couple, you might as well be acting the part." He hands Conner the box, which he opens it to reveal a man and ladies wedding band and engagement ring. "To you know, really sell the part." Tom pats Conner/David on the arm as he walks off in front of them. Megan/Karen slightly glaring as he hands Megan/Karen her ring putting them on.

…**Mount Justice**

"Hello Nightwing." Wondergirl walks in through the zeta tubes.

"Hi Cassie, how very formal of you." Nightwing says to her.

"Where is Superboy?" Wondergirl asks him. "Is he still on his mission?"

"Well, yeah, its deep cover it'll take at least 3 or more days." Nightwing says to her. "He didn't tell you. That's obvious because you're still doing the staring with the frown and-" he stops talking, she looked really angry. "I'm sorry." He blurts out for some reason.

"Thank you." She walks back to the zeta tubes.

"Whoa." Robin says slightly shocked.

"Superboy is going to be in trouble." Nightwing says.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Aqualad says to them calmly.

"Yeah right after Cassie rips Conner's head off." Nightwing says to him.

"Or Megan's." Robin says.

"Oh yeah, Megan, yup Conner is screwed." Nightwing says shaking his head.

…**Liberty Village**

Tom, Conner and Megan walk into a used car dealership.

"It's not a novel concept. Trust me, somewhere in America, CIA agents are sitting around in a fake Koroshkovia practicing the Russian table manners." Tom says to them.

"You built a used car dealership?" Conner/David asks them.

"Training station 327F; home of the Kirilov scenario. Your objective is simple; you have to buy a convertible." Tom says to him. He gestures behind him to a red convertible that spins on a revolving dais.

"What?" Megan asks surprised.

"You'll be evaluated on characterization, reflex analysis, emotional response and physical endurance." Tom says to them.

"Physical endurance?" Conner asks him confused.

A salesman walks up to them. His name tag reads "PHIL". "Welcome to Liberty Village Automotive."

"Good luck." Tom says and walks off as Phil walks up to them.

"You must have heard about our Democracy sale." Phil says to him smiling. "We've got 0% financing for 72 months, and a mind-blowing selection of pre-owned step sides."

"Well, uh, actually, Phil...we're here to buy a convertible." Conner/David says to him.

"You sure about that? Because we only have one convertible, and...huh, it's a pretty fast car." Phil says to him.

"That's how we live, Phil. Fast." Megan says to them smiling.

"Okay." Phil says smiling. Phil, Conner/David and Megan/Karen stand on the revolving dais next to the convertible. "Few things scream freedom like a brand new convertible. You put the top down and excitement blows through your hair."

"What's it gonna take to get us over the curb in this baby, Phil?" Conner/David opens up the door and climbs inside.

"You guys are first time buyers, aren't you?" Phil asks them smiling.

"Is it that obvious?" Megan asks him standing next to him smiling back.

"Well, you don't get to be regional sales associate of the month **four** times in a row without knowing how to read people." Phil says to her. "Newlyweds, right?" he says pointing to her ring.

"Relative newlyweds." Megan says to him.

"Let's see that ring." Phil says to her. Megan/Karen puts out her hand so that Phil can see her wedding band and engagement ring. Phil whistles, impressed, and then asks. "How'd he pop the question?" he asks smiling.

"He...took me to-" Megan/Karen stammers a little caught off guard.

"Santa Barbara, actually." Conner/David cuts her off. He gives Megan a half smile, which she returns. "I had this whole romantic weekend planned. Presidential Suite at the Biltmore, candlelit dinner on the cliffs overlooking the ocean." He pauses, getting off the car. "So we went into town, and she wouldn't stop talking about the zoo. So, we went to the zoo. Figured I'd get it over with." He stand in front of Sydney, looking at her as he continues to talk. "And then I saw how happy it made her. It made me forget about all my stupid plans. And here we had this personal chef making this unbelievable meal at the hotel, and." She smiles. "I proposed on one knee in sawdust in front of a giraffe."

Phil laughs. "Now, how can I resist the charms of young love? Tell you what, let's sit down, and we'll talk deal."

…

They were in Phil's office waiting for Phil for some papers they needed to sign.

'Stop looking at me like that.' Conner says to her in the mindlink.

'What?' she asks him.

'It doesn't mean anything.' Conner says to her.

'Was that how you were going to-?'

Phil walks in the room. "Good news, guys. I had to butt heads with my sales manager, but it turns out I'm going to be able to offer you...the newlywed rate. There's just one small problem. Another couple is interested in the car. You guys know Ken and Linda, right?"

"We met them last night." Megan says to him.

Phil points across the showroom floor to an office on the other side, they turn where Ken and Linda are sitting. They wave.

"Well, they arrived in Liberty Village a few days before you did, and they're under evaluation as well. We're only going to let one couple join our family here, and, this being America." Phil says to them. Phil reaches under the desk and pulls out a metal briefcase and plops it on his desk. "We thought we'd decide things with a good old-fashioned...competition." he says smiling and starts to open the case. "The winning couple gets to move on in our program, oh, and a brand-new convertible. While the losing couple, well...dies." Phil opens the case to reveal a gun. "Now I should probably, get on out of the way before I get myself shot." He laughs a little. "Oh, and it looks like Lloyd gave them a bit of a head start...Sorry about that. Good luck to you guys." Phil moves out of the way as Megan/Karen grabs the gun.

'I don't know how to use one.' Megan says to him giving him the gun.

'Me neither.' Conner says to her giving her the gun back.

'What do we do?'

'Blow our cover and hope for the best?' Conner says to her.

'Not funny.' Megan says to him.

Conner and Megan flip Phil's desk in time to block the shots. Megan leaves the gun and they look over the edge of the desk Ken and Linda scatter.

'Divide and Conquer?' Conner asks her.

'Good idea.' Megan says and the separate.

Megan leaves the office and Ken attacks him with their metal suitcase. Megan and Ken begin to fistfight, Megan trying not to use his powers, blocking his punches and kicks.

Conner hides behind one of the cars on the floor as Linda takes aim at him. After a moment, he hides behind the car crawling on the floor, as Linda fires at him. The cars appear to be armored, as none of them take bullet damage. Linda stops firing and Conner listens for her, he jumps over the car the gun goes off and Conner kicks her in the head hard, knocking her out.

Megan and Ken. Megan kicks the suitcase away and punches Ken then kicks him in the head, knocking him out. She looks over at Megan kicks Ken in the head hard, knocking him out. Megan looks at Conner and smiles. She walks over to the car and Conner/David opens passage door for her she sits down.

"Thank you." Megan/Karen says to him.

Conner walks over to the other door and sits while Megan/Karen searches the car for keys and finds them and gives them to Conner/David.

"Thanks." Conner/David says to her then turns on the car.

"Nice Car." Megan/Karen says to him smiling.

"Yeah it is." Conner/David says to him, smiling back.

…

The 'pink' bathroom, all the taps running again. Conner looks at the watch that Robin gave them, and holding a crushed bullet, that Linda had fired at him.

"I think it's dead." Conner says to her as he sits on the floor, his back against the half wall that protects the toilet.

"Funny." Megan sits on the edge of the bathtub.

"Well, protocol dictates we contact the cave and let them know what's going on."

"We might have access to communications, now that we've joined the **Liberty Village family**."

"That's creepy." Conner says to her.

"They tried to kill us over a car. I mean, if we stay, they might...send us to the supermarket and launch grenades at us."

"Well, we can't just leave. This place is like a prison!" Conner yells out.

"Our best bet is still to maintain cover." Megan says to him, Conner reluctantly nods.

"We're going to die here." Conner says to her. "We're going to die in Suburbia Hell." He sighs and rests his head against the half wall behind him.

"Conner, come here."

She puts out her hand and he puts his in it. She pulls him over to sit next to her on the bathtub rim. Megan runs her hand down his face and through his hair while resting her other hand on his far cheek, pulling him to her gently so she can kiss his temple.

"Poor Stray." Megan says to him.

"You haven't called me that in a while." Conner says to her, Megan starts to drop little kisses on the side of Conner's face as his hand slides up to cover the one she has on his cheek. "stop."

"The story you told at the dealership." Megan says to him as he stands up.

"We were supposed to go to Santa Barbara before we broke up...but we never made it." Megan says to him.

Conner shakes his head he looks at her. "Karen and David did." He leaves.

…

Megan is sleeping on Conner's chest and he has his arm around her. She's wearing a white satin slip and he's wearing a gray T-shirt. As they sleep, they hear noise coming from outside their room. The door to their room creaks open and lights up the room. Suddenly, Conner jumps from the bed rushing the man up to the wall takes a punch at him but **Tom** is ready and catches his fist.

"Gooooood." Tom says smiling at him and let's go of Conner's fist. "You're awake. We need to get you packed: We're going to America."

Conner and Megan look at him surprised.

…

They were downstairs in the dining room drinking coffee, laptop open, papers on the table.

"1526 Glenbury Lane: three bedroom, two bath, hardwood floors...they've even got a breakfast nook."

"What, we're moving to Chicago?" Conner asks Tom.

"You're Chicago." Tom says indicating Bill and Donna "They're Atlanta, Diane and I are New York. You have a meeting on Tuesday with Piers Financial. We've prepared extensive backgrounds for you. Human resources flip out over young, upstart couples like yourselves...provided you ace the interview, of course."

"We're attacking an investment firm?" Megan asks him.

"No, we just need access to their servers. At some point in the near future, an unfortunate incident is going to befall the New York Stock Exchange. If we have access to these servers of America's financial institutions at that time, we'll be in prime position for a massive redistribution of wealth." Tom says to them.

"Think of it as, um...aggressive Marxism." Bill says to them.

"What's the casualty projection for this...unfortunate incident?" Conner asks him.

"Are the 'Gladiators of Liberty Village Automotive' having a sudden crisis of conscience?" Tom says amused.

"Civilian deaths mean repercussions." Conner says to him. "We'll need an exit strategy." He says to him.

Tom smiles at Conner and says in Russian. "You'll be long gone before the bodies are cold, Dmitri." Conner nods. "That reminds me...we should go over the op tech in case we have to reroute you guys through New York. What do you know about electromagnetic weapons?"

…**Mount Justice**

Robin was in his laptop typing then a message comes up. The computer screen reads: INCOMING DATA ALERT - Russian Consulate Update: Germans have transferred the Tabokovs to a maximum security prison in Havel. Robin gets up. "Oh crap." He runs down the briefing room to Nightwing and Aqualad were at training.

"Nightwing!" Robin yells out. They stop training. "The Tabakovs...the couple that Conner and Megan are impersonating? The Germans just moved them."

"…To a maximum security prison in Havel. The Consulate informed me of the transfer a few minutes ago." Nightwing says to him.

"The Consulate informed **everybody** of the transfer a few minutes ago: they sent the order over an **unsecured** line. If the October Contingent have the Tabakovs' names flagged-"

"Send the abort code. Get Conner and Megan out of there now." Nightwing says to him.

Robin puts up the holo-computer up and starts typing.

"This is a disaster." Aqualad says to Nightwing knowing what he was going to say.

"Heavy on the **dis**." Nightwing says to him.

…**Liberty Village**

Upstairs in the house Conner/David was talking to Bill.

"Now, underneath you have a secondary compartment." Bill says to as he lifts it to show two dossier folders inside. "Your meet protocol, your exit fill documents. We even threw in the backgrounds of all your new neighbors. Should help you make small talk at barbeques." He pats Conner on the back as they laugh.

…

Downstairs with Megan and Tom as explains the EMP device to Megan.

"Disengage the failsafe device." Tom flips a switch. "Lift the cover, and flip the switch "You don't wear a pacemaker, do ya?" Megan smiles and Tom smiles back as Tom's cell phone rings. "I'm kidding." Megan and Tom laugh as he answers his phone. "Hi, hon. Yeah, yeah...no, things are right on schedule." He pauses to listen. "Um, hmm? Yes...no, they're very excited about their breakfast nook."

Diane says in Russian. "Kill one. Keep the other for interrogation."

Tom turns back to look at Megan, who is still sitting at the table, studying the schematic for the EMP while he talks. "Yes, I'll be sure to tell 'em. I love you, too."

"Something wrong?" Megan/Karen asks him.

"No, nothing. That was Diane. She said to pack warm, Chicago's cold this time of year. Gets a little obsessed when we travel." Tom says smiling. "You want some more coffee?"

"I'd love some, thanks." Megan/Karen says to him.

Tom takes Megan's cup and walks toward the kitchen with it as he speaks. Tom laughs. "Watch, I'm telling you, it's amazing, just like clockwork. As soon as we'll be outside of Vologa, she'll um, think that we left the stove on." He pulls his gun from inside his belt and whips around...but Megan is gone. He starts to walk around, searching for her, his gun still drawn.

'Our covers blow.' Megan says to Conner on the mindlink, she was in the living room against the wall, hiding.

'Ok, I'll be right down.' Conner says to her as he hears Bill talk. He was packing for the trip.

"So we had to do our initial evaluation at the Liberty Village Fried Chicken. I got burn marks all over my back from the fry machine." Bill says to him, telling him a story how he entered the _family_.

…

Downstairs Tom, still searching for Megan when his cellphone rings and he answers it with one hand, the other still holding the gun.

Tom answers in Russian. "Where is she?"

Just as Tom walks into the room, Megan hits him in the back of the head with a vase.

…

Upstairs, where Bill and Conner hear the commotion. Suddenly Bill reaches for his gun and Conner lets him and he starts shooting, the bullets bounce off, hitting Bill. Conner walks over to him on his knees in pain.

"You talk too much." Conner says and hits him in the head, knocking him out.

…

Megan and Tom fighting in the living room. They trade kicks and punches until Megan finds her back to the fireplace mantle. Tom puts his hand around her neck and tries to strangle Megan. Her eyes glow green and his head starts to hurt, he backs off grabbing his head in pain. She stands emotionless as he drops down on the floor drolling. She looks up and sees Conner.

"I was-"

"Let's go." Conner says and goes into the dining room and grabs the EMP device. "I don't know what happened, but we gotta get out of here."

They open the front door and run onto the lawn as the helicopter searchlight tries to follow their progress. They are shot at by snipers, but miss. They crouch down behind Tom's car in the street. They look up to see the helicopter circling around toward them.

Megan yells out to be heard over the noise. "Set it off! Set off the EMP!"

Conner sets the case down and sets off the EMP device. Suddenly all the streetlights, car headlights go off, cars stop, the helicopter searchlight goes off. All of Liberty Village power grids go off. The helicopter falls down from the sky, landing on a house down the street in a fiery crash while soldiers getting out of a jeep in front of it scatter.

"Maybe it's time we move out of the suburbs." Conner says to her. He grabs the EMP device and Conner and Megan take off flying.

…**Mount Justice**

"Russian authorities officially deny that an American training ground ever existed within their borders." Nightwing says to them. "However, off the record, they have expressed gratitude for our assistance with their takedown of the October Contingent."

"We'll debrief when you get dress." Aqualad says as he sees Conner's clothes full of bullet holes. "Good work."

"Thanks." Conner says and leaves.

"Bye." Megan follows him. "Conner-"

"You don't have to follow." Conner says to her.

"Right, so you and Cassie living together."

"What?" Conner looks at her confused.

"You guys moved in together, how long have you been living together cause you never even told me you were leaving."

"I didn't think I needed too." Conner says to her.

"Right no you didn't, it's not like were together or anything."

"Yeah going on 5 months now." Conner says and leaves opening the door and she follows, he taking off his clothes, torn shirt, jeans, throwing them out, keeping his shoes.

"So, how are you like it, living with a girl?" she asks watching him undress.

"So far so good." Conner says to her, he walks over to his locker pulling out his jeans and shirt.

"That's not what I meant."

"She's not bad to live with, she has her quirks." He says putting on his shoes sitting down on the bench.

"What kind?" Megan asks him.

"Doesn't do dishes, or laundry, or cook."

"So you don't like it."

"Still in the adjustment period."

"I'm sure you'll work it out." Megan says to him.

Conner sits up. "You thi-" she kisses him, he freezes. She stops when he doesn't kiss back. "Megan-"

"Seriously?!" Cassie yells out.

"Cassie-" Conner starts, Cassie walks off. "Why did you do that?!" he yells out at Megan.

"You know why."

Conner walks off chasing after Cassie.

"Cassie stop!" Conner yells out, Cassie keeps walking. "Cassie!" she keeps walking, Conner grabs her arm, and she punches him right in the cheek.

"How dare you?" Cassie asks him angry.

"Cassie-?" Conner says grabbing his jaw.

"How dare you do this to me? I love you, I love you so much-"

"**She** kissed **me**."

"You could have pushed her away." She says to him.

"I froze, I'm sorry." He says to her tries to touch her hand, she pulls away. "I love you."

"…she kissed you, why?"

"Why? Why what?"

"Why did she kiss you, did you lead her on?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Conner asks her confused.

"Are you leading her on?"

"What?" Conner says now offended.

"She obviously still likes you but-"

"Whoa hold on, I apologized."

"Sometimes being sorry isn't always enough." Cassie says to him.

"She kissed me." Conner says to her.

"Have you been debriefed?"

"No but-"

"Talk to you at home." Cassie walks way and leaves.

"Cassie!" Conner yell out.

"Hi." Megan says as she walks behind him.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Conner-"

"Bloody, hurting, burning death." Conner says to her angry.

"Have you told her we kissed a while back?"

"Yes."

"You told her that we made-out with me shape sifted as her?"

"Stop it." Conner says her.

"It's just a question."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I love you and I'm sorry that I tried to erase your memories."

"Megan I love you, and I'm always gonna love you, but I don't want to love you. I want to be happy, and Cassie makes me happy. And if you keep pulling at me, I'll come back to you." Conner says to her upset.

"Conner-"

"Is that what you want? Do you want me to be unhappy?" he asks her.

"No."

"You got what you wanted you can use your powers however you want so please just let me have what I want."

"I love you."

"I love Cassie." Conner says to her and walks away.

**...**

Conner was in the living room watch Animal Planet something about Polar Bears. Wolf by his side on his head on his lap not moving an inch, breathing softly.

"Hey Conner."

"Hey Dick."

Dick pauses and looks at Conner watching tv. Dick grabs a bag of cookies and gets 2 little milk cartons and walks over to the couch and sits down. Gives Conner one of the milk cartons and opens the cookies they eat and drink.

"What are you doing here?" Dick asks him eating cookies.

"Hanging out." Conner says to him.

"Cassie kick you out?"

"No."

"Get into a fight?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Dick asks him.

"Megan kissed me." Conner says to him.

"Why?"

"Because she loves me."

"Oh that old excuse and Cassie?"

"Was standing by the door."

"Oh that totally sucks."

"She punched me."

"Whoa." Dick says a little shocked. "That's why you have purple on you cheek." He touches his cheek.

"It hurts." Conner says to him flinching.

"Waiting for her to cool down?"

"Or fall asleep, whichever comes first."

"I can't believe Megan did that."

"You and me both." Conner says to him. "Hey, remember that kiss that Megan and I had when she shape shifted into me?"

"That was a long time ago."

"Yeah, Megan brought it up and I never told Cassie."

"What?"

"I never told her." Conner repeats himself.

"Why not?" Dick asks him.

"I had an aneurysm." Conner says to him, sarcastically. "I have to tell her." he says thinking. "And then it's gonna be worse because it's gonna be like I was keeping it from her."

"Okay, let's just calm down now." Dick says to him.

"Which I was I was keeping it from her. I can't believe this, now I have to tell her."

"You're right."

"I am?"

"I think you should tell her."

"Of course, right, I have to."

"Yeah. Then at the apartment, right as you and Cassie start talking about the kiss that just happen you can spring in that you had kissed before then Megan can walk in, Cassie can leap up to her rip her head off causing mass chaos." Dick says extremely sarcastically.

"You - not helping." Conner says dead serious.

"To prevent a crime of passion? Yes I am." Dick says smiling.

"I have to tell her. I don't have a choice."

"Okay, fine. Try it out on me first."

"What?"

"Pretend I'm Cassie, no actual kissing involved please…unless you have too I'd be ok with it."

"I can contain myself."

"If you're going to tell her this, you'd better have down what you're going to say."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Okay, Cassie, remember last year…or was it 2 years ago?"

"See this is why we are doing this." Dick says to him, proving his point.

"When was the hospital bombing?" Conner asks him.

"Two years ago."

"Right, 2 years ago when the hospital bomb and killed hundreds of people? Well I was still really upset about it and I had nightmares and Megan came into my room…as you." Conner pauses. "She had shape shifting into you so I didn't know she wasn't you."

"Sure make it confusing." Dick says slightly sarcastic. "Keep going."

"Well, after the bomb I was really upset and she could feel it and she went to my room and she was you and…we kissed."

"You and Megan?"

"Uh huh."

"Megan as **me**?"

"Yes."

"On the cheek?"

"No."

"She kissed you or you kissed her?"

"Kind of both."

"So you kissed her?"

"Yes. "

"When?"

"After the hospital bomb two years ago!" Conner yells slightly, a little impatient.

"Ok don't yell at her right now." Dick says to him.

"Sorry."

"When?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how long after the bomb did you guys kiss?"

"The night after we had really good sex." Conner says to him.

"After the night we had Earth shattering sex?"

"Yes." Conner says slightly hurt.

"You kissed Megan after we had earth shattering sex?"

"I'm a terrible person!" Conner yells out.

"Hold on-" Dick says to him.

"She's right. She told me it was the most amazing sex ever and the next night I go and I kiss Megan."

"Hey, that was me, not Cassie." Dick says trying to stop him from talking.

"I hate myself-"

"HEY!" Dick yells out. "You didn't do anything wrong. Megan partially threw herself at you. You did nothing wrong."

"Tell that to Cassie." Conner says sadly.

"No, because we're not telling Cassie anything."

"Dick-"

"Listen to me." Dick says to him. "I know you're Mr. Honesty. I have seen the banner in the closet. But this is the kind of honesty that will only make you feel less guilty, and it's going to hurt Cassie very much. It's possibly going to screw up the really good thing you guys have going now. Do you want that?"

"no." Conner says quietly.

"All right then. Relax. Be calm. Everything will be fine."

"Okay."

"Now go talk to her before she falls asleep, you don't want to go to bed angry." Dick says to him.

"Fine." He looks down at his lap and Wolf doesn't move. "Maybe later."

"Give me the cookies." Dick says and grabs them.

…**Conner and Cassie's apartment**

"Cassie." Conner says as he walks in the apartment.

He looks around the room and then walks in the bedroom, she was asleep. He takes off his clothes, shoes, jeans, and shirt then throws it on the hamper. He turns on the lap on night table by the bed.

"Cassie?"

"…"

He jumps on the bed.

"Conner!" Cassie yells at him waking up rolling over her back to him.

"Oh good your awake." Conner says to her and lays down kissing her neck.

"I have a test tomorrow." She pushes him away.

"I know but I think we need to talk about-"

"You and Megan making out, I'd rather not."

"I was just a kiss."

"Bet you enjoyed it." she mumbles as she buries her face in the pillow.

"Yeah, it was nice and sweet."

She turns and looks at him glaring at him. "What?!"

"Oh that got your attention." Conner says to her.

"Damn it Conner I don't want to fight."

"Really? Because I didn't get that with you punching me and leaving a bruise behind."

"Oh honey." She gets up looking at his cheek, yellow skin, no longer purple. "Sorry, I was just angry."

"I know, next time can you just punch me in the stomach really hard?"

"Promise."

"It didn't mean anything I swear." Conner says to her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you guys went to the mission?" Cassie asks him.

"Didn't want to upset you?"

"Or?" she asks him.

"I knew you'd hate me for it."

"I don't hate you." Cassie says rolling her eyes.

"You hate me." Conner says to her.

"I hate Megan."

"Yes another reason for you to hate her."

"Well I was running low on the reasons why I hate Megan." Cassie says to him.

"That's the spirit."

She leans over and kisses him. "I'd have make up sex with you but I have an exam tomorrow."

"Ok." He kisses her.

They get together, cuddling, she lays back down and he puts his head on her neck/shoulder arm around her stomach. "Seriously?" she asks as she hears him breathing.

"You're the one with abandonment issues."

She chuckles a little. "I have to tell you something."

"Oh yeah?"

"I want a boy." She says, he stays quiet not really understanding what she was talking about. "And a house, with at least 3 bathrooms." She pauses. "I don't care if its two stories, 4 bedrooms because I want to have at least 2-3 kids if they're **really** quiet."

"Boy and 2 girls?" he asks kissing her neck.

"No, 2 boys, one girl." She says smiling. "Oh and a bathroom in the master bedroom."

"With double sinks?"

"Yeah."

"That I'd have to wash?"

"I have delicate hands." Cassie says to him, smiling.

"Fine but we are not living in suburban hell." Conner says to her, remembering the mission.

"We can move to Smallville."

"**No**, I'd rather live in Themyscira."

"We are **not** living in Themyscira."

"We can talk about it later." Conner says to her.

"Totally understandable. OH and I don't care if there 2 separate closet unless the closets are small. Oh and no neutral colors, blue or red for boy, pink and yellow for girls. No white, brown, green. What's green for anyway? Alien? Oh well you are part alien, not green though. They will have separate bedrooms they are not going to sleep in our room, even if they have nightmares." She rambles not knowing Conner was already asleep. "Oh and they will be taught in Amazonia ways, morals, how to fight, men suck-girls rule, the boys will be a little emasculated but I'm sure they'll be fine. And they wouldn't kill I promise even if Diana teaches them I know your against all that, but they will have normal names like James, Michael, Charles, Karen, Sarah, Jackie." She hears Conner snoring softly. "Are you asleep?" she asks him, he doesn't answer. "I'm gonna keep talking anyways. I want a porch swing-in the house-like the one your uncle and aunt have in their house and a garden I'll take care of it I promise…ok maybe just a couple of plants nothing major…"

…**Ivy Town**

Wendy, Marvin, Cissie, Conner and Cassie were all in a picnic table eating lunch waiting for their class to start.

"So then my Game Theory Prof told me that I should drop the class because I'm overloaded." Wendy says to them as she talks. "Can you believe it?"

"You taking 6 classes and are overloaded? Shocking." Conner says to her as he eats.

"Whoa Conner, crappy much?" Wendy asks him.

"Sorry, somebody keep me up all night yapping in my ear."

"Hey I did not yap." Cassie says to him.

"Yap, yap, yap it was like having Stuart Little shoved in my ear." Conner says crappy. "Never again you have to promise." He says to Cassie.

"Promise." Cassie says to him, kissing his cheek. "You are very cranky when you don't sleep."

"I need my 5 hours."

"You sleep for 5 hours?" Wendy asks him. Conner nods. "We've known each other for 6 years and I just find this out now?"

"…Yes."

"What else don't I know about you?"

"He sometimes dresses in my clothes." Cassie says to her.

"Only the brand new ones, to stretch them out." Conner says.

Cissie laughs. "That wasn't a joke was it?" she asks not laughing.

Now Conner and Cassie laugh.

…**Conner and Cassie's **

**Knock!**

"Come in!" Cassie yells out in the kitchen siting Indian style in the counter typing in the computer back facing her.

Cissie walks in the door and looks at Cassie. "**That's** how you answer the door?"

"What do you mean?" she says still typing.

"What if I was a robber?"

"Robbers don't knock."

"As long as you have a valid reason." Cissie says looking over her shoulder. "Psy-Essay?"

"Yeah, due in about 2 hours."

"I already turned mine in yesterday, but as long it's not 30 minutes."

"We can hang out after I turn this in."

"Right." Cissie says and walks away looking around the living room then look out the window looking straight at the campus, then walks to the guest room looking inside the blue room-Cassie's Favorite color. Then goes out and looks over and Cassie still typing. Then goes to the bedroom thinking Conner was in the room she knocks.

"Conner's not here." Cassie says to her.

"OH good, didn't want to see him naked, although that wouldn't be bad." Cissie opens the door.

"I'll let you see him one of these days." Cassie says to her.

Cissie turns to look at Cassie. "Promise?"

Cassie turns to look at Cissie smiling. "I'll take pictures."

Cissie laughs and Cassie goes back to typing. "How is it possible that I've never been in here before?"

"I don't know."

"Nice closet." Cissie says as she opens the door. "It's very clean. Conner makes sure you don't screw it up?"

"You know him, not a hair out of place."

"Nice pictures." Cissie says looking at the pictures in the drawer, picking up a picture of Barbara and Cassie. "Who's the hot redhead?"

"Barbara, you know her."

"No, not really." Cissie whispers to herself. "Hey! No pictures of me." she yells out and puts the photo down and picks up a picture of Conner and Cassie. "You know Conner looks the same in all of these pictures."

"Oh yeah, hadn't noticed." Cassie says typing faster, hoping to finish soon.

"It's like he doesn't age." Cissie says picking up another picture trying to look at some kind of differences.

"I'm almost done!" Cassie yells out slightly concerned.

"Hey, this Conner's brother that I've never met?" Cissie asks picking up the picture of Clark and Conner. "My god he's hot!" she yells out. "They look alike. Freaky."

Cassie types faster trying to finishes her 5,000 words quicker. "Hey, um Riley he's nice."

"What?"

"Riley, the TA."

"He likes **you**, dumb-bot."

"I'm crazy in love with Conner, you take him."

"Oh thank you I'd appreciate that." Cissie says to her sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant he'd like you too if you didn't act like a…-"

"Blonde?" Cassie says finishing her sentence.

"It would have had more of an impact if you weren't an actual blonde."

"How come you don't have a Tv in your room?"

"Ask Conner." Cassie says to him. "And if he says because 'Cassie wouldn't have sex with me in the kitchen.' Tell him it's gross."

"ew." Cissie whispers at herself. "Too much information!" she yells out

"I know still tell him." Cassie says to her. Cissie walks out of the room, Cassie was jump out of the counter.

"Sure I can see the conversation already. Conner, having sex with Cassie in the kitchen is gross."

"Thank you, now let's go."

…**Way-Later in the months **

Cassie and Conner were in the living room siting in the couch nothing on Tv, no homework, no chapters to read, no new mission, completely and utterly bored.

"Oh, I know! How about-" Cassie yell out happy. "no." she says shaking her head.

"No, no, you can't keep doing that. You can't just start a thought and then say no. Finish them or don't start them at all." Conner says a little annoyed.

"You're very totalitarian today." Cassie says to him.

"Big word little girl and no, it's drives me crazy. Do you even know what that means?"

"Yes, do you?"

"Will you stop giving me half-finished thoughts?"

"I promise."

"Now what were you thinking?" Conner asks her.

"Pizza and movie."

"That's our fallback." Conner says to her.

"That's why I said no, I remembered it was our fallback."

"When did we become so old and pathetic?" Conner asks her

"Hey, hey, we're neither. We're momentarily stuck on what to do tonight."

"It's a Friday night. We should be out, I don't know, patrolling with our homies."

"Do you really want to patrol on a _Friday_?"

"No…I already called Babs she said everything was taken." Cassie says to him. "We are pathetic." She says pouting.

"Sex?"

"Nah."

"…"

"…"

"Alright I'll go and rent a movie." Conner says getting up.

"Wait, I'll call pizza and you can pick it up on the way home." Cassie says getting the phone speed dialing Dominos.

"Hey." Conner gets her attention.

"Yeah?" she says as he waits to be answered on the phone.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Cassie says to him and leads up as Conner kisses her. "OH yeah, oh hi Riley." she says as they answer her on the phone already knowing TA name. Conner kisses her cheek and starts to leave. "Oh yeah bored Friday-Get an action movie!" she yells out at Conner. "No not you-Can I have a 2 large pizza, pepperoni and meat." She says to him. "Cissie did? That's awesome, nah I'm still with Conner, just making sure, I'm sure." She says rolling her eyes and smiling a little. "Where are you taking her? Movies, nice, she likes Love Story…yes it's old." She laughs.

…

Conner was standing on the line of RedBox shopping for movies. His phone starts to ring.

"Hello." Conner answers.

"Hi." Megan says.

"Megan?"

"Do you ever check your ID?"

"You know me better than that."

"True." Megan says to him. "I'm sorry about what happen. I was hoping to get back to what we were doing before…_that_." Conner says nothing. "I was just gonna see if we were good."

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm good if you're good." Megan says to him.

"I'm good." Conner says to her.

"Okay. That's good. We're good. Which is, you know, great."

"I'm glad we cleared that up."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Conner says to her then pauses. "Cassie's still pretty pissed, if she saw me talking to you she'd beat me up." Conner says to her.

"OH well good thing you can handle yourself." Megan says to him. "But did you tell her I kissed you."

"Yeah, but she still called border patrol, tried to get you deported back to Mars, **they** however have no jurisdiction."

"Oh well then I guess she'll have to start flirting with the Green Lanterns then."

"Not Hal." Conner says smiling.

"Oh no Hal loves me but John can be very difficult." Megan says smiling.

"I'll pass it on."

"What are you doing?" Megan asks him.

"Picking up a movie."

"Action?"

"Is there another genre?"

"Cartoons!"

"Oh yeah Madagascar, 1,2 or 3?"

"Brave, Rise of the Guardians-"

"Or The Little Mermaid." He says sarcastically.

"Oh yeah get the little Mermaid. I think it's coming out in 3D."

"We can watch it together." Conner blurts out.

"…really?" she asks a little confused.

"…yeah." He says a little confused himself, why did he ask her that.

"Ok." She says smiling.

"Ok." He says. "Well…It's my turn in the line."

"Alright bye."

"Bye." He says and turns off his phone. "mmm, weird."

…

**That was really long.**

**Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch 17**

**I'm I getting lazy with the details because my head is thinking my fingers want to keep up but can't. No more missions for a couple of Chapters the other one was really long. How weird would it be if Lex Luthor turned nice? Who knew that Lex had a niece named Lori? **

…**Conner and Cassie's apartment**

Cassie was reading a book in bed, Sybil by Flora Schreiber and Conner was reading Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde by Robert Louis Stevenson. Cassie sighs and puts her book down.

"So…"

Conner looks at her waiting for her to say something. "…yes?"

"You and Megan ever think about having kids?" Cassie asks out of nowhere.

"And you thought about this while reading Sybil?"

"No, during Lifespan but I forgot about it until now."

"Oh why?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not I'm just-"

"That's a yes isn't it?" Cassie asks him.

"Yes."

"What happen?"

"Cassie-"

"Did she not want kids? I mean you guys where together for like 5 years you must have talked about it at some point in your relationship."

"No." Conner says to her.

"You didn't talk about it? At all? Not even for fun?"

"No, I mean no-she did want kids."

Cassie waited for him to say something else. "…so what happen?"

"We…couldn't."

"Oh…like…you can't?"

"Yes." Conner says going back to reading.

"Oh." She goes back to reading also not really reading just skimming. "Can we have kids?"

"What?" he looks at her.

"Well I'm magical, your alien and you and Megan were both alien."

"Do you wanna check?" Conner asks her.

"Check?"

"We can ask Dr. Palmer."

"Ray Palmer?" Cassie asks, Conner nods. "Isn't he a Physicist?"

"There just a couple of test he has to run."

"Blood?"

"No, I do it in a cup and you have an invasive vaginal exam."

"WHAT!"

"You want to do it remember."

"Well…you're going to have to hold my hand right?"

"Sure." He says realizing she actually wants to do it.

"When can we go?"

"I can call him tomorrow."

"Perfect, between 1 and 3 I don't have a class."

"Ok, I'll tell him." Conner says to her and goes back to reading then stops he leans over and kisses her and she kisses back. "It's gonna be fine."

"I know." Cassie says to him.

…**Ivy town**

"Now?" Cassie asks him as Conner pulls her hand.

"Yes." Conner says to her as he pulls her hand.

"But-"

"Cassie-"

"I don't think I can." She says worried.

"Cassie, you wanted to do it remember?"

"Right. Yes let's go!" Cassie walks away ready.

"Are you bipolar or something?!" Conner asks as he walks behind her.

"Our kids are going to be beautiful, strong **and** crazy!" she yells out and walks towards the building.

…

"When are the tests going to be ready?" Cassie asks as she takes off the hospital gown and Conner hands her, her clothes.

"Tomorrow." Ray Palmer says as he writes down in his clip board.

"Wow that early?" Cassie says as she puts on her clothes.

"It's not like I have that many patients." Dr. Palmer says to her.

"Right, ok."

"This stays between us right?" Conner asks him.

"Doctor-Patient confidentiality." Ray Palmer says to him.

"Ok." Conner says to him.

"Thanks for doing this." Cassie says as she puts on her shirt.

"No problem." Ray Palmer says to them.

…**BatCave**

Bruce was doing weights in the middle of the afternoon breathing steady.

"Master Bruce, I have you protein shake." Alfred say as he walks down the stairs of the cave with a tray and a glass filled with green liquid.

"Thank you Alfred." He says to him as he puts down the weights. "You didn't put sugar did you?"

"Master Bruce if you'd rather taste sewer than a slight ting of sweetness, who am I to stop you?"

"Thank you." He takes a swing of it then gets a ping on the computer. He walks over to it and types.

"Master Bruce?"

"I have to go." He drinks the whole glass puts it down on the table and goes to put on his Batsuit.

"Master Bruce you have an appointment with Geoffrey Parker about the Historic Museum."

"Give him 50,000 dollars that should satisfice him."

"Alright then, shall I fake your signature on the check as well."

"If you don't mind."

"Understood sir."

…**Watchtower**

"Batman?" Atom aka DR. Palmer asks as he sees him in the lap. "Are you looking for something?"

"You." Batman says to him as he takes out a USB drive. "I need to you take a look at his, my knowledge of physics is limited."

"Sure no, problem." Atom says to him then moves to check on the test he was running for Cassie and Conner. He gets a ding on the computer and looks at the results. "Aw man."

"Something wrong?" Batman asks him.

"No…yes…I can't talk about it."

"If you're too busy I can come back later."

"No, I'll take a look at it. I just have a phone call to make." Atom says and takes the USB drive.

"Thank you." Batman starts to leave. "Call if you have something."

"Alright."

…**Cassie and Conner's apartment**

**Ring ring ring Ring ring ring Ring**

"Oh boy." Conner says as he tries to open the door with a bag of groceries on his arms.

"Okay, hold on." Cassie says as she puts down the pizzas on the floor and grabs the keys from him.

"We get it, you're ringing." Conner says to the phone as it keeps ringing and Cassie opens the door and rushes in.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on!" she runs to the phone. "Yes, hi, hello." She says to the phone. "OH hi…yeah he's right here."

"Pizza's on the floor." Conner reminds her as he puts the bags down on the counter and goes back outside to get the pizzas.

"Ok, Oh..." Cassie says on the phone. "Well, so what does that mean?"

"Cassie?" Conner puts the pizzas down and walks over to her.

"Ok. Ok, thank you. Thanks." Cassie says on the phone and hangs up. "That was um Dr. Palmer."

"Bad news?" he asks, she nods. "But so what is it? Is there a problem, uh? Is there a problem with me or with you?"

"Actually it's both of us." Cassie says to him as she moves to sit on the couch and Conner sits with her.

"Cassie-"

"It's not fair." Cassie says almost about to cry.

"no, don't cry." He hugs her.

"But we were going to have a boy and girl and normal names like Logan and Emily." She cries on his shoulder.

"Who needs kids?" Conner says to her trying to make her feel better. "All they do is eat, sleep and they smell funny." He pulls her away from him. "Also big selling point-you won't get fat."

Cassie laughs a little, and he wipes her tears. "Well, we're gonna... we're gonna be fine right?" she asks him.

"Yeah, we're gonna be fine."

…**Mount Justice**

"Conner, come on." Cassie begs as they stand in the middle of the kitchen and living room in Mount Justice.

"Cassie, I'm going on a mission." Conner says to her.

"Are you? Well, how shocking."

"What do you want me to do?"

"We're supposed to go out with Cissie and Riley tonight."

"I can't!"

"You **won't**?!" Cassie yells out.

"What? You want me to bail on the mission?"

"Oh, come on!" Cassie yells out. "We never do anything, Conner."

"You are so incredibly selfish." Conner says to her.

"I sit at home all day waiting for you. You never come home like you always promise you will."

"God, Cassie!"

"I'm bored, Conner. Don't you care about that? I want to go out with my boyfriend. Hello! We're together here!"

"It'll only take a couple of hours. If you want to-"

"I'm going out with Cissie and Riley."

"Fine. Go!" Conner yells out and she walks away. "When will you be home?" he asks calming down.

"When I get home." Cassie says annoyed.

"Fine!" he yells out.

"Whatever, Conner!" She leaves angry.

…**Briefing room**

"We should go in there." Batgirl says to Nightwing.

"Are you kidding?" Nightwing asks her. "It's a blood bath in there."

Cassie comes in the briefing room and goes out the zeta tubes. Nightwing and Batgirl watch her walk away, and in comes Conner.

"Don't we have a mission?" Conner asks impatiently.

"Yeah." Nightwing says and starts talking.

…**Smallville**

"Okay, so your graduation is Wednesday at four, correct?" Martha asks him.

"You guys **really** don't have to go." Conner tells Martha and John.

"Are you kidding? You my boy, are the first Kent goes off to college." John says as he puts a hand on his shoulder. "You are going to do great things."

"We are so proud of you Conner." Martha says to him and hugs him.

"Yes we are all proud of our little boy." Cassie says teasing.

"It'll be a little hard getting there." John says concerned Kansas and Connecticut aren't exactly neighbors.

"Don't worry about that pa, I'll get you there in less than 10 minutes, depending on the air traffic." Clark says to him.

"And you have your suit?" Martha asks him.

"Nah I was thinking of going in my boxers, it's not like anybody will notice with my gown."

"That is not funny." John says to him serious.

"I'm sorry."

"This is Ivy Town, an Ivy League college young man, you will wear a tux." John says to him.

"It was just a joke." Conner says to him.

"He has a suit, a rented one, but a nice suit none the less." Cassie says to them.

"Good."

"Now I made pot roast, let's eat." Martha says to them.

They serve their food, sit down in the dinner room and start eating.

"OH my god, your food is so incredible."

"What are you doing in the summer?"

"Oh we-" Conner starts and Cassie interrupts.

"I got accepted into this archaeological camp in Turkey." Cassie says to her.

Conner turns to her. "You did?"

"Yeah, I told you."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No, you didn't, because if you did I wouldn't have made plans to go to Africa." Conner says to her.

"What's in Africa?" Cassie asks him.

"I don't know…safari."

"You want to go to Africa for a safari?"

"No, I mean there's culture and stuff."

"Well I just got accepted so…sorry."

"Well can't you just say no?"

"What? No!" Cassie says upset. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"So what? You're just going to leave for a whole summer."

"Yeah." Cassie says simply.

Martha, John and Clark look at each other not wanting to interrupt.

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"You were just going to leave me?" Conner asks him.

"It's just a summer." Cassie says to him.

"How long the summer?"

"All summer."

"When do you leave?" Conner asks her.

"The 10."

"Next week? But-"

"Once in a lifetime opportunity Conner." Cassie reminds him.

"…alright." Conner says starts to eat.

"Sorry I didn't tell you." Cassie says to him.

"Ok, well that's great." John says to her smiling a little awkward, after the little fight.

"Congratulations Cassie." Clark says to her.

"Yes, that's fantastic." Martha says to her.

They continue eating quietly, not talking much.

"How's the crop pa?" Clark asks him, breaking the silence.

"It's good, great, selling like crazy." John says to them.

"Oh tell them about Alaska." Martha says hating the quiet.

"Yes, Alaska figured out-" John starts.

"Alaska?" Clark asks.

"The baby horse that, Star and Ed had." Martha explains.

"He figured out how to push it off with his nose, and two days in a row I found him inside the house. So I decided to padlock him inside the stable." John says to them, Martha and Clark smile. "And apparently the whole padlock was a big dud because the next day I got a call from Mrs. Ross saying that Alaska was is standing in her yard."

Clark laughs. "Smart horse."

"Funny." Conner says not really interested.

"Poor Alaska." Cassie says. "In her own private cage." Conner looks over at her, slightly glaring.

…**Cassie and Conner's**

"You're mad." Cassie says as she takes off her coat walking in behind Conner.

"No, I'm not mad." Conner says as he takes off his coat.

"You're **really** mad."

"I'm not mad."

"You look mad."

"Fine I'm mad."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Cassie says to him. He takes off to the bedroom. "Conner, come on." She says and walks after him. "You just walked out-what are you doing?"

"Looking for something." Conner was in the closet.

"You're making a mess not that I'm complaining, this is fantastic. Does this mean I don't have to put my clothes on the hamper anymore" Cassie says seeing the clothes getting thrown into the floor. "Are you having a breakdown?" she says slightly concerned.

"Here." He gets up and gives a small blue box. She looks at him shocked, panic and scared. "It's not a ring, so relax." She sighs breathing and takes the box. "Nice to know how you feel about it though."

"I'm sorry." Cassie says opening it. "Oh my Hera." She takes the silver thunderbolt necklace. "It's so shine." She says smiling.

"Yeah."

"I can see my refection." Cassie says looking at the thunderbolt.

"Happy Anniversary." Conner says to her.

"Oh no, our anniversary."

"Yeah, it's that time of year again."

"I'm a horrible girlfriend." Cassie says siting down on the bed.

"That's ok." Conner sits down next to her taking the necklace from her hands and putting it on. "At least you're pretty."

"Conner-" she says smiling at him.

"It's fine."

"But our anniversary-"

"I'll see you there."

"In Turkey?"

"Yeah, I can fly or super speed." Conner says smiling.

"Take me away to Paris-"

"In Texas."

"I love Texas, big portions and big food."

"Is there any other kind?"

She stops and thinks. "No." she says smiling. He kisses her, she kisses back. "I love my present." He smiles at her, she lends in for another kiss, Conner backs off. Cassie looks at the floor, shoes, pants, shirts all over the place. She rolls her eyes. "Clean up."

"Thank you." Conner says and kisses her.

She gets up and takes off her shirt and Conner kisses her unbuttoning her bra, she looks around everything was clean. She takes off his shirt and kiss again, he nips at her a little and her mouth opens when she lets out this small moan and he takes it as an invitation to push his tongue past her lips. They fumble around with their jeans, take them off along with their underwear and crash down on the bed.

He kisses shoulder then goes down to her breast, slowly licked her nipples sucking biting while she plays with his hair he kisses her stomach, then licking her navel. He pushes her legs apart and kisses the inside of her thigh then placed his tongue inside her pussy, she grips his hair harder and every time he plunged his tongue into Cassie, she moaned and got wetter and hotter. He inserted two fingers into her and was licking her at the same time.

"Oh god," she yells a little louder than she meant too, she grabbed a fistful Conner's hair tighter as her toes curl. "Fucking right there Conner."

He goes back down on her sticking his tongue in her pussy. Conner made slurping noises while he tongue fucked her.

"Oh my god," Cassie shrieked. "Shit Conner, more, more please, just like that." After a couple more licks she screamed again. "OH god Conner! Fuck me please! I want you inside me Conner NOW!" Conner pulled her up and got her on top his cock and pushed inside her. "Oh…my god!"

"Too fast?" Conner asks.

Cassie smiles. "Never, I like this." She said smiling he kisses her she kisses him back, she wraps her legs around his waist and started going up and down.

He pulled back from the kiss he hadn't expected her to move so quickly. "OH fuck." He grunts and moans as she moves on him not letting him lay down on his back. It was getting uncomfortable for him so he pushes her down on her back and began plowing into her hard. Every time he thrusted, she got louder and louder, her toes were curled Cassie had her feet on his ass cheeks and was running her hands all down his muscular body.

"Oh... fuck... yes," she cried. Cassie was barely able to get dialogue out she was in so much pleasure. "Shit... oh god fuck me... harder Conner! FUCK," He hit her G-spot she gasped "DO IT AGAIN, BUT HARDER!" she said sweat on her forehead.

"Whatever you want." He kisses her quickly and hit her again and again annihilating her G-spot.

"CONNER!" she screamed and yelled out his name

"CASSIE!" he yelled out, finally they both climax.

He laid his head next to hers on the pillow. Cassie's legs slipped from their lock around his waist and her fingers now raking light circles over the wet sweat skin of his back, affectionately sex with her was probably the only thing that made him sweat. Cassie's head shifted and Conner could feel the feather light kiss placed against the side of his neck.

"I don't have to go." Cassie starts as she runs her hand on his chest.

"Once in a lifetime opportunity." Conner repeats her words, kissing her head.

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

"That's what I thought too when my girlfriend told me, don't tell her I told you."

"I'm sure she's a great girl."

"Yeah, she's smart, funny, and beautiful."

"She seems fantastic." Cassie says kissing his chest.

"You're going that's final, we'll talk, e-mail, Skype, welcome to the 21st century baby." Conner says to her.

"You're right maybe some time apart will do us some good."

"Oh what us fighting isn't entertain anymore?"

"Yes, especially for the Team."

"Who needs cable?"

"I'm gonna miss you." Cassie says as he running his hand on her hair.

"Me too."

"You know what this means."

"I'm gonna have to go back to living in the cave." Conner says to her.

"You don't have to." Cassie says quickly.

"You want me to stay here, by myself?"

"Yeah, you could get a job on campus."

"I have a job is called being a superhero."

"Well yeah, oh I know, how about you and Cissie hang out? She doesn't have a place to live in the summer since she's taking 2 classes and-"

"You don't want me hanging out with Megan."

"Nooooooo." She says in a high voice.

"So yes?"

"I'm…just…"

"Jealous?"

"You still love me?"

"Let me answer that with a… _duh_." He says to her, she giggles. "But I'm still moving in."

"Conner." She whines.

"I need to save up money and this apartment is a financial hole."

"Where do you get your money?"

"What?" he gets off her and puts on the clocks alarm.

"Well I worked in the cafeteria as a card swiper and in the bookstore and mom gave me some money." Cassie says to him.

"I have money from a place." Conner says cryptic.

"What place?"

"A place with money."

"Where did you get money?" Cassie asks him again.

"Places." Conner says to her.

"Places? What places? Places like Wall Street? That's a place people get money."

"Yeah, yeah, like wall street."

"…"

"…"

"What?" Conner says as she looks at him suspiciously.

"What do you know about wall street?"

"Don't worry about."

"Conner-"

"Don't worry about it." he kisses her.

…**Ivy Town**

"Come on more pictures." Martha says as she takes more pictures of Conner, Wendy and Marvin.

"Ma." Conner says.

"Take off your caps." Martha says to them. They take them off, she takes a picture. "Smile, smile." They smile hugging each other, she takes a picture.

"We have to go." Wendy says to them.

"Martha, let them go." Jonathan says to her.

"Ok go, have fun." Martha says to them as she takes another picture. Wendy and Marvin take off quickly before she made them stay for more pictures. "Conner wait." She says to him.

Conner stops. "Yeah?" He asks.

"Picture with the family." She says to him she turns to Cassie who was waiting patiently. "Take a picture." She says to her. She grabs the camera and Conner, Martha, John and Clark all get together.

"OK smile." Cassie says and click.

"Ok I have to now." Conner says to them and starts walking away.

"Wait I want to take a picture with you and Cassie." Martha says taking the camera.

"Ok, but then this is it ok." Conner says to her. "We can take more pictures later." Cassie walks up and Conner puts his arm around her.

"Fine, fine, fine. Now smile." Martha says to them.

"Ok that's good." Clark says.

"One more, Clark go stand behind them." Martha says.

"Ma-"

"Go, go." She says and Clark goes to stand behind them, Clark being a foot taller than them both. "Perfect." She says.

"Let's take our seats Ma." Clark says as he tries to get her to move.

"Let's go Martha." Jonathan says to her.

"So, you got everything packed?" Conner asks Cassie when he sees they're gone.

"Yeah. You'll miss me right?"

He kisses her, she kisses back.

"Excuse me." a man says to them as they continue kissing. "Hello." He taps Conner's shoulder.

"Do you…mind?" Conner looks at him.

"Holy Hera." Cassie whispers to herself.

"You're Lex Luthor." Conner says pretending he didn't know him.

"Yes, hello Superboy or Kon-El? Is it Conner Kent ?"

"Go." Conner tells Cassie, she walks off. It was worth a try.

"Sorry, I know secret identities are a big thing to you-" Lex pauses. "superheroes." He whispers.

"You know? How did you know?" Conner asks him. "And why doesn't that surprise me as much as it should?"

"Well the one thing I know better than anyone is my own work."

Conner looks at him. "…'Work' did you just call me work?"

"I have a graduation present for you." Lex says to him as he takes out an envelope.

"It's not a poison is it?" Conner asks as he takes it.

"No."

Conner opens it. "Whoa, that is a lot of zeros behind that 7." He says as he sees the check. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Graduation present."

"Well ok, but-"

"You're my son."

"I'm not your son." Conner says quickly.

Lex smiles at him. "That girl, she your girlfriend? Before you say no, keep in mind that I found out who you really are."

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"I find it hard to believe that you don't know." Conner says to him. "Cassandra, Cassie."

"Wondergirl."

"Ok do you know who everybody is?"

"No not everybody."

"Good to know."

"Mr. Luthor you have another appointment." Mercy says his driver/bodyguard/secretary says to him.

"Thank you Mercy." Lex says to her.

"Do you want to take a picture?" Conner asks him.

"Picture?"

"Well you gave me 7 million dollars the least I can do is give you a picture."

"Alright, that would be good." Lex says to him. "Mercy."

"Yes sir." She says and takes out her phone, they stand next to each other. "Smile." Click. "Perfect."

"Well Sup-Conner thank you for the picture."

"Thank you for the money." Conner says to him.

"Yes, you can deposit whenever you want."

"Right thanks." Conner says smiling. "Um I'm not doing anything on Friday do you want to have lunch?"

"Dinner would be better at 7."

"Perfect."

"At my house." Lex says to him, Conner looks at him suspicions. "But if you-"

"It should be fun."

"You should get going, your name should be called soon."

"Right, bye." Conner says and walks off.

…**Airport **

"Do you have everything?" Conner asks Cassie.

"Yes, I have everything _mom_." Cassie teases.

"No your mom is over there." Conner says to her.

"Yeah, is she ever going to get off the phone?" Cassie asks as she sees Helena on the phone pacing.

"Maybe when she realizes that you're leaving."

She laughs a little. "Do you think I can sneak out of here without her knowing?"

"Oh yeah definitely." Conner says to her.

"Cassie!" Cissie yells out.

"Cissie!" Cassie yells out.

They hug.

"I can't believe your leaving." Cissie says to her still hugging. "You **and** Riley this sucks."

Cassie pulls away. "Riley? You broke up with Riley?"

"Temporary, a time-out, a break." Cissie says to him.

"Why?"

"What are you talking about?" Cissie asks her confused.

"What are you talking about?" Cassie asks her.

"I think you girls are out of the loop of each other's life imagine what will happen when you don't talk for 4 months." Conner says to them.

"Why is the boy being mean?" Cissie asks Cassie sadly.

"He wouldn't be having sex for 4 months." Cassie says to her.

"Oh that makes sense." Cissie says smiling.

"Back to Riley, what happen?" Cassie asks her.

"Well he's going."

"Going where?"

"Turkey."

"Turkey?" Cassie asks her.

"Yeah." Cissie says to her.

"What? Why? Isn't he a psychology major? Why is he interested in anthropology?"

"Hey guys."

"Riley, Hi." Cassie says smiling at him.

"Hi, Hey Cissie."

"Hi." Cissie says back.

"Conner."

"Riley."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well this is fun." Cissie says out loud breaking the silence.

"_Hello. Passengers of flight 17 bound for Turkey. The departure gate is 30B. We are now boarding."_

"That's us." Riley says to Cassie.

Cassie turns around and kisses Conner as if it was the last kiss ever. They separate and breathe.

"I love you." Cassie says to him.

"I love you too." Conner says to her and pulls out a small blue box.

She takes it and opens it. "Thank you." She says smiling at the lightning bolt necklace. She takes it out and he takes it, putting it on. "I love it."

"Bye." Conner says kissing her.

"Bye." Cassie kisses him.

…**Happy Harbor **

Conner walked over to the post office, because being in a cave means no mailbox. Conner walks in the small little office and a bell rings.

"Good morning." The post office man says as he hears the bell ring when the door opens.

"Hello Skip." Conner says as he leans over the counter.

"Good morning, Conner." Skip says to him. "Here you go." He says as he gives him the mail.

"Thanks, Skip! Love that you're back in shorts. Missed those stems of yours." Conner says as he walks out. "Now, come on." He says flipping through the mail. He gets out his phone. "Yeah, we've got to talk mail."

"Not again." Cassie says as she answers the phone.

"It's all for you. Every piece. How can that be? You don't even live here." Conner says to her.

"This mail envy of yours is not pretty." Cassie says as she gets in a tent with sleeping bags, getting ready for bed in _Turkey_.

"Catalogues, business solicitations, credit card offers, oh! And for me, some more stupid Greenpeace return addresses labels." Conner says to him as he walks in the sidewalk.

"Well, you are the environmental philanthropist in the family." Cassie says to him.

"Well, I feel very badly for the planet right now."

"Hey, you called my cell."

"I know."

"Well, I told you to call the land line. My cell phone bill is astronomical."

"But a conversation with me, priceless." Conner says smiling, he continues sorting the mail, then holds up a postcard. "Oh, joy."

"What?"

"Well, I did get a piece of mail. Leper Colony, Hawaii."

"Wendy still hitting you with the postcards, huh?"

"Yup, she's the serial killer who goes to work and talks about a funny Seinfeld he saw and then goes home and cooks himself a man-flesh sandwich."

"Ew." Cassie says slightly disgusted.

"Let's see how her trip has been since the last card." He says and pretends to read. "Dear Conner, kicked a dog then punched a gypsy in the groin. Oh, that's nice."

"Conner!" she yells out smiling.

"Tripped a nun, then burned down an orphanage." Conner says to her.

"Sounds like a busy itinerary." She says getting inside the sleeping bag.

"And the sun sets on Hawaii." He puts it on his back pocket.

"So what did it **really** say?" she asks.

"Having a wonderful time on the island of Oahu, fed the sea lions at sea Lion Park. They were very friendly. Went swimming on Waikiki Beach and saw Diamond Head. Yhe weather is great, **I wish you were here!**" he says reciting it from memory.

"Anything else?" she asks slightly in a hurry.

"Whoa. One minute of talk, and then I get the bum's rush?"

"I'm right in the middle of going to sleep."

"I gotta pop out of an envelope for you to have an interest in me?"

"We have our anniversary on Friday. We'll eat, we'll talk, we'll laugh. What a time we'll have." She says talking fast.

"Skip's back in shorts." He blurts out.

"I am **not** wasting cell phone minutes on Skip's shorts!"

"It's the Reno 911 short shorts…disturbing."

"I'm hanging up now." Cassie says to him.

"Fine. So Friday?" Conner asks her.

"Friday. Bye."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye-bye."

They hang up.

…**Mount Justice**

Dick and Barbara no uniform Dick was in sweatpants, muscle shirt and shoes, Barbara in shorts, sports bra, and shoes. Sweating like crazy, panting, and glaring at each other. They both had knives-black, _taser_ knives. They Barbara swings her knife at him he backs off and grabs her arm, stabs her, she grabs his arm and ducks behind him tasering him on his back. He yells out.

"Babs, don't let him crowd you." Conner says to her as he sits on the floor. "Watch your shoulders, he's telegraphing."

"I thought you were on my side." Dick says to him not taking his eyes off of Babs.

"I don't take sides." Conner says to him.

"Then stop coaching!" Dick yells at him.

Dick swings his knife at her she ducks down, Babs swings her's and he backs off then comes at her she ducks and tasers his leg.

"OW, damn it!" Dick yells out. Conner laughs, and Babs smiles. They circle each other.

"Circle through his outside." Conner says to her.

"I thought we were brothers." Dick says to him.

"We are but I'm thinking of getting myself a sister." Conner says.

Babs swings her knife at him he swings back, blocks her hand and tasers her stomach. She yells out, he swings his leg under hers and she falls down.

"Again." She says to him.

"Bad loser." Dick says to her.

"Shut up." Barbara says to him.

"Way to go Babs." Conner says to her as he gets up, two white towels and throws them at Dick and Babs, they catch them whipping off the sweat. "3 out of 7 aren't bad." He says to them and grabs two water bottles and throws them at them they catch them.

"Thank you." Babs says to him drinking the water.

"I'm better than you." Dick says and walks off, Babs catches up to him and uses the taser/knife at his shoulder. "OW! Son of a bitch." And puts the somewhat cold water bottle in his shoulder, Babs runs off laughing. He groans. "That's gonna leave a mark." He turns around seeing Conner standing in front of the holo-computer moving things around. "Something wrong?"

"No." Conner says to him.

"Tomorrow right? It's you anniversary?"

"Yup."

"What did you get her?"

"A necklace."

"Nice."

"Do you ever get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Conner asks him.

"Like…an instinct?" Dick asks him.

"Yeah, an instinct."

"Yeah but usually it involves me getting shot."

"Awesome." Conner says sarcastically.

"Something wrong?" Dick asks again.

"Just got a bad feeling." Conner says to him. "I'm going to Smallville." He starts walking to the zeta tubes "Call me if you need me."

"Alright." Dick says concerned.

…**Turkey**

Sun shining bright in the desert plain, some rocks here and there, holes in the ground with people digging carefully using brushes looking for bones in the sand.

"Hey! I found something!" a man yells out, brushing the dirt.

Cassie gets up from her hole and jumps over to his and picks it up with her bare hands blows on it looking at it carefully. "It's a jaw."

"How do you know?" the man asks him getting up and looking at it.

"See the teeth?" she says to him, pointing to it. "Should have brushed more." She jokes.

"Hey Cassie!" Riley yells out, she looks up at him, he grabs a camera. "Say cheese." She smiles at him holding up the jaw next to her and he takes the picture.

…

Nigh time

Everybody was dancing to Egyptian music as it played. Most of the students looking at Cassie dancing the 'right way' moving her hips to the music smiling, laughing, happy. She moves away dancing silly as Riley tries to pull her back and she pulls away from him to a table.

"Have a seat. Good day in the dirt?" a woman with black hair, beautiful green eyes asks her.

"Professor Amber, are **you** having fun?" Cassie asks back.

"Yes I am." She says smiling.

"Well me too, I almost have Alex all the way out." Cassie says as she sits down next to her.

"Alex. Very heroic name." Prof. Amber says to her. "What makes you think it's a he?"

"The size of the skull." Cassie says, to her professor. "We found a female skull last week."

"And what did you name her?"

"Esperanza." Cassie says in a Spanish accent. "It means Hope." She says smiling. "I've been searching for the last few bits of her because her skeleton's almost complete." She says happy.

"It really doesn't get to you, does it?"

"No, why would it? I mean, these people are way long gone."

"And what is "way long"?" Amber asks her. "How do you calculate the moment when a person's death becomes scientific, rather than emotional?"

"I don't know. I guess when the last person they knew died." Cassie says to her.

"Then you, my friend, have a thing or two to learn from the Greeks."

"I know plenty." Cassie says no longer excited, but serious.

"Well-"

"Come on! Cassie, come on!" Riley yells out at her she turns and smiles getting up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yells out and walks towards him, he grabs her hand and he twirls her around, she laughs.

…**Smallville**

"Conner?" Clark says as he sees him flying in. "Something wrong?"

"No, just wanted to visit." Conner says as he lands down. "Need some help?" he asks looking around at the field.

"Sure, go get dressed." Clark says to him.

"Ok." He _runs_ off.

"Ma, and Pa are inside!" Clark yells out.

"OK!" he yells back and runs inside the house. "Ma, Pa!" he yells inside.

"Conner!" Pa yells out happy. "What are you doing-never mind, I'm so glad you're here." He says hugging him.

"Conner what are you doing here?" Ma asks him not as excited.

"Visiting." Conner says to her.

"Shouldn't you be on a mission?" she asks him.

"I told Dick to call if he needed me." Conner says to her.

"Well come help us out in the field." Pa says to him.

"Yeah, I'm going to go get dressed."

…

"Ma looked upset." Conner says as he and Pa walk out and Clark walks up to them. "So what'd you do?" he asks Clark.

"Me? You're the screw up in the family." Clark says to him.

"HEY! Not everybody can compare to you, goody two shoes." Conner says to him.

"Goody two shoes?" Clark asks him. "I'll show you goody two shoes." He runs up to him, Conner runs away into the barn. Pa smiles at him boys playing and walks inside the barn.

Conner was in a head lock, Clark rubbing his head hair making a mess.

"Quit it." Conner says to him trying to break free.

"Shh." Clark says to him as he continues.

"Quit it."

"Shh."

"Quit it."

"Shh."

"Quit it."

"Shh."

"That's enough you two." Pa says to them as he walks in.

Conner pushes Clark away, Clark smiles at him. Conner tries to fix his hair.

"So why is ma mad?"

"Because she doesn't like it when we're both here." Clark says, already knowing why his mother was angry.

"What do mean? I thought she always complained why we didn't show up?" Conner asks confused.

"Yes but-" Pa says picking up a chest-box and setting it down. "She thinks something bad might happen, out **there**."

"You think we should leave?" Conner asks him.

"I'm long past worrying about the decisions you two make." Pa opens the lock. "Well most of you." He says looking at Conner.

"Pa-" Conner whines.

"But your greatest powers aren't being able to fly or see through wall. It's knowing what the right thing to do is."

"Where do you think we learned it from?" Clark asks him.

"A **lot** of people." He pauses. "I knew you were special when your mother and I found you." Clark steps up to look behind pa, when he pulls up a broken baseball. "But I didn't know **how** special." He says showing him the ball. "You struck out the first few swings, you always took some time to warm up, but when you hit this here, you hit it clear across Smallville." He gives Clark the ball and Conner looks at it too. "I'd wake up every Sunday morning and walk the fields on the other side of town. It took me almost **six months** to find it."

"That's crazy." Clark says to his pa as he sits down with him.

"Crazy **awesome**." Conner says smiling taking the ball and sitting down.

"That's what Ben Hubbard thought when he saw me hiking back and forth across his farm. I told him I was looking for **arrowheads**." Pa says to them as he looks for something else in the box. Conner laughs. Pa pulls up two torn small shoes. "Do you remember these?" he asks Clark.

"The day I outran the truck. How long did you chase after me?" Clark asks him, trying to remember the say.

"Must have been about 20 miles." Pa says to him, putting the shoes away.

"I can't believe you kept all of this." Clark says smiling taking the baseball back and giving it to pa.

"Well, I couldn't keep you." Pa says to him, Clark frowns.

"What are you talking about?" he asks confused.

"Your place in the world-the both of you." Pa says looking at Clark and Conner. "In the universe, is much too important for that but even a man like me needs something to hang on to." He puts the chest away, locking up the memories. Clark and Conner get up as well. "You two be careful out there and if there are people that need help, you do what you always do." he pauses, putting a blanket on top of the chest. "Don't let **anyone** or **anything** get in your way."

"We won't." Conner says to him smiling.

Clark walks over to the table and picks up a horseshoe and uses heat vision on it, then blowing on it softly, cooling it down. "For the chest." Clark says giving him the horseshoe. Clark and Conner both hug him, he hugs his boys back.

"Say bye to Ma for us." Conner says to him.

"We love you pa." Clark says to him.

"I love you too." Pa says to them.

They pull away and walk off, then disappear talking off at super speed. Pa looks at the horseshoe and smiles. 'World's Greatest Dad' he read.

…**Watchtower**

"So today is your anniversary?" Superman asks him.

"Yeah, 3 years." Superboy says to him smiling.

"Well congratulations."

"Thanks."

…**Smallville**

"Jonathan take it easy, the boys did most of the work yesterday!" Martha yells out in the porch.

"I'm coming Martha!" Jonathan yells back plowing the land.

"Jonathan!" Martha yells out again.

He falls down holding his arm. "Martha." He groans falling on his knees. She runs towards him.

…**Watchtower**

"You need to get yourself a girlfriend." Superboy says to Superman.

"I have one." Superman says to him.

"Metropolis isn't a girlfriend."

"Hey! She is a great girl."

"One that could lighten you up would be awesome."

"Stop it."

"Takes off the pressure off the brother." Superboy says pointing at himself.

"Conner-" Superman tries to stop his rambling.

"Also knowing that you won't be having sex with just yourself this year."

"That's none of your business." Superman says to him, hitting him.

They enter the zeta tube.

"Just saying." Superboy says to him.

…**Smallville**

"Oh god Jonathan." Martha says as he tries to wake him up. "Clark! Conner!" she yells out. "CLARK! CONNER!" she yells out louder than before.

…**Mount Justice**

"And you have everything planed?" Superman asks Superboy as the walk in the briefing room.

"Yup, we're meeting in Russia, taking her to an amazing restaurant that we found last time we traveled the old couple that owns it always get in a fight during the afternoon, then I'm taking her to Hong Kong because she likes shopping there, and then we end up in Texas steak and baked potato."

"You have everything planned." Superman says smiling.

"Well ye-" Superboy stops in mid word.

They both listen carefully, look at each other and super fly away. They super fly straight to Smallvile and see Martha crying, Jonathan-no heartbeat.

"pa?"

…**Russian, Kazan**

Cassie was at the Bridge over Bolaq channel in a black dress, high heels, and make up. She pulls out her cell phone out of her purse that had her black converse shoes inside and pulls out her cell phone and calls Conner…ring…ring…ring…ring… 'Hey its Conner leave a message after the beep-BEEP.

"Conner I'm at the Bolaq Bridge and its 2 pm, time differences aside I'm waiting for you so call me back."

Cassie waited and waited then called again…waited called him again…waited called him again…waited called him again…

She left after the sun went down and went back to Turkey crying. She called Conner back.

"Hey, look I'm guessing that some stupid mission came up and you were too busy to even call me, too busy for you to even bother telling me that you were standing me up but its fine you know why? Because we are **done**, yeah that's right I'm breaking up with you. You like missions so much let them have sex with you and this whole anniversary thing was your big idea remember? I didn't want to make a big thing of it but you insisted and I'm here crying like an idiot and you know how much I hate to cry." Cassie rambles on, and whips her tears. "I hate you Conner, I hate you so much right now. I never thought I could hate someone so much but I do. I hate you Conner and I'm done! I'm done being second to everything. You're there for everybody Dick, Wally, Artemis half the world except for me. I'm done, don't call me text me or e-mail me, don't even bother coming to Turkey looking for me because we are **done**!" she hangs up cries harder whipping away the tears.

"Cassie?" Riley asks as he sees her.

"Hey."

"You look pretty."

"Thanks."

"Your make-up however is running."

"Thanks." She says trying to stop crying. "How much did you hear?"

"Not much. You know, snippets." Riley says to her as he walks up to her.

"Snippets?" she asks as he puts his arm around her.

"Little snippets." He says and they start walking to the camp.

"So basically everything." She says to him.

"Somewhere between the 5 th I'm done and the 3rd I hate you."

"Well, the best laid plans."

"I'm sorry, Conner's a jerk."

"Yeah, he is."

"I know, how about I take you out?" He asks her.

"Really?"

"Well not out, out because I don't speak the language but I can make us something to eat."

"Food is good, I love food." She says smiling. "But I will need to clean up."

"Oh your face looks-" he looks at her face, mascara running. "Yeah ok go." She laughs and walks away. "Make it quick."

…**Smallville**

"…Jonathan Kent taught me that the **strong** have to stand up for the weak and that bullies don't like being bullied **back**." Clark says as he stands up in the podium talking to everybody in the church. "He taught me that a good heart is worth more than all the money in the bank. He taught me about life and death. He taught me that the measure of a man lies not in what he says but what he does. And he showed me by example how to be tough, and how to be kind and how to dream of a better world." He pauses. "Thanks Pa. Those are the lessons I'll never forget."

…**Kent's**

"Conner? You ok?" Dick asks as he walks up to him and Megan in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm just fixing things, we have like 10 casseroles who the hell needs these many casseroles?" Conner says to him.

"Somebody who's hungry?"

"Conner there's no more room in the fridge." Megan says to him, looking side the fridge.

"We don't even have space in the fridge anymore. Is Wally here? Maybe he can take some food, he likes food."

"Yeah, Wally's here he was at the funeral Conner-Hey." He gets the casserole away from him and puts it on the table filled with food. "Have you talked to Cassie yet?"

"Yeah, I called her she didn't answer. She was pretty mad about me standing her up so…she called me she left a message she was mad and she said she was done with me."

"What do you mean?" Dick asks slightly confused.

"She broke up with me she said she didn't want anything to do with me." he says cleaning up as much as he could.

"I'll call her tell her what happen, I'm sure she'll understand."

"Yeah I think that was her point, she always understands, she doesn't want me? That's fine by me."

"Conner-"

"Ice coolers, we have ice coolers in the attic. We can use them to put some of the stuff in them." Dick was about to stop him. "We need ice, can you go get some?"

"…Yeah."

"Ok."

"I'll help." Megan says as he follows him.

Dick stops her. "Keep an eye on him." she nods.

Dick walks out of the kitchen and outside a small crowd of people most of them were close friends, Diana, Barry, J'onn, Dinah, Wally, Artemis, Zatanna, and Kaldur.

"Is he ok?" Wally asks him.

"We need ice." Dick says to him.

"I'll go get some." Barry says to him and gets his keys and takes off in his car.

"Where's Clark?" Diana asks.

"I don't know." Dick says to her. "Do you know where Mrs. Kent? I can't find her."

"I think she's still in the cemetery." Artemis says to him.

"Alright well I need to call Cassie." Dick says to them as he takes out his phone.

"Why?" Wally asks as Dick looks in his phone.

"She broke up with him."

"She did?" Zatanna asks him.

"Yeah she was upset." Dick says as he hears the rings in his phone.

"Why?" Kaldur asks him.

"It was their anniversary and Conner wasn't there for it." Dick says as the phone continues to ring.

"Because Mr. Kent died." Zatanna says to him.

"She doesn't know that and I just got her voice mail." Dick says. "Cassie call me back, something bad happen and you need to call Conner back."

"Maybe you should call Barbara, Cassie would probably pick up."

"That's true-"

"Hey Conner's a little kooky in there and I need some help." Megan whispers to them.

"Ok well we can-Where's Clark?" Dick asks trying to remember where he went.

"I don't know." Wally says to him a little confused by the change of thinking.

"Right then we double team, Wally, Artemis, and Kaldur go check on Conner. Zatanna, Dinah go check on Mrs. Kent, take food. J'onn, Diana go look for Clark I don't know-just make sure he's ok." Dick says to them, they look at him. "Well go." He orders them. They left. Dick sighs he's quiet for a while then remember something. "Oh yeah." He pulls up his phone out and calls Barbara.

"Hello." Barbara answers her phone.

"Hey, Babs, bad time?" Dick asks her.

"No, how's Conner?"

"He's-they…fine um I need you to call Cassie, I can't get a hold of her."

"Cassie? She's not there?"

"No she's not, can you call her for me I left a message but I don't think she's picking up."

"Why not?"

"Well-" Dick takes a breath. "Cassie broke up with Conner because he stood her up on their anniversary."

"Mr. Kent died."

"She doesn't know that."

"Oh well I'll call her." Babs says to him.

"Thanks, but how's Conner?"

"A little kooky." Dick says to her. "I don't think he's cried."

"Well don't worry about the Cave I got everything under control and I'll call Cassie."

"Thanks."

…**Turkey**

Riley ran his tongue along Cassie's lips begging for entrance she gratefully accepted and he started to explore her mouth with his tongue. He pulls her close to him and ran his hands up her side causing her to shiver as she ran her hand through his hair while the other one was on his chest. They broke apart panting and Riley put his forehead against Cassie.

"Nice." He says to her.

"Yeah?" Cassie asks smiling then it fades when her phone starts to ring for the 20 th time today.

"Oh come on, can't you just answer it?"

"No." She says as it rings pulls out her phone. "Oh it's Babs."

"Pick it up."

"Nope." She says as she kisses him tossing the phone.

He moves his arm around on the pill of blankets and sleeping bags. He pulls away from Cassie and answers the phone.

"Cassie's phone." Riley says smiling, Cassie glares.

"Hi? Um…I'm Barbara is Cassie there I need to talk to her." Barbara says to him.

"Alright." He says to her. "She wants to talk to you." He whispers to Cassie she shakes her head. "Can I ask what this is about?"

"Something happen and I need to talk to her." Barbara says to him.

"Something happen she needs to talk to you." Riley whispers to her Cassie shakes her head. "I can't find her, I'll tell her you called."

"She's there isn't she?"

"No."

"Put her on the phone, please."

"No she's not here."

"Hand it over, honey."

He gives Cassie the phone. "Sorry." He whispers.

"Babs I don't-"

"Mr. Kent is gone."

"What?" Cassie asks siting up and Riley gets off her and covers himself with a blanket. "What do mean?"

"He's gone, dead, bought the farm, checked out, dead gone and buried." Babs says to her.

"Oh no." Cassie whispers and looks at Riley in a panic.

"Look Conner's gone a little crazy, Clark has been missing for the past 4 days and Mrs. Kent is crying like crazy. You need to come home, **now**."

"Oh god no, no, no, no." she whispers.

"Cassie you need to come home, Conner is crushed and he thinks you don't love him."

"I can't." she says as she pulls up the sleeping bag up to her chest covering herself.

"Yes you can. Look they already buried him last week, we just couldn't reach you, is your cell dead or something the point is you need to come home."

Cassie takes a breath. "Cassie, what's wrong?" Riley asks her worried.

"No, we broke up and that's that." She says to Babs.

"You're not coming?" Babs asks her.

Cassie looks at Riley and pauses. "I'm sorry."

"Cassie he is your boyfriend whatever you doing there is not as important as this."

"I have to go." Cassie tells Babs.

"What?" Babs says shocked.

"Bye." Cassie hangs up.

"Cassie?" Riley asks as she stays quiet. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah." She lends over and kisses him. "Everything is fine." She says smiling.

**...**

As soon as Barbara hung up with Cassie she borrowed (stole) a batplane and took off to Turkey wanting to know why she didn't come also because she wasn't picking up the phone anymore. She was wearing jeans and a purple muscle shirt with a blue bandana around her neck and boots. She walked over to the small sand pits and tents and sees Cassie dusting off some bones with a brush. She walks over to her and stands over the pit.

"Hey, you." Barbara says to her.

"Crap." Cassie says as she gets up and dusts herself off. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, Turkey protest, riots, new president but mostly you."

"Babs-"

"Conner is fixing things everywhere and by everywhere I mean **everywhere**. I'm betting you don't have a tv here so I'll tell you-"

"Can we go somewhere where there aren't people?" Cassie asks her as she looks around people staring at them.

…

"Conner and I are over." Cassie says to her.

"Over?" Barbara asks her as if she's joking.

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"Cassie he's dad died, and you know Conner."

"I'm done. I don't want to see him anymore. It's over." Cassie says to her.

"I get that you're mad. You deserve to be mad. Conner's been a real jerk. Frankly, being mad at him makes all the sense in the world. And if you're so mad that you need to believe you guys are over, I get that."

"Babs, I slept with Riley."

"Riley?" Babs stops and thinks of a Riley. "Riley!" she yells at her, Cassie nods. "**You** slept with him?"

"Yes."

"You **slept** with him?"

"Yes."

"Sex? You had sex with him?"

"Yes."

"Okay so…does Conner know?"

"No. I don't want him to ever know."

"That's good. That's good. Uh, okay. Uh, look - things happen. People...people do things. It's not pretty. It's not Disney, but it's the real world. And you don't have to tell him. Conner doesn't have to know, and things don't have to be over."

"No, you don't get it. I need it to be over. I need it to be over because I can't take this anymore. Yes, I love Conner, and, yes, I wanted to marry Conner. But we can't have kids."

"What?" Babs asks her confused with the kids' part.

"I didn't want a life separate from Conner, and that's all he can give me. I don't want that. If I'm gonna be with Conner, I want to **be** with Conner, and he didn't get it, and I waited. I mean, god, I waited but I don't want to be second anymore." Cassie rambles on.

"You mean the missions?" Barbara asks her a little confused.

"Yes!" Cassie yells at her, happy that she was being understood. "It's like Conner always thinks I'm ok with him going in the missions in the middle of the night, or the middle of a date. And it hurts. I mean, it hurts. So the other day I had to let go because it hurts too much. It hurts **too much**."

"Okay." Babs says to her.

"And I don't care if you or the Team or the League hate me for it."

"We don't hate you."

"Are you sure?"

Babs hugs her. "I'm pretty sure." She says to her. "But if you find yourself a new friend I will hate you."

…**Watchtower**

"The Fortress?" Flash asks Batman.

"No." Batman says to him.

"Space?" Green Lantern asks.

"No." Batman says to him.

"The moon?" Wonderwoman asks.

"No." Batman answers.

"The sun?" Black Canary asks.

"No."

"Metropolis?" Captain Atom asks.

"No."

"Kansas?"Aquaman asks.

"No."

"Stop saying no." Green Arrow says to him angry.

"He is nowhere to be found." Batman changes his _no_ answer.

"I hate you." Green arrow says to him.

"Who's protecting Metropolis?" Flash asks him.

"Captain Marvel, Hawkman and Woman." Batman says to him.

"Are you sure?" Flash asks him.

"Yes, I assigned them there."

Flash points to the holo-computer behind Batman a blue and black blur destroying a giant robot. "That doesn't look like Captain Marvel or the Hawks." Flash says to them.

"Who is that?" Green Arrow asks them.

"I don't know it's moving too fast." Aquaman says to them.

"Wonderwoman, Green Lantern and Captain Atom go check it out." Batman says to them.

"Alright."

…**Metropolis**

"What I was just helping." Superboy says to them. "And it's not like anybody was doing anything about the giant Robot attacking."

"Captain Marvel would have been here soon." Captain Atom says to hm.

"Well I'm **Super**boy so I can take care of it while Superman is on sabbatical." Superboy says to them.

"Do you know where Superman is?" Wonderwoman asks him.

"Yes."

"Where?" Green Lantern asks him.

"I can't tell you that."

"Superboy-" Wonderwoman starts.

"I'm sorry he made me promise."

"We need to talk to him, he's been gone for 2 weeks." Captain Atom says to him.

"Sorry really, but you know he needs a time out and-OH I gotta go, there's a robbery in process-Bye." Superboy says to them and superspeeds off.

"SUPERBOY!" Wonderwoman yells out.

"Is it just me or is that kid seriously nuts lately?" Green Lantern says to them.

"Cassie broke up with him." Wonderwoman says to him.

"With **him**? The boy who says 'Oh look puppies?' Really?" Captain Atom says to her.

"Yes."

"She says with a twinkle in her eyes." Green Lantern says to her smirking.

"Stop it." Wonderwoman says to him.

"Are you tell us he isn't giving you any pleasure?" Captain Atom asks her.

"Of course not."

"Is that code for yes." Green Lantern asks her.

"**This** isn't giving my any **pleasure**. But I'm sure you've heard **that** before." she says to him flying off.

"That was mean." Green Lantern says slightly glaring at her.

"And hilarious." Captain Atom says to him smiling.

…**Watchtower**

"I need to talk to you." Batgirl says to Batman as she walks in through the zeta tubes.

"Not now." Batman says to him and walks to the zeta tubes.

"No, now." Batgirl says to him. "Bruce!" he continues to walk the zeta tube. "So did you think we wouldn't realize?"

Batman turns to look at her. "I have an appointment."

"Cassie and Conner can't have children? Interesting isn't it?"

"Yes, considering the predicting future."

"You actually sounded convincing." Batgirl says to him.

"Batgirl-"

"I don't know what you did or how you did it but I know you did something." Batgirl says to him. "You, know they broke up?"

"Yes."

"Tragic isn't it?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Convincing."

"Believe what you want, it's what you always do." Batman says to her and leaves.

…**Somewhere in the forest and in a lake**

"So what have you been doing?" Clark asks him as he they sit on a boat in lake fishing. He was wearing a loose long sleeve shirt, jeans, and had a beard.

"Oh you know, missions." Conner says to him.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's good." Conner says to him. "Oh I got a job."

"A job?"

"At a temp agency."

"A temp?"

"Yeah."

"You have an Ivy League university degree in Biology, a minor in Mathematics and Business." Clark says to him, confused as to why he was in a temp agency.

"…yeah." Conner says to him.

"Oh, alright then." Clark says to him, trying not to sound too bothered by it.

"You know I've been hanging out with the Luthors right?"

"Luthor**s**, plural?" Clark asks him.

"Yeah, he has a niece named Lori, she's nice." Conner says to him.

"Wow a niece? What about her mother?" Clark asks him. "Yeah, she's sick."

"What does she look like?" Clarks asks interested.

"Well…she's 5'7, 22 years old, I think she graduated major in Business and minor in Marketing I have to ask her-"

"But what does she **look** like? Does she look like Lex?"

"No, she's a blonde and I think he was a redhead before he went bald, she has blue eyes, he has greenish brownish more green than brown but green. She has bright blue."

"Like yours?"

"Huh?...yeah kinda you should meet her. You'd like her."

"Yeah that would be difficult since I'm Superman." Clark says to him. "I didn't know that he had a niece."

"Yeah, it's actually kinda fun Friday night dinners they made Cornish game hens the other day it was delicious. I almost felt bad for the chickens…almost."

"OK, that's good." Clark says to him, then they stay quiet waiting for a fish to bite. Clark turns to him. "Is that my shirt?"

"What?" Conner looks at his red flannel shirt.

"You're wearing my shirt."

"So?"

"No, it's OK." Clark says to him, then pauses. "It's just I thought I asked you to at least ask, you know, before you borrow my stuff."

"I'm sorry." Conner says to him a little confused.

"It's OK." Clark says to him then looks at him. "It's just not too much for a simple "Can I borrow it, Kal?" is it?"

"No, it's not. Jeez, lighten up."

"It's my favorite shirt too."

"Since when?"

"Since always."

"This is **not** your favorite shirt."

"Yes it is and now it's going to be all stretched out just like everything else you borrow."

"What are you talking about?" Conner asks really confused.

"I'm talking about that you take my shirts and you wear them and you stretch them out."

"I couldn't possibly stretch them out! Your muscles are way bigger than mine."

Clark scoffs. "That is not true."

"Yes it is."

"Your muscles are totally bigger than mine!" Clark yells out.

"You're crazy!" Conner yells out.

"Do you want to measure?" Clark asks him.

"What?" Conner asks him, unbelievable.

"I'm serious. Why don't we get the measuring tape right now?"

"I am not going to measure my _muscles_."

"Because you know that you are totally bigger."

"I'm leaving." Conner says standing up on the boat losing balance a little.

"Fine, don't measure. Because you know you're bigger." Clark says to him.

"Stop it!" Conner yells at him.

"I'll stop when you quit stealing my stuff."

"You're cracked!" Conner yells at him and flies off.

"You're...**bigger**!" Clark yells out and continues fishing and waits, waits, waits. "Damn it." he whispers.

…**Mount Justice**

Superboy was in the kitchen making a sandwich, Tv was on Lex Luthor talking about re-opening a hospital.

"Hey, stranger." Superman says to Superboy.

"Hey." Superboy says to him and looks at him. "You shaved."

"Yep."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No." Superman says to him. Then looks at the tv. "Luthor is re-opening the hospital that blew up, that's…nice of him."

"Are you trying to make up?" Superboy asks him finishing making his sandwich.

"Yes." Superman says to him.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK."

"A crazy evil spirit obsessed with muscular size took over my body." Superman says to him.

"That happens to me **all** the time." Superboy smirks at him.

"He's gone now."

"Good to know."

"You know, I'm glad you're bonding with the Luthors."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." Superman says to him and pauses. "Maybe a little. It's just weird for me that's all. I just can't relate to it."

"You could if you tried."

"No, we're too…too much has happened and I'm glad you are anyway."

"OK."

"I didn't mean to cut you off from them so completely, you know. It just happened. The Luthors being in my life has been nothing but a pain. I just never thought…I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Conner says to him. "I forgive you." He says to him. "See how easy it is."

"Kon-"

"You should see their house, it's **huge**." Superboy says to him. "Everything there is ancient though."

"Like an Antique store?"

"Exactly, I can't even put up my feet up in the coffee table."

"Blasphemy!"

Superboy laughs and Superman smiles at him.

…

**How many of you guys are hating me right now?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Feeling the love with the reviews guys. **

**Why did I break them up? Because a friend told me that after Cassie finished college they should have a baby-I thought nah then I though…makes sense BUT that's going to take too long I'm going have to jump but **_**a lot**_** of you didn't like it when I jumped years SO here comes the drama! PLUS! This makes the story longer.**

**I'm replacing Wendy with Lori just a heads up.**

…**Luthor's mansion **

Ever since the Friday at 7 night dinner after Conner's graduation _they_ Lex Luthor, Lori Luthor-Lex's niece ended up having dinner almost every Friday.

"Tomorrow my lawyer, Joseph Stanford, is coming by." Lex says to them both.

"Ugh." Lori says annoyed. "Crazy Sissy's dad." She says to Conner since he hadn't met the man.

"That's terrible. Sissy is a good friend of yours." Lex says to her.

"Uncle, Sissy talks to her stuffed animals and they answer her." Lori says to him.

"Let's just start a **new** topic." Conner says to them.

"Not possible!" Lex says to her slightly angry at her.

"He said a new topic, Uncle." Lori says to him.

"Everything's a joke. Everyone's a punch line."

"OK, I'm sorry." Lori says to him.

"My niece, Henny Youngman." Lex says to Conner, Conner smiles.

"Hello Mrs. Jewish comedian." Lori says to herself her phone ring.

"Lori." Lex says annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Lori says to him, pulls out her phone looks at her phone texts quickly. "It's off." she smiles.

Conner laughs a little. "Continue." he says to him.

"Where was I?" Lex asks.

"Joseph Stanford is coming tomorrow." Lori says to him.

"Yes. So, Lori, I thought it might be nice after dinner for you to go around the house and pick out what you'd like me to leave you in my will." Lex says to her. "Take a look at that desk in my office. It's a really fine Georgian piece."

"Why don't I ever bring a tape recorder to these dinners?" Conner asks himself.

"Oh, well, anything you want to leave me is fine, uncle." Lori says to him, a little weirded out.

"Nonsense. You should have what you like. So look around and when you see something you like stick a post-it on it." Lex says to her.

"OK, you have officially hit a new level of weird that even **I** marvel at." Lori says to him.

"You can pick out things too, you know." Lex says to Conner.

"Really? Alright." Conner says smiling.

"You are so creepy." Lori says to Conner.

"Did you hear that dad, apparently I'm creepy." Conner says to him. A maid comes in with a tray. "Oh cool!" Conner says smiling as the maid puts a bowl in front of him.

"What's that?" Lori asks him as the maid puts one in front of Lex.

"It's dessert." Lex says to her.

"It's pudding." Lori says to him shocked.

"Well if you knew what it was why did you ask?" Lex says to her.

"You don't like pudding." Lori says to him as the maid puts the blow in front of her.

"Yes, but Conner likes pudding." Lex says to her.

"Oh, I love pudding. I worship it. I have a bowl up on the mantel at home with the Virgin Mary, a glass of wine, and a dollar bill next to it." Conner says to him smiling. "But I've never had pudding from a crystal bowl before." he says taking a spoon eating it.

"You like the bowl?" Lex asks him.

"Mmm." Conner says as he eats it.

"Put a post-it on it when you're done." Lex says to him. Conner smiles at him and nods. Lori shivers weired out.

…

Conner and Lori were putting post-its on things in the living room. Conner blue and Lori pink. They were looking at a blue vase giant vase some kind of Chinese carvings in it.

"So what do we think of this?" Lori asks him.

"Where would we put it?" Conner asks tilting his head looking at it.

"I don't know. The Lex Luthor Psycho Museum?" Lori asks him.

"This is the strangest evening I've ever spent here." Conner says to her as he puts a post it on the couch.

"Sooooo?…"

"I don't know, you're more likely to outlive him than I am." Conner says to her.

"That's morbid." Lori says putting a pink post-it on it.

"So, how's it going?" Lex asks as he walks in the living room.

"Great, just getting ready for the big day." Conner says to him.

"Very nice." Lex says to him.

"So, um, it's getting late, Dad. Unless you've got some funeral plots for us to decorate I should really be going." Conner says to him.

"Any special requests for dinner next week?" Lex asks them.

"Oh-well-" Lori starts when Conner interrupts.

"We want to talk to you about that." Conner says to him as he looks at Lori and Lori looks at him.

"Should I sit down?" Lex asks as he starts to sit in the couch.

"Yeah, but not there!" Lori says to him quickly as he starts to sit he gets up.

"We got a post-it on that. We'd like to keep it nice." Conner says to him then smiles.

Lex looks at the couch then back at them both, they looked like twins smiling at him…except for the hair.

"It must be very exhausting to be you two." Lex says to them.

"We want to get an apartment." Conner says to him.

"Together." Lori says to him.

"You want to move out?" he asks her.

"Please Uncle Lex we are both old enough and I-."

"Sure however our Friday night dinners will still be mandatory."

"…"

"…"

"I think this is a trick." Conner says to her.

"I think so too." Lori says to him.

"We should run before he changes his mind."

"Totally."

"Love you." They both say and run off to the front door.

"Holy crap." Conner says as soon as they open the door and walk outside.

"I can't believe he said yes." Lori says shocked.

"Me neither." Conner as they walk on the brick road passing, flowers, trees, fountains-imported, expensive and beautiful.

"This is so cool!" Lori says smiling. "Three years, three years that how long I've wanted to leave this _house_, and now it's happening." She says happy.

"Four months with me and I've broken him." Conner says to her.

She laughs. "You're so my hero."

"And half the worlds."

"…personal hero?"

"Ah that does sound better."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Lori asks him.

"I don't know, something about taking names and kicking asses."

"Missions, they sound so cool."

"They are, 8 years and counting."

"Wow you are the coolest cousin ever."

"And you are the richest cousin ever."

"So when can I visit this marvelous cave of yours?" Lori asks him. "I can be like a groupie."

"When I can get it pass a couple friends." Conner says to her.

"Nightwing, Aqualad, and…Batgirl?"

"No Nightwing caved after the 3rd pretty please plus a I'm-in-command-for-the-next-month. Being leader not as fun as it sounds."

"You got him wrapped around your finger."

"Or he's got me."

"Interesting perspective." Lori looks at him. "So when are we going to…apartment…hunting-what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Conner asks her not paying attention, using his super hearing. "Oh, um there is a-"

"Go." Lori says to him. "Fly off and save 1, 2, or 300 people. Then you can tell me all about while we apartment hunt say…tomorrow?" She says smiling.

"Yes." Conner says and hugs her.

"Go…cousin." Lori lets him go. "Now fly off."

He kisses her forehead and flies off. "Bye cousin!" he yells out.

…**Mount Justice**

"And you know what he did last night?" Superboy asks Nightwing.

"Wore jeans?" Nightwing says to him.

"Served pudding."

Nightwing gasps. "I was close!"

"I mean, I'm sure it was some expensive form of pudding, but nonetheless, it was pudding!"

"That **is** amazing."

"Right." Superboy says smiling. "That would mean that he actually made a mental note that I liked pudding, which would mean that he actually listened to something other than the he's part Superman conga line going on in his head, and got over the fact that, to him, pudding is hospital food, and only acceptable when you've just had vital organ ripped out of your body."

"Wow, that's some journey he had to take there."

Superboy smiles and gives Nightwing a Red bull drink Nightwing opens the tap and starts to drink it. Superboy looks at him, Nightwing looks back at him.

"What?" Superboy asks him.

"What?" Nightwing asks back.

"You have nothing to say?"

"No."

"Nightwing."

"It's awesome that you're getting along with the Luthors."

"Dick."

"It's nothing."

"But?"

"But I want you to be careful with them." Nightwing says to him.

"I am." Superboy says back.

"Don't let your guard down."

"I know."

"He shot you remember." Nightwing says to him.

"He apologized." Superboy points out.

"You're my friend and I worry."

"I know Dick, but as **your** friend it is my job to tell you to stop worrying because I'm fine."

"I'll talk to Kaldur and Babs about having Lori over for a couple of hours."

"Thank you." Superboy says to him.

"Hey Conner." Megan says as she walks in the kitchen.

"Hey." Conner says back as she walks behind him to the fridge and grabs a water bottle.

"Hey Dick."

"Hey Megan." Dick says to her.

"Bye guys." Megan says as she walks out.

Nightwing watches her walk away and looks back at Superboy who was drinking **his** red bull.

"You guys back together?"

Superboy chokes on the drink and swallows hard. "What?"

"You and Megan are you guys." Nightwing asks him as he knocks his fists together.

"No." Superboy says as if it was the most ridiculous thing ever.

"Sorry, it's just felt a vibe there for a minute."

"Did you just say vibe?"

"Don't change the subject are you and Megan-"

"No we are **not** back together." Superboy says to him.

"It was just a question." Nightwing says to him.

…**Megan's room**

"I lied to Dick." Conner says as Megan kisses his neck as she saddles him.

"You didn't lie." Megan says as she sucks on his earlobe.

"Yes I did, I said we weren't back together-"

"Which we're not, it's just two friends-"She kisses his lips. "kissing," licks his neck "sex," she runs her hands down his abs "having fun," sucks on his nipple "that's all." She says kissing his chest.

"Right." He sighs.

"Stay over." She says as she looks down at him.

"No."

"Conner-"

"I promised Ma I'd help her get the horses in the barn by 8." He says as he puts a hand on her waist for her to get off, she dose and wraps herself in the sheet.

"When will you?" she asks as he gets up and walks over to his boxers on the floor.

"I thought we weren't together." He says to her.

"True." She says watches him. "I checked the internet and apparently what we're doing is called 'friends with benefits'." She says to him as he puts on his jeans grabs his shoes and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"I thought that was a movie." He says to her.

Megan unwraps herself and puts her arms around his torso from behind kissing his neck, shoulder and back. "That's not the point."

"You wanna watch it?" he asks putting his other shoe on.

"Conner-"

"I have to go." He gets up and gets his shirt putting it on he walks back to her and kiss her shoving his tongue in playing with her for a while, he didn't want to seem ungrateful. "I had fun."

"Me too." Megan says back with a smile.

"Bye." Conner says and walk leaves.

"Bye." She says and sighs.

…**Metropolis**

"I don't want a wood-burning fireplace." Conner says to Lori as they look at the apartment that cost 50,000 dollars a month.

"But Conner-" Lori whines.

"No."

"But it's got a good vibe." Lori says to him.

"I don't use the word **vibe**." Conner says to her. "Mary, can we look at the other less expensive apartments?" he asks a woman, short blond hair, purple suit.

"Alright well…" Mary starts as she looks through her folder. "We have a 3,000 apartment not far from here."

"I am not living in a 3,000 dollar apartment."

"I was thinking in the hundred place." Conner says to Mary.

"Hell no." Lori says to him.

"Let's go." Conner says and drags her away.

"But the view." Lori whines.

…

"It's a very quiet street and the owner keeps the building up beautifully. He hasn't remodeled it at all. Plus, I bet he could be persuaded to give the floor a little spruce if you like." Mary the realtor says to Lori and Conner.

"Oh yeah, we'd like a spruce." Lori says to her.

"A spruce is unnecessary." Conner says to her.

"Hey, you never turn down a spruce." Lori says to him.

"She's right, listen to her." Mary says to Conner.

"Yeah, listen to me." Lori teases Conner.

"You rarely give me a choice." Conner says to Lori.

"Now, I went over the square footage and the details of the lease with your husband this morning. Did he fill you in?" Mary asks Lori.

"What? Oh no, we're-"

"No, no, he didn't, but you know how men are." Lori interrupts him, Conner looks at her. "The minute that football game comes on, all the realities of life just go right out the window."

"Don't I know it." Mary says to her smiling.

"I mean, I could answer the door wrapped in cellophane but unless I was wearing a Metropolis Sharks cap…ugh, he wouldn't even notice." Lori says wrapping her arm around his arm smiling.

"Geez." Conner says really annoyed.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed Snuffy, I'm just teasing." Lori says to him kissing his cheek.

"Hey Mary, could you possibly leave me and little missus alone for just a minute?" Conner says to her.

"Why, of course." Mary says to him.

"I promise we won't do anything dirty." Lori says to her as she puts her head on Conner shoulder.

"Oh please, if my husband and I looked anything like the two of you, we'd never get dressed."

"Oh, you are bad!" Lori yells out giggling.

"Let me just leave this rental agreement with you in case you decide to fill it out." Mary says to her.

"Thanks." Conner says taking the papers.

"Oh, I hope you take it. It's got a great **vibe** for a nice couple like you two." Mary leaves them alone.

Conner takes a step back from Lori glaring at her.

"Oh, 50 shades of red!" she says to him smiling pointing at his face.

"What is wrong with you?" Conner asks her angry.

"You make it too easy."

"By standing here?"

"Oh, relax Snuffy." Lori says rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." Conner says looking at the room. "Let's talk. What do you think?"

"She used the word **vibe**." Lori says knowing he hated it.

"About the apartment." Conner says to her.

"I don't know." Lori says to her.

"Okay then, break it down. List your concerns."

"Well, it's too small."

"It's not too small. Next."

"We need more than one bathroom."

"**No** we don't, utilities will be huge if we have two bathrooms. Next."

"I like being on the bottom floor."

"The top floor's quieter. Next."

"You know, somehow I think this would be easier if you just listed your concerns first."

"Okay. Um…I don't have any. I think it's great." Conner says to her.

"You do?" Lori asks him.

"Yeah, it's light and airy. It's got good windows but not too many so that the sun bakes you in the afternoon."

"Right."

"You're close to work, there's a zeta tube a couple of blocks away, the price seems good, we'll taking the spruce, and it's a one-year lease. What's one year?"

"I don't know. Conner-" Lori starts.

"You're the one that wanted an apartment." Conner says to her.

"But we need a bigger apartment, with a view and a pool and-"

"That would cost too much."

"We can ask Uncle Lex for the money."

"I thought you wanted to get out of Dad's roof."

"Well…yeah."

"Can you afford a 50,000 dollar apartment? With your salary?"

"…no."

"Me neither." He says and takes out a pen that Mary gave him and signs then give it to Lori to sign.

…**Palo Alto**

Artemis and Megan walk out of a store and begin walking down the street next to each other shopping bags on their hands.

"If I still want that sweater in twenty minutes I'm coming back to get it." Artemis says to Megan.

"Okay, wait. What is wrong with this picture?" Megan asks her.

"Huh?" Artemis asks her as she fiddles with her bags.

"You, look at you. An armful of bags and a potential twenty-minute sweater on the way, and look at me. Completely bagless." Megan says to her.

"You have some bags."

"These are yours."

"Relax, the day's still young."

"What is wrong with me?" Megan asks Artemis.

"You wanna look hot for Conner." Artemis teases.

"That's not what I meant."

"Right, you love him, he doesn't."

"Ugh, I don't want to either. Make it go away." Megan whines.

"I've fallen out of love faster than that before, sometimes, boom, with no warning whatsoever. One day we're in love, the next day, he's dead to me." Artemis says to her. Megan looks at her worried. "But me and Wally are **great**." He says smiling.

Megan smiles back. "Right."

"What were we talking about?" Artemis asks.

"Me and Conner."

"You're he's rebound girl, Megan. I don't think you can change that."

"Can't we just go back to the way it was? Before Cassie, before the break up?"

"Nope, you guys are just screwing around, this isn't the movies he's going to move on and you're going to get your heart broken and then you're going to move on."

"Oh thank you for the hug." She says sarcastically.

"See, I'm bad at advice talks. Could we talk about bows and arrows? 'Cause I'm good with that." Artemis says smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry. You're fine. I'm all mixed up. I thought I was over Conner but lately I feel like he needs me. I have to be there for him. I have to be more adult about this. " Megan says to her.

"Cute boots." She says as she looks at the window. "Come on." She grabs her hand and they take off inside the store. Looking at the boots.

"Maybe he does love me, maybe I've been reading him wrong, maybe he's just as confused as I am." Megan says to her and as Artemis puts on the boots. "Maybe he's not. I don't know. Am I obsessing?"

"Yup." Artemis says as she looks at the boots on her in the mirror.

"Fine, I'll stop talking." Megan says to her she looks at the boots. "Cute boots."

"I'm buying them." Artemis grabs the boots and takes them to the checkout desk.

…**Mount justice**

"You won't believe what Conner is doing right now, apartment hunting with Lori." Dick says as he walks up to Babs in the living room. "He keeps asking if Lori can come over I said-"

"Fine."

"What?" he asks shocked.

"Cassie's back in town." Babs blurts out.

"Aw crap." He sits down on the couch.

"Dick-"

"Sorry you were saying."

"I just went to sign her up for dorm with Cissie."

"Oh god, please tell me she's not happy."

"Well…sure."

"Great just great." Dick says running a hand on his hair.

"Do we tell him?" she asks him.

"No…yes…maybe…no." he says not knowing what to do.

"So?"

"I don't know." Dick says to her.

"I say we tell him."

"Were you serious about Lori coming over?" Dick asks changing the subject.

"Yeah but just for like a day."

"I'll tell him."

"About Cassie?"

"That too." Dick says to her. "Maybe I should just text him."

"Dick."

"Right, right, I'll go tell him in person."

…

"Welcome to Mount Justice." Conner says as he walks out of the zeta tubes followed by Lori.

"This is so cool!" Lori says excited he looks around seeing some of the team members and a couple of Justice League members. "Hi." She says smiling.

Nightwing, Batgirl, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, Black Canary and Red Tornado.

"whoa." Kid Flash whispers to Nightwing as he looks at Lori.

"I know right." Nightwing whispers back. He walks up to her. "Hi Lori, I'm Nightwing." He says to her.

"I know, I mean-Hi." Lori stammers a little. She looks behind him at Black Canary and Red Tornado. "Insurance?" she asks.

Nightwing smiles. "No, we have a mission to get to."

"Right." She smiles.

"Come on let me show you around." Conner says to her. "Later on, we can order pizza and watch the Power of Myth by Joseph Campbell."

"OH my god, I love that movie, I've seen 3 times." Lori says to him.

"5." Conner says to her.

"I'm impressive." Lori says to him.

"Oh my god there's two of them." Kid Flash whispers.

"It would have been 6 but then **somebody** hid it." Conner says looking at the team, the all look away, up at the ceiling, floor, computer, Nightwing smiles. "But I found on line."

"I thought all of you guys got along." Lori says to him.

"Even we have our dark periods." Nightwing says to her.

"Let's go." Conner says to her.

"Conner before you leave, we need to talk." Nightwing says to him.

"Ok."

"I only have 24 hours to spy on you guys." Lori says to them, they look at her. "Note to self, no spy jokes."

…

"The food was incredible, I never even knew pizza could taste this good." Lori says as she eats on the couch watching the Power of Myth in HD.

"I know the best joints." Conner says to her.

"Do people still say joints?" Lori asks him.

"I do."

"More pizza." Lori says to him.

"Yes, ma'am." He gets up and goes over to the oven where he was keeping a pizza warm. She pauses the movie and moves over to the counter.

"Do I get to meet Megan?"

"Do you wanna meet her?"

"Meet your rebound girl, yeah!"

"Don't say it so loud-Cassie." Conner says shocked as she walk in the kitchen/living room.

"Cassie? Your Cassie?" Lori asks him then turns around. "You're Cassie?" he asks her.

"Yup. I'm Cassie." She says smiling.

"What are you…I mean, I thought you were in the Turkey or Connecticut or something." Conner says to her.

"Actually, though very similar to both Turkey and Connecticut, I was getting some of my stuff from my mom's." Cassie says to him. "You look good." She says to him.

"Thanks. You um, you look, you, you uh look…" Conner stammers.

"He thinks you look good too." Lori interrupts. "Right?" she asks him.

"Right." Conner agrees.

"And you do." Lori says to her.

"Thank you." Cassie says a little confused.

"I'm Lori." She says to her smiling.

"Oh yeah. She's Lori." Conner says he had forgotten she was there.

"I'm Conner's friend."

Conner looks at her confused. "Yeah. She uh, uh, my roommate."

"Wow." Cassie says surprised then turns to Lori. "Well speaking from experience-don't leave your towel on the floor."

"Been there, done that, never going to happen again."

"Just pick it up and take it to your room or put it on the hamper or hang it on the bars." Conner says to her. "She's actually-"

"Not a superhero, I work in the mail room for a big company, not as glamorous as traveling but still we have our funny moments." Lori says to her interrupting Conner, Cassie smiles at her. "Like um the other day Mr. Salam got Miss. Salam's mail and we had to do a quick switch before they realized it otherwise we'd get fired. So why were you in Turkey?"

"I was in archaeological camp." Cassie says to her.

"Uh huh, well, so you understand about the job pressure."

"That the Power of Myth?" Cassie asks them pointing to the TV.

"Yeah." Lori says smiling.

"I hid that from you." Cassie says to him.

"You did!"

"You were watching it to many times." Cassie says to him. "He needed a serious intervention." She says to Lori.

"We'll they aren't just for drugs anymore are they." Lori says to her. "You wanna watch it with us?" she asks her.

"Are you sure?" Cassie asks as she looks at Lori and then at Conner.

"Sure." Conner says to her.

"Ok." Cassie says.

"Go sit, I'll get the pizza." Conner says they go sit down, he sighs and grabs the pizza then takes it to the girls.

…**Conner and Lori's apartment**

Conner and Lori where in their apartment, already living there for the past couple of days it had been surprisingly normal.

"She left you know, I tried to make it work but I guess we're just too different." Conner says to him as he walks over to her in the couch.

"You mean besides superpowers, sense of humor, apatite aside right?" Lori says to him smiling.

"We didn't eat that much."

"Not really my point."

"She dated someone else." Conner says to her as he sits down. "**After** she broke up with me still **hours** later…isn't there a mourning period with you chicks?" he asks her remembering Megan also dated La'gann weeks later.

"Not really, why did you and Cassie break up?"

"I was busy with missions and she was in Turkey finding bones, we couldn't have kids, we fought a lot, it was getting really intense a lot of fighting, a lot of drama."

"Kids?"

"Yeah, we can't have any."

"That's so cute-I'm thinking of getting a hair cut." Lori says changing the subject.

"...Well that's kinda what we were just talking about." Conner says confused.

"I think guys like short hair."

"So where not going back at all?" Conner asks her.

"No."

"Ok well I like your hair it's so...You." Conner says smiling at her.

"That would be the point, I have been single for too long."

"Alright well just don't get anything weird pierced." Conner says as he sits on the couch and grabs his phone from the coffee table as it starts ringing.

"Nightwing looks hot."

He looks at her. "He wouldn't be a good boyfriend."

"He's **your** friend." Lori says to him.

"And as **my** friend I know him very well."

"Aren't you and Megan-you know." She asks changing the subject.

"Having sex?" he asks as he looks at the phone's ID 'NG' and puts _ignore_.

"Yes, was that Nightwing?" she asks him.

"It's different, I don't sleep with her, we have sex and she falls asleep but I don't, I can't." he says to her, the phone rings again.

"You can't, you an insomniac?" she asks him confused. "You should answer it." she says to him.

"No." he presses ignore again.

"Why not? It could be a mission, or a giant robot attack."

"He knew and didn't tell me that she was back."

"Cassie?" she asks she was getting confused.

"Yes Cassie." He says and his phone rings again.

Lori grabs it. "Hi Conner's phone, Lori speaking." She says as she answers it.

"Conner there?" Nightwing asks her.

"Is there a mission?" Lori asks him.

"No."

"Giant Robot?"

"No."

"Is someone dying or dead?"

"No, look I need to talk to him."

"Sorry he's not here at the moment please leave your message after the beep-BEEP!" she hangs up. "La, la, la, la, la." She sings, Conner smiles at her. "Tv on." She says and it turns on. "Channel 72." It changes channel and a movie comes on.

"How did you do that?" he asks, she didn't use a remote control.

"Oh umm well…I won it in a raffle." She says to him, Conner looks at her. "I borrowed it…stole…fine uncle Lex gave it to us."

"Gave?"

"Well he asked if we needed anything I said some things."

"What kinds of things?" Conner asks looking around noticing the Grape Tiffany lamp, the couch was Stefano Sectional dark green-ish, bookcase in the corner filled with books, and the curtains. "You know what? I don't care." He sighs, they watch the movie for a little while. "It's as if we had no history."

"We're talking about Cassie again aren't we?" she asks, he nods. "Ugh, I hate that." She says answering him.

"It's like an earthquake. And she was so nonchalant."

"So, standoff-y?" she asks.

"No, she was just Cassie. And I wanted to talk to her tell her that I was angry and that I hated her and that what she did was unfair and-I'm I rambling?"

"Yeah but keep going, I don't have any friends I can talk to like this."

"No I'll stop."

"Maybe it was an illusion." She says not wanting to stop talking.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Maybe you guys never dated."

"It was not an illusion, Doug Henning. We were together." Conner says to her.

"Who's Doug Henning?"

"Magician, escape artist, and **illusionist**."

"Good reference." She says to him. "But don't be so sure because something like this happened to me when I was like ten. I was so into Levi Garrett and I fantasized about dating him so much that at some point, I really thought it happened."

"We dated, we kissed, we were together for 4, had fantastic sex-"

"How fantastic?" she asks interested.

"Earth shattering."

"Details."

"NO! Get your own sex life." He gets up and goes to his room.

"Sour puss!" she yells out.

"My room?" he asks shocked as he walks in. "You changed my room!" he yells out.

"The bed sheets are made out of pure Egyptian cotton." Lori says to him smiling.

"Lori!" He yells out as he looks inside his closet Armani suits.

"He wanted to make sure you-" she stops talking as he brings out the suits. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Giving them back."

"Conner-Whoa what are you doing?" she asks quickly getting up as he goes into her room.

"You have a tv in your room." He says as he unplugs the Tv.

"Conner!"

"The electric bill will be huge."

"No, I like my tv, it turns on when I say on and it saves 800 dollars on Energy so it's like 10 dollars only."

"Really? That's pretty cool." Conner says to her. "But don't worry I'll give it a nice home."

"Nice home?" she asks him. "But it's mine." she pouts.

"Not anymore."

"You are freaking out." She realizes.

He picks up the tv. "I'm not freaking out." He says as he takes the tv out to the living room.

"Yes you are, it's kinda cool." She follows him.

"Stop it." he says to her as he puts down the tv.

"You still love her don't you?"

"No." he says to her.

"That's code for yes." She says smiling a little going back to the couch and watching the movie.

…**Mount Justice**

"Cassie."

"Conner."

"Hi." Conner says to her.

"Hi back." Cassie says smiling.

"I didn't know you were here." Conner says to her.

"I just recently found out myself."

"What?"

"I'm packing."

"Packing?" Conner asks her.

"I'm moving out."

"Oh…Good." Conner says to her.

"How have you been?" she asks him.

"I've been good." He says to her.

"Good." She says to him.

"You?"

"Good, I'm good I'm back and I'm going to live in the dorms with Cissie so that's good."

"Good."

They look at each other.

"Hey guys we have a mission." Nightwing looks at them. "Everything ok?" he asks them.

"We're good." Conner says to him.

"What he said." Cassie says.

…

Conner was outside the cave night in the forest laying down next to Wolf, eyes closes, they'd missed each other. Listening to the breeze, birds chirping as they slept, Owls hooting the beach splashing, bells ring in the ocean. Wolf's ear twitching when he hears footsteps coming close and so does Conner's.

"Conner?" Cassie walks up to him.

"Yeah." He sits up from the grass and looks up at her.

"How are you?"

"Good, just bonding." Conner says to her as he pets Wolf running his hand on his fur.

"I heard you got a job." She says as she sits down.

"Yeah, at a temp agency."

"Temp agency?" she asks slightly shocked.

"You sound like Kal and Ma."

"Well you have a big brain."

"So you want me to work in a basement?" he asks her smiling a little.

"Shut up." She says punching his arm.

"How's living with Cissie?" he asks her.

"She is…nothing like you."

"In a-?"

"Bad way." She says quickly. "She doesn't clean, she doesn't do the dishes, doesn't grocery shop and she doesn't do laundry. I've started to buy new pair of underwear 2 weeks."

Conner chuckles. "Hasn't your mom taught you yet?" he asks her.

"I'm too embarrassed to ask." She says to her. He laughs at her. "Ok that's not true cause I turned my white clothes blue the other day."

"You favorite color." He says to her. She laughs, Conner smiles at her laugh.

"So."

"I love the conversations that start with **so**."

"You and Lori you guys seem good together." Cassie says to him, Conner looks at her, no smile, smirk or confused just looks at her. "The fact that she was in the cave was a little weird, does she know who we are?"

"Not really, just their names not their names, names you know?"

"Yeah, you guys looked good together, I'm glad that you're over me."

"Really?" he asks her, not believing it.

"No I guess I was thinking that you'd still be mad or sa-Why are you smiling?" she asks him a little angry.

"She's my cousin."

"…cousin?" she asks embarrassed covering her face. "Oh my Hera." She sighs, she looks up at him blushing. "She seems nice, Lori Kent."

"Luthor."

"What?"

"She's a Luthor." Conner repeats himself.

"What?"

"What me to say it again?" he asks her, she glares. "They've been-"

"manipulated you?"

"Cassie."

"Whatever, do whatever you want." She says and gets up. "You always do." she mumbles.

"Hey!" Conner yells out getting up.

"I thought you'd be angry, I thought that you might still love-"

"You broke up with me." Conner says to her. "My father had died and you broke up with me."

"I'm sorry that Mr. Kent died I really am."

"You sound so sincere."

"I loved him too."

"Funny way of showing it." Conner says to her and walks away Wolf follows.

"I didn't know." She says grabbing his arm.

"You slept with Riley!" he yells at her pushing her away. "Does Cissie know, are you guys gonna start sharing boyfriends now?"

"How's about you and Lori living together? Living with a Luthor, bring her here?! What are you insane!" she yells at him.

"She's my cousin."

"You guys kissing cousin?" she blurts out angry, Conner scoffs and walks away. "No I didn't mean that, I'm sorry." She gets in front of him. "I was upset, you had stood me up and-"

"I got that from the **voice mail **you left me."

"Conner-"

"Miss. Amazon Warrior doesn't have the guts to break up with her boyfriend."

"I thought some time apart would do us some good."

"Right, because 6,000 miles apart wasn't enough."

"I needed some time." Cassie says to him.

"So you didn't mean it?" Conner asks her.

"No, I did. I just..." she takes a breath. "It was too much for me, OK?"

"The whole kid thing?"

"…I thought that I could give up that part of my life, I tried to convince myself that I didn't want it."

"But you do." Conner says to her.

"I love you Conner."

"I have to go." Conner says and walks away Wolf follows him.

…**Dick's apartment**

Conner had taken off to Dick's apartment hoping he was there. He was and so was Wally drinking beers eating, watching a movie hanging out doing nothing.

"I mean how fair is that? She's gone, and then she shows up out of the blue." Conner rambles on. "You can't live with a Luthor. You're insane. And, by the way, I love you. "I love you"?! Is she serious?!" he yells out look at them.

"I don't know." Dick says to him a little shocked.

"Me neither." Wally says to him also shocked.

"Nothing for months, and then she just decides that she loves me. So, what happens now? We move in together like nothing happen? And how long until she doesn't love me again, huh?" Conner says to them. Wally passes him a beer he opens it and drinks. "I moved in with her, I never moved in Megan."

"Well you kinda lived in the same house." Wally points out.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do. I-I don't think I can take running into her every day in the halls and the cave and-Oh, my god. I'm gonna have to quit going on mission, and I love mission!" he sits down in-between Dick and Wally and they pat him on his back. "I really love missions."

"You'll be fine." Wally says to him.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll make sure not to put you two together. Ok." Dick says to him.

"Ok." Conner says and lends back on the couch. "What are we watching?" he asks taking a sip from the beer.

"Fast and the Furious 5." Wally says.

"6." Dick says pressing play.

"Right, 6." Wally say as he gets eats his fries.

"I can't believe they're making a 7." Conner says as he grabs a fry from Wally's plate.

"I know right." Dick says to him. "God forbid they make something educational."

"Fast and the furious is educational." Conner says to him.

"They teach you how to drive **fast** and **furious**." Wally says, Conner chuckles.

…**Luthor Mansion**

"I can't believe her." Conner says wearing brown jacket the Armani suit that Lex had bought him, Lori had convinced him that he should keep at least one. Lori sighs they were outside leaning on her light green Jetta Turbo Hybrid car waiting for Conner to stop talking. "Have I been talking about her too much?"

"Yes!" Lori yells out, she was wearing black jacket, a dark blue dress and high heels.

"Ok, I'll stop." He sighs they start walking. They walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell. "Don't tell dad that Cassie's back."

The door opens and a maid answers. "Good evening." She says to them.

"Hi." Lori says to her and takes off her black jacket and purse giving it to her. "Why not?" She asks Conner.

"Hi." Conner says to the maid. "Because I don't want him to know." He says taking off his brown jacket.

"Weird. Usually I'm the one tell you not to tell him stuff."

"I just don't want him to know."

"Mr. Luthor is in the living room." The maid says to them as she takes the jackets away.

"Thank you." Conner says to the maid. "Please." He says to Lori.

"I promise to keep my mouth shut." Lori says and they walk to the living room.

"That's all I ask." Lex Luthor says on the phone. They wave at him and waves back. "Well if they want to go to court then we'll take them to court." Conner goes to the alcohol cart and makes himself a scotch on the rocks.

"Martini 2 olives." Lori whispers to him as she sits on the couch listening to Lex talking on the phone.

"Well I have very loyal employees." Lex says to the man in phone.

"It's the health plan." Lori says to him as Conner gives her the martini and he has his scotch.

"And the Christmas bonus." Conner says to him.

"That's right." He says to Lori. "It's the health plan and the Christmas bonus." He says to the man on the phone. "Thank you… Your welcome, good bye." He hangs up. "I'm sorry about that." He sat down on the other couch.

"You getting sued?" Lori asks casually.

"Don't say it like that." Conner says to her.

"Like what?" Lori asks him as she drinks her martini

"Like it happens every day."

"It **does** happen every day, tell him uncle."

"It happen every day, and frankly its getting tedious."

"Mr. Luthor?"

"Yes Mercy."

"Your personalized stationery, you haven't picked it out yet." Mercy says holding to envelopes.

"Right." He takes them from her and looks at them.

"You should _go green_, people will like you for that." Conner says to him.

"We have 10 years ago but these are just for show." Lex says looking at them. "What do you think?" he asks showing them.

"I like that one." Lori says pointing to one.

"Why?"

"It's bigger." She says smiling.

"Conner?" Lex asks ignoring her.

"Is this a trick question? They look exactly the same to me." Conner says looking at them.

"No, not at all. This is a Linen finish and this is a watermarked vellum finish." Lex says to him holding the two envelopes.

"Leaving aside the fact that they've taken perfectly good forests and denuded them in order to produce this non-recyclable paper I would say it was..." Conner looks at them puts his drink down on the coaster then lens over and grabs them from him licks the sticky side, then licks the other one and shakes his head. "This one-tastes better." he gives him the watermarked vellum finish.

Lori looks at him and smiles, Lex looks at the envelope. "Do you know, I've asked about 39 people that question. You're the only one to come up with that answer."

"That's a compliment right?" Conner asks.

"Sure." Lori says to him.

"This one." Lex says to Mercy who was standing still. She takes it and leaves.

"Dinner is ready." The maid says as she walks in.

"Thank you Sara." Lex says to her and he gets up.

"What? But-Ok." Lori stammers and quickly drinks her martini then eats the olives. Conner chugs his scotch and they walk over to the dinner room.

"That was fun." Conner says to her.

They sit down and get ready to eat dinner.

"Uncle always gets in a bad mood when he's getting sued." Lori whispers to him.

"That's enough Lori." Lex says to her.

"Don't tell me this is what it looks like." Conner says as the maid walks in with plates on a tray.

"It's escargot." Lex says to him.

"Ugh. That's what it looks like." Lori makes a face.

"Snails?" Conner asks as the maid puts in the plate in front of him.

"Escargot." Lex repeats himself.

"Slimy thing by any other name-" Lori says to him.

"They taste like garlic and butter." Lex says to them.

"Don't say 'they'." Conner says to him covering his ears. "Food should not have pronouns."

"Give **it** a try." Lex says to him.

"But if I do and we're having road kill for the main course, then I will already have used up my allotment of gross-out food for the day, so I'll abstain." Conner says and grabs his water drinking.

"Alright, I guess I should strike escargot off the list of Friday night dinner foods." Lex says to himself.

"Ah!" Lori yells out, they look at her. "It moved." She says pointing to her plate.

"Lori-" Lex says to her.

"I swear it was over the radish 5 seconds ago." She says to him.

Conner pushes his plate.

"Oh dear god." Lex whispers to himself.

…

**I just realized I didn't really put any Cassie…I'm not re-doing it…next chapter.**

**REVIEW! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch 19 **

**And the drama continues. Feeling nostalgic.**

…**Restaurant **

"It's culs-de-sac." Conner says to her eating.

"No way!" Lori says to him shaking her head.

"It is." Conner says to her.

"The plural of cul-de-sac is **culs**-de-sac?" Lori asks him.

"Yes." Conner says to her.

"That doesn't even sound like English."

"That's because it's French."

"Ugh, hate the French." She says making a face. "But you know what I mean."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news." Conner says to her.

"Words should sound right to be right."

"That's not how it works."

"So, what, the plural of yo-yo is yos-yo?"

"Yeah, cause that sounds so natural." He says smiling.

"As natural as **culs**-de-sac." Lori says to him.

"Check." Conner says out loud and a waitress comes over.

"Just because call for a check doesn't mean we get to change the conversation." Loir says to him.

"Crap." Conner says looking at the check.

"What?"

"36 dollars that's not right."

"Oops."

"Lori, I told you 10 and down."

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to being in a budget."

"We're splitting the check."

"Oh come on." She takes out her purse and wallet. "I only have 11 dollars."

"Give me 5."

"Fine." She gives him the money. "Good bye Abraham Lincoln."

"Maybe we should start redeem recyclables." Conner says to her as he puts down the rest of the money.

"You mean recycs-able?" Lori says to him smiling. Conner looks at her and shakes his head and gets up leaving her. "It was funny."

"You're wrong."

…**Mount Justice**

Conner was outside the cave on the beach, wearing a bathing suit watching the waves crashing, half-moon shining bright. Wolf by his side laying down quietly silently breathing waiting for something to happen anything.

"Hey." Cassie says as she walks up from behind him.

"Cass-"

"I came to apologize." Cassie says to him putting up her hands. "White Flag on play."

"Alright."

"I'm sorry." She says to him. "I'm so sorry, extremely sorry."

"Yeah?" he asks looking up at her.

She sits down next to him. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore and if you want to live with…Lori then go for it. And I really am sorry that Mr. Kent died and I wasn't here for you."

"I'm sorry, too-"

"No, no, let me go first."

"Okay."

"I messed up. That night I went to Riley…I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"I mean I never admitted it to you that it was wrong what I did, and it was, and I'm really sorry."

"Okay. Thanks."

Cassie sighs. "I don't know why I didn't say this before."

"You've been busy with school."

"Conner-"

"You know it wasn't your entire fault. I'm sorry, too, 'cause... I don't know, it's just... missions are important but I should have talked to you. I should have considered your feelings about it."

"Thanks."

"And I'm sorry, also, because I think I kinda of used them to push you away."

"You did, huh?" Cassie says to him already knowing that.

"Yeah, I think so. I was afraid, and... I'm sorry."

"Was it the whole kid thing?" Cassie asks him.

"No." Conner says to her. "But it was for you."

"Yeah it kinda was."

"It's really okay." Conner says to her.

"I'm glad." Cassie says to him.

"Me too."

"Does this mean we're friends again?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Cassie says smiling.

"Guys, we have a mission." Nightwing says over the com. They both go walking in followed by Wolf.

…

Conner was in the forest playing fetch with Wolf.

"HEY!" Cassie yells out.

"Hey." Conner says to her.

She looks at him and smiles, he smiles back. "I-I just feel like you and I haven't had a chance to catch up lately."

"Ok." He looks at her. "So how are you?" he starts.

"Good, good." She says to him smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks." He looks around for Wolf.

"So…How's living with a Luthor?"

"Surprisingly normal."

"That **is** surprising."

"And how's school?" he asks her.

"Hard I'm taking 6 classes, I never knew how hard it was without my study buddy." She says to him.

"Is that code for please help me on my English paper because it sucks and I want to get an A?"

"…Hate the fact that you know me so well."

"Do you have your-"

"In my backpack." She finishes his sentence.

"Let's go." He turns around Wolf running up to him drops the ball and falls on the grass panting.

"Aw poor boy." Cassie says.

"Yeah I threw that one kinda far."

She claps her hands. "Come on Wolf, let's go inside and get water."

He gets up and runs off to the cave entrance. "HEY! You're ball!" Conner yells out and gets it. "Ok then."

"Let's go." Cassie says to him. Conner throws her the ball. "Ew, slobber." She throws him the ball back.

Conner catches the ball and flies up. "Race ya." She flies up and flies after him.

…**Happy Harbor, library**

They went to the library less chaotic and they got some books on Pro-assistant suicide. After Conner's ramble on how shocking it was that she was Pro-assistant suicide they started working on the paper. They were on a table Conner had a red pen circling some bad grammar, spelling, and stuff that just didn't make sense.

"Hey how's work?" Cassie asks him while on Conner working on **her** paper.

Conner marks a red circle on her paper. "Fun, I get to help out a lot of people, it's like volunteering but they give you 1,200 dollar check after 2 weeks."

"Just a thousand?" She asks him.

"Sometimes it's more depending on how many jobs I do."

"Any trouble with your _responsibilities_?" she asks him.

"Not at all, Lori and dad know so it's easy."

"Dad whose?-Your calling Lex Luthor dad!" she yells, everybody looks at them.

"Little louder I don't think the guy with the headphones heard."

"Sorry." She tells everyone. "No I'm cool, it's just weird." She whispers.

"It's fine."

"No really I'm cool with it."

"Cassie its fine, it was weird for me first too."

She looks at him reading the paper she grabs a book and pretends to read.

"Hey listen, are you working this weekend?"

"Not usually, no."

"Great, because I was thinking, it's been ages since we've had a good hangout night."

"Oh, well-"

"We could watch DVD's, order food. We can watch, Billy Jack, The shining, Apocalypse Now, A beautiful Mind, Beetlejuice, Looney Tunes, Benji. You love Benji." she says smiling.

"I do love Benji."

"We could watch them all. You know, start early. Make a major marathon thing out of it. Just us. We haven't done it in a long time. Please?" she asks him smiling.

"Okay. Sounds good." Conner says to her.

"Really? Oh, great!" she yells out everybody in the room looks at her. "Sorry." She says to them. "Okay, so on Saturday next Saturday cause I have homework? Eleven-ish?" she whispers.

"Next Saturday, Eleven-ish it is, **my** apartment." He says to her.

"Oh thank Hera, my dorm is a mess and I did not want to clean." Cassie says to him. "Excellent." She says smiling. "Okay you have done enough damage on my paper." She says grabbing it from him, packing up he helps her.

"Not my fault your paper sucks." He says to her as he grabs her bag carrying it for her.

"Hey, I worked a full 3 hours on it." she was to him as they start to walk to the stairs.

"Really?" he asks her they start walking down.

"2 and half."

"So, one?"

"Ugh, you really do know me." Cassie says to him as they touch down to the first floor. They walk out the door he gives her her backpack. "So I'll see you next Saturday." She says to him smiling.

"See you next Saturday." He says smiling back.

…

Cassie walks down the hall holding two bags of Chinese food she ends up at the door and sighs. Conner opens the door before she knocks.

"What's up, Doc?" Conner asks her as he eats a carrot with bunny ears on his head.

"What's up Doc?" Cassie asks him confused smiling at him.

"Saturday morning cartoons, I started watching Looney Tunes but I also have Digimon box set, and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie."

"Very nice." She says smiling.

"Come in." he says to her and she walks in.

Cassie sees multiple posters of The Power Rangers, Digimon, Looney Tones, Benji, Jurassic park, The shinning, and Little Women.

"Love what you've done with the place."

"Well, I wanted to make it good. What'd you bring?" he asks her.

"Chinese." She gives him the bag.

"I told you I would take care of the food." He says to her.

"And I see you did." She says as she looks at the coffee table filled with bowls.

"Cheetos of the world." He says to her, putting the bag down and his carrot. "Crunchy Cheetos, Cheetos Puffs, Flamin' Hot cheetos, Cheddar Jalapeño Cheetos, Salsa con Queso Cheetos, and barbecue chips Lays. I also ordered a pizza before you got here."

"Okay, well, at least we got the food part covered."

"Yes, we do. Sit, sit, sit." He says to her, she sits. "What first?" he asks her.

"Power Rangers." She says smiling.

"Alright." He puts on the DVD grabs the remote and sits down with her.

"You going to stay like that all night?" she asks him.

"Oh, no. Sorry." He takes off the bunny ears.

"I mean, you can." She says quickly.

"No, it's okay." He throws them on the floor.

"It works for you." She says smiling.

"No, I'm good." He says smiling at her. "How about a soda, water, beer?" he asks her.

"That would be terrific, thanks." She says to him, he smiles at her, she grabs a random he gets up and goes to the fridge getting a soda, beer and water. "Where's Lori?" she asks him.

"I kicked her out." He goes back to the couch putting them on the coffee table.

"Well isn't that nice." She says sarcastically

"I gave here money to go to the mall, movies, food. She'll be gone for a while." He says to her.

"That is nice." She says no sarcasm. She starts shoving Cheetos in her mouth…she pauses.

"Those are the _Salsa con Queso_ Cheetos." He says it in a Spanish accent.

"I noticed." She mumbles.

He gets her water opens it blows on it making it cold. "Here." He says to her.

"Thank you." She says and starts drinking it. "Mmm, you have freeze breath?"

"**Artic** breath and yeah a while back."

"That's cool."

…

"Ugh, I hate Davis." Cassie says as they watch Digimon the movie her legs on his lap she had chips on hers.

"He's Tia, different hair, slightly different outfit but still Tia." Conner says to her.

"No, it's like he tries too hard, you know." She says chewing.

"He's new at it, I remember a girl kissing up to the leader wanting to be on every mission."

"I was not that bad."

"HA! Yeah you were."

"It's the goggles." Cassie says to him.

"They belong to Tia." Conner says to her.

"Exactly, Tia gave him the goggles like it was nothing."

"He's the leader now, like a crown, he's passing it down to the next generation."

"Oh come on, its cartoons!" Cassie yells out.

"So what?"

"How old is Ash?"

"Ash who?"

"Pokemon."

"Oh yeah well he was 10 when it started and that was 1998 so he is now 25."

"He doesn't look a day over 12."

He laughs. "What about me?"

"You don't look a day over 16." She tells him lending over to him smiling.

"Thank you." He says to her smiling.

"You're welcome."

She presses her parted lips against Conner's. Conner parted his lips slightly. Cassie contentedly played with the small opening, planting small kisses and delicately slipping her tongue in to greet Conner's. He gave a small grunt and broke the kiss.

"Did you just kiss me?" he asks her.

"No." she says to him.

"You sure?"

"I'm sorry." She sits up putting the bowl down at the coffee table, he stands up. "Conner."

"We're friends now, you're not supposed to kiss your friends like that."

Cassie stands up. "I know it's bad, very bad."

"Really?"

"The kiss was great."

"But that's bad." Conner says to her.

"Exactly." Cassie says to him.

"We want different things."

"I want to get married, have kids and have a house."

"I want missions, fight crime, and become Superman."

"It was a great kiss." She says to him looking at him.

"It was." He says to her. "Ok this is bad." he says to her walks off to the kitchen starts pacing.

"What?" she asks a little confused.

"We can't do this. We want different things and I can't be with you."

"So what? We can never see each other ever again?" she asks him going up to him.

"We tried."

"And it was just like before." she says smiling.

"Exactly just like before, we can't do that, we have to move on-"

"Are you dating?" she blurts out.

"Well…not really."

"What does that mean?" She asks him.

"It means I had sex with Megan."

"So you weren't living like a Trappist monk while we were broken up? I'm shocked." she says sarcastically.

"Cassie-" He says her as she looks at him.

"I wanna marry you."

He looks at her shocked. "You are out of your mind. You are completely insane, you have **flipped** your lid. Charlie Manson is freaked out by you right now."

"Just hear me out."

"Did you not hear me? I had sex with Megan."

"I heard that and I automatically pictured several ways I can killing her."

"We can't be together."

"Why not?"

"It's a big commitment, its responsibility, its hard work. It's coming home at the same time to the same place **every day**."

"Fine we don't have to get married." Cassie says to him, changing her mind.

"You want to get married." Conner says to her, knowing that that was what she wanted.

"I have my 30's to worry about that."

"Cassie-"

"I want to be with you Conner."

"You had sex with Riley."

"You had sex with Megan."

"So we're both sluts, great."

"Don't you love me?" she asks him.

"Yes." He says to her.

"Don't you want to be with me?"

"Yes."

"Don't you miss me?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You broke my heart."

"Oh that…I'm sorry."

"I already forgave you."

"I love you." She blurts out.

"I love you too." Conner automatically says, like a habit. Cassie smiles, he smiles back. "You suck." He says crossing his arms.

"See we're already fighting like an old married couple, doesn't that show potential."

"A little." He says to her and sighs. "Does this mean?"

"I hope so."

They run up to each other and kiss. Cassie starts to pull up Conner's shirt and ran her hands over his hard chest and washboard stomach. Conner squirmed and bit her lip to suppress a moan as he ran hands snaked around her sides. They break apart.

"Bedroom?" he asks.

"No." she says and pulls up his shirt.

"Really?" he asks shocked.

"We can go if-"

"No, no, no let's go." he says quickly starts kissing her neck then pulls her shirt off and she starts to undo his zippers.

"We're not telling anybody." She says to him.

"Not anyone, not even Dick?"

"No, I don't want to make a big deal about it."

"I promise not to say anything."

"Even if they ask?"

"…I hate lying." He pulls back.

"I know. I can make it up to you." She says and takes off her pants and underwear.

"Ok." He takes off his pants.

Cassie playfully started at his neck kissing it. "Down." They get down to the floor start kissing. "Down." She mumbles in the kiss.

"No-" he mumbles, she pushs him down forcefully.

She then slowly but very sensually, she ran her tongue from his neck to his navel three times in a row. He could feel himself growing harder and harder every time her tongue moved. He moans. She sat up and he removed her red bra. He buried his face right in her cleavage causing her to squeak with pleasure. Slowly he licked her breasts over and over again driving her crazy with pleasure. She pressed their lips together again and then pushed him back down. Cassie ran her finger nails down his chest and causing him to shudder. She kissed him, then ran her tongue down his chest again. But this time she went past to his navel to his boxers. Cassie quickly slid them down, he tries to roll her.

"No."

"Cassie."

"I like being on top."

"Fine." He says to her.

"Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you don't care." She whines.

"Oh for the love of-"

He rolls and her pines her down kissing her hard put his arms around her neck, and began plowing into her hard. "CONNER!" she yells extremely out loud.

Every time he thrusted, she got louder and louder. He had to have been annihilating her G-spot. Her toes were all curled up. While Conner kissed her neck, Cassie wrapped her legs around his waist, had her feet on his ass cheeks and was running her hands all down his muscular body.

"Cassie." He moans.

"Oh... fuck... yes," Cassie cried. She was barely able to get dialogue out she was in so much pleasure. "Shit... oh fuck me... harder Conner!" She was so overcome it just came out as a cry of pleasure. Then Conner got aggressive and fucked harder.

"Cass." He moans.

"Kon!" she yells out climaxing.

Conner pauses and stops thrusting. "Did you just?" he pants.

"Yes I did." She sighs.

"Do I-?"

"Keep going." She says to him.

"Ok." He kisses her.

"Keep going." She moans as he starts to thrust. "Faster." She sighs.

He thrusts faster and without being asked goes harder. Cassie lets out a shout, he had apparently hit her g-spot and sent shivers of pleasure run down her body. Conner adjusted his angle a bit, so that now he would be hitting this spot over and over again. In the same time he was pinching her nipples and kissing her neck pace of his thrusts, which were becoming faster and stronger as he could feel the climax building inside of him. She arched her body and took Conner deeper, if it was even possible. The sensation was overwhelming she came. Feeling the wall of muscles tightening around him, Conner climaxed as well after some last thrusts.

Conner nuzzles his nose on her neck and whispers. "I think we're out of practice."

She giggles. "I'm sorry, it was my fault." Then she rolls them so that she's on top of him and he sits up to lean on the cabinets in the kitchen, he was still inside her.

"I can't believe we did it in the kitchen." Conner says to her.

Cassie kisses Conner her tongue in his mouth he sucks on her tongue and she sucks on his and then he licks her bottom lip and she nibbles on his. Then break apart.

"Hera, I missed you." She says kissing his neck.

"Yeah I missed you too." He says to her.

They stay quiet for a while, Conner running his hands up and down on her back and Cassie kissing, licking, and sucking on his neck.

"Conner."

"Huh?"

"I don't think this was a good-" she stops.

"Lori."

"We have to-wait what?" she looks at him confused.

"Lori she's back." Conner says as he pulls her off him.

"What?"

"She's back." He says putting on his clothes.

"Are you sure?" she says putting on her clothes and then hears keys outside the door. "Ok I believe you."

"Hey I'm sorry but I ran out of…money." She looks at them, they're hair slightly out of place. "Oh, sorry." Lori says as she walks in.

"It's okay." They says to her.

"I can just shut the door so you can carry on." Lori says to them walking back outside.

"No, we've carried on enough." Conner says to her.

"Yeah, I think we've carried on pretty good here. I'll call you later." Cassie says to him.

"Okay." Conner says to her. "Bye." He says to her.

"Bye." She says to Conner. "Bye Lori." Cassie says to her and walks out.

"Bye." Lori says to her as she walks out.

Lori closes the door and looks over at Conner smiling.

"We were just kissing."

"Zipper open."

"Oh god." He looks down and zips up.

Lori giggles. "I think we need a signal." She says to him.

"A kissing signal?"

"We still playing that game? Ok _kissing_ yes, something to avoid **this**."

"Okay, um, how about I put a sock at the door?" he asks her.

"You know what I mean." She says to him.

"Or I could bang on the door and yell, Hey, we're kissing in here!"

"I still say we need a signal."

"We'll think of something."

"Fun." She says looking at the living room and all the mess.

"I'll clean up."

"Cheetos of the world?" she asks.

"Leftover, Cheetos of the world."

"Any leftover movies?"

"Yeah Freddy Krueger."

"You're such a romantic." Lori says to him. "Let's watch it." she says siting on the couch.

"Good cause I ordered Italian 10 minutes ago." He says putting the movie in.

"So you guys weren't done huh?" Lori says to him smiling.

"Stop it." Conner says to her and sits on the couch.

"Not judging."

"Thank you."

"But I am."

"I know."

…**Dick's apartment**

Barbara was next to Dick while they slept, she was snoring. Dick was looking up at the ceiling he had been awake for the past 30 minutes as she snored. He nudges her, she continues to snore, he looks over her pokes her cheek she continues to snore, he pinches her nose-she stops and wakes up.

"What are you doing?" she asks him a little angry.

"You were snoring." He says and puts his head on the crock of her neck trying to go back to sleep.

"Again?" she asks kissing his head.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you wear the ear plugs?"

"They're cute, they don't work." He says and the clock buzzes horribly. "AHH!" he screams out as he rolls over and covers himself with the blanket over his head.

"Sorry, I put it." she turns it off. "Will you run the shower and make coffee?" she asks him.

"No, I'm tired, you go do it."

"I think I'm pregnant." She blurts out, he shoots straight up. "Just kidding, now go make the coffee." She says smiling.

"You're mean." He says and gets out of bed naked and grabs a new pair of boxes from his drawer and goes out to the kitchen puts on the coffee and puts pop tarts on the toaster. He gets out a cup with 'I heart coffee' on it and puts about 5 scoops of sugar on it. Then he hears a horrible buzz sound.

"I'm not here." He whispers to himself.

"Dick the door!" Babs yells out.

"Thank you!" Dick yells back and sighs. He walks back out of the kitchen and opens the door. "Bruce?"

"I need to talk to Barbara." Bruce says to him.

"She's not here." Dick says to him.

"Dick-"

"She's not here Bruce."

"Can you tell her we need to talk?"

"When I see her, I'll send the message."

"Thank you."

"Bye." Dick says to him.

"Bye." Bruce says back as he walks down the hall.

He closes the door and walks back to the kitchen, coffee was done. Barbara walks in wearing his t-shirt.

"I made coffee." He says as he pours the coffee into her I heart coffee cup.

"Was that Bruce?" Babs asks as she takes the coffee cup.

"No." he says to her and the pop tarts pop out. He grabs a napkin and gives it to her she gets the pop tart. "What is it between you two lately anyway?" he asks as he pours in coffee into his I heart circus cup.

"Nothing." Babs says as she eats.

"Right, so what happen? Did you disobey his rules?" he teases.

"Dick-"

"I do that in a daily bases. It makes me happy."

"You promise not to say anything to anyone?" she says serious.

"Sure, what is it?" he says no longer making fun.

"No forget it."

"Babs, I wouldn't tell I swear."

"Ok, so you know that Conner and Cassie can't have kids right?"

"NO! When this happen?" Dick says angry.

"Oh well I guess they wanted to keep it a secret, that makes sense."

"Babs."

"I don't the details but apparently they took tests and they can't have children."

"But the future."

"That's what I thought, so I did some…stuff and I know Batman did something to the results."

"Babs-" he says smiling, like she had just made a joke.

"Think about it, they find out that they can't have kids and all of sudden they start fighting and break up. It's genius."

"No!" he says still smiling than it fades and he starts thinking. "No…he wouldn't…that's insane…I'll talk to him."

"I did, he denied, straight out." She says to him.

"But you don't believe him."

"No."

"I'll look into it." Dick says to her.

"Thank you." Babs says to him. She drinks her coffee. "Did you put sugar in this?" she asks him.

"No." he grabs his coffee and pop tart walks out of the kitchen and turns on the TV.

"Are you lying?"

"No." he says changing the channels.

"Are you sure?" she drinks her coffee.

"Really sure." He says to her as he sits on the couch when he finds cartoons.

"Tastes like sugar." She says as she sits on the couch with him.

"That's because I put sugar in your coffee."

"Then why did lie."

"Makes life fun." He puts an arm around her and she lends down for a quick kiss. He giggles. "God I love this." He says the intro song on the cartoon starts.

"They're Pinky and the Brain. Yes, Pinky and the Brain. One is a genius, the other's other insane." Babs starts singing a low voice.

"They're laboratory mice. Their genes have been spliced. They're Pinky, they're Pinky and the Brain Brain." Dick starts to sing just as low.

"Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain." They sing together. "Before each night is done. Their plan will be unfurled. By the dawning of the sun. They'll take over the world. They're Pinky and the Brain. Yes, Pinky and the Brain. Their twilight campaign is easy to explain. To prove their mousy worth. They'll overthrow the earth. They're Pinky, they're Pinky and the Brain Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, **narf!" **they laugh.

…**Cassie's and Cissie dorm**

Conner knocks on the door he was wearing new jeans, new shirt, and new shoes. He felt like he was on his first date, weird considering he had been dating Cassie for the past 4 years.

"Conner?" Cissie opens the door wearing a long t-shirt.

"Cissie." Conner says shocked.

"Conner." Cassie comes out of her room wearing black dress.

"Cassie." Conner says to her.

"You don't have a date huh?" Cissie says turning to her.

"I send you a text." Cassie says walking up to him.

He phone buzzes, he picks it up. "Wait for me outside, Cissie's here." He reads out loud. "I'll wait for you outside." He tells them.

"No, no, no, come in, come in." Cissie says smiling pulling his arm.

"I'd rather not." He says as he looks in the living room a complete mess.

"I'm almost finished." Cassie says to him as she puts her hair down running her fingers on it, looking at the small mirror on the wall. "I just need my shoes, purse, lip-gloss and ear rings."

"That doesn't sound like almost, that sounds like we're gonna have to speed to the movies, park illegally, you hit the bathroom while I grab the popcorn, we'll meet back at the seats all sweaty and aggravated-" he says leaning on the doorway.

"Well of course I'll be aggravated, you forgot the Red Vines." She says putting on her dark red boots.

"Right, I'll get those too." He says to her, she walks up to him about to kiss him, he puckers up.

"My purse." She runs back to her room leaving Conner puckered up.

Cissie smiles at him, Conner smiles back.

"So you guys are back together huh?" Cissie asks him.

"Recently." Conner says to her.

"That's nice."

"…How's Riley?"

"He's an asshole."

"I could have told you that." He says to her. "You girls should clean."

"We're fine."

"Where's the couch?"

"That's the thing covered in clothes."

"Alright I'm ready!" Cassie yells out she was wearing a tight **purple** dress with **black** boots.

"I can never pick you up here again." Conner says to her, they walk out the door.

"Hey." Cissie grabs her arm.

"Cissie not now." Cassie says to her.

"Details, I swear I will make your life a living hell." Cissie says to her.

"I promise." Cassie says to her and she walks out. Conner grabs her hand and she smiles happy.

"Weren't you wearing different clothes when I knocked?" Conner asks her.

"Nope." She says to him.

"I brought my bike."

"That's ok, I'm wearing shorts under."

"Ok, let's go."

"I have to tell Cissie."

"That's ok, I told Lori."

"I knew it!" Cassie yells out.

"She asked!" Conner says to her.

…

"Bye." Conner says to her and kisses her.

"Bye." Cassie says to him kissing him.

"Bye." He mumbles back as he kisses her.

"Bye." She mumbles as she kisses him. He runs his hands down to her ass and she runs her hands on his hair they make out of a little bit longer. Then the door opens.

"Geez don't you knock?" Cassie says to her.

"Oh, sorry." Cissie says to her a little confused.

"It's okay." Conner says to her.

"I can just shut the door so you can carry on." Cissie says to them and starts to close it.

"No." Conner says to her.

"Conner." Cassie starts.

"If I go in there I'll clean." He says to her.

"Fine." She says to him she leans up and kisses him.

"Bye." He says to her kisses her.

"Bye." She says to him and she kisses him.

"Bye!" Cissie yells out at them.

"Good night." Conner says to her.

"Night." Cassie says, Conner walks off and Cassie goes inside watching him walking off, tilting her head. "He does that so well." Cissie pulls her in completely.

"So how was it?" Cissie says to her as she practically pushes her on the couch.

"Oh well it wasn't that good."

"Is this because of Riley?" Cissie asks her.

"No."

"Because I'm completely over him, I hate him. So let's put it behind us so that we can gush over Conner."

"Ok." Cassie says smiling. "Because I've been dying to talk somebody, Conner is fantastic we had movie and dinner."

"The way you eat, I'm surprised he has money left."

"Stop it."

"I'm impressed, the way you eat I'm surprised you're not 500 pounds."

"I need to take my boots off."

"So did you talk everything out? The whole Riley thing?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And we decided to not talk about it."

"Wait what?" Cissie asks confused.

"And we're keeping it a secret so you mind not telling anyone? Including my mom." Cassie says to her as she takes off her boots.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, we just need to find a new routine you know."

"Sure."

"Alright well, I'm going to bed." Cassie says standing up grabbing her boots and going to her room. "Good night."

"Night." Cissie says to her still confused.

…**Mount Justice**

"Then we can move to the East side of the building and-" Nightwing says and is interrupt by a phone ring. They all look at each other as the phone keeps ringing.

"Superboy that's you." Wondergirl says to him.

"Oh Sorry." Superboy says to them and picks up. "Hello?"

"Are you free Saturday?" Lex Luthor asks him automatically.

"Dad?" Superboy asks.

"Yes." Lex says to him.

"Hi."

"You already said that."

"But someone hasn't."

"Hello Conner." He says to him with a sigh.

"There we go and no I'm not free Saturday sorry." Superboy says to him, he looks at Wondergirl than at Nightwing who was snaps his fingers at him. "I'm kinda busy right now can I call you back."

"Sure and we can talk about the party on Saturday."

"What? No I don't wanna- he hung up on me." he says shocked. "I'm gonna call him back."

"No, no, no." Nightwing grabs his phone. "You can get this back when I'm done."

"Sorry Mr. Nightwing." Superboy says to him.

"Can we get back to the mission?" Batgirl asks him.

**...**

"You did what?" Cassie asks him.

"I had to." Conner says to her.

"Conner." She whines.

"You try saying no to a bunch of cancer kids. You can come with me." he says to her.

"No I can't, we're keeping it a secret remember."

"Do you want to hang out Saturday?" he asks her, she nods. "Ok great we go, mingle and out."

"You have a problem."

"Please, please, come?" he begs.

"I'm not wearing high heels." She says to him.

"I love you." He hugs her kisses her.

"Dancing." She mumbles in the kiss.

He pulls back and looks at her confused. "What?"

"Dancing and Indian food."

"Yes on the dancing no on the Indian food." Conner says to her, she glares at him. "Goody yay, Indian food." She smiles.

"Atta boy." Cassie says to him.

…**Luthor Mansion **

"You knew that?" Lori says at the dinner table.

"Yes, I did." Lex says to her.

"Come on!" Lori says to him.

"Everyone does." Lex says to her. "Did you?" he asks Conner.

"Of course I did." Conner says eating his 6th piece of chicken.

"So everyone in the entire world knew the plural of cul-de-sac was **culs**-de-sac?" Lori asks slightly angry.

"Yes." Conner and Lex says to her.

"Okay, so Nicki Minaj is out with some friends and she's had a couple cocktails, she glances down from the roof and says, 'Oh, look at all those **culs**-de-sac'." Lori says to them.

"Who?" Lex asks her.

"Why are they on the roof?" Conner asks her.

"It's a rooftop bar." Lori says to him, Conner nods.

"How have you been saying it?" Lex asks her.

"Cul-de-**sacs**." She says to him.

"And you never corrected her?" Conner asks Lex blaming him.

Lex opens his mouth to say something. "No." Lori answers him, Conner smiles. "Because that's the way it should be. Even if it isn't technically correct, it should be pronounced that way."

"Lori just let it go." Lex says to her.

"I will **never** let this go."

"She's a Luthor." Conner says. "Hey dad about the party tomorrow-"

"Involuntary party." Lori whispers.

"That's enough Lori. We are raising money for the children's cancer ward."

"Get out of here!" She says sarcastically.

"I will not get out of here." Lex says to her.

"No Uncle, I didn't mean really get out of here, I mean-"

"I was wondering if I could bring someone." Conner asks him not paying attention to Lori.

"A girl?"

"A friend."

"It was just a saying." Lori says talking to herself.

"Just a friend?"

"She's a girl and she's a friend." Conner says trying not to say the word girlfriend.

"A girlfriend." Lex says to him.

"A saying, you know, like 'save me' or 'get me out of here'. Things like that." Lori says to herself.

"Lori, would you like me to put a mirror in front of you so you can look at yourself while you have this conversation?"

"Sorry, Conner has a girlfriend." Lori says to him, a cell phone rings. Lex looks at Lori. "What? It's not me." she says to him. "Conner do you want my food."

Conner looks up at her and shakes his head. "It's me, dad. I have to take this. Promise I'll be quick." He says to him and gets up walks out of the dinner room then answers the phone. "Hello? Hi. No, now's fine."

"Who's he talking to?" Lex asks Lori.

"How should I know?" Lori says to him as she slowly eats her tiny carrot.

"Well, you're the one who taught him to leave his cell phone on at the dinner table."

"That's for safety, Uncle. In case someone forces him to eat 10 chickens and he has to call 911." Lori says to him and smiles.

"She's talking to a girl, isn't he?"

"I don't know."

"He certainly sounds like he's talking to a girl. Does he have a new girlfriend?"

"I don't know."

"Did he meet someone where he works?" he asks making a face.

"I don't know." Lori says to him.

"Oh, of course you know!" Lex says to her.

"Because **I'm** the one who taught him to leave his cell phone on at the dinner table?" Lori asks him sarcastically. "Now stop talking he has superhearing remember." They stop talking and they hear footsteps.

Conner comes back in. "Sorry, Dad. That won't happen again."

"That's all right." Lex says to him. "So, who were you talking to?" he blurts out, Lori rolls her eyes.

He sighs. "Cassie, you remember Cassie?"

"Wondergirl she was at your graduation."

"Yep."

"I didn't know you were still seeing her."

"Umm, well, we got back together recently."

"Really? Well, that's a surprise, isn't it, Lori?" Lex asks her.

"I know. I'm floored!" she says to him, pretend shock.

"I've been working crazy shifts lately and she's had so much schoolwork that we keep missing each other, so I told her to call me tonight."

"About the party?"

"Yes. I was gonna ask if she can come as my plus one?"

"Oh of course, thank you for telling me." Lex says to Conner. "I'm just glad I got to hear it from you and didn't have to pick it up on the **street** somewhere."

"Cause you hang out on the street so often, uncle." She says smiling.

Lex glares at Lori, and then turns to Conner. "So, are you happy with **this** Cassie?"

"Yeah, I am." Conner says to him, not liking the _this_ word.

"Well, good." Lex smiles at him. "Now eat up, we have the fish course coming."

"Fish course?" Lori asks slightly scared.

"Yes, Olga makes a mean pickled herring." Lex says to her.

"Oh. Well…what a delightful skill." Conner says to him.

…

Conner and Lori walk out of the house a little sluggish and lean on the brick wall.

"Uncle's mean." Lori says to him.

"If it flew, swam or crawled on this earth we just ate it." Conner says to her.

"I can't breathe." Lori says to him as she grabs her stomach then punches him on his arm. "Ow."

"What was that for?" Conner asks her unfazed as she rubs her knuckles.

"Cause you told uncle about Cassie." Lori says holding her hand.

"What do you mean?" he asks her a little confused.

"Well, I was totally covering for you with the phone call, and then you waltz back in and just tell him?" she says to him, her hand still hurting. "My knuckles are swelling up!" she yells out as she looks at them.

"I didn't wanna lie." Conner says to her. "It hurts, I get a bad feeling in my stomach."

"But you were totally off the hook. I was very skillfully covering for you. Well, not **skillfully**, but there was a certain aplomb to my evasiveness."

"He had already caught me with the invitation, sometimes you just gotta call it quits besides I'm not going to lie to dad about Cassie. Why should I?"

"Because he's him."

"Alright, I'm sorry." Conner says to her and sighs. "You know, I'm actually hungry." He starts walk to the car, Lori glares.

"You're driving, I think I'm gonna be sick." Lori says as she tosses him the keys.

Lex watches on the surveillance camera as Conner and Lori drive off and picks up his phone. "We need to talk." He says.

…**Party**

"There reporters everywhere." Cassie says to him as they stand outside looking at the photographers, reporters and fans. She was wearing a tight black dress with long sleeves, flat ankle boots-black, thunderbolt necklace that Conner gave her. "I changed my mind, I wanna go home."

"It's ok, we can go through the back nobody has to see us." Conner says to her wearing the Armani suit his dad bought him.

"Ok." Cassie says to him.

He takes her hand and they go through the back, were the caterers, servers, where the 'help' was.

"You ready?" Conner asks her.

"Yes…no. Oh food!" She says happy then looks at the serving plates. "Is that edible?" she asks looking at it with a face.

"Don't worry we can eat afterwards." Conner says to her and holds her hand.

"You're my hero." Cassie says as she follows. "Is Lori going to be here?" she asks.

"Yeah, dad made sure."

"It's big." Cassie says as they walk in the giant room filled with rich people and caters.

"Well it's a very good room." Conner says to her ask he looks around at the people dancing.

"Looks historical." Cassie says as she sees some people on the tables talking.

"I commend the person that suggested this very location." Conner says smiling. "Besides, we've been in bigger."

"Yeah but on a job not you know…in the party." Cassie says to him. "Just don't leave me ok."

"I promise."

"Hey." Lori walks up to them with a martini, blue dress and high heels. "You were supposed to be here at 8 it's 8:15 that's 15 minutes of you leaving me alone with these people. I now have abandonment issues. Plus I just drank a 4 martinis and I'm still bored also I haven't eaten anything." She says to Conner. "Hi Cassie."

"Hi Lori. You look beautiful." Cassie says slightly jealous.

"Thanks you look…nice." Lori says to her with a smile. "What do you think Conner?"

"Ab-Fab, sweetie darling." He says in an English accent.

Lori laughs. "Isn't he hilarious? I never have any idea what he's talking about, but he's so entertaining! Like a chimp. Isn't he like a chimp, Cassie?"

"Wow, your kinda drunk aren't you?" Cassie asks her.

"Only a little." Lori says as she drinks her martini.

"Last one." Conner says to her, Lori rolls her eyes.

"Lori!" a girl yells out, blonde hair, tight red dress and 3 inch heels.

"Yeah?" Lori turns slightly bored. "Oh my god, Alexia." She says with fake enthusiasm.

"It's been so long." Alexia says to her and they hug.

"Not long enough." Lori says smiling.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh that's my-Conner and Cassie." Lori says to her, not sure if she should say cousin.

"Has Lori warned you about the quote-unquote dignitaries coming to the shindig? It's always the same culprits." Alexia says to her.

"I need warning?" Cassie asks a little confused.

"The ambassador from Luxembourg is very handsy." Alexia says to her.

"No, you have to watch out for that poet. What's his name?" Lori asks her.

"The dude with the red face?" Alexia asks, Lori nods. "He just did a translation of the "Bhagavad Gita."

"Anyway, he acts like he's gay, but it's such a ruse. Total perv." Lori says to her.

"And Bruce Wayne, he has a thing for younger girls, not that that's a bad thing." Alexia says to her. "Cause he's such a hottie."

"Poet, red face, not gay, "Bhagavad Gita," perv." Cassie says to them, she pauses. "And Bruce Wayne."

"Conner you should really look out for Marilyn. She's really into younger guys." Alexia says to him.

"Marilyn, got it."

"You have beautiful eyes. They're not contacts are they?"

"These irises are all natural." Conner says to her.

"Well if you need a dance partner for tonight, I can be your savior." Alexia says to him smiling obviously flirting.

"That's ok, I have my dance partner for the night." Conner says to her as he gets behind Cassie and puts his arms around her waist.

"Cute boots." Alexia says to Cassie sounding like an insult.

"Cute fake eyelashes." Cassie says back to her smiling.

"Ok I'm bored." Alexia says and leaves.

"You guys are good." Lori says to them.

They smile at each other.

"Wanna dance?" Conner asks her.

"Of course." Cassie says back and he takes her to the dance floor.

As soon as they did they heard the report yelling and fans shouting. 'Mr. Wayne!' 'Bruce!' 'Who are you wearing?!' 'Who's your date?!' 'Marry me!' some of the people even left the dance floor to greet Mr. Bruce Wayne American billionaire playboy, industrialist, and philanthropist. Cassie and Conner ignored them and danced. Holding each other's hands, Cassie's other hand on his shoulder and Conner's other hand on her back.

"Did I mention you look beautiful?" Conner asks her smiling.

"You actually forgot." Cassie says to her.

"Oh I am a horrible boyfriend."

"No you were busy with the bottled blonde."

"That's mean calling Lori a bottled blonde." He says to her a little upset.

"No, that was Alexia." She says to him.

"Oh."

"Bruce Wayne." Cassie says looking over at the crowd of people moving. "Should we go say hi?"

"He looks busy besides I have a beautiful girl in my arms why would I ever want to let her go."

"Aw."

"Corny?" Conner asks her.

"Just corny enough." Cassie says smiling.

…

"Here." Conner says to Cassie as she stands alone giving her drink.

"What is it?" Cassie asks him, she smells it.

"Shirley Temple Black."

"Wow." It was strong. "What are you drinking?"

"Scotch." He says to her she looks over to his drink smell his drink.

"Oh, whoa." She says smelling it, it was strong.

"I got your Good Ship Lollipop right here, mister. So do you want something to eat?" he says drinking.

"Everything smells funny."

"Don't worry I know a great place where we can get hamburgers."

"And fries and shakes. Can we go now?" she says smiling.

"8:52." He says looking at his watch. "We need 8 more minutes."

"Ok, promise." She says to him as she plays with his tie.

"Promise." He says to her and kisses her.

"Hey check it out." She says pointing.

He turns seeing Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne talking. "Whoa."

"What do you think there talking about?" she says hinting to use his super hearing.

"I'm not spying on my father."

"I am Bruce Wayne, I'm richer." She says in a low voice pretending to be Bruce Wayne.

"No I'm richer than you." He says pretending to be his father.

"I'm smarter than you."

"No I'm smarter than you."

"I have sex with more women that you."

"Yeah you got me there." Conner says to her. She laughs, he laughs with her. "Screw the 8 minutes. Let's get out of here."

"Thank you." She says holding his hand they put down there drinks and they walk away, through the front door no more reporter, or photographers. They walk out hand in hand.

"Cassie." He spins her towards him.

She laughs. "Yes, Conner?"

"I love you." Conner says to her smiling.

"I love you too." Cassie says to him smiling back.

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Introducing Lois Lane! Give me your honest opinion of her.**

**Who likes the new Fanfiction Filter? I don't! **

…**Cassie and Cissie's dorm**

"Something weird just happen." Conner says as he walks in the living room.

"A girl walked up to you and kissed you." Cassie blurts out.

"No-"

"A guy?" she says smiling.

"Ok stop guessing, you're scaring me."

"What happen?" she asks.

"I got a temp job at the Daily Planet."

"Daily Planet? Where Clark works?"

"Is there another Daily Planet I don't know about?"

Cassie thinks. "There's a restaurant." He looks at her. "No."

"There you go."

"What are you going to do?"

"Be Lois Lane's assistant because her's got major surgery weeks ago."

"You mean you're going to be a secretary?"

"Assistant."

"Right."

"Ok I think we are done." Conner says looking around the living room, mountain piles of clothes, messy, messy living room.

"Now what?"

"Cissie here?"

"No she had a class."

"Is it ok if I clean her room?"

"Yup, she has given you her blessing." Cassie says looking at the room. "Ok I don't get it, it's messier than before."

"Wait for it." He says and super speeds.

"I love you."

"This needs cleaning." He says holding a black trash bag. "You don't happen to have any-" he starts, she shakes her head. "That's ok I brought my own."

"You brought your own detergent?"

"It's Tide." He says simply. "Now go to Cissie's room and take everything out, I'm gonna go do laundry."

…

"Please tell me you are done…cleaning." Cissie says as she walks in the dorm. "We have a couch?!"

"And it's purple." Cassie says to her smiling as she sat on the couch watching TV.

"And a tv!" Cissie yells out looking at it shocked. "When did that happen?" she asks putting her backpack down on the coffee table.

"Apparently it was here the whole time." Cassie says to her.

"And a coffee table, it that a book case?" she asks looking around.

"Ok so I put her underwear and socks on the first drawer, bra's on the second, night clothes on the third." Conner announces as he walk out of Cissie's room. "Hi."

"You went through my underwear?" Cissie asks him.

"She said it was ok." Conner says pointing to Cassie on the couch.

Cissie pushes Conner out of the way and goes into her room. Conner goes to sit on the couch with Cassie.

"OH MY GOD!" Cissie runs out. "I have a carpet." She says to them and runs back in her room. "OH MY GOD!" she runs back out. "My clothes smell like lavender." She says to them.

"Come sit. We're watching Law and Order." Cassie says to her.

Cissie goes sits with them. "Thank you." She kisses Conner cheek. "I love you."

"Hey, get your own boyfriend." Cassie says to her.

"Sorry." Cissie back off goes through her backpack and grabs a book then takes off her shoes she sighs tired.

"Bad day?" Conner asks her.

"There was an error in the syllabus. The dates were wrong, which means that all of our reading has been pushed up one week." Cissie complains. Conner gets her legs up and messages her feet. "What are you-ahh god yes." She closes her eyes. "I love you."

"That guy is totally going to jail." Cassie says as she puts a head on his shoulder.

"I hope so." Conner says to her.

Cissie starts to read her book while Conner massages her feet and kisses Cassie's head.

…**Restaurant**

"How's life?" Cassie asks Conner.

"Perfect." Conner says to her. "Clark's been acting weird."

"Lurthor thing?"

"Yeah, I think it's finally getting to him."

"Well can you blame him? Your spending more time with the Luthor's, than him."

"I'm not, I'm just…" he pauses. "I don't wanna talk about that anymore."

"Ok, well um…maybe if you sit them down."

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok sorry."

"Megan asked me out." Conner blurts out, she looks at him a little shocked. "On a date."

"I got that." Cassie says still a little shocked.

"I was thinking that I should say yes and then tell her that I don't want to be with her anymore."

"That would-yeah that's-you should do that." Cassie stammers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah or you could tell her that your with me and that would be that."

"Can't, she's tell Artemis, Artemis would tell Wally, Wally would tell Dick, Dick would tell Babs, and by then everybody would know."

"Ok." She says to him, he looks at her. "I give you permission to date Megan. That's a weird sentence."

"If it's getting to complicated-"

"No, it's fine, weird but fine. Don't have sex with her."

"I promise." Conner says to her.

"And no kissing." She says to him.

"No kissing." He says smirking.

"I'm not joking Conner."

"Yeah, I got that." He says to her with a smile.

"Then stop smiling."

"Sorry."

"It's not good to be jealous."

"I'm sorry."

"Just one date." she says to him.

"Dully noted." He says to her.

"OH Cissie said to tell you that you can go through her underwear drawer anytime."

"Wow, Cissie sure is going to find herself a good boyfriend someday."

"She also said that if we ever broke up again she's free."

He chuckles. "And what did you say?"

"Oh you're free."

"Nice." He says to her.

…**Daily Planet**

"Hello Mr. Kent." Conner says to Clark as he walks in his office wearing jeans, nice white button up shirt and a tie.

"Hey." Clark says happy. "Wait, did we have lunch because if we did, I didn't forget-"

"Relax, I'm here on a job."

"Temp job?"

"Yeah."

"For whom."

"Lois Lane, how cool is that?"

"What no, you can't-"

"I gotta go. I just came to say hi." Conner leaves.

"Wait-" Clark gets up and walks out his office.

"Responses to last week's column." A woman says to Lois Lane.

"How'd you get into my email?" Lois asks her a little upset.

"Your email account is maxed out, so your fans are using ours." The woman says to her.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" Lois says to her. "I tell you, Perry better find me a new assistant because pretty soon he's gonna have to ask me to take my foot out of his-" The phone rings. The woman leaves. Lois searches for the phone under a pile of papers some of it falling on the floor. She finds it and answers it. "Hello, Lois Lane. Oh, hey Laura." She picks up her date book. "Uh, I have that down for-" She looks inside. "This morning. Oh my god, I missed it. I'm so sorry. No, of course I can reschedule, absolutely." Clark and Conner stand at the doorway and clears his throat. They wave at her. She waves back awkwardly. "Actually, Laura, can I call you back when I have my book in front of me? Okay, great, I'm so sorry. Thanks. Bye." She hangs up. "Hi." She says to them.

"Hi, bad day?" Clark asks walks in.

"Always what do you want?" Lois says moving her stuff around her desk.

"This is my brother Conner, Conner, Lois."

"Hi…" she looks at them back and forth. "Small Smallville no, Smaller Smallville no…I'll come up with something. Hi."

"Hi, I'm your new assistant." Conner says to her.

"I thought you were adopted?" Lois asks Clark.

"Long lost brother." Clark says to her. "Be nice to him."

"Alright." She says to him.

"I need filing and faxing and desk management help." Lois says to him.

"I'm your guy. I really am." He picks up folder from the floor. "We'll just, you know, see if I can fix things here."

"Yeah, but…I can't tell you what to do. I mean, how weird is that?" Lois asks Conner.

"You don't have a problem doing it to me." Clark says to her.

"Shut up." She says to him.

"Staff meeting!" Jimmy says he walks in then walks back out.

"Go, I will call Laura and reschedule, I will-" Conner says to her and picks up another folder. "Help...and clean." He says to her.

"Let's go." Clark says to her.

"Are you sure?" Lois asks standing up.

"Let's go." Clark says again grabbing her arm pulling.

"I swear it will be clean when you get back." Conner says to her, Lois walks out of the office.

Clark walks back in. "No, powers." he whispers to him.

"I know." Conner says to him. "You have a staff meeting."

"Conner I'm serious, I work here I don't-"

"Go."

…

"Hey." Lois says to a woman as she walks out of an office.

"How was the staff meeting?" the woman asks.

"Endless, Superman, Batman, Wonderwoman, crime, murder, robots-"

"How's new assistant working out?" Clark asks her interrupting Lois.

"Oh, he put a fire under the interns, that's for sure." The woman says to him.

"Really?" Lois asks her.

"Really?" Clark asks her shocked. Lois glares at him.

"I think one of them is gay." The woman says to them.

"The really hot one?" Lois asks her.

"That one."

"Damn, he's really hot." Lois moans and walks to her office. Clark follows. "Hey you, stop being so mean to your little brother."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop being so shocked when he does something right, your acting like his father."

"I do not do that." Clark says to her.

"Yes you do, so stop it."

"Okay, who can help me with that?" Conner asks they two women and a man on the couch, they all raise their hands. He points to the man. "Great. You got it. And what about collating and cross referencing?" he asks, two raise their hands. "You, and so you would have databasing." He says to her. Lois stands at the doorway with Clark. "Alright. Great, you have your marching orders, I will check back with you in a couple of hours." He says smiling at them. They get up and leave the room.

Lois walks in. "Wow." she says to him. "Who works here?"

"You do." Conner says to her. "Who rocks? That would be me." he says smiling. "By the end of the day we're gonna have a system in place that tracks your column ideas, your columns written and your columns considered, plus a separate file for your questions, comments and fan mail."

"I can't believe it." Lois says looking at her clean office. "I have a couch." She says looking at it.

"Well, believe it because you are never going to miss anything again." Conner says to her and stands up from her chair.

"I love you Little Smallville." She hugs him and sits down. "Wow." And starts typing.

"I have a date so-"

"Go." She gives him her phone.

"Thank you." He gets her phone and programs his number on her phone. "There you go."

"Have a nice lunch." She says to him as she types.

"You have a date." Clark asks him.

"Yeah." Conner says as he tries to pass the doorway.

"With who?" Clark asks as he blocks the exist.

"With a girl."

"You're not gay?" Lois blurts out.

"No." Conner answers her.

She sighs. "Thank god." And continues typing.

"But you have a girlfriend." Clark asks him.

"What are you writing a book?" Conner asks him.

"It's Cassie isn't it?" Clark asks a little angry.

"Who's Cassie?" Lois asks pausing her typing.

"Ex-girlfriend broke his heart."

"Bitch." Lois mumbles.

"No!" Conner yells out. "She was angry and-and I don't have to defend myself to a workaholic and a guy whose last relationship was during high school."

"Conner-" Clark says shocked.

"Excuse me." Conner says pushing Clark out of the way and walking out.

"Did he just call me a workaholic?" Lois asks after a couple of minutes. The phone rings. "Hello Lois Lane, Oh hi Lace no never I would never write that, oh you have the newspaper um well I write the truth, I'm sorry if it offends you. You're right I'm not. Ok bye, bye." She hangs up, Clark looks at her. "What were we talking about?"

"Bye Lois."

…

"Can you believe it?" Conner asks Cassie, they had already finished there hamburgers and fries. "He just blurted out like it was nothing I would never do that to him. And Lois god I called her a workaholic, my new boss and I'm already calling her names. Did I mention how sorry I was that I told Clark we're going out again?"

"Yes. He's a jerk." Cassie says to him.

"Thank you and Thank you for listening."

"It's what boyfriends and girlfriends do."

"I missed that."

She lends over the table and so does he and they kiss. "Oh hey Clark." She says looking behind Conner.

"Oh, that's nice. That's very high school. Stick with me here." Conner says to her, not knowing Clark was behind him.

"Good to see you." Cassie continues to say behind him as Clark waves at her.

"Yeah, ha, that's funny. You know who's behind you? It's Joseph Stalin my good friend. What are you doing back from the dead Joe?" he says sarcastically looking behind Cassie.

"Conner." Clark says.

"Oh, Clark!" Conner yells out he turns looking up. "Ah geez, you scared me." Cassie giggles a little.

"You heard Cassie greet me." Clark says to him.

"Oh, I thought it was a joke." Conner says to him.

"Like comparing me to Joseph Stalin?"

"I wasn't comparing you to Joseph Stalin." Conner denies it even though Clark had heard ever little piece of the conversation.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Well…no."

"It's ok, I have to go, I have class in 15 minutes." Cassie says getting up, he stands up too and they kiss each other.

"Bye." Conner says to her.

"Bye." She says to him. "Bye Clark."

"Bye Cassie." Clark says to her.

"Tell him." Cassie says to Conner.

"I will." Conner says to her. She leaves leaving the brothers alone. "Wanna sit?"

"Yeah, what did Cassie tell you to tell me?" Clark asks him as he sits where Cassie had been sitting.

Conner sits back down. "Don't tell anyone that me and Cassie are dating." He says to him.

"Why not?" Clark asks him.

"We don't want to make a big deal over it."

"If that's what you want." Clark says to him. "Who does know?"

"Um Lori, Cissie-Cassie's friend and um dad."

Clark had to stop himself from breaking the table in tiny little pieces and took a breath. "Well if you don't want me too, it's none of my business."

"Right." Conner says to him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh well…I just want you to be careful."

"Right."

"And be safe."

"Safe?" Conner asks confused.

"Protection."

"That's my cue to leave." Conner tries to leave.

Clark grabs his arm. "Conner-"

"I'm not having this conversation with **you** in a **diner **full of people." He says to him.

"Well then we can talk about it later, somewhere where there no people. We never actually had the talk."

"Yes, because your brother not my father."

"Well no but we can still talk about it."

"Talk about what?" Conner asks him, playing with him.

"You know what." Clark says to him.

"No I don't." he says playing dumb.

"Yes you do."

"You mean Sex!" he yells out making sure everybody heard they look at them.

"Oh come on Conner." He whispers to him turning slightly red.

Conner smiles, liking that Clark was uncomfortable. "This is fun, let's talk about condoms. Oh hang on, I'm vibrating." He pulls out his phone. "It's Lois, I have to go."

…

Cassie had just gotten out of her class and pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Conner answered.

"Is this a bad time?" Cassie asks.

"For Lois Lane, but not for you." Conner says getting off his chair and walking to the bathrooms.

"I've only got a second, but I wanted to say…hi."

"Hi." Conner says entering the men's bathroom.

"And thank you for last night." Cassie says slightly blushing as she walked in the halls of the building.

"It was a good night, wasn't it?" Conner says smiling.

"Several novels will be written about it." Cassie says biting her lip.

"I say we do it again, and next time, I'll be the gypsy queen." He says sarcastically, she giggles.

"Do you know the more I see you the more I want to see you." She says confusing.

"Same here." Conner says knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"It's like a vicious circle." She says walking in a class room.

"It's an achy feeling." Conner says leaning on the walls bathroom.

"Like withdrawal pains." She says sitting down next to Cissie.

"Totally distracting." He says smiling.

"Completely wonderful." She says smiling, Cissie looks at her shaking her head. "How was Megan?" she asks him.

"Fine, it's over."

"Ok, oh I gotta go." She says to him as the professor walks in.

"No, don't." he whines.

"Okay." She says to him.

They stay quiet.

"I gotta go." Conner says to her.

"Don't." she whines.

"Okay." He says to her.

"This would be another example of a vicious circle." Cassie says smiling.

"So we should both go." Conner says to her.

"We definitely should."

"So…Hang up."

"No, you hang up." she says smiling.

"Vicious circle." Conner says repeating her sentence.

"Bye." she says to him.

"Bye." He says back. They hang on each other. She smiles happy and looks over at Cissie.

"You're disgusting, you actually made me vomit." Cissie says to her.

"You're jealous." Cassie says to her.

Cissie sighs. "Totally."

…**Daily Planet**

"I know Mr. White promised you the tickets but it's really not my job to do that, besides hasn't it been sold out for weeks?" Lois says as she talks on the phone in her office.

"Coffee." Conner whispers as he walks in with a cup.

She gives him the thumbs up. "Ok, 16 tickets. Saturday night, all together, sure, sure." She says writing it down. "Ok I'll see what I can do." she says and hangs up. "See what you can do." she gives the paper to Conner.

"Jaime, is holding on line two." Conner says to her as he starts picking up papers from her desk starts organizing.

She answers the phone. "Hi where are they?" she asks automatically. "We can have Clark do it, I need pictures."

"You wanna talk to Mark Temple?" Conner asks as he read a little paper he was holding, she shakes her head he crumps it up and throws it on the trash.

"Jimmy would be perfect, thank you you're the best." She says to her and hangs up. "Harvard my ass."

"Your dad called he said you missed dinner." Conner says to her.

"What else?" she asks typing on her computer.

The phone rings. "Lois Lane's office." Conner answers. "OH hi Rose." Lori starts shaking her head while typing. "Let me see if she's here." He clicks a button on the phone.

"No." Lois says looking at him a little angry.

"She's feeling neglected." Conner says to her. "She's called 7 times."

Loris sighs and gets up she gets the phone from Conner and points for him to sit, he sits on her desk and starts fixing her spelling mistakes.

"Rose, hi sweetie." Lois says with a happy voice. "I worked all day on your article on Wednesday-"

"And Thursday!" Conner yells out.

"And Thursday and lots on Friday, I thought it was some really good stuff." Lori says to her. "Oh I don't know, after I've been killing myself working for you I'm just feeling a little hurt." She says in a sad voice. "Apologize for what? You don't have to take me to lunch. Alright Thursday at 1 see you then, bye." She hangs up.

"I'll call Wednesday to cancel." Conner says to her as he types on her computer.

"Thank you." She sighs and lies down on her couch.

"I'll wake you up if there's a story." Conner says to her as he continues to fix her grammar on her article.

"You are the best assistant ever." Lois says and closes her eyes.

…

"Bored, bored, bored, bored." Lois Lane says to her friend Clark Kent sitting on his desk as he plays with a Newton's Cradle.

"Oh Lois come on. One afternoon without an alien invasion or a super-villain attack isn't going to kill you." Clark says to her.

"Don't be so sure, Smallville. I live on excitement." She says as she drinks her coffee. "And another day of sitting around here waiting for an asteroid to hit us isn't going to cut it."

"I like the peace and quiet, personally. Reminds me of my days interning at the Smallville Torch-"

"UHG! Don't reminisce, Clark. My sanity can only stand so much folksiness-"

"Ok, got something-" Perry White says as he walks in Clark's office.

"MINE!" Lois yells out as soon as Perry says it running up to him.

"It's a-" Perry starts.

"I don't care-" Lois says looking at the paper.

"Dog show." Perry finishes his sentence.

"You're killing me, Perry." Lois says to him.

"I'll do it, Perry, no problem." Clark says getting up and getting the paper from Lois.

"Yeah I bet." Lois says teasing him.

"Y'know Lois, they say a great reporter can find a story anywhere."

"Do they really, Smallville?" she asks him. "Ok then, you're on. Best story gets the byline."

They get their coats and Lois practically runs outside hailing a cab Clark runs after her.

Lois gets inside the cab. "Take me to the Shuster center please." She says to the driver.

"Lois!" Clark yells out. "Wait up, we can share a cab-"

The cab takes off. "Losers share cabs, Clark!" she yells out the window.

"Lois!" he yells out.

…

"But our bet-" Clark starts.

"Bet? Clark, this is the **news**. What we do is more important than a silly **bet**!" Lois says to him.

"If it makes you feel any better Smallville, you won. Congrats. Now how about we go celebrate our page ones?"

Clark sighs. "You bet, Lois." He says smiling.

**…Diner**

"Kid you should have seen it!" Jimmy yells at Conner happy as they sit on the counter of the dinner. "Superman vs Toy-man! Toy-man threw everything he had, but Superman outsmarted him."

"Outsmart Toy-man? Doesn't seem like a hard thing to do." Conner says as he eats his fries. "Did you see it all?" he asks.

"With my own two eyes! And Lois did too, of course!" Jimmy says to him. "Brains, fists, whatever- Superman really stuffed that guy! Oh Man! I'm getting excited again!"

"I wish I'd seen it." Conner says to him.

"You could've, Little Smallville." Lois says as she and Clark walk in. "If I hadn't dropped my phone into the reservoir!"

"I heard about your heroics from Jimmy." Conner says to her.

"I wouldn't call losing proof that Toy-man is a criminal mastermind heroics." Lois says siting down next to him.

"Actually Lois." Clark starts as he pulls out a purple phone from his back pocket. "I found this. It washed up on the river shore this morning. Belongs to-"

"ME!" she yells looking at it. "How'd you-?!"

Clark smiles at her. "I can't let you guys be the only ones taking all the risks. It was a fun little hunt, but I found it pretty easily. I just-"

"Clark." She interrupts him leaning close to him.

"Yeah?" he asks a little nervous.

"You're the best friend anyone could ever have." She says hugging him.

"Oh yeah…" he says a little upset. "Right!" he says happy.

Conner and Jimmy both look at them.

"Lois?" a man blonde hair, hazel eyes, with red roses comes in. "Sorry I'm late!" he says to her.

"You guys know Jon Carroll from the Metro Star, right?" Lois says introducing them.

"Oh boy." Jimmy whispers.

Lois gets up taking her phone with her and going up to him, he gives her the roses and she smells them.

"Hm. Jon Carroll." Clark says looking at them talking.

"Welcome to the **friend zone**, Clark." Jimmy says to him.

"But Jimmy, Lois and I are **friends**. Like it or not, that's how the cookie crumbles." Clark says to him.

"Well, you're only human, Clark. It's ok to hope." Jimmy says to him patting him on the back.

"Yeah, right." Conner says, Clark hits him upside the head. "Watch the hair." He says to him.

…**Batcave**

"He told him, he told **Lex Luthor** before me." Superman says to Batman as he types on his computer, looking for similarities in a several murders he had been looking into. "Lex Luthor the same man who I'll never understand. With all the gifts he has been given-his extraordinary intellect, his passion for life and knowledge." He rambles. "Who insist on wasting his time seeking revenge on me, for things I've never even done? It's as if I've wronged him somehow…just by existing."

"Maybe you have."

"Have you been listening?" Superman asks shocked.

"Or you're jealous." Batman says to him, ignoring the question.

"I am not jealous, what could I possibly be jealous about?"

"That he and Conner have a relationship that you and he can never have."

"That is not true, all Luthor does is manipulate people and he's manipulating Conner now. I just have to have some proof that he isn't who he says he is." Superman says, Batman looks at him a little shocked. "What?"

"No, nothing I just haven't seen this side of you before."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the one that believes in second chances." Batman says to him.

"Second chances? Lex Luthor has had a second chance, and a third, fourth, I'm just sick of it."

"What did Superboy tell Lex Luthor before you anyways?"

"Oh please you found out about Oliver and Dinah before anybody knew, Dick and Barbara, Kaldur and Tula, Barry and Iris, Megan and Conner the first time **and** the second time. There is no way you don't know about Conner and Cassie getting back together." Superman blurts out, Batman turns to him. "You did know right?"

"Yes, but I thought they were keeping it a secret." He says to him.

"Right so I shouldn't have blurt it out to you right now." Superman says to him.

"You're not good at keeping secrets." Batman points out.

"It's not one of my fortes no, tell me stop an alien invasion **that** I'm good at."

"You are the master at that."

"So what do you think?"

"About?"

"Conner trusting Lex Luthor over me."

"I don't think he trust him more than you."

"It sure seems like it." Superman says then he hears a buzz in his com. "Yeah Green Lantern? I'll be right there." He says clicking his com. "Thanks for listening." He says to Batman.

"You're welcome." Batman sighs looking back at the pictures of the dead men and women on his computer alone with their profiles, age, height, weight, hair color, eye color, personality, job etc. nothing matched.

"Their holding hands." Superman says to him.

"What?" Batman asks looking at him.

"The dead bodies on the pictures, they're holding each other's hands." Superman says to him.

Batman looks at the 12 dead people, women and men on the computer and realizes that if he'd put the pictures together they'd be holding hands. "Thanks." He says looking at the pictures.

"You're welcome. Call if you need any help." Superman says and takes off.

…**Smallville**

Conner was helping Martha set the table. "Put another plate." She tells him. Conner looks up at wondering if she forgot that Pa was gone. "Clark called, he said he was coming." She explains.

"Oh." Conner says going to get another plate.

"Is that a problem?" she asks him.

"No. We just haven't been getting along lately." He says honestly.

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Ma! I'm home." Clark calls out as he enters the house.

"Go." Martha tells Conner.

He puts the plate down and goes out to say hi to Clark.

"Hey." Conner says to him.

"Hi." Clark says to him. "Is dinner almost done?"

"Almost."

"How's work?"

"Good, I think Lois's assistant might be getting back."

"So have you and Cassie broke up yet?" Clark says changing the subject.

"Aren't you getting tired of that?" Conner asks him annoyed.

"It's just a question, no need to get defensive about it."

"We're fine."

"Then why haven't you told anyone?"

"It's none of their business."

"You haven't even told Ma have you?"

"Stop it."

"You told the Luthors before us."

"I said stop."

"Stop what?" Martha asks as she walks in.

"Nothing." Conner says to her.

"Tell her." Clark says to him.

"Shut up Clark." Conner says to him angry.

"Tell her or I will." Clark says to him angry.

"Tell me what?" Martha asks not knowing what they were talking about.

"Nothing." Conner says to her. "Is dinner ready?"

"Conner and Cassie are together again."

"WHAT!" Martha yells out shocked.

"Oh my god! I said **not** tell her, don't you listen?"

"She's broke up with you Conner, she didn't even come to pa's funeral."

"She apologized."

"Oh I didn't know she apologized, all is forgiven." Clark says extremely sarcastically.

"You really aren't any good at sarcasm."

"Boys-" Martha tries to make them stop.

"She broke up with you I was there to pick up the pieces when it finally hit you."

"I love her, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Clark, Conner-" Martha tries again.

"You two want different things, you're going to get your heart broken again."

"So you want me to break up with her because some time far in the future we **might** break up?"

"Well when you say like that it sounds crazy."

"I'm not afraid to get my heart broken or have a relationship that **might** get my heart broken. I don't want to end up like you and half the League."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clark says slightly confused.

"I'm not going to play golden retriever, hoping one day she'll turn around and fall in my arms. I'm actually **doing** something about it."

"Stop it." Clark says getting angrier, understanding what he was talking about, Lois.

"No wonder you're always saving her, I thought it was just a one-sided love but seriously **you** need help."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Clark says to him.

"At least I have the courage to act on my feelings."

"Shut up!" Clark yells at him.

"Whatever. I gotta go." Conner says to him and walking away. "I'll bring you a new leash when I get back." He says as he grabs his jacket from the hanger.

"Get outta here!"

"NO!" Martha yells out, the both stop and turn to her slightly shocked she had never yelled at them before. "Dinner is ready now go sit down." They look at her still shocked. "Now!" she yells again.

Conner takes off his jacket and puts it back on the hanger and they walk to the dining room. "Food smells good." Conner says breaking the silence.

"Yes it smells great."

"Thank you." She puts the roast beef on the table with the small potatoes, peas, and carrots. "Let's eat." She says to them. They get their plates and start spreading out the food. "How's work?" she asks them.

"Good." Conner says to her.

"Fine." Clark says to her.

"And your dating Cassie again?" she asks Conner.

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"Busy with classes, but she's good."

"Good."

Clark and Conner look at each other slightly glaring. Conner sighs. "Lois gave me story to do."

"She did what?" Clark asks slightly shocked.

"Yeah, she said it was boring and gave it to me."

"She's not allowed to do that."

"She told Perry, he said it was ok."

"That's great news Conner." Martha says to him happy.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, that's wonderful news." Clark says to him slightly sarcastically.

"That's enough about work." Martha says to them.

"Missions are fun." Conner says to them. "But they always are."

"Anything bad?"

"No, we're good, everybody's good. I'm going out for a couple of days to Rhelasia."

"That's good."

"Yeah, good." Clark says to him, as he eats, not really paying any attention.

Things haven't really been the same since pa died.

…**Daily Planet**

"Hi, Lois." Conner says walking in her office. "Got something for you." He says to her as he gives her a paper.

"Your new review?" Lois asks him smiling.

"My new review."

"Remember "The New Zoo Revue"?" she asks him as she takes the paper.

"Henrietta hippo?" he says to her.

"Freddie the frog, and…who was the third one? What was the third one?" she asks thinking.

"I'm drawing a blank." Conner says to her.

"Oh, I hate that. Whenever there's three of something, you always forget the third one. It's like a statistical thing." She looks down at the paper. "Now, let's look at it now."

"So I drank a lot of coffee before writing this, so hopefully it won't be a yawn."

"Good." She reads Conner's article and crosses things out with her red pen.

"Lois." He says a little worried.

"Just a sec." she continues crossing things out.

"You're crossing everything out."

"Not everything."

"Well, the only thing you haven't crossed out is what you haven't read yet."

"Hold on, hold on, okay?" she continues to read and crosses some other stuff out. "Well, it's better than your last one. You're showing progress."

"Oh."

"Really."

"Okay, did Clark put you up to this?"

"Clark?" she asks confused.

"I put a lot of time into this."

"Oh, I know. It's definitely not for lack of trying."

"Is it something personal? Did I do something to offend you?"

"No, Conner, this is how it works. It's not personal. It's just not very good."

"I rewrote it four times, and I researched it so thoroughly."

"Don't worry about the facts. You seem to have gotten those right."

"So, it's not good?" he asks slightly shocked.

"I just couldn't tell what you really thought." She explains to him.

"But I tried so hard."

"Oh, I know."

"So I should try less hard?"

"Look, just write what you think. You have opinions, don't you?"

"A lot of the time."

"That's what will work."

"Sounds simple."

"It can be." She says to him smiling "Charlie the owl! That's the third one."

"Right, right, Charlie. Guess I'll go."

"Don't worry. Either you'll get the hang of things or you won't."

"Uh huh." He says to her starts walking away.

"Just make sure this one's good." She says slightly threating him.

"Got it." Conner walks out.

…**Theater **

"Wow, pretty. How come you've never taken me here before, huh?" Cassie asks him, she was wearing a blue dress, and boots.

"You don't like the theater." Conner says to her reminding her he was wearing jeans, shoes and a button up shirt.

"OH yeah, but this is gonna be fun."

"It's work for me."

"Are those our seats, all saved and everything?" she asks pointing to the seats that said reserved.

"One of the advantages of being with the press." He says to her as they start walking to the seats a man picks up the reserve seat sign and leaves.

"Are you okay?" she asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm the happiest unpublished writer in the newspaper biz." Conner says to her as they sit down.

"Conner-"

"I suck, I totally suck, and I'm going to screw up this review. This has never happen before, I'm good at everything."

"You need chocolate." Cassie says to him.

"Chocolate and talent."

"Stop that."

"Maybe I'm just not cut out for journalism. Maybe I'm more of a Luthor than a Kent. Aw, man, that's a slightly depressing thought."

"You are not more Luthor than Kent. This is just a different environment and a bigger league, and that's half the fun, isn't it?" she says to him as other people start to sit down.

"Kind of. Here we go." He says, he takes out his pen and small note book.

"Ah, I love these seats. They're so important." Cassie says to him and they start to watch the ballet as it starts.

"Oh." Conner says as it starts, when the ballerina looks like she slips.

"Well, she recovered quickly." Cassie whispers to him.

"Whoa." He whispers, he says when the ballerina slips again.

"The floor must be slippery." She says trying to give an excuse.

"Huh."

"I don't think the guy is supposed to wince when he lifts the ballerina."

"Maybe it was involuntary?" Conner says to her, he quickly looks away when the ballerina hits the male ballerina in the balls.

Cassie whines. "She wasn't supposed to kick him like that, was she?"

"I don't think so." He says slightly flinching.

"It gives new meaning to the word nutcracker." Cassie says to him, they giggle. "Shh, shh." She says to him, and they both stop.

…  
"Wow." Cassie says as the ballet finishes people standing up and leaving while she and Conner stayed sitting down.

"Yeah." Conner says speechless.

"That was terrible." She says shaking her head.

"From the opening kerplunk." He says to her. "And just kept getting worse."

"I'm in physical discomfort."

"That lead ballerina - she has no friends."

"How can you tell?"

"Because no one gave her the heads-up on the roll of fat around the bra strap." He says slightly whispering in case someone over hears.

"You should put that in your article but you know maybe she just has no friends in the ballet."

"All ballet people do is ballet. If she has no friends in the ballet, she has no friends." Conner says to her. "Holy moly." He says sighing.

"How many times can you use the word _blows_ in an article before it becomes redundant?" Cassie asks him.

"Maybe I can replace it ever other sentence with _sucks_."

"What are you gonna write?" she asks him.

"I don't know. What I think, I guess."

"Really." She says knowing he was way too nice for that.

"Well, apparently, that's what was missing from my other pieces - my opinions, so…"

"Well, if you want my opinion, that end curtain came down way too slowly."

"I'll try to work that in." he sighs. "Man oh man. If Vincent Gallo could just see this, he'd feel a whole lot better about Brown Bunny."

"What?"

"Movie, it was a flop." Conner says to her.

"What's a flop?"

"Fails miserably."

"You make me smart." She says to him.

…**Daily Planet**

Lois was on her desk, Conner looking at her as she reads, she laughs. "Nice." She says looking up at him.

"Nice?" he asks happy.

"Really great job." Lois says to him.

"Really?" he asks happy.

"Really." She says smiling.

"Oh, wow, thanks." He says to her.

"You're welcome. Stan, get this to layout!" Lois yells out, a man comes in and takes the paper and takes off. "I love doing that." She says smiling.

"And you look good doing it." Conner says smiling back.

…**Mount Justice**

"Hey, Tim." Cassie says to him as she walks in the kitchen, he was eating a cereal on the counter.

Tim turns to look at her. "I didn't hear you come in, Cass. What are you doing here?"

"I'm out of groceries." Cassie says to him as she grabs a Green bag going to the pantry putting stuff in the bag cans, tiny boxes of cereal, popcorn bags, chips, cookies, bread then went to the refrigerator grabs tiny juice boxes putting them in.

"Most people would go to the store." Tim says to her as he eats.

"I'm an iconoclast."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Of course, I'm in college now." She says to him, then closes the fringe looking at him. "A person who attacks cherished beliefs or institutions?"

"Sounds about right." He says to her.

"So…" she puts the bag down. "What are **you** doing here?"

"I got a job. Professional cereal eater."

She chuckles. "Pays good?" she asks.

"Yeah, but my stomach hurts."

She leans over grabbing his spoon and eating his cereal. "Nice."

"I think so too."

She gives him back the spoon. "I gotta go. I have a class in-" she looks at her watch. "5 minutes ago." She gets her bag. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Hey wait." Tim call out for her, she stops and looks at him. "Can we you know, talk?"

"Talk?"

"Like in a restaurant? Or go to a movie you like movies right?"

"Good, bad and in-between-wait, are you?" she looks at him a little confused. "Are you asking me out on a date?" she asks him.

"A little…yes" He says to her. "I know you and Conner broke up but that was a long time-I mean your free right, you're not dating anyone…right?" Cassie looks at him, not knowing what to say. "It's ok if you say no." he says quickly.

"No, I do it's just, I'm taking 6 classes and it's a pretty tight schedule, but I think I'm free Saturday or next Saturday, maybe I can skip studying on Friday." She says to him. "Can I get back to you?"

"Yeah, just don't forget ok." Tim says to her.

"Of course not." Cassie says to him. "I gotta go, bye."

"Bye."

…

Conner calls Cassie as he sits on his couch. "What are you doing Friday?"

"Studying. Why?" Cassie says as she sits on her bed reading.

"Since we left early for the party the other night, Dad wants to meet you."

"He does?" she asks a little shocked.

"It's ok if you say no, I'll tell him you have a busy sch-"

"I'll go."

"Really? You don't have to. I know how you feel about the Luthors."

"I want to."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 6 and we can fly over."

"Fly? Oh right, he knows who we are. I forget."

"Friday at 6." He reminds her.

"I promise I'll be ready by then."

…

"It's 6:30. You're late." Cassie says as she opens the door, slightly shocked that Conner, Superboy, Mr. Punctual was late.

"Something bizarre happen at the Daily Planet." Conner says to her.

"Oh what happen?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

…**Luthor's Mansion **

They both land on the drive way.

"That's weird." Conner says to Cassie as they land on the drive way.

"What?" Cassie asks him.

"Lori's car's not here."

"Should we wait?" she asks him.

"No, let's go inside." Conner says to her and they walk up to the door. He rings the door bell and they stand quiet.

"Ring it again." Cassie says to him, he rings it again…. "Maybe it's not working."

"No I head it ring." Conner says.

"Good evening. May I take your coats?" the maid says as she opens the door for them.

"Oh, sure, thanks." Cassie says giving the maid her coat and then Conner taking the piece of paper with him gives her his coat. "There's a maid." She says shocked.

"Mr. Luthor called from his office, he'll be soon." The maid says to them.

"Thanks." Conner says to her and they start walking in. They enter the foyer.

"Look at the ceiling!" Cassie says looking up, it was tallest ceiling ever.

"Come on." Conner says to her, taking her hand pulling her through the house.

"Have you seen this ceiling?" Cassie asks still looking up as Conner drags her, looking up smiling at her. They enter the living room and sit down next to each other, Cassie looking around, all of the expensive stuff.

"Would you like drinks?" the maid asks them.

"Scotch, rocks." Conner says to her.

"Oh um, I will have a…" she looks at Conner, not sure what to get.

"Dirty martini, 3 olives." Conner says to the maid.

"So, how are things?" she asks him.

"Surreal - on a whole new level of surreal."

"What happened?" she asks him worried.

"I was harangued by an incensed ballerina." He says to her.

"That is Salvador Dali surreal." She says with a little smile. "What ballerina?" she asks.

"From the ballet we went to - the one I wrote about. This girl marched up to me in the Daily Planet and busted me on the bad review I gave her."

"Uh, wait a second. Are people allowed to do that, yell at the reviewer?"

"I frown on it. I mean, it's upsetting and ridiculous. I'll probably laugh at it someday, but not today."

"What did you write?" she asks him.

"Well, I brought it for you to read. Tell me what you think because Lois Lane loved it. I mean, _loved it_." he says giving her the paper.

"Sure, sure. This is very weird." She says taking it.

"Very, read."

Cassie starts to read the article. "Whoa." She says chuckling a little, as she starts to read.

"What?" he asks her.

"Well, you really hated this ballet."

"Well, we both really hated it. Remember?"

"Yeah, I do." she to him, then goes back reading. "Jeez."

"Oh, now, come on." He says to her.

"Well, this is just so harsh." She says looking at him.

"Again, you were there." He says to her, reminding her.

"I know, but there's something about seeing it in print. People don't write as mean as they talk, except you." She goes back to read.

"I wrote what I felt." Conner says crossing his arms.

She gasps. "_The roll around the bra strap_?" she reads out loud, shocked.

"You told me to write it!" Conner says to her.

"I did? I'm awful." She says to him.

"And it's not even critical of the ballerina's skills. It's critical of the costumer's skills." He points out.

"I know, but it sounds like she couldn't fit into a standard leotard."

"She couldn't! But again, the costumer should have put her in a larger leotard."

She continues to read. "Do I see the word "hippo" coming up?" she says as she stops reading.

"Give me the paper." Conner takes it away from her.

"I'm sorry, it's just so specific." Cassie says to him.

"It's what I saw, so I wrote it. That's what the she told me to do."

"Well, then you did the right thing."

"I was too harsh."

"You said yourself, you were supposed to be."

Lex walks into the room wearing a suit. "Conner, you're here. Good." He says to them.

"Hi, dad." He says standing up, and so does Cassie. "Cassie, Lex Luthor." He says introducing them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Luthor." Cassie says to him.

"Please call Lex." He says to her. "You have drinks?" he asks going over to the alcohol tray making his own drink.

"Yeah, we're good." Conner says as he and Cassie sit back down.

"Where's Lori?" Lex asks.

"I don't know, thought you would."

The bell rings. "That must be her." Lex says to them as he sits down.

"Sorry I'm late." Lori says as she walks in, she goes to sit down. "My boss is such a witch with a B."

"Lori."

"Sorry boss." Lori says to him. The maid comes over. "Martini with a twist." She says to her, the maid starts making the drink. "What did I miss?"

"Dad just got here."

"He was late?" she says shocked the maid walks over to her and gives her the martini and leaves.

"I was working." Lex says to her.

"Everything ok?" Conner asks him as he drinks.

"Yes, just some issues with our new prototype."

"Weapon?" Cassie asks as she drinks.

"No, a new solar power prototype."

"Oh yeah, it flies or something right?" Conner asks, having heard something about before.

"Or something." Lex says to him.

"How's school Cassie?" Lori asks changing the subject as she drinks.

"Tiring." She says with a sigh and drinks.

"How many classes are you taking?" Lex asks her.

"Oh um 6." She says to her.

"Is that a lot?" Lex asks.

"Yes, it is." Conner says to him.

"I like to be busy." Cassie says to him.

"Idle hands are the devil's playthings." Lex says to her.

"That's actually the title of one of her classes." Conner says smiling.

"Please don't worry about me." Cassie says to him.

"That would be next to impossible." Conner says to her.

"Dinner is ready." The maid says to them.

"Thank you Theresa ." Lex says to her, they all get up and go to the dinner room.

…

"So, uncle, how's the new boat?" Lori asks as she eats, sitting opposite of Cassie and Conner, Lex at the head of the table.

"It's a boat. It floats." Lex says to her, as he also eats.

"I hear it's beautiful. When are you going to let me take her out?" she asks him.

"Now, Lori, you don't have the best track record when it comes to boats."

"Only other people's boats, our boats are very safe." She says smiling.

"What do you mean?" Cassie asks a little confused.

"I took last year off with a bunch of my friends. We were going to sail the boat around the world till I accidently sank it."

"You sank your friend's boat?" Cassie asks her a little shocked.

"Right off of Fiji." She says smiling. "We spent about six months partying till Uncle sent one of his planes to bring us all back. It was really fun."

"I'll bet."

"We should do a summer trip. Maybe hit the Amalfi Coast. All of us, what do you think uncle?" Lori asks him.

"Good idea, you're not driving." Lex says to her. "Conner, I've been meaning to mention to you, I read that wonderful review you wrote on the ballet. It was excellent."

"What? How did you-?" Conner asks a little confused, then glares at Lori.

"He beat it out of me." Lori says to him. "But he's right, you eviscerated that girl." She says smiling.

"I actually didn't mean to eviscerate her. I was just trying to be honest." Conner says to them.

"Well, you honestly sliced her open and ripped out her guts." Lori says to him.

"Your pen was your knife." Lex says to him, with a smile.

"Right." Conner says with a sigh.

"I especially liked the reference to the hippo." Lori says to him.

"That seems to be the most memorable for people." Conner says a little upset.

"And the bra strap." Lori says giggling.

"It's terrific." Lex says to them. "Oh and the line about regretting how evolution had led man to stand on two feet because it led to this night." Lex says remembering the article.

Cassie laughs, Conner looks at her, she stops laughing. "Sorry. I hadn't read that far." She says to him.

"Why are you apologizing? It is funny." Lex says to her.

"Well, the ballerina in question had kind of a negative reaction to the whole thing." Cassie explains.

"So what?" Lori shrugs.

"Well, yes, don't feel badly about this, Conner. Sometimes people don't know at a young age that they're not good at doing something. Now that girl can go do something more important with her life."

"She's actually not as bad as she sounds." Conner tries to explain.

"It's rare to read a truthful review." Lex says to them. "I was going to go see that ballet, and now I don't have to. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I guess." Conner says with a sigh.

"Mr. Luthor the office." The maid says as she gives him the phone.

"Thank you." He says to her. "Excuse me." he says to them all and leaves.

"Well everything seems civil enough." Lori says with a smile.

"Yeah, everything seems good."

"It's weird." Cassie says.

"Bad weird?" Conner asks her.

"Good weird." She says smiling. "Hey where are your parents?" she asks Lori.

"Oh my dad is long gone, but my mom is…sick." Lori says to her.

"Oh sorry."

"What about your parents?" Lori asks her.

"My mom works at the white house, my dad's Zeus."

"Zeus? Is he a gangster or something?" she says smiling.

"No he's-"

"Sorry about that, it wouldn't happen again." Lex says as he walks in and sits back down. "What are you talking about?"

"Cassie's dad is a gangster." Lori says to him.

"I thought your father was a god." Lex says to Cassie.

"Your dad is **the** Zeus?!" Lori asks her excited.

"Yup, not much of a father, he's always in Mount Olympus, up in the heavens makes it hard to communicate."

"Do you get to visit?" Lex asks her.

"Only on the holidays." Cassie says a little sarcastically. Conner and Lori giggle. "No actually only full blooded gods can be up there or if the gods think you're worthy enough."

"Interesting, are you close to any of them."

"My brother, Ares we do small talk."

"The God of War?" Lori asks her, Cassie nods. "That is so cool." she says smiling.

"He's also really hot." Cassie blurts out, Conner looks at her. "I meant **tall**, he's really **tall**."

"I'll bet." He says to her slightly jealous.

"How do you talk if he's in heaven?" Lex asks her.

"Oh well…" Cassie pauses to think of an answer. "It's kinda like astral projection, but I can touch him and he does have powers but you can't really hurt-it's complicated and it's mostly magical." She tells him.

"Do you believe in magic?" Lori sings. Conner and Cassie laugh. "But seriously think you can introduce us?"

Cassie giggles, then stops. "No."

"What's he like?" Lex asks her.

"He's the god of War, dad. What do you think?"

"He's an excellent warrior and a fantastic tactician." Cassie says, Conner looks at her, she looks back at him.

"You're trying to make me jealous aren't you?"

"No, but it's nice that I can do that."

"Oh sure, angering a Kryptonian is always funny." Lex says to her.

"It is if you can hold your own." Cassie says smiling.

Conner looks at her and smiles back. "This is really good chicken." He says eating.

"Mmm, can you pass the chicken." Cassie says to Lori, she passes the plate Cassie grabs two with her fork and puts them down on her plate. "Thanks."

"Cassie can you-" Conner starts, Cassie grabs a bowl full of tiny carrots pass it to him. "Thanks." He grabs a couple putting them on his plate Cassie puts the bowl back.

"You two have quite the appetite." Lex says as they both eat.

"It's one of the things I love about him." Cassie says.

"It's one of the things I love about her." Conner says. They say at the same time then look at each other and smile. "Carrots are good." He says.

"So is the wine." Cassie says as she sips.

"It's French." Lex says to her.

"Hate the French, love the wine." Lori says as she sips.

…

"This is really good sorbet." Conner says as they eat desert.

"I know isn't it? Theresa made it herself." Lex says to him.

"Mango?" Cassie asks.

"Passion fruit." Lex says to her, she nods.

"Delicious." Conner says.

"It certainly is." Lori says.

…**Lori's and Conner's apartment**

Cassie comes out of the bathroom wearing one of Conner's flannel shirt down to her thighs with a towel wraps around her hair and walks over to Conner's room, he was in bed covered up. She drops the towel and puts it on the closets door as she opens it hanging it. She walks over to him and gets under the blanket.

"Conner." She whispers as she runs her hands on his hair. "I know you're not asleep." She pulls down the blanket and starts kissing his arm.

"What's up?" Conner asks her.

"It was fun."

He looks at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think he's changed."

"That's what I've been telling everybody."

"Well you have one less person to tell it too." Cassie says smiling.

"Now if I could only get Kal to see that."

"You will."

"I'm going to Rhelasia tomorrow."

"I know." She kisses his neck. "You're leaving me alone, for days."

"Yeah, Nightwing has a way with people." He turns facing the ceiling, she puts her head down on his chest, he kisses her head.

"Is it ok if I date Tim?" Cassie blurts out.

"Our Tim?"

"Robin, Tim."

"Why would I let you date Tim?"

"Because he asked me out and I said I'd call him."

"Are you serious?" Conner asks her sitting up and she looks at him and nods. "Timmy has a crush."

"Don't be mean. What you say?"

"I don't know, wouldn't I be kinda weird?"

"No, not weird at all, I promise I wouldn't kiss him, or stay out past 12 and I wouldn't wear anything sexy."

"There's always another way."

"Was there another way with Megan?"

"That was different."

"Why was that different?"

"Because I said that was different and I was the one doing the groveling and the groveling gets you judgment rights and I am judging that this is different."

"Well, the remaining judge begs to differ."

"No."

"You're being stubborn.

"Oh no, have I shocked you?" Conner asks her slightly sarcastically, she glares. "I just don't think I'd be a good idea." he says to her.

"Yeah no I understand." Cassie says to him and kisses his chest they lay back down. "I just don't want Tim to hate me."

"Oh please, there's no way Tim will hate you."

…

Cassie was in her room studying, sad that Conner had left and she hadn't been able to say good bye. She looks at her phone and bites her lip and goes back to reading then gets the phone and starts flipping her phone and starts ringing. "Hey Tim." She says on the phone.

"In the middle of something. Hang on a sec-" he says on his com, he does a backflip and uses his bo staff to hit a bad guy on the head then spins and hits another guy in the stomach.

"Shoot him!"

"Kill him!"

"Damn it! Kill him!"

"Shoot him now! Now, before he-!"

Robin clicks his com. "Ok, I'm all ears. What's up?" he asks walking away from a pill of men on the floor, knocked out, bleeding.

"Well I was wondering if you were free Friday." Cassie says to him.

"Friday? Yeah, I love Friday. Totally completely free." He says smiling.

"Ok good, 7?"

"I love 7."

Cassie chuckles. "Ok, bye." She says to him.

"Bye."

"Safe night."

"Thanks."

…**Restaurant**

"Now the filet mignon, what comes with that?" Cassie asks the waitress.

"There's a side of steamed vegetables." The waitress says to her.

"Emmm. Now, instead of the vegetables, is there any way I can substitute the three-pound lobster?" Cassie says to her like it was a normal thing, the waitress looks at her shocked.

"Y'know what? Bring her both, and I'll have the same." Tim says to the waitress as he gives her the menu.

"Wow! This is shaping up to be a pretty good date." Cassie says to him.

"I just did that because I actually enjoy a girl who can eat." Tim says to her, smiling.

"Then you're about to see something really fantastic." She says to him. "So do you have any moves?"

"What? No I don't."

"Come on tell me your moves and I'll tell you mine."

"Ok fine um well if I want a girl to kiss me I say-" he leans in close and touches her hand. "I was gonna wait until the end of the night to kiss you, but you're so beautiful…I don't think I can."

She leans in close and then backs off. "Oh my God! Wow! That was fantastic, I leaned in. I really did!"

He smiles at her. "Alright, so…so tell me one of your moves."

"Alright." she takes a breath and looks at him. "So where'd you grow up?"

"That's your move? Boy Cass, you're lucky you're hot."

"Come on, just answer the question." she says to him.

Tim sighs. "Gotham." He says to her.

"And do you have any brothers?"

"Yes, Dick he's an excellent brother, he takes care of me."

"What about your dad?"

"Bruce? No we're not that close." Tim says to her.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess there's just always been this distance y'know-I mean we both try to pretend it's not there, but it is."

"Oh." She says sympathetic and starts rubbing his wrist with her fingers. "It's gotta be rough."

"Yeah, it is. It's really tough. Y'know sometimes I think Bruce doesn't -" he stops mid-sentence. "Wow! Nice move!" he says smiling.

She smiles at him. "Huh?"

"Where'd you grow up? It's so simple!"

"Thank you! And now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the rest room." Cassie says to him and gets up, starts to walk away, he looks at her. "And now you're watching me walk away."

"Yes I am. Again so simple."

…**Ivy Town**

They were walking to her dorm, she laughs. "I am not going to answer that." Cassie says to him.

"Oh come on! Just pick one! Between Barbra, Dick, La'gann and Kaldur if you had to, if you had to, who would you punch?"

"No one! They are my friends, I wouldn't punch any of them." Cassie says to him.

"La'gann?" Tim asks her.

"…Yeah but I don't know why." She says to him. He laughs, they walk to the front of her door. "Look at me, I'm having such a wonderful time!" she says smiling, he grabs her hand.

"Me too." Tim says to her smiling. "Hey Cass, can I just say I think this is the best date I ever had." he says to her, she look at him.

"Really, I had no idea." Cassie says sarcastically.

"Conner."

"Oh don't worry about him."

"No, he's…" he points behind her.

She turns and sees Conner glaring. "Crap." He walks off. "Conner wait!"

"Cassie, are you and Conner-"

"I'm sorry Tim but I have to go after him." she runs after him leaving a very confused Tim. "Conner stop!" she yells out he grabs his arm. "Okay, I get it, you're mad."

"Cassie, I do not want to talk about this right now." Conner says to her.

"You were just being stubborn." Cassie says to him.

"Go back to Tim and explain it to him."

She ignores him. "Well you didn't want to me to tell him we were a couple so I-"

"Hey, do you remember the conversation we had before I left?"

"Yes, but-"

"I told you going on a date with Tim was not an option."

"I know, but-"

"In fact, I told you several times that going on a date with Tim not an option. Now yes, I might have made a few quips to lighten the subject matter, but I still think I made my point pretty damn clear."

"Your right, I'm sorry I'm a horrible girlfriend."

"Don't be a martyr. I have to go."

"No don't, we have to talk this out."

"I can't talk to you right now."

"Why not?"

"Because if we talk now I'll say things that I'll regret later."

"Conner."

"I'll call you later." He starts walking off.

"When?!" she yells out, he flies off. "Oh Hera."

"So, you and Conner are back together huh?" Tim asks, he was behind her.

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Recently."

"How recently?"

"About, 2-3 maybe…5 months." Tim scoffs and walks off. "Tim wait."

"I can't believe this, how could you do this?" he asks her, glaring at her.

"I was going to tell you but it was a good date." she tries to make him feel better.

"I heard the whole fight, I can't believe you lied to me and I looked at Conner and I'm thinking you didn't tell him either. And the whole time, I'm thinking, "What the hell have I been doing all this for? She's taken." Damn it!" he walks off angry.

"Tim wait."

"Why?" he asks still walking.

"I'm sorry!" Cassie yells out at him. Tim keeps walking away. She sighs. "Such a good day, such bad ending."

…

**OK so school is starting back up in a month, and I want to end it before that happens. Which means I'll be updating faster, Cheer me on ok.**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch21**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes but I only had so much time, to check and re-check them.**

…

Lex Luthor was attending a video conference, along with the rest of the members of the Light, Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Queen Bee, Brain, Black Manta and Klarion.

"Are you sure?" Ra's al Ghul asks him.

"You are human after all." Vandal Savage says to him.

"You are smart." Lex says to him, in a condescending tone.

"You are human and therefore you will feel a paternal tie to this biological weapon whose creation you oversaw." Ra's al Ghul says to him, knowing what Vandal was talking about. "I myself feel a close connection to my daughter who in the past has disobey-"

"Not a paternal tie, an **ownership**. Superboy is my property." Lex says to him.

"Is that all?" Klarion asks bored.

"And what of Superman?" Black Manta asks.

"I've studied him for years. I know more about the alien than anyone on earth." Lex Luthor says as to them. "Kryptonite and magic will hurt him but that's not what will destroy him. It never will be. You have to reach deeper. You have to find something he loves. Or create something he will love. He loves this boy. And when his boy turns against the Justice League's children, when Superman buries those coffins…well, that…that will kill him."

Klarion chuckles. "This is going to be fun."

…**Conner and Lori's apartment**

"It was on a Friday." Cassie says to him.

"So what?" Conner asks her.

"So you were supposed to be at your Friday night dinner." Cassie says to him.

Conner looks at her. "oh so if I hadn't showed up you wouldn't have told me?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Well, it's Friday. I gotta go."

"Conner-" she starts and he leaves. "Oh for the love of-" she goes out with him. "When did you get so paranoid!" she yells out in the middle of the hallway.

"When you decided to have sex with a guy 30 minutes after we broke up." Conner says to her.

"You asshole!" she yells out.

"Nice." He says to her and walks away.

…**Luthor Mansion**

"I mean, they were extremely common until just recently- historically recently, not recently like "boss is a word for cool or awesome" recently, but recently." Conner says as he eats a potato.

"Are we still talking about anvils?" Lori asks him.

"Yes, where did all the anvils go?" Conner asks them.

"You're talking about those big, heavy, metal things?" Lex asks him, a little confused.

"That blacksmiths hammered horseshoes and stuff on. Everyone had them. They were featured prominently in every movie western, so where did they all go?" Conner asks them.

"I don't know that they were that common." Lex says to him.

"Wile E. Coyote used them. That's how common they were."

"Who?" Lex asks him, confused.

"The cartoon. He was always trying to drop an anvil on the Road Runner's head or shoot it at him out of a giant slingshot or fire it at him out of a cannon. Inevitably, the cannon tilted up, shot it in the air, it fell down, and made an anvil-shaped impression on Wile E. Coyote's head." Conner says with a smile.

"This is a cartoon?" Lex asks him, a little shocked.

"No, no, this just happened to me the other day. I was walking down the street, and this giant anvil- yes, father, it's a cartoon." He eats his carrot.

"I know he sounds nuts, but it's a very common cartoon." Lori says to him.

"But that doesn't prove that anvils were so common."

"It does. It proves that anvils were so ubiquitous at one point that they knew that children would know what they were and delight in them. That's how common they were-children watching cartoons."

"I've forgotten your point."

"Where are all the anvils? I mean, is there some sort of secret anvil storage facility the government is keeping from us?"

"Or they fell into disuse with the advent of other technologies, and so they melted them down and they're gone." Lex says to them, using an excuse to stop talking about the subject.

"But they're not supposed to melt. They were made to withstand the red-hot hammer of the town blacksmith." Conner points out.

"This is easily the most pointless conversation we've ever had." Lex says to him, tired of the conversation.

"I don't hear anyone chiming in with rational theories." Conner says to them.

"Please change the subject, I beg of you, anyone."

"Talk to Cassie yet?" Lori asks Conner, Conner glares at her.

"Are you and Cassie fighting?" Lex asks him.

"A little, it's no big deal. We'll fix it. New subject. "

"Ok, umm these new chairs uncle." She says as she wiggles on the chair.

"Why, yes Lori, they are." Lex says to him.

"They are?" Conner asks looking at them.

"I got them from a dealer up in Maine last summer. He just finished restoring them." Lex says to them.

"They look exactly like the old ones." Conner says to him.

"They're nice." Lori says to him with a smile.

"Are you sure they're new?" Conner asks him.

"Of course I'm sure. I bought them." Lex says to him. "Are you alright?" he asks Conner he was being different.

"I'm fine, I don't see any difference at all." Conner says to him.

"Well, the arch in the back is higher and they have a completely different leg." Lex says to him, explain to him the difference.

"Hmm, no difference." Conner says to him.

"I could only get ten of these, so I'm two chairs short of a set."

"You're telling me." Conner says to him.

"Conner, do you realize how rare these chairs are?"

"No."

"I've searched for three years or them. I've combed every fine antique store on the East Coast and this is all I could find. I blame Peg Mosley."

"Hm, Peg Mosley. Evil, evil woman." Conner says as he chews.

"What did Peg Mosley do?" Lori asks him confused.

"She lured these two German children to her gingerbread house and then she tried to eat them. Pass the carrots please." Conner says to her, she rolls her eyes.

"Ok what is wrong with you?" Lex says to him as he passes him the carrots.

"What?" Conner asks him as he puts the carrots down on his plate.

"You've been pouting and sulking and sighing."

"Oh, I have not been sighing."

"Rolling your eyes, mumbling."

"I'm just…" Conner sighs. "It's nothing. I'll shut." He continues to eat.

"You can talk to us if you want." Lex says to him.

"No, I'm fine."

"He and Cassie have been fighting for the past week." Lori says to him.

"Stop it." Conner says to her.

"About what?"

"Nothing." Conner say, Lex and Lori look at him as he eats. "Carrots are good."

"Changing the subject doesn't guarantee we will." Lori says to him.

"Is there dessert?" Conner says fishing the carrots and changing the subject.

Lex sighs. "Yes, and I have a special surprise for you for dessert. I brought it back from Switzerland."

"We're getting a mountain goat?" Conner asks him smiling, Lori chuckles.

Lex looks at him and shakes his head. "No, this is better than a goat. Let's go into the living room." He says he stand up.

"Dessert from Switzerland." Conner says to Lori still sitting down leaning over the table.

"The land of chocolate." Lori says smiling as she leans on the table. "Yum!" she says, smiling and stands up, so does Conner.

"You two are going to love this." Lex says to them as they walk down a hall and go to the living room.

"Is it as good as Toblerone?" Lori asks him.

"Oh, it's better than Toblerone." Lex says to him. They walk to the living room. The maid sets the dessert Afternoon Tea Tray on the coffee table.

"Whoa, what is that?" Conner asks as he sees the candy on the tray.

"It's marzipan." Lex says to him.

"Marzipan?" Lori asks him.

"The finest marzipan in all of Europe, made by cloistered nuns. I toured their cloister, it was right out of The Sound of Music." Lex says to them.

"What happened to the chocolate?" Lori asks him as they all sit down.

"What chocolate?" Lex asks her as he sits opposite of them.

"You compared it to Toblerone - that's chocolate." Lori says to him.

"You brought up Toblerone. I just said it was better than that because I think it is." Lex explains, to her. "Marzipan is candy. You like candy."

"Marzipan is not candy. It is a unique substance unto itself, like Velveeta or plutonium." Conner says to him.

"You're not even going to try it?" Lex asks them.

"I'll pass." Lori says to him.

"I'll try some, dad."

"Take the one with the little pig on it." Lex says to him, pointing it out.

"Oh, thank you." Conner says to him and grabs a tiny little pink pig.

"I got the pigs for you and the bunny for Lori."

"You got me bunnies?" Lori asks him. Conner bites into the pig and chews then stops.

"They're for whomever now." Lex says to her.

"Well, no, I'll try a bunny." Lori says to him, Conner looks at her frown eyebrows.

"Don't force yourself." Lex says to her.

"I'm not. I want a bunny. Give me a bunny." Lori says to him Conner pokes her back trying to get her attention. Lex grabs a napkin and gives her a bunny.

Lex gets a pig and bites it. "Delicious." He says. Lori bits her bunny chews then stops, the bell ring. Lori looks at Conner and he shakes his head a little. "Who could that be?" he says as it grabs his attention away from them both, Lori quickly spits out the bunny into the napkin and holds it in her hand. Conner looks her with a face.

"Mr. Luthor, I have the papers you wanted." Mercy says as she walks in.

"Thank you Mercy, could you put them in my office."

"Yes, sir." Mercy says to him and walks away.

"You should have asked Mercy if she wanted some." Lori says to him.

"Yes, just not the one you spit out on your napkin" Lex says to Lori.

"…sorry." She says ashamed at herself.

"Did you swallow yours?" Lex asks Conner.

"Mmhmm." Conner says smiling and nodding, Lex looks at him. "Unh-uh." He says shaking his head frowning.

Lex sighs and gives him a napkin. Conner spits it out. "Oh gross." He moans.

…**Conner and Cassie's apartment**

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock **

"Ok, we get it you're out there!" Conner yells out as he walks out of his room and opens the door. "Hey, Cass, ready for round three?" he asks her.

"No."

"No?"

"I was thinking and thinking and thinking that you have every right to be angry and so does Tim. So I'll make it up to you in every way I can and I have a list." Cassie says to him, and takes out a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Ok we will have sex in any place you want, any movie you want to watch even those really disgusting movies with the blood and all that, any food you want, oh also if you want me to go to the Luthor house I will go and be nice and wear high heels, I will buy you anything you want-"

Conner kisses her and makes her stop talking. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You want to stay over? I made chicken."

"And the Alfredo pasta?"

"And the Alfredo pasta."

"Yay." She says and walks in. "Oh do you want to have sex first?"

Conner looks at the food. "It'll get cold."

"That's true." She says and grabs a plate and serves herself. "Bread?"

"Rolls." He says to her as he opens the oven and takes out the pan with his bare hands.

"I love rolls. Did you-?"

"Butter? Yes."

"I'm loving you like a 2 dollar whore." She says as she serves herself.

"Perfect I'll tell my girlfriend." He says as he grabs some chicken and Alfredo pasta.

"Ah is she prettier than me?" she asks him grabbing both their plates and taking them to the coffee table.

"Yes and coincidentally she's also a blonde too." he says grabbing two beers, forks and napkins.

She pauses. "I know I started this but it's freaking me out now." she says to him.

"Understood." He says as he walks over to her and sits down with her.

"Where's Lori?" Cassie asks him as she grabs the beer and twists it open.

"Work."

"She better come home soon because there is no way there's going to be any food left." She says to him.

"Here, here." Conner cheers and puts his beer up and they click their beers.

She chuckles. "I really am sorry."

"I forgive you."

"Hey what happen on the mission?" she asks him as she starts eating.

"Nothing." He says as he eats also.

"Nightwing and Superman seem pretty uptight about it." Cassie says to him, Conner eats. "Conner?"

"I'm just-I'll tell you later."

"OK." She says. "What are we watching?"

"Footloose." He presses play.

"Oh I love this movie, Kevin Bacon was hot your eyes are prettier though."

"Thank you."

…**Mount Justice**

Batman, Superman, Wonder woman, Nightwing, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Wondergirl, Artemis, and Kid Flash where all there in the briefing room, looking at the holo-computer then the computer announces Superboy, he walks in.

"Hey, I got paged." Superboy says slightly sarcastically. "New mission?" he asks them as they look at him.

"Can we talk about something?" Superman asks him.

"Dad?" Superboy asks him.

"Yes."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"We can try to fix it." Nightwing says to him, trying to calm them down knowing that it was going to end with a punch.

"No, there's nothing to fix." Superboy says to him.

"You don't think I can see what this is?" Superman says to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's a substitute for Pa, isn't he? A poor one."

Superboy looks at him, shocked. "We should run." Kid Flash whispers.

"Not yet." Nightwing whispers back.

"Shut up, Kal." Superboy says angry.

"He's not even close, Kon. Not on his best day."

"You know what? I'm not even going to talk about this." Superboy says to him angry.

"You know, you slap on this big fake smile but I can see right through it. Because I know how you feel, Kon. Pa's dead. And he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it, but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to. It's an insult to his memory." Superman says to him trying to be sympathetic.

"Okay." Superboy says and he starts to turn away, then turns back and punches Superman, hard. They all move a bit in case they need to pull them back.

Superman touches his cheek. "You hit me all you want. It won't change anything." He says not punching back.

"No." Superboy says stats to walk away.

Superman pulls his arm. "Have you even asked Luthor about it?"

"No." Superboy says annoyed pushing him away.

"Why not?" Superman asks him, Superboy looks at him and says nothing. "Because you know it's true."

"No it's not, no it's not!" Superboy says stubbornly.

"You saw it yourself, Lex Luthor is using the people of Rhelasia to turn a profit."

"So what?"

"So what?" Superman repeats his words, shocked.

"You're telling me that Bruce Wayne doesn't give to charities to get a tax break?"

"I can't believe you just said that." Nightwing says to him surprised. Superboy looks at him, was about to apologize.

"Bruce Wayne, does good things for the people of Gotham, he helps them in any way he can." Superman says to him, offended.

"And Lex Luthor doesn't do the same for the people of Metropolis?"

"It's Lex Luthor." Superman says to him.

"Oh, right, he's the antichrist, I forgot. He wants the whole world to burn and bow down to him on their knees, he's a murderer with a death wish and he wants to kill everything that stands in his way, right?"

"I know you think that he's changed, but he's not. He is a completely out of control, sociopathic man who has no respect for the League, who has no respect for me, or the superhero society."

"So, what, no matter what I say, you're just gonna choose to blame Dad for everything?"

"He's not your father!" Superman snaps.

"Careful Kal, you're starting to sound jealous."

"Yes, I blame him! That's right! I'm sorry, but when my son comes home shot with a kryptonite bullet I get to hate the guy who shot. That's how it works. He's evil, I win. You were in a hospital bed for a week and I get to hate him **forever**!"

"FINE!" Superboy yells out extremely loud-not hearing the word _son_.

"FINE!" Superman yells out just as loud if not louder.

"Fine!" Superboy yells out annoyed.

"GOD! You are being stubborn, as usual!" Superman yells at him.

"No, Kal, I'm not being stubborn as usual, I'm being me! The same person who always needed to work out his own problems and take care of himself because that's the way I was born. That's how I am!"

Superman sighs and looks around. "Huh." Noticing for the first time that everybody was gone, Superboy looks around too.

"Looks like we scared them off." Superboy says.

"We've got good lungs, you and I."

"We're never gonna agree on this."

"You have to understand-"

"I do."

"Okay."

"I don't wanna fight about this anymore."

"Neither do I."

"But…I'll talk to him, if it means that much to you." Superboy says to him.

"It does, thank you." Superman says to him.

They stay quiet for a little while, not knowing what else to say.

"Safe to come out?" Nightwing asks as he walks in.

"Yeah, we're good." Superboy says to him.

Nightwing motions for everybody to come out.

"Sorry about that." Superman says to them.

"It's fine." Aqualad says to him.

"So what are we going to do?" Wondergirl asks them.

"There's nothing to do." Superboy says to her.

"Superboy…" Superman starts, Superboy looks at him. "is right, it's not exactly illegal to do it."

"Thank you." Superboy says to him, then his phone beeps, he picks it up. "I have a voicemail."

"Who could possibly be calling you? We're all here." Nightwing tries to lighten the mood.

"You got a life we don't know about?" Kid Flash asks him.

"Does it have ponies?" Aqualad asks him making fun.

"And a lot of plastic?" Artemis asks him smiling.

"Plastic **is** a vital part of our bright tomorrow." Superboy says to her.

"Soon we'll all be living in plastic houses." Nightwing starts.

"On the moon." Kid Flash says.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Wonder woman asks.

"I never do." Batman says to her.

Superboy smiles at them. "It's probably a job." He says to them.

"Superboy-" Batman starts.

"I need to pay rent." Superboy says to him and walks off and answers his phone.

They all look at Superman. "Don't look at me, you can say something too if you wanted too."

"No way, he's scary when he's angry." Kid Flash says to him.

"He's definitely a Luthor in that perspective." Artemis says.

"Oh my god." Superboy says shocked.

"What's wrong?" Wondergirl asks him walking up to him.

Superboy walks up to her. "My dad's in the hospital."

"What?" Superman asks him.

"Are you sure?" Wondergirl asks him.

"What happen?" Nightwing asks him.

"Yeah, that was Lori he collapsed or something. I don't know. I need a car. I need to call a cab. Where's the phone? I need - can anyone give me a phone?" Superboy stammers.

"You're holding a phone." Wondergirl points out.

"I'm holding a phone?" Superboy asks confused. "I'm holding a phone." He says looking at it starts dialing.

"Whoa, calm down." Superman says to him.

"No I can't calm down. I need a cab or keys. What's the numbers? God, it's something-cabs, cabs-something-something, 1-800-cabs? Can somebody tell me the damn number of the cab guy?!"

"Conner, we can use the zeta tubes." Superman says to him. "And we can fly."

"Oh yeah." Superboy says forgetting that he could do that.

"Let's go." Wondergirl says to him.

"But there's a mission, and yelling and costumes." Superboy says not making any sense.

"We'll be fine." Superman says to him. "Let's go."

"Kal I'm-"

"I know."

They leave out the zeta tubes.

"I have a question did everybody know that Conner and Cassie were back together?" kid Flash asks.

"Yes." Batman and Nightwing say at the same time.

"No." Wonder woman, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Artemis say at the same time.

"Glad that was cleared up." Kid Flash says.

…**Hospital**

Conner, Cassie and Kal were all walking in the hospital looking way out of place in their costumes, as they follow a blue line on the wall, passing rooms, sick people nurses and doctors. Superman drew the most attention with his costume but people didn't believe that it was the real Superman after all what would Superman be doing in a hospital.

"Ok, we're supposed to follow the blue line, around the corner and then we should be-" Kal says as they follow the blue line on the wall then it goes down two halls.

"Where's the scarecrow when you need him?" Conner says looking at the halls.

"What scarecrow?" Cassie asks confused.

"Wonderful wizard of Oz." Kal says to her.

"Oh…Funny." Cassie says understanding.

"Ok, we have to ask someone else." Kal says looking for a nurse or somebody.

"No! No! We just have to pick one." Conner says to him.

"Well we can't just wander around here aimlessly." Cassie says to him.

"Wait. I hear Lori." Conner says and starts walking off, they all follow him.

"I'm his Fucking FAMILY!" Lori yells at the nurse.

"Lori!" Conner yells out.

"Conner." She says shocked as she sees him.

"What's going on? How is he?" he walks up to her.

"You came." Lori says shocked.

"Well of course I came. How's dad?" Conner asks her.

"That's what I've been trying to find out but this woman keeps pestering me with idiotic questions like 'What's the number of his insurance policy and how long have he's had it.' like I would now stuff like that." Lori says to him.

"I need to get this information." The nurse says to Conner.

"You need to get sensitivity training!" Lori yells at her. "I'm his niece, and I would like to see him now." she says to her.

"I'm sorry he's in the cath lab right now getting an angiogram. But the doctor will come find you as soon as they're done." The nurse says in a calm and nice voice.

"There's no need to be cheery about it." Lori says to her angry.

"I wasn't-"

"Honestly someone with your chipper personality should be a weather girl or a preschool teacher."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." The nurse says in a shaky voice.

"Oh, please. Don't mope." Lori says as she rolls her eyes at her.

"Well, what if I fill out this information and you can go find someone who can tell us how my dad is." Conner asks the nurse.

"I'm not supposed to-" the nurse starts.

"Or, I could go and you can stay here and continue to discuss this with my cousin." Conner says to her.

The nurse looks at Lori and back at Conner. "I'll go." She says and leaves.

"Thank you." Conner says to her.

"You got rid of her." Lori says shocked.

"Yeah, so tell me what happened." Conner says to her.

"That's amazing." Lori says still shocked. "If there was ever any doubt you weren't related to Lex Luthor it just went out the window."

"Lori, please."

"I don't know what happened. He was in a meeting and then he collapsed and-" she sees Superman, and Wondergirl all in costume then sees Conner's S shirt. "Whoa, were you on a mission?"

"What?" Conner asks confused.

"You have superheroes around you." Lori says to him.

Conner turns almost forgetting that they were all in costumes. "We were…in a meeting."

"Oh ok…well you can go if you want." Lori says to him.

"Lori-"

"The doctor, he was supposed to come back the minute he knew something but he hasn't been back yet." Lori says to him.

"Well let's go find him." Conner says to her.

"You can't find him! You can't find anyone! Everyone just keeps disappearing behind those doors!" she says pointing to the _Do Not Enter No Admittance Authorized Only_ double doors.

"Well come on, let's go." Conner says to her and goes through doors.

Lori looks at him shocked then looks at Superman and Wondergirl. "I didn't know you could do that." She says to them and follows Conner.

"Guess we should wait here." Superman says to her.

"Yeah, I guess." Cassie says to him.

…

Cassie was in the waiting room sitting down, Superman had left in an emergency, she was still in her costume then her phone rings, she answers it. "Hey."

"Hey." Conner says to her, he was walking around the hospital.

"I'm still here." She says to him.

"Good." He says to her. "Where are you?" he asks her.

"I'm here. I'm in the waiting room." She says to him.

"I must be in the wrong waiting room." He says to her when he was standing on the waiting room.

"I'm not in the E.R. anymore, I'm in the cardiac intensive-care Unit." she says to him.

"That's where I am, I think. First floor?" he asks as he walks around.

"First floor." She says to him.

"There's a red stripe on the floor." He says as he follows the red line on the floor.

"It's kind of orange here." She says looking at the red line on the floor.

"Orange?" he asks her as he continues to follow it.

"Reddish-orange, so maybe."

"Well yeah maybe orangey red. Maybe the lights make it look more red-" Conner says to her then see Cassie. "Oh. Hi." She hangs up so does he.

"Is everything ok?" Cassie asks him as she walks up to him.

"Um, they're doing tests, so that's where he is-blood tests and another E.K.G. but I guess they're still trying to determine how much damage was actually caused by the heart attack. But that's definitely what it was. It was a myocardial infarction, which is a heart attack. The E.K.G. tells them how bad the blockage of his arteries is and what degree of coronary-artery disease he has, or C.A.D., As they're calling it, because, apparently, everything is-what do you call it? An anagram? What's the thing with the letters? Acronym. The C.A.D., C.I.C.U., The E.K.G-"

"Come here." She hugs him, he hugs her back.

He sighs. "I don't think I can do this again."

"Everything is going to be ok." She says to him. "I brought snacks."

"Wow, yes you did." He says looking at the coffee table.

"What's your pleasure?" she asks him as they sit down.

"Well, let's see. Uh...nothing sweet, I don't think." He says to her.

"No? A fluorescent-orange ersatz-cheese thing, or a salty snacks, sweet snacks, sweet/salty hybrid snacks."

"I guess I'm not hungry."

"Yeah? Ok. Where's Lori?"

"She went to get things clothes and stuff, Mercy's with her." he tells her. "Where's Kal?" he asks not seeing him.

"Emergency."

"I keep thinking this is all just a nightmare."

"I know. But it's not."

"No I mean it's a nightmare but not a nightmare nightmare. I know 'cause I have shirt on. In my nightmares, I never am wearing a shirt."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, yeah, It's the worst thing in the dream, too. I could be chased by giant snakes or in a nuclear explosion, but then I look down, and, "oh, my god! I'm not wearing a shirt!" what the hell right?" he asks her, knowing that it was a weird thing.

"I wonder what that means."

"Well it probably means I have a fear of you know seen without a shirt off or fear of losing my shirt."

"Hmm. Not so Freudian, huh?" Cassie says to him.

"No for me, a snake is just a snake, a lamp is just a lamp."

"Luthor?" a doctor asks as he walks up to them.

"Oh." Conner and Cassie stand up.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Goldstein. You're Alexander Luthor's family?" the doctor asks them.

"I'm his son. Is he okay?" Conner asks him.

"He's doing all right. He's conscious, cogent, and not in significant pain now." Dr. Goldstein says to him.

"Oh, good." Conner sighs, and Cassie smiles at him.

"We just sent him to the cath lab to get an angiogram. After that, we should be able to get a better sense of what kind of blockage is around his heart. And then we'll figure out where to go from there."

"Like where would we go?" Conner asks him.

"Uh, pardon?" Dr. Goldstein asks him.

"I mean, where-where would we go?" Conner asks him.

"Well, if the blockage is more serious, we will have to consider an emergency bypass surgery." Dr. Goldstein explains.

"Okay." Conner says, with a worried look.

"I promise to let you know as soon as we get the results from the cath lab. Try not to worry."

"No, no, not worried. Just normal amount of worried you know for someone whose father's had a heart attack, but not excessively worried." Conner rambles a bit.

"Okay thank you, doctor." Cassie says to him.

"I'll see you in a little bit."

Conner sighs. "Ok now I'm hungry." He grabs some chips and starts eating.

…

"We're missing the sea scallops. Persephone's does the most wonderful job with seafood. I wish we'd eaten there more often. They make a cedar-plank salmon that is fan-wonderful." She says to Conner.

"Well somebody's very chipper on the phone. Somebody should consider a career as a weather girl." Conner says repeating her words from before.

"I don't know if **you** like salmon."

"Ah no, but I love a nice, juicy cedar plank." Conner says a little sarcastically.

"Salmon is one of the best fish in terms of the omega-3s. It's fantastic for you, and it makes your skin positively glow."

"Beauty tips are not really big on my list of priorities right now, Lori. Plus I'm a dude, I don't really care about beauty tips." Conner says to her.

"Damn it I'm hungry." Lori moans grabbing her stomach.

"We just went to the cafeteria." Conner says to her.

"That food looked disgusting." Lori says to him.

"Well its hospital food."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks him a little confused.

"I'm just saying it's a cliché." He says to her.

"What is?"

"Hospital food being bad."

"Exactly."

"What."

"It's a cliché for a reason, clichés are just true things people are tired of being true. Like a "penny saved is a penny earned", well it is invested wisely."

"I don't think that's a cliché Lori." Conner says to her.

"What do you mean, of course it's a cliché." Lori says to him.

"It's not a cliché it's more an overused saying like um "Sweating bullets" or "It's as cold as ice"."

"Well some over used sayings are true, like "Children should be seen and not heard" or One man's meat is another man's poison." Lori says to him.

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." Conner says to her.

"Wow you guys talk a lot." Cassie says to them as she listens to them the whole time. "You want me to get you something to eat? I could go to a restaurant."

"No, I'm good." Lori says to her.

"Me too, thanks." He grabs her hand, smiling at her. "I'm glad you're here by the way."

"Yeah, well it's about time you realized it." She says to him, smiling back.

"Dr. Goldstein." He says standing up.

"I'm Lori Luthor." She says to him and stands up.

"Good. I'm glad you're here. The blockage is worse than we'd hoped. I think the best course of action-really the only course of action-is to do an emergency bypass surgery."

"Open-heart surgery?" Conner asks slightly scared.

"Let him finish, Conner." Lori says to him.

"We'd like to go into surgery as soon as possible." Dr. Goldstein says to them.

"Now?" Conner asks him.

"Yes, now." Dr. Goldstein says to him.

"Oh ok, now is good, go." Lori says to him.

"I'll update you as soon as possible." Dr. Goldstein says to them and leaves.

"Whoa." Conner says a little shocked.

"Yeah." Lori says just as shocked.

Cassie pushes them down to sit. "He's going to be fine." She tells them.

"I just stared to get to know him." Conner says to her.

"And you will continue to get to know him."

Lori looks over at Conner , then her phone rings. "Hello." She answers. "No I'm not busy at all, you haven't interrupted a thing, thank you for returning my call so quickly. Oh that's very kind Quentin, that's right, yes. Oh I'm fine, thank you. Listen it's been a while since some of the paperwork, yes I was wonder if you could fax some things over here to the hospital, I'll find something. Well the first thing I'd like you to fax is his Will." Conner looks at her surprised. "That's right both the standard Will and the living Will. Well I'm not sure about the DNR provisions he established. Oh that would be wonderful, thank you Quentin, talk to you soon bye."

"Lori, who was that?" Conner asks her.

"Quentin."

"Who?"

"Lawyer."

"Wait, Lori you're getting dad's Will faxed here?" Conner asks her.

"Yes." She says to him.

"Why you need to read it right now?" he asks her.

"Well yes." She says to him.

"You want to make sure he left you the Mercedes **and** the Jag?"

"I don't care what you think I'm being pragmatic."

"You know what, I'm hungry, I'm going to the cafeteria." Conner says and gets up.

"I'll go with you." Cassie says and gets up.

…**Watchtower**

"So you think it's just a coincidence that when Kon agreed to talk to Luthor about it, he has a heart attack?" Superman says to them.

"Superman-" Batman starts.

"Anybody else see that as suspicions behavior?" Superman asks them.

"You telling us that he faked a heart attack?" Wonder woman asks him.

"Yes I am." Superman says to her.

"Superman." Nightwing says to him.

"I've seen the man, he has a healthy heart." Superman says to them.

"Oh Clark." Wonder woman says sympathetically.

"Don't oh Clark me."

"I think that deserves an Oh Clark." Nightwing says to him.

"So what? I'm being paranoid?"

"I'd confuse you with Batman if he wasn't standing right here." Nightwing says to him.

"Message received." Superman says slightly offended.

…**Gift shop**

Conner and Cassie were in the gift shop looking at tiny toys. "How about this one?" Cassie asks him holding up a puppy toy.

"Yeah, that's cute, what about balloons? Should we get him-"

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." Lori says as she walks in the shop with a folder.

Conner sighs. "Oh, yeah?"

"I just got these faxed, and-" Lori starts.

"Oh Lori please, can we drop this?" he says to her.

"I need to verify your social-security number."

"What? Why do you need that?" he asks her.

"Because he's giving you some restate and property and money. And I need it." Lori says to him, she says holding the papers up to him.

"I don't want anything." Conner says to her pushing the papers to her.

"What do you think I'm trying to do, run a con, steal your identity?" Lori says to him.

"Why don't you help us pick out a little gift for Lex?" Cassie asks her changing the subject, knowing Conner didn't want to talk about it that fright now. "We're thinking of getting balloons."

"No I need-"

"I've just had enough of talking about social securities and Wills, okay?" Conner says to her a little angry.

"Uncle's lawyer faxed these over from the bank, and I need your social-security number." Lori says to him again.

"You have got to be kidding me." Conner says to her with a sigh.

"What would I be kidding about?" Lori asks him.

"You're acting like dad is dead. Dad is not dead."

"I know Uncle's not dead. These are things that need to be dealt with."

"So your plan is to order tons of swordfish and salmon to keep your skin glowing and to happily discuss with Quentin whether or not dad should be resuscitated?"

"HEY!" Lori yells at him. "My mother is sick, dying and so might my uncle so excuse me for preparing for the worst because not all of us are invulnerable to everything in the world, not all of us have the pleasure of staying young for the rest of our life. It's out of my hands, and there's nothing I can do but wait. I could lose him, Conner. He's my uncle my only family, and there's nothing I can do!" she says to him and starts to cry.

"Come here." He hugs her.

"I don't want him to die." She cries on his shoulder.

"Me neither."

…**waiting room**

"So we should be able to move him out of the C.I.C.U. In 24 hours. And if everything goes as planned, he should be home in five or six days." Dr. Goldstein says to Lori, Conner and Cassie.

"Everything will go as planned. I'm sure of it." Conner says to him.

"Now if you like I can show you the room where we'll be moving Mr. Luthor tomorrow." Dr. Goldstein says to them.

"Absolutely, does it have a window? The room he's in has a window so small, it's almost a peephole." Lori says to him as she walks with him.

"I believe it does have a window." Dr. Goldstein says to her and they walk off.

"Hey." Conner says grabbing Cassie's hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She kisses him.

…**Dick's apartment**

"So how is he?" Dick asks him as he grabs a pizza.

"He's been in a strict diet, which he hates." Conner says as he also grabs a pizza.

"Fish?" Dick asks him.

"And a lot of it." Conner says to him. They eat and drink and Conner looks at Dick, Dick looks back at him. "What?" Conner asks him.

"What? What?" Dick asks back.

"Well, you look like you have something to say."

"I have nothing to say. I never have anything to say."

"Yeah, that is your reputation." Conner says sarcastically.

"It's…I don't know. I'm just surprised that you're that stressed about it that's all." Dick says to him.

"He's my father Dick, why is it surprising?"

"I know it's just weird, he could be faking it for all you know."

"Faking it?"

"He's a Luthor, he's devious, shrewd, and cold."

"Well, you don't know him, like I do."

"Lex Luthor has tried to take over the world on more than one occasion." Dick says to him.

"Trust me, he's got a really good side to him. You'll see it eventually. He's changed, and Lori's nothing like that. She's nice and-"

"Good, I can't wait." He says sarcastically.

"Dick!"

"No, well, I'm sorry." Dick says quickly. "It's…I just, uh, I don't know. From the things I've seen and the things he's done, the money he gave you on your graduation. I want you to be careful with them." he says to him.

"I am." Conner says to him smiling then looks at him confused. "How do you know about the money?"

"What?" Dick asks him.

"I didn't tell you about that. How did you find out?"

"I've been spying on you, you now sometimes the drool on your pillow isn't always your." Dick says trying to make a joke out of it.

"Don't joke." Conner says in a serious tone.

"Well…Superman told me."

"Kal?"

"Yes."

"You've been discussing this with Kal?" Conner asks slightly defensive.

"No, he discussed it with me."

"When?"

"A while back." Dick says hesitantly. "Conner, he's really upset about this."

"So he went running to you?"

"Well, he needed someone to talk to."

"Well, he could've talked to me."

"No, he couldn't cause you've been off with Luthors."

"You're taking his side?" Conner asks him, a little angry.

"I'm not taking sides here, okay? I'm Swiss, bro." Dick says trying to make a joke to calm him down.

"I wasn't off with Luthors. They're my family and Dad's sick."

"I know but they are Luthors. They aren't exactly known for their compassion."

"I'm sorry, when did I move to Salem?"

"People are concerned about you, you know?"

"People?"

"Conner I've known you since you came out of the pod and even though you look old, you're still young and naïve and you think that everyone has some good inside if you give them a chance."

"So you're saying that the Luthors are no good?"

"Yes."

"What about me?"

"No don't do that."

"I'm part Luthor, doesn't that mean I go in the evil list?"

"Stop it."

"You brought it up."

"You're letting your guard down."

"You sound just like Kal." Conner puts his pizza down and leaves.

"Conner wait-" Dick gets up and runs after him, Conner closes the door and Dick opens it. "Conner I-" he looks down the hall. "Great."

…**Luthor Mansion **

"Hello?" Conner says to the maid as she opens the door.

"Hi, there." Cassie says to her.

"How you doing?" Conner asks her as he walks in.

"May I take your coats?" the maid asks him quietly.

"Hmm?" Conner asks not sure what she said.

"Coats?" she asks a little louder.

"Oh. Okay." He says as he takes off and so does Cassie giving it to her. "Thank you."

"Um...I t- I think she's in the living room. I'm not sure. Uh-" she stammers quietly and leaves.

"What? Her mouth is moving. I can't hear anything. Is something wrong with my ears?" Cassie says to him not knowing what she said.

"No, I don't think it's your ears. Poor thing." Conner says feeling sorry for the maid. "This house is a giant Skinner box with Chippendale chairs. Hello?!" he yells out.

"In here!" Lori yells out from the living room. They start walking.

"Hey Lori." Conner says as she opens the door.

"Hi Lori." Cassie says to her.

"Hey Conner, Hey Cassie. How are you?" Lori asks them.

"Good. How are you? How's dad? Is he up to this, you think?" Conner asks her as they walk in and sit on the couch.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Lori asks him as they go over the living.

"Well Lori he just got out of the hospital. I just wonder if it's too soon." Conner asks her.

"The doctor said there's no reason he can't go back to his normal routine, as long as he doesn't do anything too strenuous. It's not as though sitting at a table having dinner with one's family requires a great deal of effort."

"Oh well..." Conner says as he chuckles a little. "You're right." He says serious tone.

Lori smiles at them. "He should be down by now." they stay quiet for a while.

"How's living with dad?"

"Fine I'm-Uncle." she stands up as Lex walks down the stairs.

"All right. I'm here. You can put away your leash." Lex says as a nurse follows him.

"Hey, dad." Conner says as he also stands up.

"Hi, Lex." Cassie says looking at him.

"Conner, Cassie." Lex says to them as he walks up to them, he was wearing a robe.

"How are you feeling?" Conner asks him.

"Well like a man who's been torn away from one of the most pivotal golf matches in history."

"If you're not up for it, we can take a rain check." Cassie says to him.

"He dosen't need a rain check. Uncle, wouldn't you like to change for dinner?"

"No, if you're going to treat me like a patient, I'm going to act like a patient. Patients wear robes."

"All right. Fine. May I offer you a Mocktail?" Lori asks him.

"What's a Mocktail?" Lex asks her.

"A nonalcoholic drink." Lori says to him.

"No alcohol?" Lex asks her shocked.

"Now you know how I feel every day." Conner says trying to lighten the mood.

"Here, here." Cassie cheers sadly.

"No. I don't want a Mocktail. In fact, I'd like to skip "Mocktail hour" altogether and go straight to dinner."

"B-but it isn't time yet to-" Lori starts, Lex sighs and rolls his eyes. "All right. We'll eat now. Ah Francette, would you please go tell Aurora to tell Stefan we are ready to have dinner served now?" she tells the nurse.

"Look, Miss. Luthor, I have to reiterate, I am here as a medical professional, not a carrier pigeon." Francette-the nurse says to Lori.

"Well, as a medical professional, you should be concerned with my health. And not eating isn't healthy, is it? Nor is getting agitated. And I have to tell you Francette, I'm getting quite agitated." Lex says to her.

"Don't threaten me, Mr. Luthor." Francette says and walks away.

"It's fine, it's fine. I'll go tell him myself." Lori says and walks off, they all move to the dining room.

"Wow." Cassie says a little shocked.

"A magical drink sounds really good right now." Conner whispers to her.

**…Conner's apartment**

"This is so weird." Cassie says as she walks in the apartment with a bandana around her eyes.

"Come on." Conner says pushing her into the apartment.

"Is this a sex thing?" she asks him.

"No." he pauses. "But it would be a good idea for later."

She chuckles. "That would be a good idea." He pushes her into his room.

"Ok you can take it off now." he says to her, she takes off the bandana she sees the room. It was filled with roses, a rose petal heart on the bed a white teddy bear sitting on the bed, candles.

"Oh my Hera." She turns to look at Conner who was on his knee looking up at her.

"Will you marry me?" he asks her with a ring box and a ring on it.

"YES!" she yells out happy before he even finished his sentence. "Wow! The is so-wow!" He puts on the ring on her finger and he hugs her, she hugs him. "I have to call mom, and Babs, and Cissie and Diana." She pulls away from him and pulls out her phone and walks out of the room.

Conner sighs. "Well…I'm glad I spent 30 minutes doing this." He says to himself. She walks back in the room. "Finished already?"

She walks over to the night table and puts the phone down, and puts on the bandana back on. She smiles at him, he smiles back.

"Wanna do something dirty?" she asks him.

"OH yeah."

…

Conner ran his hands firmly along Cassie's sides, slowing down since he could feel the tension in himself, he would cum if he didn't slow down and he didn't want that just yet, Cassie could cum as many time as she wanted he couldn't. Conner moved slowly out and thrust back in deeply.

"Uuuuh…Connnnerrrr…aaah….ah…aaaaaaah…AH! Fuck…moov-ah!" Cassie screams out.

She tries to move him tackling him with a kiss and they fell back onto the bed in a mess of naked sweat and hungry kissing. Cassie was moaning into his mouth and her hands were assaulting Conner's skin and nipples, pinching and scratching so that his flesh was burning, Conner was moaning in both pain and pleasure as Cassie kept him down with her body weight, Conner being a bit spent right then, needed to gain some strength to turn them over and be back on top.

Cassie smiled as she gripped his black hair and Conner was biting her neck and sucking on her flesh painfully, Cassie's hands slipped down the length of Conner's chest and she dug her nails into his side, making Conner press himself against Cassie and make a small sound of pain.

"Phone." Cassie says to him as the phone rings.

"What?" Conner asks her confused, as the phone continues to ring.

"Phone." She says again as the phone continues to ring over and over and over...

"Oh for the love of-" he starts her gets off him and grabs the phone on the night table. "Hello." He answers out of breath.

"Conner?" Lori asks.

"Lori." Conner says as he sits up covering himself with the blanket.

"They won't deliver." She says as she walks on the house.

"Who won't deliver what." Conner asks her as Cassie kisses his shoulder from behind.

"And, apparently, none of their help has driver's licenses. That's a little irresponsible, don't you think?" Lori says to him.

"You got to help me out a little here Lori." He says as Cassie starts to kiss his neck.

Lori sighs and sees the nurse Francette looks at her. "Why are you leering at me?" she says over the phone.

"I'm not leering at…" Conner says to her. "Lori, are you on peyote?"

"Mr. Gilmore's light bulb is bothering him." Francette says to Lori.

"I'm sorry-is that some sort of nurse code?" Lori says to her.

"The 60-watt bulb on his bedside lamp is apparently casting a harsh glare on the television." Francette says to her.

"Well, then, get him another light bulb." Lori says to her, still on the phone with Conner.

"It's just not my job." Francette says to her.

"Then get Francette to do it." Lori says to her.

"I am Francette."

"Lori?" Conner moans as Cassie kisses his chest.

"Aurora is the maid." Francette says to Lori.

"Then Aurora, ask Aurora to find a light bulb." Lori says to her.

"I can't find Aurora." Francette says to her.

"You can't find Aurora?" Lori asks her.

"She's hiding from Mr. Luthor." Francette says to her.

"She's hiding from-" Lori says then scoffs. "Never mind. I'll get it myself." She says to Francette, she walks away. "Honestly, these people!" she says to Conner.

"What? Lori what is going on over there?" Conner says as he turns around and kisses Cassie on her neck.

"Your father is running low on his blood thinners, and the pharmacy can't be bothered to deliver." Lori says to him.

"Are you calling to ask me if I will pick up dad's prescription?" Conner asks her as he kisses Cassie's stomach as she lays down on her back, running her fingers on his hair.

"Well, I can't leave the house, or chaos will ensue."

"You're calling to imply that you would like to ask me to pick up dad's prescription?"

"It's a pharmacy at the corner of Walden and Hasbrook lane." Lori hangs up.

"Okay I'll-" he starts then hears the dial tone. "Hello? No, it's no problem at all. I'd be happy to. It's just nice to be appreciated. By the way, Cassie and I are getting married. Bye."

"You told her?" Cassie asks him.

"No she hanged up."

"You have to tell them."

"I'll tell them when you tell your mom."

"That's not fair."

"I gotta go." Conner says to her gives her a last kiss.

"But we were in the middle of something." Cassie says to him as she pulls him to her.

"I'm sorry." He gets up. "I should shower first."

Cassie laughs. "Want me to shower with you?"

He looks at her on the bed, naked. "No." he says and walks off to shower.

She laughs.

**...Luthor Mansion **

"Its Miso uncle, it's good for you." Lori says to him, as they eat.

"Soup." Lex says to her. "Stephan, Stephan!" he yells out for the chef. "Soup is not a meal, nor is a salad. Soup and salad are either precursors to a meal or addenda." He says to Lori.

"Uncle please." She says to him, the doorbell rings.

"Soup and salad is not a meal." Lex says to her, the chef-Stephan walks out of the kitchen.

"We have Salmon if you want Salmon." Lori says to him.

"I don't want salmon, for heaven's sakes I don't want Salmon, what I would like is a proper meal." Lex says to her.

The doorbell rings again. "Aurora the door!" Lori yells out for the maid.

"I was given certain dietary parameters." Stephan says to him as he stands next to him.

"I know that, I'm not stupid, I know what the situation is here." Lex says to him angry.

"I just don't know if I can-" Stephan starts, the doorbell rings.

"Francette, Aurora!" she yells out. "Either of you, both of you will someone answer the door!" she yells out. "I'm sure Stephan is interested in your input uncle." She says to him.

"Well here is my input, this food is in eatable." Lex says to him, the doorbell rings again.

"Fine I'll get it myself, not that is my job." Lori says as she gets up and walks over to the door.

"Suggestion, maybe you would prefer some light sandwiches." Stephan says to Lex.

"Sandwiches!" Lex yells at him.

Lori opens the door. "Hi come bearing drugs." Conner says to her as he walks in.

"Please don't bellow that." Lori says tired.

"Bellow what?" he asks her. "Drugs?!" he yells out.

"Conner." She says tired.

"How's dad doing Lori?" he asks her.

"He's just fine."

"I swear you can get better food in an airplane, I haven't been in a submarine but I'd wager the food is better there too." They over here, Lex saying.

Conner looks at her. "It's an adjustment." Lori says to him.

"Hmm." Conner says to her.

They walk over to the dinning room.

"Let me offer one more suggestion." Stephan says to Lex.

"What tacos?!" Lex yells out angry.

"No I quit!" Stephan says angry.

"Fine." Lex says to him.

"Stephan no." Lori says to him.

"I'll tell you something, I have worked in so many four-star restaurants I could have my own constellation. And yet I'm treated like this, I'm sorry but I have too much self-respect to work for this terror." Stephan says to her and throws his apron on the floor and storms out.

"How things going around here?" Conner asks them.

"Fine." Lori and Lex say irritated to him.

"Feeling okay dad?" Conner asks him.

"I'm fine, now if you'll excuse me I thing I'm gonna go watch Bob Tway vanquish Greg Norman in the 86' PGA championship."

"Oh before you go did you manage to call Rod Mandel's office." Lori says to him.

"No." Lex says to her as he gets up.

"But Mercy called three times this morning." Lori says to him.

"Bully for her, I'm sorry I have golf to watch." He says leaving.

"But uncle you didn't eat a thing." She says to him. "He didn't eat a thing." She says to Conner.

"Well send something up to him." Conner says to her.

"Send what you just saw yourself Stephan just quit."

"Well you could make him something-" Conner says to her then stops when Lori gives him a look. "I mean the maid could, what is her name?"

"Oh I don't know, Aurora I think. I don't know anyway she's hiding apparently…" she turns and looking. "Aurora? Aurora? Where are you?" she quietly.

"The maid is hiding?" Conner asks her.

"According to the nurse, but she's useless because she won't do anything that doesn't involve a stethoscope."

"I can make something for dad."

"Doesn't matter, he won't eat it, anyway. He'll just snap at me, snapping at everyone in sight. The poor maid quivers every time he comes near her. She just quivers." She says shaking.

"Oh that terrible." He says with a smile.

"And his accountant's office keeps calling because he's supposed to be filing an 1120, freaking federal tax form. Aurora!" she yells out, looking around the house. "Well he won't call them back. All he wants to do is watch golf." She tells Conner.

"Yeah, what's with all the golf?" Conner asks her as he follows her and looks under the couch.

"I have no idea. He just lies there in bed, staring at the TV like a zombie. Everything is falling apart everything is chaotic." Lori says in a panic. "Aurora!" she yells out.

"Lori, please, sit down." He says as he sits her down on the couch. "I'm gonna make you a delicious Mocktail, huh?" he walks over to the alcohol tray and pours the drink. "And then you enjoy that and relax and I'll take care of the food and I'll make sure that dad takes his medicine so you don't have to worry. Here." He gives her the drink.

"Thank you. But I'm going to call Mercy and tell her about the 1120." She says getting up and leaves.

Conner sighs. "I'll find Aurora." He says to her as she leaves, he smiles. "Aurora!" he yells.

…**Conner's apartment**

They were in the living room on the couch with blankets over them feet on the coffee table, watching an infomercial. "The poor maid was hiding in a closet, the whole time." He says chuckling, she smiles at him. "What?" he asks her.

"I wanna get married." Cassie says to him.

"Yeah that's why you have the ring." He says to her as he grabs her hand and kisses it.

"I wanna go to Las Vegas." She asks him.

"Well I am good at counting cards. We'll have to wear disguise in case we get caught." He says sarcastically.

"I wanna get married in Vegas."

"Ok…when?" he says not believe her, thinking she was just playing around.

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yeah now."

"You're not kidding?"

"No, I already packed for us."

"You did?" he asks a little scared.

"Yeah, we can go right now, right now, let's get married."

"But flowers, dress, our parents, friends-" Conner says to her.

"We can throw a party after." She says to him.

He looks at her shocked. "Are you sure?" he asks her.

"We can zeta there." She says to him.

"Ok." Conner says to her.

"Ok?" Cassie asks him.

"Yeah." He says to her, he sits up looking at her. "We'll shower first, buy you a nice dress." He says to her smiling.

"OK yeah a dress, OH what are those things, something blue something-something."

"Oh yeah um Something old, something new, Something borrowed, something blue, And a silver sixpence in her shoe." he says to her in a rhyme.

"It is so weird you know that."

"You're the one that's going to marry me." Conner says to her.

"You are weird, and I love it." Cassie says to him.

…**Kent house**

"The food was amazing." Cassie says to Martha as they clear the table.

"Thank you Cassie." Martha says to her.

"So what did you guys want to tell us?" Clark asks him.

Cassie and Conner look at each other. Cassie goes into her jeans pocket and pulls out a ring putting it on. Martha and Clark looked shocked.

"You're engaged." Martha says happy and hugs them. Clark looked shocked. Cassie smiles and so does Conner. She lets them go. "OK we're you going to do it, what flowers, I can cook, oh pa would be so proud of you."

"Um no, we're married." Conner says to her.

"Oh…my…god." Clark says and sits down on the chair.

"Wow, you're…really?" Martha stammers a little. They nod. "wow."

"We told you first." Conner says to her trying to make her feel better.

"Really?"

"I already told my mom, the Luthor's are next." Cassie says to her.

"Oh right…go. Tell them." Martha says to her.

"We're gonna have a party." Cassie says to her.

"You are?"

"Do you wanna throw it for us?" Conner asks her.

"Or we could do it ourselves." Cassie says to her. "We don't want to bother you."

"No, I'll throw it, wait wouldn't your mom want to throw the party?" Martha says to Cassie.

"She's not really a party maker person."

"Clark are you breathing?" Conner asks him as he puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm good, have you told the Luthors?" Clark asks him.

Conner looks at him. "No, they're our next stop." He says to him, he had already told them that.

"Go, I'll call people, flowers, tables, and I'll need a list of guests." Martha says to them.

"No, it's ok, I'll stay here and help." Cassie says to her.

"Ok." Conner says to her, and starts to leave.

"Kiss." She says to him he goes back and kisses her. "Good luck." She says to him.

"Breath Clark." He says to him as he pats him in the back and he leaves.

"I have a daughter." Martha says to her and hugs her. "I always wanted a daughter, and your kids are going to be beautiful."

"Kids?" Cassie asks her slightly shocked, her heart practically stopped when she said it.

"Yes, but I understand you're young now but you should still think about it."

"I guess Conner didn't tell you." Cassie says to her and pauses wondering if she should tell them or wait until Conner got back.

Clark looks up at her. "Conner didn't tell us what?" he asks her.

"Um we can't have kids." She says to them. "I'm sorry." She adds for some reason.

"Oh sweetie-"

"It's no big deal." Cassie adds quickly. "We're happy together, that's all that matter."

"Oh of course, me and Jonathan were devastated at first when the doctor told us we couldn't have children but we moved on and we got Clark."

"Yeah." Cassie says smiling. "Maybe we'll adopt…a dog first, I don't think I'm ready for a kid."

"Take your time."

"Clark are you alright?" Cassie asks him.

"Yeah, I gotta go, I need…something."

"Are you mad?" Cassie asks him. "Because we didn't tell **anyone** we were getting married."

"No." Clark says to her, he smiles at her and hugs her. "I'm glad you and Conner got married and I'll come back celebrate, maybe get some of the leaguers to come." He says to her.

"Ok, but not to many of them just close-"

"Yeah don't worry, Zatanna, Barry, Diana-"

"OH my HERA Diana, I haven't told her."

"I won't tell Diana."

"Thank you."

"I have an idea, how about you gather all your friends in that Cave, tell them, then we can do the party here. And no need to mail invitations." Martha says to her.

"That'd be perfect." Cassie says to her.

"I have to go, you two go have fun with the party planning." Clark says to her.

"Ok." Cassie says to him.

"Bye." Clark says to them and leaves.

…**Luthor mansion**

"Hello?" Conner asks as he opens the door, and walks in. "Dad? Lori?" he walks all the way in. "Any one home?" he asks as he walks in. "Huh?" he takes his phone out and calls Lori. He all of sudden feels weak and falls on his knees panting heavily. He falls down completely.

Kryptonite.

Conner turns around on his back. "Dad?" he asks as he sees him, and Mercy with a giant kryptonite rock.

"Shocking isn't it?" Lex asks him with a smile.

…**Mount Justice**

"Come on Cassie, just tell us." Dick says to her.

"Not yet." Cassie says to him.

"Please, please, please, tell us." Wally whines.

"No, not yet." Cassie says to them. "Just a little more."

"Let's just keep calm." Kaldur says to them.

"Conner's never getting here." Artemis says, rolling her eyes.

"Come on guys I-" Cassie starts.

"We are going to die before we even here any news." Dick says with a sigh.

"Start to decompose." Wally says.

"Become a strange smell in the cave." Megan says smiling.

"And then the league will have to replace us with better looking protégés." Artemis says.

"New sidekicks?" Aqualad asks.

"Suck up sidekicks." Dick says shaking his head.

**Superboy B-0-4 **

"Damn, I was really getting into it." Artemis says, slightly pouting.

"Conner, we were going to start to decompose." Wally says to him, they giggle.

"Great you're here we can tell them." Cassie says smiling.

Conner walks up to her and punches her in the face she falls back. He turns and uses heat vision on Megan-too shocked to do anything froze and got direct hit, she screams out in pain. He ducks down as 4 flying disc that Dick, Babs throw at him he sweeps his leg under Wally falls down before he even tries to superspeed. He runs up and kicks Kaldur on the stomach knocking him back on the caves wall. Conner superspeeds and grabs Artemis by the throat slamming her down on the floor, she yells out and passes out.

Dick clicks his com. "Nightwing to Watchtower, we need some-" Conner punches him in the stomach he grabs it and falls on his knees, Conner then kicks out behind him, Babs jumps up then kicks him, he grabs her ankle throwing her down hard. She screams out in pain.

"Conner stop!" Cassie yells out getting up bleeding from her mouth.

Conner stomps down on Babs's stomach, she screams out and spits out blood. Cassie runs up to him, she punches, he blocks, she kicks, he blocks, he punches and punches and kicks, and she gets hit over and over. Kaldur gets up and tries to hit him, he ducks and punches his stomach, then elbows Cassie in the head then grabs Kaldur's head and slams it down on his knee, Cassie tries to kick him, he blocks and punches her.

He grabs her neck with both hands and squeezes. "Conner…please…stop…" she says quietly putting her hands on his pulling at them, scratching. "can't…breath…" blood on his arms as she scratches at them.

Kaldur kicks him on his side, Conner let's Cassie go and she passes out on the floor. Kaldur puts on arms around Conner and electrocutes him. Conner throws his head back breaking his nose then kicks him and uses heat vision burning him.

Superman and Wonderwoman both grab him slamming him down, Martian Manhunter puts his hands on his head and his eyes glow red and puts him to sleep.

"Dick, Barbara?" Batman goes up to them and checks their pulses, they were alive-hurt but alive. "We need to get them to the infirmary. NOW!" Flash run up and picks Barbara up taking her to the infirmary. Batman picks up Dick and Captain Atom picks up Kaldur taking them to the infirmary.

'M'gann?' Martian Manhunter calls out in a mindlink.

'Uncle…it hurts.' M'gann answers back in pain.

"Cassie?" Wonderwoman say as she picks her up, seeing the already formed bruises on her neck and starts walking to the infirmary.

"Artemis?" Zatanna asks as she shakes her a little.

She groans siting up. "I'm ok-ish. Wally is he-?" she puts a hand behind her head.

"I'm ok." Wally says to her as he walks up to her. "Are you-?" she pulls out her hand, full of blood. "Artemis?" she falls back fainting. "Artemis!" he yells out in a panic.

"Take her to the infirmary." Zatanna says to him. Wally picks her up and runs to the infirmary.

"Dr. Atom-" Batman starts.

"I'll do what I can." Atom says to him. "I'll need assistance, call Black Canary and Tornado." He says to them and walks off to the infirmary.

"J'onn, you think you can help him?" Superman asks him looking down at Superboy.

"Yes."

"Luthor's going to pay." Superman says angry.

…

**Fastest wedding ever! Review! **

**Cheer me on peeps! I'm trying to break a record here.**


	22. Chapter 22

…**Mount Justice**

Cassie slowly opens her eyes and looks around seeing Diana with the magical healing ray she was using on Artemis. She tries to talk but couldn't. "Try not to talk, your vocal cords are damaged." Wally says to her. She nods to him, she points to Artemis. "She's ok, we're all ok." She looks at him worried and mouths 'Conner.' He nods a little. "He's with J'onn." She looks around for pen and paper. He notices and gets her a small notebook and pen.

She grabs it and starts to write. 'Luthor?' she writes and shows him.

"He disappeared, Superman, Batman most of the League are out looking for him." Wally says to her.

She writes. 'Can I see Conner?'

"I don't think that's a good idea." Wally says to her.

She glares a little. 'He's my husband.'

"I know, congratulations by the way but he's not here, he's in the watchtower under lock down."

'He's not a criminal!' she writes, glaring at him.

"I know but if Dick hadn't acted the way he did, we'd all be dead."

'That's not true!' she writes down angry.

"I'm sorry, none of us are allowed to see him right now." he says to her, she starts to write, he puts his hand on hers. "We'll see him soon don't worry ok, he's family we won't let Luthor get away with this."

She nods and starts to write again. 'Lori?'

"She's gone too."

'What do we do now?' she writes down.

"Well Aquaman took Kaldur down to Atlantis to heal, he was badly burned, so was M'gann but she's fine, Dick is at home, Babs's is around here somewhere."

'I'm going to go get Conner's things at his apartment-'

Wally looks over her shoulder as she writes. "You think that's safe?"

'We're going to go live in the apartment but well, that wouldn't be-'

"I get it." he says to her as he looks over at writing. "I'll go with you." She points to Artemis. "Yeah, I can't stay here, I'm going crazy. Let's go get some boxes." She nods. He goes over to Artemis and kisses her forehead and starts to leave.

Cassie taps him on his shoulder, he turns to look at what she wrote. 'Thank you.'

Wally smiles. "You're welcome." He says to her. "Let's ask Megan if she wants to come." Cassie nods.

…**Watchtower**

Superman, Red Tornado, Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, and Zatanna were all on the around talking, putting down red dots on the map where they had looked for both Luthors-it was a map filled with red everywhere.

"Nothing?" Superman asks looking at the computer.

"Nothing." Batman says to him.

"Nothing?" Superman asks again moving things around on the screen.

"Nothing." Flash says to him.

"You looked everywhere?" Superman asks them.

"Yes." Red Tornado says to him.

"The ocean?" Superman asks them.

"Yes." Green Arrow says to him. "A team of Aquaman's people are looking and we're check out everywhere they go."

"What about magical places?"

"Done, Doctor Fate and I did an extensive search." Zatanna says to him.

"Damn it!"

"I've never seen you swear before." Flash says to him, slightly shocked.

"I'm gonna go check on Kon." Superman says and walks off.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Batman says to him, Superman continues walking.

"I've never seen him like this before." Flash says worried.

"He'll be fine." Zatanna says and looks over at Batman. "Right?" she asks him.

"Sure." Batman says to her.

"That's convincing." Green Arrow says to him.

…

Superman was looking inside a room with a window looking in, Superboy was laying down on a bed strapped down, inhibitor collar on, and J'onn's hands on his head his eyes glowing red.

'He's fine.' J'onn says to him in a mindlink.

'Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt.' Superman says to him.

'You're not interrupting.' J'onn says to him. 'He's mind was hard to connect at first but it's a process.'

'Thank you.'

'No need, he's a good boy.'

'Yeah he is.'

'How long until you're done?' Kal asks him.

'A couple of more days.' J'onn says to him.

'Days?'

'Yes, he'll have a headache when he wakes up.'

'Hopefully we'll find Luthor before that.'

'Good luck.'

'Thank you.' Kal says to him and walks away.

…**Mount Justice**

"I didn't know Conner had so much crap." Wally complains as he carries boxes in Conner's old room in the cave.

"He doesn't you should see my stuff." Dick says as he also carries a box.

"You're not moving in the near future are you?" Wally asks him.

"No, but if I do I'll make sure to call you." Dick says to him.

"You're evil." Wally says to him.

"Wow nice." Dick says as he walks in Conner's old-new room. "You girls work fast."

'Thank you.' Cassie says in a mindlink.

'Whoa, nice job.' Wally says a little shocked by Cassie's voice in his head. 'No more wasting paper. Nice thinking Megan.'

'Thank you.'

'We left some stuff in the briefing room and that will be all.' Dick says in the mindlink as he puts down his box.

'Done!' Wally says happy as he puts down his box. 'Finally. Who what's to watch a movie?' he asks them.

'What's wrong?' Megan asks Cassie feeling her distress.

'Conner.' Cassie says to her.

"He's in the watchtower, the league is with him, and they're looking for Luthor." Dick tells her putting a hand on her shoulder.

She takes out her notebook and pen. 'I miss him.' she writes down and shows them.

"We miss him too." Wally says to her.

'Can we go to the watchtower to check on him?' she asks him on the mindlink.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Megan tells her. "Uncle J'onn is work with him, making sure he's not still brainwashed."

"Don't worry, let's go watch a movie, buy popcorn, candy, sneak in a pizza it'll take your mind off things." Wally says to her, trying to cheer her up.

'Ok.' Cassie says in the mindlink and sighs.

"We should finish first." Megan says to them.

"Damn." Wally mumbles.

"Go get the boxes." Megan says to them.

"Bossy." Wally whispers to Dick as they walk out of the room.

"I like that in a girl." Dick whispers back.

…**Watchtower**

After a couple of days of being in the watchtower still strapped down, still with the inhibitor collar on. Cassie was sitting on a chair beside him. The League had told her that he was supposed to wake up soon. They said that 3 hours ago and he hadn't woke up. So she waited and waited for her _husband_ to wake up.

"Cassandra." A voice says.

She looks around and sees in the mirror a reflection a man in a dark blue warrior uniform. "Ares." She gets up and walks over to the mirror. "I haven't seen you in a while."

He takes off his helmet reveling his face, blond hair, piercing red eyes. "I'm sorry for that sister."

"Is something wrong?" Cassie asks him worried.

"I don't have much time. So I'll make this quick." Ares tells her. "Zeus gave you your abilities. Diana and her sisters taught you hastily how to use them. I've been using you to make a bond, imagine my surprise when I actually started to care about you."

"Talk faster." She says glaring at him angry.

"You show great promise as a catalyst for change in this world. Real change." He tells her, and pulls out a lasso from his back.

"What is that? It looks like Diana's Lasso of Truth."

"Truth? You are capable of finding the truth yourself." Ares says to her and his hand appears out of the mirror giving her the lasso, Cassie looks at it. "Think of this as a gift, a gift from a brother who is sorry and loves you. The lasso is powered by Zeus." Cassie takes it.

Cassie smiles. "Are you apologizing?"

Ares smiles a little. "Yes, forgive me?"

"Of course, brother." She says to him, he nods and disappears leaving only her reflection. She looks at the gold lasso it felt different from the other one, she puts it on her waist and sits back down on the chair.

…

"I thought we already went over this." Superman says slightly annoyed.

"Yes we have, but the team can shed some light on the events." Wonder woman says to him. Superman leans back on his chair crossing his arms.

"Since the fight caused substantial damage to Mount Justice C-in-C systems and data storage, what you we are seeing is what I was able to salvage from the security recording." J'onn says to them as he starts to play the recording of the fight on the cave. "Playback commences at 1432.33 hours GMT, this date." he says to the computer and it plays.

"We were all on the cave because Cassie told us to meet her there." Nightwing starts explaining why the whole team was there. "She wanted to tell us that she and Conner we're married but before that Conner turned up and-" he sees Conner punch Cassie in the face. "That happen."

"Unfortunately, audio was damaged in the fight. Superboy seems to be in some sort of trance as he fights the team." J'onn tells them as he sees Superboy fighting not the way he usually fights.

"Luthor." Superman tells them.

"Yes." J'onn tells him.

"Are you sure it was him?" wonder woman asks him.

"Minds are like fingerprints, and where they meet, they leave traces. I have touched Lex Luthor's mind before. There is no doubt. Luthor did something to push Kon's mind to this act." J'onn explains. "Superboy attacks, apparently unprovoked." J'onn continues with the recording.

"We didn't do anything to him." Kid Flash tells him. "We're just standing there and boom, he hits Cassie, goes after Megan-"

"Then I try to call for help but Superboy punches me." Nightwing finishes his sentence. "Then Batgirl tries to help out." He says as the recording plays Batgirl trying to help out Nightwing.

"Ouch." Black Canary sees Batgirl get thrown around like a rag doll and Nightwing gets punched in the stomach.

"Yeah ouch, I can still feel the punch in my stomach." Nightwing tells her.

"Superboy tosses them aside." J'onn continues. "Wondergirl and Aqualad both come and fight him."

Superboy punches Aqualad in the stomach then grabs his head and slams him down.

"Oh god I felt that." Flash says wincing.

"Nightwing is able to engage the Mount Justice's intruder counter-measures. Computers log activation of first tier internal defenses at 1432.41. and that's when we arrive." J'onn finishes as Wonderwoman and Superman pushes him down and J'onn puts his hands on his head knocking him out.

"…Thank you." Wonderwoman says to him hesitantly.

"…You're welcome." J'onn says them.

"Did you find anything out while you were in his mind?" Megan asks him changing the supject.

"I removed the implant. It was a deep penetration of Kon-El's mind, however-"

"However? However what?" superman asks him in a little panic.

"It was beyond simple telepathy and it was far more invasive than I first planed."

"Meaning?" Flash asks a little confused.

"It was extremely invasive." J'onn tells him.

"And for those of us who don't speak telepathy what does that mean." Flash says to him.

"He means he went through everything in his head." Megan tries to explain.

"Everything?" kid Flash asks her.

"Everything." J'onn tells him.

"Oh that is invasive." Kid Flash mumbles.

"So what now?" Nightwing asks him.

"I removed the implant, and I put up a maze in his mind in case it where to happen again, we'd get some sort of warning." J'onn says to them.

"Again?" Black Canary asks him. "It could happen again?"

"He's Superboy. If you could control his power, would you relinquish it after only one use?" Batman says as he walks in late for the meeting.

"That we know of." Wonder woman adds.

"Hey!" Superman yells out at her angry.

"You know it's true." Wonderwoman tells him, not apologizing.

Superman stands up and walks away. "I've heard enough."

…

"Cassie?" Conner mumbles at he opens his eyes slowly.

"Conner." She stands up and looked down on him. "Are you ok?" she asks running her hands on his hair.

"Headache."

"Yeah he said that would happen."

"J'onn."

"Yes, but you're ok now, everything's fine."

"I hurt you and the team, my family I hurt them."

"Silly boy, you didn't mean it."

He smiles at her. "You haven't called me that in a while."

She smiles at him. "My silly boy." She gives him a quick kiss on lips.

"They will never trust me again."

"You don't know that."

"The fact that, I have an inhibitor collar on while strapped down to a table proofs that." Conner says to her.

Cassie rips out the metal straps on his writs and ankles and breaks the inhibitor collar. "Done." She says smiling.

He sits up smiling at her. "What'd I do without?"

"Have a very dull life." She tells him smiling. He puts his hand on her neck rubbing his thumb on it. "You remember?" she asks him.

"Everything." Conner tells her. "I'm so sorry." He says as he pulls her towards him, in-between his legs and starts kissing her neck.

"This is a very good way in starting to make it up to me." she tells him.

"Everything got so screwed up."

"Luthor did that, not you." She says to him pulling away and kissing his forehead.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt." Superman says as he walks in seeing them holding each other.

"It's ok." Cassie says to him.

"When can I go home?" Conner asks him.

"Soon." Superman says to him, he sees the inhibitor collar pieces on the floor. "You took it off?"

"Is that a problem?" Cassie asks him.

"No." Superman says to her.

Conner rests his head on Cassie's shoulder, Cassie's puts her hand on his head kissing him. "Do you mind if we take a room? Conner's head hurts." She tells him,

"Yeah, come on." Kal says them and Cassie helps Conner up.

"You ok?" Cassie asks him as he wobbles a little.

"A little woozy." Conner says as he holds her so he doesn't fall.

"Come on." Cassie says to him and they follow Superman.

…

"Where's Conner?" Superman asks Cassie as she walks in through the zeta tubes.

"In his room, I got some food for him." Cassie says smiling as she brought take-out Chinese food.

"He's not." Batman says to her.

"He's not what?" Cassie asks him.

"In his room, we were hoping he was with you." Superman says to her.

Batman clicks his com. "He's not with Cassie." He says.

"Alright then let's start panicking." Superman says to them.

"Start? I started when you said "Where's Conner?" and jumped out of my skin." Flash says to them extremely tense.

"Batman turn on the TV." Nightwing says over the com.

"What channel?" Batman asks changing the computer to a channel.

"Any channel." Nightwing tells him.

"Is that?" flash asks as he sees the Tv, Superboy destroying the LexCop building, people running panic, the camera shaking as Superboy continues to punch the building breaking it.

"It looks like-" Batman starts.

"Oh no." superman whispers.

"Conner." Cassie moans and drops her bags and runs back to the zeta tubes, Superman follows.

…**Metropolis**

"Superboy." Superman lands down next to him.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Wonder girl asks him.

"What does it look like?" Superboy tells them.

"It looks like your destroying the building." Wondergirl says to him.

"And scaring a lot of people in the process." Superman says looking around at the people who were a little less panicky now that Superman was there to stop the angry teenage kid.

"So you're not being controlled by Luthor?" Wondergirl asks him.

Superboy stops and turns glaring at her. "No."

"It was just a question." Wondergirl says a little scared, she'd never seen him that angry.

"Superboy how about we calm down and-"

"No, I'm not calming down until that asshole comes out of hiding."

"By asshole you mean Luthor?" Wondergirl asks him.

"Yes." Superboy flies up. "You should probably get those people out of the way."

"I'm gonna-" Superman starts.

"Go." Wondergirl tells him and he flies away, she flies up following Superboy. "Superboy!"

"What?!" he lands on top of the building.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to destroy the building."

"Why?"

"Because he's an asshole." He looks over the building making sure that all of the people where out of the way.

"Are your hoping that if you destroy the building Luthor will come running?"

"Not just this building, all the buildings."

"Excuse me?"

"I already took down his precious home, the ones on Rhelasia-"

"Oh my Hera, are you serious."

"I did it really fast, a lot of the people ran out faster than I could destroy it." Superboy says looking down, Superman taking the people away to safety. "Wanna get out of the way?"

"No really." She tells him.

"Fine." Superboy says and knees down hand on the concrete roof.

"What are you doing?"

"Tactical Telekinesis."

"I've never seen you use your Tactical telekinesis before."

"You're about too." Superboy tells her and gets up then punches the roof. It come crumps down.

Superboy and Wondergirl fly midair.

"Whoa." Wondergirl whispers shocked seeing the destroyed building on the floor.

"Superboy! What the hell is wrong with you!" Superman yells at him flying towards him.

"Anybody get hurt?" superboy asks him.

"No but-"

"Then what's your problem?" Superboy asks him and flies off.

"Hey-!" Superman yells out angry and Superboy superflies off leaving them up in the air. "He's going to get himself thrown in jail."

"Yeah, if they can catch him." Wondergirl says.

Superman looks at her. "That's not funny."

"Wasn't trying to be." She says and flies off the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" he asks her.

"I have school in 30 minutes."

"What?"

"He's upset, can you blame him?"

"No but-"

"I can't stop him, and even if I could what would you do?" she asks him.

"Lock him up in the Watchtower."

"That worked so well last time." She tells him and flies off.

"I am an island." Superman says to himself.

…**Bludhaven **

Conner was tamping on Dick's window. Dick opens his window.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Can I sleep over?"

"No." Dick closes the window.

Conner says flying outside. "Dick! Dick! Stella!"

"Stop it!" Dick yells out, opening the window.

"Please." Conner begs.

"Go home."

"Home? I have no home. Hunted, despised. Living like an animal! The jungle is my home." He says in a weird low voice.

"What?" Dick asks confused.

"It's from Ed Wood, the movie." Conner tells him, Dick still looked confused. "Black and white, Bride of the Monster? Never mind."

"What about the cave?" dick asks him.

"I was going then I heard Superman and Green Lantern stacking out the place, then I went over to Wally's and Artemis house but Flash was there."

"Cassie?"

"She's mad at me."

"Have you gone nuts?"

"Please I'm tired, kinda cold and haven't slept in 3 days."

"3 days?"

"Covered a lot of ground, destroyed a lot buildings, that was fun."

"Luthor show up?"

"No. but there were suprises in some of the buildings, lead lining, red-solar lights and-" Conner says to him and pulls down his shirt from the collar. "Kryptonite bullets."

"Oh my god!" Dick yells out seeing a small hole barely healing. "You got shot?" he asks him.

"Several times, but it's ok, I dodge most of them, they were all through and through, it only hurts when I think about it or when I raise my arm up I get a shooting pain-"

"Get in." Dick moans.

"Thank you, I love you, you're my best friend-" Conner says to him as he flies in.

"Yeah, yeah." Dick says tired and Conner almost falls and Dick grabs him. He feels something wet on his side and pulls out his hand sees red. "Conner your bleeding."

"Um yeah, I got shot." Conner says to him as he tries to stand up straight.

"Let me see." Dick says as he pulls up Conner's shirt and sees a fresh bullet hole on his side, no bullet just a hole. "Ok take it off, I'm gonna get towels and bandages and everything else." Dick says as he puts him on the coffee table to sit.

"The couch looks more comfortable."

"I'm not letting you bleeding in my couch, it took 6 months to pay it off." Dick says as he grabs blankets and towels and first aid kid. He puts some of the towels on the couch. "Alright lay down."

"Man that was hostile." Conner says as he lays down. "But effective." He sighs.

Dick sits on the coffee table and starts cleaning his bullet holes. "So mission a success?"

"Oh yeah, every LexCop building is destroyed, including, boats, houses, vacation island and a surprisingly high number of money has disappeared from his account thank you from teaching me how to hack." Conner tells him.

"My pleasure." Dick says smiling. "What'd you do with the money?"

"Gave it to poor people."

"Aw Santa, you big softie." Dick says as he cleans his bullet hole. "What about the people who work for Luthor?"

"You mean the Harvard, Yale, MIT brainiacs? I think they'll get back on their feet somehow. OW!"

"Sorry." Dick says to him, he cleans the holes and puts gauzes on it.

"But it was stupid wasn't it?" Conner says breaking the silence.

"The Stupidest."

"I should win an award."

"And a gold medal in your name." Dick says putting the first aid kit away. "Have you talked to Cassie?"

"You mean my wife?"

"Yes, your wife, that is so weird."

"I called her, and called her, called and called, she even switched her voice mail to Conner leave me alone, I'm mad at you."

"Sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I'm just…angry."

"Well, I'm tired, so good night." Dick says to him. "And you should get some sleep, the League is going to be pissed and so is Superman."

"It doesn't matter." Conner mumbles.

…**Mount Justice**

"Conner?" Dick asks as he walks in his room in the cave.

"Sup Dick?" Conner says to him as he sits on his bed.

Dick walks over to the bed and sees him drink a bottle of scotch and sits down with him. "You trying to get drunk cause I don't think it'll work."

Conner shows him the bottle. "Conner Happy 21st birthday - Love **Zatanna**." He reads the label. "Oh no Conner."

"Well I was saving it for a special occasion, this seemed like it a good occasion." Conner says smiling.

"Seriously?"

"Never been drunk before, I gotta tell ya it is liberating."

"Your talk with the League go bad?" Dick asks him.

"I don't want to talk." Conner says to him. "I want to drink." He drinks.

"I know how you're feeling."

"Even more than I don't want to talk. I do not want a pep talk."

"Conner what are you doing?" Dick asks him, he wasn't acting like himself.

"What does it look like I am doing? I'm trying to stop myself from feeling like the **loser** that I am." Conner says to him slightly slurred and takes a swing off the scotch.

"You are not a loser, it's not your fault that the Luthors-"

"I am a loser, I thought I could change him, I thought he was nice and good and that all the bad stuff he had done in the past were just that-in the past." He takes another swing off the bottle. "I'm pathetic."

"Conner-"

"**You** could see that he was just using me…and Kal and Cassie, the whole freaking League **and** Team. They knew and they tried to tell me over and over and over and over and over." Conner pauses. "That doesn't even sound like a word anymore."

"You didn't want to see it, you wanted a normal, happy family, that's just human nature." Dick says to him.

"He made me hurt you, he made me believe that he was my father. That is not human nature that is the nature of a **loser**."

"Ok…you can wallow in self-pity all you want." Dick says getting up. "I'll talk to you in a couple of days. I have to go, I have a mission."

"Kick ass." Conner waves.

"Wow." Dick says to him a little shocked and leaves

…**morning**

"Here drink water." Megan says to him as she gives him a water bottle as Conner laid down on the couch grabbing his head.

"Is there something long and sharp sticking out of my head?" Conner asks her as he laid still.

"No." Megan says to him.

"I want there to be. There's an effect. I need a cause."

"The cause was a whole bottle of scotch." Kaldur says to him, while in the kitchen cleaning dishes.

"It makes me woozy just hearing that." He says as he sits up and drinks the water. "This whole drinking thing feels better when you're actually doing it." he says as he drinks some more water, Kaldur makes a loud noise. "Oh, my god! Loudest sound ever." He says looking over at him.

"Sorry." Kaldur says to him.

"How about we go out and get you some sun." Megan says to him.

"Yeah I guess that would help." Conner moans.

"You should shower first." Megan says to him.

"I don't smell that bad." Conner says to her, Kaldur makes a loud noise. "That's twice in 20 seconds, Kaldur." He moans out at him.

"Sorry." Kaldur says to him as he continues to clean and put away dishes.

"Ok, you'll shower, we'll go out, hit the beach, nice clam and serene, no loud noises and-" Megan says to him, Kaldur makes another loud noise.

"You want a piece of me fish boy?" Conner says angry.

"Kaldur I'll do them later." Megan says to him as she gets up to tell him.

"Sure thing, Megan." Kaldur says to him and walks out the kitchen.

"Sorry Kaldur, I'm not myself this morning." Conner sheepishly to him, as he leaves.

"Ok, how about-" Megan says to him.

"Pancakes." He says to her moving to the counter sitting down.

"What about them?" she asks slightly confused looking at him over the counter.

"Surefire thing to make my head feel less awkward for being attached to my neck." He explains to her.

"Then you will get pancakes."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and be nauseous in the bathroom." Conner says to her and get up.

"I'll make pancakes. Make sure you shower." Megan says to him as he leaves, he comes back to the kitchen.

"Where's Cassie?" Conner asks her.

"School."

"Oh yeah." He says.

"You guys haven't talked?"

"No."

"You should apologize." Megan tells him.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Conner moans and leaves.

…**Park**

"How you feeling?" Megan asks Conner, as they walk around on the practically empty park eating ice cream.

"Good, the suns really helping." Conner says to her as he finishes his ice cream cone.

"I'm glad." Megan says to him. "Wanna sit?" she points to the swings.

"Yeah." He says and they go over to the swings and sit down. Conner takes out his phone and looks at it for the 100th time in 5 minutes.

"What is it with that thing?" Megan asks him irritated, as she swings her legs back and forth.

"I called Cassie but she didn't pick up then I texted her but she didn't respond, I think she's mad."

"Girls get that way when you tried to kill them."

"Guess I'm gonna have to go over." He says then sighs. "I really didn't want to fly." She starts to giggle. "What?" he chuckles. "What?" he asks again.

"You got married." She says to him.

"Yeah, yeah I did."

"Wow…" she stops giggling. "With Cassie."

"Yeah. Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just…I don't know I kinda-it's stupid." She looks down at the grass.

"Come on tell me." he says to her as he pulls on the metal on the swing. "You know you wanna."

She giggles and looks at him. "I was just thinking, you know…all these years, no matter what my relationship status has been or yours, whether we've been dating or hibernating or whatever, I think I've always had you in the back of my mind - you know, the prospect of us being together again."

"Oh."

"I know."

"What about La'gann, you guys seemed pretty good together." Conner says to her.

"Yeah but he wasn't you I was waiting for you, I thought that during the summer we could go back to the way things where but I shouldn't have. And now that I see that, and I see you settling down with Cassie, I think I can move beyond it."

"I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot, I didn't know."

"It's ok, it was fun." She says smiling. "A nice goodbye."

"Are we ok?" he asks her a looking at her a little worried.

"We're fine." She says looking back at him. "Although I am mad you didn't invite me to your wedding."

"Oh come on, nobody got invited."

"I would have made an excellent grooms woman."

"Yeah right next to Dick and Kal."

"Who would be the best man?"

"Dick."

"No Kal?"

"No way, you should have seen him when I told him me and Cassie got married."

"That bad?"

"Let's just say I'm just glad there was a chair." He says to her, she chuckles. His phone beeps.

"Cassie?"

"I'm ready to talk." He reads.

"Go. Be your charming self."

"Always." He says as he gets up and looks around for anyone that was looking at them so that he could fly.

"Conner." She says and gets up, he looks at her. "I…screwed us up didn't I?"

He hugs her, she hugs him back. "Yeah you really did."

She laughs and looks up at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He says and kisses her forehead. "I have to go."

"Go." She says to him.

He lets her go and does a short run and flies up.

**Ivy Town…Cassie's and Cissie's dorm**

"Honey your home." Cassie says as she opens the door.

"Cassie-"

"You're not going to try to kill me again are you?"

"Not unless you-" he stops, when Cassie glares at him. "I'm sorry."

"About?"

"Trying to kill you, snapping at you, and not talking to you when you where worried."

"Ok, can you help me with my Political Science essay?"

"Sure."

…

"Done." Conner says as he finishes typing on the computer.

"Thank Hera!" Cassie yells out throwing the book on the floor. She leans over at the computer as he continues typing. "C for Conner."

"No C for Cassie." Conner says to her as he put in a Header for the paper.

"Hey our initials have the same first letter."

Conner looks at her. "You're pretty."

She smiles. "I was just pointing it out." he saves the work and closes the laptop. "Let's talk." She says grabbing the laptop and putting it down on the floor.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asks her as he lays down on her bed, she lays down on top of him. Chin on his chest looking at him.

"Where are we going to live?" she asks him.

"Well, I'm living in the cave since the Luthor crap and your still here in the dorms." He tells her, she nods. "I could get an apartment close to here and you can move in or I can live with you here or we can wait until the semester is over and get an apartment together or house."

"I like the last one, and an apartment less of a commitment." Cassie says to him.

"What else you got?"

"You're birthday."

"No."

"Conner-"

"No."

"But-"

"I don't want to celebrate my birthday."

"Why not?"

"Have you chosen a major yet?"

"Conner, come on, you're turning 26."

"10."

"You know what I mean."

"It's a good thing we can't have kids otherwise I'd be the youngest father ever." He says trying to change the conversation.

"Forever, I'm going to be one of those older women who like younger guys." She says to him.

"Oh please, do you know the chances of the **both** of us living pass the age of 30?" he says to her, she looks at him. "Not good, yours is better than mine thought."

She looks at him shocked. "You are so morbid."

"Sorry."

"And yes."

"Yes?"

"Photography."

"Oh…major?"

"Yes."

"That's a major?"

"Conner-"

"Sorry, I'm happy for you."

"How about a small group of friends?" she asks him going back to the birthday party idea.

"No."

"But-"

"Wanna do something dirty?"

"How mad is the League?" she asks him.

"On a scale of 1 to 10?" he asks her, she nods. "66."

"Funny but seriously, what they say?"

"That they were disappointed and angry. They were getting very angry letters from all of the places I destroyed the LexCop buildings."

"Politicians can be so annoying."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"No birthday party." He says to her.

"Damn it." she moans.

…**Happy Harbor**

"So, that's a four foot chocolate cake with individual vanilla cupcakes on top spelling out "Happy 10th Birthday Conner"?" a lady at a bakery asks Cassie and Megan.

"That's right." Cassie says smiling.

"Would you like butter cream or whipped cream frosting on that?"

"Can you do both?" Megan asks her.

"That's a lot of frosting." The lady says to her.

"I know, but it's Conner's favorite part. Once we tried to make a cake entirely out of frosting, which turned out to be better in theory than in actual execution." Megan tells her, Cassie smiles.

"Well, both frostings it is then. What time do you want to pick it up?" the lady asks her.

"I will pick it up around five." Cassie says to her.

"All right, you're all set."

"We have a glitch." Wally says as he walks in holding a book.

"What?" Cassie asks him.

"Well, apparently, the world's largest pizza was 122 feet, 8 inches." Wally tells them.

"What?" Megan says to him.

"It says it right there." Wally says as he shows them the Book of World Guinness.

"Well, obviously we can't do that." Cassie says to them.

"Obviously." Megan says a little skeptical.

"So, then, we'll have to make it the largest pizza in Rhode Island." Cassie tells him.

"Actually, North Kingstown made one last year that was 98 feet." Wally tells the girls.

"The pizza guy said the biggest they could do was a twelve footer." Cassie tells them slight upset.

"Maybe you could make him the world's biggest something else." Wally suggests.

"Like what?" Megan asks him.

"I don't know. Taco?" Wally asks them.

"I think the world's biggest taco would be a little difficult to serve, don't you?" Megan asks them.

"Well, it would definitely be more of a commitment." Cassie agrees.

"We'll just have to tell him it's the world's biggest pizza." Megan says to them.

"Lie to him on his birthday?" Wally asks them.

"It's for his own good. So, how's the music selection coming?" Megan asks him.

"Dick is taking care of that." Wally tells them.

"Good."

"This is going to be the awesomest birthday party ever." Megan says happy.

…

"Good birthday?" Cassie asks Conner ask they walk to the beach.

"As long as we get to have sex before it's over, I'll be a happy guy." Conner tells her, she giigles.

"What's that?" he asks as he hears something they continue to walk and they see the Happy birthday Conner banner. "You throw me a party?"

"No, Megan did, I helped." Cassie says to him.

"Found a loop hole huh?" Conner asks her as they walk up to it. "What is that?" Conner asks as they walk outside on the beach as a crane puts down a pizza on a giant table.

"The world's largest pizza." Cassie says to him. "Almost." She adds.

"That is amazing." Conner tells her.

"You like it?" she asks him.

"I love it." he says smiling. "Thank you honey." He kisses her. "So what's everybody else going to eat?" he asks her.

"Hot dogs." She tells him, he chuckles.

…

**REVIEW!**

**Short I know don't kill me, next one is way longer.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch23 **

**It's a regular thanksgiving special. Favorite holiday EVER! **

…**Smallville **

"So, I talked to the owner, and he said that they would be willing to throw in any of the furniture or appliances that we might like, completely up to you." The realtor says to Cassie, Conner, Martha, and Clark as the walk in a house.

"Well, that's wonderful." Martha says to her.

"This is only the second time that this house has been on the market in 100 years." The realtor continues. "It's got 5 bedrooms, 4 1/2 baths with a library, a sun porch. It's on 3 acres with a very small what they call a fishing hole, which is really a little pond, but it's very charming, and it has stables for horses. The roof is in good shape, but I think that the plumbing will need some updating. But the sellers are motivated, and I think it's a pretty special property."

"I love it, don't you love it?" Cassie asks Conner as they look around the house.

"It's ok." Conner says to her.

"OK?" she asks him. "Just ok? It's got everything we want plus it's not on any suburbia hell and your Ma lives right next door." Cassie says to him excited.

"It's Smallville."

"I know, but I love it here." She walks over to him. "We've looked at hundreds of houses and apartment everywhere this feels right."

"We could go to Brazil."

"Conner."

"I don't want to live here Cassie."

"Ok, I love you and when I married you I knew there was going to be some compromises." She says as she holds his hands.

"Thank you."

"You didn't let me finish." She says to him. "Let's buy the house or no more sex for you."

"I don't like that compromise." Conner says to her.

"Can we look around?" Martha asks the realtor.

"Oh of course I'll be outside." She says and leaves.

"I love it, it's perfect." Cassie say happy walking up to Martha. "This place is amazing."

"I knew you'd say that." Martha says happy.

"Why do we need so many rooms?" Conner asks her.

"I don't know, I want an it's a good even number."

"Odd." Conner corrects her.

"That's what I said."

"I'm not buying this house Cassie." Conner says walking out of the house.

Cassie sighs. "Look around, see if any of the pluming is as dead-I don't hope." She tells Clark.

"I'll x-ray every think that isn't lead." Clark says and starts looking around.

"Thank you." She tells him and walks out looking for Conner sees him sitting on the porch. "We need a house, you have stuff, I have stuff, we both have a lot stuff we can't live in an apartment."

"Sure we can."

"You hate apartments."

"I don't hate them, I just don't like them. There too noise. "

"And there is absolutely no noise here." Cassie says to him, she puts a hand on his knee. "What's wrong with you?" she asks him.

"What do you mean?" Conner asks her.

"Why do you hate Smallville so much?" she asks him.

"Because, because…" he pauses and looks at her. "Clark grew up here." He tells her.

"So?" she asks him confused, he sighs and looks around at the trees and flowers. "The whole Luthor thing?" she asks him, trying to guess. "Because he's not going to find us here."

"I don't want to end up like them."

"Them?" she asks them confused.

"Clark, he grew up here, you can check the house for memories everywhere. Everybody knows him, everybody knows the Kents."

"So?"

"I don't belong here."

"Conner-"

"I never have and I'm ok with that but I don't want to be here be constantly reminded that I'm never going to fit in."

"Ok we'll look for another place."

"Hi, sorry to interrupt but did I mention the starting bid starts at 45,000?" the realtor asks them as she walks up to them.

Cassie opens her mouth to say no thanks. "We'll take it." Conner says to her. Cassie looks at him shocked. "I'm flaky, you'll get used to it." he stands up and walks up to the realtor. "Where do we sign?"

"I love you!" Cassie yells out.

Conner turns around looking at her. "I love you too!"

…**Mall**

"I love this couch." Conner says to Cassie as they sit on a black couch.

"Really?" Cassie asks him as she crosses her legs and leans back.

"Yes."

"Promise." She says as she wiggles on the couch.

"Yes."

She stands up. "I don't know." She says looking at it from far away.

"Let's buy it already." Conner tells her.

"Don't rush me."

"Honey we are at week 3 with this couch, before we get it I'll be an antique."

"Do you think we should get an antique? Cause that's another way we can go."

Conner looks up at the ceiling. "Rip out my tongue." He says.

She sits back down. "Look everything we have is either from my life or your life this is the first thing that will be from our life."

"Cassie we lived together for a year, do you remember that?" he tells her holding her hands.

"I love it when you talk down to me."

"Fine, you are putting way too much pressure on this purchase."

"Because if we get the wrong couch, it'll be like we failed every time we walk into the room there it will be mocking us."

Conner looks at her. "Remind me to punch you when we get home."

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're very wrong, let's get the couch."

She stands up again and walks around the couch. "I'm gonna wait for Babs and Artemis to see what they think." She blurts out accidently.

Conner looks up at her. "Babs and Artemis are coming?" he asks her.

"…It's Saturday, they might." She says to him.

"This whole day has been a covert operation for you hasn't it?"

"I just want to be sure." Cassie says standing behind the couch.

Conner sits up on his knees looking at her. "I am so sure, I'm sure for the both of us, let's get the couch and continue our lives."

"I don't know." She says to him.

"Honey I am begging." He says to her. He then sees Artemis and Babs walking in followed by Wally. "Now my day is complete."

"Is this it?" Babs asks as she sees the couch.

"Yup do you like it?" she asks them.

"I love it." Babs says to her.

"And it's black, no worries for any stains." Artemis says looking at it.

"Hey Wally." Conner says as he gets up from the couch.

"Hey dude." Wally says back as he eats a cookie.

"Oh my god I love those cookies, can I have a bite?" Cassie says as she sees him eating.

"Sure." Wally says and lets her have a bite.

"Mmm, delicious." She tells him.

"So are we getting the couch?" Conner asks her.

"Ok let's buy it." Cassie says.

"Yes! Thank you Hera." Conner says smiling.

…

"Oh this is cute." Artemis says as she pulls out a black dress from the rack.

"Who do they design these for?" Babs says pull out a tiny white dress.

"You would look beautiful in it Babs." Artemis tells her.

"Are you kidding me? I have an ass." Babs says to her, putting it back.

"Lucky, I have none." Cassie says to her.

"Bet Conner doesn't have a problem with that." Babs says to her.

"I told Conner 20 minutes, I hope he's ok." Cassie says looking at her watch. "He hates the mall."

"He does?" Artemis asks her.

"Doesn't Wally?" Cassie asks her.

"Who asks." Artemis says to her shrugging.

…

Artemis looks at a mirror in the dressing room outside on the hall looking at herself with a jean skirt. "I don't like it." she says.

Babs comes out of a room with a tight black sleeveless dress. "You look hot." Babs says as she walks in. "You definitely have the legs for it."

"Can I ask how the sex is?" Cassie asks as she walks out of her room wearing a one shoulder tight blue dress.

"Dick's fantastic."

"I'll bet." Cassie says to her as she twirls looking herself on the mirror, Artemis and Babs looking at themselves next to her.

"Aren't you worried you might catch something?" Artemis asks her. "That boy gets around."

"No, we're very good about the condoms and birth control." Babs tells her. "We're practically a condom ad." They giggle. "I like the glow in the dark ones." She whispers, they burst out laughing. "What about you Cassie?"

"Oh we don't use anything."

"What?" Babs asks her a little shocked.

"That's not safe." Artemis points out.

"No but it's not like we can have kids so even if I do get pregnant it'd be a miracle and we'd be cool with that." Cassie tells them. Babs and Artemis look at each other. "What? You think it's stupid?"

"No." Babs tells her.

"Yes." Artemis tells her.

"Ok, what about you Artemis?" Cassie asks her, she looks confused. "The sex?"

"We have our bad nights but Wally is so great, he always makes sure that I'm good before he goes out and makes himself a sandwich."

"You mean oral?" Babs asks her.

"Yeah, he's usually really fast but he tries."

"Dick doesn't do that."

"Never?" Cassie and Artemis both ask at the same time.

"Almost never."

"Oh you poor girl." Artemis says to her touching her arm.

"What about Conner?" Babs asks her.

"He's a god in every sense of the word." Cassie says to her.

"Oh yeah, I've seen him naked." Artemis says to her.

Cassie looks at her. "What?" she asks him.

"I'm agreeing with you. My pores are out of control." Artemis says as she leans on the mirror looking at her face.

"It's the light in this place I look jaundice." Babs says to her look at herself.

"You know they do this on purpose. They make us look as ugly as possible so that we'll buy more stuff to cover it up." Artemis says to them.

Cassie looks around and flies up grabbing the light taking it out and landing.

"Totally conspiracy." Babs says and they look at Cassie.

"Ha, ha." She says holding the long light bulb.

"I love it!" Babs says to her as she looks at herself.

"I'm starting to like the skirt." Artemis says looking at herself.

A lady comes over to check on them. "What happen here?" she asks them suspiciously as she sees Cassie holding the light bulb.

Cassie blinks not knowing what to say, Babs steps up. "That light fell down and almost hit my head." Babs says to her.

"She was this close to a concussion." Artemis tells her.

Cassie nods, the lady gasps. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. That has never happen." She tells them panicked. "Can we get you girls something?"

"Yeah, 3 cappuccino would be great." Babs says to her.

"And big pretzels." Artemis adds.

"And a couple of those big cookies." Cassie says to her.

…

"Hey boys." Artemis says as she walks up to Conner and Wally in the bookstore.

"Hey, you girls done?" Wally asks her.

"Yup and you're going to love my skirt." Artemis says and she kisses him.

"I'm like it already." Wally says to her.

"Hi husband." Cassie says as she walks in with two bags.

"Hello wife." Conner says back and they kiss. "Where's Babs?" he asks her.

"Emergency, you done?"

"Yeah I just need to go buy these."

"Oh my Hera." She says as she sees the pile of books. "How many is that?" she looks at them and starts counting. "18? Conner."

"What…it's my summer reading list." He says to her. "Plus we have library, what else to do with it but fill it up with book."

"Fine."

"I got some books that you might like."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Jane Austen?" he say says as he gets on his knees and so does she.

"I've read most of them."

"Emma." He starts, she nods, he puts it on a different pile. "Sense and sensibility."

"No." she grabs it.

"Pride and Prejudice." He says to her, she nods as she starts to read. "Mansfield Park?" she nods her head. "Northanger Abbey?" she nods. "Persuasion?" she shakes her head. "The Kite Runner."

"Oh I want to read that one." Artemis says to him. "Where is it?"

"It's straight then take a left, By Khaled Hosseini." Conner tells her and she goes off. "Yeah, Oh The lovely bones."

"Like the movie?" Wally asks.

"It is a movie." Conner tells him.

"It was based on a book?" Wally asks as he grabs it and starts reading.

"You should read The Shining." Cassie tells him.

"Ok, where's that at?"

"Here." Conner says to him and gives him the book.

"You're like a mind reader." Wally says to him as he opens the book.

"No, I was going to buy it, I lost my copy." Conner says to him.

"Alright, I'll buy it."

"You should read It, it is way more gory in the book then in the movie." Cassie suggests.

"Horror?"

"Yup." Conner says as he looks over the book, Wally walks away.

"Swann's way, I can never finish this book." Cassie says as she grabs the book.

"I've read it 2 times I still don't understand it." Conner tells her. "By the way you own me."

"Fine I own you one." Cassie says to him, kissing his neck.

"Not one, four."

"Two."

"Three."

"One-I'm not going to your Aunt Carol's birthday luau." He starts, she shrugs. "Two-I'm going to the Sharks game with Dick and three…I'm keep for later."

"For what?" she asks him smiling.

"For whatever I what whenever I want it."

"No way."

"Why can't you do these things without me?" Conner asks her. "You know what you want, you never listen to me anyway, why do you need me here?" he asks her.

"Because I like to be with you." She says to him.

He looks at her. "Fine, I'll go to the birthday party but I'm still going to the Sharks game with Dick."

"Fine, I'll have the girls over." She says smiling.

**Smallville…Cassie and Conner's house**

"I wanna do something today." Cassie says to Conner as he showers and she brushes her teeth she was wearing a long t-shirt.

"Ok, what do you want to do?" Conner asks her as he steps out of the shower grabs a towel and dries himself.

"Something." She says and spits.

"Movies?"

"We always go to the movies." She says looking at him.

"OK um…we could read." He says drying his hair.

"We always read." Cassie tells him. "We could go to a club." She suggests.

"Yeah, 'cause all the hot spots get rolling about breakfast." He says to her. "There's a gay pride parade." He says to her as he wraps his towel around his waist. "They always do something fun."

"No, they make me feel bad. Can you image if someone told you the person you love was a sin."

"You mean besides your mother?" he asks her.

She looks at him slightly glaring, then shrugs. "High five." She says to him, they high five. "This is why men play sports."

"Sports we can play sports." Conner tells her.

"How about running?" she asks.

"OH, I read that there was a 10k run in Metropolis we can go run it." Conner tells her.

"Yeah, let's do that."

"Alright, let's go."

"Food first." She tells him.

"Waffles with strawberries?" he asks her.

"You know me so well."

"Well I did marry you." He says as he starts to walk away to their bedroom.

"You won't make that mistake again now will you?" she asks him.

"Not in this life time."

…**Mount Justice**

"So she coldcocked you, huh?" Conner asks her as they walk in the cave after finishing a mission.

"She bit me, incapacitated me with her poison, and devoured me whole." Cassie says to him.

"Now there's an image, quick question how are we going to go to **four** Thanksgiving dinners?" Conner asks her.

"It's not four, is it?" Cassie asks him.

"Ma's house, here at the cave, and we always stop by Wayne manor…that's three, and your mom's is four."

"Ah, we're mad, C."

"We're us, C."

"Well, we've gotta go to my mom's or we'll be brought up on war crimes. The cave's is always super early, so that's easy to catch. Ma's is midafternoon." Cassie lists off.

"Wayne's the hard one." Conner says to her. "Guess that's the one we'll have to skip."

"Bummer."

"I know, but they won't care. Holidays are nothing to them anyway."

"True."

"Happy almost thanks giving." Conner says to Megan, and Kaldur as they enter the kitchen.

"Happy almost thanksgiving." Megan says to him.

"We just got off a mission and we are hungry." Cassie says as she sits down on the counter.

"I made extra, French dip, extra fries, and cherry pie." Megan says to them.

"Such service." Conner says to her as he sits next to Cassie. "Thank you, Megan." he says to her.

Megan puts down two plates in front of them. "I gotta get back to stuffing my turkey." She says to them.

"Oh, honey, do you have time to do that and prep your Thanksgiving food?" Conner asks her.

Megan scoffs at him. "Stop it." she says to him.

"Here, here." Conner cheers.

"It's a tedious job." Megan sighs and goes back to the turkey on the island.

"Hello people." Dick says as he walks in the kitchen.

"Dick! Thank god." Conner says and puts down his fry.

"What's up?"

"We got jammed. Shanghaied by Cassie's mom and what with the other things we have going…well, too many commitments, not enough us."

"So?" Dick asks confused.

"We can't make it tomorrow." Cassie says to him as she eats.

"Oh, okay, fine." Dick says to them, sounding not ok.

"It was beyond our control." Conner adds.

"That's fine, whatever. I'll be right back." Dick says to them then walks over to Kaldur on the couch.

"Um, okay, I may be crazy, but he almost looked-" Cassie whisper to Conner so that Dick wouldn't overhear.

"Disappointed."

"Yes, disappointed. We disappointed Dick?" Cassie asks him.

"I didn't think it was possible." Conner whispers to her.

"Our powers are greater than we know."

"He actually likes it when we come over for Thanksgiving. All this time and we never knew."

"Hm, he's the Grinch and we're Cindy Lou Who."

"So Cindy Lou, what do we do?" Conner whisper to her.

She giggles a little. "That's cute." Nightwing walks over to them. "Oh I got it." Cassie says to him and picks up her cell phone. "Oh, uh, perfect. That works great. Okay, bye now." she hangs up. "Hey Dick, I was just checking the schedule for tomorrow. As luck has it, we **can** make it. We'll definitely be there."

"It's okay." Dick says to her.

"No, it's all cleared. That was my mom, and, uh, the time's just gonna work out just fine." She says to him.

"Really, you don't have to. I'll call Alfred to start prepping a smaller turkey." Dick says to her.

"Well to bad cause we are coming." Conner says to him.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to come." Dick says to them.

"This is tiring." Cassie moans.

"I can kneel behind him and you can push him over." Conner says to her.

"We can pull a West." Cassie says smiling.

"It may come to that." Conner says.

"It won't be a hassle?" Dick asks them.

"It won't be a hassle." Conner says to him.

"You sure?" Dick asks them.

"We're coming, now go away and let us eat. Shoo, shoo." Cassie says to him and waves her hand at him.

"Ok." Dick says to them.

"Dick?" Kaldur asks as he starts walking off.

"Yeah, let's go." Dick says to him. "Megan?"

"I'm ready." Megan says as she puts the turkey in the fringe.

"Good luck!" Conner yells as well.

"Kick ass!" Cassie yells out.

They all leave.

"That was very nice." Conner says to her.

"Well, I hate disappointing people." Cassie says to her. She looks at her plate, foot long sandwich extra fries on the side and a piece of pie on a separate plate.

"Okay, now, practical question…how are we going to eat **four** Thanksgiving dinners?"

"How?" Cassie asks him and scoffs. "Conner, what are we if not world champion eaters?" she says to him.

"It's too much food." Conner says to her.

"It's not too much food. This is what we've been training for our whole lives. This is our destiny. This is our finest hour." She says to him.

"Or **final** hour." he says to her.

"No, no. Get inspired and tomorrow I guarantee you, we will be standing on the Olympic platform receiving our gold medals for eating. We are not Michelle Kwan-ing this." She says to him.

"Okay, okay…four dinners." he sighs. "We can skip the rolls."

"That'll help. You know, we might wanna consider not eating much now in preparation for our finest hour. A little fasting so that we can enjoy more tomorrow, hm?" she suggests.

He looks at his plate and the Cheery pie. "Unnecessary."

"Yeah."

**Happy Harbor…Thanksgiving Day**

"What's on the list?" Cassie asks him as they walk on the side walk she was wearing a black dress with little pink flowers and boots with a dark blue coat.

"Flowers for everyone we're visiting and cranberry sauce for the Ma." Conner says to her he was wearing a jean, boots, a blue button up shirt and black coat.

"Oh pretty." She says as she walks to the flower shop.

"Sunflowers?" Conner asks her.

"Yup and Daisies."

"Oh Mums." He says pulling out yellow flowers. Cassie looks at him. "It's weird that I know that isn't it?"

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't." she says smiling at him.

They get 4 different arraignments of flowers, for the Wayne's, the cave, Ma's, and Cassie's mom.

"Pretty selection this year." Conner says holding the flowers.

"Yup."

"So, let's go eat." Conner says to her as they walk out of the flower shop.

"And eat and eat." Cassie says as she puts her arm around his.

"And eat and eat and eat." He repeats smiling.

"And eat and eat and eat and eat-" she repeats smiling.

"And eat and eat and eat and eat-"

"And eat some more."

"And eat and eat." He laughs and so does she.

…**Mount Justice**

"Hey guys." Megan says as they both walk in the kitchen, she was wearing a purple dress.

"You look beautiful." Conner says to her and they kiss each other on the cheek and he gives her the flowers.

"Thank you." She says to him and grabs the flowers. "Thank you twice." She goes over and grabs a vase out of under the sink and puts water in the vase and then the put the flowers in them then puts them on the counter where all the food, sodas and flower arrangement where at.

Cassie looks at Conner as he takes off his jacket and puts it on the couch along with the other flowers. "What?" he asks her.

"Nothing." She says taking off her coat and puts it on the couch.

"I'm not allowed to do that I'm I?" he asks her.

"No you are not." Cassie says to him.

"Fine but you're not allowed to kiss Tim either."

"Conner-" she says blushing a little.

"You're the one making the rules."

"Forget I said anything."

"Hey Kaldur, Zatanna, Raquel. Sup Roy?" he says patting him on the back.

"Hey, Kon." Roy says back. "Gonna watch the parade?" he asks. "Game's on at 10."

"Yeah, sure, those are always fun." Conner says to him as the walks in the kitchen. "You guys eating already?"

"It's fantastic." Kaldur says as he grabs his plate and walks over to the couch and sits watching the Parade.

"This is why I have been working out for the past 2 months so that I can eat everything and not feel bad about it." Raquel says and grabs her plate and sits with Kaldur.

"That'll be my goal." Roy says as he finishes serving himself and goes to sit on the couch.

"You have to try the stuffing I put mushrooms." Megan says to him as she serves him.

"Thank you." Conner says to her as he watches her serve him. "Not so much please, I have other dinners to get too." She puts a spoon full of smashed potato on his plate, he chuckles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She says smiling.

Cassie sits on the counter's chair slightly glaring at Conner and Megan as they talk about whatever then Megan pull up a spoon full of cranberry sauce and feeds Conner, Cassie rolls her eyes, he tastes the cranberries and smiling at each other.

"You ok?" Zatanna asks her as she grabs a soda from the counter.

"Yeah, I'm good." Cassie lies.

"Well come on, let's eat." Zatanna says to her.

"Right!" she says happy and grabs a plate and starts serving herself.

…**Smallville Kent house**

They land safely on the Kent farm and way from any people who could have seen. Conner sighs. "I shouldn't have had all that stuffing." He says holding the flowers.

"You have to slow down." Cassie says to him as she grabs a bouquet.

"I know I'll do better." He says to her and they walk up the house and knock. "Hi Ma." He says as she opens the door.

"You're here! Clark there here!" Martha yells out happy.

"I heard ma." Clark says walk up. "Hey guys. Happy thanks giving."

"Hey Clark, Happy Thanks giving." Conner says back.

"Hi Clark."

"These are for you, Mrs. Kent." Cassie says to her giving her the flowers and the cranberry sauce can. "And the cranberry sauce, our little tradition."

"Oh they are beautiful, I love sunflowers and you could never have too much cranberry sauce." Martha says to her. "And I told you to call me Ma, your family now."

"Right sorry, Ma." Cassie says to her smiling.

They walk in and Conner puts down the other 2 flower arrangements by the door along with their coats and walk all the way to the living room.

"Come meet some people." Clark says to them. "This is Pete Ross he owns the farm next to ours and Lana his wife and little Clark." He says introducing them. Pete had blonde hair, blue eyes slightly muscular mid 30s and Lana was a red hair, green eyes woman also mid-30s and a 6 year old by her side blonde hair and blue eyes. "This is Conner and Cassie."

"Happy Thanksgiving." Conner says to him as he extends his hand and so does Cassie.

"Right, you're his brother we've never actually meet." Pete says to him shaking his hand.

"Do you have superpower too?" Lana asks, slightly shocking them both, they look at Clark.

"They know." Clark says to them.

"Oh, yeah we do." Conner says to them.

"It's pretty cool." Cassie says smiling.

"The both of you?" Pete asks them.

"Yeah." They both say at the same time.

"And you're married." Lana says to them.

"Recently." Cassie says to her.

"Can I see the ring?" Lana asks her. Cassie pulls out her right hand to her the diamond ring. "Oh wow, it is bigger than mine."

"Game's on." Pete says and turns around looking at the football game going on.

"Which one?" Conner asks going to go sit down.

"Cowboys vs Dolphins." Pete says as he sits down.

"I got money on the cowboys." Conner says to him.

"Me too." Pete says to him. "Beer?" he asks giving him a can.

"Yeah." Conner says taking it popping it open and drinking.

"Do you like football?" Little Clark asks Conner.

"I love football." Conner says to him.

"Me too, I'm going to be a in the Metropolis Sharks player."

"Awesome, what number do you want to be?"

"1, cause I'll be number 1."

"That would be so cool. When you do a touchdown you could sing out, number 1, number 1, number 1 and then do a backflip and spike the ball."

Little Clark laughs. "Yeah that would be so cool."

"Come on let's watch." Conner says as he grabs him puts him on his knee.

"Go Cowboys!" little Clark yells.

"Yeah! Beat them up." Conner says, little Clark laughs.

"He's good." Lana says to Cassie.

"Yeah." Cassie says.

"Lana, Cassie can you help me set the table?" Martha asks them.

"Yeah." Cassie says as she walks over to her.

"Sure." Lana says and follows.

…

"NO!" little Clark yells out angry.

"Come on honey, just a bit." Lana says to him, trying to make him eat.

"No!" little Clark yells out again.

"You know Tony Romo?" Conner asks him.

"Who?" little Clark asks him.

"The football player, you know why he's big and strong?" Conner asks him.

"No."

"Because he eats everything his mom made him when he was a little kid and if you want to be a football player you're going to have to eat a lot."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Ok." Little Clark starts eating. 'Thank you.' Lana mouths to Conner, he smiles at her.

…

"You ok?" Conner asks her as eats a pie on the counter, standing.

"Yeah I'm fine." Cassie says to him as she eats.

"So why are you standing here when there is a good table over there, are we running out of time?" he asks looking at his watch.

"No…I'm…" she stops and thinks.

"Angry?" he asks trying to figure out what she was feeling.

"No." she says to him.

"Stomach ache?" he asks.

"No."

"Bored? We can leave right now."

"No."

"Oh I know, you're jealous about me and Megan, you do realize that we're married now, and no force on his universe can tear that apart." He says to her.

She chuckles. "No."

"Sad?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Cassie says to him, nodding.

"Really? Why?"

"Because…we can't have kids."

"Yeah but you knew that before we got married." He says putting his hands on her waist.

"Well yeah but looking at you with little Clark all happy and nice and-"

"Yeah, kids are nice." Conner says to her.

"You want them."

"I'd be happy with a dog."

She chuckles. "ok, a dog. What kind?"

"Oh um…a German Shepard?" he asks.

"Beagle."

"Rottweiler."

"Border Collie."

"Pitbull."

"We'll figure something out." She says to him.

"See this is way better having kids, boy-girl we get to choice." He says to her.

She giggles. "Well we can always-"

"Can I get a juice box?" little Clark asks as he walks up to them.

"Hey kid we were talking." Cassie snaps at him.

Little Clark looks up at her sad looking like he was about to cry.

"Oh no." Conner says when he sees his face quickly goes over to the fridge and grabs a juice box then goes over to him giving him the juice box crunching down face to face with him. "Hey I got your juice box. It's grape do you like grape?" little Clark nods his head a little holding the juice box, still about to cry. "Me too, it turns your tongue all purple." He says sticking his tongue out.

Little Clark smiles. "Yeah! Thank you." he says to him hugs him and runs off.

"oops." Cassie says to him.

"Well good thing we can't have kids, you'd make them cry." Conner says to her as he gets up and looks at her.

Cassie covers her face embarrassed, Conner hugs her and chuckles.

…**Wayne Manor **

"Hey." Cassie says as Alfred opens the door.

"Miss. Sandsmark, glad you could join us." Alfred says to her. "Is Mr. Conner with you?"

"He went to stop a robbery, he'll be here soon." Cassie says to him as she walks in and gives him her coat and the flowers. "These are for you." She says giving him one of the flowers arrangements.

"Thank you, they are beautiful." Alfred says to her.

"Great you're here." Tim says as he walks up to her.

"You look handsome and you got a haircut." Cassie says to him.

"Had too, Alfred made me."

"You are not a shaggy dog Master Tim." Alfred says to him as he walks away.

"Thank you Alfred." Tim says to him. "You look beautiful." he says to her and they kiss each other on the cheek.

"How many of those have you had?" she says pointing to the drink.

"A couple, but it's more red bull than vodka."

"Nice, so you plan to get drunker than anyone has ever been." She says to him, he chuckles. "So what's new with you?" she asks him as

"Oh, moved out of the house." Tim says to her as they start walking.

"Rad." Cassie says as she walks with him.

"Love the freedom." Tim says to her.

"Well, you don't have to hide the bong anymore." Cassie says to him.

Tim chuckles. "Did you get my flowers?" he asks her.

"Yeah, apparently, I have a secret admirer." She says as they walk over to the dinning room, where almost everyone was already sitting down.

"I signed the card Tim."

"I thought it was Tim **McGraw**."

"You're disappointed."

"No, I just wish I hadn't slept with Tim McGraw."

"I just wanted to say that we were ok and no hard feelings."

"Ok." Cassie smiles at him.

"Hey." Conner says as he walks in.

"Your here." Cassie says as she kisses him. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah fine, hey Tim." Conner says to him.

"Hey Conner."

"I'll go get us some drinks." Cassie says to him. "Play nice." She tells them and walks away.

"You send her flowers." Conner says to Tim.

"Yeah, lilies." Tim points out, it's not like it was roses.

"Just for future reference, she prefers blue irises."

"Ok." He says to him.

"Conner." Dick says as he walks up to him. "Happy thanks giving."

"Happy thanksgiving." Conner says and they hug.

"Where's Cassie?"

"Drinking."

"Ah right." Dick says turning as he sees Cassie grabbing champagne talking to Babs.

"Conner." Bruce says as he walks up to them.

"Hi Bruce, Happy thanks giving." Conner says to him. "Clark said he'd stop by later on."

"Good to know."

"You know some dude is playing your piano." Conner says to him pointing behind him.

"That's Brad. Alfred found him at Nordstrom's."

"Was he on sale?"

"He thought a little background music would add a nice touch. He knows every song ever written." Bruce says to him.

Conner turns to him. "Free Bird!" he yells out, Dick chuckle. "Hi Brad." He waves at him, Brad continues to play nicely.

"Conner, please." Bruce says to him.

"Sorry." Conner says to him. "What about you? You drinking?" Conner asks Dick.

"A little, I'm on call. But I did hear about some superdude stopping a robbery." Dick says to him.

"That is so weird all of the superdudes hang out in Metropolis." Conner says to him.

"Let's sit." Bruce says to them.

"And um no superhero talk." Dick whispers to them. "Babs dad is here."

"Got it."

They go over and sit down, Jim, Babs and Dick on the right, Tim, Cassie and Conner next to each other on the left, Bruce at the head of the table. The table was filled with arrangement, flowers, pumpkins, and candles. Alfred and some other servers come out with plates filled with food.

"God, I'm starved." Tim says moaning as the plate arrives in front of him.

"You could've eaten." Bruce says to him.

"You kept telling us not to eat." Dick says to him.

"I did not." Bruce says to them.

"You did, too. You said you were waiting for them." Babs says to him.

"Aw, you didn't have to wait for us." Conner says to him, smiling.

"I wasn't waiting for you, it just worked out this way." Bruce says to him.

"Right." Cassie says to him. She and Conner start to giggle.

"Looks great." Babs says to smiling.

"Tasty." Dick says to him.

"Shouldn't we give thanks first?" Jim asks them.

"Thanks for what?" Babs asks him.

"Well, that we're not Native Americans who got their land stolen in exchange for smallpox infested blankets." Jim says to them.

"Amen." Conner says and they start to eat.

"So where you guys in your day?" Dick asks them as he eats.

"We hit Megan's, we hit Ma's, and we go to Cassie's mom from here." Conner says to him as he eats.

"Full day." Cassie says to them as she eats.

"Well, you can skip eating this one if you want. Just have cokes or something, it's no big deal." Bruce says to them.

"No, no way, you're the main event today." Conner says to him.

"Oh, good." Bruce says to them.

"What's good are the yams." Cassie says as she eats.

"Definitely." Conner says as he eats. "Got some more marshmallows?" he asks a server.

"Yes sir." The server says and walks out to get them.

"Conner."

"What, their tiny marshmallows, I can totally eat those." He says to Cassie.

"How many dinner have you had?" Jim asks them.

"Counting this one, three." Cassie says to him.

"I'm surprised you can eat at this point." Tim says to them.

"There's still room." Cassie says to him.

"And if there isn't room, we'll add on. I know a good contractor." Conner says as he eats.

They chuckle. "I don't remember you been so funny." Jim says to him.

"I've been teaching him." Cassie says to him.

"That's not all she's been teaching me." Conner says.

"Conner!" Bruce yells out.

"I meant Math, she's really good at math." Conner says to him. "You have a dirty mind. Mr. Wayne. " a server comes back with a little bowl filled marshmallows. "Thanks you." He says as he puts the marshmallows down.

"You got married?" Jim asks them.

"Recently." Cassie says to him.

"How was it?" Jim asks her.

"We got married in Vegas by a priest who looked about 80 years old and his wife who was playing the piano. Then we rented a room at the Bellagio for 3 days, gambled won 2 million dollars, eat nothing but room service."

"And cake." Conner adds as he eats.

"A lot of cake." Cassie says smiling.

"You won 2 million dollars?" Babs asks her shocked.

"Yeah, we put it in a bank." Cassie says as she eats. "We bought a house."

"You did?" Jim asks shocked.

"And a dog soon." Conner adds as he eats.

"You guys are so calm about everything it's weird." Tim says to them.

"Yeah it is weird, I'm not feeling panicked at all. When I went off to collage panic, when I got my first job panic, everything seems nice and smooth ever since we got married." Cassie says to them.

"We don't have a care in the world." Conner says smiling.

"Where?" Bruce asks him.

"Where what?" Conner asks him.

"Where did you buy the house?" Bruce asks him.

"Smallville" Cassie says to him.

"Really?" Dick asks them, knowing how Conner felt about that town.

"Yeah." Cassie says to him.

"But we're monopolizing the conversation, how's work? Anybody?" Conner asks.

…**Helena's house**

"Hey, punch me in the stomach." Cassie says to Conner holding flowers landing on the front of the house.

"What?" Conner asks her landing next to her.

"Real quick- jab, jab. Not too hard. Just enough to cause internal bleeding." She says to him as they walk up to the door.

"That sounds pretty hard." Conner says to her.

"Yeah, true, plus, internal bleeding is internal, which means it can't be proven. And unless my mother sees blood, there's no way she's gonna let you take me to the hospital. You're right you're gonna have to punch me in the face. Real quick-jab, jab." She says pointing to her chin.

"I am not going to punch you in the face." Conner says to her.

"Why? I'll heal. I'd much rather spend the night in the emergency room getting 8 to 10 stitches than go in there for dinner. Plus, it'll give me a groovy scar. I've always wanted a groovy scar." She says smiling.

"Cassie." He says to her a little shocked.

"It'd be such a great conversation piece. "Where did you get that groovy scar?" "Oh, my husband dropkicked me for no apparent reason." He's totally psycho." She says to him.

"Oh, so now I'm dropkicking you?"

"Giving you a few options, you didn't like the whole jab, jab thing."

"We haven't had dinner with her in a long time, besides I haven't talked to her since we got married." He says to her and knocks on the door. "Suck it up. We're going in." he says to her.

Cassie pouts. "No! Gonna be horrible."

"According to you she's always horrible." He says to her.

"Two hours-and I do plan on extricating us from here in exactly two hours-the night will be over and I won't have to see her again until Christmas. Oh, start your stopwatch." She says as the door opens.

"Hello." Helena says as she opens the door for them.

"Happy thanks giving!" Cassie and Conner say at the same time.

"Happy thanksgiving." She says back to them. "Come in, come in, come in." she says to them extremely happy.

"Uh-no." Cassie says to her shocked.

"Why?" Helena asks her.

"Because you're scaring Conner." Cassie says to her.

"Oh stop that. Get in here." Helena smiles at them and pulls them in. "Scaring Conner, you're so silly sometimes. Let's get you a drink. Put your coat down. Oh, beautiful flowers." She says as she grabs the flowers from Cassie pulling them into the living room. "Sit, sit, sit." They take off their coats sit down. "I'm going to put these in water." She says and leaves to the kitchen.

"I think she's high." Cassie whispers to Conner.

"Or drunk." Conner whispers back looking over to the kitchen.

"Both?"

"She's coming back." He says to her as Helena walks back to the living room.

Helena comes back with champagne bottle and glasses. "So mom-"

"Not yet." Helena says to her and walks to the closet taking out a present. The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Conner says as Helena still in the closet and gets up to answer the door. "Hey Cissie, happy thanksgiving."

"You're here, Oh god I'm so sick of you." Cissie says to him as she walks in and takes off her coat.

"Be nice or I wouldn't clean your room anymore." He says to her.

"Oh I love you, happy thanks giving." She says to him hugging him.

"Good girl." He says hugging her back.

"Hi Helena." Cissie says to her as she walks in. "Happy thanksgiving." She says siting down next to her.

"Happy thanks giving." Helena says back.

"Oh present." Cissie says looks at the present.

Conner sits next to Cassie. "Mom got it for us, anniversary gift." Cassie says to them as the present in front of her on the coffee table.

"That's nice of her." Conner says, Cassie goes to unwrap the present. "Thank you." He says to Helena.

"Thank you. I love the look of this wrapping paper." Cassie says to her, silver wrapping paper with a silver bow about to pull on it.

"To the happy couple-" Helena starts as she grabs the glass filled with champagne.

"Oh, well, not the time." Cassie grabs the glass.

"To Cassie and Conner." Helena says putting the glass up.

"Hear, hear!" Conner cheers.

"To Cassie and Conner." Cissie says also holding up the glass.

"Long may they live." Cassie says bored. "Okay, time to open?" she asks putting it down.

"Yes, open it, you're like a dolphin at feeding time." Helena says drinking her champagne.

She tears open the present she gasps. "It's a homemade ice cream maker!" she yells out happy.

"Whoa that is so cool." Conner says looking at it.

"Ha cool." She laughs.

"You like it?" Helena asks them.

"Love it." Cassie says to her smiling.

"I'm glad, it's difficult to plan what you get when you decide to suddenly elope." Helena says to them, making Conner and Cassie feel bad. "Everything changes when a couple elopes, doesn't it?" she asks looking at them. "Nothing is done in quite the traditional manner-for instance, informing your mother of your marriage by leaving her a **message** on her answering machine."

"What?" Conner asks then looks over at Cassie. "You told me you told her." he says to her.

"Well, I didn't say she was home when I told her."

"Cassie, you're such a chicken." Cissie says to her.

"You left a message on her machine?" Conner asks her shocked.

"She certainly did." Helena says to her.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I just-"

"Well why just talk about it? Why not share it?"

"What? No, no! Hey, hey-!"

Helena presses play on her answering machine. "Hi mom, just wanted you to know, Conner and I are back from Las Vegas. We won 2 million dollars. And, uh, we just ended up, uh...getting married. So, anyway. Bye!" Cassie says on the machine. Conner looks at her, Cassie looks away from his glare.

"Isn't that lovely?" Helena asks Cissie, she drinks her champagne.

"Mom, erase that, please." Cassie says to her.

"I most certainly will not. I plan to treasure it forever. I'll have it as a keepsake or a memento. I'll remember when my **only** daughter told me she was married." she says nicely. "Ah, yes, and what was it exactly that she said? I think it was something like this." She plays the recording again.

"Hi mom, just wanted you to know, Conner and I are back from Las Vegas. We won 2 million dollars. And, uh, we just ended up, uh...getting married. So, anyway. Bye!"

Cassie crosses her arms and leans back on the couch. Conner shakes his head.

**Smallville…Cassie and Conner's house**

"Your mother is exhausting." Conner says as he takes off his clothes, stripping down to his boxers and lays down on the bed.

"Not as much as your mother-in-law." Cassie says as she also strips down to her underwear and bra then lays down next to Conner.

"You know what this means?"

"What?"

"We didn't have to skip the rolls."

"Damn it!" she yells out, he laughs, she laughs with him.

…**Mount Justice**

Babs, Artemis, Wally and Cassie where all in the cave watching Cassie dress up for her night out with Conner. Conner had just finished hanging out in a sewer system and had to shower but Cassie was almost ready to party.

"And step out." Babs says to her and she steps out of her jeans with her short black books her they see her short blue underwear and she pulls down her tight red dress down to her mid-thigh then up to cover her boobs, no bra with the thunderbolt necklace.

"Whoa." Robin says as he walks out of the zeta tubes. Cassie looks at him. "Sorry."

"No, thank you." Cassie says to him.

"Check out my hot wife." Conner says as he walks in, he was wearing jeans red shirt and black vest.

"Well duh." She says pulling up the top of her dress.

Nightwing walks out of the zeta tubes and sees Cassie wolf whistles at her, she smiles at him, he sees Conner. "Sorry." he tells him.

"Look all you want just don't touch." Conner says to him.

"He's so protective." Cassie says to Babs, she smiles at her. "Hair up or down?" she asks Conner.

"We're dancing." Conner says to her as he gives her two chopsticks out of her bag on the floor.

"Up it is." She takes them and puts up her hair in a bun and sticks the chopsticks in so that it would stay up.

Kaldur walks in from the Kitchen. "wow." He says as he looks at Cassie.

"Jeez it's like you've never seen a dress before." Cassie says to them.

"No they've seen a dress they just haven't seen half of a dress." Artemis says to her.

"Lip-gloss." Babs says to Cassie she grabs the little pick glittery tube and puts it on.

"Thank you you're the best." Cassie says to her.

"So where are you guys going?" Nightwing asks them.

"Gray Club, I was a bouncer there for a couple of weeks." Conner says to him. "The owner said I could come by anytime."

"Well, have fun." Babs says to her.

Cassie walks up to Conner and he kisses her forehead they hold hands and walk to the zeta tubes and wave at the Team.

…**Club**

Cause it's Satur-Saturday  
Ain't nobody here to take eh, eh, eh  
'Cause it's Satur, 'cause it's Satur-Saturday  
Everybody wants to play eh, eh, eh

I like to move, it move it, dontcha like to lose it  
I like to do it, do it, I like to do it, do it  
I like to move it, move it, I'm about to lose it  
I like to do it, do it, people like to move it

Conner and Cassie where dancing together rubbing against each other moving their legs and hips, torso willingly as the music blared around them. Conner put his hands on Cassie's waist and they moved together. His hand came up gently to grasp hers, raising it to shoulder level as he spread his fingers and entwined them into hers. He turns her around looking at her. He moved his other hand slowly as he extended his arm to encircle her back.

She could feel each of his fingers - thumb, index, middle, ring and pinky - press warmly and strong into her back, as the expanse of his palm drew her closer to him. Her free hand lifted, coming to rest on his arm, travelling upward as it explored the contours of his muscles, before moving up his shoulder and around his neck.

Her thighs pressed against his, muscle against muscle, as he held her against him, firmly in place. His feet began to move and hers followed with ease. Their eyes locked and they kiss for what seemed like forever.

…**Batcave**

"Why are you here?" Bruce asks as he looks at Dick, Barbara and Artemis in the cave as they stand on a line looking at him.

"Cassie and Conner aren't using protection." Artemis says to him.

"Excuse me?" Bruce asks her confused.

"I'll do it." Dick tells her. "Conner and Cassie are having sex and they are not using protection."

"That's…I don't know how to respond to that." Bruce says to them.

"You messed with the results." Artemis says to him.

"What results?" Bruce asks her.

"The fertility results from Cassie and Conner, we think we should tell them about the it." Dick says to him.

"I didn't not-" Bruce starts.

"We now you did." Babs snaps at him.

"Babs." Dick says to her.

"Sorry, no didn't mean-whatever."

"Go ahead tell them." Bruce says to them.

"Really?" they ask him.

"Yes."

"Is this a trick?" Dick asks him.

"No."

They look at him a little unsure.

"Ok." Dick says to him.

"Alright." Babs says to him.

"Good." Artemis says to him.

"Is that all?" Bruce asks them.

"Yeah." Dick says to him.

"Ok." Bruce says to them and goes over to the weight room and starts working out.

They leave up the stairs and out of the batcave.

"That was weird." Artemis says to them.

"Oh yeah." Dick says to her.

"Totally." Babs says.

…**Mount Justice**

"Alright so we're telling them?" Wally asks them.

"Yup."

"Oh he is going to be pissed." Dick says.

"She's going to be pissed." Babs says with a sigh.

"They are both very hot headed people." Artemis says to them.

"Extremely."

"They are going to hate us." Megan says.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them." Wally says to them.

"And what hope Cassie doesn't get pregnant?" Artemis tells him.

"I just think it's interesting that you guys think we should tell them now, but when I suggested it-"

"Wally." Artemis says to him.

"Fine, whatever." Wally says to her.

"Hey guys." Cassie says to them as she walks out of the zeta tubes and sees them.

"Cassie, hi." Babs says as she walks up to her and hugs her.

"Hey, wow ok. Hi." Cassie says to her a little shocked and hugs her back.

"Where's Conner?" Dick asks her.

"Working, like he has for the last 5 days straight and now he's working with the autism kids today. They really like him." Cassie says to them, they look at her, then they look at each other. "He's getting 30 bucks." She tells them smiling. "So what's the mission?" They look at each other for a while, she narrows her eyes. "Are you guys having a physic conversation?" they look at her. "I'll call Conner if it means that much to you." She says offended. "But he's going to be tired."

"No Cassie we just wanted to talk to you both." Babs says to her.

"Talk?" Cassie asks her. "No mission?"

"No mission." Dick says to her walking up to her. "Um we-Babs think you can-" he turns to her.

"Yeah I'll take over." Babs says and he back off.

"You guys are freaking me out." Cassie says to them.

"Do you remember when Hera and Aphrodite they put a spell on you and Conner?"

Cassie looks at her and thinks. "That was a really long time ago."

"Yeah." Babs says to her. "What do you remember exactly?"

"I remember getting married and having a lot of sex and then breaking up with Conner."

"Well what we didn't tell you is that we talked to Aphrodite to remove the spell."

"I thought Ares did that with the whole getting us angry and breaking up thing." Cassie says a little confused.

"He did but we talked to Aphrodite and she said that she wasn't going to remove the spell until…" Babs says then pauses.

"Until?" Cassie says to her waiting.

"Dick?" Babs says to him turning to him for help.

He freezes and looks at Artemis. "Artemis?" he says to her.

"Wally?" Artemis says looking at him.

"You get pregnant." Wally blurts out.

"Wow…um well…I can't…me and Conner we can't have kids." Cassie says to them.

"Yeah apparently your kids are going to take over the world." Artemis tells her.

"Excuse me?"

"He's going to be a boy and he's going to be superstrong and take over the world. Then we decided to not tell you because-" Babs says to her.

"You lied?" Cassie asks her.

"A little." Babs says to her.

"You voted?" Cassie asks her.

"No…yeah a little, yes." Babs says to her.

"Wow." Cassie says a little unsure.

"Cassie-"

"For five years you lied?"

"…Yes."

"Wow that's…committee, I can't even do it for a week and Conner jeez he can't even last one day without telling me that you and Dick are having sex again."

"Cassie don't be mad, we're sorry and-"

"No…you don't get to say I'm sorry. You lied and when was at yours crying my eyes out because me and Conner could have kids-you don't get to say I'm sorry!" she yells out at her and them. "What is wrong with you people, this is my life, this is-I can't even-I don't know." She pauses. "Who knew?" they look at her. "Who knew!?" she yells out.

"Us." Babs says to her. "And umm…Zatanna, Superman-" Cassie scoffs. "Batman."

"Of course." Cassie says, Batman had to have known.

"And…Wonderwoman."

"Ok…I'm leaving, I quit." Cassie says to them.

"What?!" Dick yells out.

"Cassie?" Artemis says confused.

"No, don't quit." Wally says to her.

"We told you and we're sorry." Dick says to her.

"Yeah, don't leave." Babs says to her.

"I can't wait to tell Conner." Cassie says sarcastically.

"Cassie, we're sorry." Babs says to her.

"I'm sure." Cassie says and walks away and into the zeta tubes.

**Smallville…Cassie and Conner's house**

Cassie went to her house and called Cissie. "I need you now." she tells her.

"Ok, I'll be right there." Cissie says to her. "Give me, 30 minutes."

"And I need you to pick up some pregnancy tests."

…

"Cassie?"

"Hi, hey." Cassie says as she opens the door and hugs her.

"I brought you four because I read somewhere that they were sometimes wrong."

"You're a Goddess." Cassie says grabbing the bag and looks inside and pulls out a pack of condoms.

"For good measures." Cissie says to her.

"I love you." Cassie says and hugs her.

"Let's go." Cissie says to her. "Go pee."

"What if I am?" Cassie asks Cissie a little scared.

"If you am, you am." Cissie says to her.

"Oh…damn it." Cassie says and goes to the downstairs bathroom and Cissie sits on the couch and watches tv.

…

"Are you going to tell Conner?" Cissie asks her as they wait for the results.

"Yes."

"About this?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

She picks up the stick. "No."

"No? I think you should tell him."

"No." Cassie says to her showing her the stick.

"Oh thank god." Cissie sighs and looks over at the other ones. "No, no, and no."

"Thank you Hera!" Cassie yells out.

"Wanna drink?" Cissie asks her.

"Yes." Cassie says to her and gets up from the couch and walks to the kitchen. "And Dance and drink coffee-what else can't you do when you're pregnant?"

"I don't know." Cissie says to her.

"Goggle it." Cassie says to her. Cissie goes over and sits on the kitchen table and looks it up on the laptop.

"Good." Cassie says and goes to the kitchen and raids the liquor cabinet. "One of these is vodka." She says looking at the bottles.

…

"Was this mattress always this comfortable?" Conner mumbles as he lays down on the bed tired.

"I think so." Cassie says to him kissing his arm.

"It feels so much more comfortable." Conner mumbles to her extremely tired. "I'm never working nonstop for 5 nights."

"OK." Cassie says to him.

"OK. Goodnight." Conner mumbles.

"Night." Cassie says to him and kisses the crook of his neck and looks at him sleeping for a long time and leans on the headboard. "So we thought we couldn't have kids, apparently we can. I mean yes obviously we were told we couldn't have kids but they lied to us, Babs, Dick, Wally, Artemis, Zatanna, Batman, Clark, and Diana but we can have them-kids. I took some test and I'm not pregnant so that good." She pauses. "I mean kids, plural it sounds like a lot, but we can just have one kid, one's fine, or more if you want more, or we don't have to have any kids. We could just get a dog." She tells him.

"What?" Conner mumbles no really listening.

"Nothing." Cassie says to him.

"OK." He mumbles still sleepy.

"I quit the Team. I was angry, I don't want to do it any more, I could probably go back, but I just thought you should know that I quit." She says to him. "This is a big house and we don't have to fill it up with kids, we could get furniture, you know, go shopping for a more couches or get some end tables. I love shopping for furniture."

"I hate shopping." He mumbles still sleepy.

"Go to sleep." She tells him, kissing his shoulder and curls up behind him-spooning.

Conner gets up and she looks at him. "You quit the Team without telling me?"

"What?" Cassie asks him a little confused.

"You quit? I mean that is huge!" he yells at her.

"Yeah, I know that's why I told you." Cassie says to him.

"And kids? They did that?" he asks her confused. "You want a house full of kids?"

"And the dog! Don't forget the dog." She says to him.

"Please don't do that, OK? I mean any other life changing decisions, please include me in." he says slightly panic.

"I will! I am! I'm sorry! I won't! I will." She tells him.

"OK." He says to her, they settle back in bed not facing each other currying back with each other.

"Sorry." She says to him.

He sighs. "Kids would be good." He says to her, she smiles.

**...**

**REVIEW! **


	24. Chapter 24

**I apologize in advance for any spelling, grammar or missing details. Don't be mad, I'm skipping 3 years later on in the chapter. School starts on the 26 for me…so 2 maybe 3 chapters more and it will be over.**

**ENJOY! **

…**Mount Justice**

"Hey check this out!" La'gann yells out as he watches Tv.

"What's up?" Megan asks as she walks in. "You came home to watch Tv? Don't they have that in Atlantis?"

"Your hilarious. Check it out." La'gann says pointing to the tv.

"…Intensified on Day three of the standoff between the Bialya and Qurac. The Bialya government continues to deny requests by the U.S and the Justice League to enter the country and confront the Qurac, the terrorist group responsible for the recent bombings of its embassy in Middle East." The TV announces.

"Why aren't we doing anything about it? A mission or something?" La'gann asks.

"I don't know, I asked Nightwing and Batgirl they both said no." Megan says to him.

"They aren't going to release our brothers from their prisons. They refuse to negotiate! Then we kill one of the hostages to show them we won't negotiate either. Bialya belongs to Qurac, not its puppeteers!" One of the terrorist man says to the camera that was shaking. "Get up!" he yells grabbing a woman from her arm she was wearing a headscarf wrapped around and tied at the back, the only thing visible was her blue eyes.

"That girl looks familiar." Megan asks looking at the woman that the terrorist grabs her.

"That's Cassie!" La'gann says out loud.

"I think it is."

"We should call someone."

…**Bialya**

"Get up!" the man says to her pushing her against the floor to ceiling window so that everyone could see with a gun pointed to her head.

"Harka wait!" another terrorist yells out.

"What?!"

"We had eight hostages."

"So?"

"Why are there now ten?" the man says counting the people in the small group huddled together.

"What is this?" he says pointing the gun to her head. "Who are you!"

Wondergirl elbows him in the face, he drops his gun and she kicks him in the stomach sending him across the room knocking him out. The other terrorist holding guns suddenly drop them.

"What the hell!?" he says dropping the gun.

"They're hot!" he says dropping his gun too.

"AHH! What is it!?" he says throwing his gun.

"Help." Superboy says as he gets up from the huddle and uses heat vision on the guns.

"Justice." Wondergirl says as she kicks a terrorist in the stomach right through a wall.

…**Watchtower**

"Damn it." Black Canary says looking at the holo-computer.

"Good for them." Green arrow says smirking, Black Canary glares at him.

"I can't believe this." Superman says shaking his head.

"Conner put Cassie up to this." Wonder woman says blaming Conner.

"Conner would never do something like this." Superman says to her.

"Cassie would never agree any of it."

"I blame Batman." Green Lantern (Hal) says, Batman glares at him.

"Hey there talking." Zatanna says as the Tv starts announcing.

"Confirmation that Superboy and Wondergirl partners of Superman and Wonder woman **crossed** the Bialya border and rescued the hostages. Making them the first Americans to enter Bialya in over 34 years, sparking accusations against the Justice League and the U.S. for **spying** on the troubled nation."

"Locate Superboy and Wondergirl." Batman says.

…**Bialya**

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Cassie asks as they watch a sunset in front of them, they were surrounded by broken down buildings. They were sitting down on some steps holding hands, they had taken off there disguises and were wearing their uniforms.

"It is." Conner says kissing her head. "I've never actually been here, never actually stopped to see it."

"They've been buried by violence ever since Queen Bee became ruler. Qurac tries to help but she doesn't want it and its divide by civil war. And it's never gotten better. We could save them Conner." She tells him, looking at him.

Conner looks at her. "We did."

"Not just the hostages, but the entire country."

"It's not up to us to change the world, Cassie."

"Why not?" she shrugs.

"I made a choice a long time ago and it was the right choice. I use my powers to **protect**, not **interfere**."

"Sometimes the world **needs** us to interfere."

"We could make things worse."

"By delivering the **water** they need? Or the food and supplies that would improve their **lives**? Government sanctions may prevent others from coming in here, but not us." She says and smiles at him. "**Nothing** can stop **us**, Conner."

"You don't want to say that." Batman says as he walks up to them form behind followed by Superman and Wonder woman, they both stand up. "Super-villains say that, Cassie."

"You know that's not what she meant." Conner says to him, slightly defensive.

"I do Conner, but a lot of people wouldn't." Batman says to him.

"You think we care what you think?" Cassie says to him.

"Cassandra-" Wonder woman starts.

"Don't." Cassie says glaring at her.

"Please, we came to talk remember." Superman says trying to calm them down.

"What do you want?" Cassie asks them.

"You kicked a hornets' nest today. Bialya is threatening to retaliate against U.S interests. Americans have been banned from entering Bialya for decades. The politics-" Batman says to them, when Cassie interrupts.

"Would've cost lives. We had no choice."

"You did have a choice. You and Conner could've done this quietly." Batman says to her.

"Were you planning a stealth mission to go in and save them?"

"If you had come to me with this, I would have. Instead we've got the Justice League once again caught in the public eye in a bad way. The more the world distrusts us, the harder it's going to be to get the job done."

"It wasn't the Justice League that came here, it was Cassie and I." Conner says to him.

"Wouldn't want to be part of your stupid exclusive club anyway." Cassie says to him.

"You're not, but when you two are together, you represent us." Batman says to them.

"Oh-oh, I think they're going to give us a lecture on expectations." Cassie says to Conner turning to look at him.

"It does sound like his lecture voice." Conner says turning and looking at her.

"Definitely condescending voice."

"Almost disdainful."

"Borderline supercilious."

"Well, I am super silly, so I guess you got me there. Point to Poindexter." Conner says pointing to Batman.

"This is not funny." Batman says annoyed.

"It's a little funny." Cassie says to him smiling.

"We aren't your children and we're no longer part of your crusade. We make our own decisions and our own rules and if you have a problem with it well…you only have yourselves to blame." Conner says to him.

"I can't believe your saying this." Superman says to him, shocked.

"You know what I can't believe Clark, is that you lied to me for **five** years. I would never have done that to you. And to lie about something like this? You knew how bad it was with me and Megan and it was the main reason why Cassie and I broke up in the first place."

"Conner."

"How could do this?" Conner asks him.

"I was out voted-" Superman starts.

"You voted!" Conner yells out and turns to Cassie. "They voted?" he asks her.

"I forgot to tell you that didn't I?" Cassie says to him.

"I can't believe this, what is wrong with you people?" Conner asks them. "Are we just pawns in your sick game?"

"I don't think that's completely fair." Wonder woman steps in.

"And you, you said that we'd be great together, that me and Cassie belong together and all along you and agree with **Il Duce** over there." Conner says pointing to Batman, Cassie chuckles.

"HEY!" Batman yells out angry.

"I thought you guys would be happy for us that we found each other in this messed up world. And now I guess this goes on the 'Boy was I wrong' list, right above Megan but just below 'Lex Luthor is my dad' phase." Conner rambles.

"Can I talk now?" Superman asks him.

"No." Conner says to him. "You are my older brother you're supposed to protect me from these things and after the whole Luthor thing-"

"I wanted to tell you."

"It hurts Kal, it really hurts! Knowing that you lied to me for so long killing me!? Do you understand that?! And out of everyone in the whole **world** I didn't expect it from you!" Conner yells at him. "You want to talk about expectations, I **expected** more from **you**."

"Conner I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that."

"Conner." Cassie says grabbing his hand holding it. "Calm down." She says to him.

"You need to understand how the rest of the world, will react." Batman says to them. "Next to Superman and Wonder woman, you two are the most powerful beings on earth. They're going to be gunning for you."

"Who will?" Cassie asks him.

"Whoever's afraid of what you two could do." Batman says to him.

"It will be fun, watching them try. Including you." Cassie says to him. "Let's go home." She says to Conner running her hand on his hair.

"Yeah." He says and takes her other hand and they walk away then fly off.

"That went well." Superman says.

"We should give it time." Wonder woman says.

"That could help." Superman says nodding.

"Or make things worse." Batman says, they both look at him. "Not helping?"

"No."

…**Smallville**

"Well that was a fun night." Conner says as they walk in the almost empty streets of the small town.

"Yup." Cassie says to him.

"I haven't had that much fun since I got shot."

"Ba-dum-bum." Cassie drum rolls.

"But seriously, ladies and gentlemen, is this on?" he says pretending to use his hand as a microphone.

"I can't believe they did that."

"They were trying to do the right thing."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"How very cynical of you." He says as they look both ways to cross the street as a car passes by.

"I guess they're right, they do love us I'm sure they didn't mean to mess-"

"No, they never mean to, but they do. And I don't care what they say or do, I'm not going back."

"You don't have to." She says to him.

"Good."

"But you might, at a later point in your life, when you're not so angry and you make up with them, as we both know you will, you might be sorry."

"They lied to us."

"Ah, things happen for a reason."

"Since when is that your philosophy?"

"Since now. By the way, I'm also a communist." She tells him.

"Really?" he asks her.

"Yes, 'cause I look damn good in red."

"I'm starving."

"Really? Could it be 'cause tonight sucked?" she asks him as they start walking to a market.

"Could be."

"Let's do mac and cheese." She says to him.

"And tater tots." He adds.

"And those little pizza rolls."

"Oh, and chili beef soup."

"After which we will install our own vomitorium."

"Okay, nix the soup."

"And add some cake. Okay, let's be organized -make it fast, make it snappy, and if there's any impulse buying, make it chocolate." She tells him smiling.

"Aye aye, captain." He says to her, they go in the market grab a basket and split up.

…**3 Years Later**

**Smallville…Diner **

"Good morning, what can I get you?" Conner asks wearing a blue short apron, pulling out a small notebook and pencil.

"Hi good morning." A 15, 16 year old girls say the two girls look up at him smiling.

"Food?" he asks them.

"Right umm what do you recommend?" she asks him.

"We just got blueberry pancakes." Conner says to them.

"Great, we'll have that and eggs, scrabbled." One of the girls says to them.

"Me too, and orange juice." The other girl says to him.

"Apple for me."

"Ok, is that all?" Conner asks them.

"Do you go to Smallville high?"

"No, I own this diner, I'm the Kent." Conner says to them, referring the sign outside that said Kent's.

"Wow, do you work all day?"

"Yeah, 5 to 10." He says to them.

"Wow that's like a lot."

"Gotta earn a living." He says to them.

"How old are you?"

"50." He says to them, they giggle. "I gotta go put the order, it'll take about 15 minutes meanwhile I'll bring your drinks." He says to them.

"Ok." They say smiling at him, he leaves.

"He is so hot." One of the girls says as he walks away.

"Totally." The other girl says watching him walk away.

**...Photography studio**

"James smile, smile please smile." A mom says to her little 5 year old boy dressed as a cowboy frowning.

"NO!" James yells out.

"I'm so sorry Cassie." The mom says to her seeing people waiting on the other room sitting down for the past 15 minutes.

"It's ok Ally." Cassie says to her, holding a camera waiting for the kid to smile at her.

"Smile." The Ally says to the James angry.

"NO!" James yells louder.

"It's ok." Cassie says to her and goes over to James, Ally gets out of the way. "What's your favorite animal James?" she asks him she says fixing his hat.

"Lions." He says smiling.

"Me too." Cassie says to him. "They have the big hair."

"I like the roar." He says.

"Yeah?" she says backing away a little getting her camera ready. "Then roar for me."

"Roar!" James yells out.

"Is that the best you can do?" Cassie asks him taking pictures. "Roar for me you're a savage, you're mad."

"ROAR!" he yells out then smiles at her.

"Claws, claws." She says taking pictures of him, he puts up his hands up like paws and roaring smiling, laughing and Cassie continues to take pictures. "There you go, your doing so good." They continue to take pictures until the where done. "Alright, that's it."

"Thank you Cassie." Ally says hugging her. "You are an angel." She says as she lets her go.

"It's my job." Cassie says to her smiling.

"Bye Cassie." James says putting his tiny arms around her stomach. "Bye babies." He says to her stomach.

"I had fun." She says to him.

"Come on James, let's go." Ally says to him and grabs him little hand walking into the waiting room.

Cassie follows them and goes to behind the reception desk. "I'll call you when their ready." She says to her as she gets the memory card out of the camera and puts it into an envelope with Ally's name number and address then puts it in a box.

"Bye." James says waving at her.

"Bye." Cassie says waving back to him as they leave. She looks at the ledger full of names she scratches out the name. "Walker?" she calls out a full family walks up to her at the desk. "Portrait?" she asks them.

…**Cassie and Conner's house**

"Ok we are down to, Jackie, Jasmine, Jade, Jena, Jenna with double N, Janet, Jaime, Jane, Jennifer Aka Jenny, Joan, Jolie, Jordan, Jessica, Jody, Jessie, Josephine Aka Joey, Jewel, Jill, Julia, Justice, June, Judy and Juno." Cassie says reading off a long list of a paper.

"No, Jasmine. Sounds like a striper name." Conner says to her watching animal planet his feet up on the coffee table and her feet on his lap as he rubs them.

"Got it." Cassie says as she highlighting it out with a pink maker.

"No Jolie. Sounds too much like Angelina Jolie."

"True." Cassie says and highlighting it out. "I don't like Juno, too much like the movie." She says highlighting it out.

"I don't like Jody anymore." Conner says to her she highlighting it out. "Or Jill, Judy and Julia."

"Yeah, me neither." She highlights them out. "Ok then we are down too…" she starts to count.

"16."

"I hope our kids have your brain."

"We need to throw the list away and pick a random name." he says tired and continues to rub her feet.

"Ok how about…both Jena's, Joan, Jessie, and Jewel." She says highlighting it out.

"And Jackie."

"And Jade." She says highlighting the names out and put the worn out paper on the coffee table and leads back on the arm's chair as Conner rubs her feet. They watch Tv for a long while. "I like Josephine."

"Yeah." He says to her as she looks at him smiling. "Me too."

"Done!" she yells out happy.

"Finally."

"So…" she says to him, he looks at her. "Conner."

"What?"

"We have to tell the team."

"No we don't."

"Conner."

"They'll ruin it."

"They're our family, we've told all Smallville." Cassie says to him.

"Which means that Clark knows, and Clark probably already told everybody. Plus they haven't called or said anything for months. I think they don't care anymore." Conner says as he puts her feet behind him and gets on top of her, kissing her.

"They do care."

"Have you told Babs?" he says kissing her stomach.

"I told Cissie."

"I told Ma."

"First trimester is over, I'm going to start showing soon and not even the biggest shirt is going to hide it." she says as he pulls her shirt up and kissing her stomach showing a small bump. "Right kids?"

"Fine, we can tell them…after they're born."

She looks at him smiling. "I'm giving you two week." She says to him.

He sighs then gets up and kisses her forehead. "Hungry?"

"Always." She says to him and continues watching tv.

"I found this recipe online about a Mango smoothie." He says on the kitchen getting the blender out.

"Does it have sugar?"

"Mangos have natural sugar in them." He says as he goes to the fridge taking the mangos out.

"Make it." she says getting up and walking over to him in the kitchen. "I haven't even been to a doctor's appointment, nor had any of those Prenatal Vitamins."

"Our babies are **super**, they don't need it, they need sunlight and food. Folic Acid, Iron, and Calcium I give to you on a daily basis without you knowing."

"Yes but I would like an ultrasound."

"I x-ray you all the time, they're fine."

"That doesn't make me feel better." She says to him. "Plus I keep having this nightmare that I'm in labor and the babies are all deformed."

"Deformed?" he says looking at her, narrowing his eyes.

"They have two heads-**each**."

"That is creepy."

"Yes it is, very creepy." She tells him. "Oh, whoa." She says as she touches her throat and sits down on the chair and burps.

"Heartburn?"

"Uh-huh, it's horrible."

"Yeah, that's not really a typical pregnancy symptom I don't think. Maybe it is time we get that baby checked out."

"I just haven't had a chance to make-"

"A doctor's appointment? Well Daddy will make an appointment for mommy." He says getting the ingredients for the smoothie.

"How can I go to the doctor when I have a god/alien challenged baby? Who knows what will happen." She says to him.

"This is my point exactly, and if it'll make you feel better, I'll go with you so I can talk them out of anything that goes wrong. You're going. Into the stirrups for you."

"Yay." She says happy.

He turns to look at her. "You tricked me."

"Yes." She says smiling.

"That was good."

"Thank you, I've been practicing." She says to him smiling.

…**Doctor office**

"Your hormone levels are unusually high for a mother in her 18 week. Have you seen a doctor since you found out you were pregnant?" the doctor asks Cassie.

"No, not really." Cassie says, she was wearing a blue gown and laying down on a table, Conner next to the doctor reading off his shoulder as he hold the chart.

"Well, you really should've seen a doctor before today, a real doctor." The doctor says to her.

"Do you think that there could possibly be something wrong with my baby?" Cassie says a little panic.

"Well, let's just take a peek shall we? Why don't you lie back and I'm gonna do an ultrasound. Now this gel's a little bit cold." He says as he squirts some gel on Cassie's tummy. The doctor and Conner turn away for a second and Cassie burps and flames shoot out of mouth. She gasps and the flames disappear.

"What? What's wrong?" Conner asks her as he sees her freaking out.

"Heartburn. A very, very hot-hot-hot burn." She says mostly for Conner, he looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

"Not a good sign." The doctor says.

"Well, yeah, she's been getting those a lot lately." Conner says to him.

"No, not like this one, I mean, it felt like my throat was on fire for **real**." Cassie says to him trying to tell him.

"Let's just have a look, okay." He says and starts the ultrasound and the babies' shows up on the screen. "Oh, there, see?"

"Oh." Cassie says looking at the screen seeing the little blobs and smiles.

"There's your little-" Suddenly the doctor gets electrocuted and he is pushed against the wall. Conner looks at Cassie shocked and goes over and helps him up.

"Are you ok?" Conner asks him.

"Electrical…that's….never happen…before." the doctor stammer and twitches.

"You should go get yourself some water." Conner says to him.

"Good…idea." The doctor mumbles as he walks away and out the door.

"What happened?" Conner asks Cassie.

"Well, it's about time. I just burped fire few seconds ago."

"Do not change the subject. Did our babies just electrocute the nice doctor man?"

"Yeah, I think so. But they were just protecting themself because that gel was really cold."

"Protecting themselves? Unborn babies don't perform magic tricks in the second trimester, Cassie." Conner says to her, and then thinks. "Do they?"

"You're seriously asking me?" she asks him annoyed grabbing his arm.

"I don't know. Let's not panic, okay, we'll wrap up here and we'll go home and panic." He says to her.

"We **are** calling Diana and Clark."

"This is going to be fun to explain." Conner says to her. "Tomorrow." He adds.

…**Cassie and Conner's house **

"HI!" Cissie says as she walks in wearing a short skirt, tight shirt and heels coming down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Cissie." Cassie says to her, looking at her.

"How was work?" Cissie says to them as she puts on lip-gloss.

"Awesome." Conner says.

"Tiring." Cassie says with a sigh.

"Right, well remember I told you about that yoga class in town I got us in, we are going."

"We?" Cassie asks her a little surprised.

"Yeah." Cissie says. "How's 6?"

"AM?!" Cassie yells out, Cissie smiles and nods. "Fine." She sighs.

"Alright I'll be home by 2."

"Where are you going? Hot date?" Conner asks her.

"No, hot **club **in Metropolis." Cissie says to him.

"Bitch." Cassie says to her.

"Please. You should talk. You two had your fun." Cissie says to them.

"Yeah. That was fun, but I was never a size two, you traitor." Cassie says to her pouting.

"Gatta go, Bye." Cissie says to her then touches her belly. "Bye." Cassie rolls her eyes and Cissie walks away.

"Safe sex!" Conner yells out, Cissie slams the door leaving. Cassie starts laughing. "I'm regretting letting her live with us."

"Come on, it's only until she pays off her loans from school, then we get to kick her out." Cassie says to him.

…**Morning**

Conner is in the kitchen reading the back of a "The Joys of Home Birthing" DVD. Cassie and Cissie walk in. Cassie holding a yoga mat.

"Well, maybe try a different yoga instructor." Cissie says as she heads for the fridge getting water bottles out.

"It wasn't the instructor, it was all those women showing off their sonogram pictures." Cassie says putting the mat on the counter. "And it was just working on my last nerve. Like "look it's Jasper's first photo and it's gonna go on the fridge in a magnetic frame that says Jasper's first photo"!" she says in an annoying high pitch voice.

"Okay, I thought pre-natal yoga was supposed to make you relax." Conner says putting the DVD down.

"Ugh, how am I supposed to relax when I can't even go to a doctor like a normal person?" Cassie moans.

"Honey, I thought we agreed that a magical pregnancy was too risky, especially with babies that are basically indestructible."

"Okay, yeah, but they're not indestructible to my heartburn and every other woman in that class says that it's supposed to go away after the first trimester."

"Okay, well, not according to this book. According to this book, every pregnancy is different."

"What book?"

"Uh, this one." He says shows her. "_The Joys of Home Birthing"_. Cassie's eyes widen. "It also comes with this video. I thought maybe we could watch it together, it might make you feel better about what's in store." She grabs the DVD, glaring at him.

"That sounds good, I'll make some popcorn." Cissie says to them.

"Uh, since when are pre-natal yoga and home birthing videos your idea of a good time?" Conner asks her.

"Since I became a friendless loser with no life." Cissie says to him.

"Cissie, you have tons of friends." Cassie says to her. "What about the other night you went to that club?"

"They were all employed. And I'm in so much debt, I can't even afford an apartment, so I basically came off as this big, dumb, fat, unemployed loser. I hated it."

"Is that why you came home at 12?" Conner asks her teasing.

"I hate my life." Cissie moans.

"Aw sweetie." Cassie says as she walks up to her and hugs her.

"Poor baby." Conner says as he hugs her too. "Why don't you come to work with me, I have to go make an errand, you can fill in."

"Yeah ok." Cissie says to him. "Since, I have no life and all."

…**Mount Justice**

"What's going on?" Dick asks them as he and Babs walk up to them in the briefing room, the only once in the cave at the moment.

"We wanted to talk to Diana and Clark, where are they?" Cassie asks them she was wearing a long t-shirt with a V-neck and Capri jeans.

"Off world." Dick says to them.

"In the Watchtower, I don't have any access to it anymore could you call them in." Conner says to them.

"Not the Watchtower, another planet." Babs says to him.

"For how long?" Conner asks him.

"A couple of months." Dick says to them.

"See I told you." Cassie says to Conner.

"Yeah, yeah, your right, I was wrong. There's a first time for everything." Conner says sarcastically.

"What's going on?" Dick asks them.

Cassie looks at Conner and smiles at him. "Right." He says to her. "I guess we should tell them."

Cassie smiles at them. "I'm pregnant." She says smiling, they look at them shocked. "Yeah twins." she adds.

"Boy and girl." Conner says.

"Wow, that's…wow." Dick says shocked.

"Wow! That's so great!" Babs says and hugging them both. "OK, Ok, names, did you come up with names?" she asks them happy.

"We have them already, Josephine for a girl." Cassie says to her.

"Aw Joey." Babs says to her.

"Yeah." She says smiling.

"What about the boy?" Dick asks him.

"Jonathan." Conner says to him.

"Johnny and Joey?" Dick asks them. "You guys suck."

"Says Dick?" Conner asks him.

"So, I would know."

"They'll get used to it." Conner says to him smirking.

"Well sure, I did." Dick says mostly to himself.

"That's not all." Cassie says. "The babies did magic."

"And almost killed the doctor." Conner says.

"It was self-defense." Cassie tells him angry and burps out fire then disappears.

"Whoa!" Dick yells out shocked.

"Um, what the hell was that?" Babs asks her.

"That was the latest in a series of wacky tricks my growing baby is playing on my body. You know, because the basic heartburn was not enough."

"But fire…is that normal?" Dick asks looking at her.

"We don't know, we were going to ask Diana, but she's not here." Conner says to him.

**Robin B 2-0**

The computer announces, they turn as he walks out of the zeta tubes. "Hey Dick I need help with a case and-Hi Cassie." Robin says to them.

"Hi Tim." Cassie says as she waves at him.

"What's going on?" Tim asks.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god, congratulations." Tim says as he walks up to her and hugs her.

"Thanks." She says hugging him back.

"How old is it?" he asks pulling away.

"**They** are 18 weeks old."

"They? Wow." He says to her and hugs her again. "And you're not even showing yet." He says looking at her. "Except for your boobies." He says putting his hand up on her breast.

"Yup, they are large and they are definitely in charge but at least something is **normal** about this pregnancy." She says to him.

"Normal?" Tim asks.

"She burps fire." Dick says to him.

"Babies use magic in the womb, that's not normal." Tim says them. "Is it?" Conner and Cassie both shrug.

"What else is happening to you?" Dick asks.

"What's happening is I think my babies are trying to turn me into some kind of fire breathing dragon." Cassie answers him.

"OK we should go." Conner says as he looks at his phone with a text message. "I left Cissie in charge, she's not doing so well." he says to her.

"Oh, yeah, I have a wedding to get too it's the big bucks."

"A wedding?" Babs asks.

"Yeah, I'm taking pictures."

"Wow, guess you bought your studio."

"Yeah, like 8 months ago."

"Let's go." Conner says as he grabs her hand.

"Okay, I'll see you." She says to her and turns to Tim. "Bye." She says and kisses him on the cheek.

"Bye." He kisses back. "Call me when you're free, I can yell at you for not tell me you were pregnant." She giggles and walks to the zeta tubes.

"Cassie." Babs says as she walks up to her before she enters them.

"Yeah?"

"Um well, if you want we can go shopping for clothes."

"I'm fine, me and Cissie are going as soon as my pants don't fit."

"Oh, ok."

"But, you can come if you want."

"Yes, I'd love that."

"Ok, I'll call you when that happens." Cassie says and walks in the zeta tubes.

"Ok, this sucks." Babs says annoyed turning to the boys.

"I can't believe they're still mad." Dick says annoyed.

"Except at you." Babs says pointing at Tim.

"Hey, I didn't lie to them for 5 years." Tim says to them.

"Yeah, well it's been 3, they should get over it." Babs says to them.

"They have a right to be angry." Tim says. "Oh my case, can you guys help?" he says remembering why he had come to the cave in the first place.

**Smallville…Cassie and Conner's house**

Conner and Cassie where in the living room sitting on the couch watching The Joys of Home Birthing.

A woman on TV breaths hard and a man on TV says. "Yeah, just relax." The woman groans, moans, grunts, and screams.

"Okay, see, I need an epidural just to watch this." She says disgusted.

"Woah, woah, that's not joy!" Conner yells out.

"Now, push!" the man on tv says.

"Ow! Ow! Ooh! That hurts!" the woman on tv screams out.

"Okay, let's fast forward to the part where the parents get to meet the baby." Conner says as he fast forwards the tape with the remote control.

Man on TV. "At this point, the birthing partner will coach the mother's breathing." The woman giving birth screams in agony.

Cassie snatches the remote off of Conner. "Okay, give that to me." she says as she mutes the TV. "Look, just tell me when the baby is out and all wiped off. But seriously though, I need a sterile hospital, god/alien baby or not, and medical people. Lots of professional medical people."

Cissie walks in. "Oh, gross, what are you guys watching? Is that some horror movie?" she says disgusted.

"No, it's "The Joys Of Home Birthing". Strangely I'm not feeling the joy." Cassie says to her.

"Oh ok, press unmute it." Cissie says sitting down inbetween them and grabs the remote. "Okay." They start watching the tape. "Ooh, my!" Cissie jumps when the woman starts screaming. "Woah! Why is that baby torturing that woman?!"

"I shouldn't be watching this." Conner says to himself.

Cissie looks at Cassie who was covering her face. "Oh honey, it's…still beautiful." She says to her trying to make her feel better.

"Uh! It's horrible!" Cassie yells at her.

"I know! I know, I'm so sorry for you!" Cissie says to her.

"What do I do? I don't want to do this, how do I get out of it." Cassie says panicked closing her eyes shut and covering her ears with her hands.

"Wait, you guys, look!" Conner yells out.

"What? Did her ass explode?!" Cassie yells at him slowly opens her eyes.

"No, the baby's out! Look, look!" Conner says looking as the baby comes out.

"Oh, look at those little fingers and toes." Cissie says looking at the baby.

"And look how happy the mom is now." Conner says smiling a little.

"Oh…Cass!" Cissie says to her a little happy hugging her.

"Oh, screw you guys, you don't have to do it!" Cassie says getting up angry and walking away.

"That's true." Conner says nodding.

"I'm never having sex." Cissie says to him.

"Ironic how the birth of someone makes you want to kill yourself." Conner says to her sarcastically.

"Or shut your knees close." Cissie adds.

**Metropolis…A maternity clothes shop**

Barbara is waiting outside a changing room. "Cassie, my hair is turning white out here. Come out already."

"No." Cassie says as she hides in the red curtains.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Babs says to her. Cassie comes out, with her pregnant tummy now showing, parts the curtains and walks out wearing peach colored top and floral pants. She puts her hands on her hips. "Aww, it's cute." She say says to her.

"I don't wanna be cute." Cassie says to her as she goes and stands in front of a mirror. "I can't I'm fat."

"Oh, you're not fat, you have babies in your belly, come on."

"I know that, it's just…everything is just so bright and cheery and ruffley. This thing makes me look like a-"

"Adorable!" A saleswoman yells out and comes over to them. "Absolutely adorable. I think it's you."

"Hmm, I guess you don't know me very well, do you?" Cassie mumbles.

"Cassie."

"Look, do you have anything that will go with combat boots? You know, something for the mum-to-be who kicks some ass upon occasion? You know, something in **black** or **grey**?"

The Saleswoman looks at her. "I'll check." She says with a fake smile. "Aw, motherhood." She pats Cassie's tummy and walks away.

"Ok, explain to me the touching thing. Why is my stomach suddenly public property and perfect strangers are always touching me? It's weird space invasion." Cassie says and goes over to a rack of clothes she sees Babs rubbing her neck. "Are you listening?"

"Not, really." She says as she continues to rub her neck.

"What's the matter with your neck?"

"It's this cramp, I've had it for a couple of days now."

"Well, why don't you get a massage?" Cassie says as she looks through a rack of clothes.

"Oh, yeah, I'll pencil that in. Right between beating up bad guys and training to be your midwife." Babs says and Cassie holds up an ugly pale pink dress. "No."

"Well, **A**, I don't need midwives because I'm delivering with a doctor not girlfriends. And **B**, you need to start taking care of yourself because you've actually been working harder than when you were a one solo act."

"Yeah, well, someone has to pick up the slack, especially with hermit lady just laying around in **your** house."

"The hermit lady?"

"Yeah, Cissie? Have you noticed she hasn't left the house in weeks?"

"What do you mean? She leaves the house every morning with Conner."

"No, she leaves the house to go to work with Conner. I can understand wanting a break from guys, but come on already, she's gonna wear out the batteries."

"Ah, Babs!" Cassie says slightly disgusted.

"What?" Babs says phone rings. She answers it. "Hello? Oh, hey, Cissie. We were just talking about you."

"And you're batteries." Cassie mumbles.

"Yeah, we're almost done, we bought some really good stuff." Babs says to her. "Yeah alright, go for it." she hangs up.

"What'd she say?"

"She's signing you up for water aerobics." Babs says smiling.

"I hate you guys." Cassie says pouting.

**Smallville…**_**Kent's**_** Diner**

"Hi, what can I get you?" a girl asks Dick as he walks in and sits down on the counter from behind the counter.

"Oh um, what's good?" Dick asks her looking at her.

"Our apple pie is to die for." She says to him.

"So is our coffee." Conner says as he walks from a door behind the counter (the kitchen). "I got it Lily."

"Ok." Lily says and walks away to attend other customers.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your apple pie is to die for." Dick says repeating Lily's words.

"Dick, I'm not doing any missions." Conner whispers and grabs a coffee pot and a to go cup and starts pouring.

"It's not about that." Dick says as he gets the cup and drinks. "I just want-wow! Good coffee."

"Years of practice." Conner says to him, referring to the many times he had to make coffee for him and the others late night wake up missions.

"It's about that." Dick points out. "We used to be best friends, you told me everything."

"And I thought it was a two way street." Conner tells him.

"I apologized a thousand times." Dick says to him.

"No, you apologized 598 times, I counted." Conner says to him, Dick sighs and looks down at his coffee. "Make it an even 600 and we're good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Conner, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Thank you. Now go away, I have customer."

"I can't believe you opened your own diner."

"I got bored." Conner says to him, Dick chuckles.

"Hey, can I have a piece of pie?" Dick asks him.

Conner gets a small plate and opens up a glass pie holder cutting a small piece and putting it on the plate giving it to Dick and a fork. He starts eating. "Mmm, oh yeah. Ma Kent made this didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"This is really good." Dick says as he eats.

"Enjoy." Conner says and walks away.

"Hey!" dick yells out, Conner turns back to him. "Did you really count?"

"No, what do you think I am anyway?"

**Months later…Cassie and Conner's house**

Cassie, Cissie, Conner and Eve are in the sun porch. Cassie sitting balanced on a large blue rubber ball, taking deep breaths in and out.

"And breathe, two, three, four. And relax, two, three, four. And breathe, two, three-" Cissie says as she walks around Cassie, Cassie loses her balance and falls off the ball.

"Are you alright?" Conner asks her as he picks her up.

"No, I am not alright." Cassie says annoyed as she gets up.

"Okay, come on, back on the ball." Cissie says as she gets the ball.

"You get back on the ball, I quit." Cassie says kicking the ball to her.

"It's hard at first, I know, Cassie, but the birthing ball really can make the delivery much easier, especially for home births." Eva says to her.

"Hospital, people. How many times do I have to tell you crazy people? Hospital, I'm going to the hospital." Cassie tells them.

"What about water birth? Can we do that at home?" Cissie asks her ignoring Cassie.

"Sure, we can rent a tub." Eva says to them smiling.

"What am I, a dolphin? I'm not giving birth to fishes." Cassie says to them annoyed.

"Well, actually, dolphins aren't fish, they're mammals." Conner points out.

"Shut up!" Cassie says angry and hits him.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late, I over slept. Hi, Eve." Babs says to them as she walks in the sun porch.

"That's okay, we're just getting started." Eve says to her.

"Late night?" Conner asks her.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Babs says to him. "But everything's fine."

Eve pulls a white plastic tube out of her bag. Cassie's eyes widen. "What the hell is that?" she asks her.

"Uh, nipple enhancer. For breast feeding." Eve says to her.

Cissie and Babs chuckle Cassie gasps and covers her breast, Conner kisses the top of her head. Eve turns back to her bag and scrounges around for something. Then the doorbell rings.

"That's Dick. He said he'd help me paint the babies rooms." Conner says and goes over grapping the ball tossing it to Cassie, she caches it. "Behave." Cassie rolls her eyes.

"Pink and Blue!" Cassie yells out as he walks out of the room.

"Hey." Conner says as he opens the door. "You know, you don't have to knock."

"I'll remember that, I bring paint." Dick says as he shows two buckets of paint.

"Great, upstairs." Conner says as he lets him in. They both walk upstairs and into a room with an 'It's a girl' in pink 'It's a boy' in blue hanging on the door. "What do you think?"

"Wow." Dick says as he sees the room, divide in half by the blue tape and two windows. "You guys are totally prepared aren't you?" he asks as he sees the two cribs covered by plastic in the middle of the room so they wouldn't get dirty.

"Yup." Conner says as he opens the pink paint bucket and pours some on the paint tray gets a roller. "You paint the other half blue."

"Got it." Dick says as he does the same as Conner. "Why haven't you done this before?"

"Well-"

"I'm guessing with your superspeed you could finish this in seconds."

"The cribs took me weeks to finish." Conner tells him. "A rocket scientist couldn't figure it out."

"Can't say I'll be looking forward to it." Dick says chuckling.

"Thinking of having kids Dick?"

"So, I'm guessing you haven't told anyone in the league." Dick says changing the subject.

"Have you told them?" Conner asks him.

"No." he says as he continues to put paint to wall.

"Me neither."

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this but…Clark and the other leaguers that left with him are coming back next week."

"Oh." Conner says as he paints the pink.

"Have you thought about telling them?"

"I don't know."

"I think that you should." Dick says to him as he continues to paint the blue side. "Not because you own them anything but because it's good news and we usually don't have that."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"So you'll think about it?"

"Yeah." Conner says in a nasally voice as he covers his nose with his thumb and index finger.

Dick turns to him. "You ok?"

"This smells bad." Conner says putting the roll down. Dick starts to laugh. "Stop it!" he yells at him. Dick continues to laugh. "I'm getting dizzy from the smell."

"Open a window." Dick says still laughing.

"I have to get out of here." Conner says and leaves out the door.

"HEY! Come back here, I'm not doing all of this on my own! Conner!" Dick yells out and looks around the room, it looked bigger somehow, he sighed and continued to paint. At least now he knew why Conner hadn't wanted to paint the room himself, the smell hurt him.

…**Watchtower**

"She's pregnant?" Wonder woman asks shocked.

"With a baby?" Superman asks an incredibly stupid question.

"No, a dog, yes a baby." Zatanna says to him. "What kinda question is that?"

"I don't know, it's a surprise." Superman says to her.

"How pregnant is she?" Wonder woman asks her.

"I think she's in her third trimester."

"What?!" They both yell out.

"Well you guys have been gone for a **really** long time." Zatanna tells them.

"I can't believe this." Superman says still shocked.

"I'm going to go see them." Wonder woman says walking to the zeta tubes.

"I'm going with you." Superman says as he walks behind her.

"Good idea. Make sure you say congratulations before you start yelling." Zatanna says to them.

**Smallville…Cassie and Conner's house**

"Oh my god that feels so good." Cassie says laying down naked on her side a pillow on her head and in-between her knees Relaxing Music in the background, the lights turned off the room was only lit by the lavender candles.

"The pressure ok?" Conner asks as he rubs her back.

"The pressure is perfect, keep doing it." Cassie mumbles. "You're going to do my feet next right?"

"Yeah." Conner says smiling and continues to rum her back, lower back, shoulder and hips. "Is the music ok? I have other stuff."

"No music is perfect." Cassie says then listens to it. "What the hell is it anyway?"

"Enya."

"You're kidding." She says smiling.

"Cissie recommend it."

"Oh wow…" she says to him. "It's weird."

"What?"

"You seeing me naked like this."

"I've seen you naked since you were 15."

"Shut up." She says to him. "And go lower." She tells him.

He moves a little lower to her hip. "Here?"

"Yes…have I told you I love you?"

"No, but I love you too." He says as he rubs her back using his thumbs going from her lower back to her shoulder. "I have to get some more oils." He says to her.

"what?" she mumbles falling asleep.

"I'll be right back." He says to her and puts a blanket over her and walks away and goes downstairs opening the door seeing Diana and Clark in casual clothes. "Hey."

"Hi Conner sorry to just drop by like this." Diana says to him.

"It's fine, come in." he says as he opens the door more letting them in.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Diana says as she walks in the house.

"Try to keep it quiet, Cassie's asleep." Conner says to them as they walk to the kitchen.

"Congratulations are in order." Clark says to him following him.

"Yeah." Conner says to him. "Want anything to drink?"

"No, Conner-" Diana trying to get this attention.

"Food?" Conner asks them.

"No, Conner-" Diana says to him again to get this attention.

"Chocolate?" Conner asks them.

"Conner why didn't you tell us?" Clark asks him stepping in.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to another planet?" Conner asks them.

"Sorry we weren't exactly in specking terms." Clark says to him.

"Yeah I know." Conner says to him. "It sucked not tell you." He says to Clark and turns to Diana. "And Cassie was feeling really sad about it too."

"Do you have any tea?" Diana asks him.

"Yes I do. Peppermint, Lemon Balm, ginger, or raspberry leaf." Conner says as he takes out the kettle from a cabinet and puts water from the tap turning on the stove.

"Wow quite the selection." Diana says to him sitting down on a chair by the counter.

"What do you recommend?" Clark asks him sitting down next to her.

"I like peppermint." Conner says to them showing the peppermint box of tea.

"We'll take it." Clark says to him.

Conner puts the box down and goes to the cabinet to get cups. "Cassie went through a bad first trimester, she was nausea for months, we did everything we could find in the internet including eating tofu it just made things worse. So we got some teas and it worked." He says to them as he puts the tea bags in the cups.

"Sorry we weren't here." Diana says to him.

"It's fine." He says as the kettle blows. "We had Cassie's mom and Ma and the Team and Cissie."

"Alright." Clark says to him.

"Have you thought of names?" Diana asks him.

"Yes we have." Conner says to them as he pours the hot water into the two cups. "Josephine for the girl." He says giving the cup to Diana. "And Jonathan for the boy." He says giving the cup to Clark. They look at him a shocked. "You didn't know we had twins?"

"Conner that is fantastic." Diana says to her.

"Do you think it's too early for Jonathan?" Conner asks Clark.

"No, Pa would be proud."

"Do you want cookies?"

"No."

"Are you sure? We brought a whole bunch from the girl scouts and then from the boy scouts."

"Aw man, I missed the scouts?"

"Yeah and the whole first trimester was over so was the nausea, the pantry is full of cookies."

"Chocolate chip?" Diana asks.

"Yes."

"Cinnamon for me." Clark says to him as he goes to the pantry and gets the boxes of cookies.

"Can we see the babies' room?" Diana asks him.

"Yeah, Dick painted." Conner says to him. "But we'll have to be really quiet Cassie's been having trouble sleeping."

"Oh you painted." Clark says to him.

"My nose is still recovering." Conner says touching his nose, Clark and Diana chuckle quietly.

…

Cissie and Cassie are outside in the giant backyard at night time sitting on outdoor wooden chairs with blankets covering them and pillows on their heads looking up at a green mist in the sky. They were surrounded by bushes of flowers and trees in the back, cement rocks on the floor the back patio and Babs walks out of the sun porch with a blanket and pillow and sits on her own chair.

"It's even brighter than it was an hour ago." Cissie says looking up.

"It's like magic and science and fairy tales all rolled up into one." Cassie says to them smiling.

"Actually, it's ion speeding into the earth's magnetic field and then they collide with air molecules. Hm." Babs says, they look at her. "What?"

"Nothing." They say to her.

"I love the Aurora Borealis, it's supposed to represent renewal and growth." Cissie says looking up.

"Uh, please, don't say growth. If these little things get any bigger, I'll never be able to snap back." Cassie says to her hands on her stomach.

"Hey, was that a shiver? I think I detected a shiver. Girl, you should go inside with that shiver." Babs says to her.

"Shh, I'm fine, I'm feeling fine." Cassie says to her.

"You didn't look so fine when you were bent over the toilet puking your guts out today." Cissie says to her.

"Nausea, headaches, all a normal part of pregnancy. Along with gas, heartburn, constant need to pee." Cassie says to her.

"Sounds fun." Babs says to her sarcastically. A goose squawks. They see a white goose in front of them lay a golden egg. It flies into the house. Babs gets up. "Uh, another golden goose." Babs says to them and picks up the golden egg.

"You'd think the magical community could find maybe something else to give to the baby." Cassie says slightly annoyed.

"Well, that's the hot item this year." Cissie says to her giggles.

"Clearly." Cassie says as she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, I could definitely melt this down and make a fashionable ring." Babs says looking at the golden egg.

"You are not keeping that." Cassie says to her.

Inside, Conner walks past the door. "Goosy, goosy, goosy." Conner says and dives for the goose and lands on the floor. Cassie and Cissie laugh. Conner gets up and runs through the house chasing the goose.

"As much as I am enjoying the spectacle, I think we should really send those things back. Mom is coming to town tomorrow and she wants to stop by for a visit." Cassie says to them.

"Yeah, she does get very Darin Stevens about your whole magic thing." Cissie says to her. "I however enjoy it."

"Yeah, we should maybe have Conner ask the Diana what the policy is on magical gift returns. We don't want a curse put on the family or anything." Babs says going to sit back down. Conner walks outside with the phone.

"Yes, good idea." Cassie says to her.

"I got a call from the Team, they want to talk to me." Conner says coming out with the phone.

"What does the Team want?" Babs asks him.

"Well, I don't know, but you go find out and keep it down when you come back because I'm gonna head up-" Cassie says as she stands up and feels dizzy. "Ohh. Or maybe down." She faints back onto the chair.

"Cassie!" They yell out and they rush to her side.

"What's wrong?" Cissie says as she looks at her, trying to wake her up.

"I don't know, she won't come to." Conner says as he shakes her awake.

"Okay, to the hospital. Come on." Babs says to them.

…**Hospital **

Cassie is lying in bed with Conner, Babs and Cissie surrounding her.

"You scared us." Cissie says to her sitting down with her on the side.

"Me too." Cassie says to them as she drinks water. "I guess I'm not so invincible after all."

"Yeah, maybe we need to start taking better care of you." Babs says to her.

"No, it was my fault, everybody was telling me to slow down." Cassie says to them.

"It's not your fault. We're all in uncharted territory. The Gods said that this was a special children and anything can happen. Let's not forget that." Conner says to her.

A female doctor walks in carrying a file. "How are you feeling?"

"Eh, tired and weak." Cassie says to her.

"I've got your test results here but I can't find your chart. When are you due?" the doctor asks her.

"Uh, six weeks." Cassie tells her.

"And who is your regular doctor?" the doctor asks her as she writes it down.

"Uh..." Cassie pauses. "We don't have one."

"We've sorta been seeing an alternative medical practitioner." Conner steps in.

"You don't have an OB/GYN?" the doctor asks her.

"We're training to be midwives." Cissie says referring to her and Babs.

"I'm open to all forms of healing but a woman in her third trimester should've had ultrasounds and blood work done by now. A medical doctor could have caught your condition earlier." The doctor says to them.

"My condition?" Cassie asks her slightly alarmed.

"Toxaemia. It's a form of high blood pressure in pregnant women. Do you deal with unusual stress in your life?"

"Very unusual." Babs mumbles to her.

"Is it serious?" Conner asks her as he grabs Cassie's hand.

"Toxaemia restricts blood flow and food and oxygen to the placenta. It can result in a small baby, premature delivery or it can lead to other complications, none of which you need to worry about now. Most women respond quickly to the treatment."

"Okay, so give me the treatment." Cassie says to her.

"The treatment involves a no salt diet, no stress and lots of bed rest. Do that and the symptoms should reverse. I'll be back later to check on you." The doctor says to them and leaves the room.

"No stress and bed rest. Do you think you can handle that?" Babs says to her.

"Yeah, I can handle that. I'll do anything." Cassie says to them as Cissie rubs her stomach.

"So will we." Conner says as he kisses her hand.

…**week later**

"How you feeling honey?" Conner asks her as he brings her a cup of tea with a box of ginger bread cookies, wearing a flannel shirt and jeans.

"I'm fine." Cassie says to him as she was sitting down on the bed wearing her nightgown with the Tv on and books on the night table. He gives her the tea and puts the box down, getting the books to the side of the night table so there was room for the tea.

"Alright well Babs is going to be here in a couple of hours, don't get out of bed unless you have to pee ok?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Ok. You have the phone, the remote, books, food anything else?" He asks her.

"No, now go away." Cassie says to him.

"Fine."

"Kiss." She says to him and he leans over and kisses her on the lips. "Bye."

"Bye." She says to him, he walks out of the room. "Have fun at work."

"I will as long as Cissie doesn't burn anything."

She laughs he leaves and grabs the remote changes the channels and sees Fast and the Furious movie and watches it grabs the box of cookies and starts eating.

…**Kent's Diner**

"Here you go." Conner says as he puts down a plate in a woman.

"I ordered bacon." The woman says to her.

"Yes you did, hold on." Conner says to her and takes the plate back to the kitchen and comes back with bacon in the plate and geos over to another couple. "What can I get you?" he asks with a notebook and pencil.

"Chilies Fries."

"I'll have Turkey burger."

"Alright." Conner says and writes it down. "Drinks."

"Sprite."

"Coke."

"OH and those Mozzarella cheese sticks things."

"Got it." Conner says to her.

"Hey is Cassie alright, we haven't seen her around in a while."

"Doctor put her on bed rest."

"Oh is she alright?"

"Yes, don't worry, she'll be fine." Conner says to them. "I'll get you you're drinks."

Conner goes to the counter and his phone rings phone rings. "Hello. Hey Babs…what?!" he yells out, everyone stops eating and looks at him. "No, I'll be right there." He looks around. "Ok, everybody out! We're closed, let's go. Food's on me." he says to the costumers. "Cissie!" he yells out she comes out of the kitchen. "I have to go lock up when everyone leaves." He says giving her the keys.

"Why what happen?" Cissie says confused taking the keys.

"I can't explain. I have to go." Conner says to her and leaves him running out the door he looks around and superspeeds off to the house.

"Conner." Clark says to him.

"What happen?" Conner asks as he walks in the house Clark follows, the house was a complete mess. Dick was sitting down on the stairs with Babs putting a bandage on her shoulder. "You ok?" he asks.

"I'm fine." Babs says to him.

"Where's Cassie?" Conner asks them looking around for her.

"They took her." Clark says to him.

"Who did?" Conner asks him.

"Some military-OW!" Babs starts and yells out as Dick puts the bandage.

"Sorry." Dick says to her.

"Don't worry Conner, we're going to find her and-" Clark starts and Conner walks away to the kitchen looks around for it. "What are you doing?"

"I need my laptop." Conner says he finds it under the table and opens it sitting down on the floor typing.

Clark looks down at him. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"I put a tracking device in her earrings."

"You did what?" Babs asks walking in with Dick.

"What? I'm weird because I'm worried about my wife?"

"I was wondering what you did with those." Dick says to him

"Thank you by the way."

"You're welcome." Dick says sitting down next to him. "Found her yet?"

"Yeah." He says looking at the red dot. "Let's go." He says getting up.

"Wait." Clark says to him as he follows him.

"No." Conner says as he walks off.

"Conner."

"I'm going and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"I'm not stopping you." Clark says to him, Conner turns to him. "We need back up."

"Who did you have in mind?"

…**Arizona**

Superman Superboy and Wonderwoman were in the middle of the desert where the building that was holding Cassie hostage. The people were currently shooting missiles at them, not hurting them but holding them back-distracting them.

"Superboy are you sure she's here?" Superman asks him as he gets hit by another missile.

"Yes, I can hear they're heartbeats." Superboy says to them as he punches a missile with his fist.

"Why are they firing at us?" Wonder woman asks. "Don't they know that where invincible?"

"I've had enough." Superboy says and flies straight to the building destroying the tanks and men come out with their guns ready to shoot.

"That's as far as you go kid!" a military man says to him pointing a gun at him.

"Go to hell." Superboy says to him walking towards him.

"This is a U.S. military installation, and any attempt to enter this facility will be considered an act of war." The man says ready to shoot along with other military man behind him.

Superman flies to him holding Superboy back. "With all due respect, sir-order you people to stand down." Superman says to him.

"See? This is why so many people don't like you." The man says to him. "All your power, you think you can do whatever you want."

"Looks who's talking, you have my wife and my soon to be children. Now let us in before I tear this place apart." Superboy says to him.

"Superboy." Wonder woman says to him. "We don't want to start a war."

"This has nothing to do with what I want, General-" Superman starts.

"This is about what **I** want, and I want my wife **now**."

"No, now leave." The general says to him. Superboy looks around them seeing the guns pointed at them, they weren't regular guns they looked like red solar guns. "What? Did you think we weren't ready for you?" Superboy glares at him.

"Superboy I think we might need more back up." Wonder woman says to him.

"You don't scare us kid." the general says smirking. "We're prepared to take you on."

"No you're not." Superboy says to him, puts his hand down, using his tactical telekinesis knocking everyone one their asses except for Wonder woman and Superman then puts his other hand down destroying the guns. He walks away into the building.

"I am so sorry." Superman says to them and follows Superboy.

"I'm not." Wonder woman says to them and walks off following them.

Superboy kicks the door open more people with guns. He ducks down and rolls into the room punching the floor knocking them down and making the floor break down. More military people come with guns and he looks up his eyes glowing red using heat vision on the guns and they drop them and yell out in pain. Superboy than superspeeds to the other men coming in the room punching and kick, knocking them out.

"wow." Wonder woman whispers as she sees him knock down another door. "I've never seen him do that."

"Superboy, I think you should be careful." Superman says to him following him into a long hallway. Gun's pop out of the ceiling and walls he touches the wall and uses his tactical telekinesis on them breaking them before they could even fire. "Superboy I said be careful." Superman says to him again.

"Don't you hear her?" Superboy asks him.

Superman looks at him pausing and listens-he hears Cassie screaming. "What's wrong?" Wonder woman asks.

"Cassie's in trouble. Let's go." Superman says and they run, fly down the hall.

More military people come with guns they knock them out, and they do this over and over again until they finally reach the door with Cassie who out a doctor knocking him back on a wall. She was on a table still wearing her nightgown. Superboy, Wonder woman and Superman run in the room filled with doctors.

"You ok?" Superboy asks her as he holds her hand.

"Conner, is that you?" Cassie asks him.

"Yeah honey it's me." he says to her hugging her.

"Oh thank Hera." She says hugging him back.

"Come on we have to get you out of here." Wonder woman says to her.

"It's not that simple." She says to her.

"What? Why?" Wonder woman asks her.

"My water broke."

"Oh." Superboy says shocked.

"How long ago?" Superman asks her.

"A couple of hours." She says.

"How far apart are the contraction?" Wonder woman asks her.

"15 minutes." A doctor says to her. She looks at him. "Sorry."

"I'll make a hole." Wonder woman says flying straight up to the top of the ceiling breaking it, making a hole.

"Come on." Superman says to them.

"Wait, where are we going?" Cassie asks him.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't go home, they know where we live." She says to him.

"Watchtower it is." Superman says and picks up Cassie bride style and flies up following Wonder woman.

Superboy gets really to fly off when military people with guns show up the general from before with them, he glares at them and superspeeds to them knocking them out along with their red solar guns. He picks up the general by the neck.

"Superman doesn't kill." The general says to him.

"Do I look like fucking Superman to you?" Superboy asks him. "If you come after me or my family again, you will know what I'm **really** capable of doing, do you understand?" he asks him with a calm voice. The general nods a little not being able to breathe much. "Say, I understand." He says smirking

"I…understand." The general breaths out heavily.

Superboy tosses him to the wall, knocking him out and flies off.

…**Watchtower**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Cassie says as they walk out of the zeta tube

"We are almost there." Conner says as he they try to get to the infirmary.

"No, no, now." Cassie says not wanting to move grabbing his hand. "Contraction." She says to him.

"Cassie we're almost-oh my god your hurting my hand." He says as he gets on his knees Cassie crushing his hand

"AHHH!" She yells out and so does Conner. "Sorry." She says to him panting.

"It's ok." He says to her getting up from his knees. "Who needs a hand?" She sits down on the floor. "What are you doing?" he asks her rubbing his hand.

"I can't get up." Cassie says to him.

"I'll pick you up." Conner says to her.

"AHHHHH!" she screams out and grabs the floor crushing it.

"Or not." He says to her.

Superman and Wonder woman come out of the zeta tubes and run up to them. Batman comes over to them from a hall and looks at them a little confused.

"What's going on?" Batman asks them.

"What are you doing the infirmary is that way." Clark says to them.

"I feel like I'm dying." Cassie says painting.

"Oh sweetie. It's going to be ok." Diana says to her getting on her knees holding her hand.

"No, Babs and Cissie, they trained so hard for this, they have to be here."

"It's ok, I can do it." Clark says to her. "I helped deliver a lot of cows and horses."

"Get him away from me Conner." Cassie says to him.

"I've never actually deliver a baby." Diana says.

They turn to Batman, he looks at them. "I'll call Barbara."

"That'll take forever." Conner says to him. "Bruce, Please." he says to him.

"Yeah alright." He says to him and takes off his cowl and gloves. "We're going to need hot water, blankets, and pillows." He says to Diana and Clark they both fly off. "Conner sit behind Cassie for support."

"Ok." Conner says and sits behind her and she leans on his chest and she grabs both his hands and he holds her's getting ready for them to get crushed.

"Oh this is going to be so weird." Cassie says and screams.

"Okay, you're doing great, Cassie. Yes, you are. Let's see what we have here." Bruce says and pulls up Cassie's nightgown. "Oh! I see a head of dark hair."

Cassie starts to cry. "You do?" she asks him.

"What'd you expect? A redhead?" Conner asks her.

They laugh. Clark flies in with two bucket of hot water and Diana with blanket's towels and pillows.

"What'd we miss?" Clark asks them.

"I'm giving birth!" Cassie says as she pants.

"Are those from the cleaning supply?" Diana asks him.

"It's the best I could do." Clark says to her.

"Okay, breathe. Keep breathing, keep breathing." Conner says to her trying to calming her down a little.

"I can't, I can't." Cassie says to him. "You do it for me." she tells him.

"I'd rather not." Conner says to her.

"It's okay. Breathe, just breathe." Bruce says to her. "Push." She starts to yell and pushes. "Ok, ok, ok, ok, keep going." He says to her.

"Ok I hate this. I hate this, this baby better be worth it!" she yells out

"Okay. You okay? You're alright. Okay. You're doing great, you're doing great. Push, okay? Last push."

"AHHHH!" she pushes again and squeezes Conner hand he bites his lip trying not to scream.

"There we go." Bruce says as he gets the baby out. "It's a boy." He says as he the baby glowing blue light around him and gives him to Clark, Clark get him whipping him off with the blanket and the baby starts crying.

"Is he ok?" Cassie asks tired. "Why is he blue?"

"Yeah, he's ok." Clark says to her as he shows her the baby the glowing slowing going away.

"Oh he's cute, and has blue eyes and some other stuff I'm going to ignore." She says looking away.

"They're not supposed to have their eyes open this early, are they?" Conner asks.

"Oh don't worry, kryptonians mature fast, they'll be ready to walk in 5 months." Clark says to them.

"Oh crap, why didn't you tell me?" Cassie says to him. "We have baby proof the house." She says to Conner.

"Look at the bright side, with their powers everything will be broken anyway." Conner says to her.

"That's not funny." Cassie says to him. "AHHHH!" she screams.

"Ok the other one is coming." Bruce says to her.

"Already?" Conner asks.

"Well looks like they're going to be inseparable." Diana says getting ready with another blanket and Clark still whipping off the boy with the hot water.

"A big one. Big one! Push!" Bruce says to her.

"I can't." Cassie says tired.

"You can do it." Conner says to her.

"Okay, push." Bruce says to her. Cassie pushes. "Push. Come on, push!"

"Here we go, here we go I see a blonde hair." Bruce says as he Cassie starts to cry continues to push closing her eyes shut screaming. "I see a shoulder. Oh, and another shoulder. And an arm." Bruce says as he helps the baby out. "And it's a girl." He says as she starts to glow red.

Diana grabs her and whips her off as the baby girl starts to cry. "Hi, baby. Hi Josephine." She says to her "Look." She says to them and lets them look at her.

"Aw she's pretty, I'm really tired." Cassie says panting.

"It's ok, you can sleep now honey." Conner says to her.

"You make sure they're ok, I swear one hair out of place, you and me…trouble." Cassie mumbles as she almost falls asleep.

"It's ok." Conner says to her and kisses her head.

"It's a miracle." Diana says standing up next to Clark holding Josephine in her arms completely cleaned off and no longer crying and opens her eyes slowly revealing her blue eyes.

"Beautiful miracles." Clark adds holding Jonathan in his arms cleaned off and looking up at Clark with his blue eyes.

"Our little miracles." Conner says holding Cassie who was asleep in his arms.

"This is going to be one interesting story to tell." Bruce says standing up looking at the twins and smiles.

"You are safe, you are loved, and you are wise." Diana says to them.

…

**YAY babies BTW baby names are hard to come up with…my fingers hurt.**

**REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'll be skipping years so go with the flow.**

**Smallville…Cassie and Conner's house**

Cassie pushes Conner down on the bed then kisses his chest he sighs in pleasure, Cassie slowly trailed kisses down, leaving love-bites on Conner's neck. Conner craned his head in pleasure. Cassie smirked against Conner's skin and moved downwards, taking Conner's hard nipple into her mouth and sucking it like a delicious lollipop, while pinching and twisting the other hard nub.

Then, after a while, Cassie continued her journey, hands roaming and massaging Conner's body sensuously, before resting on his smooth thighs. Cassie pulled them apart then grabbed Conner's cock with two hands, expertly jerking him off. Conner groaned and arched his body towards Cassie. Cassie gave a sexy grin and leans down to kiss Conner's huge, long cock.

"O-Oh g-god, Cassie..." Conner moans, holding Cassie's head as Cassie began to lick and suck at Conner's member, deep-throating it with skill, while her hands fondled with Conner's balls. Cassie knew his body so well that she got Conner to cum very quickly.

"Mmm, C-Cassie, I'm g-gonna." A trickle of cum dripped down from the corner of her lips. Cassie kissed him and he licks the left over cum from her lips.

"My turn?" He asks her.

Cassie smirked sexily in response, panting lightly. "Yup, your turn."

Conner grabbed Cassie's hips pulling her up and rolled them so that he was on top of her and pressed his tongue on his womanhood. Cassie moaned and held onto Conner as he licked her up and down Cassie's pussy deliciously. "A-Ah, Conner..." Cassie groaned, throwing her head back. She cummed into Conner's mouth, and Conner drank up all of her salty liquid.

Conner smirked, and moved up to kiss her. His tongue slid inside her mouth and she wraps her legs around her waist kissing him back.

She moans. "I love you."

He smiles. "I love you."

In one swift move Conner enters her and Cassie gasped when she felt Conner's dick inside her.

"C-Conner!" she yells out.

Conner playfully wiggled, and Cassie began to make the most erotic sounds possible.

" Mm, Conner... F-Fuck me r-right now." Cassie's voice trembled.

"Fuck you where?" Conner smirked naughtily, ceasing his attack on Cassie's pussy. "How?" he kisses her breasts.

"Fuck me , hard." Cassie smirked back.

"Alright then." Conner chuckled. Conner pushed into Cassie again harder this time.

"O-oh, Conner! You didn't warn me." Cassie pouted.

"What's the fun in that?" Conner asked, raising an eyebrow. He pushed in more before Cassie could retort.

"Conner..." Cassie threw his arms around Conner's neck and hugged him hard.

"Sorry I'll warn you next time." Conner licks her neck teasing her, forcefully pushing in more, until everything was in. Cassie gripped Conner hard, clawing into his back. Cassie moaned at how full it felt to have Conner's dick inside her.

"God I missed you." She says to him.

"Me? Or the sex?" He asks.

"Both." She smiles at him.

When Cassie got more used to it, Conner began thrusting deeply, making slick wet sounds as flesh hit flesh.

"Oh yes, god, Conner! Fuck me!" Cassie groaned in ecstasy.

Conner grunted and increased his speed just like she liked it. Cassie moaned loudly and it wasn't long before...

"Cassie!"

"Conner!"

Conner arched and came into Cassie. Both of them laid down tiredly on the bed, weary and sweaty. Conner pulled out of Cassie and lay on the only pillow in the bed.

She kisses him and he kisses her back, he sits up and gets the blanket from under them and puts it on top of them then puts her head on his chest hearing his heavy breathing and heartbeat.

"Yay." She sighs happy.

"That was awesome." He says to her.

"Oh yeah, awesome."

"God I missed sex." He says, Cassie laughs.

…

"Ooh, I could eat them up! I swear I could with a little ranch dressing." Cissie says with a baby voice looking down at Joey and Johnny who were in the same crib with a blue blanket embroidered with the S shield and W symbol on it.

"Okay, but let's not, okay?" Cassie says to her.

"I can't make that promise." Cissie says biting her lip.

"He is so adorable." Babs says looking at him.

"And she is beautiful." Cissie says looking at her. "You two are going to be a couple of heart breakers aren't ya."

"Okay, don't listen to your aunties, okay, they're a little kooky." Conner says to them.

"Aren't you excited to see what their powers are?" Babs asks them.

"Excited, terrified. I mean, after seeing what the kids can do inside the womb, they are not muggles." Cassie says referring to Harry Potter. The babies close their eyes and yawn. "Oh, somebody's getting very sleepy. Come on. Shh." Cassie says as to them as she tries to get them to leave.

Cissie hugs the crib. "We love you, we love you, babies, so much. Love you, love you, love you. Bye, babies." She says to them.

Cissie and Babs leave the room. Cassie tucks the babies in with a blue blanket embroidered with the red S shield and gold W symbol on it.

"You're perfect." Conner says to them touching their head.

"Just perfect little creatures." Cassie adds smiling at them then they both walk out of the room.

"Why did I have to build **two** cribs when they don't even like been apart for more than 5 seconds." Conner says to her.

"Oh honey-" Cassie says as she holds his hand, Cissie walks into her rooms.

"It took me weeks do put them together."

"The bright side, they don't cry." Babs says to them. "Is that normal?" she asks them.

"No, but who cares." Cassie says to her. "I'm sleeping like a baby."

"When we do sleep." Conner says to her.

"Oh…You guys back in the saddle?" Babs asks teases.

"So to speak." Cassie says to her smiling.

"Yay you." Babs says to them. "God I miss sex."

"You and Dick-?" Conner starts to say.

"No." she snaps at him.

"Sorry."

"I gotta tell you, life is feeling pretty damn good at the moment." Cassie says to her, changing the subject.

Cissie sneaks out of her room, heading for Johnny and Joey's room.

"Where are you going?" Cassie asks her as she turns around to see her.

"I'm just gonna go watch them sleep for a little while." Cissie says freezing on the spot.

"Cissie you have to go to work with me in case there's an emergency with the Team." Conner says to her.

"I know, but it's so hard to leave them. Shouldn't there be some sort of maternity leave for new daddies or you know…aunties?"

"Cissie, the studio is not raking in the dough these days and the cost of diapers-we kind of need you to help us out." Cassie says to her.

"You're right, you're right, we'll go. But um kiss her for me will you?"

"Time to go." Babs says to her getting her hand pushing her to the stairs.

"And do me a favour and kiss his little toes for me when he wakes up." Cissie says to them and they start walking down the stairs with Babs.

"When are you going to talk to her?" Conner asks Cassie.

"Oh, she's just excited." Cassie says to him.

"Excited…obsessed."

"Why? Because she wants to watch her nephew and niece sleep?"

"No, because yesterday she was giving you breast feeding advice and now she wants stay with them."

"Well, she knows a lot about breasts. And she's an aunt, that's what they do. It's family, you know."

"Okay, well, how is mummy doing?" Conner puts his arms around Cassie.

"Mummy's tired. And happy." She says putting her chin on his shoulder putting her arms around his waist. He smiles and she smiles back and they kiss they hear the babies crying and they separate. "Are they crying?" she asks him surprised.

"Yeah." He says and they walk to their room. "Hey guys what's up?" he asks as he opens the door.

"Hey!" Cassie yells out at the two men in black standing over the crib.

A force field bubble appears around the babies' crib and knocks the men to their feet. They look at the two guys on the floor and they teleport out.

"What the hell?" Conner asks confused.

"What just happen?" Cassie asks also confused.

The force field vanishes. They walk over to the babies who are still crying.

"Way to go, little guys, way to use your powers." Conner says walking up to them, shaking off the shock picking up Johnny.

Cassie picks up the Joey who was still crying. "Are you okay? No, you're okay, it's alright, you're okay."

"Did they scare you?" Conner asks him who was still crying a little.

"You're okay. You're okay." Cassie whispers to Joey both finally calming down.

…**Mount Justice**

Johnny and Joey were in there bassinet sleeping on top of the coffee table in the living room, while they were in the kitchen having a meeting. Tim was on his computer looking at pictures of bad guys flipping through them trying to figure out who they were someone with the power to teleport.

"Here." Cassie says to Dick walking in giving him her black Wondergirl shirt.

"What?" Dick asks as he takes it. "Why didn't you put it on?"

"It doesn't fit." Cassie says to him.

Dick looks at her. "Oh come on."

"Well I'm sorry, I'm breast feeding." She says to him pointing to her slightly bigger boobies. Babs chuckles.

Tim turns away from his computer to look at her. "Nice."

"Thank you."

"It just pisses me off. I can't believe they would come in the house and try to steal our babies." Conner says to Dick, Conner, Babs and Tim all of them in there uniforms.

"Nothing on the fact that Tim hit on me?" Cassie asks, when Conner didn't care or noticed either way she was insulted. "My how far we've come."

"Conner, bad guys aren't exactly known for their moral compass." Tim says to her.

"But they didn't look like bad guys, not the ones we're used to anyway." Conner says to him.

"What did they look like?" Tim asks him as he stops flipping through the mug shot pictures.

"Like-and I know you're going to call me paranoid but like government people." Conner says to him.

"Government?" Tim asks him as he types in his computer changing his search parameters.

"Are you sure?" Babs asks him, he nods. "Cassie what about you?"

Cassie looks at her. "Um well…" she pauses and thinks. "They teleported."

"Right." Dick says to her smirking. "At least they'll be safe here until we can figure it out." he says to her.

"But they're just babies. They're so small and little and innocent." Cassie says to him.

"It's okay. They got that invincibility thing going on." Conner says to her putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, do you think that's permanent or is it like a baby teeth thing?" Babs asks them.

"I have no idea but the bad guys saw the force field, they're gonna find a way around it." Cassie says to them.

"Unless they can get in here, they will fine." Dick says to her.

"Well, we can't stay here forever." Cassie says to her.

"That's what we're here for." Dick says to her.

"No one is going to steal them. I promise you that." Babs adds.

"Thanks." Cassie says to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Conner asks Tim a little annoyed.

"I-being Batman's protégé I'm a paranoid freak and have been looking into government operations." Tim says to him as he continues typing. "Now from the cameras at the house I got a picture of them they were wearing specific clothes and they had powers so-"

"What cameras?" Cassie asks him.

Tim looks up at her, Conner shakes his head a little. "Um…did I say cameras? I meant descriptions that you guys gave me."

Cassie turns to Conner. "You put cameras into our house?" she asks him.

"No, of course not." Conner says to her. "Dick did it for me." he says pointing to him.

"WHAT!?" she yells at them.

"Thanks dude." Dick says to him.

"Only like 4 or five in the house and a couple outside."

"Oh my Hera."

"None of them are in our bedroom or the bathrooms so don't worry about that." Conner says her trying to calm her down.

"That is sick and twisted." Cassie says to him disgusted.

"I was just trying to be practically."

"The question is who would wanna take them and why?" Dick says changing the subject.

"I actually have a couple of theories on that." Babs says. "None that you might like though."

"Like what?" Conner asks her.

"Like wanting to raise the babies themselves."

"What else you got?" Cassie asks not liking that theory.

"To kill them."

"I like the other one better." Conner says.

…

Conner and Cassie are looking down at Joey and Johnny in the bassinet. "Why would somebody want to hurt something so innocent?" Cassie asks him. Conner points at Dick who is asleep on the couch. They walk into the briefing room. "Poor Dick. He's getting all the hassles of parenthood with none of the rewards."

"I think a smile from his nephew and niece is all he'll ever want. It's gonna be okay, Cassie."

"How? They are only 3 months old."

"Because babies are resilient and ours has a little extra of that."

"But even so, I mean, it can't be good for them. Even if they can handle the bad guys, they must sense the tension which means at the very best, we end up with two very neurotic kids."

"Look on the bright side, growing up with our family, they are bound to be neurotic anyway."

She makes a raspberry sound at him, and they laugh and hug. Suddenly, Dick comes flying in the room. The caves alarm system goes off. Conner and Cassie run into the living room to see two men in black. One of them has a red beam of light from his hand hitting the bassinet which is causing it to float in mid-air.

"No!" Cassie yells out and flies on the bassinet pushes it out of the beam's way getting hit in the arm. They land on the floor. Conner tackles them but before he does they teleport out and he lands on the floor.

"Damn it!" Conner yells out and looks around for Cassie. "Cassie are they-?" he asks getting up walking to her and crunching down to her.

"Fine." Cassie says to him and sighs looking at them crying picking Johnny up and bouncing him. "Shh, shh, shh." Conner picks Joey up and does the same.

"Are they ok?" Dick asks rubbing his head.

"Yeah they're fine." Conner says to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Dick says to him as he walks over to them. "Just a little bruised. You're bleeding." Dick points out to Cassie.

"I'll be fine." Cassie says to him as she bleeds form her shoulder.

The twins stop crying. "Wow, they really good at stopping at the same time aren't they?" Dick says to them.

"Yeah, we think they might be telepathically linked or something." Conner says to him.

"Yeah, maybe." Dick says as he touches Joey's head.

"At least the new alarm system works." Cassie says to him.

"I'm glad you're pleased." Dick says to him. "Now let's get you fixed up." He says to her.

…

Joey and Johnny where in the play pen while in the briefing room with Dick and Babs looking at the computer Cassie looking over them with a bandage on her shoulder.

"Anything?" Cassie asks them.

"Since 5 minutes ago? No." Babs says to her.

She sighs annoyed. "This sucks. I want to go to work, and they need to get to day care."

"Aren't you scared that they might us they're powers?" Dick asks her.

"Like burp fire?" Babs adds.

"It doesn't matter."

"Why not?" Dick asks her.

"Because either everyone in Smallville is really, really dumb or they already know that we're different."

"Why do you say that?" Babs asks her.

"Because Conner looks like he's 16 since he was born."

"I can vouch for that." Dick says to her.

"I'm bored." Cassie says. "Entertain me." she says to the twins they look at her and smile, she smiles back.

"Don't worry, Batman said he'd come, so he'll be here." Dick says to her.

"Before I have to send the twins to college I hope."

**Batman 0-2**

The computer announces and Batman steps out of the zeta tubes.

"I'm glad you're here." Cassie says to him. "We really need your help."

"What are they doing here?" Batman asks her.

"We'll since they know where we live, figured we'd bring them here, power in numbers and all that." Cassie says to him.

"They can't be here." Batman says to her pointing to them.

"Why not? These babies don't make a peep." Cassie says to him.

"They will and at the worst possible moment." Batman says to her.

"Like when you're defusing a bomb or something?" Dick asks him.

Babs gasps. "That would be awkward."

"This is not funny."

"Alright." Cassie says to them and picks up the play pen with the babies inside. "You guys fight, I'll be in the kitchen, it's feeding time." She walks away.

"She's Wonder mom." Babs says to them, Dick chuckles, Batman shakes his head.

…

"So let me get this straight there was another kidnap attempt?" Conner asks as he looks down at the twin in the bassinet.

"Yes, shh." Cassie says to him as they move away from the bassinet.

"I can't believe this, I go to work and this is what happens." Conner says.

"Well it was the Lunch rush." Cassie says to him.

"That's no excuse, I should have been here." Conner says to her.

"You need to be at work, that's where the money is." Cassie says to him.

"Is everybody else ok?" Conner asks, worried about Babs or anyone who was with them when the bad guys attacked.

"Yeah, everyone is fine, don't worry about that, we're bring in Black Canary and Red Tornado to help us out." Dick says to him. "Batman and Tim are doing their best to hunt down the people-whoever they are."

"Ok, that's good." Conner says to him. The babies wake up, the cave's alarm goes off. Cassie and Conner rushes over to the baby and picks them up. The alarm stops.

"What happen?" Conner asks when the alarm went off.

"I know, so much excitement." Cassie says to Joey in her arms.

"What was that alerting us too exactly?" Conner asks confused as he looks around the cave using his multiple visions to find anyone else in the cave.

"**Any** Unauthorized people, there's supposed to be bad guys in the house." Dick says to them as he looks around the cave his escrima sticks out alert.

"Look at that, they're not even crying." Cassie says as she sees that they aren't crying, unlike the other times.

"Maybe the alarm is faulty." Conner says to them.

"I'll check it. And I'll call Tim and Bruce for back up." Dick says to him.

…

"Did you find anything about the people?" Conner asks Tim and Batman as they type in the holographic computer and moving things around.

"Other than they're meta humans and work for the government?" Tim asks him. "No."

"Damn it." Conner says annoyed.

"I want to go home." Cassie whines as she watches the babies looking up at her with their blue eyes in the play pen.

"Come here." Conner says to her she walks over and they hug.

"We're going to start living here aren't we?"

"No, ok, we are going to find them and we are going to send them a message. If you come after our babies you will die in the cruelest manor possible." Conner says to her.

"I like that." Cassie says smiling.

"I thought you didn't kill." Tim says to him.

"Yeah alright not kill, main, torture, seriously injure." Conner says, Cassie laughs and the security system goes off and they run to the babies.

Tim, Batman and Nightwing take out there weapons waiting for the bad guys to come out and attack and wait and wait and wait.

"Conner?" Dick asks him.

"I don't see anything." He says using his multiple types of visions.

"Maybe they're invisible." Tim says.

"No, they'd have body heat, I'd be able to see them with my infrared vision."

"What if they're wearing a suit?" Batman asks him.

"I could hear they're heartbeats."

"What if-" Tim starts.

"If they were here they'd be attacking the babies by now." Cassie says as Johnny in her arms starts to gurgle and laughs.

Tim turns and looks at him. "Look, he's laughing. That is one cool kid." he says to them dropping his guard.

"Laughing?" Batman asks as he looks at him, and Joey who was also started to laugh as well.

"Either that or they have gas." Dick adds looking over Conner shoulder looking at Joey laughing also dropping his guard.

"Put them down." Batman says to them.

"What?" Cassie asks him.

"They were crying when the government people attacked last time, right?"

"Yeah, So?" Cassie asks him, not seeing the connecting.

"So just put them down a minute and come over here. You too, Dick and Tim."

"Why?" Cassie asks him.

"Trust me." Batman says to them.

"Okay." Conner says to him and puts the Joey into the play pen, Cassie sighs and puts Johnny in with her they walk away stand next to each other and wait.

"What are we doing?" Tim whispers to him.

"Just wait." Batman says to them.

"For what?" Dick asks.

The alarm system goes off. They race over to the play pen except for Batman. "That's what." he says to them.

"I don't get it." Cassie says not picking them up but looking down at them.

"They're doing it, they are using their powers to set off the alarm." Batman explains to them.

"Because they figured out when it goes off, that we'll come running." Dick says understanding.

"They're just trying to get attention." Tim says also understanding.

"They are genius. Just like daddy." Cassie says to them.

"That's my kids, using your powers." Conner says to them.

"Are you trying to give mummy a heart attack? Is that what you're trying to do?" Cassie asks them in a baby voice.

"That is some serious power right there." Dick says to them.

…

"I heard about what's been happening." Diana says to Cassie they watch them sleep.

"Yeah, it's a disaster." Cassie says to her.

"I was thinking that you could come live in Paradise Island just for a little while." Diana says to her. "Until it's safe." She adds.

"Really?"

"Yes, and mother really wants to meet them."

"Did you tell her that Johnny is a boy?"

"Yes I did."

"And she was ok with it?"

"Yes, she said that she wanted to perform a ceremony to them both."

Cassie smiles. "Really?"

"Yes, will you come?" Diana asks her.

"Yes, we will go, I haven't seen Hippolyta in the longest time."

"Alright, I'll set it up."

"Oh but they don't like fly out in the open." Cassie says to her.

"Oh ok…I'll get my plane."

"Alright, perfect."

…**Paradise Island **

"Oh honey what are you doing with Johnny? I thought Hippolyta was gonna spend some time with him." Cassie says as she sees Conner holding the baby in his arms outside in the sun.

"Well, she didn't want to." Conner says bouncing the baby in his arms.

Cassie laughs. "What? That's ridiculous."

"Really? Then why didn't she want to touch him or change him or feed him?" Conner asks her.

"Well, she's probably just resting before the ceremony. She said she was gonna do it as soon as we get everything ready." Cassie says touching Johnny's black hair.

"Cassie, this has nothing to do with getting ready and you know it. Hippolyta doesn't like the fact that Johnny's a boy and she makes no bones about it."

"Alright then let's go." Cassie says to him.

"Go where?" Conner asks her, as she walks into the castle. "Now you know why we don't come here more often. Yeah." he says to Johnny smiling as Johnny smiles at him as if knowing what he was talking about.

…

Hippolyta was sitting down on a Chaise couch and holding Joey in her arms smiling at her, as Joey laughs making goofy faces at her. She was surrounded by other Amazons in the throne room smile at the baby in her arms.

One of the Amazons holds out her little hand with here's and Joey squeezes her thumb. "Wow, she's got a great grip." She says.

"She's definitely going to be a fighter." Hippolyta says smiling.

"Hippolyta?" Cassie asks as she enters the room.

"Cassandra, yes come in." Hippolyta says as she sees her.

Cassie sees her holding Joey in her arms. "We need to talk." She says serious.

"About?" Hippolyta asks her.

"I think you know what about. Conner seems to think that you don't want to be around Johnny for some reason. And I'm beginning to wonder myself." Cassie says to her.

Hippolyta looks at her and sighs. "Oh, this is my entire fault." She says as she gives Joey to an Amazon. "Maybe if you lived here longer, been around longer, maybe things would've worked out the way they were supposed to." Hippolyta says to her sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Cassie asks her walking up to her the other Amazons taking Joey off walking to the side and to the small balcony.

"This. Jonathan." Hippolyta says getting off the couch.

"Oh, you mean because he's not a girl?"

"Cassandra, you know as well as I do that the Amazon line is supposed to be lead by **women**. Not men."

"Who says?"

"Tradition says. Destiny says. Tell me that you didn't hope to have two little girl."

"No, not really, Johnny's a boy so what?"

"So what?" Hippolyta asks back. "Something went wrong. Terribly wrong. That is not baby you were meant to have."

"Hippolyta." Cassie says rolling her eyes.

"You know it's true."

"Things change."

"Not this." Hippolyta says stubbornly. Cassie glares at her, she walks up to her and holds her hands out of her, she puts her hands out, holding each other. "Oh, it's just that I'm worried about the family, you know. We don't know what to expect." She says softly.

"I know, and that's precisely why we shouldn't treat him any differently because he's a boy. That's why we're going to do the ceremony. At the very least he deserves that." Cassie says to her.

"I'm sorry, Cassandra. I can't." Hippolyta says to her, Cassie let's go of her hands.

Cassie looks at her shocked. "You are crazy! This isn't about him or our legacy. This is about you!"

"Cassandra, you don't understand." Hippolyta says softly.

"That you don't want to perform a blessing on my son? You are damn right I do not understand!" Cassie yells out angry, Joey starts crying the Amazon holding her bounces her trying to calm her down.

"You see him as an innocent little boy. But he won't be like that, not for long."

"So you can't even hold him because some day, some very far away day he will become a man?"

"Men cannot be trusted with power. They can't handle it, they're weak and evil will eventually win out."

"That is silly! Look at Conner." Cassie says to her, and looks at the amazon coming out of the balcony with Joey still crying.

"Well, Conner, I mean, he's an angel, you can't count Conner."

Diana walks in the room, hearing the yelling and Joey crying. "What's going on here?" she asks as she goes over picking up Joey trying to calm her down.

"Your mother hates my child, that's what's going on."

"That is not true." Hippolyta says to her. "I love Josephine."

"You just hate men, is that correct?" Cassie asks annoyed, Conner walks in with Johnny crying.

"No, I don't trust men. There's a difference."

"Excuse me?" Conner asks as he walks in with the crying Johnny.

"Mother please this is Cassie's child." Diana says to her Joey still crying in her arms.

"You know what? Forget it. You couldn't even bless my son with any kind of goodness because you are too consumed by your **bitterness**!" Cassie yells at her walking to the door.

"Cassandra."

"And since his father is an angel, we will take our chances without a blessing!" Cassie yells at her angry and walks off.

Diana still holding Joey trying to calm her down by swinging Joey in her arms. "Shh, shh, shh." She says to her.

"Give me." Conner says to her and takes Joey in his other arm, with Johnny in the other and they both stop crying. Diana looks at him a little surprised. "Sometimes they just miss each other." He says to her and walks out of the room with the twins in his arms.

…

Cassie was laying down on a blanket Joey and Johnny both down next to each other laying down on the blanket surrounded by trees and a waterfall. Conner was sitting up looking down at them.

Conner covers his face then reveals it. "Peek a boo." he says and they laugh together.

"I hate her." Cassie says still angry.

"No you don't." Conner says to her as he covers his face and reveals it. "Peek a boo." He says and they laugh again.

"She is such a man hating woman." She says to him. "What's the opposite of misogyny?"

"Misandrist." He says to her smiling at the babies.

"It's like she doesn't even try. She just made up her mind about him, not wanting to see him for the good boy that he is and-misandrist really?" she asks him changing the subject.

"Things just stick in my brain." He says to her.

"We have to get out of here." She says sitting up.

"How? The babies don't like it when we fly with them."

"Maybe we can call Dick to bring a plane to pick us up."

"I left my phone at home."

"I have mine." she says checking her pockets. "Oh no wait, I didn't bring it. Damn it. I didn't think I would need it."

Conner covers his face and reveals it. "Peek a boo." They laugh at him. "They are so cute." He says smiling.

She turns on her stomach and on her elbows. "How can anybody hate him?"

"I'll fly and bring Dick." He says standing up.

"Thank you."

"I'll be right back." Conner says and flies off. The twins start fussing a little.

"Oh don't worry Daddy is coming back, with Uncle Dick then we can leave this crazy island." Cassie says to them.

…

"Thanks for coming all the way here." Cassie says to Dick as he walks towards them Conner holding Joey and Cassie holding Johnny.

"No problem, the League said that you guys could hang around the watchtower." Dick says to them. "I however don't have baby car seats."

"It's fine." Cassie says to him. "We have to get out of here."

"How's the case going?" Conner asks him.

"We still haven't found the government people who are trying to take the kids." Dick says to them. "Sorry."

"That's ok. Let's go." Cassie says in a hurry.

"What about the babies' things?" Conner asks her.

"We can get them later." Cassie says to them.

"Cassandra, Conner." Hippolyta says as she walks down the steps of the castle. "Can we talk?"

"Don't worry we're leave." Cassie says to her.

"Please." Hippolyta says to her.

"Fine. What?"

"I am so sorry." Hippolyta says to her.

"Really?" Cassie asks her hopeful.

"Yes and I'm most sorry for what I did to Jonathan, and you. And if ever I wanted a second chance, it would be with him, and you." Hippolyta says to her, apologizing. "I never meant to hurt you or Jonathan."

"Then why did you?" Cassie asks her.

"Men have always tried to take advantage of what we have." Hippolyta says to her. "Or what I have."

"So you'll perform the ceremony?" Conner asks her.

"Yes I will."

…

"The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy." Hippolyta says in front of all the Amazon's plus Clark, Dick, Barbara, Tim, Bruce, Megan, Kaldur, Wally, Artemis, Zatanna and Dinah. Conner and Cassie both step forward with the babies in their arms in white dresses outfits next to each other. "We pledge to be with these children, this beautiful girl and handsome boy this always. Apart but never separate, free but never alone. They are one of us and because of that, we will bless them with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Jonathan and Josephine Kent." She says to them both and out of nowhere the clouds in the sky basically opens up and pink and white flower petals fall down. Joey and Johnny star laughing waving their arms around for the petals. "Blessed be." Hippolyta says to them.

"Blessed be." The Amazons all say in unison.

"Blessed be." Clark, Dick, Barbara, Tim, Bruce, Megan, Kaldur, Wally, Artemis, Zatanna and Dinah say together.

"Blessed be." They hear the Gods and Goddess from the sky say.

…

"Ok well we figured it out." Batman says to them.

"Who?" Cassie says impatiently.

"Ok we'll tell you but you have to be calm about it." Tim says to her.

"Ok please tell me it's not the President, I don't want to have to destroy the white house." Conner says to him.

"It's Lex Luthor." Batman says to them.

"I am going to kill him." Cassie says to them.

"Cassie." Tim says to her.

"I'm going to put my hands around his neck until his head pops."

"Wow that a little over the top." Tim says to her. Conner and Cassie both look at him.

"When you have children and they are being chased by the Devil reincarnated, you get to have an opinion, but until then-" she starts.

"Shut up!" Conner yells at him.

"Where is he?" Cassie asks him.

"Rhelasia." Batman says to them.

"Thank you." Conner says to them and walks away with Cassie.

…**Rhelasia**

"Lead walls, red solar guns, and kryptonite bullets." Superboy says to her standing high mid-air he was wearing a black body suit and red S on his chest.

"Good thing you had that suit laying around that will protect you from the red solar guns." Wondergirl says to him, she was wearing blue jeans, red-t shirt with the gold W on her chest her silver bracelets on her wrists and her golden lasso on her hip.

"Well it is Luthor we're going after. Just make sure you cover me with the bullets, it hurts to get shot with kryptonite."

"You can stay here if you want." Wondergirl says to him, teasing.

"Ha, Ha." He fakes laughs.

"Plan?"

"Full force."

"I like it." she says smiling.

Superboy flies down Wondergirl following him straight down the desert plain, and crash down to the building under the ground making two holes.

…**Mount Justice **

"You let them go?!" Black Canary yells out, suppressing wanting to use her sonic scream.

"Are you insane?!" Flash yells out as well.

"We didn't have a choice." Batman says to them.

"Where are the babies?" Superman asks looking around.

"Paradise Island." Wonder woman says to him. "The Amazons have them don't worry they'll be save there."

"Are you sure, maybe we should go check on them just in case." Superman says to her. "I mean he's Lex Luthor he found a way around my fortress."

"No he did." Batman says to him.

"He was close." Superman says to him.

"Shouldn't you be worried about Cassie and Conner going after him?" Robin asks them.

"They can take care of themselves." Superman says to him.

"Or have you not noticed?" Wonder woman asks him.

"Aren't you worried that they might kill him?" Nightwing asks them.

Superman looks at Batman, he looks back at him and Wonder woman. "No." they say to them.

"But Superman is right, let's go check on the twins." Batman says. "Luthor is persistent magical barrier or not."

"Thank you." Superman says to him. "Let's go." He says to them.

"I'll drive." Wonder woman says and they walk off.

"I hate it when you drive." Batman says to her.

"That's because you hate not having control."

"I'm ok with not having control, I'm not ok with the way you drive."

"And how do I drive?"

"Like a crazy person."

"Oh don't be so dramatic."

"I have an idea." Robin says.

"What's that?" Nightwing asks.

"We go to Cassie and Conner's home and throw a party for them." Robin says to him.

"Yeah alright we can invite some of the Team members." Nightwing says to him, the looks down at himself. "Let's go change first." He says to him.

…**Rhelasia**

Wondergirl had her lasso around Lex Luthor. Superboy punches out another meta-human then uses his heat vision on the door sealing it shut. And walks over to Wondergirl and sighs.

"What are you going to do? Make me tell the truth?" Lex asks her.

Wondergirl raises an eyebrow. "My lasso is a gift from my father and brother Ares. It doesn't make you tell the truth it does some much better." She holds the lasso tight and it glows bright and Lex gets electrocuted. He screams. "That was just a touch of my anger, wanna see what happens when I really let go?" she asks him.

"You wouldn't kill me." Lex says to them.

"You come after my family and you think we were going to hurt you?" Wondergirl says to him, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Why did you come after us?" Superboy asks him. "Haven't you done enough damage to my life?"

"I wanted to get to know my grandchildren." Lex Luthor says to them.

"You'd better be careful. You are stepping down a very dangerous road right now." Superboy says to him.

"I'm your father."

"If you say that again, I swear I'll have Cassie squeeze the life out of you." Superboy says to him.

"It would be a pleasure." Wondergirl says to him.

"Don't worry I'm planning to make up for my past. In time you will see we're meant to be a powerful force. I'll keep my distance but I'm not going away. Especially since my grandchildren will need a grandfather." Lex says to them. Superboy walks up to him on the floor holding his leg tight. "You won't hurt. I know you still care about me, on some level deep inside."

Superboy looks at him and breaks his leg. Lex screams out. "You are seriously mistaken if you think I still care about you in anyway. I want you out of my life." He says to him while Lex breaths heavily. "You're a smart man, you know which buttons to push and which to not to push. If you come after our children again we will kill you."

"And he can go into space, your body will never be found." Wondergirl says to him. "You stay away from us."

"Yes." Lex says still in pain.

"Say I understand." Superboy says smirking.

Lex looks at him. "I understand." He says.

"Good boy." Wondergirl says to him and shocks him again this time knocking him out then unties him.

"Let's go home." Superboy says to her.

"Yup, I have to feed someone fast."

"Oh sorry Wondermom let's go." Superboy says flying off.

"That name better not stick." Wondergirl says as she starts to fly off Superboy follows.

…**Cassie and Conner's house**

"Oh god the mess, I'm going have to clean." Conner says as he walks up to the house remembering what the house looked like with only Cissie inside, while holding Joey in his arms.

"You'll superspeed and in five seconds everything will be clean." Cassie says to him holding Johnny.

"I've been thinking about that."

"What's that?"

"I think we should cool off on using our powers, especially in front of the kids."

"Why?"

"Well, if they see us using them, they'll think its ok to use them like we do."

"No, well tell them not to use them."

"And when they say that's not fair?"

"We'll say the world isn't fair." Cassie says to him, then thinks. "Ok I get it, man what a cliché."

He sighs. "Aw man, the place is going to be a mess."

"Time to face it honey." Cassie says and opens the door.

"Surprise!" Dick, Babs, Cissie, Tim, Clark, Diana, Roy, Lian, and Ma yell out.

"Yay more mess." Conner whispers to her, she smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Hi." Babs says to her as she walks up to her taking Johnny off her arms.

"Hi." Cissie says taking Joey off of Conner's arms.

"Way to send a message, warrior parents!" Tim says to them as he gets behind them and puts his arms around them.

"Thank you." Cassie says to him turn to face him. "Hey, when did you get taller than Conner?"

Conner looks up a little at Tim. "Oh don't worry, I can still beat him up." He says to him, Tim makes a face at him, Conner sticks his tongue at him.

Dick walks up to him. "Don't worry we cleaned everything up." He says to them.

"It was a real mess." Babs says looking at Cissie.

"I might, might have thrown a party." Cissie says to them holding Joey and walking away Babs follows putting the twins in the play pen toys inside already.

Lian looks over at them with Roy. "You like them?" Roy asks her.

"Yes, they're cute." The five year old Lian says to him.

"Very."

"Was I that small?"

"Yes."

She leans over the play pen wanting to touch Johnny and they put up a force field bubble around the whole play pen knocking Roy and Lian down and into a wall. Cassie and Conner run over to the twins. Dick and Babs go to Roy and Lian.

"You guys ok?" Dick asks as Lian starts to cry.

"No!" Lian yells out angry. "Owie." She says pointing to her elbow with a scratch.

"Oh sweetie." Roy says to her picking her up.

"I'll get the bandages." Babs says and walks away.

"Hey! Put down the force field right now." Conner says to the twin, and it goes away.

Cassie picks up Johnny. "Oh Johnny Lian's a friend."

Conner picks up Joey. "You cannot use your powers on our friends." Joey blinks at him as if confused. Conner turns to Roy. "Sorry, they've been chased by bad guys their a little paranoid."

Roy picks up Lian and stands up walking up to them. "No, No, No, No, No! Down, down now!" Lian yells out squirming around in his arms.

"It's ok sweetie they didn't mean it." Roy says to her as he walks closer to them.

"See it's ok, they're our friends." Cassie says as she leans over to Lian for her to see that it was ok.

"That's Uncle Roy and cousin Lian." Conner says to them.

Lian looks at the twins and touches Joey's blonde hair. "Good girl." Cassie says to her.

Babs comes back with bandages. "Found them." She says to them preparing the bandage. "Here we go sweetie." She says to Lian and puts the bandage on her elbow.

"Thank you." Lian says to her and Roy puts Lian down, Conner and Cassie crunch down putting the twins on their laps.

"Do you know how to play peek a boo?" Conner asks her.

"Yeah." Lian says and covers her face.

"Where's Lian?" Cassie asks in a baby voice.

"Here I am!" Lian yells out revealing her face, and the babies start laughing.

…

"Come on, come on eat, eat Johnny it's yummy and delicious." Cissie says to Johnny and Joey as they sit on a high chair with a plate and Cissie trying to feed them some orange stuff. "Look, look, look, see it's-" she says eating it and then makes a face. "horrible. Oh my god this is disgusting." She says grabbing a napkin and spitting it out. Johnny and Joey look at her. "Yeah alright, applesauce it is."

"Yay!" Johnny and Joey yell out and clap their hands happy.

She looks at them. "Cissie can you say Cissie." She says joking

They look at her. "Cissie." They say.

She looks at them shocked. She pulls out her phone and puts on the video camera. "Dadda, say Dadda." She says to them.

"Dadda." They say laughing clapping their hands together.

"Mamma." She says as she continues to record.

"Mamma." They say happy.

She stops recording. "OH MY GOD! This is so cool. You guys are so smart." She says as she texts the video to both Cassie and Conner who were both working. "Your mommy and daddy are going to be so happy."

"Daddy!" they yell out.

"Yes daddy." Cissie says to them. "Mommy say mommy." They say nothing. "Daddy?"

"Daddy!" they yells out happy. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" they continue to yells out happy.

"Huh?" Cissie looks at them as they continue to yell Daddy. "Mommy is going to be really happy about that." She says sarcastically.

…

Cassie and Cissie are in the sun porch, Cissie on a chair on the computer a binder next to her paying bills. Cassie is trying to take photos of Johnny and Joey who are lying on some pillows on the chair.

"OK, ready?" Cassie says to them and takes the picture. Joey and Johnny don't smile.

"Water bill done on to the light." Cissie says to her. "Do I use the same credit card?"

"Yes." Cassie says to her. "I bore them." she makes a funny face at the twins, trying to get them to smile.

"Play peek a boo." Cissie says to her as she flips through the binder looking for the light bill information.

"Okay, mummy's got one last picture left. Are you ready? Here we go. Smile, smile, smile, one, two, three." She takes the picture. "Alright, I give up."

Conner walks in carrying a two baby outfit. "Hey, kiddos, you wanna play peek a boo?" he asks them the twins smiles and laughs.

"Daddy!"

Cassie stands up and Conner sits down in her place. "Oh, yes, you do." he cover his face. "Peek a boo." He shows his face they start laughing.

"Yeah, see, now they smiles." Cassie says annoyed.

"Okay, let's get you ready for the fair, okay?" Conner says to them.

"I'm telling you, it's not gonna fit. Nothing fits anymore and if they keep growing at this rate, we're gonna have to send them off to college by next week." Cassie says sitting down next to Cissie.

Conner holds up the baby outfit one with pink flower and the other one with little cars. "Well, they will in these, I just got them yesterday."

"Daddy!" they both yell out.

"Uh-huh." Cassie says to him really annoyed. Conner starts to unbutton Johnny's outfit. Johnny starts to fuss. "Are you hurting him?" she asks him.

"No, he's just hungry."

"Are you sure?"

Cissie picks up a bottle and hands it to Conner. "That's his hungry cry." She says to Cassie.

"Thanks." Conner says to Cissie and she continues to type.

"People, I am a terrible mother. I am bad at this. I don't even recognize my own child's cries." Cassie says to them.

"It's a subtle difference." Conner says to her as he gives Johnny the bottle he holds it with his own little hands while Conner unbuttons his outfit. "Besides they will be talking in full sentences soon, so it won't matter."

"Okay, well, what about this maternal bond I hear so much about?" Cissie asks them.

"It's just a myth that all mothers instantly bond with their children." Conner says to her. "Could you help me put this on Joey?"

Cassie stands up from her chair and grabs the other outfit with flowers and unbuttons Joey's outfit.

"Well, I'm not worried about all other mothers, I'm worried about this one."

"You'll be fine." Conner says to her. "Are you almost done?" he asks Cissie.

"Done with Light, and Water, do you want me to pay credit cards JcPenney, toys r us?"

"No I already did that." Conner says as he finishes putting on the outfit on Johnny.

"I'm done too." Cassie says as she finishes putting on Joey's outfit with flowers.

"Alright! Let's go!" Cissie says as she gets the diaper bag and closes the laptop.

…

"Peek a boo." Conner says to the twins and they laugh as they sit looking up at them in the play pen with toys in their hands.

"Peek a boo." Cassie says to the twins and they laugh again.

"Oh Hera I love them so much."

Johnny covers his face and Joey disappears. "Oh my god." Conner whispers shocked, Cassie petrified not breathing.

"Peek a boo." Johnny says and Joey appears.

"wow." Conner says.

"That was scary." Cassie says breathing. "No more peek a boo." She says.

Johnny covers his face and Joey disappears. "They are so cute." Conner says and looks at Cassie who looked scared.

"Peek a boo." Johnny says and Joey reappears and they laugh at each other.

"Cassie you ok?" Conner asks her.

"Yeah, fine-ish."

"Their powers are just starting out."

"I know, but I can't do…that." She says pointing at them. "Can you?"

"No but their different and that's ok." Conner says putting an arm around her. The twins continue to play peek a boo with each other.

"That is kinda cute."

"I'll get the camera." Conner says getting up.

Cassie covers her face. "Peek a boo." she says and they both disappear. And she reveals her face. "Um…Johnny? Joey?" they reappear. "wow."

**1 year later…Mount justice **

"Why didn't you just take them to day care?" Megan asks Conner as she holds Johnny in the living room bouncing him on her knee watching kids tv show.

"They've been using their powers against each other." Conner says as he feeds Joey in the kitchen while she sits on the high chair.

"On each other?" Megan asks him then Johnny disappears in her arms. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Conner asks her.

"He's gone." Megan says panic standing up showing him.

Conner looks at Joey in the high chair. "Joey where did you teleport your brother too?" he asks her.

Joey smiles at him. "I don't know."

Conner picks up his phone and dials Cassie. "Mommy is going to be very very mad at you."

Cassie was at home cooking when the phone rings and Conner tells her what happen then the doorbell rings. "No Conner he's not here! Where the hell is he?" Cassie asks him panicked then opens the door.

"Does this belong to you?" Clark asks her holding Johnny in his arms.

"Thank Hera." Cassie says to him. "I got him." she says to Conner on the phone and hangs up. "Hey you." She says to Johnny.

"Mommy Joey teleported me." Johnny says putting his arms out so that she would pick him up.

"I know honey." She says as she grabs him hugging him. "Hi." She says to Clark.

"Hi." Clark says to her as he walks in the house. "I stepped up on the porch and all of a sudden the little guy just flies into my arms."

"Yeah, his sister teleported him form Mount Justice." Cassie says as she puts Johnny down who had started squirming and he runs away.

"Oh…is that normal?" Clark says as he follows Cassie into the house.

"Has been lately." Cassie says to him. "Joey wants to teleport her brother all over creation for Hera only knows what reason."

"Well, isn't that just them being brother and sister? I mean, there's always going to be sibling rivalry?"

"No, actually, it's not. This is not them fighting over toys. They could kill each other if they wanted." Cassie says to him then looks at him a little confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I actually just wanted to see the twins." Clark says to her smiling.

Cassie looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "Is this about Luthor thing?"

"No…" Clark says to her. "I'm just worried."

"We're fine, I promise. Dick and Tim put extra cameras around the house especially outside. Luthor is not coming here."

"Who's Luthor?" Johnny asks hugging her leg.

"You didn't tell them?" Clark asks her.

Cassie crunches down to his level. "He's a very bad guy."

"Like Joey?" Johnny asks her.

"No, Joey is not a bad guy."

"Then why does she hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you."

"Yes she does, she said so."

"Oh umm…" Cassie stammers a little.

Clark walks over to them and gets on his knee. "You know me and Conner used to fight a lot."

"You did?" Johnny asks him.

"Yes and we said we hated each other a lot of times." Clark says smiling. "But just because we fought it didn't mean we didn't love each other."

"Really?"

"You know there's a saying. When two people fight it means they really care about each other. She doesn't hate you she's just being a little mean. " Clark says to him smiling at him, Johnny smiles back at him.

"Ok." Johnny says to him. "Uncle Clark, do you want to paint with me?"

"Yes. Let's go." Clark says and picks him. "Where?"

"Upstairs!" Johnny yells out happy pointing to the ceiling.

"Alright." Clark says and he starts to leave and turns to Cassie, she mouths 'Thank you.' He mouths back, 'You're welcome.' And goes upstairs with Johnny.

**Rhode Island…Beach**

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Dick asks as he lays down on the beach in his swimming trunks.

"Well yeah, Kansas doesn't exactly have a beach." Conner says also on his swimming trunks looking at Johnny trying to make a sandcastle with a bucket and Joey playing with plastic dolphin.

"How you liking parenthood?"

"So far so good." He says to him, Joey then teleport Johnny's bucket to herself.

"Dad!" Johnny yells out, Dick looks sits up.

"I saw that! Joey, you give that bucket back right now or I'm taking you to your mother." Conner says to her, she pouts and teleports it back to Johnny.

"Fun." Dick says sarcastically and lays back down.

"A blast." Conner says back. "Look." He says, Dick sits up on his elbows. Johnny stands up and walks over to Joey and gives her the bucket she grabs it and gives him the dolphin and they start to make a new sandcastle.

"Ok, that's cute." Dick says and lays down. "He's definitely the good one."

"Dick!"

"I was just joking."

"Daddy." They both yell out and run up to him.

"Yes." Conner says to them.

"Can you help us build a castle?" Johnny asks him holding his leg.

"Sure."

"I forgot to tell you, Roy wants a playdate."

"I knew it, he's way too lonely." Conner says jokily.

"Oh yeah, we need to get him laid." Dick says agreeing with him.

"What's laid mean?" Johnny and Joey ask him.

Dick looks at them and Conner turns to him. "Oh um…it means um…Conner why don't you tell them."

"It's a nap but for grown-ups." Conner says to them, they nod. "And I thought Lian didn't like the twins." Conner says to Dick.

"Kids are flaky."

"We like Lian." Joey says.

"Yeah, she's really nice." Johnny says smile.

"Alright, guess I'll give him a call."

"Yay!" the twins yells out happy.

"Let's go swim!" Conner yells out and picks them up standing up and throwing them into the water.

"Dad!" they yell out as they get throw into the sea with a splash.

"That's safe." Dick says to him sarcastically.

"They can swim." Conner says to him.

…**Cassie and Conner's house**

Cassie and Conner put the twins to sleep in their room, still in the same room, and Cassie was now putting on her long t-shirt and taking off her bra while Conner striped down to his boxers.

"Well he brought up a good point Conner."

"No he didn't." he says stubbornly.

"I'm just saying we should tell them before they find out on their own."

"And how are they going to do that? Unless someone tells them."

"I'm just saying."

"What are you saying? That we should tell them that Lex Luthor is their grandfather and they might be evil? It just opens up a whole can worms."

"Conner."

"You don't know what it's like Cassie, thinking that you might turn bad one day, that one day you might turn on your friends and family. That you might have actually been born bad."

"Yeah ok, I'm sorry I brought it up."

"We will tell them just…not yet. Ok?"

"Ok." They lay down on their bed . "Oh Roy called."

"Oh yeah, they want a play date with Lian."

"I know, it would have been nice to have known what he was talking about."

"I'm sorry."

"I thought she didn't like Joey and Johnny."

"Kids are flaky."

…

Conner, Cassie and Roy were outside in the backyard eating while Lian, Joey and Johnny were coloring in a kiddie table.

Conner looks over at them coloring. "Hey I told you not to do that." her says to Joey as she teleports a crayon from Lian's hands to herself.

Joey stands up and throws the crayon at Johnny. "Hey!" Cassie yells out. Joey crosses her arms and pouts then teleports out.

"Where'd she go?" Roy asks them.

"She probably teleported up to her room." Cassie says to him. "She's been doing that a lot lately. Terrible twos and all that."

"I remember that." Roy says to her. "It sucked."

Johnny picks up the broken crayon on the grass and gives it to Lian. "Here you go." He says to her.

"Thank you." Lian says to him as she gets the crayon for him and they continue to color on the small table.

"I'm gonna go check on Joey." Conner says as he stands up and goes inside.

"Must suck to have kids with powers." Roy says to Cassie.

"A little, it's definitely different but it helps having you guys around."

"Well you had them when you were little so-" Roy starts.

"No I didn't, they came out when I was 12 neither did Conner."

"Sure he did he just looked older." He says smiling.

Joey was in her and Johnny's room in her bed under the red blanket with a W on it. Conner knocks on the door and then opens the door himself.

"Hey sweetie." Conner says as he opens the door.

"Go away."

"Honey, what happen?" he asks as he goes over to her bed pulling the red blanket down. "We talked about using your powers on our friends remember?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm bad."

"You are not bad."

"Yes I am."

"Who told you you were bad?" Conner asks her.

"You and mommy."

"What? When?"

"I heard you and mommy talking the other night."

"Superhearing?"

"Johnny has it too." She says to him.

"Oh course." Conner sighs. "What did you hear?"

"That Lex Luthor is our grandpa."

"Did Johnny hear?"

"No, he was asleep."

"Ok honey-"

"I'll go tell him." Joey says to him.

"No-" he starts and she teleports out. "Oh god." He runs down.

"You are lying!" Johnny yells out angry.

"What happen?" Cassie asks Conner as he shows up.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You are a liar!"

"Good new they have superhearing, bad news Joey overheard us talking about Luthor." Conner says to her.

"Oh no." Cassie moans.

"Oh yeah I had the Cheshire talk with Lian it was horrible." Roy says to them.

"Lex Luthor is our grandpa I heard mommy and daddy talking." Joey says to Johnny.

"No, No, No. NO!" Johnny yells out angry and the sky starts to turn gray.

"Uh guys what's happing?" Roy asks pointing to the sky as thunder starts to crash. Lian runs up to Roy scared and he picks her up and she hugs him tightly.

"Is Johnny doing this?" Cassie asks shocked.

"Johnny!" Conner yells out. "Stop!" he yells out to him, Johnny starts to cry and the rain falls down. "Go inside!" he yells to Roy and Lian. They run inside the sun pouch.

"What do we do?" Cassie asks him as covering her face as the cold water hits her lightning struck down breaking a tree. "We have to stop him! He's gonna hurt Joey!" she turns to look at him, he wasn't there. He looks over at the twin Conner holding Johnny in his arms.

"It's ok, it's ok." Conner whispers to him. Johnny continues to cry but the sky clears up. He turns to Joey who was completely wet.

"I'm sorry." Joey says to him softly. Conner waves for her to come to him she does and he hugs her.

Conner takes the twins inside the house and to the bathroom taking off their wet clothes and putting a towel on them taking them to their room. They stood still in the middle of the room while Conner looked for clothes in their closets.

"Daddy?" Johnny asks as he looks at him.

"Yeah?" Conner says as he takes out a green t-shirt and puts it on Johnny.

"Are we bad?"

"No."

"Daddy underwear." Joey says to him.

"Oh yeah." Conner goes to the drawer and pulls out pink underwear for her and gets down on his knee she drops her towel and puts her hands on his shoulder. "Leg." She puts her leg in the underwear. "Other leg." She puts her other leg in. "Good girl."

"I want my blue flower dress." Joey says to him.

"Ok." He says and goes back to the closet looking for the dress.

"But grandpa is bad guy, mommy said so." Johnny says to him.

Conner finds the dress and goes back to the drawer and pulls out little boxers for Johnny. "He is a bad guy." He says to him and knees down putting the boxers on Johnny.

"So we are bad."

"No." Conner says to him and Joey puts up her arms, Conner slips the dress on.

"I'm confused." Johnny says.

"Just because grandpa's bad doesn't mean we're bad. There's a bad side in all of us but that doesn't mean that you need to make it part of us." Conner says to them and puts his finger on their chest. "You decide who you really are."

"We can be good or bad?" Joey asks him.

"We can be very, very good and a little bad." Conner says to her showing her with his thumb and index finger very little between them.

Joey chuckles. "Ok."

"Ok?" he asks Johnny.

"Ok." Johnny says smiling.

"Alright, let's go make cake." He says picking them up.

"Chocolate!" the twins yell out happy.

"Yes! Chocolate!" Conner says to them, they laugh happy.

**Smallville…**

Cassie was in the playground with the twins as they play, watching them making sure they didn't do anything with their powers and trying to read a book at the same time. They both come running to here and she smiles at them putting her book down.

"Hey." Cassie says to them.

"Did we come out of a vagina?" they both ask at the same time.

Cassie looks at them shocked and blinks. "Um well…" she pauses. "Where did you hear that?"

"Did we?" they ask again.

"Um…yes you did." Cassie says to them.

"Wow." They say.

"Did you come out a vagina too?" Joey asks her.

"Do you want ice cream?" she asks them. "Anything you want, chocolate, vanilla anything."

"Did you?" Johnny asks her stubbornly.

"Yes…yes I did."

"Wow our whole family came from vaginas." Joey says happy.

"Kate our whole family came from vaginas!" Johnny yells out for his friend and they both run back to the playground.

"Oh my Hera." Cassie whispers to herself.

…**Cassie and Conner's house**

"So it starts out as an egg and once the egg gets fertilized it develops into a baby." Cassie says to them as they sit down to eat sandwiches. "It's one of life's greatest miracles." She says smiling.

"Does that make sense?" Conner asks them as he puts down milk for them.

"Wait-so how does the egg get fertilized?" Johnny asks them as he looks at them, Joey nods wanting to know too.

"It happens." Cassie says to him.

"It just magically happens?" Joey asks her, Cassie nods.

"Um no, you guys the dad, me. I fertilize it." Conner says to her, Cassie looks at him.

"The dad?" Johnny asks him.

"Yup that's my job." Conner says to him.

"So Daddy, you brought the fertilizer?" Joey asks him.

"Yes he did." Cassie says awkwardly.

"So how did you get the fertilizer into the egg?" Johnny asks him.

"I think we should have ice cream today." Cassie says not wanting to answer the question.

"We wanna know how you did it." they both say at the same time a little annoyed.

"Well…" Conner starts and looks at Cassie for help she shakes her head. "I…us boys." He says to Johnny. "Have what is called-"

"Conner." Cassie whispers to him to stop.

"We have what is called a penis." Conner says quickly. Johnny nods. "And I use the penis to fertilize the egg and the fertilizer is called sperm and um-"

"Oh my Hera." Cassie whispers to herself.

"Where does it happen?" Joey asks them Cassie and Conner look at her. "Does the egg come out?" she asks making a fist with her hand pretending it was the egg.

"Or does the sperm go in?" Johnny asks as he pokes Joey's fist.

Conner chuckles nervously. "What about cookies and cream? We can have an ice cream Sunday." Cassie says to them changing the subject.

Conner nods. "That's a great idea." He says and gets up going to the fridge.

…**Mount Justice**

"Hey Thanks for babysitting." Conner says as he holds Joey, wearing a black suit and tie.

"We love you." Cassie says to him as she holds Johnny says to him, wearing a V-neck tight black dress.

"It's fine." Dick says as they both drop down Joey and Johnny on the floor and they run around the briefing room. "They're still scared of the zeta tube?" he whispers to them. They nod.

"Hey!" Tim walks into the briefing room. "Oh you're here already, great I have some awesome board games for them." He says as he watches them running around.

"Oh do you have monopoly they love monopoly." Conner says to him.

"For 3 year olds?" Tim asks him.

They both nod.

"No I didn't, but I brought candyland." Tim says to him and then looks at Cassie. "Wow!" she smiles at him. "You look…er… I mean, it's just the …that, that dress! Um…"

"I hope the ends of these sentences are good." Cassie says to him.

Tim chuckles. "No, no…they're good. It's just been so long since I've seen you like this. You clean up good."

"Well thank you." Cassie says smiling at him.

Tim continues to stare at Cassie.

"Okay you can stop now." Conner says to him.

"Sorry."

The twins both run over to them hug Tim and Dick around their legs.

"HEY guys!" Dick yells out.

"Be careful you guys, you don't want to squeeze them too tight, you'll crush them." Conner says to them.

"Sorry." They both say to them and let them go, stand next to each other.

"Thanks ok." Dick says and he crunches down to his knees. "What did you do this week?" he asks them.

Tim crunches down as well. "Yeah, do you guys do anything interesting?"

"We learned that Mom and Dad had sex." Johnny says to him.

"And then we came out of Mom's vagina." Joey says to him.

He looks at them shocked. "ok." He whispers to them, Tim says nothing.

"Did you come out of a vagina too?" Johnny asks him.

Dick looks up at Conner and Cassie who were trying not to bust out laughing and he looks back down at the twin in front on him. "Um…yes…yes we did." He says awkwardly.

"Daddy came out of the test tube." Joey says to him.

"Yes, I was there." Dick says to them.

"Cool." They say at the same time.

"Go play in the gym guys." Cassie says to them, they run off to the workout room.

"I can lift 150." Joey says to Johnny.

"I can lift 200." Johnny says back.

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"Don't break anything!" Cassie yells out.

"They are so smart." Conner says painfully.

Dick laughs and stands up. "That is serious damage right there."

"They'll recover from that right?" Cassie asks him worried.

"Well from any other 3 year old I'd say yes, but **your** 3 year olds…maybe you should prepare for some future therapy." Tim says to them standing up.

"We should have just said that the stork drops them off." Cassie says.

"Yeah, cause they would have believed that." Conner says to her. "Now, come on, the damage is done, we have date night and a very expensive French restaurant to get to, let's go." he says to Cassie.

"Again thanks Dick." Cassie says and hugs him. "We love you." She hugs Tim and kisses his cheek. "And thank you for the complement."

"Any time." Tim says to her as he hugs her back and kisses her on the cheek.

"Call us if anything happen." Conner says to him as he grabs Cassie's hand pulling her away.

"We'll have our phones." Cassie says to him as she gets pulled by Conner. "And coms."

"Go." Dick says to her, they both enter the zeta tube and disappear. He hears a crash. "Guys?! What happen!" he yells out and runs out to the workout room. He sees them with a broken workout beam at their feet.

"He did it!"

"She did it!"

They said pointing at each other.

"Great." Dick mumbles.

…

"Daddy!" the twins run up to him as he exits the zeta tube.

"Hey you guys." Conner says and picks them up. "Did you have fun with Dick and Tim?"

"Shh." They say to him.

"What is it?" he whispers to them.

"They are sleeping." The twins whisper to him Cassie comes out of the zeta tube.

"What?" Cassie asks. He motions for her to come over and they both walk over to the living room Dick and Tim both asleep on the couch.

Conner smiles and the twins look at him. "Fire!" he yells out.

"Fire!" they twins yell out together.

"Fire!" Cassie yells out.

"Fire!" they all yell out.

Dick and Tim quickly stand up panic.

"Oh my god!" Dick yells out.

"Where!" Tim yells out.

They laugh at them. Tim had red marker drawing on his face, and Dick and blue marker drawings on his face.

"You guys suck." Dick says to them thinking they were just laughing at them.

"You feel asleep while taking care of our kids." Cassie says to them smiling acting angry.

"What is wrong with you?" Conner asks them pretending to be angry. "Bad babysitters."

"Oh oops." Dick says to her.

"Ever heard of coffee?" Cassie asks them.

"Oh right…sorry." Tim says to him.

"It's ok Uncle Tim, we didn't break anything." Joey says to him.

"We swear." Johnny says to them.

"Let's go." Conner says.

"But first a picture." Cassie says and takes out her phone. "Smile." They smile at her slightly confused. "This is fantastic." She says smiling. "I'm sending this to everyone."

"Sending what to everyone?" Dick asks confused.

"Nothing." Cassie says and puts her phone away. "We have to go." She says and they walk away.

Dick and Tim look at each other. "Your face-" they say at the same time. "Oh no."

**Smallville…Conner and Cassie's house**

Conner and Cassie walk up to their door. "Do you guys want-?"

"CHOCOLATE!" Cassie, Johnny and Joey yell out.

"Alright then." He puts them down and they run into the house.

"I want brownies." Joey says as she runs to the pantry taking out the box.

"And cake." Johnny says taking out another box.

"And ice cream." Cassie says going to the fridge and taking out the ice cream.

"I'll get the music." Conner says as he goes to the stereo and puts a song.

"Dad!" Joey, Johnny and Cassie yell out.

_Put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up _

They start dancing a little while Conner starts to make the brownies at superspeed.

_You put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up_

"Silly, silly." Cassie says as she waves her arms then points to Joey and she starts to dance on top of the table.

_You put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up_

Joey dances and they laugh.

_You put the lime in the coconut and call the doctor woke him up_

Johnny dances laugh some more.

_I said Doctor! Is there nothing I can take_

Conner puts the brownies in the oven.

_I said Doctor! To relieve this bellyache_

They all rub their bellies.

_I said Doctor! Is there nothing I can take_

They do a conga line around the house.

_I said Doctor! To relieve this bellyache _

They rub their bellies again.

…

"Pajamas come on." Conner says to Joey and she drops her towel and Conner puts on her a ladybug long shirt.

"Does your tummy hurt?" Cassie asks Johnny as he jumps on his bed with only his boxers on.

"No, does your tummy hurt mommy?" Johnny asks her as she gets puts him down on the bed.

"No." Cassie says and kisses him on his forehead.

"Daddy." Joey asks him as he combs her short blonde hair.

"Yes?"

"How come you don't look old?" Joey asks him.

"What do you mean?" Conner asks her.

"I've seen pictures of you and Uncle Dick and Uncle Tim and mommy and you always look the same." Joey says to him.

"Because I'm different." Conner says to her as he picks her up.

"Are **we** going to get old?" she asks.

"Yes." Conner says to her tucking her in bed.

"Do you guys want to sing a song?" Cassie asks changing the subject.

"Twinkle Twinkle." They say at the same time.

They sing the song to them and kiss them good night then go to their bedroom and put on their night clothes. Conner strips down to this boxers and Cassie puts on a long t-shirt and get in bed.

"Are you ok?" Cassie asks him.

"Yeah, why?" Conner asks her.

"What Joey said."

"Yeah, that threw me a little, I was hoping they didn't notice that until they were a little bit older." Conner says to her.

"But?"

"But, nothing." He rolls over on his side, his back to her.

She puts her arm around him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Conner says back.

…

**REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am a failure I can't even stick to one deadline and I tried so hard. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.**

…**Preschool**

"Oh no, I forgot the camera." Cassie says as they walk up to the building that had ABC on the roof.

"Use your phone." Conner says to her.

"Yeah, but it's not the same." Cassie says as she takes out her phone. "I'm going to go talk to the teacher." She says and walks off inside the building.

"Mommy's gone kook." Joey says to them wearing a red shirt that said _thing two_ while Johnny red shirt said _thing one_.

"You got that right." Conner says and gets down on his knee. "Alright, you guys remember the rules?" he asks them.

"Always say please and thank." Johnny says to him.

"Sharing is caring." Joey says to him.

"And no powers." They whisper at the same time.

"Ok." He says to them.

"They're so cute." A teenage girl says brown hair, green eyes wearing a short skirt and a pink spaghetti shirt walking up to them.

"Thank you." The twins say.

"And humble." Conner adds and stands up. "I'm Conner." He says to her.

"Vivian."

"This is Joey and Johnny." Conner says touching their heads as he says their names and they wave at her.

"Are they twins?" Vivian asks him.

"Yeah."

"I'm older." Johnny says to her.

"By a couple of seconds." Joey says to her.

"So you got suck sending them off to school too huh?" Vivian asks him flirting.

"Yeah." Conner says a little confused.

"My brother is a pain, he's always sneaking in my room the little brat." Vivian tells him.

"Maybe you should lock it." Johnny says to her, Conner rubs his hair.

"Dad." He whines.

"Dad?" Vivian asks confused.

"Honey I think I pissed off the teacher, we should go." Cassie says to him as she walks to them. "Hi I'm Cassie."

"My wife." Conner adds.

"Oh wow, um…I'm Vivian." She says embarrassed.

"She was flirting with dad." Joey says to them.

"No I wasn't." Vivian says quickly.

"That's ok, it happens a lot." Cassie says and crunches down. "Alright you guys be good, hug." She says to them and they hug her and she hugs them back. "I love you."

"Love you too mommy." They say to her and kiss her cheek then let go.

"Bye daddy." The twins say and run off into the building.

"I'm having slightly Separation anxiety issues." Cassie says as she sees them running in the building.

"They'll be fine." Conner says to her. "Let's go to work." He says to her grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, alright." Cassie says. "It was nice to meet you Vivian."

"You too." Vivian says to her.

"Bye." Conner says to her and they walk off hand and hand. "What do you have at work?"

"Family portrait, they want to do it at their house." Cassie says to him.

"That's nice."

"It's a big family."

"Let me guess, Swinsley family." Conner says to her.

"You know everyone." Cassie says to him.

"It's a talent."

"So…Vivian." Cassie says to him.

"Don't start."

"I was only-"

"Just don't." Conner sighs.

…

"Joey! Johnny! Pancakes are ready!" Conner yells out as he finishes making pancakes and Cassie puts them on the already set table.

"MOMMY!" They yell out at the same time. "DADDY!"

"Now what?" Cassie sighs.

"Cassie."

"If they say they're sick again, I'm grounding them." Cassie says as she starts to walk up the stairs.

"What are you going to do? They don't like preschool." Conner says as he follows her.

"Make them like it."

"You sound like your mother." Conner blurts out, Cassie turns and glares at him. "I said that out loud." She continues to glare at him. "I love you."

"Yeah right." She says and walks over to the twin's room. "What's wrong?" she looks around the slightly messy room.

Conner walks in and looks around. "Guys?" he asks.

"Up here." Joey says sadly.

They look up at the twins floating on the ceiling.

"help." Johnny says.

Conner and Cassie smile at each other and fly up grabbing them and they hug them, arms wrapped around their necks and legs on their waist with a death grip.

"It's ok." Conner says to Joey in his arms.

"It's alright sweetie." Cassie says to Johnny.

"I was so scared." Joey says to Conner.

"Sweetie there is nothing to be scared of, me and mommy do it all the time." Conner says to them.

"I don't wanna fly!" Joey yells out.

"Me neither." Johnny says.

"Honey I can't breathe." Conner says to Joey as she continues to squeeze him around his neck.

"Sorry daddy." Joey says letting go a little but not completely.

"Alright well I guess they're staying."

"I can't stay here with them, I have a to go into Metropolis to do that photo-shoot." Cassie says to him.

"Cassie."

"It took me months Conner."

"Yeah, I know. Right ok, I'll stay, you go."

Cassie gives him Johnny as he grabs him in his other arm. "Make sure you call the preschool to tell them they're sick otherwise they'll charge us. Good Luck." Cassie says to him and leaves.

"I make more money than you!" Conner yells out.

"Love you too!" Cassie yells out as she runs out of the house.

The twins look at their daddy. "Alright, who wants pancakes?"

"ME!" The twins yell out happy.

…

"No dad, no." Johnny and Joey say to him over and over again as he tries to make them fly they were hugging a tree in the backyard.

"Yes, come on." Conner says to them.

"No." they say to him.

"Fine." Conner says and grabs them taking off into the sky.

"NO!" they scream out.

"Down dad, down now! DOWN!" Joey screams out.

Conner stands still in midair next to the clouds, Joey and Johnny had a death grip on him with their eyes shut. "Look, look birds." He says as a flock of birds flying. Johnny opens his eyes, and sees the birds fly by.

"wow." Johnny whispers and smiles. "Daddy let go."

"Ok, just be careful not to fall." Conner says as lets him go holding his hand as he floated. "Look, Johnny's doing it."

"Johnny pees standing up." Joey says to him still holding him.

"Ok then." Conner says and lets go of Johnny's hand who flips around the sky. "Careful."

"Come on Joey it's fun!" Johnny says to her as he flies around them in a circle.

"No, I want to go down now." Joey says to her dad.

"Joey-"

"Down daddy!"

"Ok, ok." Conner says and they go down. "Johnny!" he yells out and he flies down following his dad. Conner lands down on his feet and Johnny stumbles and falls down on his head. "You ok kiddo?" he asks him.

Johnny stands up. "Yeah, I'm ok." He says smiling. "That was so cool!" he yells out happy.

"Let's go inside." He says and starts walking in the house, Johnny runs up to him and grabs his hand.

"That was fun, when can we do it again?" Johnny asks him.

"When mommy comes home, ok?"

"Ok."

…

"It was fantastic, Mr. Abbott loved, I mean loved my pictures." Cassie says to Conner as she talks about what happen in job at Metropolis while Conner made dinner. "We took pictures of the new theater at Lincoln and it was beautiful, the architect was so specific and-"

"Daddy?" Johnny calls out as he and Joey come down the stairs.

"Is dinner ready?" Joey asks.

"Dinner's ready go wash up." Conner says to them.

"Ok." Joey and Johnny say at the same time and go the bathroom downstairs.

"I'll set the table." She says to him as she walks over to the cabinet getting the plates.

He grabs her hand. "I'm glad you're happy."

She smiles at him. "I'm delirious." She says to him and he kisses her.

…**Mount Justice**

Zatanna, Superman, Nightwing, and the new, improved _Red_ Robin Tim Drake looking at the sword and the stone sitting in the middle of the briefing room.

"Alright, what's wrong-Wow is that?" Wondergirl asks as she walks out of the zeta tubes looking at it shocked.

"Yup." Nightwing says to her.

"Cool." Superboy says as he walks out of the zeta tubes looking at the sword.

"Where are the twins?" Red Robin asks waiting for them to show up.

"Preschool." Superboy says looking at the rock.

"Preschool? When did that happen?" Nightwing asks.

"Since August." Superboy say to him.

"Is that safe?" Superman asks them worried. "With their powers and everything they could expose the two of you."

"We told them not to use them besides they deserve a shot at a normal life." Superboy says to him.

"They're not normal, Conner, and neither are you. When are you going to learn that?" Superman says to him slightly upset.

"Well, I guess never." Superboy snaps at him smiling, Wondergirl giggles. Superboy turns to the sword. "So that's-"

"Sword in the stone." Zatanna says to him. "Excalibur." she says dramatically to them both.

"Are you sure?" Wondergirl asks her.

"Yes I am." Zatanna says to him. "I can feel its power just by standing here, it's…exhilarating." She says smiling.

"Right." Nightwing says to her pulling her away from the sword.

"Alight well looks like you have everything under control, what do you need us for?" Superboy asks looking at them. "Come on, I have to fix a garbage disposal."

"What's wrong with the disposal?" Wondergirl asks him.

"Not disposing. Washer not washing, cable not cabling." Superboy says to her.

"Don't forget the sink upstairs." She adds.

"It's next on my list." He sighs.

"Sounds fun." Nightwing says to him.

"Oh yeah, it's a real party."

"Protection." Red robin says to them changing the subject.

"A lot of people are going to come and get it." Zatanna adds.

"Like who?" Superboy asks.

"You mean whom?" Nightwing says to him.

"I'm on edge, don't mess with me." Superboy says to him.

Wondergirl puts her arms around his torso and her chin on his shoulder. "What about Diana?" she asks them.

"She's asking the gods about it." Nightwing says to her.

"Alright then so for how long? I need to pick up the twins from preschool at 3." Superboy says to them.

"How old are they again?" Red Robin asks them.

"Four." Superboy and Wondergirl say to him.

"Next year is Kindergarten." Wondergirl says. "They actually just learned how to fly, Joey doesn't like it, Johnny however loves it."

"Do they have homework?" Red Robin asks them.

"Yeah, but they do it right after they get home. They are very low maintenance." Wondergirl says to him. "So the sword?" Wondergirl asks as she walks to it.

"Whoever has Excalibur is unstoppable." Zatanna says to him.

"Did you try pulling it out?" Superboy asks.

"Yes." Zatanna, Superman, Nightwing and Red Robin say to him.

"So…when's the next King getting here?" Wondergirl asks them.

"Diana is trying to figure that out as well." Superman says to her.

"Can I try?" Wondergirl asks.

"Go for it." Nightwing says to her.

Cassie goes to pull the sword out of the stone, pulling at it hard then slips and falls down on her back.

"You okay honey?" Superboy asks her.

"Never better." She says and get up, tries again but this time longer-harder, her face starts to turning red. "Oh, son of a bitch! That's really on there!" she says panting letting it go rubbing her palms in slight pain.

"Yeah, afraid so." Red Robin says to her.

"Right." She says still panting then pats Superboy on his back. "You're turn."

"Ok." Superboy says and rubs his hands together puts his hands on the sword pulling at it hard and it slips off easy. "Oh-oh." He says they all gasp at him shocked.

Wind picks up out of nowhere and a man in a gray suit appears out of a small hurricane. "I bet you didn't expect this when you got up this morning." The man says to him walking up to him.

"I-I-I-" Superboy stammers. Wondergirl covers her mouth in shock.

"The sword has chosen. You are the new savior, the champion of good, the master of Excalibur. Welcome to your new destiny." The man says to him.

"Aw, crap." Superboy moans. "This is a mistake, a giant, huge, mistake."

"The sword does not make mistakes." The man says to him. "You are the chosen one."

"No, I'm telling you, this is all just a big mistake." he says putting the sword back in the stone. Excalibur glows. "Stop that." He tells it.

"It's drawn to you, just like you were drawn to it." the man says to him.

"Do I look like I'm drawn to it, pal?" Superboy says to him.

"You will be in time." The man says to him.

"No, I don't have time to play King Arthur."

"Oh, come on, Conner, have a little fun. Don't you realize what this means?" Nightwing asks him.

"One more thing on my to do list?" Superboy asks.

"No, it means you my dear, are the chosen one, the first in centuries to have power over the sword. Tell him all about it-" Zatanna says to him. "What's your name?" she asks him suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm Gideon." The man says to her.

"Look, we're not talking about Camelot, right?" Superboy asks them.

"Yes Camelot and thanks to you it can rise again." Gideon says to him.

"So what are you? A wizard? A sorcerer?" Zatanna asks him.

"Actually, I'm neither. I'm just a humble teacher in service of the sword. And we must begin instruction immediately before your enemy attacks." Gideon says to her. "The Dark Knight."

"Batman?" Nightwing asks, they all chuckle.

"The Dark Knight is hell-bent on wielding the power of Excalibur." Gideon says to them.

"Look, I don't want to be king and I don't **do** magic." Superboy says and walks away. "Good luck with the Dark Knight." He says as he goes into the zeta tubes leaving.

"So what do we-?" Nightwing starts and the sword disappears.

"Looks like it missed its king." Red Robin says.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Wondergirl says to them and walks off into the zeta tubes.

…**Smallville**

"Stupid sword." Conner says as he puts it on the coffee table sits down, the sword glows and moves towards him Conner stands up and walks away from it.

"Conner."

"Look we need to hide it before the kids see it, they'll want to play with it."

Cassie goes over and grabs the sword. "It's so pretty." She says admiring it.

"It'll be prettier in the closet." Conner says to her.

Then the wind picks up and Gideon appears attacking Cassie with his own sword she blocks and swings.

"Not bad. Better than Arthur's first time." Gideon says to her a little surprised that it was her holding the sword and not Conner.

"Really?" Cassie says to him smiling.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Conner asks him angry. "Get the hell out of my house."

"Please my King, I am here to help you master Excalibur." Gideon says to him as he bows a little.

"I'm not a King, now get the hell out my house."

"Conner, maybe we should-" Cassie starts and four men appear around the house.

"What this? Enter my home as you please?" Conner asks annoyed.

"You." A man wearing black armor says as he looks at Gideon as if he knew him.

"I was wondering when you would show up. It's the Dark Knight! Take him." Gideon says to Cassie and they fight sword clashing as a man tries to cut Conner the sword breaks Conner punches him in the stomach, knocking him out, then kicks the other man, then elbows the other one. He turns to see Cassie stabbing the Dark Knight in the stomach.

"Cassie NO!" Conner yells out and runs to the Dark Knight holding him in his arms he looks up at Cassie unfazed by it and Gideon puts a hand on her shoulder. "What have you done?"

"I thought we made a deal." The Dark Knight mumbles breathing heavily as he dies.

"I don't need you to get to the sword anymore. I've got her." Gideon says to him. "You are now one with Excalibur." He says to Cassie.

"Cassie don't, he wants the sword for himself." Conner says to her.

"But the sword has chosen me." Cassie says to him.

"No, Cassie, it chose me remember? He's just using you, he wants the power of the sword for himself. You're not meant to control the sword." Conner says to him.

"But I **do** control it." Cassie says smiling, then frowns. "And you don't think I can."

"Perhaps we should leave." Gideon says to her.

"Cassie don't."

"Yes, let's." Cassie says to Gideon and the wind picks up they disappear.

"Cassie!" Conner yells out looks down in his arms. "It's ok, don't worry, I'll take you to the hospital." He says to the Dark Knight.

"Listen the sword it…not…" the dark knight mumbles and he dies.

"No, no, no-" Conner says as he doesn't hear his heartbeat anymore then vanishes in his arms. "God, I hate magic." He mumbles to himself.

…**Cave**

Cassie and Gideon are in a big cave. Cassie is now wearing black jeans, black boots, black shirt and black chest plate standing in front of the round table. The sword on the table as she looks around the cave not impressed.

"It doesn't look like much of a kingdom."

"This is just where it begins, where you form your inner circle." Gideon says to her as he walks behind her.

"Let me guess. The knights of the round table?" Cassie says to him sarcastically.

Gideon moves closer behind Cassie. "The knights of **your** round table. You're on a new path now, a new destiny." He says as he puts his hands on her waist.

"That's good because I was getting a little bored of the old one."

"A world of adventure awaits you. Warfare, conquest, Camelot." Gideon says to her whispering in her ear.

"And what exactly is Camelot?" She turns around and faces him.

"Whatever you want it to be. It's your kingdom to make." Gideon says to her.

"Could you be a little more specific?" she says to him.

"There will be no one above you, no one to challenge you. You will have free reign to reshape the way things are. To create a world of your dreams. All will bow down before you." He says to her as he caresses her cheek. "All will serve your every desire."

"Including you?

"Especially me, my queen."

He leans down pressing his lips on hers and they kiss. Gideon reaches for the sword on the table and it moves away. He moves away from Cassie.

"What is it?" Cassie asks him a little confused not knowing he was after the sword.

"Well, we must build your kingdom first, and to do that we need to fill your round table with knights." He says as he pulls away from her.

"Very well, I have a few ideas-"

"No. Let me be your council. I know best who will serve you well. But they will not come easily. You must challenge them on fields of battle. Force them to join you." Gideon says to her. "But first we must take care of any who you."

Cassie picks up the Excalibur. "I think I can do that." She says to him smiling.

…**Mount Justice**

"I still can't believe she killed him." Superboy says as he paces in the briefing room. "Just stabbed him, in cold blood, like it was nothing."

"She's an Amazon." Wonderwoman says to him.

"That doesn't mean she gets a free pass to kill who ever she wants." Superboy says to her.

"He's probably not actually dead, the way you describe it, it sounds to me like he wasn't actually real." Zatanna says to him. "Maybe a magical hologram." She suggests.

"Anything?" Nightwing asks Red Robin.

"Nope, can't find Cassie anywhere." Red Robin says as he runs facial recognition on the computer.

"Well, keep looking, she's bound to show up somewhere." Zatanna says to him.

"Yeah, to do what?" Nightwing asks her.

"I don't understand. If **I** was supposed to pull the sword out of the stone, then why was **she** able to hold it?" Superboy asks confused.

"Because according to the Gods, you were only meant to pass it on to whomever it was really meant for." Wonder woman says to them.

"So Conner is not the new King Arthur but **she** is the new Lady of the Lake?" Nightwing asks her.

"Basically, yes."

"What is the Lady of the Lake exactly?" Red Robin asks.

"The guardian of sword Excalibur, she's in charge with guarding the sword until the **true** wielder claims it." Wonder woman says to him.

"Well, why is it turning her evil and not me?" Superboy asks her.

"Because only the ultimate power on earth can handle Excalibur. That's why the Lady stayed in the lake to insulate herself from the power of the sword, you however are incorruptible something you have in common with Superman."

"Good to know." Superboy says to her.

"Okay, so we should find Cassie and then drown her." Red Robin says to them, they give him a look. "I'm just kidding."

"It's no joke, it's the only way to keep the power from consuming her, destroying her." Wonderwoman says to him.

"We are not drowning my wife."

"Still, what does Gideon want with Cassie? I mean, he's tricky, but he's hardly the ultimate power on earth." Nightwing says to them.

"But he can use Cassie to become that power." Zatanna says to him.

"I just wish we knew who King Arthur is." Superboy says to them.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Zatanna asks him.

"I mean, if we need to separate Cassie from the sword, what better way than to figure out who she's meant to give it to."

"Daddy, we're hungry." Johnny and Joey say at the same time as they walk in the briefing room holding hands.

Conner looks at them and then turns to the Team. "No." he says to them.

"It's one of them." Wonder woman says to them.

"Oh my god, it has to be." Zatanna says to him.

"I found her." Red Robin says. "Harding Park. That's where we found the sword."

"Go, I got them." Superboy says to them and they walk into the zeta tubes.

"When's mommy coming home?" Joey asks him.

Conner crunches down and smiles at them. "Soon honey I promise." He says to her as he runs his fingers on her short blonde hair and his black hair.

"Is it about the sword?" Johnny asks him.

"Yeah." Conner says to him. "And what did I tell you about overhearing things." He asks them as he picks them up.

"To **not** do it?" they say sheeply at the same time.

"Exactly." He says to them and puts them down, he turns around as a gust of wind and sighs. "Look mommy's home." She appears along with Gideon.

"I'm so sorry honey." Cassie says to them as she gets ready to attack them with the sword.

"Do it." Conner says to the twins.

Johnny and Joey smiles hold each other's hand and teleports the sword away from her hands and it hovers in front of them Cassie blinks confused and turns around to face Gideon and glares grabbing his throat before he could escape.

"You almost made me kill my family." Cassie says to him.

"Cassie." Conner says to her, she sighs drops him.

The twins point and Excalibur flies across the room and stabs Gideon in the chest he looks down at the sword. "I will be back for it." he says to them then screams out pain and explodes. The sword drops to the floor, they look up at Conner.

"Don't worry daddy we didn't kill him." Joey says to him.

"Yeah, he wasn't real." Johnny says to him.

"Okay, kiddos, that's very, very good." He says patting them on the head. "But we need to put this away, so you don't put an eye out." he says as he walks over to Excalibur and picks it up. "At least until you guys are eighteen." He turns to Cassie. "How are you?"

"Fine, feeling a little stupid, but fine." Cassie says to him.

"So what are we going to do with this?" Conner asks waving the sword around.

"I have an idea."

…**Paradise Island**

Cassie, Conner, Joey and Johnny were in the forest looking at the rock with Excalibur in it. Sitting under a flannel blanket, half eaten sandwiches and fruits laid out on plates, and juice boxes.

"Listen, I want you guys to promise me before we take that thing out, that you're gonna play lots of football, baseballs, do some ballet or gymnastics and have lots of normal toys, and maybe we can get a dog." Conner says to the twins. "Ok?"

"Promise." The twins say to him as they drink a juice box. "Can we go play?"

"Go for it." Cassie says to them and they run off.

"Be careful!" Conner yells out at them then looks at Cassie. "What are you thinking?" he asks her as she looks at the sword. "Pretty strange, huh?"

"Kind of scary, actually." Cassie says to him.

"Why?" he asks her as he moves closer to her.

"Well, we've seen what they can do without the sword, I can't begin to imagine what they could do with it."

"Well, whatever it is, it's meant to be."

"It doesn't make it any less scary, though. But that's tomorrow's problem. We'll worry about it then." She says as she holds his hand and they kiss. "How come you didn't go all psycho-killer?" she asks him.

"Because I'm incorruptible."

She scoffs. "Since when Mr. Half-Luthor?"

"I have no idea but its kinda cool." He says to her, she smiling at him and they kiss.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Joey screams out in midair.

"Damn it Johnny." Cassie mumbles looking up.

"Johnny! You put your sister down this minute!" Conner yells out.

Joey disappears and reappears in Cassie's lap. "Mommy." She says holding her tight.

"Oh sweetie." Cassie says running her fingers on her hair. "It's ok, Johnny's just being mean."

"Very, very, very mean." Joey whines.

"Jonathan Kent! Come down here right now!" Conner yells out and sees him fly off. "I'm gonna-"

"Go." Cassie says to him and he flies off to chase Johnny.

**Smallville…**

Cassie was in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror with the light on looking at the watch from her phone, Conner turns on the bed and touches her spot-she wasn't there he sits up and sees the light on the bathroom and gets up.

"What are you doing?" Conner asks her tired leaning on the door frame.

"Go back to sleep." She tells him.

"It's 2 in the morning."

"I know I was born at 2:01."

"Yeah so?" he asks as he walks up to and puts his hand on her back.

"Shhh." She says to him, he looks at her as she watches the clock on the phone. "I'm watching myself turn 28." She tells him and looks at herself on the mirror, then Conner looks at her in the mirror. "Ok." She says and walks back to bed, Conner sighs and follows her.

…

"Wake up mom." Joey says as she jumps on the bed.

"Joey, what's going on?" Cassie asks as she sits up.

"Breakfast in bed." Conner says as he brings in a tray.

"French toast." Joey says to her as he puts the tray down on her lap. "Your favorite."

"And flowers." Johnny says as he puts a vase full of blue iris and yellow tulips on the night table. "Do you like it mommy?" he asks her.

"Yes." She says as touches the flowers.

"We picked them out from the backyard." Johnny says to her.

"Aw thank you." She says and touches his cheek and kisses Joey's forehead.

"We love you mommy." They say to her.

"Yeah, we love you mommy." Conner says to her.

She smiles at him. "I love you too." She says to them.

"Alright, you eat and I'm going to go clean up downstairs." Conner says to her. "And pick something fantastic for dinner."

"Texas?" she asks happy.

"Yup, I already got Ma to babysit."

"Thank you." She says to him smiling.

"Eat mommy." Joey says to her.

"Ok." She says and starts to eat.

"Do you like it mommy?" Johnny asks him.

"Yes, this is really good." She says to him as they watch her eat.

…

"Best Birthday ever." Cassie says to Conner as they walk up to their house.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Conner says to her as he holds her hand.

"Oh I can't believe I'm 28."

"I'm 30." Conner says to her as the climb some steps.

"Oh please."

"You're right, 16." He says to her, saying his _real_ age. "But you still look 23."

"23?"

"Yes, my Goddess." Conner says to her.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." She says to him as she pulls him towards her kissing him opening the door and getting inside not breaking the kiss.

"SURPRISE!" Cissie, Babs, Tim, Johnny, Joey, Ma, Roy, Lian, Clark, Diana, Dick, Wally and Artemis yell out as the lights come on.

"Holy Hera!" she yells out shocked looking at everybody with a banner that said Happy Birthday. "Hi." She says to everyone then turns to Conner.

"You bit my lip." Conner says to her as he holds his lower lip.

"Sorry honey." Cassie says to him she says caressing his cheek.

…**After the party**

"What do you think you're doing?" Conner asks Cassie as she washes dishes.

"What I can't leave this mess." Cassie says to him.

"Birthday girls don't do dishes." Conner says to her as he gets her away from the sink.

"Well than it should be my birthday more often."

"Go watch Tv or something."

"Actually I'm gonna go put the twins to bed."

"I'll do that."

"Conner, let me put my children to bed."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you." She says and kisses him. "That better be the last time you call me that."

"Yes Miss."

"Much better." She says to him and leaves to put the twins to bed, while Conner washes the dishes.

"Did you like your birthday mom?" Joey asks as she puts her to bed.

"Yes, I did."

"Did you like your presents?" Johnny asks already in bed.

"Yes, I loved my presents." She says to him.

"Did you like our presents?" Joey asks her.

"Yes, I love you your presents." Cassie says as she shows them the 2 pieces of pearl beads wrapped in a blue wire nest as the eggs coddled in a nest necklace. "Now go to sleep." She tells them and walks out the door. "Goodnight." She says to them.

"Night mommy." They say to her.

She goes back downstairs and everything was cleaned up. "You done?" she asks him as he ties up the black trash bags.

"Of course." He says to her.

She goes over to the fridge and pulls out the chocolate cake putting it on the counter and takes out a fork and starts eating it Conner comes over and gets a fork himself and eats.

"Good cake." She says to him.

"Ma made it."

"Hera I love her is it too late to dump you for her."

"Right, I guess my apple pies aren't as great." He says to her then they hear a thunder clash. "Alright rains coming in, I'm going to check the windows."

"Alright, I'll check the tv make sure it's not a hurricane." She says to him as she starts to put away the cake.

"Happy birthday Cassie." He says as he grabs her and kisses.

"Mm, chocolate." She says to him licking her lips. He kisses her again and squeezes her butt. "Oh I like that."

"How about I draw you a bath?" He says to her.

"Really? With the candles and bubbles?"

"And music, with bath salts."

"Ok, I'll be right there." She says to him and he walks away she turns back to the fridge and getting a cupcake.

"Cassandra."

"Yeah?" she turns back to look at Conner walking up the stairs.

"What?" he asks her.

"Did you call me?"

"No, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I thought you called me."

"Well…I'm gonna close the windows."

"Ok." She says to him and watches him walk up the stairs.

"Cassandra." She hears the voice again and turns around to follow the voice outside to the backyard and hears the thunder and sees the lighting crashes down the grass. "Hello daughter." He says to her, he was around 30 with white hair and a short white beard wearing a blue suit.

"Zeus."

"Happy birthday Cassandra."

"Are you doing this?" she asks pointing to the sky.

"Yes. Something your **son** and I have in common." Zeus says to her.

"That was an accident."

"I know." Zeus says to her as the sky starts to clear. "How was your birthday party?"

"Great."

"Good." He says to her.

"Is that what you came here for? Because the party's over."

"You made a wish."

"You heard that?" she asks him a little surprised.

Zeus walks closer to her. "I hear everything." He says to her and puts his hands on her shoulder, she looks up at him noticing how tall he real was and he kisses her forehead she closes her eyes and she glows golden feeling warm. "Happy birthday my darling daughter." He says to her and walks away disappearing into the night.

Cassie opens her eyes confused. "Thanks dad." She says sarcastically and walks back to the house and walks up the stairs. "Did you make the bath?"

"Yeah, just finished." He says as he lights the candles around the bathroom with his heat vision and turns to Cassie. "Holy crap."

"Language Conner."

"You're face."

"What about it?" she asks him touching her face, he points to the mirror she looks at herself and walks towards it touching her face. "Holy Hera."

"What happen?"

"oh no…" she says to herself. "Dad."

"Dad?...Zeus?"

"Yes, I made a wish."

"To be young?"

"No." Cassie says and sighs and turns to him. "Well…yes but I didn't mean it." She says to him.

"What did you mean?"

"I meant that you were still young and I wasn't and it was getting me a little worried and I was going to be old and wrinkly and you are going to be like that for the rest of your life."

"I thought we talked about this."

"Well not enough." She tells him a little angry.

"So what? You're not going to call you dad and tell him to fix it? You're going to be 16 for the rest of **your** life as well."

"Why not? You are."

"Don't try to make me feel guilty for this." Conner says to her. "I don't have a choice."

"Did you even think that it wasn't fair for me? Having my husband look the same age that he was when we first met?"

"Of course, but I thought you were over it."

"Yeah well that was before."

"Before what?"

"Before I realized you're going to be 16 for the rest of your life."

"Ok you knew that before you met me." Conner says to her.

"Yes but I didn't put two and two together." She says to him. "I'm 28 and I'm gonna keep getting older while you are going to say the way you are now."

He walks over to her and hugs her. "This is going to be really hard to explain."

"You know what would help?"

"What's that?"

"A hot bath." She says to him as she tugs on his shirt.

He smiles at her and takes off his shirt in one swift move and pulls her's off he kisses her neck put his hands on her back and taking off her bra and she unbuttons his pants and he pulls her skirt down then starts kissing her lips and she kisses him back.

"I love you." Conner says to her.

"I love you too." Cassie says to him.

"And I will keep loving you old and wrinkly."

"I don't wanna be wrinkly." She whines.

"Let's get in the water." He says to her.

She gets in the water and he gets on the other side of the bathtub.

"The water's kinda cold." She says to him as she runs her toes on his chest all the way down to his cock, he smiles at her and uses his heat vision to make it a little hotter. "That's better."

"So?"

"Thank you." She says to him.

"What are we going to tell the kids?"

"That grandpa give me a gift."

"And your mom, Diana, everyone in Smallville?" he asks her.

"Conner I'm not tell him to change me back."

"I guess, I don't have a say in this…do I?"

"No."

"Ok, we'll figure it out."

"Thank you." She says to him sitting up a bit looking for his hand under the water holding it. He sits up as well and they kiss.

"This is going to so fun telling people." Conner says to her, she giggles.

…

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**This is mostly about the twins.**

**Enjoy!**

**Paradise Island…10 years later**

A 14 year old Joey, who is wearing red armor with a white skirt, emerges from it a dust storm, and quickly kicks two _fire blasts_ toward a 14 year old Johnny wearing the blue armor with light blue pants. Johnny raises his arms putting up a protection blue _force field _Joey lands on the dirt and they look at each other smirking. Simultaneously, she shoots fire streams at her hands and straight at him, he stands his ground shooting out _lightning bolts_ out of his and they clash.

Queen Hippolyta wearing a white dress and her golden staff, Diana wearing a blue dress with her crown, Cassie wearing a red shirt with a gold W on it blue jeans and Lighting lasso on her side, Conner wearing his black S t-shirt untucked dark blue fatigue pants tucked into dark-brown combat boots and Clark wearing his Superman uniform with a little gray in his hair, observing the fight from the high of the arena smiling.

Johnny stops the lighting and is engulfed in a ball of flames but he dissipates the fire by moving his hands in a circular motion _negating_ her flames. As he takes on a fighting stance again, Joey growls annoyed and charges at him, shooting three fire blasts at him, he dodges the first one, negates the second with a grunt, dodges the third, and rushes forward. She clumsily flies up and sends two fire arcs in his direction, Johnny tumbles underneath the flames, and extends his leg, throwing her off balance. She flips over several times and crashes to the ground.

Cassie and Conner hiss at the same time.

Joey manages to stubble a bit and stands up turning to Johnny who had his arms crossed, waiting for her. "You know Joey I found myself saying a little pray for you last night." Johnny says to her.

"Oh how nice of you." Joey says sarcastically.

"Yes, I prayed that Apollo would inspire you with a strategy that might end your rather long string of defeat at my hand." He says putting his hands behind his head.

She teleports herself towards him kicking him in on his stomach he grunts in pain grabs it and she sweeps her feet under him he loses his balance and falls down.

"Praise Apollo." She says smiling.

He sweeps his feet under her, she falls on her back and he gets on top of her pressing his arm on her throat.

"Obviously, I'm not praying hard enough." He says smirking.

"Well done Jonathan." Queen Hippolyta says to him walking up to them followed by Diana, Clark, Conner and Cassie.

"Thank you." He says to getting up and slightly bowing his head at her.

Joey throws her helmet away revealing her shoulder blonde hair. "Kiss ass." she mumbles sitting Indian style, elbow on her lap, chin on her palm.

"Sore loser." Johnny says to her. She blows a raspberry up at him. "Real mature."

"That's enough you two." Conner says to them.

"He started." Joey says lying.

"Yes I did." Johnny says calmly.

"Oh I hate you."

"Why don't you two go shower, cool off." Conner says to them. "And then we can go."

"Oh come on dad, one more week." Joey says standing up.

"Pleeeeease." The twins beg.

"No, you're starting high school next week." Conner says to his children. "We talked about this, we agreed-"

"You agreed." The twins mumble at the same time.

"**That** it's important for you to make normal friends." Conner continues.

"You and mom don't have normal friends." Joey points out.

"That's because it's too late for us but it's not too late for you." Cassie says to him.

"You can come to high school with us." Joey suggests. "Start a new life."

"I'd rather not go through that hell again." Cassie says to her, Conner elbows her. "I mean, experience."

"Now go shower, we'll pack up for you and we'll teleport home." Conner says again.

"Fine." The twins say to them. "Race ya!" they say to each other and fly off.

"Hard to believe they've grown up so fast." Clark says, as they watch the twins up in the air, Joey throwing fire at Johnny in midair.

"And yet, not enough." Diana adds.

"Are you sure you don't want them staying here?" Hippolyta says to them. "It'll be-"

"They're going to high school." Cassie says to her.

"It'll be fine mother." Diana says to her. "It's their decision." She reminds her.

"Of course, just motherly advice." Hippolyta says to her.

"We do appreciate what you've done for them this summer, their powers are astonishing and hard to control." Conner says to her. "They get frustrated in Smallville and sometimes letting lose is what they need."

"No trouble at all." Hippolyta says to him smiling. "You are welcome here any day."

"Alright, we better get going." Clark says to them.

"Yes, we have shopping to do." Cassie says smiling.

"On the other hand, maybe they should stay here." Conner says changing his mind. "It'd be good for them."

"Let's go." Cassie says grabbing his hand pulling him.

"But they already have clothes and school supplies what else is there?" Conner asks her.

"It's high school, they need new clothes."

"I hate clothes shopping."

"You and every other man in the world."

"Some things never change." Clark says to Diana.

"Maybe because some things are not meant to change." Diana says to him.

…**waterfall**

Johnny was taking off his armor, shoes, and pants as he stumbled to get to the waterfall before Joey.

"I win!" Joey says already in the water slashing around.

"No fair you teleported." He says as he tosses his helmet behind him.

She laughs ducks under the water swimming down, completely naked. Johnny sighs and takes off his boxers walking in the water splashing his black hair with water, then splashing water on his face with his hands he puts his hands down and Joey squirts water from her mouth to his face.

"Ha, ha." She says smiling.

"Thank you." Johnny says to her as he splashes his face again.

"Why so serious big brother?"

"School." He says as he swims back to lean on a rock.

"It wouldn't be that bad." She says as she swims to him.

"Oh an optimist? Since when?"

"Since now." she says smiling. "I'm adopting a Zen attitude." She says calmly.

"Zen." He says surprised.

"Go with the flow, let the River _Taylor_ take you where it may. Don't fight it, just let it happen."

"What if Taylor asks you out on a date?"

"I will politely decline."

"But what if he smacks you ass like he last year?"

"I will politely ask him not to do it again."

"Well, what if he wants to Photoshop a picture of you with your arm around him and slap it on a billboard that overlooks the whole town?"

"The river's end-" she starts.

"You're sitting on his lap." He adds.

"-will keep on flowing." She ends.

"Holding a baby rattle." He adds again.

"Let me keep my Zen." She says a little irritated.

"I'm gonna miss Nuclear Joey." Johnny says to her as he leans on the rock letting the sunshine on his face.

"Well Welcome, Zen Joey." She says as and splash water on his face then swims back playing with the water.

**Smallville…**

"Alright how about his one?" Joey asks as them coming down the stairs Johnny and Conner look at her. She was a tight blue wearing a short skirt, boots and a light pink strap shirt, she twirls. "Well." She strikes a pose.

"You look beautiful, honey." Conner tells her wearing his S shirt, jeans and boots walks up to her and kisses her cheek.

"He says for the 100s time." Johnny mumbles tired on the couch reading a book.

"I want to look good." Joey says to him.

"Why? They all hate us." Johnny says to her, he was wearing jeans cowboy boots and a black shirt that said 'Zombies eat brains…you're safe.' in white letters. "And no matter what you wear they will still hate us."

"Do I look threatening to you?" Joey asks him.

He turns to look up and down at her. "That's rhetorical right…Barbie?"

"I'm going to start this year with a new mind set."

Johnny scoffs. "After you kicked the golden boy Taylor in the balls last year? Good luck with that."

"Shut up, loser."

"I'm happy for you honey." Conner says to her.

"Thank you daddy." Joey says to him smiling.

"Here's money." Conner says to her giving her a 5 and then going to Johnny giving him another 5. "Now go. Me and Mom are going on a mission, we _might_ not be home for a couple of days. There's a debit card under the Rabbi." He says pointing to the table with a lamp and a toy Rabbi. "Make sure you check on grandma and that she's not overworked."

"Alright." They say to him.

"Go. Be happy together."

"Not gonna happen." Johnny says to him getting off the couch grabbing his book and blue messenger type backpack then tosses Joey's her red messenger backpack.

"Stop being so negative." Joey says grabbing putting on the bag on her shoulder. Johnny points to Conner who had his eyes closes as if thinking really hard the twins laugh.

"Dad what are you doing?" Johnny asks him.

"I'm trying to teleport."

"You don't teleport." Joey says to him.

"Don't rub that in." Conner says to her. "A little help here, please." He says to her.

Joey waves her hand and Conner teleport out. "What where we talking about?" she asks him.

"You said I was being negative." Johnny says to her.

"Right and what did you say?"

"I'm **saying**. It's called being realistic. You should try it." Johnny says to her as he walks out the door and holds it for her walking out of the house.

"Shut it, Zombie." She says punching him in the arm hard.

He scoffs. "You hit like a girl." He teases and they walk all the way to the school.

**Smallville High School…**

"Here we go." Johnny says to her looking at the school kids all over the place.

"Smile." Joey says to him.

He turns to look at her smiling. "I'd rather not." He says a little creeped out.

They walk in the school and into the hallways.

"Looking **hot** Joey." A boy spiky black hair with a shirt that said _If your hot I'm single_ with a Hollister bird on the bottom and tight slightly torn jeans.

"Taylor." Joey says to him and fake smiles at him. "Hi." Johnny smirks. "Thank you." She says hugging herself covering most of her.

"So how about, you and me, together, maybe coffee." Taylor says running his hand on her bare shoulder.

"No thank you. Bye." She says quickly and grabbing Johnny's arm walks off.

"Oh why didn't you hit him, that would have been so good." Johnny says to her as they walk off.

"I hate that guy." She shutters. "Lockers." She says as she looks around for the locker number.

"Hey Steph, major hottie." A brown hair girl with green eyes asks the other girl with her.

"Taylor? Oh yeah definitely." Steph says to her as she opens her locker.

"No, 2 o'clock, with the hot blonde, please tell me she's not his girlfriend."

Steph turns. "Oh the Freaky Twins." She says looking at Johnny and Joey.

"Twins? Oh good, wait Freaky?"

"Leila stay away from them." Steph says to her.

"Why? They look ok." Leila says to her.

"They're not."

"Why not?"

"Trust me new Metropolis girl, I'm going to safe your social life. Come on, we have class." Steph says to her and grabbing her hand walking away she looks back at them seeing Johnny leaning on the lockers waiting for Joey to finish putting her bag in. Johnny looks at her she waves at him, he looks at her and looks back at Joey.

…**in class**

"Jonathan Kent?" teacher asks.

"Here and its Johnny." He corrects her.

"Johnny it is." Teacher says as she writes on the paper full of names. "Josephine Kent?" The teacher looks up a little curious, two Kents.

"Here and its Joey." She corrects her.

"Are you two-?" the teacher starts to ask.

"Twins." They say to her at the same time sitting next to each other.

"Interesting."

"Not really." They say to her.

The other students look at them as if they were lepers, Johnny sticks his tongue out and class continues.

…**other class**

"It's estimated that about twenty-five million people died in that one four-year span. But the fun part of the Black Plague is that it originated in Europe how?" the History teacher says to the students. "As an early form of germ warfare. If you'll look at the map on page sixty-three you can trace the spread of the disease into Rome, and then north." She continues. "And this popular plague led to what social changes?" she says and looks at her student list. "Johnny?"

"A lot of people died so everyone had to pitch in with the labors." Johnny says.

"That's good-" the teacher starts, the bell rings. "Go." She says they all stand up to leave. "Johnny?" she calls out to him, he and Joey walk over to her. She looks at them a little confused as to why Joey was there.

"Yeah?" Johnny asks her waiting.

"We have a history club-"

"We don't do clubs." Joey says to her.

"Well um why don't you-"

"I don't like history." Johnny says to her. "It's boring and repetitive."

"Ok well-"

"We should really get going." Joey says to her.

"Later." They say and walk away.

…**Lunch**

Johnny was sitting in a picnic table under a tree reading a book.

"Good book."

"Yes."

"I'm Leila." She says to him. He looks up from the book looking at her confused. "This is the part where you say your name."

"Johnny." He says to her. "Now go away, I'm not in the mood."

"Ok." She turns to walk away then turns back to him. "Wait, did I do something wrong?"

"I saw you with Steph so you **I** know you, **you** know who I am, so either this is a sick joke or you're suicidal."

"I prefer independent."

"I hate my life." Joey says to Johnny as she walks up to him glances at Leila then back at Johnny.

"Oh honey what happen?" Johnny says sarcastically.

"I was being nice." She says irritated.

"I'm aware of that."

"So I was being nice to him in Biology and he told everyone we did it in the closet."

"Who?"

"What do you mean, _who_? Taylor. That's who." She snaps at him.

"So you're mad at the world again?"

"I want to reach down his throat, grab his small intestine, pulled it out of his mouth and tied it around his neck." Joey says to him.

"Yay." Johnny says happy.

"Leave bottle blonde." Joey says to Leila.

"Excuse me?" Leila says to her angry.

"Sorry, who are you?" Joey asks her not really apologizing.

"I'm Leila, I'm new from Metropolis."

"She's attempting to flirt with me." Johnny says to her.

"Aw that's so cute." Joey says teasing. "Does she know you used to have a blankie until you were 8?"

Johnny frowns. "At least I wasn't afraid to shower by myself until I was 7."

Joey rolls her eyes at him. "So your just here to flirt with my brother?" she says to her Leila as she sits down next to Johnny.

"No you have the good table." Leila says to them as she sits down opposite of them. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"We don' t have any fun, we have chores." Joey says to her.

"Our grandmother owns a farm and we work on it after school, while she runs the diner _Kent_."

"I went there, awesome apple pie."

"Grandma's specialty." They say to her.

"Do you guys do that a lot? Talk at the same time?"

"Yes." They say to her.

"Cool." Leila says to them. "Um…oh parents."

"They made us." The twins say to her smiling.

Leila chuckles a little. "Gross but I meant what do they do?"

"Mom takes pictures around the world then sells them to Newspapers, magazines, writers and rich people who have nothing else to hang on their walls." Joey says to her.

"And Dad is an English teacher in the Peace Corps." Johnny says to her.

"Wow, my mom stays at home and my dad a landscaper." Leila says to them.

"Our parents aren't around much." Johnny says to her.

"But our grandmother is really cool." Joey says to her smiling.

"Where do you guys live?"

"Far away." They say to her.

"So if you don't mind me asking." Leila starts and pauses. "When do they call you guys the Freaky twins?"

"Well it's a small town, we're probably the only boy/girl twins in town." Johnny says to her. "Everyone knows us-"

"-plus 14 years in the same place with the same people, it gets a little suffocating." Joey finishes his thought.

"Also we don't exactly get along with anyone else." Johnny says to her.

"Why not?" Leila asks them.

"We spent too much time together, some people think it's weird." Joey says to her.

"What about your parents?"

"They aren't around." They say to her again, the bell rings and they get up.

"Look you're really cool trying to get all friendly and everything but-" Johnny starts.

"we aren't really looking for friends at the moment." Joey finishes the sentence she grabs Johnny's hand and they walk off together.

…

"Hey." Joey says as she opens Johnny's door and walks in his room she was wearing a long red t-shit that said Shut Up Go To Sleep in black letters.

"Wanna sleep here?" Johnny asks her as he moves a little making room for her he was just in his boxers.

"Yeah." She says as she gets in bed with him she snuggles close to him on his chest and he puts an arm around her.

"Miss mom and dad?"

"Yeah, I hate it when they're gone for this long."

"I know." He says to her and kisses her head. "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"And we can make brownies?"

"And we'll make brownies."

"I love brownies."

"Me too, with walnuts."

"Oh and cocoa powder."

"Oh yeah that's good too."

"My mouths just got all watery." She says swallowing.

He chuckles. "Let's go to sleep." He says and she puts an arm around him and they go to sleep.

…**Smallville High**

"Hi." A guy brown hair and green eyes say to her.

"Hi." Joey says back not paying any attention as she puts her books in her locker and one of them falls down. "Oh great." She says and her whole bag falls. "Damn."

"I got it." The guy says who was still there bends down to get her books and bag.

"It's fine." Joey says to him and bends down as well getting her stuff.

"I'm Andy." He says to her.

"Good for you." She says still not looking at him.

"We have math together." He adds as he gets the rest of her stuff.

"Great." She says as grabs her stuff from him and looks at him for the first time seeing his green eyes with what looked like little spot of orange in them. "Hi." Silence. "Oh, Joey. Me. That's-that's me." she stammers.

"Joey?"

"Well, Josephine technically."

"Josephine? I like that."

"We have math together?" she asks him, she'd never seen him before mostly because she doesn't pay any attention to other people.

"Yeah, you're a freshman right?" Andy asks her, she nods. "I'm a junior. How did you get in algebra 2 so quickly?"

"I did good in my exams." She says and gets up putting her stuff in her locker.

"Good? Don't you mean fantastic?" he asks her joking. "You skipped Algebra 1 **and** geometry."

"Yeah." She says trying not to look at him as she partially hides her head in the locker.

"I've been watching you." He says to her, she turns to look at him creeped out. "I mean, not in a creepy, like, _I'm watching you_ sort of way. I just…I've noticed you." He stammers a little.

"Me?" she asks him raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

She grabs her red backpack putting it on thinking. "When?" She asks him.

"Every day." Andy says smiling a little. "After school you come out to the front and you sit under a tree with a guy who I'm hoping is a friend and not a **boy**friend and you read. Last week it was Madame Bovary. This week it's Moby Dick." He says showing her her book that he was holding.

"But why would you-"

"Because you're nice to look at, and because you don't care what people think about you."

"What?"

"Last week that guy Taylor who is an asshole, partially called you a slut in front of the whole school and you just walked away not a care in the world I thought man what an incredible girl."

"Maybe I just care because I'm unbelievably self-centered."

"Maybe, but I doubt it."

They smile at each other.

"Thank god." Johnny says as he hugs Joey tightly from behind arms around her stomach and his face against the crook of her neck and she smiles and pats his head.

"You ok?" she asks him.

"I hate this place, can we run away together?"

"3 more years' baby."

Johnny looks up and sees Andy for the first time. "Is he bothering you?"

"I'm not sure yet." she says and closes her locker putting on her bag gets her book from Andy, she grabs Johnny's hand and they walk away and Andy looks at them waiting for her to turn around, she finally turns and he smiles at her and waves, she waves back and continues to walk away.

…

"wakey wakey." Johnny whispers as he runs his index finger on Joey's forehead then on her nose she wiggles her nose and wakes up.

"What are you-?" Joey snaps at him.

"Shhh." Johnny says and they listen and they hear clacking downstairs and voices.

"Mommy and Daddy are home!" They yell out happy and run downstairs.

The first thing they see is a chocolate mess in the kitchen, the table already filled with brownies, cake, cookies, cupcakes, fondue chocolate pot with a marshmallow bag next to it.

"We're back!" Cassie and Conner yell out chocolate in their faces, hands and Conner only had his boxers on and his body was slightly covered in chocolate, Cassie was in her short underwear and a muscle shirt also covered in chocolate.

"MOMMY DADDY!" they both yell out like 5 year olds and run up them hugging them. "You're here, you're here!" they yell out jumping up and down exited.

"We're here! We're here!" Conner yells out as well.

"Music! Music!" Cassie yells out. "We need music." She says as she goes over to the stereo and turns on the music.

"And you guys can tell us all about your week." Conner says putting a hand on each other the twin's cheek they smile at him.

I say doctor!, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say doctor!, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say doctor!, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say Doctor!, you such a silly woman!,  
Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both together,  
Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better,  
Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,  
Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the moooooorning,  
Yes, you call me in the morning.

And they start dancing happy laughing, silly, crazy and weird.

After the song ended they settled down sat down and starting eating and talking.

"Was it fun?" Johnny asks them as he eats cookies milk in front of him.

"It was very intense." Cassie says as she eats a cupcake chocolate in her fingers.

"Where did you guys go anyway?" Joey asks them curious.

"Syria." Conner says to her as he eats a marshmallow covered in chocolate with his fingers.

"Whoa, did you guys help people or-?" Johnny starts.

"We can't tell you and you know that." Conner says to him. "What about you guys did you have fun your first week of school?"

"Taylor told everyone we were having sex."

"I'm gonna beat that guy up." Conner says annoyed.

"Nah it's fine." She says as she eats a piece of chocolate cake fudge with her fingers.

Cassie and Conner look at her a little shocked.

"She meet a guy." Johnny blurts out.

"Shut up loser." Joey says angry.

"He's name is _Andy_." Johnny teases.

"Aww." Cassie and Conner tease her.

"Die a violet death." She tells them angry.

"Now, come on boys." Cassie says to them gets up moves Johnny from his chair next to Joey and he sits with Conner, Cassie sits with Joey. "Tell me **all** about him."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Johnny?" Conner asks him.

"Ok, ok, ok." Joey says and sighs. "He's tall and has brown hair." She pauses couldn't help but smiling. "And has the most gorgeous green eyes you have ever seen."

"You like him." Cassie points out.

"Maybe." Joey says.

"Your first crush, that's great." Conner says to her then turns to Johnny. "Should we be worried about you?"

"No." Johnny tells him.

"Because he meet a girl." Joey says to them.

"Wow, you guys **do** like doing things at the same time don't you?" Cassie asks them.

"It's not like that." Johnny says annoyed.

"He scared her off." Joey says.

"What did you do?" Conner asks him.

"I told her we we're looking for friends."

"Aw kiddo." Conner says patting him back. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I thought that she was just messing with me."

"Ok this is what you do." Conner starts and Johnny pays close attention. "First go up to her and if she's with her friends pull her away and then tell her your sorry, that you were in a bad mood or she made you do it." he says pointing to Joey.

"Hey!" Joey yells out.

"That could work." Johnny says to him. "Then what do I do?"

"Well, you could be straight forward and ask her out on a date or you could go slow and ask her to join you during lunch." Conner says to him, giving him his options.

"Wow that's good advice." Joey says shocked. "What do I do?" she asks them.

"Well did he go up to you or did you-" Cassie asks.

"He went up to me." Joey tells her. "He said Hi, I said hi back but completely ignored him. He said he was in my math classes, I'd never noticed him." she smiles a little. "He said that I was nice to look at, and that I don't care what people think about me because he saw what Taylor did to me."

"Really?" Conner asks her analyzing the situation.

"Ok, ask him out." Cassie says simply.

"Isn't that kinda desperate." Joey asks him.

"I asked your dad out." Cassie says to her.

"You did?" Joey asks her.

"After he broke up with Megan."

"You went out with Aunt Megan?!" Johnny yells out shocked.

"Yeah it was about 5 months after I broke up with her."

"You broke up with her?" Johnny asks him. "What's wrong with you?"

"We had issues and let's leave it at that."

"I have an idea, a really great idea." Conner says smiling.

"Ew, you have evil face on." Cassie says to him pointing at his face.

"Why don't you kiss him?"

"What?" Joey asks him.

"He's already said that he liked that you didn't care what people thought about you, you can prove him right."

"Oh yeah forget mine do what he says." Cassie changes her mind.

"But what if he doesn't like it?"

"Then just say… 'Just wanted to know what it would be like.' And walk away." Conner says to her.

"And if doesn't like it then he is obviously **not** the guy for you." Cassie says to her.

"Ok." She sighs and dips a strawberry in the fondue chocolate pot.

"Alright, you guys need sleep." Conner says to them.

"One question." Johnny says to them. "Was mom your first?" he asks his dad.

Conner looks at him. "No."

"Aunt Megan?" Joey asks him.

"Yes."

"How old where you?" Johnny asks him.

"17, technically 2." He say as he eats a cupcake.

"Wow, I can't imagine you with anyone except Mom." Joey says to him.

"Well you mom had sex with other guys before she meet me."

"Really?" the twins say looking at her.

"Thank you." She says to Conner.

"Not my fault you were a sleazy in high school."

"How many mom?" Joey asks her.

Cassie sighs. "It was just 3." She tells them honestly. "And then 2 in college. Well one cause the other one didn't really count but it should so…yeah 2."

"Wait are we talking about-?" Conner asks her.

"Yeah." She says smiling at him.

"Ohhhh." Conner says to interested. "Yeah it counts." He says to her seriously.

"What? What? What counts?" Joey asks them.

"Yeah come on we're out of the loop here." Johnny says to them.

"You don't want to hear the story."

"I like to hear the story every once in a while." Conner says smirking.

"Shut up."

"Oh I know you had a threesome." Johnny says to her guessing.

"No." Cassie says to him.

"And they are not as awesome as you might think." Conner says to him.

"Don't tell them that!" Cassie yells at him.

"So just take the guy out of the equation."

"What's a threesome with no guy?" Joey asks.

They think. "HOLY HERA!" they twins yell out shocked.

"mom you sex with a woman?" Johnny whisper unsure how he felt about it.

"It was just a little experiment." Cassie says to him.

"I never experiment with any of my guy friends." Conner says to her.

"We were finding out more about our sexual identity." She explains. "It's no big deal everyone does it in college."

"How was it?" Joey asks her.

"It was just she was passionate and sensitive and we ended up being good friends." Cassie says to them. "Alright, time to go to sleep." She says clapping her hands.

"Oh come on." Johnny says to her.

"It was just getting good." Joey says.

"Make sure you brush your teeth, ok?" Conner says to them.

"Fine." Joey says standing up eating the strawberry.

"Chocolate was great dad, thanks." Johnny says to him also standing up, Conner stands and hugs him, Johnny hugs him back for a long while. "I'm sorry if something bad happen." Johnny says to him.

"Thanks kiddo." Conner says to him and kisses his head. "Go brush your teeth."

"Yes sir." Johnny says to him, he and Joey start walking upstairs and pause to see Cassie holding Conner kisses his lips then licks his chocolate covered shoulder and Conner running his hand up her shirt.

Joey and Johnny start giggling, Cassie turns to them. "Go to bed!" She yells at them.

"Yes ma'am." They say to her and they both walk up the stairs.

They go up to the shared bathroom with a double sink and brush their teeth wash their face that had chocolate on it. Then they go to Joey's room jump on the bed together.

"Do you think dad's going to be ok?" Joey asks him.

"Yeah he'll be fine." Johnny reassures her she puts her head on his chest, he puts an arm around her. "Are you going to kiss Andy?"

"Maybe?"

"Oh come on, you know you wanna."

"Shut up and go to sleep." She says to him and turns around giving him her back.

"Do you think we'll ever be as good as mom and dad?" he asks her serious.

She stays quiet, thinking. "no." she whispers.

"Me neither." He says to her, he puts an arm around her and smuggles close to her.

…**grocery store**

Conner and Joey are walking down the street.

"So...kissed any good boys lately?" Conner asks her.

"How did you-?" Joey asks him.

"You haven't stopped smiling, you look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth."

"So?"

"So?"

"What now?" Joey asks him.

"ok…" Conner thinks. "What did he say?"

"I kinda bolted."

"Oh, well…"

"I'll talk to mom about this."

"Better idea." Conner says to her not wanting to talk about it. "OK, we have to be really quick, 'cause the video store's gonna close, so stick to our list. No impulse buying like toothpaste or soap." he says to her. Conner starts to go into the market. Joey looks inside by the windows and stops at the door.

"Joey?"

"Hey, I think we have enough stuff to eat at home." Joey says randomly.

"Really...where do you live? 'Cause the home I left this morning had nothing."

"Well we're ordering pizza. That's enough."

"Are you crazy? You can't watch Willy Wonka without massive amounts of junk food! It's not right. I won't allow it. We're going in."

"He's in there."

"Who?"

"Andy, I just saw him."

"Ok…so?"

"It's too weird."

"I'm gonna have to meet him eventually."

"OK. How about next year?"

"I'm going to be so cool in there you will mistake me for Shaft."

"There will be no interrogation." Joey says to him.

"I swear."

"No kissing noises. No stories from my childhood. No James Dean jokes. No father with a shotgun stares. No Nancy Walker impressions."

"Oh come on!"

"Promise me."

"I really and truly promise." Conner says to her and smiles. "Now can we please go to the market?"

"OK. Let's go." Joey says confident, they go in. She looks around while Conner gets a basket. "I don't see him." she says to him as she walks behind him.

"All right. Well maybe he's in the back."

"Yeah. Yeah, maybe he's in the back."

"Yeah." Conner says and walks into an aisle.

"OK, good. So we can shop."

"Yep."

"Do we want marshmallows?" Joey asks as she dumps the bag in the basket.

Conner looks at the aisle and starts picking things out. "Mmm...and jelly beans and chocolate kisses. Cookie dough we have at home. Peanut butter. Ooh, do you think they have that thing that's like a sugar stick on one side but then you dip it in the sugar on the other side then you eat it?"

"Cows must envy our stomachs. It's amazing that we still function." Joey says to him and sees Andy by the cash register. "There he is." She whispers to him.

"Boy, he's tall. That must have been some tip-toe, that kiss." Conner says as he looks at him.

"Dad!" she yells whispers at him.

"Make sure he bends down next time."

"OK, we are leaving now."

"Sorry. Done now. He's got great eyes! You got to love a guy with great eyes." He says still whispering as they walk closer to the register.

"Yeah." She says smiling.

"And a nice smile." He says as they walk to the cash register with Andy who smiled at the cashier.

"Very nice."

"Think we can get him to turn around?"

"It's nice too." Joey says biting her lip a little.

"Really?"

"Trust me."

"Hey." Conner says to cashier.

"Oh, you guys having another movie night?" the cashier woman asks them, Andy stops to listen and slowly gets his things. Slightly jealous that a hot guy was with her.

"Yeah. It's Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."

"Oh, that's nice. Isn't that the one with Gene Hackman?"

"Uh, Gene Wilder." Andy interrupts.

"You're a Wonka fan?" Conner asks him.

"Yeah." Andy says to him.

"Um, Andy, this is my-" Joey starts and froze, she could say dad he looked 16!

"Cousin." Conner says to him. "I'm Conner." He extends his hand.

"Hi." Andy says smiling happy she wasn't with him.

"Nice jacket."

"Um...thanks." he says as he looks at his own jacket.

"Forty-one eighty-three." The cashier says to him.

"Oh, wow. It's expensive to slowly rot your insides isn't it? Here you go." Conner says as he gives her money.

Joey walks over to Andy as he gives her the bag. "Thank you." She says to him.

"You're welcome."

"So, Andy, nice meeting you. Hope to see you again." Conner says to him.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Andy!" a guy yells out, he waves at them and walks away.

"See that wasn't so bad." Conner says to her as they walk out of the store.

"You're right." Joey says as he follows her.

"I said nothing embarrassing, nothing stupid."

"I appreciate that."

"So chill out, Slut."

"See, even a little information in your hands is dangerous."

They start walking out of the market.

"I need to check on grandma."

"Dad, the video store closes in ten minutes." Joey points out.

"Well you run to the video store and I'll go see grandma."

"Fine."

"Go, go, go. I'll meet you at Kent's."

Joey runs off. Andy comes out of the market.

"Hey, you forgot your Red Vines." Andy says as he holds the bag.

"Oh, wow! You totally saved the night. Thanks." Conner says to him.

"Sure." Andy says smiling and about to go back inside.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Conner asks him.

"Me? Uh, well, I don't know."

"Well, do you want to come over? We're ordering pizza. We've got a movie. The neighborhood's got a pool going to see who falls into a sugar coma first. I'm the favorite. It might be fun."

"Uh, well, um...uh."

"Oh, it's totally casual. My wife and Johnny are going to be there, I'm sure Joey would love it."

"OK, sure."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, what time?

"Seven sound good?"

"Sounds fine."

"Let me give you our address." Conner says as he starts to take his phone out.

"That's OK. I know where you live." Andy says to him.

"Of course you do. So see you tonight."

"Bye." Andy says and goes back inside.

"Bye." Conner says to him and walks off sees Joey with a bag. "So?"

"Got it!" she says as she waves the bag.

"Score!" he cheers. "You know, on the one hand I'm glad it was in but on the other hand what kind of world do we live in where no one has rented Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?"

"Well we rented it."

"Well thank God for us. Oh, hey, I invited your friend."

"What friend?"

"Andy."

"What?" Joey asks him upset as she stops walking.

"Yeah, I told him what we were doing tonight and he was totally into it so-" he pauses looking at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You invited Andy? To our house?"

"Yes."

"Are you crazy?"

"Why are you mad?" he asks her a little shocked.

"Because we haven't even been out on a date by ourselves yet. My first date with Andy is going to be with my **father**? Are-What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you would be happy about this."

"In what universe would I be happy? This isn't Amish country. Girls and boys usually date **alone**."

"I don't think of it as a date. I thought of it more as a _hanging out_ kind of session."

"Well I don't want our first hanging out session to be with my **father** either."

"Stop saying father like that."

"Like what?"

"Like there's supposed to be another word after it."

"I can't believe you did this. I'm so humiliated."

"You're totally overreacting. I invited him to a movie and pizza, not to Niagra Falls."

"He's the boy that I like."

"I know. I looked around for Taylor but it was really short notice."

"And now he's forced to come over and sit with me and my father and eat crap and watch a movie?"

"Well I just invited a friend of yours to hang out. What's the big deal? I mean what if Johnny had done it?"

"You're not Johnny. You're my father. You inviting him over is like your father inviting a girl you liked over."

"You're comparing me to **my father**?" Conner asked shocked.

"No, I just-" Joey starts, she didn't mean it.

"I'm Lex Luthor? My, how the mighty have fallen."

"I didn't mean that."

"I wasn't trying to humiliate you."

"I know."

"If I was Lex Luthor I'd be trying to humiliate you or kill you."

"I just-"

"Look, I'm sorry, OK? I screwed up. I was trying to- Look, I'll go, I'll uninvite him. I'll tell him that it's cancelled on account of I just found out I'm **my father** and I have to go into intensive therapy right now."

"No, you can't uninvite him. He'll think I totally wigged out or something."

"Well then we'll just disappear and you guys can be alone."

"Oh, and have it look like my _cousin_ arranged a date for me? No!"

"What do we do?"

"He has to come."

"It won't be so bad, OK? Just pizza and a movie and hanging out. I promise you won't feel like your father is there."

"OK." She says fake happy.

"OK." He says to her and puts an arm around her shoulder and they start walking for a quiet while. "You might, however, feel like **my** father is there." He adds.

"Oh, boy."

"You started it."

…**house**

Joey was in her room red bra and red underwear looking at her closet moving stuff around. Johnny was sitting in the bed watching her panic because she had nothing to wear.

"Hey what are you-?" Cassie starts and walks in and looks at Joey. "Ok bold choice of clothing." Joey sighs. "What are you doing, he'll be here any minute?"

"This was supposed to be a simple night. Watch movie, eat junk, go to bed feeling happy and full. End of story. Now I'm supposed to look **pretty** and **girly**, which is completely impossible because I'm gross and I have nothing to wear." She say annoyed. "I hate dad!" she yells out.

"Do you want some help?" Cassie asks her.

"No!" Joey yells at her. "yes." She say and steps away from her closet.

"OK." Cassie says and looks in the closet, Joey goes and sits on her bed with Johnny. "Uh...let's see. We'll do this and-" she looks over the clothes for a minute. "All right This says hello, I'm hip and cute but also relaxed since this is something I just threw on even though it looks fantastic on me." she says as she shoes her a long sleeve red v-neck shirt and jeans.

"How'd you do that?"

"What?"

"I've been staring at that shirt for twenty minutes. It was just a shirt. You walked in and in three seconds, it's an outfit."

"It comes from years of experiencing fashion brain freeze like the one you just had."

"How did you do it?"

"What?" Cassie asks her confused, Conner walks in seeing if she was ready.

"This whole guy thing. I mean I've watched you and dad for years you talk to him. You have a comeback for everything, you make him laugh, you smile right-"

"I smile right?"

"And then you do the little hair flip."

"Oh, twirl. It's a hair twirl." Cassie says to her as she does it with her index finger twirls her blonde hair from her side.

"Yup, she does that combined with her tight red dress, she came make me be a Beyoncé back up dancer." Conner confesses.

"Good to know." Cassie says coyly at him, he smiles at her.

"See, it's so easy for you guys."

"She's right, you guys are like a fairly tail." Jonny says to them smiling. "It's disgusting." He says rolling his eyes.

"Well honey, you'll get it." Cassie says to her.

"I'll never be able to do that. Algebra, I can do. But boys and dating? Forget it. I'm a total spaz."

"Listen, the talking part, you just get used to. The hair twirl I can teach you. And the fairly tail, with your brain and killer blue eyes I'm not worried. You'll do fine. Just give yourself a little time to get there." Cassie says to her as she gives her the clothes.

"Is half an hour enough?"

"Plenty. Come on. Dab on some lip gloss, clear but fruity. Maybe a little mascara. Wear your hair down and your attitude high."

"You're like Elsa Klensch."

"Oh, thank you! Come on now, hustle. We got a future in-law coming over." Cassie says to her and runs off.

"MOM!" Joey yells at her.

"I would love a big brother." Johnny says as he starts to walk off.

"Loser." Joey says to him.

"I always wanted another son." Conner says to her.

Joey gets a shoe and throws it at them. "Get out!" she yells Conner closes the door and it smacks the door.

…

Cassie, Conner, Johnny and Joey were sitting in the living room all in the same couch, the coffee table filled with food.

"Can we eat?" Johnny asks as she looks at the food.

"No." Joey, Cassie and Conner say to him.

"But I'm hungry."

"No." they said to him.

"This is child abuse." Johnny pouts.

"What time did you tell him to get here?" Joey asks Conner.

"Seven." Conner says to her.

"Maybe something happened. Maybe he's not coming."

"Maybe he's just late, Miss German train." Cassie says to her. "Not everyone has super speed." She reassures her.

Johnny's stomach growls. "Please." He begs.

"No." they say to him.

"I'm starving.

"We're waiting for Andy." Cassie says to him.

"It's gonna get cold."

"It's junk food, it's already cold." Cassie says to him.

"Maybe we should just start." Conner says to her.

"Yes! Please! We've been waiting forever." Johnny says to her.

"We have not been waiting forever."

"**Forever**. Godot was just here. He said 'I ain't waiting for Andy,' grabbed a marshmallow, and left. It's been **forever**." Johnny rambles.

"He's not coming, let's just eat." Joey says sadly.

"Ooh!" Johnny goes to get a piece of marshmallow.

"Coolness!" Conner says and goes to get a red vine.

"Stop!" Cassie yells out.

"Gomer said!" Johnny yells at her.

Knock on the door.

"That's him." Joey says standing up. "What do I do?" she asks them.

"You could answer the door." Johnny says as he sneaks in the marshmallow in his mouth.

"Ok good idea." Joey says to them as she starts to walk to the door and turns back. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Conner says to her.

"Gorgeous." Cassie says to her.

"Fantastic." Johnny says mouth filled with marshmallows.

Joey goes to open the door and takes a breath and opens it. "Hi."

"Hi." Andy says to her. "Sorry I'm late, I got kinda lost on the way here." He says to her slightly ashamed.

"That's ok." Joey says to him.

"Is it ok if I parked there? I didn't see any cars." He says to her as he points to the red car by the driveway.

"It's fine, we don't have any cars."

"You don't?"

"We're a very environmentally-friendly family." Joey says to him, not sure why she said that.

"Right." Andy says to her and stands outside waiting for her to invite him in.

Conner stands up from the couch and walks over. "Come in." he says as he opens the door for him to come in.

"Thanks." Andy says to him.

"Hi, I'm Cassie." She says to him standing up extending his hand.

Andy was taken back and looks at her and Joey. "Wow, you guys could pass as twins." He says to her and shakes her hand.

"We've been told." Cassie says to him smiling.

"Thanks." Joey says taking it as a complement. "That's my _brother_ Johnny." She says pointing to him as he eats a red vine.

"Sup." Johnny says to him as he eats.

"Hey." Andy says smiling. "So um, you're his wife?" he asks Cassie.

"Yes." She says showing him the simple gold wedding ring.

"Wow, how old are you?"

"That's a very rude question." Cassie teases.

"Sorry." Andy says to her and looks around the house. "It's a big house." He says to them.

"Yeah." Joey says to him.

"So, Andy, how long have you lived in Smallville?" Conner asks him, knowing practically everyone in town yet not him.

"I just moved here from Metropolis." Andy says to him, Johnny looks up at him.

"So how are you liking it?" Cassie asks him.

"I like it. It's quiet, but nice, no big commotions, no Superman. I like all the trees everywhere."

"Yeah, the trees are something." Cassie starts. "When Joey was little, she found out that one was called a Weeping Willow so she spent hours trying to cheer it up. You know, like telling it jokes and-" she looks over at Joey shaking her head to stop. "No, I'm sorry that was Johnny." She says quickly, Johnny looks up at her a red vine in his mouth confused.

"Twins. You forget which one's which." Conner says to him. "Would you like a tour of the house?"

"OK."

"OK. So this is the living room where we do our living and, um, upstairs is our rooms and the guest bathroom is here." Conner says to him as he points to the door starts moving into the house. "And the...kitchen is right through here. Laundry room is right there, also the fire exit." He says pointing to the small room with a door. "You have your basics: microwave for popcorn, stove for making anything chocolate related, stove for pancakes, refrigerator, and our favorite-the greatest-the most amazing love affair of the century-the pantry." He says to him as he opens the door to the pantry.

"Whoa." Andy says as he sees the room.

Cereals of all kinds, cans, instant ramen, loads of cookies, cokes of all sizes and type, mac and cheese boxes, different type of cake mix boxes, chips and a lot of them, wine, jello. "Impressed?" Cassie asks him.

"Very."

The doorbell rings. "That's pizza." Cassie says.

"Oh, we'll get that." Conner says as he grabs Cassie's hand. "Guys, take over as tour guide. Make sure and show him the emergency exits." He says to her and leaves, Joey, Andy and Johnny.

"That's my…cousin." Joey says to him.

"He's got energy."

"Yeah well he's 10% water, 90% solar batteries." Johnny says to him.

"So where's your room?" Andy asks her.

"Upstairs."

"Can we see it or is it off limits?"

"Not at all." She says to him and the twins walk to the stairs followed by Andy.

"Aren't you glad dad made you clean." Johnny whispers to her.

"Shut up." She whispers back.

"Hey do you know a girl named Leila?" Johnny asks randomly.

"Yeah, she's my sister."

"Of course she is." Johnny and Joey mumble.

"You know her?" Andy asks him a little surprised.

"Yeah, kinda." Johnny says to him.

"Yeah? Well she's a freshman too."

"You guys aren't close are you?" Joey asks him as they stop in the hallway.

"No, not really." Andy says to her.

"Right." Joey says to him and opens the door. "Ta-Da." She says as she walks inside her room, he walks in Johnny stands by the doorway.

"Wow, red and white." Andy says, the room was filled with red and white. The walls white, bed covers-red, small red carpet in the middle of the room, curtains red, laps and other stuff white but mostly red. He doesn't see a tv.

"Closet." She points to a door. "Drawers." She says pointing to them. "Bed, Queen Size." She points to the bed in the room. "Windows." She says as she points to the two windows in the room then walks to a small arch doorway. "Books." Points to a floor to ceiling red bookshelves. "More, windows." She says as she points to the three windows next to each other with a comfy window seat blue and another one against the wall, the seat color blue.

"Blue?"

"That's Johnny's."

"Oh." He looks at the room at the books. "You really like books." He says as he pulls one out.

"Yeah." Joey says to him as she looks at him. "We started the obsession when we were 3 year ago. And then when we took a trip to Buenos Aires, the most amazing bookstore ever. They were having a two for one sale, so that kind of sent us into the final stage of the psychosis. Hospitals were called, medications were prescribed, there is no cure."

Andy looks at her and smiles then looks down at the book in his hands. "Is this in French?"

She looks at the book. "Yeah, The count of Monte Cristo." She says to him.

"Can you say it in French?"

"Le Comte de Monte-Cristo." She says in perfect French.

"Wow." He says impressed. "You read this?"

"Yeah."

"What else can you do?" he asks putting the book back.

"Oh you wouldn't believe me." she says smiling coyly.

Andy smiles at her then looks out the room and sees a door at the corner of his eye. "What's that?" he asks her, he points she looks.

"Bathroom."

He walks out of the small library not noticing that Johnny was gone and puts his hand on the doorknob. "Can I?"

"Go for it." she says to him.

He opens the door, white wall, everything else was a splash of red and blue, the bathroom curtain blue and red polka dots, large mirror, two sinks one had red cups, red toothbrush, red hand soap, red hand towel. The other one was blue. Red and blue towels.

"You have really taken the whole red thing a little too far."

"It's my favorite color." Joey says, she didn't care, she loved red.

"You'll be easy to shop for."

"Oh yeah, I'm easy." She says to him, he looks at her. "To shop for."

He turns to see another door with a sign that said with different type of lettering and different kinds of colors. Bathroom rules. Seats up aim to please. Keep a lid on it, flush, flush, flush. Wash your hands. Hang up towel. Brush, brush, Floss. Clean up. Hug dad.

"What's that door?" he says as he points to the door, and opens it.

"That's my brother's." Joey says as he opens it. It was **exactly** the same, in blue a little bit messier no small library also no Tv.

"Wow."

"You say that a lot." She says as she leans in the doorway.

"You impress me a lot." He says as he stands close to her and leans down a little bit their lips almost touching.

"Hey quit make-out with my sister." Johnny says behind them.

"Oh we didn't-"

"He's kidding." Joey says to him. "He does that."

"Pizza is getting cold and if you don't come downstairs mo-my cousins are going to eat them." He says accidentally almost saying mom and dad and walks off.

"My brother." She says to him and turns glaring Andy follows all the way downstairs to the living room filled with pizzas.

"Thank God there's good pizza here." Andy says as he walks over to a box.

"Oh, yeah." Johnny says to him as he eats a meat and pepperoni pizza.

"Now we didn't know what kind you liked so we just got one of everything." Cassie says to him.

"I can see that, wow." Andy says and Joey chuckles.

"Good, well, while it's hot." Conner says as they all dig in.

…

They are all seated on the floor eating popcorn. Johnny was the only one on the couch laying down looking at the movie. With a bag of m&m in his chest eating them one by one.

"Who needs more?" Cassie asks.

"I do." Joey says as she gets another piece of cheese pizza.

"Wow. You can eat." Andy says to her.

"Yes I can." She says as she's about to bite into it. "Oh that's bad isn't it?" she asks him as she puts the pizza down.

"No, uh, most girls don't eat. It's good you eat." He says to her.

"I'm all for it." Cassie says smiling as she grabs the piece.

"Let's talk about something besides my eating habits, shall we?" Joey says to them.

"Childhood memories it is." Johnny says as he throws an m&m at her.

"Oooh-Oompa Loompas!" Cassie yells exited.

"My wife has a thing for the Oompa Loompas." Conner says.

"I don't think finding them amusing constitutes a _thing_." She says to him.

"No, but having a recurring dream about marrying one does." Joey says to her.

"Don't even get me started on your Prince Charming crush, OK? At least my obsessions are alive. You have a thing for a cartoon."

"Ooh, Prince Charming, huh?" Andy teases her.

"It was a long time ago. And not the Cinderella one, the Sleeping Beauty one." Joey says to him.

"Cause he could dance." Andy says to her understanding.

"Yeah." Joey says to him. They look at him, would he know that?

"I've a sister." Andy says to them.

"So, come on, Andy, tell us some of your embarrassing secrets." Conner says to him.

"Well, I have no embarrassing secrets." Andy says to him.

"Oh, please." Joey says to him.

"I bet I know one." Johnny says not believing him.

"What?" Andy asks.

"The theme from Ice Castles makes you cry." Johnny says to him.

"Oh, that's a good one." Cassie says smiling.

"That's not true." Andy says to them.

"Oh I've got one. At the end of The Way We Were, you wanted Robert Redford to dump his wife and kid for Barbra Streisand." Conner says to him.

"I've never seen The Way We Were." Andy says to him he'd never even heard it.

"What!" They yell at him.

"Are you kidding?" Johnny asks him sitting up, Andy turns to him to say something.

"What are you waiting for? Heartache, laughter-" Joey asks him, Andy turns to her to say something.

"Communism?" Johnny asks him, Andy turns back to him.

"All in one neat package." Joey finishes.

"I'll have to experience that sometime." Andy says to them.

"Next movie night." Conner says.

"It's a plan." Cassie says.

They hear the microwave beep.

"I'll get the popcorn." Conner says to them and gets up.

"I'll bring the spray cheese." Cassie says as she follows him out.

Johnny stands up and throws M&M at them. "Want coke?"

"No. I'm good." Andy says to him.

"Yeah." Joey says to him and snatches the bag of M&Ms. "Loser."

"Dirtbag." Johnny says to her and walks away.

"Pay no attention to the loser." Joey says to Andy. "M&Ms?" she asks.

"Yes, please." He says to her as he grabs a couple. "So, uh, at what point does the outsider get to suggest a movie for movie night?"

"That depends. What movie are you thinking of?"

"I don't know...Boogie Nights, maybe."

"You'll never get that past Cassandra." She says using her mother's full name.

"Not a Marky Mark fan?"

"She had a bad reaction to Magnolia. She sat there screaming for three hours 'I want my life back!' and then we got kicked out of the theater. It was actually a pretty entertaining day." She says smiling.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll have to come up with a different movie then."

"I guess you will."

"That Oompa Loompa- right there. You know when he's dancing?" he says pointing to the tv.

Conner starts coming back to the living room with a bowl filled with popcorn, sees Joey and Andy sitting side by side talking smiling, Cassie looks at them and smiles, Johnny comes and pauses with two cokes and bag of M&Ms. Conner and Cassie go back pulling Johnny with them into the kitchen she grabs a magazine on the counter. Conner grabs a book and reads. Johnny grabs popcorn throws it up in the air and catches it in his mouth he does it again, and again, and again, and again.

…

Joey tries to get more comfortable on the floor. Andy gets a pillow from the couch and places it behind her back. She looks at him.

"Thank you." Joey says to him, he looks at the Tv and she stares at him then turns away when he looks over at her.

"Hey-" he starts.

"I'll be right back." Joey says to him getting up and walks away, to the kitchen. "Hey!" she yells at them.

"What?" they ask her. Johnny loses his popcorn as he throws them up in the air.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Hunchback of Notre dame." Conner says showing her the book.

"Playing with popcorn." Johnny says to her as he gets the popcorn off the floor.

"Trying to find the best bathing suit for my bust size." Cassie says to him pointing to the magazine.

"Well get back in there!" Joey says to them.

"Why?" Cassie asks her.

"What happened?" Conner asks her.

"Did he try something?" Johnny asks protective.

"He's sitting in there and he's watching the movie and he's perfect and he smells really good."

"What?" They ask her.

"He smells really good and he looks amazing and he said thank you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. He said thank you?" Conner asks her a little confused.

"The fiend." Johnny says sarcastically.

"When I kissed him." Joey says to him annoyed.

"You kissed him again?" Cassie asks him.

"Honey, slow down you don't want him to think you just got out of prison or something?" Conner says to her.

"No, not now. Yesterday. At school when I kissed him."

"Oh, all right. Strike the prison comment." Conner says to her.

"Now hold on. You kissed him and **he** said _thank you_?" Cassie asks her.

"Yes." Joey says a little irritated.

"Well that was very polite." Conner says to her trying not to laugh.

"No, it was stupid. And I don't know what I'm doing in there. You're sitting in the kitchen. What kind of chaperone are you?" Joey says mostly to her dad.

"Me? I'm not trying to be a chaperone. I'm trying to be a brother." Conner says to her.

"Well switch gears, cause I'm freaking out here!"

Cassie smiles. "You really like him, don't you?" she asks him.

"Yeah." Joey says smiling.

"Well, OK, then. Just calm down." Cassie says to her getting up and rubbing her back a little.

"I just don't want to do or say anything else that's gonna be remotely moronic." Joey says worried.

"I'm afraid once your heart is involved it all comes out in Moron." Conner says to her getting up kissing her head.

"Just please come back in." Joey says to them.

"OK. Let's go then." Cassie says and they start to leave, Johnny grabs the bowl of popcorn.

"Wait we can't **all** go back in together though because that would be too obvious." Joey says to them.

"All right. OK." Conner says and they stop.

"Johnny go in first. We'll go upstairs to make out. Joey go to the bathroom." Cassie says to them.

"OK. Good." Joey says.

"We'll tell him you had to wash your face." Johnny says to her.

"Yes." Joey agrees.

"Cause of all the sugar you ate." Cassie adds.

"Yes! Good. Very good." Joey says smiling.

"OK." They all say and walk away.

…

Johnny goes to sits on the floor beside Andy holding the popcorn bowl. "Hi. I'm back. Joey went to wash her face."

"Oh, OK."

They sit in silence for a minute until Johnny turns the TV off. Andy looks at him.

"Andy. I don't know exactly how to say this, but, um, this is a very different kind of household you walked into tonight." Johnny says to him.

"Yeah, I know." Andy says to him.

"See...Joey is my sister."

Andy scoffs a little. "Ah...here comes the talk."

"How about I talk, you listen? Joey is a smart girl. She's never been much for guys so the fact that she likes you means a lot. I don't believe she'd waste her time with some loser."

"But you're watching me.

"Dude, the whole **world** is watching you." Johnny says to him, Andy looks at him thinking it was a metaphor-it wasn't. "That girl in there is beloved. You hurt her, there's not a safe place in the **universe** for you to hide. We have a very weird family."

"I've noticed."

"So just know all eyes are on you."

"I got it." Andy says to him. "Anything else?"

"Does your sister like me?"

"I think so."

"Did she say anything about me?"

"No but she scrawled the name "Johnny" on her notebook."

"Good to know." Johnny says to him.

"My turn to speak?" Andy asks him.

"Fine, go ahead."

"You can try to scare me all you want and you can have the whole town spy on me and stare at me and chase me through the streets-"

"Oh I like the chase you through the streets idea."

"But I'm not going anywhere."

"Well it's gonna be a short chase then isn't it?"

"I need you **not** to hate me. If you hate me then I don't have a shot in hell with Joey."

"Joey has her own mind."

"Yeah but you're her best friend and what you think means everything to her and you know that." Johnny says to him.

Johnny looks at him. "I wanna like you, cause Joey likes you."

"But you don't."

"I want to and I usually get what I want."

"Fair enough." Andy says to him. Johnny turns the TV back on. "She's taking a long time on her face."

"Yeah, well, Joey's a perfectionist."

"I'll remember that."

Johnny smirks. "Thank you."

Andy turns to him, Johnny tries really, really, **really** hard not to laugh but fails and starts laughing.

"Oh shut." Andy says to him.

"I can't believe you said that." Johnny says still laughing.

"It was a reflex." Andy says to him, Johnny continues to laugh. Andy pushes him, to the floor.

"Hey what's going on?" Joey asks as she walks in.

"Some bonding." Johnny says to her as he gets up and lays down on the couch, Joey goes to sit where he was, next to Andy and smiles at him.

…

Outside on the front porch, Joey and Andy are leaning against the railing.

"Tell Conner thanks for inviting me." Andy says to her.

"I'm sorry if this was totally weird. I mean with my cousin inviting you over and-" Joey starts to tell him.

"Hey, no, it was good. Really."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He says to her and leans in for a kiss, she kisses back.

"Thank you." She says to him.

"I'm never going to live that down I'm I?"

"Not in this house."

"Bye." Andy says to her and starts walking to his car.

"Bye." Joey says to him and waves at him.

She goes back inside and walks over to Johnny's bedroom. He's lying down on his bed, striped down to his boxers hands behind his head. She looks at him and looks around the room takes a shirt of his strips down to her, bra, and underwear putting on the long t-shirt up to her thighs and lies down next to him.

"So that went well." Johnny says to her a little tired.

"Yeah, not bad." Joey says to him.

"Did I humiliate you?"

"I don't know. What did you say to him when I went to the bathroom?"

"Thank you." He says and smiles at her.

She giggles. "He's so cute."

"Next time, tell him to invite his sister."

"Oh double date."

"So-"

"I know."

"What are the chances?" he asks her.

"I have no idea, do you think it'll be weird?"

"Nah."

"So yes?" she asks him.

"Oh yeah." He says to her.

She gets up a bit and pulls the blanket out from under them both. "Good night." She says as she turns on her side.

"Night." He says to her as he cuddles next to her and puts an arm around her.

…**Smallville High**

Walking outside the school, Andy's arm around Joey her hand on one of his back pockets as they walk out followed by Leila and Johnny walking hand and hand.

"Ok, so tomorrow we can go and see the movie and we'll buy junk food and everything." Joey says aloud so that Leila and Johnny could here. "Our house."

"Oh come on, how about **you** and **me** go to the Club Scorpio." Andy says to her.

"Or we could go home and watch a movie and when we get bored make out." Johnny says.

"I heard Scorpio was a really cool place to hang out." Leila says not wanting to watch a movie again.

"It'll be fun." Johnny says to them.

"We got Almost Famous." Joey says to them.

"That's a movie right?" Leila asks her.

"Just so you know, I didn't always used to hand out with my sister this much." Andy says to her as he leans down a little to tell her.

Joey smiles. "Glad I could-" she stops when she sees two motorcycles coming in the parking lot. "Oh my Zeus." She says shocked.

"Do you know what that is?" Johnny asks Leila.

"A motorcycle." Leila says to him.

"Not just any motorcycle." Joey says.

"That is an 85 K100 turbo bike." Johnny says to her the two bikes colored red and the other one blue one being ridden by a guy blue outfit the other one a girl her auburn hair coming out of the helmet in red outfit.

"It's weird when you guys do that." Andy says to them it as the two bikes stops at the parking lot and they start walking off.

"Hey!" the guy in blue says to them.

"Hi." Joey says to him trying to be friendly, Andy pulls her close to him.

"Hot shirt." The girl in red says to Johnny, he was wearing a light blue shirt with Really, Really Ridiculously Good Looking in black letters. "Take it off." she says to him.

"What did you just say?" Leila says to her angry.

"I said take it off." she repeats herself and takes off her helmet, followed by the guy.

"Lian?" Johnny asks shocked as the 19 year old Lian shakes her head a little letting her long auburn hair fall down little pass her shoulder.

"Ari!" Joey yells out exited and runs up to 22 year old 6 foot tall hot guy with short blonde hair and aqua blue eyes hugging him, he twirls her around puts her down. "What the hell are you doing here!?" she yells at him as she punches his shoulder, he laughs.

"Hey!" Johnny yells out as he shakes off the shock and hugs Lian she hugs him back. "This is great! What are you guys doing here?" he says as he puts up his hand and Ari high fives him.

"Yeah, what's with the just showing up, Mr. Spontaneity Guy?" Joey asks him.

"We were just done doing something and on the way home we thought we'd stop by and surprise the Twin Kents." Lian says as she's her arms around his waist.

"Are you surprised?" Ari asks them, his arm around Joey's shoulder.

"Oh, the teeniest feather could knock us in the gutter." The twins say to them, Lian and Ari both laugh.

"You guys still doing that huh?" Ari asks them.

"Ok why are those two staring at us?" Lian asks/whispers referring to Leila and Andy not happy.

"Oh yeah." Joey says and runs up to them both grabbing their hands pulling them back to the others. "Sorry." She says smiling and holds Andy's hand only. "This is my boyfriend Andy. Andy this is Lian Harper and that's Arthur Curry we just call him Ari."

"And this is my girlfriend Leila." Johnny says as he puts a hand on Leila.

"It's nice to meet you." Ari says to them.

"Yeah." Lian says to them.

"Are you guys are…friends?" Andy asks them.

"Of the family." Ari says to him.

"We've known each other since we were born." Lian says to them.

"Yeah we did the whole showering together, take naps together and everything." Joey says to them.

"I actually changed your diaper once." Lian says to them.

"You did not!" Johnny yells at her.

"Yes it was very unpleasant."

"Shut up." Johnny says rolling his eyes at her.

"So where would somebody find someplace to stay around here?" Ari asks them.

"Stay, really? You're staying?" Joey asks them.

"Well we don't have to head back until later." Lian says like it didn't matter.

"Yeah you know just thinking about it-" Ari says following her lead.

"Stay with us!" the twins both yell exited.

"Are you sure could we could just head home." Lian says to them.

"No you're staying." Johnny says stubbornly.

"And that's final." Joey says to them.

"If you insist." Ari says to them.

"Hey hop on." Lian says to them.

"Whoa wait what about us?" Leila asks them.

"oh yeah." Joey says slightly forgetting there date tomorrow.

"Well it's not like you actually wanted to watch the movie with us right." Johnny points out.

"Well no but-" Andy starts.

"Great it all works out!" Joey says happy, Ari gets on his bike and moves back patting the front of the seat. "Really?" she asks him.

"Yeah come on." Ari says to her.

"I thought you didn't know how to drive." Andy says to her she walks up to him and kisses him.

"Just because I don't have a car doesn't mean I don't know how to drive." Joey says to him and she sits down, Ari puts on his helmet as she starts the bike and he puts his hands on her torso.

"Can I?" Johnny asks Lian.

"What's the magic word?" Lian sings.

"Please?"

"Hop on." She says to him.

Johnny gives Leila a quick kiss and hops on the bike, Lian puts on her helmet and sits behind him while he starts the bike and she puts her arms around his waist.

"Well see you guys Monday." The twins say to them and they both take off.

"I'm not worried." Leila says.

"Me neither." Andy says.

…**house**

After they drove around for hours fast and faster in the dirt roads they finally get home and order food. They were in the kitchen, Ari drinking water, Lian drinking coke, Johnny and Joey eating junk food from a bowl.

"So how's playing normal?" Lian asks as she gets some chips.

"It's fun." They both say.

"But?" Ari asks.

"It's weird." Johnny admits.

"Weird?" Lian asks him.

"Yeah." Joey says.

"What is?" Ari asks them.

Johnny and Joey look at each other. "Nothing." They say to him.

"Let's watch a movie." Joey says.

"**Or** we could you know, teleport somewhere?" Johnny suggests.

"Teleport?" Lian ask interested. "And this power of yours, what are the limitations?"

"Well I've never actually tested it but I think Pluto is a safe assumption." Joey says to her.

"The beach!" Ari yells out getting up. "Let's go before I dehydrate."

"Oh Fiji, no Cancun, Oh the Bahamas." Lian says exited.

"We need bathing suits." Joey says to them.

"What about your parents?" Ari asks them.

"We'll leave a note." Johnny says to him. "That's what we do when we leave. Plus they haven't been around much."

"Yeah, things haven't been going well in Syria." Lian says to them.

"What's going on in Syria?" Johnny asks them.

"Well it's a mess, the rebels have-" Lian starts.

"Ah no, no, no, no." Ari says to her covering her mouth. "Nice try." He says to him.

…**beach **

They ended up in Hawaii or at least one of the islands in Hawaii. Johnny was sitting down in the sand while wearing a blue and red shorts bathing suit, Lian in a red bathing suit making a sandcastle next to him, Joey in a red bikini and Ari in a blue short swim suit. Joey was up in the air dodging his rapid water blast. Then she dives down straight to the water taking a breath and Ari swims under the water following her.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, how's college?" Johnny asks her.

"Did my basics then dropped out." Lian says to him.

"You dropped out?" Johnny asks her shocked. "Holy Zeus! Did you dad throw a fit?"

"Oh yeah." She says to him as she pats sand on the castle. "How could you do that? You didn't even say anything to me." she says in a deep voice. "He got really pissed but he calmed down after I told him my plan."

"Which is?" he asks her.

"I'm going to be a 3 grade teacher."

"That's good but why did you drop out?"

"I was a freak with a bo and arrow collection."

He chuckles. "My kind of girl."

"What about _Leila_? She you're kind of girl? Because she doesn't seem it, does she even work out?"

"She's nice and a great kisser and no not much of a working out kinda of girl."

"But?"

"But normal." He looks at her. "She makes me feel-"

"Like a freak."

"How about you any boyfriends?" he says quickly changing the subject.

"No."

"Girlfriends?" he asks her, she looks at him. "I'm open minded."

"Also, no. It's hard to get in a relationship when you're out trying to save the world every other day." Lian says to him. "When are you joining the hero club?"

"When I'm 18."

"Why? I started when I was younger than you, my dad was 14." Lian says to him. "And I think Dick was 5." She says kidding, he chuckles. "What I'm trying to say is, you're strong enough, I mean indestructible and powers that put Superman's to shame."

"Mom and dad don't want us too."

"Why not?"

"They want us to be normal."

"You're not. You're the least normal person I've ever met."

"I know."

"I'm sure if you wanted to you could convince them." Lian says to him.

"You'd be wrong." Johnny says to her. "That's probably the **only** think we fight about, actually that's the only thing we've **ever** fought about. They're open about everything, school, our powers, they let us do whatever we want, eat whatever we want."

"Eat?" she asks.

"We tried to be vegetarians and they agreed threw everything out that had meat in it and they joined us for about 5 months all we did was eat tofu, yogurt, vegetable and fruits , then we eat a hamburger."

"Oh that's so funny."

"I think if I told them I was gay they would be completely ok with it and not in the _oh that's great_ but in the let's set you up with a friend of ours type of **ok**."

"Well you have really cool parents."

"They treat us like children."

"You are. They're just trying to look out for you."

"Yeah I know."

Lian finishes her sandcastle by putting a seashell on top. "I hereby proclaim this power of sand Kingdom Lianville! Yay!" she yells out happy then the waves rise and they get splashed, Lian laughs. He gets up wet, she puts up her hand and he helps her up.

"We should get out of here."

"Yeah. I'm getting cold."

"I can tell." He says to her, she looks down at her breast.

"Oh dirty." She teases him.

"You know, I don't get it."

She scoffs smiling, then frowns. "Wait, what don't you get? I thought we were having a moment."

"Yeah, no I got that." Johnny says smiling at her. "**That** you just spent an hour of your life building something that is just gonna be completely destroyed and disappear in about five seconds flat." he says to her pointing to the almost destroyed sandcastle because of the water washing up.

"Ahh, but Lianville will live forever in the hearts of the villagers who come to love it."

"Alright then." He says smiling. "But we should get going, before Ari drowns my sister or Ari gets burned to death."

"Prince Johnny has spoken!" Lian yells out as Joey picks up Ari flying up and pauses looking at her. "By the orders of the Queen!" She pauses and looks Johnny, pointing to herself. "That's me." she says to him.

"I got that part."

"Lianville, and all of its glory will be abandoned for greater pastures of chocolate!"

"Oh, all hail the Queen." Johnny says bowing.

"Yay, I love to be hailed." Lian says to him smiling.

"Put me down!" Ari yells out.

"As you wish my Prince." She says and drops him right in the ocean.

**Next day…Smallville home**

"We're gonna go." Ari says to the twins as he and Lian start to get their things jackets.

"Are you sure? You guys could stay a little more." Joey says to him.

"Sorry, we have to go, Dad's gonna have an aneurysm." Lian says to her.

"So is my dad." Ari adds.

"Gotta love that protective instinct." Johnny says to them as they start walking out of the house.

"It's defiantly a parent thing." Lian says walking over to her motorcycle.

"Alright then." Ari says and hugs Joey. "Bye."

"Don't be a stranger." Joey says to him.

"I promise." Ari says pulls back and looks down at her kissing her forehead.

"Some goes for you guys." Lian says to them. "Zeta tubes work both ways and last I heard so do telephones."

"Telephones? What are those things?" Johnny asks dumb.

"Hilarious." Lian says to him and goes to hug him, he hugs her back. "But hey if you ever need back up on coming out of the superhero closet I'll be there."

"Thanks." Johnny says to her, he looks up and so does Joey hearing something.

"Mom, Dad." The twins say at the same time as they hear them up in the sky flying towards them.

"Oh no." Ari says to them.

"What? They're cool." Johnny says to them.

"Yeah I just never know how to act around them." Ari says to them getting a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah must be weird having parents the same age as you. Or at least look the same." Lian adds.

"I don't even know what to call them." Ari says.

"Conner and Cassie work for us." Conner says as he lands on the ground. "How are you?"

"Good." Ari says to him.

"You know saving people fighting bad guys same old same old." Lian says to him.

"I how you feel." Conner says to her and Cassie lands next to him.

"You win." Cassie says to him, slightly panting. "Hey guys." She says to them.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Conner asks them.

"We just stopped by." Lian says to them.

"Did you guys sleep over?" Cassie asks them.

"Yeah was that ok?" Ari asks them uncomfortable.

"That depends, do your parents know you're here?" Conner asks them.

"Yes they do." Lian says to them confidently, lying.

"Well that's a lie." Cassie blurts out.

"Sorry, we're leaving." Ari says to them getting on his motorcycle.

"Good." Conner says to them.

"Say Hi to your parents for us." Cassie says to them standing beside Johnny and Conner by Joey.

"Will do." Ari says to them turning on his blue motorcycle.

"Got it." Lian says to them and gets on her red motorcycle.

"Helmets." Conner says to them, they grab them from the put them on.

"Bye Conner, bye Cassie." Ari says to them. "Well that felt weird."

"It's fine." Conner says to him.

"Bye Joey, bye Johnny." Lian says to them and they both take off.

"Bye guys!" the twins yell out.

They watch as Lian and Ari both drive off to the dirt road.

"Food fight?" Cassie asks them.

"Absolutely." The twin say to them they run into the house.

…

**From my understanding Lian died when she was 7 and Ari (Arthur Curry Jr.) died when he was 1. Yes they will get together later on. No, I did not plan to do that. Yes that was Korra.**

**Ok so 1 more chapter. **


End file.
